


Heaven in a Bottle, Hell in Drowning Memory

by rebel_raven



Series: Life's A Game, Life's a Joke... Fuck it, Why Not Go for Broke? [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE PTSD, ASL, Alphus is the lead scientist, And angst?, And slight torture?, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asgore is sweet, Asgore is the director, BSL, Blood, But also any angsty ending, But is shy, Cause there's a lot of both, Chara Is Their Own Warning, Chara and Frisk are Siblings, Chara and Frisk ship everyone, Chara can speak, Do not mess with his Sans, F/F, F/M, Flowey - Freeform, Flowey is Asriel, Flowey is a hacker, Fluff, Frisk and Chara protection squad, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Gaster is an amazing father but he's also slightly pyscho, Gaster is confusing, Gaster is terrififying, Gore, Grillby and Sans seem to fail to everyone else, Grillby and Sans sign, Grillby has horrific nightmares, Grillby is Scottish, Grillby is a Black Watch Veteran, Grillby is a pyromaniac, Grillby is the owner of Grillby's, Grillby's Backstory, Hands (Undertale), Have I mentioned Angst?, Have I mentioned fluff?, Human AU!, Human Experimentation, Humor, Hurt Sans, Hurt/Comfort, Insomniac Sans, M/M, Mafia boss Gaster, Mafia underlings, Mettaton - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Now with an alternative ending, POC Mettaton, POC Papyrus, POC Sans, Papyrus - Freeform, Past Abuse, Past War, Possible Character Death, Protective Chara, Protective Grillby, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Sans - Freeform, Sans and Papyrus had a shit upbringing, Sans and Papyrus weren't abused, Signing, So much Angst and Fluff, Sometimes Bone-dry humor, Song Lyrics, Teacher Toriel, Then you die, There is a betting pool, They were just raised to live in the crime world and then were humanized, They work for Asgore, Toriel is a BAMF, Undyne - Freeform, Until you mess with his family, Veteran Grillby, Violence, Worried Papyrus, Wounded Veteran Grillby, a lot of gore, and Muffet, and ptsd, are all Secret Agents, did i mention blood?, lots of blood, mute!Frisk, references to non-con, sansby - Freeform, secret agent AU, so many puns, so much gay, terrible puns, there is a happy ending, you will die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 231,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_raven/pseuds/rebel_raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain people that are here to do specific things; firefighters fight fires, nurses save lives, teachers help nurture the world’s next generation, veterans are here to protect the ideals of a country.<br/>This group of people, however, are here to keep the humans that go bump in the night, haunting the dark recesses of alleys and creeping across corners, armed to the teeth as they kill, lie, cheat and survive to their next deal, from doing any more harm. They are a part of the government that no one below a certain clearance knows about, and look like everyday people. But if you’re on their list, look out for the Under Tale division; they’ll bury you before you can pop off a bullet.  But not all is well in paradise. Something is creeping up on Sans and Papyrus, a dark past that both brothers would rather forget. And what is with Chara and Frisk? Grillby's nightmares and PTSD is getting worse and Sans is barely getting nearly enough sleep. This is all added to the corporate betting pools for who gets with whom first, the fastest and how, a rising danger for this strange family and something shifting between Grillby and Sans. What is going on with the war veteran? And why is Sans looking over his shoulder?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!! So, I am, and always will be, Undertale trash and I'm a little upset that it's taken me so long to write a fic for my favorite pairing, and I'm also kinda disappointed that there's so little fic for it!! Seriously, Sansby is amazing. I love them together, they are so adorable it hurts. Anyways, my friend, Splinter, asked me to write this for them and they also gave me the idea, so thank you so much love!! I will post the first chapter soon, but here is what you guys have to go on. Comments and kudos will fill me with determination and make me post faster!! Ah, as this is an un-betaed work, so there will be mistakes and if you see any, please point them out in a comment and I will change them as soon as possible. Okay, on with the story!!!  
> No, wait! I lied!!
> 
> DISCLAIMER!!!! I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE!!!! UNDERTALE BELONGS TO TOBY FOX!!!! I OWN NOTHING, execpt for the OC's and the idea of this fic/it's plot. I OWN NOTHING!!!!  
> Okay, now on with the story!! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> -RR
> 
> (P.S. READ THE END NOTES TO CLEAR UP CONFUSION)

Who are we? Well, ask different people and you'll get different answers. I'm a brother, a lover, a good guy and a skeleton barely standing up. To others, I'm a bastard, the one that stops them before anything else can go in their favor. I'm a nightmare with blue eyes and I'm small, but how could I ever inspire such terror? Hmm, if you're one of those on our list, you know why. If you're not, well... Skeletons are calm because nothing gets under our skin, don't you know?

Sorry, bad joke. Hahaha, though it was pretty punny. I guess I need to ketchup with the times and relish the fact that you're even reading this. Why I'm even writing it, well you can thank Grillby and Papyrus; they said journaling is good for you. With all the shit I've been through for the past year, I think I'm going to need more than a journal to fit it all in... But I guess I'll give it a try. If only to make Papyrus happy and Grillbz to stop looking at me like I'm about to break. I love him, I really do, but honestly, I'm okay..... Mostly.

Okay, where to start? I guess with explaining who we are. My name is Sans Font (... Don't ask), older brother to Papyrus Font. We both work for an agency called Under Tale; we find the worst of humanity, dip our roots in and drag them under. After we get all that we need, we leave them, six feet under. After all, dead men tell no tales. Asgore Dreemurr is our boss, and though he may look like he'll rip your spine out and eat you for breakfast, don't worry. That's Undyne. Asgore only does that when he gets angry.

Undyne is far more likely to kill you with her bare hands, though I prefer a gun or a knife myself. My brother likes crowbars, though he has enough muscle to swing a broadsword like a butcher knife (that's a story for another day). Mettaton may just kick you to death if he has to; his legs are like iron. Grillby, if you got him angry enough, would probably just set something on fire and let it burn around you, or use knives. Toriel would just shoot you, or you'd die from one look of her angry face. Flowey, though he's a hacker and is lazier than I am, would shoot you, probably multiple times.

But you don't have to worry about that!! If you're someone on our list, you're already dead anyways. If not, just kick back and enjoy the story. Shit, I have to stop writing- it’s movie night, traditional movie night I might add. Everyone comes over, we curl up on the couch, eat a lot of popcorn, and chocolate and laugh till we're sick. Good times.


	2. Safe and Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normal days don’t exist here; in fact, they may as well be a fairy tale because nothing in this division is normal. In the least. There’s insane co-workers who like to brawl for seemingly no reason, missions that run for unspecified amounts of time, and a pair of twins who only act human around them and a certain bartender/restaurant owner. But that’s commonplace. A betting pool is started and then quickly shifted. And whispers of hellish memories are rising once more. Who is behind them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy mother, I did not expect such a response from you guys and it's made me really, really happy, I'm not even kidding. Thank you to everyone whose left kudos, bookmarked and left a comment; it's really made my day. And what did I say? Comments DO make me post faster!! So, here is the actual start of the story. I hope you guys enjoy, and as this is unbeta'd, please leave a comment if you see an error or, as I will be constantly revising the work and you see something shifted or taken out and you want it back or see something I missed, please leave me a comment and tell me! I will fix it as quickly as I possibly can. Oh, TRIGGER WARNING. There is a gory flashback for Grillby, but that will be marked with +++++ so you can skip over it till you see +++++ again. In the end notes will be a summary of what happened. Okay, enough babbling, on with the story!!  
> No, wait, I lied.  
> DISCLAIMER!!!!! I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE!!! UNDERTALE BELONGS TO TOBY FOX, I OWN NOTHING, except for the plot of this fic and OCS, I OWN NOTHING!!!  
> Okay, now on with the story!! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> -RR
> 
> ** side note: Grillby had a brother not a sister, my bad. It had been edited.

It was calm, for once, in the office. Papyrus walked in through the double glass doors, smiling widely at his reflection. Dark tan skin, thick black hair cut so it was a little more manageable, broad shoulders trying to escape his shirt as he stretched, flexing before the glass, laughing as he did so. Others would think him vain, handsome as he was, what with three miles of leg, snug in dark jeans, blood red boots that went up to his shins, and a tight shirt that might as well be painted on his muscled torso and shoulders. He fidgeted with the red scarf around his neck for a second before he smiled once more and started whistling, waving cheerily to the short pale blonde man slumped over a desk, looking bored, one hand holding his head up as the other lazily moved the mouse around the screen.

“Hiya Flowey!”

“Fuck you, Papyrus.” The hacker shot back, not even bothering to look up. Papyrus chuckled and shrugged before heading to his own desk. The open lay out of the office was like the FBI’s bullpen, but the desks weren’t just coated with files and papers, but personal touches. As it was, Asgore’s private office was half sunroom and greenhouse, with all the plants he kept. Flowey had a nameplate on his desk that stated ‘Asriel’ but after one drunken night, confessed to the team that Asriel wasn’t his actual name.

_‘I got my name changed legally the minute I turned eighteen.’ He said, upper body slumped over the table as Undyne and Alphys, sitting next to him, leaned closer to the slight man, as Sans, Papyrus, Mettatton, Muffet, Frisk and Chara, leaned over the table. Asgore and Toriel sat patiently on chairs pulled up the the booth as Grillby leaned against the backing of one of the booth, wiping out a glass with a rag. Sans put down his Ketchup, an alcoholic drink in a condiment based line of drinks started by Grillby; most didn’t have the actual condiment in them, but Ketchup did, plus vodka or whiskey and a hell of a lot of ketchup. Sans was the only one who drank it._

_‘What do you mean?’ Sans asked, looking a little confused but intrigued none the less. The hacker rolled his eyes and took another swig of his beer only to find it empty. Grillby was there in seconds with a new beer, taking the empty glass away. Asriel nodded his thanks and Grillby shrugged, leaning against the side of the booth once more._

_‘My parents w-were hippies-’ he hiccuped a few times before taking another drink of his beer. ‘And I was born in a literal field of daisies, so they called me their flower child. That got shortened to Flowey. And there’s no way in fuck I’m signing anything legal with that goddamn name, so the second I turned eighteen, I changed my name legally.’_

_‘Holy fuck, that’s hilarious!! Flowey!!’ Undyne collapsed into a fit of drunken giggles as Mettaton shook his head, chuckling while Papyrus, Muffet, Frisk, Chara, Alphys, Asgore and even Toriel laughed. Sans signed something to Grillby that sent Chara and Frisk into a renewed fit of giggles as Flowey glared at his so called team._

_‘What’d you say, skeleton?’ The blonde demanded, glaring at the dark skinned male. Sans grinned and winked as Grillby chuckled, shaking his head._

_‘I said, You’re As-REAL as a flower child gets, if you were a snap dragon.’ Papyrus slammed his head into the table, groaning as Grillby chuckled, shaking his head. The copper haired man looked amused, a real smile on his face. Papyrus didn’t miss how Sans moved a little closer to the Scot, and even Undyne, in her drunken haze, noticed. But before either could ask or make a comment, Flowey blew up at the group, swearing up and down, accent thickening till it was impossible to understand the Chicago hacker._

Papyrus smiled at the memory, even as the hacker glared at him from across the room but Asriel wasn’t all that bad; sure, he was lazier than Sans most days, sleeping most of the day unless he had something pressing to do, and though his desk was dominated by several large computer screens that were mounted on the wall where he had positioned himself, Flowey usually worked from a single laptop, turning to his monitors when he had something important to do. Papyrus’ own desk was along the aisle with a glass barrier on the frontside of the desk and a cork board on the other side, opposite the side that face the aisle, so he could stick photos, memos, and important things there where he could see them immediately. Mettaton’s desk was across from his, and his boyfriend usually spent the day lounging, legs that may as well be sin in jeans propped up on his desk, wheelie chair leaned back as far as it could go, case file propped in his lap. Papyrus knew his boyfriend wouldn’t get in until thirty minutes after him, having to stop and pick up at least three cups of coffee.

Undyne would be in already, either in the lab, visiting her girlfriend, Alphys, or the scientist would be up on their floor, chatting with Undyne for maybe an hour or so before heading back into the lab to be sure no one messed with her experiments. Undyne’s desk was immaculate; papers piled in specific orders, computer in the very center of her desk, pens and pencils in the holder at the corner- nothing was out of place. This was probably because most of what Undyne did was on her laptop, which she would be hunched over, computer in her lap as her legs rested on the desk, not messing a single sheaf of paper. It was almost scary.

Muffet’s work space was closer to the wall, and had spider decorations cross the top of it. She could be found knitting lacy, delicate patterns into sweaters or gloves that she would then sell online at insane prices. But it made sense; she poured her soul into making dollies, lacy shawls, gloves, or even embroidery, so Papyrus saw no problem with high prices. He looked for his older brother but Sans wasn’t at his desk. Sans desk was like controlled chaos; no one else knew where anything was but Sans got really pissed off if anyone tried to mess with the carefully stacked piles of files, books and paper so everyone made sure to ask before touching the desk. An intern made the mistake of going through Sans’ stuff and well… There was a reason why they had such a high intern turnover rate.

Papyrus shook his head and headed to the lounge to see if there was a fresh pot of coffee when he heard,

“They couldn’t possibly be together, could they?” Undyne was asking Alphys. He could see the red head leaning against the counter, coffee mug in hand, her lean muscles tightened in her slightly awkward position. She wore her usual skin tight short sleeve black shirt, green skinny cargo pants and black combat boots, her eye patch being tapped as she thought. It may be unusual for someone to stay on a team after having such a fatal injury but after six months, Asgore reached back out to the sniper and asked her if she would come back. Undyne may be blinded in one eye from a knife wound but that hadn’t impaired her ability to fight, not to mention shoot. She could still land anyone on their ass, as she demonstrated several times when out in the field.

“I-I don’t know, Undyne… I mean, they’re such good friends, and I don’t think Sans is even gay…” Alphys said softly, the short, portly blonde murmured. She wore a black skirt and light green top and black flats that Papyrus thought looked very nice on her, her lab coat a constant fixture as she tugged on the sleeves before pushing her round glasses up a little more on her nose.

“Why are you two talking about Sans?” He asked, making his presence at the doorway known. Undyne jerked in surprise and Alphys started to stutter, making it nearly impossible to understand the short scientist.

“It’s okay, Alphys! Sans doesn’t mind; besides, he’s not even here.” Papyrus said with a laugh. Alphys hid her face in her hands as Undyne eyed her best friend for a moment before grinning, teeth glinting, canines pointed.

“Alright, maybe you can clear this up for us, since you and Sans are so close and all. Are Sans and Grillby together?”

“Of course they are!” Papyrus said, eyebrows raised in surprise. How did they not know?

“R-really?” Alphys asked, raising her head a little. Papyrus nodded, grinning widely now.

“Of course! Sans is with him all the time; they’re the best of friends! Plus, Grillby does live with Sans.” Undyne face palmed and shook her head.

“Jesus Christ- Pap, we’re asking if he and Grillby are in a relationship.” Papyrus furrowed his brow a little and frowned, trying to think before he shrugged.

“I don’t know. I do know that Grillby spends a lot of time with Sans outside of the restaurant, though. More than housemates would. We had a movie night with Sans last month and he and Grillby were pretty close on the couch. Though it was kinda weird, cause Grillby doesn’t let a lot of people lean against him like that, or box him against the arm of the couch…” Undyne nodded as Alphys titled her head to the side.

“Why is that?”

“Grillbz was in the war, got discharged honorably for having five bullets in his leg. Most of the bone in his right leg is titanium; femur, patella, tibia and fibula. His foot is the only part that’s still bone.” Sans voice startled the others, making them jump. The short man had an uncanny ability to move silently, which freaked out just about everyone. He wore his usual white shirt, blue, hood fur-lined, hoodie, black jeans and a pair of black converse, dark tan skin a little lighter from the past few days spent indoors. His heterochromatic eyes glinted with mischief and secrets. The right was an icy blue while the left was a deep brown. Papyrus had the same genetic disorder, though his was a little more subtle. His left eye was a dark amber and his right was dark brown.

Sans walked into the lounge, looking amused, and lightly punched Papyrus’ shoulder. Side by side, you would think that Papyrus was the older brother; he stood at almost six foot three, and just looking at much older than Sans. In reality, Papyrus was twenty-two and Sans was twenty-five, and though Papyrus was far more muscular than his brother, and broader, and Sans standing at five foot five, Sans was able to flip his younger brother with terrifying ease; he could hold his own against Undyne easily and could even draw with Asgore. He didn’t look terribly muscular, and in fact had slight pudge over his stomach, but he was arguably one of the strongest fighters on the team.

“Now, why were you talking about Grillby?” He asked, getting a mug from the cupboard and pouring himself some coffee before he squeezed ketchup into the mug and stirred until he was satisfied and took a long drink. Though they were long used to their friend’s strange ketchup obsession, Undyne had to resist the urge to gag and instead shivered as Alphys looked affronted that Sans would ruin such a sacred caffeinated drink- as a scientist she basically lived off coffee, while Papyrus rolled his eyes.

“We, uh, we were- uhmn…” Alphys finished the rest of the sentence very quietly.

“What?” Sans asked, eyebrows rising, titling his head to the side a little.

“WewerewonderingifyouandGrillbywereinarelationship!!” The small scientist said all at once, and Sans smiled, chuckling.

“I lava the fact that you’re guessing.” He chuckled as Papyrus groaned and Undyne glared at the shorter man, who winked and slipped out of the lounge, ketchup-coffee in hand.

“Well, I guess we could always ask Grillby…” Papyrus muttered and Undyne nodded.

“Today at lunch, we’ll go and ask him, see what he says.”

“I-I wonder if he’ll take part in my post-traumatic stress disorder treatment…” Sans sighed as he heard Alphys talk about the PTSD. It wouldn’t work. He knew. Grillby knew. All that would help was sitting up in the late night, waiting for the terror to stop clawing their spines to shreds, making them twitch erratically as they waited for calm to return. A lot of hot chocolate was drunk in that time. He pulled out his phone and started texting Grillby on his way back to his desk.

‘ _Haha, Grillb_ _, you’ve got to hear what Undyne_ _, Alphys,_ _and Pap were talking about._ ’ he giggled as he thought about it. Oh, if only they knew. Really, neither man minded their friends and family knowing, Frisk and Chara knew, and he was pretty sure Toriel knew, but they just didn’t see the need to broadcast it to the world. He and Grillby were perfectly happy the way they were; sleeping the same warm bed, eating breakfast together and texting through the day till lunch, signing to each other as the others talked loudly before Grillby would wait for Sans after he closed, Frisk and Chara waiting with him on the weekends, as Toriel allowed them to sleep over from Friday till Sunday afternoon.

‘ _Oh? And what would that be?_ ’ Grillby responded and Sans could almost see his boyfriend’s eye roll.

‘ _They were asking Pap about us; I heard them talking about the movie night last month. Pap, as much as I love him, still hasn’t realized it. It’s kinda funny._ ’ Grillby’s response was almost immediate.

‘ _Of course it is. But you know, we probably should tell them soon. Or, at least be a little more obvious._ ’ Sans snorted but he could feel something warm bloom through his chest, eating down his spine as he grinned. Grillby wanted their friends, their family to know about them, or at least be more obvious about it. Neither man was ashamed or afraid of their relationship but with Grillby’s past and Sans’... _Difficult_ upbringing, it made both men cagey around other people, family/friends excluded. He replied,

 _‘Grill, it’d take you making out with me for them to realize._ ’ Grillby didn’t respond for several minutes and Sans sighed, putting his phone on his desk before turning to his latest mountain of paperwork. He really should organize that… He sighed again but set about organizing the finished paperwork and that which he had yet to do. He didn’t notice his phone going off till he had most of the paperwork in folders, signed and stacked, ready to go to Asgore when he heard an annoyed,

“Sans!” and looked up. Muffet was staring at him, eyebrow scrunched together, her dark skin glinting in the light as she strode over to his desk and pointing at his phone, which had been pinging non-stop for- He looked at the clock and paled slightly. He had been arranging files and papers since eight-thirty, and it was eleven forty. So, he had been working for almost four hours. He grinned at Muffet, shrugging his shoulders. The woman sighed and shook her head. Her black hair was in the usual buns at the top of her head, her red dress ruffling a little, black heel tapping as his cell phone pinged once again.

“I’ll take the files to Asgore if you either answer those fucking messages or turn it off, or so help me, I will make sure it never sees the light of day again.” Sans raised his hands in surrender and grabbed his phone, and noticing his coffee had disappeared- he had most likely absentmindedly drank it all as he was organizing the papers- stood, turning his phone to vibrate and getting more coffee. When he returned to his desk, his Andriod had vibrated exactly ten times, at least by Undyne’s glare. Flowey looked mildly pissed and plugged in his headphones, glaring at everyone in the bullpen. Sans laughed softly, sitting and opening his phone. He had fifteen messages from Grillby, five from Chara, three from Frisk and two from Toriel. He sat back, leaning back in his chair, feet on his newly cleared desk, and began to read through them, coffee mug resting in one hand.

He started off with Toriel’s, knowing she would expect a response.

‘ _Sans, do you mind if Frisk and Chara come and spend the night with you and Grillby_ _tonight? I know this is short_ notice _and a Wednesday, but it’s our anniversary. I’ll see if I can get our usual sitter._ ’

‘ _Sans, our usual sitter is sick. Can you take them for the night? If not, I understand and Asgore_ _and I can take to our backup plans._ ’ Sans laughed and quickly replied.

‘ _You know Grillby_ _and I love them; course they can spend the night with us. Grillby_ _can get them to school in the morning; I’ll tell him to pick them up from school._ ’ Toriel responded almost immediately.

‘ _Oh, thank_ _you,_   _Sans!! I know my children can be a handful for most people, but they love you and Grillby_ _. I’ll call him now and make sure he knows. -T_ ’ Sans chuckled and continued to scroll through his messages. Chara was complaining about teachers, though their new history teacher was pretty nice and could sign so they didn’t have to translate what Frisk was saying. Frisk said the same thing, going on for about three paragraphs, which sent as two separate messages, going on and on about how wonderful this new teacher was, how they didn’t say ‘she’ or ‘hers’ for Frisk or Chara and respected their non-binary pronouns. Sans smiled and responded to both of them appropriately. Then, he moved onto Grillby’s. And he almost choked on his coffee.

‘ _... Maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad thing_.’

‘ _Frisk and Chara would be at school, so Toriel_ _, if she comes for lunch, can’t get annoyed at me for kissing you so lewdly. And believe me, I would._ ’

' _You love to rush kissing me, trying to get to the rest of me as fast as possible, like that would change the fact that you’d be on your back as I slowly bit and kissed and licked down your neck_.’

‘ _It’s kinda funny, really. Everyone would think you’d overpower me. But, they’re wrong, aren’t they? You love it when I take my time,_ unraveling _you slowly, making you groan and moan_.’

‘ _I think it’d take me at least shoving my tongue down your throat and biting your neck for them to get the idea. Don’t you? Question is, where would I bite?_ ’

 _‘Oh, by the way,_   _Toriel may need us to watch Frisk and Chara tonight. She called and asked; I said okay. I assume you will as well but she said she would text you just to be sure._

‘ _Ah, I have to deal with some arseholes. I’ll be right back._ ’ Sans calmed his rapidly beating heart and took a drink of his coffee. He really shouldn’t have done that.

‘ _Ah, now where was I? Oh right, where I would bite you._ _Hmn, maybe dangerously close_ _to the spot just by the base of your neck that makes you moan? Or maybe right underneath your ear, nibbling as I go?_ ’

‘ _That one made you moan last night._ ’

‘ _I still can’t stop thinking about the way your back arched, almost completely off the bed… Damn Sans._ ’

At this, Sans really did choke, hacking and coughing as he tried to breathe again. Undyne was there in a second, slamming a hand on his back, which helped get the liquid down the right pipe, so to speak, and he signed thanks, not trusting his voice to crack. Thankfully, his phone screen dimmed before shutting off during his coughing fit so Undyne couldn’t see what caused the reaction.

“You okay there Sans?” she asked and Sans nodded, coughing a few more times before adding,

“Yup, just ah, went down the wrong pipe. I was leaning too far back in my chair and got startled.” Undyne hummed and he laughed nervously, trying to look her straight in the eyes without freaking out. He was good at hiding every emotion, expect his nerves. Well, and whenever he was around Grillby- the Scot could read like he was an open book and then past that. Pap could as well, or at least, some of Sans. But there was something about Grillby that made it so much easier to drop every pretense and let go. Undyne stared at him for a few moments and Sans took another sip of his coffee, just to prove that he was fine, and the red head nodded, though still gave him a lingering look that made him gulp nervously.

“Just be glad that Pap wasn’t here to see that; he would have been freaking out over you,” Undyne said before she left and Sans nodded, sighing at his good fortune. Papyrus also knew the code to his phone and if he connected Sans coughing fit with him reading on his phone, his younger brother would probably try to kill Grillby. Quickly, he read through the rest of Grillby’s messages, though the other five were about what to do for dinner, if Sans wanted to watch a movie with the kids before dinner, during dinner or after, alerting Sans that he had been called by Toriel, and that he would pick up Frisk and Chara. The last one asked what time everyone was going to get down to the restaurant because it was starting to fill up.

“Hey, you guys ready to head to lunch?” Sans called, trying as nonchalantly as possible to wave to everyone’s attention. Asriel nodded and kicked Mettaton’s desk as Undyne stood and stretched, waving a hand in front of Papyrus’s face to get the taller man’s attention. Muffet stood and went to Asgore’s office, taking the eight steps to the the upper level in two big bounds and tapping on the door. Asgore came out, almost filling the frame. He looked a cross between terrifying and a teddy bear; tall, standing at six foot six, with large, broad shoulders and a lot of muscle. Where Undyne and Papyrus had broad shoulders and lean muscle, Asgore was all muscle. He wore a nice suit and had large hands with slenders fingers that had enough strength in them to crush bone. It had happened once or twice. But his light tan and gentle smile, full flaxen beard and short flaxen hair gave the impression of a gentle giant.

“Lunch?” he asked, timber rolling deep in his chest. Muffet nodded and smiled.

“Of course! And if we don’t go soon, all the good spaces will be taken up!”

“Oh, Muffet, you know that Grillby will save us a spot, no matter what.” He said, rolling his green eyes before he followed the slight, curvy woman down the steps and smiled at the others. He treated every member of his team like family; stern but fair and quick to make them laugh. But there was a difference between ‘ _Boss Asgore_ ’ and ‘ _Asgore_ ’. ‘ _Boss Asgore_ ’ was blank, stern, though fair, but he expected his team to do the best they could, and he knew their limits. He expected them to respect him like he respected them and had a terrifying aura of badassery and a glare that could make even smartass Flowey wither. But ‘ _Asgore_ ’ was the one they usually saw; a calm, serene smile on his face most of the time, a happy man who was quick with a joke and usually kept his door open in case someone needed to get his attention easily.

Today had been a surprisingly low energy day, which rarely ever happened. Normality came to die in Under Tale; the most ‘normal day’ was everyone being insane, having loud debates over paperwork or placing bets on various relationships. Toriel would come in some days with baked goods, Frisk and Chara just behind. Chara would spend most of their time with Asriel, talking in soft tones and laughing. Frisk would flit between everyone, but spent a large majority of their time with Sans and Papyrus, signing about their day and asking the brothers about theirs, etc.

“I don’t know if I should be worried about the almost normality of today or not…” Muffet murmured and Mettaton laughed, leaning against Papyrus as he waved away her fears.

“Oh, don’t worry darling! There’s bound to be something interesting happening today; we don’t have ‘normal days’ for very long. Just be careful what you wish for.” Muffet sighed as Alphys appeared in the hallway, nervously looking around, labcoat absent, tugging at a bracelet Undyne had given her for their year anniversary.

“Alphys! Over here!” Sans called and the pale woman scurried over, a smile blooming across her face.

“Oh, I was getting worried you had gone without me because I got wrapped up in a new experiment and some testing from the last case, and I didn’t hear my phone is it went off-” Undyne stopped her girlfriend with a sweet kiss and smiled, her usual hyper-self calm as she soothed her anxious girlfriend.

“Al, we would never leave you behind! You know that!” Alphys nodded and smiled, relaxing as Undyne hugged her then pulled her into the elevator, everyone else piling in. Well, really, they took two elevators. Sans, Undyne, Mettaton, and Alphys in one, Asgore, Flowey, Muffet and Papyrus in the other. They reached Grillby’s with no incident, the cool autumn weather marking the start of October left behind once they went inside the warm, inviting restaurant.

“I’ll go get Grillby and get our drinks. Usual?” Sans asked and everyone nodded before they took their usual booth seat near the middle of the wall where they could see everything and not have to crane their necks awkwardly. Sans nodded and made his way to the bar before hopping up on his usual stool. Grillby nodded to him, meaning he had seen him and would be with him soon. Sans signed back,

_Don’t worry about it._

Grillby rolled his eyes and went back into the kitchen. Sans sighed and fiddled with his phone before he heard the stool next to him creak and turned slightly so he could see the newcomer. It was a very beautiful woman, even Sans had to admit that. But he was gayer than the day was long and he simply smiled before turning back to his phone.

“You know, most people would say hello,” she said, voice a little on the higher side and she pushed chocolate curls away from her face, revealing dark hazel eyes and pale skin. Sans looked her up and down once before he smiled, fake and wide. She wore black leggings and a short grey pencil skirt, a white button up shirt and an open front sweater.

“Hi.” he said before he started humming underneath his breath, trying to block her out. Unfortunately, she was persistent and eased closer so her breasts were pressed against her arms, which were folded on the bar. Sans sighed and turned his head, propping his elbow on the bar and his head on his hand, trying to convey he was bored and didn’t want to talk to her; he had a really hard time being politely blunt to people and he didn’t want Grillby’s reputation to suffer because he sounded like an ass.

“I’m Samantha. What’s your name, handsome?”

“Sans.” he said shortly, edging away a little when she came closer.

“Well, Sans, would you like to spend lunch with me? I’ve never seen a more handsome man alone.” Sans was about to open his mouth to retort when he heard a low growl and felt something akin to fire behind him. The next thing he knew was his breath being stolen as Grillby was kissing him senseless, almost tilting Sans at an awkward angle to do so. Sans moaned softly as Grillby ran his fire hot tongue across his lips then into every nook and crany he knew in Sans’ mouth. Which was extensive. Finally, just as Sans felt like he was going to melt, he felt Grillby pull away with a soft ‘pop’ and wrap his muscular arms around Sans’ waist and pull him to his chest, almost pulling Sans off the stool as he growled in Sans ear,

“Mine.” before he turned to Samantha, who was staring at the pair like she had been slapped, which Sans had to say caused a fair amount of happiness to swell in chest; showed her.

“Sorry, but Sans is my boyfriend. Has been for four long years.” Samantha nodded dumbly before she coughed and muttered,

“Sorry about the confusion.” and fled. That left Sans all of thirty seconds to enjoy Grillby’s warmth as the man helped him sit back on the stool so he wouldn’t fall, though his arms were still wrapped tightly around his waist as Sans chuckled lowly.

“You okay there, fire demon?” Grillby rolled his eyes and used Sans head to help push up his thin-rimmed glasses, but Sans could feel him smiling.

“Now I am.” And then the happy little bubble burst at Undyne’s scrrech. The rest of the patrons, already used to Grillby’s possessive nature and the groups loudness paid no mind but the few who had never been in when Under Tale was there looked around in fear before looking in confusion as the large group ran towards the pair, everyone talking a million miles an hour.

“ _WHAT THE FUCK!!? YOU WERE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM ALL ALONG?!_ ” Undyne screeched as Alphys looked like she was torn between giggling, having her face burst into flame and shock. She settled on all three while cooing,

“Oh, you two are so cute!” she giggled, the blush not showing any signs of fading as her eyes went wide behind her glasses.

“Bro, how could not tell the amazing Papyrus about this relationship?!” Papyrus actually looked hurt and Sans winced, feeling guilty about, technically, keeping his younger brother in the dark.

“Oh darlings, how could you not tell us?! You two are so adorable together! Why didn’t you say something sooner?!” Mettaton was gushing, leaning dramatically against Papyrus.

“Wait, does this mean I win? Hell yes! I win!!” Flowey crowed, pumping a fist in the air before glaring. “Wait, why the fuck didn’t you say something sooner?” Sans shrugged.

“Oh, I must make you something! I’ll even cut the price for you two! Hmn, maybe a blanket? Or a pillow with your names? Oh, the possibilities!” Muffet tittered, looking ecstatic.

“Congratulations, you two. I kind of already knew.” Asgore said, scratching the back of his head. Grillby sighed before he yelled,

“Alright, shut up!” everyone immediately stopped talking. Grillby didn’t talk very often in public unless it was necessary and even then, it was very soft, almost below conversation level. He rarely ever shouted.

“Thank you,” he said, in a more quiet tone of voice. “I’ll go and get your usual, then we’ll explain, okay?” Everyone nodded and Grillby gave Sans one more hug and a chaste kiss that turned into three before Grillby finally pulled away to get their food. Sans was blushing slightly and flustered as his friends pestered him for answers, though at a much more normal tone of voice.

“See, what’d I say darling? Always be careful what you wish for.” Mettaton said as he slid into the booth after Muffet. Sans sat next to Papyrus but he sat so he was on the outside, near the floor. Papyrus sat next to Mettaton, who sat next to Asgore. On Asgore’s right was Muffet, then Flowey and Undyne and Alphys. It was nothing short of a miracle how they all managed to fit in the booth and Sans simply said,

“I’ll explain when Grillby gets here.” The others nodded, grudgingly and waited. Thankfully, Grillby didn’t take long and a young man by the name of Blooky came out from the kitchen to mind the bar, head moving up and down to the beat of his music playing out of his large over ear headphones. He wore a grey and black striped shirt, black pants and an apron around his waist. Grillby waved to get his attention, motioning to take the headphones off and the younger man complied, signing he was sorry. Grillby waved it off and smiled before setting down the two trays of food before returning to the bar, saying something softly to Blooky, who nodded and then came back to the table, pulling an unused chair so he could sit beside Sans.

Once everyone had grabbed their usual lunch, Sans not even having to touch the ketchup as Grillby had already added the amount Sans usually had with his food, Grillby took a deep breath and asked, brogue only hinted in his soft words,

“What has Sans told you?”

“Absolutely nothing.” Undyne said with a soft glare at Sans, who shrugged and grinned a little around his first hot dog.

“Alright… How much do you want to know?”

“How about everything you’re willing to tell us?” Asgore said gently after swallowing a bite of his burger. Grillby looked at Sans who put down his food and signed,

 _I can tell the harder parts, if you want. You don’t have to say anything, babe._ Grillby sighed and shook his head.

 _No, I’ll tell them. If I start signing instead of talking, you can pick it up, deal?_ Sans nodded and squeezed Grillby’s hand. Blooky came at that exact moment with drinks and carefully set them out in front of each person. He looked at Grillby before putting a glass of water in front of him. Grillby smiled softly and Blooky smiled back before he left, holding the tray to his chest.

“I asked him to get me a whiskey scotch, but of course, he knew better,” Grillby said with a smile and Sans rolled his eyes. Everyone else looked at them expectantly. Grillby took a sip of his water and ran his hand through his copper red hair, pulling it to one side and rubbing the part that had been shaved. He took another deep breath and started.

“I was in the war, a special operations task force. I was a lieutenant commander…”

+++++

_I looked at my wife and daughter through the computer screen before I sighed and smiled, remorseful._

_“I’m sorry honey. I won’t be home until New Years at this point. We’ve found a new target and we want to hit them as fast as possible before they have a chance to catch wind of us.” My wife frowned but nodded, sighing softly as she looked at me adoringly._

_‘Okay dear. But at least you’ll be home for Fuku’s birthday on the loveliest day of the year.’ The young girl smiled and giggled,_

_‘Mom!!’_

_“Oh, don’t be like that, Fuku_ _” I said with a soft smile, shaking my head in mock sternness. “Cupid decided that you would come on the most romantic day of the year, not to mention turn eleven this year. And besides, I have heard of a young man in your life? Does he know of my standards?”_

_‘Of course Daddy! Oh, and Uncle Sans came by a few days ago to make sure that I got home safe.’_

_“What, why?”_

_‘There’s been a string of robberies in the neighborhood, so he walked me home with_ Jacob- _’ Fuku stopped and blushed aggressively._

 _“Ohohoho, so his name is Jacob? Hmn_ _, I’ll have to find out from Sans Jacob’s last name-”_

 _‘Daddy!’ Fuku huffed before she giggled. ‘His last name is Nicecream_ _and he’s a total sweetheart. He promised Uncle Sans that he’d take good care of me and that if he couldn’t live up to your standards then he’d probably shatter.’ I_ _rolled my eyes and laughed._

 _“_ _Oh,_ _honey… Alright, just be careful, alright?” Fuku squealed and nodded frantically._

_‘I promise I’ll be super careful Daddy!’_

_‘Okay, Fuku, go and get ready for dance practice.’_

_‘Yes,_ _Mom. I love you Daddy!!’ and she blew a kiss to me, which I caught and placed against my chest before she ran out of the frame and up the stairs._

_“Okay, what’s wrong?” I asked as Meria sighed and shook her head._

_‘Nothing, just miss_ _you is all.’_

_“I know, I miss you more. But I’ll be home soon, I promise.” Meria sighed but nodded._

_‘Okay dear. I love you.’ She kissed her fingers and pressed them against the camera, me copying her._

_“I love you_ more. _” I smiled and Meria waved until the screen went dark._

_“Uhm, boss? Aren’t we heading home before New Years? I thought we were going to be home before Christmas.” Another voice asked and I turned, smiling at the shorter man._

_“Trust me,_ _Aaron, we’ll be home before Christmas; I want to surprise them. I already told Sans and Papyrus to get them out of the house the day we get back so I can surprise them with dinner.” I stood and stretched, my six foot five frame made bulky by the combat gear I was forced to wear._

 _“Hmn_ _, I can understand that, boss_. _” Aaron said with a smile. He was really just a kid; he had enlisted at eighteen and fought his way through the ranks till I found out about him and immediately enlisted the gunner. Aaron was the youngest of my team at twenty, then it was Maria at twenty-three, I myself and Ama at twenty-four, Gray at the oldest at twenty-six made up my team. I was the leader as a lieutenant commander but also because I have a terrifying proficiency with fire and knives, tactics_ ,  _and skill with_ _terrain_ _sign language and language in general that had me a leader of my own special forces team._

 _“Uh, boss, if you don’t mind me asking, how is your daughter turning_ elven _when you’re only twenty-four-” Ama started, her eyebrows rising in concern and confusion._

_“Oh, Meria and I adopted Fuku when she was five and we were dating, though I was going to ask Meria to marry me. She’s not my actual daughter, but my brothers. Unfortunately, he and his wife died in a car crash and Fuku was in the back seat. She developed short term amnesia and even when we told her that we weren’t her real parents but her aunt and uncle, she nodded and said, ‘But you’re still going to take care of me, like the otters at the zoo did to the baby otter who didn’t have a mommy or a daddy, so that means you’re my new mommy and daddy!’ and I swear my heart leapt into my throat._

_“We had only dated for about three years prior to having Fuku in our lives, and I held off on asking Meria to marry me, just to be sure that we could handle having a small child in the mix. And it worked, though we waited until Fuku was eight to get married, though I asked Meria to marry me when Fuku turned seven. We got married that spring of Fuku’s eighth birthday. Sans, my friend she was talking about, helped me out a lot. I met him pretty early on, actually, we were best friends in high school and then he disappeared to college and I didn’t hear from him for a long while. Then, I bumped into him by accident one day and we caught up. That was three, almost four, years ago, just after I got engaged. He came over and would watch Fuku with his younger brother Papyrus, for us while we were doing everything at once.” I smiled as I thought of my younger friend and softly shook my head._

_“Anyways, that’s enough mush. Let’s get back to planning.” The other two members of my team nodded and we headed out of the tent to the other waiting members._

_(_ “I didn’t know that was the last time I would see them… I thought I would see them again.” Grillby said softly before he took a long drink of water. Everyone waited, food mostly eaten, for him to continue. He took another deep breath and continued. _)_

_It had been a week and a half since they started the operation, mostly recognisance. It was a period of lull and my commanding officers suddenly came in one day._

_“Lieutenant Commander Grillby Alitstor_ _O' Kean.”_

_“It’s O’Cain, sir.” I corrected automatically and the man nodded, correcting himself._

_“O’Cain, then. You need to come with us.” I looked behind_ _the man and saw my commanding officer, another Scott by the name Mary Branwen; though why she was dressed in her formal uniform, I had no idea. I turned my attention to the man who was speaking to me, who I had met once at a party that Mary had dragged me to with Meria, and if I was remembering correctly, his name was Kevin O’Toole. I furrowed my brows but nodded and followed my commanding officer and O’Toole into the tent._

_“Alitstor, you may want to sit down for this,” Mary said softly and I asked,_

_“Ma’am?”_

_“Not today, Grillby_ _. It’s Mary.” My heart started to sink and my eyes started to go wide._

_“Lieutenant Commander, I’m sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but there’s been a horrible string of home invasions. Your house was one of the houses hit just this past week. Your wife and daughter-” O’Toole paused and Mary let out a shaky breath, hands tightening to fists before she put one hand in a pocket, not able to meet my eyes._

_“Mary?” I asked softly and O’Toole continued._

_“Your wife and daughter were killed in the attack. I’m so sorry, Lieutenant.” I nodded, numb. I couldn’t feel anything._

_“Grillby_ _, if you need your team to pull out and another to come in-” Mary was standing slowly, preparing for the outburst. But there was none. My entire world ended in a single sentence. That was it. I could feel everything unraveling, but as my Mum and Grandda taught me, use your emotion to fan the flames of determination, get the task done_ _and then succumb to what happened._

“ _No_. _” I said softly, closing my eyes tightly. “No, I will see this operation through to the end, then I will retire from the military.” Mary blinked before she rushed forward and hugged me, her friend now, not her subordinate, tightly._

 _“Oh, sweetheart.” her own brogue_ _came out, thick as maple syrup, and I clung to her, unashamed of my tears that stained her formal uniform. I shook silently for several long minutes before I gasped and slowly regained my composure._

 _“Alitstor_ _, come to me if you need anything. I mean it. I’ll hold off on their funerals as long as I can. The minute you’re operation ends, I’ll have the funeral preparations made and you can come home. If you need a place to stay, you know you’re welcome with_ _me and Alan. I’m sure Lana would like to see her Uncle again, and have you teach her how to throw knives.” Mary tried to force some cheer into her voice but it didn’t work and I went stoic, merely blinking my amber eyes at her words. She sighed and hugged me again._

 _“You have my number if you need anything. Kev will take care of anything your team needs in the meantime; he works with the FBI. He’ll be your connection back home side, okay?”I_ _nodded and Mary pressed a photo into my hands._

 _“Here. It’s a copy, but I think you need it.” I looked down and saw myself, Meria and Fuku with Sans next to me, grinning and making a peace sign, Papyrus saluting and grinning like a_ mad man _in front of the brothers new house, me in my_ flack _jacket and camo pants and boots, having come from work on the base about five hours drive from their homes; I would spend three to four days a week there and come home for the remaining week, spending as much time as I could with my small family. I could feel tears sliding down my face as I looked at my young friends, Fuku smiling so widely, Meria caught mid-laugh… Mary had taken the photo, I remembered. God, my heart was breaking._

 _“It’ll be okay, Grillby_ _.” She was saying softly. “The operation should wait at least two days for you to get a grip again, okay? And that’s both an order and a request from a friend, okay?” I nodded and sighed, lifting my head as I calmed myself down. The following days, I was barely able to function before I slammed the emotive part away and let the fire inside me eat it all, before forcing it to temper down and become compartmentalized so I could deal with it later._

(“Grillby, I can finish it.” Sans said softly and the man shook his head. “No, I need this. It’s okay, Sans.” The smaller man frowned but pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek and nodded, squeezing his hand. Grillby continued.)

_The night before our operation started up again, I had a Skype call with Sans. He looked like he was going to kill someone but he smiled when he saw me._

_‘Hey, Grillby.’_

“ _Hi,_ _Sans.”_

 _‘Okay, I can’t sugar coat this. I’m in the FBI and I’m working on the case that took Meria and Fuku from us. I swear to every deity ever, Grillby_ _, that I will bring this son of a bitch in and make sure he has a very bad time.’ I was startled out of my fouge_ _state by the intense tone and stared at him in confusion. Sans looked like he could wring someone’s neck and not give a damn._

_“Sans,”_

_‘Grillby, if you tell me not to, I’m sorry, but I’m going to, no matter what. This filthy family ripper is going to fucking_   _pay for causing you this unnecessary pain.’_

 _“No, I was going to say thank_ _you. And I that I hope you give them hell.” Sans grinned at that moment, his strange eyes almost glowing as he nodded, voice dropping a few octaves._

_‘I’ll give them an extra dose of hellfire, compliments of you.’ I nodded and I could feel a few tears starting to escape. Sans looked like a kicked puppy but before he could say anything, I swore and shook my head._

_“Sans, we’re about to lose connection.”_

_‘Oh, okay. Hey,_ _Grillbz?’_

_“Yeah, Sans?” I asked, not entirely sure what he was going to say. He gave a small smile before asking,_

_‘Why don’t you come live with me after you get out of the military? Pap moved in with Mettaton about three weeks ago, and this house is too big for one person, even if they come over and visit me often.’ I smiled for the first time if what felt years and nodded._

_“Yeah, okay.”_

_‘Oh, and Grillby? Why don’t skeleton’s feel the cold?’_

_“Why?” I ask, waiting for the inevitable pun._

_‘Because it goes right through them. Don’t you lava the fact I can make you laugh, no matter what?’ I snorted and laughed, a little bitter, but Sans smiled back, happy that I at least was smiling and laughing._

_‘I’ll see you when you’re back home, Grillbz.’_

_“See you when I’m back, Sans.” and then the screen went black. I sighed and picked up my helmet before Ama came in, looking worried before she smiled and I nodded back. It was time to finish what we started._

_In hindsight, it could have gone much, much worse than it did. But it still ended pretty damn badly. Aaron wound up getting wounded, shot three times in the pelvis and as I started to carry him back, I got shot in the leg. There was nothing but tearing pain and pure agony before my team was dragging me back. I was screaming, holding onto Aaron with one arm and firing till I clicked empty at our enemy. There was so much blood, and the stench of fuel, burning blood, skin and hair before there was a bright flash and everything hurt. I was temporarily blinded by the blast and I was falling unconscious fast due to blood loss._

_When I woke up, I was in a helicopter, people yelling to be heard over the blades. I don’t remember much besides that and someone saying ‘He’s awake!’ before I was under again. There_ was _just waves of pain, bone deep_ , _like I had been struck by lightning and had all my bone in my right leg shattered at once. I couldn’t move. I couldn’t breathe. I was drowning in my own screams, begging for death, pleading for anyone, someone, to let me see my wife, my daughter, my friends, anyone. I think I was conscious when I asked for someone, anyone. But no one answered. When I woke up again, Sans and Papyrus were asleep on either side of my bed, dark circles under their eyes._

 _“Hmnph_ _-” I groaned, barely able to speak. Sans’ eyes shot open and he looked down at me with relief and worry before he said softly,_

 _“Hey_ , _Grillby.” I nodded in return, but even that hurt. My hands felt like lead and Sans sighed before running a hand through his hair and saying,_

_“Blink once for yes, twice for no, okay?” I blinked once. He smiled._

_“Okay, do you remember what happened to Meria and Fuku?” One blink. Sans looked upset but then he said softly,_

_“I managed to shoot him a couple times before the others caught up. I was holding him down, pressing extra hard into his bullet wounds just to make sure he knew that if it were just me going after him, he’d be in a lot more pain.” I blinked a few times and Sans sighed._

_“Yeah, I know. Don’t blame myself_ _. But Grillby, if I had caught him sooner, even if I am a new agent, then I wouldn’t have had to watch you almost break down on camera, I wouldn’t have fucked up-” I blinked twice and signed, slowly,_

It’s not your fault, Sans. Thank you for getting revenge and putting them behind bars.

_Sans went pink and even with his darker complexion, it was easy to see. I laughed weakly and then looked down at my right leg, which was a thick blue cast. I signed,_

What happened? Why is my leg in a cast?

S _ans sighed and signed back_ ,

The most of what I understand is the op went south pretty fast, so they had to burn the place down, you and a kid named Aaron were hurt. Mary came by, said to call her when you woke up. _Sans smiled and winked._ I think we can wait a little bit. Your leg is mostly metal; only your feet and hip are bone. It’s gonna take a lot of PT but they said you have the most advanced replacement bones that are in the medical market. They’re light, titanium, and you will have full movement of your leg again if you work hard enough.

_I nodded and sighed, settling into the pillows. I opened an eye when I felt Sans tap my shoulder._

You’re going to need glasses, Grillby. The blast blinded you for a little while and fucked up your sight; they said laser surgery won’t work. _Sans signed and I nodded. It was going to be a long road to recovery. But I had a few friends to fall back on in case I fell. Not that I planned to, though life had other plans._

**+++++**

“And after months of PT, I was able to walk again. I moved in with Sans pretty much the day I got out of the hospital and soon as I was able to move on my own, or at least with a cane, I was awarded the Purple Heart. Aaron made it out alright, though he has a metal hip. He complains that it makes him feel like a seventy year old man.” Grillby laughed softly and Sans picked up the story before anyone else could ask.

“Grillby took everything pretty hard, so I just helped him along the best I could. I’m O negative blood, Universal donor and all, so they had me be his blood transfer after the operation since he lost so much.”

“Aye, and my right leg is a spider web of scars.” Sans squeezed Grillby’s hand as the others watched, small smiles on their faces.

“The next year was hell on Earth, between the PTSD and the nightmares, not to mention the actual physical pain of my leg and the constant reminder of Fuku and Meria’s death-” Grillby stopped before he drained the last bit of his water. “But Sans was there, constantly. No matter what. He stopped me from drowning myself in whiskey when I started to fall down that deep, dark hole. Slapped me pretty damn hard, too.” Sans shrugged and smiled as Grillby rolled his eyes.

“After a year of living with Sans, I realized that I had fallen in love with him. One night, I told him and he told me,” Sans picked up the story, smiling.

“I love you too, but I didn’t want to push you or make you feel like you owed me something, which you don’t, with the physical therapy, the emotional wreckage of losing Fuku and Meria, and just getting his life back in order. About the same time, I got him to realize that he could start up the restaurant he wanted with his pension and well, now the rest is history.” Sans finished before slurping down the rest of his drink. The others looked at each other before Alphys started to gush,

“Oh my god, you two are the most precious, amazing people ever!!” Grillby started and looked a little bemused, and maybe a little worried, as the small blonde started to speak too fast for anyone but Undyne to understand. Asgore nodded and smiled, signing clumsly,

_Thank you for sharing, you two. If you ever need anything, as always, you're free to come to me._

Grillby nodded and smiled slightly in thanks as Sans blushed, trying to hide in his hoodie as Papyrus gushed over his shorter, older brother and Mettaton cooed and awwed. Grillby, used to his friend’s actions at this point, merely rolled his eyes and shook his head as Asriel stared at the Scotsman for a long minute, before nodding to himself as Muffet dried her eyes and started typing on her phone. Finally, Asgore stated,

“Alright, I think we’ve assaulted these two enough. Come on, we do have work to do today.” Everyone nodded and slowly stood as Sans and Grillby made their way back to the bar, waiting and watching the two.

“Hmn…. Are you going to pick up Chara and Frisk after their out of school?”

“Yes, don’t worry love,” Grillby said softly, smiling into his hair. Sans laughed and shook his head.

“I’m not that lovely.”

“Yes, you are. You and your lovely bones.”

“Whatever you say, fire demon.” Grillby laughed, a low timber that rolled through his chest and made Sans giggle.

“I love you.” He said softly, standing on his toes to press a kiss to Grillby’s cheek. The taller man smiled and kissed Sans full on the mouth, dragging it out as long as he could before he pulled back.

“Go on, lovely bones. I’ll see you at home later tonight with the kids.” Sans nodded and pressed one last kiss to Grillby’s lips, lingering and chaste before Grillby mouthed,

“I love you, too.” against his lips and Sans smiled.

“See you soon, Grillbz.” and then he turned and walked out of the restaurant, passing his friends along the way and raising his eyebrow, as if to say, Well?  
Slowly, their “normal” reappeared, with Undyne challenging Papyrus to a brawl the minute they got back to the office as Asgore shook his head and sighed.

“Just don’t break each other and try to keep the damage to a minimum.” Papyrus began to laugh as Mettaton chuckled, baiting Alphys teasingly,

“I bet that Papyrus can beat Undyne without breaking a sweat.” Alphys immediately changed from timid to defensive and came back with,

“Undyne can beat the shit out of anyone!” though there was a tease to her tone that let Mettaton know she knew he was baiting her and would happily play him at his own game.

“Oh, darling, my dear Papyrus can destroy anyone with one eye closed.” and so on, back and forth as Papyrus and Undyne began to glare at each other, smirks coming to their faces. Grillby shook his head before he sent a text to Chara and Frisk,

‘ _You two win. Sans and I owe you both fifty._ ’ he typed as he headed back into the kitchen.

‘ _Hahaha! I knew it!_ ’ Chara sent back immediately, followed by Frisk, who sent,

‘ _Oh, I’m surprised it took them so long to figure it out. Will we see you this weekend?_ ’ Grillby grinned and filled the twins in on the plan, getting happy responses from both. He froze in mid type when he felt something dark, something riddled with blood lust with eyes on his back. It sent him into soldier mode instantly and he grabbed the knife he always kept sheathed in his pants pocket before he turned on his heel, settling into a fighting stance before realizing he was pointing a knife at Blooky, who looked alarmed.

“U-uh, h-have I done something?” he asked softly and Grillby shook his head.

“No, it’s not you. I’m sorry for scaring you; I just felt something disturbing.” Blooky looked around, trying to find it’s source but there was no one but them in the large kitchen. Grillby sighed and shook his head.

“I feel like I’m going mad…” he muttered as Blooky nodded.

“I can get Aaron and Marie to cover for you if you want to take the rest of the day off.” he said softly, gently putting one hand on his shoulder and Grillby shook his head.

“No, they’re on break for another hour. Aaron was complaining about his hip anyways; I’d rather he gets all the rest he can, what with cold weather setting in.” Blooky nodded and sighed before adding,

“You should take it easy, Grillby. Sans is getting worried.”

‘ _Oh, you don’t know the half of it…_ ’ he thought to himself before he smiled and shook his head.

“I’ll talk to Sans about it.” Blooky nodded, white-grey hair swishing softly before he left to take care of customers. Grillby shook his head once more, but he knew something was coming. He hadn’t felt that sensation, the warning creep up his spine that told him to fight, since the war. Sure, he felt plenty of times in nightmares but that was more of a phantom touch, in comparison to the actual, spine shivering instinct scream for him to fight, to protect, to act. He looked around once more, before he went to the back door but there was nothing but an empty alley way and trash bins. Grillby sighed and shut the door.

The minute he did, however, a very slight man with a cruel twist to his lips and a beak-like nose smirked and slipped from his cover in the shadows before dialing a number in his phone and waiting for the recipient on the other end to pick up.

“Boss? Yeah. He’s here. Sans is here, and he’s got himself some family.” he listened to the man on the other end before a giggle began to spill out.

“Oh, of course. Reaping souls, ripping apart families is what I do best. Of course. I’ll leave him to you. He is your son after all. Of course. Of course boss. Yes, understood.” and with that, he hung up and laughed, walking away as he began to swing a cane.

“Reaper bird, reaper bird, I’m here to collect the souls. Reaper bird, reaper bird, I’m here to collect the souls of the dead, the dying and the soon to be condemned. You’re on my list, watch out for death by the reaper bird.” he sang softly, giggling again before he slid into the backseat of a new silver Lexus.

“We have a new target to reap,” he said to his partners before a woman, sitting in the driver's seat, and a man, sitting next to her, nodded, grinning, as the woman pulled away from the curb. They slipped into traffic, leaving the world none the wiser, at least, not yet, that something dark and hellish was creeping back from the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so, in coming chapters, there will be mentions of past suicide attempts, and a lot of violence. If any of this is a trigger, read the before hand notes or look for +++++; these will mark the start and end of the trigger or violent scene/flashback. In the end notes there will be a summary of what happened.
> 
> This chapters TRIGGER WARNING:
> 
> Grillby was a veteran, and part of a special operation task force, in the war (it is unspecified), and was abroad, fighting. He had skyped his wife and daughter the day before, telling them that he may not be home for Christmas (he knew his tour would end about two weeks before hand and that would be his early Christmas gift to his daughter and wife). They said their goodbyes and Grillby was notified the next week that his wife and daughter had been killed in a home invasion. Grillby went blank before nodding and got a Skype call from Sans, whom he knew about three years before hand, having become good friends with the man.  
> Sans was working on the case and he would do everything in his power to get the son of a bitch. He also told Grillby he was welcome to stay with Sans in his house (Papyrus having moved out three weeks before to move in with Mettaton, whom he had been seeing for almost a year and a half at that point). Sans told a pun, Grillby smiled, bitter, but he smiled and then they logged off.
> 
> \- Grillby didn't sign on for weeks afterwards; mostly because he had been shot five times in the leg while he was carrying a team mate out of the firing zone. Their team managed to get them out of the blast zone, radio in for medical help, and eliminate the targets. Grillby's thigh, knee, and lower leg were practically shattered and was honourably discharged. His bones were replaced with titanium, Sans offering his blood since he's O- and Grillby is B-. Grillby's right leg is a mess of scars and he has a slight limp but no longer has to use a cane. After a lot of PT, he regained full control of the leg. 
> 
> He moved in with Sans, saying it was going to be temporary but they were already comfortable around each other, so Grillby wound up staying. Sans comforted him and signed with him so he wouldn't have to talk, made him hot coco, etc. when Grillby woke up due to PTSD. After about seven months, Grillby started to realize he had feelings and with Sans' help, started up "Grillby's" with his pension. After a year of dancing around Sans, Grillby confessed and Sans smiled, saying he felt the same but he didn't want to rush Grillby, with the PT, PTSD and loss of his family. 
> 
> -They started a tentative relationship; Grillby was twenty-five, Sans twenty-one, recent graduate, and agent for FBI. After the invasion case, he was snatched up by Asgore to join Under Tale once he saw Sans' files; Papyrus was also given a job. Undyne, Alphys, Muffet and Flowey already worked for Under Tale; Mettaton came in with Papyrus (Pap being 20 at the time, Sans 23 when Pap joined, Mettaton also 23). In the fic, it has been four years since they started their relationship. 
> 
> -Ages hired into Under Tale (excluding Grillby):  
> Grillby: 25  
> Papyrus:18  
> Mettaton: 21  
> Undyne: 20  
> Alphys: 20  
> Sans: 20-21  
> Muffet: 21  
> Flowey/Asriel: 19 
> 
> -Ages Current Time and living arrangements:  
> Grillby: 29  
> Sans: 25  
> Relationship status: Started when Grillby was 25, and Sans was 21; they have been in a relationship for four years.  
> Papyrus: 22  
> Metatton: 25  
> Relationship status: Papyrus moved in Mettaton at 19 at Sans urging, saying, after carefully watching Mettaton for a year, that Papyrus needed to go his own way. He knows Mettaton will look after Papyrus and not pressure him. They have been in a committed relationship for 5.5 years.  
> Undyne: 24  
> Alphys: 24  
> Relationship status: They've been in a committed relationship for three years and have moved in together as of a year and a half ago.  
> Flowey/Asriel: 23  
> Muffet: 24
> 
> Notes on characters: Sans skipped ahead a few grades, as did Papyrus. Their childhood will come up in later chapters, also marked with ++++. They are both highly intelligent and graduated early from college and interned for the FBI during college, as did Undyne, Muffet. Flowey was just hired by Asgore off the bat. the Skelebros were hired when they completed training and Asgore saw their files. Undyne, Muffet, Alphys and Flowey already in UT. 
> 
> Okay, that's everything to date and what you may need to know about the AU/the characters. I know it's a lot but it will be useful later.
> 
> -RR


	3. Iron Outside, Iron Inside, Squishy In Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby is a sweetheart and protective, Sans is back from a mission, and it's Chara and Frisk's thirteenth birthday! Tears, surprise parties, singing and happy endings for brief periods of time. Grillby tells a story, and Frisk speaks softly as the world roars around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY MOTHER!!!! You guys are amazing, thank you so much for the wonderful responses and comments, all the kudos and bookmarks. You guys are making my month, I'm not even kidding. I was so worried no one was going to like this and then all of a sudden you guys start reading it and making me smile. And what'd I say? Comments really DO make me post faster!! Seriously, though, thank you for all the comments, it means so much to me. As always, this is unbeta'd and I will constantly be updating it to fix any grammar or spelling mistakes or plot holes. If you see one, leave me a comment and tell me so I can fix it soon as possible. Read the endnotes for clarification, by the way. Okay, enough babbling. On with the story!  
> Wait, I lied!  
> DISCLAIMER!! I OWN NOTHING!!! UNDERTALE BELONGS TO TOBY FOX, I OWN NOTHING, aside from the OC's and the story plot for this fic, I OWN NOTHING!!!!! 
> 
> Okay, now on with the story!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> -RR

Grillby stretched his arm out to the side, and woke with a start when he felt nothing but cold sheets before he sighed and flopped back into the bed. Sans wasn’t home. Of course he wasn’t. He was in the field with Papyrus, doing what the Skeleton Brothers did best and stripping people to their cores, figuring out what happened, what could happen, and everything in between. Grillby sighed again, throwing an arm over his eyes, glasses on the side table. God, he missed Sans.

He didn’t hear the rapid padding of feet until just before two bodies landed on his stomach, one yelling,

“Child projectile!” Grillby was immediately winded, even as he tightened his abs so to lessen the blow.

“Ouff!” he hufffed, but before he could do anything else, let alone get his breath back, two large yellow lab puppies came bounding in and crushed his legs as Frisk and Chara climbed up his chest to his shoulders and laid beside him, his arms immediately going around them to keep them from rolling off the bed, even if it was a king.

“You two are getting too big to do that…” He wheezed and the twins giggled. He opened one eye and blinked before closing it and sticking out his tongue.

“I’m dead! You’ve killed me!” he moaned before going limp. That sent CB, the younger of the two labs into a set of frantic yips before he was standing on Grillby’s chest, hot, wet tongue running over his face and neck as Chara and Frisk giggled. Grillby groaned and sat up finally, forcing the lab to get off his chest of fall to the ground. CB was only a year old but almost as big as Callhaen, who was three and resting overtop Grillby’s feet, looking happy, tongue lolling out his mouth.

“Okay, off, off!” he tried to push the labs off of him but then the twins were on him again and Grillby sighed in defeat.

“I’m not going to win, am I?”

“Nope!” Chara said, red eyes glinting mischievously. Grillby had always loved their eyes; they were, apparently, caused by a rare albino gene that should have turned them paler than snow; instead, Chara and Frisk were identical in their light tan skin, four foot eight inch height, and dark brown hair. The only things that differed was Frisk’s choice of not speaking, making everyone believe they were mute, and their eyes; Chara’s red and Frisk’s a light grey-blue. The young teens giggled as Grillby groaned again before he sat up fully and stretched.

“Alright, come on. It’s Saturday; aren’t teens supposed to sleep all day?”

 _But we’re only thirteen, Fire Uncle._ Frisk signed and Grillby laughed, signing back,

 _But that makes you technically teenagers today._ Chara rolled their eyes and shook their head.

“Yeah, but it’s only when we get really old that we like to sleep, like you, Fire Uncle.” Grillby laughed and rubbed their heads, mussing up their hair before he looked at the clock and groaned.

“It’s six-twenty, kids. Why did you wake me up?”

 _We were hungry, and it’s our birthday, so we can do what we want._ Frisk signed and Grillby nodded before he signed back,

 _Alright. Go and get breakfast stuff ready and Chara, take your medicine. We’ll have a special birthday breakfast._ They nodded and Frisk smiled before tugging Chara to go with them and then tugging Callhaen’s and CB’s collars, making the dogs follow them. Grillby waited for them to leave before he got out of bed, trying to organize his thoughts but as everything was moving too fast for him to really catch up with, and given the early morning hour, he gave up and threw the covers off himself and put on his glasses before slowly swinging his legs out of bed.

He dug his toes into the soft carpet that ended a foot out from their bed, leading to wood floors through the rest of the room and the rest of the house.

‘ _The bathrooms were tiled with large off-white marble-like tiles, and the living room had a warm, soft carpet that covered most of the room and stopped about three feet from the wall. The kitchen is wood floor, large table and island with two bar stools. Frisk and Chara are probably there now, setting up food for breakfast._ ’

Grillby hung his head between his knees, slowing his breathing as he forced himself to think about the layout of his and Sans two story home. Finally fully in the moment, fear of last night’s night terror slowly but surely leaving his mind, making it easier to breathe. He rubbed his hair a few times, waking himself up further before standing and slowly making his way to the bathroom, the bottoms of his plaid pajama pants trailing on the ground behind him. Even though he was six foot five, Sans managed to find pants that trailed at the hems and were a little baggy no matter how high he wore them. He opened the bathroom door and stared at the slightly messy counters; his toothbrush and toothpaste laying by the sink, Sans hairbrush left on the counter and towels hanging off the edge of the shower. Grillby sighed and quickly cleaned the slight mess, his military need for order never really dead.

Towels went in the hamper against the far wall, under the large window that overlooked the woods and street. Across from the hamper was the toilet, with a small sliding door that shut off the rest of the bathroom. The shower was large and clean, lingering condensation from his shower last night dried into slight fog on the glass doors, taking up half the wall behind the counter. The large mirror and counter went from the door side, ending at eight feet to the wall that jutted out slightly, allowing the narrow sliding door to be put away or pulled out to shut off the toilet from the rest of the bathroom. Grillby shook his head again, trying to regain his grip on reality. It was always harder without Sans there, and though the twins were downstairs, that didn’t mean he was completely aware.

Turning on the faucet, Grillby splashed cold water in his face several times, leaning over and making himself get a grip. Slowly, the lingering haze of his mind cleared and he was able to fully appreciate being awake, despite the early hour. He ran his wet hands through his copper red hair, pulling the longer half away from the half that had been shaved down, tilting his head as he stared at himself. Broad, muscular shoulders, well defined muscle and scars criss crossing his torso from earlier years of fighting. His hips jutted out, pointed and bony, and he grumbled softly as he hiked up his pajama pants.

‘ _Sans also probably got me these so they would fall off my damn hips. The bastard._ ’ But he was smiling anyways and he couldn’t ignore the ache in his heart. He missed Sans, his terrible puns, his cool skin pressed against Grillby’s back as he wrapped his arms around his waist, cheek pressed into the middle of his back.

“Fire Uncle!! Are you coming or not?” Chara yelled from the bottom of the stairs, their voice filtering up to Grillby, faint but no less garring. He had kids to feed and take care of; this was no time to be mopey. Later, yes. But not now.

“Coming!” he yelled back before leaving the bathroom, turning off the light as he left, slipping into his light blue slippers and pulling on a grey shirt that said “Bite Me” in faded pink letters. He made his way to the stairs, leaving his door open before slipping down the stairs silently. He could easily give Sans a run for his money in the silence and blending in with his surroundings. He moved like a shadow down the short front hall before he snuck up behind Chara, motioning for Frisk to be silent before he scooped the young teen into his arms as they squeaked then started to laugh as Grillby swung them in the air shortly before pulling them back into his chest.

“Good morning you rascals.” Grillby said, signing the same thing for Frisk, more out of habit than anything else.

 _Good morning Fire Uncle!_ Frisk signed back, smiling as Chara tried to escape Grillby’s hold on them but his grip was like iron and it was impossible to do so.

“Fire Uncle!! You’re going to crush me!”

 _In his biceps of love!_ Frisk added and Grillby laughed before kissing Chara’s forehead, which the twin only scrunched their nose at but did nothing to move away from the man.

“Biceps of love is a new one, sweetpea. Where did you come up with that one?” Frisk giggled and said very, very softly,

“Secret.” Grillby’s heart almost stopped. Frisk rarely ever spoke; hell, the first time he met them, he thought they actually were mute until one very late night. He smiled at the memory.

_Chara was already asleep on Sans, who was lounging, on the couch, feet resting on the arm as Chara curled against his side, back propped on pillows and Grillby’s feet, the other man stretched out along the couch. Chara had been curled on the inside of the couch, their face pressed against Sans’ chest, back against the couch cushions. Sans had been drinking tea, with a straw so he didn’t have to bend his neck awkwardly to drink, which Grillby had laughed at him for, and reading some mystery book. Toriel and Asgore were out for the weekend, some date night, their usual sitter unavailable, etc. So, Sans had offered himself and Grillby as sitters. The twins had met Grillby a few times before then and immediately attached themselves to his legs, Chara very loudly proclaiming,_

_“You’re our polar opposite because you’re attracting us!!” And Grillby, being awkward and having no idea what to do, started frantically signing with Sans, pleading for him to help him, but Sans simply laughed and shook his head. He was on his own, apparently. But for the twins, he found out later, to attach that quickly to a person was almost surreal. They had attached to Sans that fast, and Papyrus, but everyone else it took them three or four meetings with Sans, Toriel and Asgore, or Papyrus there for Chara to even speak, let alone both twins to attach themselves like that. He smiled at the thought._

_Grillby looked at Sans, who had fully devoted himself to becoming Chara’s pillow, and probably comfortable enough to stay there the entire night. He looked back down at Frisk, who was happily signing away. They signed,_

Is Grillby your real name? _Grillby nodded, chuckling as he pulled them a little closer, the biting air from the cold December outside making it to them even underneath blankets and a roaring fire._

Yes, small child. It seems my parents had an odd sense of humor. According to my mum, they called me Grillby because I was a very hot child, making my mum’s stomach warm even on the coldest nights. My da joked it was so hot, they could grill with the heat I apparently emitted. I’m still not sure if he were joking or not- Anyways, my first name is Grillby and my middle name is Allitstor. Most people called me Ali, but close friends call me Grillby, or like Sans over there, Grillbz.

_Frisk nodded, snuggling close to his chest and smiling contently before adding,_

Your eyes are amber too, like Uncle Papy’s are! And you’re warm, warmer than the fire! _Their eyes widened and they giggled_   _a sweet, soft sound._

 _“Fire uncle.” Grillby_ _looked down at Frisk in confusion before looking at Chara, who was still deep asleep on Sans, then back to Frisk._

_“Did you just call me-”_

_“Fire uncle!” Frisk said, a little louder, barely above a whisper. Grillby_ _would have expected their vocal cords to creek but they sounded like Chara; sweet and soft voice, a child in every sense._

_“I love fire uncle! And Uncle Sans! I love both!” Sans craned his head back, eyes wide before he asked, softly,_

_“Kiddo, are you-”_

_“Uncle Sans-” Frisk said softly, reaching to tap Sans before they gave up and shifted and crawled to Sans’ chest, tapping it softly, smiling before crawling back up to_ Grillby _and tapping his chest._

_“Fire Uncle! Both of you are warm, and would be warmer together.” The adults shared a disbelieving look before Frisk asked softly,_

_“Do you not-” But Grillby_ _cut them off quickly and hugged them tightly as possible, saying very softly,_

 _“I love you too Frisk! You and Chara! Of course_ , _I’ll be fire uncle!” Sans chuckled, looking a little more serene than he had in a while and settled a little more into his resting spot against Grillby's_ _feet. Grillby_ _smiled as Frisk giggled, an innocent sound that might not have had much use, for how soft it was but he didn’t care. Frisk called him Fire Uncle and damn it, he would be Fire Uncle_.

“Fire Uncle!” Frisk called, this time ,their voice almost conversation level, their eyes wide with worry and their hands tugging at his shirt. Chara looked him in the eyes best they could, trying to find the problem with their beloved Fire Uncle. Grillby smiled and set Chara down gently before kneeling and hugging both teens as tightly as he could.

“Never change, either of you. You are too perfect to grow any older, but you will anyways. But know, no matter what, I will always love you, okay?” Chara and Frisk hugged him back, their arms looping around his shoulders, silent for a few long minutes before Frisk said softly,

“We know, Fire Uncle.” Slowly, Grillby pulled away and smiled at them both.

“Good. Now, are you two ready for Fire Uncle’s Special Birthday Breakfast Feast?” The twins nodded and grinned, their faces bright with joy. Grillby smiled in return and let them go so he could see what they had laid out on the counter. Eggs, pancake mix, bacon, bananas, chocolate chips, strawberries, syrup, milk, cinnamon, and hot chocolate.

“Alright, you two. Do you want to stay in here and watch me cook or do you want to watch a movie and then eat on the couch while we eat and drink a lot of hot coco?” Chara looked at him like he was lying and Frisk was nodding so hard he was a little worried their head would fly off.

“Alright, off you go then. I’ll bring breakfast to you.” The twins shared a look before grinning and leaping from the bar stools they had situated themselves on and running to the den, which was connected to the kitchen by a large walk through and a wall with a little window that showed the blind spot. Grillby chuckled as they ran to their room and returned not even a minute later with blankets and pillows before turning the large, comfortable couch into a nest. As Frisk settled the blankets and pillows into an acceptable nesting position, Chara ran to the DVD case and started rifling through. They must have picked one both twins would like and put it in because Grillby could hear the start of the pre-view commercials. He laughed softly to himself before he started to make breakfast. Cutting strawberries and bananas and even grabbing blueberries he knew Sans had hidden, into slices, or in the blueberries case, simply letting them drop into a large bowl separate from the batter.

Then, he started making the pancakes, cleaning as he went along. Eggshells in the compost, milk back in the fridge, butter put back and lemon juice carefully measured before it was also put back. As if Grillby were going to allow his twins to eat some generic, flat pancakes. No, he would make them like his Mum used to; some kind of base mix and then the rest from scratch. As it was, he was making buttermilk pancakes, which were fluffy enough to Chara to get a cakey taste and thin enough for Frisk to not feel like they were eating a brick or actual cake. He hummed as he worked, sticking bacon on a long rack before putting that on a sheet and sticking it in the oven, which Chara had, of course, pre-heated. He stuck a few chocolate chips in his mouth, letting the smooth, rich morsels melt on his too hot tongue, and coat his entire mouth with sugary sweetness. Then, he poured some of the pix into a skillet, waiting with a spatula as he sprinkled chocolate over top, adding the occasional strawberry slice or banana. When it was done, he flipped it over, left the stove to get down four plates, just in case Sans came back early, and came back to flip the first pancake onto the top plate. He set two plates down, the top one and the one just underneath that one, on the counter so he could evenly split the twin’s birthday breakfast. He set out the kettle for tea, turned on the coffee machine and grabbed a pot for milk to make hot coco, setting the gas burner on low. While the fifth pancake was cooking, Grillby checked the bacon, which was sizzling nicely, and poured the good, Scottish hot coco into the warming milk and letting it settle.

He repeated the pancake making process seven more times until Chara and Frisk both had four, very large, golden brown chocolate-strawberry-banana pancakes, with extra strawberries, bananas and blueberries sprinkled around the plates, syrup drizzled over top. He pulled the bacon out just in time and added two slices to each plate before he stirred the hot coco a few time, waiting for it to turn a creamy, rich brown, like Sans’ left eye, before he shut off the burner and poured three cups of the steaming beverage. He added small marshmallows for Chara and two large ones for Frisk and himself.

He quickly cracked a few eggs into a bowl, whisking them until they were fluffy, and then poured it into the pancake skillet, his and Sans’ possible plate holding another four pancakes each, the leftover fruit and syrup seeping across the plate. He scrambled the eggs and divided them among the four plates evenly. This done, he grabbed all three plates, forks and knives carefully balanced on the plates, napkins draped over his shoulder, placing them carefully on his arms, and balanced the twins’ mugs in his hands before making his way carefully to the den. He handed each twin their hot coco before they grabbed breakfast, and Frisk took his plate as well, setting it carefully between them.

“Now to feed the dogs,” he muttered, whistling sharply. Callhean and CB came running from their spots by the fireplace, dog beds shifting across the floor as they leaped up in excitement. Grillby laughed and let them outside in the backyard before setting out their breakfast of dried kibble and chopped up, cooked meat that they always kept for the dogs. Refilling their water dishes with fresh water, he let them in just as the puppies came running back to the door. They raced for their food and devoured it as Grillby chuckled, scratching the bases of their tails before putting Sans’ possible breakfast in the oven on low so it would at least stay warm, and made his way back into the den. He easily picked his way through the covers and quietly accepted his breakfast from Frisk, who didn’t take their eyes off the screen, with one hand and quietly sipped his own hot coco. They were watching Lord of the Rings apparently and they all signed along with the actors, smiling as they did so.

“I hope you didn’t go bacon my heart while I was gone.” Sans voice drifted through from the front hall. Grillby was up like he had been electrocuted, and thankfully he had mostly finished his breakfast or else the dogs would have had even more to eat. Frisk grabbed his mug and Chara his plate before Grillby was running to sweep Sans into a hug, gently running his hands over his boyfriend’s body, looking for any swelling or unusual bruising.

“I couldn’t if I fried.” Grillby quipped back and Sans grinned like he was given a million dollars.

“Oh thank god, I’ve rubbed off on you. For second there, I was worried overexposure to my puns would have given you a short fuse.” Sans grinned, trying to make a teasing remark, but Grillby hadn’t seen him for almost two weeks; it had been painful, Sans gone so long.

“Hmn, there are many things that would, but never with you.” Grillby smiled, too happy to have him back in his arms to really care.

“Uhm, Grillby, I’m okay, I swear.”

“Right. The last time you said that you were limping, and it wasn’t from me. You had a sprained ankle, and bruised ribs!” Grillby admonished before sighing and shaking his head.

“You’ve got enough bruises to make anyone mistake you for a blueberry, I swear, even with all the black.” Sans chuckled sheepishly and Grillby smiled, this time gentle and warm, and sweetly kissed his shorter boyfriend on the lips.

“Go and get dressed in your pajamas. The things aren’t happening until later today. Chara and Frisk are hanging out with Mettaton and Papyrus later today anyways, so we can spend time and you can unwind, yeah?” Grillby didn’t like the haunted, hunted look in Sans eyes, his usual cheery smile hollow, fake.

“Sans.”

“I-I’m not that okay, Grillby.” he said softly and Grillby nodded, kneeling and untying his boyfriend's boots, pulling the leather things off gently and lining them next to the door before tugging off his jacket and hanging it in the front closet. Next, he pulled off his shirt, which was filthy, and threw it to the ground and pulled off his own shirt and let Sans put it on. He tugged off his belt and grabbed the boots and filthy shirt, winding the belt around his arm before calling to the twins,

“I’m going to settle Sans upstairs, then we’ll be back down.”

“Can I go and see them?” Sans asked softly, resting his forehead against Grillby’s abs. He hummed and nodded.

“If you feel up to it. There’s breakfast in the oven and coffee made, and the kettles on the stove.”

“God, how the fuck did I deserve you?” Sans muttered before kissing up his chest gently and Grillby pushed him back, raising an eyebrow and signing,

 _Do you want to scar them forever?_! Sans laughed weakly.

Grillby kissed him once more, sweetly, and Sans dragged his feet to the den before he was pounced on by child projectiles. Grillby chuckled before he saw the state the shirt was in and shook his head.

“Sans, I’m burning your shirt!”

“No, don’t!” Sans called back frantically and Grillby snorted, calling back,

“Sans, it has blood and dirt in the weave at this point. Not even Tide can save it.”

“.... Fine.”

“I’ll buy you a new one, love,” he said before heading to the laundry room, which had a back door that led to the screened sun porch and back patio. And their fire pit. The cool October air bit at his bare skin but Grillby didn’t really notice. He took off the cover and dropped the ruined shirt into the metal basin, disturbing the ash from three nights previous fire he had burned with Asriel, Aaron, Mettaton, Muffet and Blooky. He went back inside, grabbing his lighter from the kitchen counter where it waited for him every morning, near the bowl with the keys, and went back outside. He grabbed a piece of kindling and some of the quick burn logs Sans insisted on in case something happened and lit both before placing them in the basin and watching the fabric burn before covering the pit once more, humming as he did so.

Sans was waiting by the stairs when he got back inside, though he brightened when he saw Grillby.

“Sans? What happened?” He asked softly but Sans simply signed,

 _Not in front of the kids_. Grillby nodded and called,

“Chara, Frisk, I’m going to go help Sans-”

“Get into bed and rest, we know. Yes, he ate breakfast, and yes, I took my medicine. We’re fine. If the doors closed, don’t go in, and knock. We know.” Chara called back, sounding bored, but both men knew they were worried about Sans, Frisk was too. Grillby smiled and nodded before sweeping Sans into his arms like a bride and easily walking up the thirteen stairs like Sans weighed nothing. Silently, he put Sans down on the bed before going into the bathroom and turning on the shower before helping Sans get his socks off and waiting for him to shuck off the rest of his clothes. Sans folded his shirt and put in on the bed before wadding his jeans and boxers into a ball and walking to the bathroom where the shower was heating up to Sans preferred temperature. Grillby contemplated joining him before shucking off his own clothes and heading to the shower with Sans.

“I missed you,” Sans said after Grillby shut the shower door behind himself. Grillby smiled and helped Sans wash his hair, humming softly as Sans moved robotically. He always worried over Sans, even when he put up an iron facade of always being alright, Grillby knew better. The haunted look in his shorter boyfriend’s eyes confirmed his fears that Sans had seen something terrible. He knew there was a surprise party later tonight at their place for the twins, and that Mettaton and Papyrus would come by and pick Chara and Frisk up so Asriel, Undyne Muffet, Grillby and Sans could decorate, Toriel, Alphys, and Asgore in charge of the baked goods, Grillby in charge of food.

“Papyrus and Mettaton will probably be here in another hour or so for the twins; Mettaton said he wanted to take them shopping and Papyrus is going to be sure nothing crazy happens,” Grillby said softly. Sans nodded and sighed, pressing his face into Grillby’s torso, arms hanging loosely at his sides.

“Can you tell me what happened?” He asked gently, washing the last of the grime off Sans. Normally, Sans wasn’t so out of it after a mission, no matter how dangerous but this one had really fucked with his head, apparently. Grillby was used to doing this for Sans when he woke from horrific nightmares that followed him until the morning, making his dead-eyed with hollow smiles and forced laughs until he managed to snap out of it.

“Just… Some bad memories that I’m afraid of might be coming back.” Sans mumbled and Grillby nodded, turning off the cooler water before guiding Sans out of the shower. He quickly dried himself off, wrapping a towel around his waist as Sans slowly rubbed his hair. Grillby waited for him to finish drying off and went to grab fresh, warm clothes. He grabbed his shirt off the bed, which was baggy on Sans but made him comfortable, and clean boxers and pajamas with skeleton leg bones on the front, detailing the legs and pelvis. They were warm and comfortable, which was all his could hope for at this point. He pulled on his own boxers and pajamas, grabbing a random faded shirt before turning around and seeing a smirking Sans.

“You really shouldn’t sneak up on me, Sans.” He said, rolling his eyes. Sans shrugged, hair still soaking wet, towel wrapped around his pointed hips.

“Sorry, Grillbz. It musta slipped my mind.” He said, winking as his towel fell to the ground. Grillby laughed and shook his head.

“Get dressed, you loon. You need proper sleep and to talk.” Sans took the clothes gratefully, getting dressed quickly before Grillby picked him up and hugged him close before walking over the bed and gently depositing him on the mattress and grabbing Sans’ discarded towel and filthy clothes and putting all of it in the hamper. On the way out of the bathroom, he grabbed a new, dry towel and hung his own towel on the hooks behind the door, then made his way back out to Sans, who was staring at his own hands. Grillby knelt on the floor and gently started to dry Sans’ hair, humming an old lullaby his Granda would sing to him when he couldn’t sleep and his mum worked the night shift and the hospital.

 _Flow gently, sweet Afton, among thy green braes,_  
_Flow gently, I'll sing thee a song in thy praise;_  
_My Mary's asleep by thy murmuring stream,_  
_Flow gently, sweet Afton, disturb not her dream._

 _Thou stock-dove, whose echo resounds thro' the glen,_  
_Ye wild whistling blackbirds in yon thorny den,_  
_Thou green-crested lapwing, thy screaming forbear,_  
_I charge you disturb not my slumbering fair._

Sans, thankfully, didn’t fall asleep, simply relaxed under Grillby’s massaging fingers as he dried his hair and his smooth voice singing _Flow Gently, Sweet Afton_ , which was from one of Grillby’s most vivid memories as a child. His Grandda always smelled of the sea, leather, pipe smoke and cinnamon, and his voice was like the rumble of a lion with a thick brogue, even after they moved, and when Grillby’s mother took the night shifts at the local hospital, his Grandda would sing him to sleep when nightmares kept him up, lids heavy and the want for sleep strong but the smell of blood too strong for him to relax.

Grillby was worried though; Sans only looked at his hands like that when he had to kill someone, usually multiple someones. There were multiple parts and complex sides to Sans, as with anyone, but Sans seemed to be a labyrinth with a backward map that was constantly shifting in a maze of mirrors and it was almost pitch black with only a faint light to show the way. Sans, when he got into a headspace, wouldn’t care about killing. Hell, even when he was just Sans, freely thinking, if the person deserved it, he would shoot them without a second thought. But when he was on missions, he dropped into a headspace that made the occasional brutality of it all easier to bear, and when he came back, he would stare at his hands like they were coated in blood, oozing and dripping with the congealing, viscous liquid. Grillby put the towel on the floor and put his hands over Sans’ smiling softly when he lifted his head to look at him.

“It’s okay, lovely bones. You’re okay now. I promise.” Sans nodded and shuddered, a wet sob arching its way through him. Grillby was there in an instant, wrapping his arms around Sans and shifting them so Sans was laying on his broad chest and Grillby was holding him tight as he buried his face in Grillby’s chest, sobs wracking his body. Through the sobs, Grillby could piece together something coherent that sounded like,

“They won’t stop, not ever! I just want to keep everyone safe and I’m stretched too thin. I’m too weak to help anyone, Grillby… I’m too damn weak…”

“Ssshhh, Sans, it’s okay. Go ahead and cry, I’m right here.” Slowly, Sans’ sobs turned to hiccups and Grillby curled so they were spooning, Sans held protectively within his arms.

“Listen, Sans, you’re no longer alone, okay? I’m here, your team is there for you, Papyrus is there for you. You’re not alone. You don’t have to protect everyone. Let us help you. I will always be here for you, no matter what happens, what you say or do. I will always love you.” This set Sans off again and Grillby wrapped one arm tightly around his back, the other running through his soft brown hair. Finally, after long minutes of Sans shaking and letting out all his pent up emotion, the smaller man had calmed down enough to speak.

“Thanks, Grillby.”

“No problem, Sans. I’m going to see if Chara and Frisk need anything before Mettaton and Pap get here, then I’ll be back up, okay?” Sans nodded and Grillby smiled, kissing him softly before tucking the covers around him and leaving, humming as he made his way downstairs.

When he made it to the front hall, which branched to the kitchen and the den, and the living room, he saw Mettaton’s boots and Papyrus’ converse lined up neatly and when he peered into the den, saw the pair curled in the nest with the twins as they watched Lord of the RIngs on the large screen. From the soundtrack, it was the first one, which Grillby found funny as they had been watching the second one when they ate breakfast. Then again, as he looked at the clock, it was eight-thirty-

“How the fuck is it eight-thirty?” He asked aloud and the group in the den, nesting on the couch looked over at him, seeing him for the first time.

“Oh hello, darling! According to Chara and Frisk, you and Sans were upstairs for almost two hours.” Instead of the suggestive eyebrow wiggle he had been expecting from the man, Mettaton gave him a meaningful look, one that said I understand; I dealt with the same thing not too long ago. Grillby nodded in return. He could see the pink and purple jacket Mettaton was wearing, and if he stuck with his usual color scheme, he would have a black shirt underneath with some pastel writing on it, and either wearing short shorts with leggings, now that it was getting colder, or tight as sin jeans on his five-mile long legs that would hug every curve. Most people would think he dressed that way to be flirtatious or that he was cheating on Papyrus. But Grillby hadn’t met a more loyal person; that and Mettaton dressed that way for Papyrus and because he knew he looked good.

Everyone knew Papyrus was protective of him, and would actually physically hurt anyone who tried to assault him. It had happened more than once, unfortunately. Mettaton and Papyrus had been working and when someone tried to assault Mettaton, Papyrus dragged the man off by his neck and almost broke his arm, threatening to break both legs the next time he touched Mettaton, and if he so much as looked at him, he would finish breaking his arm.

That isn’t to say Mettaton wouldn’t do the same for Papyrus; in fact, on more than one occasion, when some people were crowding the man or talking down to him, Mettaton cut in and completely tore them apart, verbally. And when it came to a physical altercation, well the man had legs of steel. He could kick you to death and not break a sweat or a heel. Grillby shook himself out of his musings when he felt a hand on his shoulder and was met with the worried eyes of Mettaton, his pale red eyes -much like Chara’s own- glinting the early morning light coming in from the small windows by the door. His dark black hair looked like it was really a deep purple and it fell in soft waves to his chin, or the bangs did. He had tied back the rest in a ponytail, which rested against his neck. Grillby closed his eyes and leaned on his friend’s shoulder, forehead resting on his clavicle.

 _I worry about Sans._ He wrote on the man’s abs, tracing the letters with a finger. Mettaton nodded and sighed, hugging the slightly taller man gently.

“It’ll be okay, darling. Sans is tough. So is Papyrus, and I worry over him constantly. But they have us, and they always will. Don’t fret too much.” Grillby sighed and nodded.

“I should go and finish cleaning the-”

“Oh, Papyrus, myself and the twins took care of that already. Chara said that you both were upstairs after Sans came home and hadn’t been back down, so we decided to clean up the kitchen for you. They’re both already dressed for the day, we’ll have them back in time for tonight.” Mettaton said, smiling. Grillby nodded, sagging in relief. He really didn’t want to leave Sans alone for too long.

“Alright, darlings!” Mettaton called, turning with a knowing look in his eyes. “We should get going if we want to beat the crowds at the bookstores and fashion boutiques!” Chara and Frisk nodded before grabbing all their blankets and pillows, running to their room upstairs across the hall from Sans and Grillby’s, and then running back down, blankets and pillows deposited on their beds.

“We’ll see you later, fire uncle!” Chara called as they raced out the door, shoes not even laced before they came running back inside, squeezing his waist quickly and then running back out the door. Papyrus, in his usual outfit, smiled and gave Grillby a quick hug before running after Chara, to make sure they didn’t crack their head open. Frisk pulled on their sneakers and laced them before hugging Grillby tight and running after their twin, waving good bye. Mettaton patted his shoulder and waved as he walked out the door, heeled boots already on, and he shut it gently but firmly behind him. Grillby sighed and went back upstairs to Sans. The others wouldn’t be at their house for at least another three hours, which gave them time to sleep and for Sans to calm down and get out of his headspace.

He ran back up the stairs to their room, where Sans was curled up underneath the blankets like he was trying to become a taco.

“Sans?” he called softly and received a small sniffle in return. Grillby crawled onto the bed and dragged the entire mess of blankets to him, slowly unwinding Sans from his cocoon.

“Hey, it’s okay.”

“Okay for what? To be pathetic? To be useless? Because it’s all kinda pointless, Grillby. It’s all so fucking pointless!” Sans shouted into his chest before adding with a bitter laugh,

“I should just drown in scotch. That makes everything better.” and Grillby practically crushed him in his arms.

“Owowowow, Grillby, that hurts-” Sans snapped, glaring at him through his tears but he stopped when he saw the look in his boyfriend’s eyes. The usually gentle amber was filled with a raging fire and he growled out,

“Good. Pain means you’re still alive Sans. Pain shows you’re still here.” Then he loosened his hold and pulled them up so he was resting against the headboard, face buried in Sans’ neck as he said,

“Don’t ever, ever think that alcohol helps. It doesn’t. It makes the past a little number, but it turns your heart black and you lose yourself too. I can’t lose you too, Sans. Please. I can’t lose you too. I would die if I lost you.”

“Grillby-”

“Promise me, Sans, no matter what, you won’t drown yourself in alcohol. You’re the brightest thing in this dark space and I just can’t survive it without you. Please,” Grillby’s voice fell to a whisper as he said,

“Please. I can’t live in this hell without you. No one else would understand how broken I am, how I was made to be broken, apparently, and you’re the only who knows what I am. I can’t lose you, Sans. Please.” Sans hugged his boyfriend back and they stayed there, Sans quietly crying into his chest and Grillby trying to convey all his love and gratitude and just happiness in a hug. Neither of them spoke, and neither really moved, aside from lying down so they could cuddle more effectively. Finally, after a long stretch of just peace, Sans began, voice muffled in Grillby’s chest,

“It-It was something from my past. Well, some people. The Patrol, GD, and Reaper Bird. There were some people Papyrus and I had to find, and while we were, ah, talking, they were pretty shaken to the bone.” Grillby frowned into Sans’ hair at the bad attempt at the skeleton pun. Sans really was messed up from that last mission.

“When I started asking them about the kids they had been taking, they started to go wild-eyed, babbling about the Reapers, the ones who took the damned, condemned and soon to be dead. I swear my heart froze. I left the kids to Papyrus, and I ended up slitting two of their throats, the blood gushing over everything, thankfully not me, aside from my hands, and I broke another guy’s neck, just to get my anger out so I didn’t scare the kids. God, Grillby, it felt so damn good to do it too.” Sans whimpered, shivering and Grillby held him closer, practically smooshing Sans to his chest, curled as much as he possibly could be around the other man.

“What else happened?” Grillby asked softly and Sans let out a shaky sigh before continuing,

“After that, we found one kid dead, and six more locked in a room, enough food and water to keep them healthy, but they were all homeless. Jesus fucking Christ, Grillby, it was horrible. Papyrus managed to cover the dead bodies with some random tarps and shit, and our cleaning crew came in not too long afterward to get rid of the bodies. Fuck, Toriel would have had a fit.”

“Where are the kids now?”

“Being rehabilitated, with Ruby, Ember, Danny, Jade, Crow and Lala, you know how much they love kids.”

“Hmn. The orphanage they run is more like a giant home on a farm, isn’t it?”

“That’s basically it, Grillbz. Plenty of room for the kids to run around in, a wonderful polyamorous couple looking after them, plus Ruby and Crow, the farm to keep them busy and a tiny town to help them acclimate to society. Where we had to send Frisk and Chara when we found them eight years ago.”

Grillby hummed and Sans took a deep breath.

“The kids should be okay; they didn’t seem too dead-eyed. But what scares me is that one of the people escaped, a female I think. I shot her in the back but I wasn’t exactly focusing, however. I was just-”

“In that headspace? Did you Fall?” Sans took a shaky breath and shook his head.

“No. The one when you first met me. Where I got the nickname ‘Angel of Death’.” Grillby sucked in a breath before he gently pulled Sans’ head up, forcing him to look at him, though Sans still averted his eyes.

“Sans, look at me.” The soft demand had him meeting the soft amber eyes and Grillby kissed his face, peppering his face with loving, gentle kisses, nipping at his ears, chastely kissing his lips, before he said, very softly,

“I love you. You are no monster. You are not him, do you understand? I would fall into the same headspace when I was out in the field. I became… Someone else, just so I could deal with the carnage, and not go insane from the amount of blood we all spilt. It was painful, agonizing, to watch their eyes dim when we were in close quarters and a vicious side of me believed that they deserved it; the truly evil ones did deserve it, but those that had simply been brainwashed, though just as dangerous, had just been prayed upon, their fears taken advantage of. Their villages killed in the middle of the night, children, women, men, totally wiped off the map. It was like they never existed.” Grillby shuddered at the thought, could almost taste the copper tang in the air of arid sand and dirt, and snow, bullets hitting barrels the painful ripping of bullets through his skin in the few unprotected places, the bullets that tore through his leg, almost killed his team… He forced the memories down, making them dissipate to smoke, then disappear. Not very healthy, but it was better than just repressing everything.

“But-”

“Sans, when you fall into the old you, that skin that’s not quite right, do you feel at ease? Do you know who you are, and what you are? If I were to stand in front of you, would you attack me? Or Chara, or Frisk? What about Pap, Mettaton, Muffet, Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore? Would you attack them?” Sans slowly shook his head and Grillby pulled him into a gentle kiss.

“Would you attack us?”

“No…” Sans said softly and Grillby kissed him once more.

“But do you feel comfortable? Easy? Could you put down your gun or your knife?” Sans slowly shook his head.

“Say it out loud, lovely bones.”

“No, I wouldn’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because that’s not me.”

“What’s your name?”

“Sans D-Dominic Font. I live with you, Grillby Alitstor O’Cain. We have two dogs, CB and Callhaen. We live in Colorado, an hour from the closest city, Denver. We live near Boulder in a house off the beaten track; Boulder is exactly seven miles away. Toriel, Asgore, Muffet, and Asriel live in Denver, Pap and Mettaton live in North Boulder. We work in Denver, the twins go to school in Denver, you have your restaurant in Denver, though a little hole in the wall only locals know about.” Grillby hummed and Sans yawned, mentally, physically and emotionally worn out.

“Go to sleep Sans. I’ll be here when you wake up. You have a few hours before the others get here.” the tired man nodded before he closed his eyes and snuggled into the heat that radiated off Grillby and cocooned them within the comforter.

Grillby waited until Sans was well and truly asleep before he shifted them around, so he was laying on his back now, Sans’ head pillowed on his chest, his left arm wrapped around his back and his right reaching for his phone on the bedside table. He grabbed it and checked the time; nine-forty. He sighed, content, and sent a quick group message to Toriel, Muffet, Asgore, Asriel, Undyne and Alphys.

 **Me: Can you guys wait until one to come over? Sans is so drained, I want him to get some sleep. Or, if you do come over in the next three hours, wake us up at one. And please, don’t make too much noise. Mettaton locked the door behind him when he and Pap took the twins out for the day. Key** **is where it always is.** He hit SEND and waited all of thirty seconds before the responses started flooding in.

 **Toriel** : **Oh, you poor dears! I know Sans and Papyrus just came from a mission.** **Of course, we’ll be quiet when we come by!**

**Asgore: If you think he needs a few days off from work, tell me. Mettaton already told me to give Papyrus two or three days rest. I offered more, but he said that’s all Papyrus would take. I have a feeling Sans will take a few more; I’ve already filled, filed, and approved their requests for leave.**

**Undyn** e **: Damn it, I knew something was up. No prob, fire boy.**

**Alphys: OMG! I hope they feel better soon. Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help.**

**Muffet: I’ll make sure everything’s done and set up by the time you two wake up.**

**Asriel: …. Don’t fucking fall.**

**Toriel: ASRIEL!!!**

**Asriel: What?**

**Toriel: Don’t say something so vicious!**

**Asriel: It wasn’t! It was a sincere fucking wish for them not to fall into the pit we just got them out of!! Chill, Tori.**

**Me: Oh, so you do have a heart,** **Flowey** **?**

**Asriel: FUCK OFF!!!!!**

**Undyne : Lol**

**Alphys: Lololololol**

**Asgore** : **We should allow them to sleep now.**

Grillby rolled his eyes but silently thanked his friends, his family, for being so understanding before he turned off his phone and snuggled under the covers with Sans, smiling, content. He could tell Sans felt better, less heavy, than when he had walked in the door. He made a mental note to buy him the telescope as an early birthday present; the man had been born on Halloween, of course he was. But it was only early October and he had a few weeks to find the perfect model. He smiled as he thought of his surprise. Besides, their rooftop deck could use some… Personal flair. Their backyard porch had the table and cushions, and a grill, but the rooftop deck could use a pair of comfortable chairs. He said “roof top deck” as if it were actually attached to the roof instead of a little landing off the back of their room, overlooking the forest and miniature field that was their backyard.

‘ _The telescope could go right against the railing, the small eight foot by_ _ten foot space could have a pair of comfortable chairs we could bring out, maybe a small folding table and thick, woolen blankets-_ ’ Sans shifted in his arms and opened his beautiful blue eye.

“I can hear you thinking. What is it?” he mumbled, voice thick with sleep and Grillby laughed, a low rumble in his chest. He kissed Sans’ forehead and shook his head before he took off his glasses, setting them on the bedside table.

“It’s nothing much. Just thinking about the future.”

“Hmn. You do that. I’m going to enjoy right now.” Sans mumbled before he fell back asleep. Grillby chuckled before he closed his eyes and fell asleep, happy dreams and blank warmth all that he saw.

++++

  
“Oi, love birds.” A soft voice called from a safe distance away before lightly shaking the blankets. Grillby opened his eyes and saw a lightly tan hand with his glasses. He looked up and saw Asriel standing there, looking amused. The man knew not to shake either of them when asleep, what with Grillby’s bowie knife sheathed underneath his pillow and Sans’ immediate reaction to grab the person above him and drag them in at an awkward angle so to break their bone…

“Good afternoon. It is currently one-forty in the afternoon, with a lovely sunny day in Boulder, Colorado. Shall I take you to sports or would you like interior decorating first?” The hacker asked, looking both amused and bored at the same time. Grillby rolled his eyes and lightly shook Sans, who unfurled from his almost fetal position and stretched languidly, his abs and slight chub flashing adorably when he stretched backward so far his hands touched his feet, his back arched.

“Aaaaaannnnnnnndddddd _that_ look is my cue to leave. Please don’t have sex too loudly, though I did win the pot last time for you two already being in a relationship, so if you could just tell me who tops whom, that’d-”

“Asriel, I swear to God, I will torch you,” Grillby growled, only semi-playfully and the man raised his hands in surrender, shaking his head. He wore a green sweater with a fur lined hood and dark jeans, his feet bare, which meant he had gone for either his dark grey converse or low laced boots. His blonde hair was ruffled and fluffy, and his grey-green-blue eyes had a mischievous and calculating look to them, but he surrendered easily and left the room.

“I know, I know. Well, I’ll see you too downstairs. Try not to be too obnoxious. You might scar Ruby.” And with that, he left, humming. Sans blinked, staring at Grillby, who stared back.

“Did he just say-” Sans asked before a small projectile came racing into the room, the Native American woman giggling as she hugged Sans and then Grillby. Ruby never really went by usual customs for her people, though she did keep her hair long, with a few feathers hanging from a braid, she dressed in jeans, plaid and skirts. Most people were surprised at this and she just rolled her eyes. They were also surprised when they learned she was Asexual, and her best friend, Crow, who had a much longer name but told people to just call him Crow, was two spirited. Well, they both were. As Ruby explained, it meant that they were, in layman's terms, honored and revered because they were carrying two souls within themselves; they had both a male soul and a female soul and so, because of that, they had started the Light House Orphanage and Farm. When asked why, she explained that those who were two spirited were seen as the healers, medicine men, and caretakers of orphans. Ruby herself was asexual but Crow had been happily married to a wonderful man named James, another Scott, for about three years now.

James, as far as Grillby could remember, was a doctor and worked in the small town, but usually in the orphanage, helping the kids, talking to them and making them feel more at ease. He was loud, with a happy laugh, heard often aside from serious moments, and dark hair and wild green eyes. He was almost always smiling, and Grillby liked him because he signed, but also because he never drank when he was around the children. He was a good man. He was also the only doctor that had made any headway with Grillby’s PTSD, depression and anxiety throughout the years and made regular call-ins for Grillby to come down, or if he didn’t have the time, to call him when he needed to talk, or face time if he could only manage to sign. James was a good man, to the core.

“GRILLBY!!” Ruby suddenly shouted, almost in his ear, and he shook his head.

“Yes? Hello?” She rolled her eyes and laughed, before hugging him close again.

“Nothing, it’s just so good to see you both! Crow, James, and Jade are downstairs, waiting with the others. Danny, Ember and Lala wanted to stay with the kids, get them used to the four others we still have at the orphanage. Ah, and Sans, Jade made these new cupcakes that I think you’ll really like.”

“Why?” he asked, too discombobulated to make a pun at the moment, but he was smiling, a real smile, Grillby noted with satisfaction.

“Hmn, secret!!” the small woman giggled before rolling off the bed, her bright blue flannel shirt and worn grey jeans rubbing on the comforter in a way that Grillby swore he heard sparks come off. Half the time he was surprised Ruby didn’t run off electricity, as in lightning, for all the energy she had in her tiny body. She was a little shorter than Sans, standing at five foot three, but she was all lean, powerful muscle. She could easily go hand to hand with Grillby and if not beat him, either get very, very close or they’d have to call draw. The same with Undyne and Sans; the tiny woman would and could pack a punch, and she was fiercely protective of the orphans under her care; much like her spirit animal, the grizzly bear. Grillby laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Ruby asked at the doorway but Grillby raised his hands and shook his head.

“Nothing, I swear. I was just thinking about how much you embody your spirit animal.” Ruby beamed and laughed before she left, still laughing as she headed towards the stairs.

“I missed her.” Sans said with a happy smile before he got out of bed and wandered towards the closet, pulling out a warm blue sweater, also with a fur lined hood, and then over to their dresser where he picked out a plain grey t-shirt and faded blue jeans and light pink fuzzy socks.

“Well, now I know where Chara and Frisk learned to become child projectiles,” Grillby said as he stretched and followed Sans’ lead; he stuck with a nice red shirt that was painted to his skin, though he swore that it was larger when he bought it, and dark blue jeans and light orange socks before he bent down and kissed Sans slowly, enjoying the way their lips moved. Enjoying Sans’ warm tongue mingling with his, his gasp when Grillby moved from his mouth to his neck, kissing down, down till he reached his clavicle and bit, hard, worrying the skin with his sharp canines and pulled away with a _pop_ before pressing a sweet kiss to the blooming bruise. Sans was staring at him, still panting lightly, hands fisted in his shirt and Grillby smiled, kissing him chastely.

“Come on, lovely bones. We have a party to set up for.” Sans whined looking annoyed and a little slack and Grillby laughed, a low, rumble again in his chest.

“Sans, Sunday, when the twins leave, I will make full use of our time, yeah? I know you’re flexible. Want to see how far your back will go?” Sans’ breath caught for a moment and Grillby chuckled, a darker, more seductive sound.

“Fuck, Grillby, that’s not fair!”

“What’s not fair, lovely bones?” And really, his voice should not be able to go so low, Sans was going to die. He shivered and pressed close to the sun that was his boyfriend.

“Your fucking voice isn’t fair. When you g-get like t-thaat!” Grillby was adding to the marks on Sans’ neck and really, Sans was grateful for his darker complexion, as it made it a little easier to hide hickeys, but Grillby took it as a challenge and made them extra dark.

“My voice? What do you mean, Sans?” he asked, voice still rumbling, smooth.

“It’s fucking sin, that’s what it is! It’s like dark chocolate and smoke and perfectly aged whiskey- f-fuck! And when you fucking chuckle, your chest rumbles like a lion or- holy fuck!” he moaned, head tossing back as Grillby bit into the sensitive part at his neck. Grillby, curse and bless him, stopped before Sans and him could really get aroused and have to take care of their erections and play into their friend’s bets.

“Come on, we have to go down and at least make an effort to help set up,” Grillby said with a more normal laugh, and though it still rumbled in his chest, it wasn’t the effect that set every bone and nerve in Sans’ body buzzing, but it was still very nice to listen to.

“I fucking hate you,” Sans grumbled and Grillby laughed.

“No, you don’t. You just hate the fact I won’t bone you like you want.”

“Eye see what you did there.” Sans joined, laughing as he let his body settle down and finished getting dressed. Grillby was already done and tucking his clothes behind his pillow, over top his knife and then waltzed out the door. Sans sighed and followed his tall boyfriend, making revenge plans as he went.

“Sans, you seem to have a devious look in your eyes.” Crow’s gentle base-like voice said from behind him the minute he was down the stairs. Sans, to his credit, didn’t exactly jump so much as startle and relaxed the minute he saw the huge man. Crow was built like Asgore, though with a more triangular body, he was muscle on muscle. Lean, cut and with abs that could grate cheese for nachos, Crow gave off the impression of stoic, glaring and just all around terrifying. In reality, his deep voice calmed any nerves and his large, calloused hands were like butterfly wings. Oh, sure, he might be able to bench press a planet, but he was a gentle giant. Unless the kids were in any kind of suspected danger, or and child, really, and then he was more like the prowling wolf, whose icon he had on his necklace. He kept his hair a little long, held back in a braid at the moment, the thick, dark hair practically purple, like crow feathers. He had a smile on his face, dark brown eyes filled with a gentle wisdom that didn’t belong in a thirty-year old’s eyes. He wore a tan jacket and a light green shirt and black jeans, though he moved so seamlessly that one would think he was just gliding on the wind, completely nude.

“Hmn, eye don’t know what you mean. I'm purrfectly fine.”

“Just don’t pull off a Catastrophe.” he quipped back and Sans laughed, the first real laugh he’d let loose in two weeks.

“Ah, I see my attempts at getting you to laugh are working with frying colors.” Sans shook his head.

“That one was just bad, Crow.” the large man shrugged and said,

“Not all of us can be masters of the art of puns, like you Sans.” He smiled, gentle but with a hint of wickedness before he leaned in to whisper,

“If you want to get Grillby back for whatever he did to give you that look and those hickeys, I would prey on his soft spots, looks and touches barely enough. It works all the time when James does it to me.” Had anyone else given Sans the advice, he would have quickly shut them off or brushed them aside. But he had known Crow for eight years, he had visited Chara and Frisk every other damn day with Toriel and Asgore, Pap coming along since they had been the ones to find the twins- Sans immediately shut off that part of his memory and smiled at Crow, not seeing the flash of worry in the older man’s eyes.

“I will most definitely torture Grillby that way; thanks, Crow.” the Native American nodded and made a mental note to talk to Grillby about Sans’ memories later before he went to find Muffet and see if she needed any help decorating. In another hour, they had fully decked out the house in celebratory decorations. Streamers, balloons that ranged the entire rainbow, two stacks of gifts in purple and green wrapping paper; Frisk and Chara’s favorite colors, respectively, food laid out in the kitchen and living room, the den were Grillby and Sans were planning on sprawling like they were napping and leaving a movie on. Papyrus and Mettaton would head to the kitchen to “start on dinner” and then, soon as Chara and Frisk settled on the couch in their favorite positions, everyone would spring out from their hiding places and shout.

All that was left was to move the cars to a less conspicuous place. Crow and James offered the idea of hiding them in the field outback but Grillby didn’t want to destroy CB and Callhaen’s field. Toriel offered up the idea of parking further in the lane but there was nowhere else, aside from their neighbors and the twins would immediately suspect more cars than usual at their neighbors houses. In the end, they decided to just park the cars out back and so in about twenty minutes, four new cars stood in their backyard; Asgore and Toriel’s Lexus, Asriel’s Range Rover, as Muffet had carpooled as they lived close enough, Crow, Ruby, Jade and James came in their Range Rover and Undyne and Alphys came in the scientists Toyota. Grillby started cooking the minute they all finished decorating, making the twins favorite foods. A warm, thick stew that was laden with potatoes, beef, and other vegetables that he had left simmering in a crock pot at Toriel’s when he visited, picking up the twins for the weekend.

There was also pizza, hot dogs, spaghetti, a few different kinds of taco, and vegetarian shepherd's pie for Jade, as well as salad and fruit salad. Toriel and Asgore had brought two types of pie; butterscotch and cinnamon, as well as a beautifully decorated four tier cake that alternated between purple and green with various color accents in the shapes of hearts, each person’s name written on them. Sans helped set out snack food, chips, fruit, and drinks, which consisted of soda, water and juice, before Jade caught him. The slightly chubby baker smiled and signed,

 _These are for you! I thought that you would like them!_ Jade wasn’t born deaf, and in fact had hearing aids, but she preferred to sign than talk, though she could if the need arose. She wore a beautiful gold and pink skirt and a light rose blouse, reminiscent of a sari. Sans looked at the dark golden cupcakes and plucked one off the plate, signing his thanks, before carefully unwrapped the wrapper and bit into the cake and frosting. His eyes went wide and he signed with one hand,

_You didn’t…._

The tall Indian woman smiled and nodded.

 _I did. Ketchup flavored buttercream frosting, and tomato flavored cake._ Sans took the plate from her, setting it on the kitchen table before he stuffed the rest of the cupcake in his mouth, Jade giggling as he did so. Suddenly, Sans was crushing her in a hug and writing a blurry,

 _You are the greatest, thank you so much, thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!_ Over and over in the small of her back, his face pressed under her neck as Jade giggled and wrote back,

 _You are most welcome, Sans_. After a few minutes of going back and forth, Sans pulled away before kissing both her cheeks, making her giggle again, before he signed,

 _No sari?_ Jade shrugged and tugged at her skirt a little so Sans rushed to add,

 _You’re very beautiful, no matter what you wear! I was just wondering, as you wear it quite often._ Jade shrugged again before answering.

 _Danny got it dirty when he spilled tea on it, so it’s getting cleaned. And I wear pants and skirts and other things too!_ Sans held up his hands placatingly, smiling reassuringly.

 _I know, I was just curious, Jade. No need to tea me a new one. Oh, did you hear about the Native American who drank 200 cups of tea?_ Jade shook her head, looking curious. Sans nodded gravely before he added,

 _He died._ Jade looked alarmed, quickly signing,

 _How??!_ Sans almost smiled before he finished.

 _He drowned in his own tea pee!!_ Jade started to laugh so hard she doubled over and other people came into the kitchen, Grillby ignoring everything so he could finish cooking on time, to see what had Jade laughing so hard.

“What just happened?” Ruby asked, looking from one person to the other and Sans retold the joke. Most of them groaned, but they were smiling none the less, though Jade, Crow, Ruby and James were laughing so hard, James had to lean on Crow for support. James was almost Grillby’s exact double, though instead of six foot five, he stood at a simple six feet, six inches shorter than his husband. James had a mane of dark brown hair and wild green eyes, and a booming laugh, and he was dressed like Ruby; flannel shirt, red this time, black leather jacket and dark jeans. He also wore socks with little fluffy bunnies on them and wiggled his toes, unashamed of his choice in socks.

“Shit, everyone! Mettaton just texted me; they're on their way back!”

“It’s five o’clock already?!?” Undyne screeched, looking for the clock and swearing violently as Muffet and Asriel moved to hide the last bits of food, setting out the already cooked dinner as Grillby and Sans grabbed a large blanket off the back of the couch, arranging themselves in the ‘inviting napping position’ that told the twins, wordlessly, that they were free to come and snuggle with their uncles. Undyne threw on a DVD, ironically, The Return of the King and fast forwarded to a random scene in the middle of the movie before she raced away to hide just as Mettaton texted, warning them they were ten minutes out. The next ten minutes were the longest out of any of their lives. Sans stretched and looked up when the front door opened, Mettaton’s voice filtering in,

“We’re going to go and set up dinner, darlings. Why don’t you go and see if Sans and Grillby are in the living room? The lights are out but I can hear the TV.” The twins seemed to take the suggestion since they could hear the patter of two sets of bare feet before they were crawling onto the couch, Sans motioning for silence before nodding at Grillby, who looked to be dead asleep, sprawled so he took up half the couch, head resting on Sans torso. Chara curled up with Sans and Frisk curled next to Grillby, whispering,

“Thank you for today, Fire Uncle.” Grillby counted down in his head before there was a tap at his shoulder from Sans, meaning he had sent the text to everyone that read,

**JUMP!!**

Suddenly, Grillby “woke up” and hugged Frisk as Sans wrapped his arms around Chara, both of them yelling in sync with everyone else,

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRISK AND CHARA!!” The twins looked surprised before they started laughing, looking like it were the best day of their lives. Hugs and kisses were exchanged, laughter rang loudly as teasing remarks and puns drifted through the air. CB and Callhaen begged for scraps, which, with their puppy eyes, got with no trouble. Gifts were torn open and most of the food was eaten. Frisk got CDs from Blooky, a new journal from Alphys and Undyne, a chest to store things from Asgore, which was a beautiful glass and wood chest, really. They also got stacks of books and a phone from Toriel. Ruby, Crow and Jade, along with everyone else at the Light House, had given them a new, thick sketchbook with a set of pencils. Muffet gave them a woven blanket in green with ‘Frisk’ stitched in on the corner. Asriel gave them a camera, smiling as they opened it with wide eyes. Mettaton and Papyrus’ gift, of course, had been the shopping spree of books and fashion.

Chara had also gotten CD’s from Blooky, and new headphones, as their old ones had broken, Alphys and Undyne had given them a new, warm scarf and jacket that Alphys had knitted in her spare time. Asgore had also given them a chest to store things, though this one was metal and glass with iron designs instead of wood carvings. Chara also received stacks of books and a phone from Toriel, and Ruby, Crow and Jade, plus everyone else at the Light House, had given them a leather bound journal with a beautiful fountain pen; though Chara was only thirteen, their hand-writing was neat and looping. Muffet gave them a purple blanket, also hand made like Frisk’s, with 'Chara' stitched in the corner. Asriel gave them a video camera, laughing as they opened the gift with huge eyes and smiling.

“Hey, wait, where’s Uncle Sans’ and Fire Uncle’s gift?” Chara asked, more curious than anything. Frisk nodded, looking confused. Grillby smiled and nodded to Toriel and Asgore in thanks before Sans left and Grillby said,

“You need to close your eyes, okay?” The twins did so, even going so far as to place their hands over their eyes. Sans came back in the room, arms laden with a squirming mass. He stroked it a few times and the creature calmed down enough that he could put it down and he simply plopped it in the twins laps, making them bounce on the couch a little. They opened their eyes and gasped before Frisk was squealing and Chara was smiling, almost crying.

“A PUPPY!!” Frisk squealed, making everyone start in surprise before they nodded and smiled.

“You two have shown great maturity, so we thought it would be best if we gave you a puppy. She’s only thirteen months old; she’s a German Shepard and she’ll grow to be big and strong, protecting you two if you take good care of her.” Asgore said as the twins giggled, looking happier than they had ever seen them.

“Well, what are you going to name her, darlings?” Mettaton asked and the twins bowed their heads together, whispering heatedly back and forth before Frisk announced,

“We’re naming her Fuku Charlotte Bone Fire, or just Fuku for short.” Grillby went stock still, tears coming to his eyes. Frisk looked startled and everyone else started to panic, silently before Grillby knelt before the twins and hugged them tightly, whispering,

“Please take good care of her.” The twins nodded and hugged him back with all their might.

“We promise, Fire Uncle.” Frisk said softly, Chara nodding.

“We promise to the ends of the Earth.” He let out a shaky breath.

“Thank you.” Before Asgore drew attention away from them and to the fact that no one had eaten. Everyone quickly piled into the kitchen, Fuku included, now happily sniffing CB and Callhaen, as Sans, Ruby, Crow and James stayed behind to make sure Grillby was alright. The others would have stayed, they knew, but at the moment, Grillby needed few people.

“Are you okay there, Grillby?” Sans asked softly and he nodded, smiling happily through his tears. James clapped him on the shoulder, drawing him into a tight hug before Ruby and Crow followed. When they felt they had smothered him in enough love, Sans leaned against his side, simply silent support. Grillby watched his family as they picked food to eat, talking, laughing, teasing- He could feel Meria and Fuku smiling at the scene and felt something settle within himself.

“Yeah. I think I’m going to be alright.”

If they knew what waited, they would have savored the moment just that much longer, imprinting the memory forever. But for now, they were ignorant and blissful. Grillby shook off the sense of forboding even as Crow hung back, his husband looking at him worriedly as he asked softly,

“You okay there, sweet?” Crow shrugged and shook his head.

“It’s probably nothing. Let’s just enjoy the rest of the party.” James pursed his lips but sighed and allowed Crow to put the topic away for the time being.

That night, after everyone had gone home, leftovers divided among the guests, Chara and Frisk happily curled up with Fuku in their room, Sans and Grillby sitting in bed, curled around each other, Sans watched as Grillby settled into the bed a little more.

“What’s up, fire demon?”

“Hmn, I just feel… Light. And I love you.” Sans smiled, soft. He too felt light. Like everything was going to be alright. He kissed Grillby once, softly, and buried himself in the broader man’s chest, murmuring a sleepy,

“I love you too.” And Grillby shut off the light, bathing them in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, it's so cute!!! But, not all is well in the world outside the small slice of paradise. What waits for them later? Who is in the shadows? And what do they want? Who knows. 
> 
> Note: Frisk is not actually mute by birth; they speak selectively and only very rarely. They and Chara had a horrible experience as children and so Frisk decided to go mute, more out of PTSD than actual choice. Being quiet didn't draw attention to you. Chara is extremely shy around new people and won't speak often so the twins sign with one another when they are around new people or Chara just doesn't feel like talking. Everyone in Under Tale, aside from Sans who already knew multiple variations of sign language, including ASL, BSL, and Hands, learned so they could talk with the twins. But yes, both twins can speak, Chara just decided to be the more vocal of the two. I hope this clears up any confusion.
> 
> Hope all is well!
> 
> -RR


	4. Echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is it that we can never outrun the past, no matter how long we run, how hard we try and how far we go...? But then, all else is learned from past mistakes... Right? Well, with new interns, strange happenings and black eyes and bruises, nothing at Under Tale will be normal again. Not that it was to start with, but it's reaching a new level of strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY MOTHER!!!! Okay, first of all, I am so sorry for that long break/mini-hiatus between this chapter and the last; I swear I was busy left and right with work and family. BUT!!! I'M BACK!!!! Also, to everyone whose left me comments, kudos and bookmarked this growing monster, THANK YOU!! Comments make me post faster, kudos and bookmarks make my day. As always, this work is unbeta'd so any mistakes that you see, please leave me a comment and I will fix it soon as I can. As this is an unbeta'd work, that means it will be in constant revision by myself so if you see something shift, be it a plot point, grammar, spelling or characterization and it is either confusing or wrong, leave me a comment and I will either fix it or explain. Ah, there is a slight mention of blood and gore from Sans in the flash back and yes, Papyrus, as a kid, became depressed because Gaster was training them to kill. Sans has killed several people and hates himself for it, though to be fair, they were horrible people to begin with. Okay, enough rambling. On with the story!!  
> No wait, I lied.  
> DISCLAIMER!!!! I OWN NOTHING!!! ALL OF UNDERTALE BELONGS TO TOBY FOX AND HIS FELLOW CREATORS. I OWN NOTHING, aside from thr plot of this fic and the OC's, I OWN NOTHING. 
> 
> Okay, NOW on with the story!  
> I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> -RR

Sans stretched languidly on his bed, pants riding low on his hips as he waited for Grillby to get upstairs. He loved the man and when Grillby went through his nightly routine of making sure all the windows and doors were locked, the dogs were in, and the alarm was turned on, he let him do it on his own. It was just something that soothed the man, made it easier for him to get to sleep at night. Or, well, PTSD nightmares aside. It had been a whole week since Chara and Frisk’s surprise birthday and the twins couldn’t have been happier with their presents, but especially with Fuku. They sent daily pictures and texts about the puppy, updating their favorite uncles on how she was doing, how training her was going, etc. Toriel thanked them, repeatedly and usually through text, at how grateful she and Asgore were that they had housetrained Fuku before giving her to the twins.

“Sans?” Grillby called from the doorway and the shorter man opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend, stretching just so his back bowed a little and the curve of his neck was showed off before he asked,

“Yeah, Grillby? What’s up?” The Scott stopped and stared at Sans for a moment before shaking his head and walking into their bedroom, stripping as he went. Sans was amazed that he was still wearing his day clothes, though they disappeared at a quick pace. Vest unbuttoned and slipped off his shoulders, slung onto a chair that had a small stack of books Sans would read when he couldn’t sleep. Shirt unbuttoned and following the vest, undershirt thrown into the general vicinity of the bathroom. Pants shucked off, socks following and placed on the chair as Grillby moved to the bathroom, catching the pants Sans threw at the back of his head. Sans wasn’t entirely sure if he was feeling ignored or vindictive when he threw them but Grillby just didn’t seem interested… He sighed and flopped back onto the bed, shaking his head. He heard the man moving around in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and picking up the clothes that he had thrown haphazardly.

Sans sighed and shook his head. He loved Grillby but he had slipped into a headspace and he just needed… Something. He wasn’t sure. But with Grillby acting the way he was, Sans would have to find a way to get back out of it and deal with another long night of little to no sleep. Sans stretched, hearing his back pop, arms going way over his head and moaning in delight at the way the rest of his joints followed his spines lead.

“You know, the way you’re acting, you’d think that you dropped into headspace.” Came a lower voice from the bathroom and Sans opened one eye, staring at Grillby as he leaned, predatory, against the door frame, the black of the bathroom and the full moon’s light making the whole room glow, made Grillby stand out in sharp contrast. He wore no shirt, leaving his well defined muscles and scars out in full view. His eyes glinted in the dark, amber burning with mischief and a mixture of lust, love and passion. Sans shrugged and yawned wide.

“Well if you’re just going to stand there, I’m going to fall asleep. I’m bone tired.” He smirked at the playful growl from the taller man and watched as Grillby stalked closer to the bed before he was crawling up from the foot of the bed and settling on his knees and elbows over Sans, smirking down at him.

“You know, I never did get to properly finish what we started a week ago. You’ve been so bone tired, so busy, that you’re home late or early in the morning and I’m too busy from helping Aaron and Blooky setup for the Halloween extravaganza at the restaurant. But now-” he leaned down so he was inches from Sans’ face and Sans slowly took off his glasses, folding them up and placing them on the side table. Grillby smiled, his expression full of love and lust and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to Sans’ lips as he said,

“Now, I have you all to myself. And you’re not going anywhere, are you?” Sans gasped involuntarily and shook his head.

“Come on, lovely bones. I need to hear your voice.” Grillby said softly, and behind the love and rising lust, Sans could see the worry that Grillby was pushing him too far, that he had dropped too far into a headspace and just needed to cuddle instead of them slowly, lazily, making love. Sans gasped as Grillby gently bit his shoulder, moving the shirt aside so he could get to his clavicle.

“Grillby, I swear to God, if you stop, I will sic the dogs on you.” Sans growled and Grillby’s shoulders lost their tension. He smirked and laughed, a low, deep rumble in his chest that sent Sans’ spine on fire, burning slowly and painfully.

“Well, when you put it like that, I really shouldn’t leave you wanting. Now, the question is, would you rather I take my time, pulling you apart, piece by piece, or just help you let go, unwind from this space and drop.”

“E-either- Fuck!” Sans gasped, neck arching as Grillby bit into the sensitive parts of his neck again, remarking the smooth, dark flesh. The hickies had faded away, leaving Sans with phantom marks, which he had brushed over more than once through the day, smiling a little as he remembered the way Grillby bit him, murmuring to him in that voice…

“Sans, you’re fading out again.” Grillby murmured, voice dropping so it was like sin. Smooth and just perfect… Sans shivered, eyes closing as Grillby gently tugged up his shirt, pressing kisses up his stomach, over the slight chub and his lean muscle. Sans groaned as Grillby took his time, trying to get him to move faster.

“You’re n-not playing fair-” He moaned and Grillby laughed before straddling Sans’ hips, helping him pull off his shirt completely.

“How am I not being fair, lovely bones?” He asked, lowering himself to the bed again, pressing kisses to Sans’ hips, the sharp bones one of his sensitive spots. Grillby smirked against his skin as Sans moaned, back arching once more before he bit the bone, leaving a dark mark. Sans yelped before he panted,

“Y-your voice is fucking sin- Jesus Christ!” Grillby sucked at the spot he had just bitten before making his way back up Sans’ body and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Hmn? And what about my voice isn’t fair?”

“Y-you know why!” Sans growled and Grillby shook his head before slowly kissing Sans, licking his bottom lip in request, which was immediately granted. Sans and Grillby moaned into the kiss as Sans managed to gather enough coherency and pressed against Grillby’s growing erection as Grillby licked into every nook and cranny he could find in Sans’ mouth, his too hot tongue making everything so much more lively. When they parted to air, Grillby pressing more kisses to Sans’ neck, kissing down to his shoulder, gently nipping and licking as he went, Sans tried to maneuver them so he had more access to move but Grillby immediately shut him down.

“Not this time Sans. Tonight it’s about you. Your lovely voice, your body, your needs, got it?” his voice was a low murmur in his ear, breath minty and just something so wholly Grillby. He nodded, gasping as Grillby gently bit at the top of his ear before he chuckled.

“And you say my voice is sin? I’m afraid that’s all I have at the moment, dear Sans. You look the picture of sin and pleasure-” His voice dropped again as he pulled away, a deep rumble coming from his chest as he looked down at Sans, who tried to prop himself up on his hands only to be held down gently. “You’re flushed and panting, littered with bite marks and oh so excited. You’re beautiful every time I look at you, no matter how I look at you, and I just have to commit this to memory.”

“W-why?” Sans whined, pressing his hips up into Grillby’s, seeking any kind of friction and Grillby took pity on him, leaning down so he could kiss him, muscles flexing as he pressed Sans’ wrists into the mattress but kept a majority of his weight off the man.

“Because I love every expression you make, I love every second with you. I love the sounds, the way you mewl and moan, snap and sigh, whine, gasp, pant and drool. I love the way you’re unpredictable, how you let me see you like this and how you let me show you my own desperation.” Sans smiled, softly, and stretched upwards so he could kiss Grillby. Grillby smirked into the kiss, leaving Sans’ wrists and trailing his hands downwards, tapping softly against his ribs before grabbing the hems of his pants, about to pull down and finally give Sans a break. He eyed the growing tent and licked his lips; he loved Sans’ taste, in every way.

 Suddenly, the dogs began to bark and both men stilled, their breathing, which was once fast and heated, slowed as they strained to hear. CB and Callhaen didn’t bark unless someone they didn’t know were outside; they would know, they had trained them to react that way. Grillby immediately went from passion and lust to protective and angry, but a mask of calm went over top.

 _Stay here_. He signed and Sans shook his head.

 _No way. I am a secret agent, Grillby. I know how to handle a couple of burglars_. Grillby stared at him, eyes almost pleading, but Sans pressed a soft kiss to his lips and slipped out of bed, mood and erection thoroughly killed. His head cleared and he came back from the drop, immediately pulling on jeans and a jacket as Grillby sighed before following suit and pulled on jeans and a random shirt before snatching his knife from underneath his pillow and grabbing three more from his drawer and handing one to Sans before they slipped downstairs, not making a sound. CB and Callhean were barking like mad, growling and snarling as the pair made it to the kitchen, looking around.

 _I don’t see how many…._ Sans signed before he noticed the dogs were scrabbling at the door, jumping up and snarling at a shadowy figure. Or were there more than one? He couldn’t be sure but there was definitely at least one. He signed this to Grillby who nodded and motioned Sans over.

_You stay with the dogs, I’m going to go around back and get the motherfucker._

_What if there’s more than one?!_ Sans signed frantically, sudden fear gripping his heart. Grillby pressed a kiss to his lips and signed,

 _Special operations vet, love. I can take out a few muggers. Promise me that you’ll stay here, and stay safe._ Sans immediately nodded. He knew this was too much like Meria and Fuku’s untimely death for Grillby to really think clearly.

 _I’ll call the cops and stay here with the dogs. Just come back in one piece. And please, don’t hurt them too badly_. Grillby snorted and sighed but nodded.

 _Promise._ And with that, he slunk through the shadows to the front hall, disarming the alarm for a second as he opened the door before rearming it the minute the door was open and shutting the front door behind him. Sans lost sight of him and tightened the hold on his knife. He knew Grillby could deal with the assholes but something was bothering him. He whistled softly and the dogs backed off just as the shadowy figures split up. There was now one at the back door and two more had gone off to the side. Grillby had obviously caught their attention. The figure at the door eased open the door and turned around slowly, closing it behind him. Sans smirked and rolled his eyes. Too easy. The alarm went off immediately and the dogs went into another frenzy.

“Sic ‘em.” Sans said softly and the dogs took off, tackling the man to the ground and snarling and biting his legs. Callhaen, the bigger of the two, stood on the man’s chest, growling, gums pulled back to show his teeth, leaning close to his face as CB circled them, slow and menacing. Sans immediately took several deep breaths and put on his best shaky voice before he called the police. He heard two rings before the operator picked up.

‘ _9-1-1, what’s your emergency?_ ’

“H-hello? I-I think someone’s broken into my home… My boyfriend went downstairs and hasn’t come back yet and w-when I went downstairs, I heard the alarm go off and my dogs started to growl and bark… O-oh my god, they’re in my house… P-please, I think my boyfriend is in t-trouble…” He leaned against the wall casually as he smirked down at the man who couldn’t move; with a fifty pound dog on his chest, sharp white teeth millimeters from his face, drool and slight foam flecking onto his face and a forty pound dog circling him, also snarling and snapping any time he so much as twitched, he was truly stuck between a rock and a hard place.

‘ _Sir, please don’t move and if you can, hide. Stay on the line with me until the police arrive. Please stay calm. Can you tell me your address?_ ’ Sans rattled it off, before he winked at the man on the floor, a dark smirk coming to his face.

“P-please, I think they hear me….”

‘ _Sir, the police have been dispatched and will arrive in a few minutes. Please stay on the line until they arrive._ ’ Sans nodded, letting out a shaky breath before he moved out of the kitchen, flipping his knife and went to hide in the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment.

“H-hello? C-can you hear me?” Sans said softly as if there were actual danger nearby.

‘ _Sir? Sir? Can you hear me?_ ’

“I-I think you’re breaking up… The reception is bad in this area…. Please, what do I do? Where are the police?” He made his voice rise in pitch and he creaked the stairs before gasping.

“I think they’re trying to get upstairs… Oh no… Alitstor…” He breathed, biting his lip to keep from laughing. While he was extremely worried about Grillby, he knew the man would more likely maim the burglars, instead of them getting a good hit in.

‘ _Sir, please stay on the line-_ ’ Sans hadn’t been lying about the bad reception in the area and he blinked in surprise when the phone beeped, meaning he had lost call. He looked at his phone and rolled his eyes.

“I knew I should have plugged it in earlier.” It had died. He rolled his eyes and put it in his pocket before making his way back to the kitchen, were CB and Callhaen were still waiting for his or Grillby’s command to release the intruder. He was swearing and struggling now, though it was more of a slight thrash of his arms of legs, Callhaen leaned in closer as CB circled closer, teeth bared, and Sans laughed lowly, seemingly appearing from nowhere, knife in hand.

“Oh, you picked the wrong house, buddy.” he smirked, winking.

“Oh, and what makes you say that, fag?” the man spit and Sans walked a little closer before he whistled lower and Callhaen leaned in closer, opening his jaws like he was going to bite the man as CB moved closer. However, before Sans could say anything else, he heard police sirens and Grillby swearing as he came closer. Sans flipped on the light and opened the back door for his boyfriend, who had all three burglars; he held one on his shoulder, the other two limping and one was leaning to the side like they had broken ribs. Grillby grunted and shrugged the other man off his shoulder, letting him down none too gently, allowing his head to hit the hardwood once more. The other two he simply waved the knife at and they paled. Now that they were in better light, Sans could see a shallow cut on the shorter of the two conscious ones cheeks, his pale skin marred by the dark red of his blood.

“Now, you are going to sit here quietly or I’m going to say my knife slipped while I was defending myself, clear?” The two conscious burglars nodded and immediately did as Grillby directed.

“Sit on the floor, backs to the wall and arms crossed over your shoulders, hands splayed. I want you sitting on your legs, crossed, and if you even think about moving, well, I’m going to do a lot worse than fracture an ankle.”

“This is illegal, asshole!” One man spat, and Sans could see he had a black eye blooming, the man’s light skin doing nothing to hide the brutal beating he had received. He quickly looked Grillby over, mentally promising himself to be thorough later, and noted only bruised and slightly bloody knuckles. He raised an eyebrow and asked Grillby,

“Didn’t you say to be quiet?” Grillby nodded and the taller man squeaked when Grillby’s ten inch knife thudded into the wall by his ear, the four-inch blade singing softly as it wobbled.

“Next time, I’ll hit something closer,” Grillby growled, amber eyes narrowed, just as they heard the cops enter. Sans easily returned Grillby’s knife to his boyfriend, as he wrapped his arms around Sans, hiding him from view. The cops came in, guns drawn and obviously surprised when they saw the four men, three of them conscious, pressing themselves as far from the tall Scotsman as possible.

“Sir? Are you alright?” One policewoman asked. Sans peeked out from Grillby’s arms and nodded slowly. He hadn’t realized he had been shaking, though if it were from adrenaline and fear or just plain anger, he couldn’t tell. Grillby whistled and Callhaen and CB backed off, immediately going to their masters feet, tails wagging.

“Sir, I need you come with me and tell me everything you can.” She said, gentle, as her partner and another pair pulled the men to their feet, cuffing them and leading them out the door.

“Can we sit on the couch?” She asked and Sans nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He felt… Disconnected, almost. He let Grillby guide them to the den and pull him onto the couch, his boyfriend wrapping his arms around Sans and holding him close.

“My name is Officer Jenna Hops. Can you tell me your names?”

“My name is Grillby Alitstor O’Cain and this is Sans Dominic Font.” Officer Hops looked a little bemused at that and Grillby nodded, patient.

“To cut the question short, yes those are our real names. My parents had a sense of humor and Sans’ parents were into bad jokes, so we were both named something slightly ridiculous.” She nodded and smiled, taking out her notepad as she attempted to break the tension,

“My middle name is Hare, like the rabbit.”

“Officer Jenna Hare Hops. Hmn, seems all our parents had a bad sense of humor.” Grillby said softly, and Hops nodded.

“Can you tell me what happened?” Grillby sighed but nodded as Sans came out of that headspace.

‘ _Really, the burglars are lucky that they’re not dead; Sans can be unpredictable when he gets into his old self-headspace_.’ Grillby thought grimly before explaining,

“We were getting ready for bed - I own a restaurant in town and I had come home later than usual tonight since we’re setting up for a Halloween party. I got home around ten thirty, Sans was already in bed and was reading. I got ready for bed and just as I started to get changed, we hear the dogs barking.”

“But don’t dogs do that to anything unusual?” Hops asked and Sans chimed in,

“Not CB and Callhaen. Grillby trained them to react like military dogs; so they only listen to us for commands and bark at unfamiliar people alone. Grillby was in the military before we got together, so he’s used to training the dogs.”

“Oh? What part?”

“Special forces,” Grillby said, holding Sans a little tighter. Hops nodded and asked,

“What happened after the dogs started to bark? I see you have a couple knives on you there, Grillby.”

“Force of habit. I have legal permits for all my concealed weapons, which are all knives, six of them, if you want to see the paperwork.”

“No no, it’s fine. What happened after the dogs started to bark?”

“We went downstairs and Callhaen and CB had already tackled one man to the ground, the others had gone around the front to try the front door. I went outside, cutting them off. I knocked one man unconscious when he swung at me with a branch, and when that happened, the other two tried to fight me. I fractured one of their ankles and gave one a black eye. The shorter one managed to back me into a corner, so I cut his cheek, but not enough to cause serious damage. I then fractured a rib or two, kicked their legs out from underneath them and told them to walk in front of me while I carried the third man inside. I expected Sans to have called the police by the time I got back inside.” Hops nodded, jotting the notes in her book and turning to Sans.

“Do you have anything to add to that story?”

“No; though I think they were babbling some nonsense that I was standing right there when I didn’t get to the kitchen until Grillby knocked on the back door.”

“How did you know it was him?” Hops asked, eyeing him. Sans smiled a soft, easy smile. It was disarming, a little charming and it melted away any suspicion.

“We came up with it in high school, when we would sneak into each other’s rooms on school nights. Our parents didn’t mind; we lived two houses apart, so really, as long as we didn’t get hurt and went to school on time, I have a feeling they knew and didn’t stop us cause we weren’t doing stupid shit like drugs. Anyways, Grillby came up with it first, tapping four times, fast, a second pause between each knock, wait for seven seconds, then knock six more times.”

“Why so specific?”

“We met on the fourth of July at six pm, just before the fireworks display went off at the lake.” Grillby supplied and Hops nodded, her face softening at the line. And it was completely true, though they hadn’t been watching the display. Sans hadn’t been who he was at present; he had been darker, someone who didn’t think twice about hurting someone in his way, and Grillby had broken through his barriers startlingly fast. Well, after Sans had saved his life. They had been sitting on Grillby’s roof the second year they knew each other, watching the fireworks, looking at the stars as they spoke softly to each other. 

“Alright, that’s all we need right now. Thank you both very much and we’ll try to get out of your hair in a few hours.”

“It’s alright; I doubt we’ll get any sleep tonight anyways. We’ll be in here if you need to speak to us again.” Hops nodded and went to grab a kit from her car, so she could run a preliminary scene. Thankfully, it had been a contained area and there wasn’t any evidence they were going to get outside since they had caught the men responsible. Grillby and Sans curled up on the couch, reading quietly. True to her word, however, Officer Hops and her partner and the other two officers took the photos they needed of the kitchen and dusted for prints - of which there were none as the men wore gloves, and did a few other things before unanimously agreeing that the scene was dead, plus they had two eyewitnesses and caught all four of the burglars. They had swept the scene out of protocol, and when they finished, Officer Hops came back into the den.

“Yeah? Do we need to give another statement?”

“Well, you’ll need to file an official statement tomorrow morning at the station but for now, we have the burglars and we’ve done the protocol. It’s midnight now; we’ll get out of your way. Just come down to the station for a statement and then you’re free to go.” Both men nodded and bid the officers goodnight before heading back upstairs, the dogs following and immediately curling up at the foot of their bed. Grillby and Sans climbed into bed quietly after redressing to their pajamas, Grillby taking off his glasses and running his fingers through his hair in nervous habit before Sans kissed him softly.

“We’re both okay, Grillby. See? Nothing bad happened. Everything is okay.” Sans said in the calm darkness, grabbing his boyfriend’s hands and pressing them to his chest.

“Yeah..”

“You can say it, Grillby. How is everything?”

“Everything is fine. We’re both safe, the dogs are safe, there’s nothing to worry about. We’re okay… We’re okay…” Grillby breathed deeply a few times as Sans pulled him close, letting Grillby calm down, recenter. After several long, quiet minutes, Sans huffed.

“I should have just killed them. I swear.”

“Why?” Grillby asked, immediately alert for any sign of injury.

“Well other than the fact that they killed the mood earlier and then killed it again, just for good measure, they hurt you. Which reminds me, are you hurt anywhere else besides your knuckles?” Sans turned on his bedside lamp and immediately started to run his hands over Grillby’s chest and sides before sliding down his legs. Grillby laughed at the light, almost ticklish touch, despite the fervent worry radiating from Sans, and shook his head.

“No, lovely bones. I just bruised my knuckles. Come on, let’s try to get some kind of sleep.” Sans nodded and turned off the light as Grillby pulled the blankets and comforter up, jostling the dogs a little before they settled down. Sans laid against Grillby’s chest, his arm winding over his hip and pulling the shorter man closer as Sans linked one hand with one of Grillby’s.

“I love you, babe.” Sans murmured, kissing Grillby softly.

“I love you, too lovely bones.” Grillby mouthed against his lips, voice little more than a whisper, as if he were afraid of shattering the peace that settled around them.

“Sleep well.” Sans muttered, pressing another kiss to his lips as Grillby said,

“Good night.” Despite the adrenaline that had been coursing through them not even fifteen minutes ago, both men fell into a light, uneasy sleep.

_-_-_-_

Sans yawned hugely and thunked his head on the desk, groaning lowly. After last night, he and Grillby had to ride down to the police station and give statements as to what had happened. Thankfully, Grillby’s apparent “status” as a veteran gave him a little leeway when he simply signed what he wanted to say and Officer Hops’ partner, Officer Jensen Ivory, could sign moderately well and communicated with Grillby, jerkily but he was trying, which both of them appreciated. The man had apologized more than once for his slow movements and Grillby smiled, patient. The only thing he said the entire time they were there was,

“It’s okay. You’re trying; which I appreciate. Thank you.” Ivory looked astounded before grinning widely and nodding his thanks. When they had finally left, Grillby easily dropping Sans off at Under Tale, his motorcycle rumbling underneath them as they clacked their helmets together before Sans waved Grillby goodbye and watched the man ride out of the lot and into traffic towards his restaurant, leather jacket reflecting the weak light from the clouds above. That had been about four hours ago and Sans still needed more coffee.

“Sans, are you alright there darling?” Mettaton asked, five mile long legs resting seductively over his desk, the man himself practically draped over the desk chair. Unlike most departments, which required their agents to dress in at least a little formal wear, Under Tale relied on their agent’s ability to go undercover, to blend in with everything and everyone around them. So where his hoodie and jeans would be out of place, or Mettaton’s skin tight jeans, fishnet undershirt that was a jarring shade of pink, and a short sleeve crop top that was a plain black, his thick coat being used as fluff for his back would have gotten him a referral to HR or whatever normal businesses did with their acting out employees, Asgore didn’t give a damn.

“Yeah, I’m fine MTT. Just a late night.” The man’s light tan skin went a light pink and he wriggled his eyebrows, leaning forward, legs sliding off the desk.

“Ohohoho, really? You know I’m a gossip Sans, do be careful what you say.” He added with a wink and Sans rolled his eyes, heading over to their kitchenette. Papyrus, bless his brother's soul, had already made a fresh pot of coffee. He poured the warm drink and took a sip before frowning and grabbing the ketchup from inside the fridge and squeezing as much as he possibly could in the drink before stirring it and smiling. Perfection. He mentally debated grabbing Mettaton a cup but seeing as he had been working since eight, the man deserved a good mug of coffee. That decided, he grabbed his robotic looking mug - a grey toned cup with detailed wiring and button etchings in the clay, which were bright, almost neon colors - and filled it three-quarters with coffee before he added milk and honey. He stopped off at Mettaton’s desk and decided that he could kill a few more minutes. He just had to finish writing the report of what happened during his mission anyways, as Asgore had practically forced him out of the office last week, even threatening to keep him from drinking ketchup in his coffee, he still hadn’t completely finished it.

“Hmn? Oh, darling, thank you! I’ve been needing a good cup.” He took a drink as Sans began to speak.

“Yeah, last night was pretty long. A couple of assholes decided to try and break into our house and-” he managed to dodge the spit take but Flowey wasn’t so lucky. The hacker had knocked back a couple pills for his headaches and was guzzling down a cup of water when his hoodie took the brunt of the coffee spit.

“What do you mean your house was broken into?! Are you okay?! Darling, why are you even here? Why didn’t Papyrus or I hear about this?!” Mettaton yelled, looking frantic. His sudden and loud tirade cut off Asriel’s angry shouting and the hacker narrowed his eyes, suddenly looking Sans up and down as if he were looking for hidden injuries. For all the prickliness, the blonde man was actually very loyal to his friends and if one was hurt, he was likely to react badly, at least towards the perpetrator.

“What. Do you mean. Your house was. Broken into.” he growled and though he was barely taller than Sans, at five foot six, the blonde man was all wiry muscle underneath his baggy hoodies and loose clothes. The fact that he also had a gun and a knife on him at almost all times and had an uncanny ability to aim and hit his target, he was an often underestimated opponent. That was usually the last thing his opponents underestimated.

“Well, it was technically almost burglarized, but you know how Grillbz basically moves like a ninja and me being me, plus the dogs, they didn’t know what hit them. Grillby snuck outside with his knives, knocked one out and broke at least a few ribs on one guy. He got a few bruises and bruised his knuckles but he’s fine other than that. The one guy who did make inside was pounced on by Callhaen and CB and you know how those two are. I called the cops, they came running, and Grillby dumped the guy who he knocked unconscious on the floor and had the other three sit as close to the wall as they could get. The one guy started to get mouthy so Grillby threw a knife at his head, skimmed a few hairs off.”

“Sans, you’re supposed to tell us things like this!!” Muffet cried from her desk and Papyrus burst in at that moment, carrying several boxes of doughnuts.

“What are we supposed to be telling people?” He asked and Sans winced. He felt a little guilty for not telling his brother about the previous night but he didn’t want him to worry or fret over him.

“Sans…” He winced, laughing nervously.

“Ahahaha, yeah Pap?” Papyrus set all four boxes of doughnuts on Asriel’s desk and came to stand in front of his brother.

“What happened?” Sans rubbed the back of his neck and tried to avert his gaze but Papyrus’ eyes followed his, forcing him to look him in the eye. Sans sighed heavily before re-explaining everything again and he winced when Papyrus’ face took on a more worried look before morphing to anger and he had to tug his younger brother by the sleeve to keep him from going to his desk and probably getting a crowbar or a knife or something…

“... Sorry for not telling you sooner, Papyrus.” He said softly and Papyrus sighed before hugging his brother tightly, making his spine pop several times.

“Please Sans, don’t shut me out again… I couldn’t take it if you did.” Sans huffed and wormed his arms as best as he could so he could hug his brother back.

“I promise.” Mettaton nodded in satisfaction as Asriel started complaining about his hoodie as he made his way back to his desk. He flipped open the top box, plucked out a powdery doughnut and started to eat it. He grumbled for a few more minutes before he threw the hoodie over the back of his chair and settled down to nap. In fact, it seemed that he had fallen asleep; Muffet grabbed the doughnut boxes and placed them in the kitchenette for everyone to see. Papyrus went back to his desk, and having finished his paper work for the time being, went back to reading a book. Asgore, having heard the commotion outside, came out of his office/greenhouse and talked quietly with Sans for a few minutes.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Sans? After the last mission-”

“Really Asgore, I’m fine.” He gave a smile and though his boss looked unconvinced, he let the matter drop for the moment.

“Alright. But please, come see me if you ever need anything, alright? I mean it.” Sans smiled and was about to respond when Asriel’s computer went ‘ding’. His head shot up and he stared the monitors for several seconds before it went ‘ding’ again and then three more times. A disturbing grin broke out across his face and he started to cackle.

“Ah, should I be worried about that?” a sudden voice at the doorway said. Sans looked over and smirked. Fresh meat. Or, in other words, a new intern. It looked to be a young woman; she was wearing stockings, a pencil skirt and nice blouse underneath her black blazer. Her dark brown hair was pulled up into a tight bun at the middle of her skull and she started looking a little lost. Asriel started laughing harder, eyes flicking from one screen to another as his fingers moved like lightning across the keyboard. Asgore shook his head and laughed.

“Hello there! I was wondering when you would show up. I'm terribly sorry but I have completely forgotten your name.”

“A-ah, hello! My name is Vera. I’m your new intern. It’s a pleasure to meet you again, Mr. Dreemurr!” she smiled, a little shaky, and Asgore shook her hand gently, smiling softly.

“Please, call me Asgore. As you can see, we have a rather excitable group here. The man over there whose cackling like a madman is Asriel, or Flowey. Over there is Papyrus, and next to him his boyfriend, Mettaton. Muffet is over in the kitchen at the moment getting food, I’d expect. That pile of lazy bones over there is Sans, and Undyne was here just a little while ago… Sans, do you know where she went?”

“Hmn, probably to go see Al.”

“Ah, yes. That would make sense. It is almost lunch. Al is short for Alphys, and she’s the lead scientist of our little group. Would you like a cup of tea?”

“Ah, t-that’s-”

”Trust me kiddo, you’re not going to be able to get out of it.” Sans chimed in over Asriel’s mad laughter, the man having started to talk to himself whilst giggling, a high-pitched insane giggle that would have sent shivers crawling up even the toughest of people. However, as everyone, Vera aside, were used to his antics, they simply ignored the blonde.

“O-okay. Then, yes a cup of tea would be lovely. Ah, if I may ask a question?”

“Shoot.” Sans said with an easy smile.

“Why are you all dressed like you’re about to walk out on the streets? And why was everyone giving me sympathetic looks on my way up?”

“I want my team to feel as comfortable in their own skin as possible, and considering the number of undercover missions they do, and their efficiency rate in missions over all, I’d say they can wear whatever they want so long as it’s publically decent,” Asgore said with a shrug and Vera looked a little less intimidated before asking,

“Then why was everyone giving me sympathetic looks as I came up?” Sans just looked around the room and shared a look with Muffet that simply said,

‘ _Should I tell them or do you want to?_ ’ Muffet tittered and Sans huffed before they mimed rock paper scissors a few times before Sans rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, giving her an easy smile.

“It’s because at least half of us are insane. And honestly, to do what we do, we’d have to be.”

“Oh.”

“We’re not the FBI. We’re a special group that takes down the scum of scum in humanity. We help to keep people’s hopes alive and we may be a little insane from the ride. But we have to be to not go completely dark.” Papyrus said, a cheery smile on his face as Mettaton nodded.

“He’s right darling. If you last the week, please let me take you shopping. We need to find you something more... Under Tale if you’re going to stick around.”

“Not that many have lasted more than a month… Damn are we going to have to reset the intern counter?” Asriel called from his desk, having finally stopped his laughing. Vera looked a little panicked as Papyrus chimed in,

“No, that’s only for when we lose an intern. We reset it already from the last one.”

“Ah, what will I have to do, exactly? I had to sign a nondisclosure agreement when I got the job, so…”

“Oh, you won’t be out in the actual field, my dear. You will be working around the office with us. Maybe helping with research, like Asriel over there, or filing paperwork with me. Or any assortment of odd jobs.”

“Like… Coffee and food runs?” Sans started laughing and shook his head.

“Oh no, don’t let Grillby hear you talking slander about his food! He’ll dice and slice you before you can say ‘ouch’!” Vera went paler than before and Asgore gave Sans a glare, which stopped him from laughing as Muffet took it upon herself to explain,

“Grillby is Sans’ boyfriend, WHICH I’M STILL ANGRY THAT YOU DIDN’T TELL US ABOUT FOR FOUR DAMN YEARS, and he owns the restaurant we go to for lunch and dinner if we don’t get home on time. Coffee is made in the kitchen by the last person who emptied the pot, so you won’t have to do that. It’s more likely that you’ll help Asgore with his plants, or pick the twins up from school if one of us can’t, or type. Asgore, we do still have that extra desk, don’t we?”

“Hmn, I believe so yes. Ah, and then there’s the pay rate. You should be receiving about one grand every other month if not a little more. If you stick around long enough, you will receive bonuses based on your work and of course, the seasonal bonuses. There is full workers compensation if you are ever hurt on the job, health care, dental and life insurance… Am I forgetting anything?”

“The computer?”

“Oh, thank you Papyrus. We will also supply you with a personal computer and cell phone so that we may reach you without loading up your regular phone. You have weekends off unless I ask everyone to come in for a meeting, and you will have most of December and January off, as well as any religious holidays you may require. One of us will tell you if you need to come in on a certain day at least four days beforehand, usually through phone. You are free to wear what makes you most comfortable as long as it is publically decent, as I stated before. Also, do you have any preferred pronouns?”

Vera looked a little overwhelmed and Sans chuckled before standing and helping Vera make her way to the empty desk by Muffet. It was clean as always, though they had grown so used to it being empty that it was just another fixture in the room that the eye skipped over.

“Here’s your desk, Vera. I hope you’re not too overwhelmed.” Sans said sincerely, a little worried about the girl. She shook her head and Asgore appeared next to Sans, smiling gently.

“Come, I have tea in my office. And there are doughnuts in the kitchen if you’re hungry. We usually go to Grillby’s for lunch around noon and you are very welcome to come with us. In fact, do come with us. I’m sure Grillby would love to meet you.” Vera nodded and followed Asgore to his office.

“Well, we have a new intern, so that’s new,” Sans muttered before he turned to Asriel, who was back to giggling like a madman.

“You okay there Flowey? Cause your laughing is really rattling my bones.” The blonde didn’t even glare or flip Sans off, simply huffed and went back to reading lines and lines of… Something. He suddenly punched the air and let out an excited yell.

“Asriel?” Muffet asked, now looking worried.

“I finally did it! Yes!”

“Did what?” Sans asked, starting to get exasperated.

“There’s been this bitch of a code that I couldn’t solve. It’s basically sudoku with fractions and prime numbers over radii. And it’s all embedded in a stream of numbers that MADE NO FUCKING SENSE until there was whole other line of code underneath a lot of over bullshit. And it’s been two whole fucking weeks! But now, NOW I have it-” He stopped suddenly, looking annoyed.

“No. No. NONONONONONONONO!!! Son of a BITCH, get back here!” he growled and Sans instantly backed away, though he was more than a little used to Asriel’s sudden mood changes while he was working with computers, but this wasn’t his usual pissed off self. This was anger and Sans almost felt sad for whoever was trying to knock Flowey out of the system; the man was more determined than most people gave him credit for and when he latched onto something, it was impossible to get him to let go.

‘ _Best of luck to whoever thought that Asriel would give up._ ’ Sans thought with a smirk before he started back into his report. He seriously had to finish this, as no matter how understanding Asgore would be, he would flay Sans alive if he realized Sans were being lazy on purpose. Well, Papyrus would, and he could avoid his brother’s scoldings pretty well. Asgore seemed to have learned The Look from Grillby or maybe it came from Toriel; it wasn’t just any Look that a disapproving parent gives their child and makes your soul sink a little. No, it was The Look. It made you feel like you had drowned puppies or tortured someone slowly, just to the verge of death and then left them there, wallowing… For Sans, whenever Grillby gave him that Look, rare as it was, it made his whole being sink, his entire personality shift and just an overall need to make things right, to fix whatever had happened. Even when he was younger, and he’d been a much colder person back then, or so people saw, when he met the young Scot, and when he gave him The Look, Sans could feel just a few pieces of his walls crack, like fissure lines down his face. It was painful. It actually reminded him of the first time Grillby had ever given him that look….

_-_-_

_It had been a beautiful day out. It really shouldn’t have been. It should have been terrible and raining, or at least a little overcast. It wasn’t a burial that day, oh no. Had it been a burial, Sans would have been notified. The birds tweeting and the shining sun, while he normally paid them no mind, he felt irritation rise and he wanted to scream or at least punch something. So he did both. And almost broke his hand when he punched a wall of brick, his screams tearing his throat to pieces. Why was he in such a state? Well Papyrus had been taken by Gaster for… Conditioning. And while very little could shift his younger brother, it pissed Sans off to no end when Pap came back, looking a little sallow around the eyes, his mouth in a forced smile and his eyes dead and hollow. The way he forced his laugh, the way he hid his hands and wore gloves all the time, as if that would take away the sight of blood._

_And to tell the truth, he was more than a little bit worried about his brother. He knew Papyrus was becoming depressed. He knew that he was becoming just a little colder each day, his smiles a little more fake, his laughter just a little forced. Hell, Sans had nightmares nightly, and though they were smart enough, Gaster insisted he and Papyrus went to school._

_“Damn it all!” he howled, crushing his cigarette beneath his heel. He knew he was a ‘heartthrob’ as Grillby pointed out more than once, a sly smirk on his face and laughter in his amber eyes. He was lean, with broad shoulders and enough noticeable muscle to make most of the student population swoon. His dark skin, strange eyes and smoking habit, coupled with his leather lace up boots, black skinny jeans that hung off his hips with silver chains from the belt loops, white shirt or turtleneck and black hoodie with a detailed skull patch on the sleeves only added to the aesthetic. Granted, he was barely five foot five, but what he lacked in height, he more than made up for in sheer badassery, which kept most people from approaching him other than the occasional ask for help with work. The high school junior wasn’t paying attention, for once, and he instantly drew a knife on the person who put a hand on his shoulder._

_“You know, you can’t solve all your problems by stabbing them, right?” Grillby’s syrup thick accent cut through his haze of anger and Sans glared up at his taller friend. Grillby was only a Junior and he was already pushing six foot. He should look like a nerd, wearing the black frame glasses he did for reading, but he was more noticeably muscular than Sans and he showed it off. Today, the teen had gone for his edgier look; black torn up jeans, dark red boots that laced up to his shins, and a fishnet undershirt that showed off hints of his stomach underneath a grey-blue striped shirt that may as well have been painted on his skin. Over top that was his favorite hoodie; a simple deep green hoodie that, as far as Sans knew, was incredibly warm, and had an impossibly deep hood. His hair was shaved on one side, the rest grown out so the copper red hair was offset with blue and white through the longer part. Grillby didn’t wear a necklace but he wore two rings; one from his mother and another from his Grandfather. The one from his mother was a silver band that bound him to a promise that he would never become what she feared he would and the one from his Grandfather had been a simple silver band with an intricate engraving inside and a crest on the widest part._

_“Don’t you have something better to do than lecture me, fire demon?” Sans huffed and Grillby smirked._

_“Nope. Mum didn’t want me around the house, scaring off the neighbors she said, and Grandda-” Grillby stopped at that and shrugged. “He said I should get some fresh air while I could, since I was so adamant on filling them with smoke.” Sans snorted and said,_

_“Oh, that reminds me, you got any more on you?” Grillby sighed and handed him a full pack. Sans smiled his thanks and Grillby rolled his eyes._

_“You should really try and quit.” He said and Sans flipped him off while he took a drag, letting the smoke settle before letting it steam out of his mouth and nose like a dragon. Grillby rolled his eyes and shook his head._

_“Want to head to the woods? Get out of the city for a little bit? Maybe give the building a break from your abuse?” Though his words were light, meant to be teasing, Sans knew that Grillby would drag him out there if it were the last thing he did. Sometimes he hated the fact that the other teen could see him so well._

_“Yeah, sure.” They walked in silence for a while, Sans smoking and Grillby simply humming, but neither spoke. When they finally reached the outskirts of the park, Sans untensed and relaxed, just a little. Even after three years, it took Sans forever to unwind, to breathe easy. He stubbed his cigarette and flicked it into the trashcan. Grillby chuckled and applauded his perfect aim. Sans felt something akin to light flutter in his chest and he breathed in the smog-free air. The sun and the birds were still bothering him but he could deal with it. Grillby, for all that he was an annoying, and usually right about 80% of the time, bastard, he was Sans’ best friend. He plopped into his life one day in Freshman year, the only kid brave enough to ask if he could sit where Sans, and later Papyrus, usually sat. The look in his eyes said he was going to stay there, no matter what Sans said, and he was asking out of courtesy. Granted, Sans hadn't expected him to actually stick to a promise made when he was half delirious from blood loss but the first day of school, he plopped down next to Sans and thanked him again, for saving his life. It had begun a strange friendship._

_Grillby, underneath his punkish, and usually outlandish, fashion sense and slightly prickly exterior, was a good guy underneath it all. He was steady and loyal, calm where Sans reacted and he was confident. He made Sans laugh and managed to pull him out of more than one mood. He cared for Papyrus and told Sans to call him if anything bad ever happened or if he ever needed to talk, about literally anything. They’d had a pun war that lasted two weeks before, much to everyone else’s dismay. Sans actually told him about his home life, the first human he had ever told outside of anyone that was involved. Grillby had also, quite literally, pulled him from the edge one time; Sans had already jumped into the rushing river, and he had expected to die. Instead, he heard muffled shouting; Grillby had screamed himself hoarse, and he was soaking wet from jumping into the rushing river after Sans, dragging his classmate turned friend then best friend from the river. Sans had never tried it again and Grillby regularly checked him for marks of any kind. He wasn’t so low to sink to that level again but with what happened, again, he could feel the dark niggling again, edging closer and closer to the surface._

_“Want to tell me what happened?” Grillby asked finally, resting against a log. Sans blinked, looking up at his friend._

_“What’d you say?”_

_“You okay there, Sans?” Grillby asked, leaning forward on the log, eyebrows creasing._

_“Yeah, fine. Just thinking bout the time you saved my ass. Haha, come to think of it, I saved your ass too, so I guess you were repaying me at that.” Grillby got a dark look before he rushed forward and looked Sans over in earnest, worry palpable._

_“Are you okay?! Did something happen? Are you cutting? Are you sinking?” Sans laughed off his friend’s worry and pushed Grillby’s questing hands away._

_“I’m fine, Grillby. Seriously.” Grillby looked at him, just a little longer before he sighed and pulled Sans into a hug._

_“Talk to me then. That’s what I’m here for. Though if I had my Sax, I could add incidental music.” Sans laughed, an actual laugh for the first time in he didn’t even know how long and shook his head._

_“Damn you and your incidental music,” Grillby smirked and drew Sans to sit on the log with him._

_“So what’s eating you? Is it Papyrus?”_

_“.... I hate it when you’re right.” Sans muttered, putting a new smoke between his lips but not lighting it._

_“Was it something to do with Him?” Sans simply nodded and glanced at Grillby when he burst into a fit of Gallic. Sans understood by now that his friend was swearing though he couldn’t understand a word of it and simply waited for Grillby to calm down enough that he could speak._

_“Jesus fuck, Sans, why are you still there?!”_

_“His house, his rules.” He intoned and Grillby growled._

_“Fucking leave then! College is coming up; your worst grade is a B-! Pap is a grade behind us, cause while he may be a goofball, he’s a damn smart one! You two can disappear to college, go somewhere he can’t find you!”_

_“Grillby, I can’t leave Pap there, you know that! You’re going to college too! You can’t look after Pap! I’m the only one he has left to look after him but you don’t understand it!” Sans growled and stalked away._

_“You know, Sans, fuck off. I’m not going anywhere until you and Pap are safe! Not everyone is out to get you. You may have a fuck all time with your life but do you really think you’re so fucking special?! Do you really?! I know you’ve had a shit life, I know what it’s like-” Grillby wasn’t yelling, surprisingly. Something in Sans snapped. He stood abruptedly and began to pace angrily. Later, he would have guessed stress and all his bottled up emotions but at the moment, he didn’t care. He watched as Grillby stood and started to make his way over towards him, hand raised like he was going to- to… Sans didn’t know._

_“No, you fucking don’t! You don’t know what it’s like to see your own damn brother start to wither in front of you, the man who you thought was your father turn out to be a god damn monster! I LIVE WITH A MONSTER!! The hardest thing you’ve ever had to deal with is finding out your old man died at war! You don’t know what it means to live with pain.” The instant Sans said that, he really wished he hadn’t. Grillby’s hand dropped and his amber eyes glazed over._

_“So, that’s how it is? I don’t know what it is to live with pain? Well then, almighty God Sans, tell me. Tell me what it is to live with pain. Is it watching your best friend wither away? Is it watching his younger brother become hollow, almost death-like? Having a fucking skeleton for a best friend? Is it seeing you every damn day, sleeping away in class with dark circles under your eyes, or is it when you call me at ungodly hours since you can’t sleep due to nightmares? Is it knowing pain from outside? Like you said, I was pretty young when I lost my dad, I mean, I can still remember him. Is it having to grow up fast to take care of your own brother when your mum can't be around and your grandda is trying to be your father? Or is it mental? Is it the possible loss of a man who always treated me as a son, though I wasn’t his? Is it watching your mother struggle to make ends meet, working the late shift at a hospital, working all the time, barely sleeping? Or maybe, it’s watching your grandfather, your hero, become a little slower, being able to hear his joints creaking and cracking at only fifty-nine? Tell me Sans.”_

_Sans gulped and felt regret and guilt worm their way through his stomach. Grillby was looking at him like he was disappointed in him. But it wasn’t just a Look. It was a Look that burrowed into his soul and bared everything for Grillby to see. It was a Look that tore his spine to shreds and made a cocktail of remorse, guilt, regret and despair bubble in his heart and leak slow, painful acid through his body. It was like Grillby had clocked him and broken his skull. Sans almost wished his friend had. Instead, he was hit with this Look and he felt as though he were the worst scum of scum. And not saying another word, Grillby walked away, brushing past Sans and then walking down the path they had just walked. And leaving Sans there. It took Sans all of fifteen minutes to break internally before he simply sat down and stared at his hands, stained with blood as they were._

_“Out, out, damned spot… Oh, Lady MacBeth, if only this spot could be removed.” He walked home, not noticing the rain that started to pelt him until he opened the front door and Papyrus and his friend Mettaton saw him and dragged him inside, drying him off in the bathroom as Papyrus scolded him and Mettaton got him new, dryer clothes. Sans moved through the next two weeks in a fog. He didn’t eat much, he barely slept and he took a week off school. Finally, he broke and told Papyrus what happened. His younger brother looked scandalized and instantly morphed, at least for a little while, into his old self and immediately started to scold him._

_“SANS!!! What the hell!? You need to go and fix things with Grillby! Like, NOW! Gogogogo!! This is way more important than eating dinner!” At his brother's startled look, Papyrus smiled softly and said,_

_“Mettaton invited me to his family dinner and Dad said I could go…” He looked up at his brother, a determined look in his eyes, and instantly started to push Sans out of his room and down the hall._

_“Go and fix this!” Sans didn’t even realize he was moving down the steps until he was putting on his shoes and out the door before he took off running, the cold Colorado air slapping him in the face. His exhaustion forgotten, his hunger left behind, and his body burning, Sans ran the entire way to Grillby’s house. It was a little out of the way in the neighborhood, about an hour and a half on foot, and forty minutes by car, depending on traffic. How they went to the same school baffled most people. But Sans had his goal in mind and he wasn’t going to stop until he got there. Sans and Papyrus lived on the outskirts of the city while Grillby and his family managed to live in a small two-story house in a semi-nice neighborhood; it wasn’t like Sans hadn’t run to his best friend before, and with the added benefit of shortcuts, he made it in little under an hour. He jogged down the darkening street and climbed the tree that led to Grillby’s window easily before knocking at his window. The teen was sitting on his bed, reading, though he looked sullen, and when he heard the tapping he almost leapt off the bed._

_“Sans, the fuck-” He said, opening the window and letting Sans in but the other teen cut him off._

_“I’m sorry! I’m sorry for being such an ass, I’m sorry for everything I said two weeks ago! I fucked up, I fucked up so badly. I was stressed because of my fucking dad and what’s going on at home and with Papyrus and I took it out on you! I’m so sorry Grillby! Please, just let me make this up to you somehow! Please!” He was so wrapped up in his grief that he didn’t notice the tears falling down his face nor the worried look of Grillby’s face._

_“Sans, Sans! Please, calm down! It’s okay! I’m sorry I walked away from you like that and didn’t try to find you sooner. I actually went back once I cooled off but you left and I thought you were angrier at me than I was at you. I went by your place but you were never home; no one was. God Sans, I’m sorry.” And then Grillby was hugging him, pulling him close and just letting him cry. Sans fell asleep like that until Grillby woke him up for dinner, and after quickly telling Gaster he was spending the night at Grillby’s, he curled up against his best friend and tried to control his shaking. Grillby hummed and told terrible jokes the entire night-_

“Sans!” Hands suddenly slammed down on his desk, making him jump up in surprise and look around. Truth be told, he didn’t have to look very far as Undyne’s face was right in front of his and her one eye was staring into his like she was searching for the secrets of the Universe.

“Y-yeah? What can I help you with, Undyne?”

“You looked like you were zone out, bone-zo! The hell’s eating you? Everyone else is waiting for you!”

“H-huh?” Undyne rolled her one good eye and pulled him to his feet, grumbling about lazy assholes and so forth, but Sans could see her worried glances and the way she pulled him a little closer to her, as if trying to show that he was there. If it was for her benefit or her’s, Sans couldn’t tell.

“We’re going to lunch, stupid!” She said after a minute or so of silent walking.

“Oh, then where’s everyone else?”

“They’re waiting in the lobby for you! Pap didn’t get you cause Mettaton called him from Grillby’s and then he went to go and save us a table. You feelin’ alright there?” Sans sighed and shrugged.

“Just thinking. Wait, you mean I was zoned out for two hours?!” He asked, eyebrows shooting to his hairline.

“Try three.” She snorted. “I’m surprised you were so far gone, what with Asriel’s cursing and screaming at the computer.” Sans nervously scratched the back of his head and shrugged.

“Eh, just remembered something is all.” Undyne looked at him now, completely worried but then she snorted and shook her head.

“Alright, fine. Just, talk to me, okay? I’m your friend too.” She said, nudging him with her elbow. Sans smiled back and made a mental note to talk to Grillby soon as they got to lunch. He would probably mother hen him to death but better that than festering…

‘ _And besides, Grillby would figure it out anyways, sooner than later, and then he’d be annoyed I didn’t tell him… Yeah, better to just tell him straight out._ ’ Sans half listened to what Undyne was talking about; something about Alphys and how she was getting a lot better at cooking, etc. He nodded at all the right places and hummed a few times to make it look like he were paying more attention than he actually was. When they reached the lobby, Sans got a few concerned looks, even a glance or two from Asriel who looked like he were going to bite through steel.

The walk over to Grillby’s was filled with chatter, though Sans just ignored everyone. He wasn’t really connected to his body; really it was more like he was out, floating through space as his thoughts swam lazily past him. Or maybe, it was he who was floating past them, lazy and slow as syrup, stuck in the strange limbo of almost under but not totally. Just, floating in his mind while being aware of what happened but in a very vague sense, he could still see, hear and feel but it just wasn’t as sharp as it would have been. He jolted when he felt a small, warm hand on his shoulder and spun around, grabbing it in a vice-like grip, only to release it immediately when he saw who it was.

“Shit, I’m so sorry Vera-” He really hoped he hadn’t given her any bruises; they’d lost the last two interns due to the group’s general amount of PTSD. The last one had a knife thrown at him by Undyne, though thankfully he dodged in time, and another had barged in on Asgore when the door had been closed. The door only closed when he was on a very important phone call, which he would warn them about thirty minutes before hand or when he needed to recenter by meditating; the poor intern who opened the door with a bang had a gun pointed at them. Asgore had apologized profusely and the kid was a good sport about it, but in the end, they wound up quitting but with a substantial compensation package.

Everyone was half expecting her to freak out or to at least start questioning Sans and the others as to their trigger reactions. Instead, she smiled and rubbed her wrist to get feeling back before saying,

“It’s okay. I should have guessed you guys would react like that; my dad and older sister both have PTSD reactions so I’m pretty used to finding alternative ways to gain people’s attention. Are you alright Sans?”

“... You’re way too nice, kid.” he said with a shaky smile and Vera laughed.

“I’m twenty-one!”

“Yes, thus a kid,” Sans said with a smirk.

“Well, how old are you?” Vera asked, crossing her arms with a soft huff.

“I’m twenty-five.” He deadpanned, smiling a little as Vera’s jaw dropped.

“W-what?! How did you get the job so fast?!”

“Well, I’ve been working in Under Tale since I graduated college at what, twenty? Well, first it was the FBI, then Under Tale. Actually, how did you get into Under Tale?

“We don’t usually get very good interns.” Asriel supplied, still looking stony.

“Why don’t we wait until we’ve eaten to ask Vera questions, everyone?” Asgore cut in before anyone could say anything else as she started to go flush in either embarrassment or anger or maybe both and Asgore would like them to avoid causing a scene in the middle of the street. The others agreed, though a little grudgingly, they recognized the hidden command. The rest of the walk to Grilby’s was uneventful and filled with lighter talk and Sans apologizing a few more times and Vera waving them away with a smile.

“Grillby! We’re home!” Undyne called out the minute they entered the restaurant and all the regulars called out their own forms of greetings, from jokes to just a short ‘hello.’ Mettaton and Papyrus had secured their regular table and waved enthusiastically from their spots before everyone else piled into the booth. Mettaton and Papyrus had taken the far right side and they scooted over so Asriel, Muffet, Undyne and Alphys could sit in their spots. Asgore took his spot on the left next to Papyrus, leaving room for Sans, Grillby and Vera at the outer edge; Grillby and Sans’ preferred seats and Vera because she was the intern and it wasn’t expected for her to last very long.

“Usual?” Sans asked as everyone sat and Vera looked confused, looking around for a menu.

“Oh, right. If you’re in the mood for it, Grillby’s got burgers, fries, dogs, pizza, tacos, pasta, salads, fish, and I think soups. Ah, if you like to drink, there’s soda, _soda_ , and water, tea, coffee, iced tea-”

“Ah, a burger, fries and a Sprite are good for me..” Vera interrupted and Sans nodded.

“So you’re pulling a me. Gotcha. You want ketchup or no?”

“Hmn, that sounds great.” Everyone else face palmed, even Asgore, and Sans grinned. It was a disturbing smile, one that told of mischief and a maniacal twist to his voice.

“Okay, you asked.” Vera looked worried and turned back to the rest of the table but Sans was already out of earshot and up at the bar. Aaron was behind the counter, wiping it down so it gleamed. The brunet looked up and smiled when he saw Sans.

“Sans! How are you?” The pale man limped to stand in front of him, smile no less wide. He was practically albino, for all his years in service, and his chestnut hair was a little longer than Papyrus’, though not long enough to be held back in a ponytail. His hazel eyes danced with laughter and intelligence, and his smile was wide, welcoming. He was almost as tall as Papyrus, standing at six foot and he caused more than a few people to leave generous tips. If not for his general positive attitude, but because of his broad shoulders, tapered waist and obvious muscle definition beneath his uniform. Unlike Grillby who wore a full vest, button down white shirt and black pants, Aaron wore a button down white shirt, the sleeves rolled up to show off his obviously muscled arms and black pants with a waist apron and black boots. He had a slight limp from his knee and hip being shot at, but as he was a good worker and Grillby’s old squad mate, the man had given Aaron a job at his restaurant when he was steady enough to walk without his cane.

Blooky, or Napstablook, was at the other end, quietly making drinks. The man, though he was quiet as a ghost, was a deep tan and had wide blue-grey eyes that made people a little unsettled when they first met him. But he was about the same size as Papyrus, though where Pap was muscular, Blooky was thin with little muscle definition. This usually made people think that he was weak; they were wrong. For all that he was thin, Blooky had a hell of a grip and he was fast, almost like he was able to go through walls. He listened to music about 80% of the time if he wasn’t working and while quiet, was a good worker. He wore the same thing as Aaron but instead of boots, he wore bright blue converse.

“Sans?” Aaron’s smile turned to a concerned frown and he shook his head.

“H-huh? Oh, yeah, I’m good. Just kinda zoning out today, hahaha…” Aaron hummed noncommittally, studying him for a minute before he smiled again.

“Alright. Usual?” Aaron asked, raising an eyebrow like he expected Sans to contradict him.

“Yeah. Oh, and an extra order of Sans.”

“Burg, fries, Sprite and ketchup? You mean someone else drinks ketchup like you?” Aaron looked like Sans had just slapped him with a fish; disbelieving and confused.

“No, leave the ketchup out of her drink; she just wants it with her meal.” Sans chuckled.

“She?” Aaron’s eyebrows shot upwards and Sans smiled, gesturing with his eyes to Vera who was laughing at something Papyrus had said.

“Holy hell, you guys got a new intern?” He whistled softly. “How long is this one going to last?”

“No idea. I accidentally almost broke her wrist on the way over here when I was zoned out and she touched my shoulder and she said she was fine, no matter how many times I apologized, so I think she’ll fit right in.” Aaron just rolled his eyes and sighed.

“I’ll go get her some ice. Go on, food will be out soon. I’ll tell G you’re here.” Sans smiled at his friend in thanks and made his way back to the table.

“Food will be here soon,” Sans said as he took his seat at the second to last spot on the outside. Vera sat beside Asgore and looked a lot more relaxed since that morning until Sans said that.

“Oh! Crap, I forgot my wallet at the office-” She started biting her thumb, looking nervous. Muffet smiled and rested her head on her folded hands, before explaining,

“Under Tale eats here free.”

“Wh-what? Really?”

“Of course darling! Sans being Grillby’s _boyfriend_ ,” Mettaton said with a sly look as Sans rolled his eyes, chuckling at his friend’s antics. “We don’t have to pay a dime. Really, in the beginning, I thought it was all on some tab and when I tried to pay once, Grillby looked at my money then back at me and came out with a drink before he said, ‘If you want to pay me, you could at least buy a drink first,’ before he walked off. I was blushing so hard I thought my face would stay pink for a week.” Papyrus laughed and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Well thank god Grillby was just teasing or else he would have to fight the Great Papyrus for your hand! And we all know how that would end.” Mettaton chuckled and patted Papyrus’ hand as everyone else laughed just as their food arrived, along with a very confused looking Grillby.

 _Why are you laughing?_ He signed after he set down the food and took his seat next to Sans. He produced two ketchup bottles for Sans and Vera and gave her a small wave and smile before pressing a kiss to Sans’ temple and tugging him close with an arm around his waist.

“Because MTT told them about the time he tried to pay off the nonexisting tab.” Sans supplied and Grillby smirked wickedly before Sans signed,

_You, however, have a tab to pay._

_Well if those robbers hadn’t interrupted us last night, I wouldn’t have to worry about that, now would I?_ Sans blushed slightly before he laughed nervously and busied himself with pouring ketchup all over his fries and burger and leaving enough that he could drink the rest. The others, long used to Grillby’s signing and quiet habits, simply waved to him and tucked into their meals. Vera blinked a few times before she managed to catch Grillby’s attention and smiled before signing in ASL,

 _Hello. My name is Vera. I’m Under Tale’s new intern._ Grillby blinked a few times in surprise before he smiled and signed back,

_Hello. I’m Grillby. Welcome to Insanity, though they’ll take care of you. If you need anything, come down to my restaurant. I’ll make sure these idiots don’t scare you off._

“Actually, some ice would be good for her, Grillby.” Muffet said as Alphys nodded, looking at Vera’s slightly purple wrist in worry.

“D-Do you want me to make sure it’s not broken or sprained?” She asked and Vera looked surprised but before she could answer, Grillby had already reached over and gently took her thin wrist in his hands, causing her to squeak in surprise.

“Sorry, did I startle you?” He asked quietly and Vera’s eyes went wide.

“Y-you can talk?”

“Of course I can. Why did you think otherwise?” He asked with a gentle smile before turning his attention back to her wrist. He tapped a few places, poked and prodded a few others before humming and standing.

“I’ll be right back.” Sans sighed and ate a few ketchup-soaked fries as Vera tentatively asked,

“Ah, why does he sign if he can speak?”

“Hmn? Oh, Grillbz was in the war a few years ago, and he was already pretty quiet. So, he took up signing most things cause it’s easier to him than talking. He talks whenever it’s necessary, or around us. Or Sans.” Undyne gave Sans an eyebrow wriggle and he huffed before opening his ketchup and taking a drink.

“Wait, you drink your ketchup?” Vera asked, before adding, “Why do you guys keep insinuating stuff about Grillby and Sans? I mean, they’re together, right?”

“Of course they are, darling! They just didn’t tell us for four years, and we only found out about three weeks ago, so we’re making up for lost time.” Mettaton answered as he finished eating a burger and started into his salad.

"You drink ketchup too?” Vera smiled and nodded.

“Oh god, not another one!” Undyne groaned as Sans started smiling like a madman.

“Well, really, I douse my food with hot sauce or ketchup, I actually drink hot sauce. Nothing is hot enough for me unless it’s my Baba’s curry.” Vera added, looking a little more relaxed. Grillby came back at that very moment with a small box and motioned for Vera to give him her wrist. When she did, he took out some anti-inflammatory cream and a roll of bandages as Aaron appeared with some ice. Quickly spreading the cream and wrapping the bandage, he gave her the ice and nodded before handing Aaron the chest and wiping off his hands with a napkin before he said,

“Nothing is hot enough, you say?”

“Hmn. I just really like hot food.” She said with a shrug, taking a bite of her burger, which had been soaked in ketchup. Everyone looked at each other and Grillby’s thoughtful look morphed to an evil smirk and he stood.

“One moment, please.” before he walked towards the kitchen. Before Vera could ask what he was talking about and why everyone had such worried looks on their faces, the Scot returned and he simply placed a plate with a small pile of golden buns on the table. They looked like mochi; a sweet rice cake that was usually filled with something. However, Undyne made a sign that was supposed to ward off evil as Alphys started to sweat and Sans scooted away from the plate like it was going to bite him. Asriel glared at the innocent buns while Asgore and Papyrus paled while Mettaton and Muffet simply gave Vera sympathetic looks.

“Taste that and tell me what you think.” Vera shrugged and took one of the small buns and popped it into her mouth. And instantly regretted it. It was like her entire mouth had erupted into flames; it was chasing itself down to her stomach and lighting everything in its path on fire. Her eyes watered for a second before she coughed once and smiled, gasping a little.

“What was that?!” She asked as she took another.

“That is ‘The Bees’. They look harmless on the outside, but inside they are filled with spices that were made into an ice cream that were tempered with a small dash of fireball whiskey. That there is enough to get you warm in the Highlands for about an hour before you start to freeze inside your wool again.”

“I love them! Can I have the recipe!?” Vera said as she ate them, just after finishing off her lunch. Grillby chuckled and shook his head.

“No, but you can add them to your usual order if you want. Or, I could give you some in a box to take home.”

“Mnh-hmn, please!” Grillby laughed and Sans shook his head, looking a little bewildered as everyone else just shook their heads.

“Kid, you’re insane.” Vera shrugged and Undyne leaned forward, looking more than a little curious.

“So, how did you wind up in Under Tale? The other divisions don’t really know what we do; they think that we’re the crazies up on the top floor. And we don’t get many intern applications.”

“I applied for the FBI as an intern and I went through training. I’m fresh out of college; I skipped a few grades, you see, when I was younger, and the FBI liked my interview enough to sign me up. I got put into homicide and I was put to work in the filing area. I applied to be an agent a few times but they said I can’t because of my history of asthma. But I passed the physicals and the field work part of training with no problems. Then I was called to my supervisor’s office a week ago and I thought I was going to be fired until I saw Mr. Dree- Asgore sitting there and Agent Weston said that I was being transferred to a new division upon request. Everyone else said it was a death sentence and they even threw me an early retirement party…. But, I think I’m going to like it at Under Tale.” She finished with a smile and everyone else cheered in return.

“Oh, I like her,” Undyne said, smiling, as Alphys nodded.

“Ooohh, I have to bring her down to the lab to run a few tests and get her into the systems- I-it is 'she', isn’t it?” Alphys added quickly, giving her a concerned look.

“Huh?” Vera asked, swallowing another one of The Bees.

“Your pronouns darling. Frisk and Chara, the twins, prefer ‘they’, ‘them’ and ‘their’, while the rest of us don’t really mind, although occasionally I use ‘they- them’. Do you have a preference?”

“Oh, ah, no I’m fine with ‘she’, ‘her’s’, ‘her’. But thank you for asking.” Vera smiled at the others, who nodded in return.

“Grillby, your food is excellent as always,” Asgore said.

“Thanks.” He said with a smile before Blooky came over and collected their dishes with a small smile and wave before disappearing into the kitchen.

“I’ve been teaching Blooky to cook in case I’m not here, and Alice loves to cook, you know that. I’ll pass along your compliments,” he said before they were scooting out of the booth. Aaron appeared with a box of The Bees and handed it to Vera with a smile before he went to take a customer’s order.

“I’ll see you later today, yeah?” He asked before kissing Sans gently. Sans smiled and kissed him back before nodding.

“Don’t forget; the twins get picked up early today-”

“Shit! Aaron can’t watch the restaurant that long with just Blooky, and Alice, Marie and Andy are out of town… I could ask Soph to come in, or Fatima…”

“I could pick them up, dears.” Mettaton cut in before Grillby worked himself into a frenzy. The pair looked at their friend with grateful smiles as Asgore sighed in relief.

“Thank you, Mettaton. Tori and I are planning a surprise for them and we need them out of the house; I couldn’t pick them up without their noticing.”

“Oh, what’s the occasion?” Mettaton asked as the others managed to get out of the booth and collect their various coats and scarves from their spots.

“Chara and Frisk aced their HSA testings for next years placement tests or whatever they're contrived this time, and since they skipped a grade, they'll be going into highschool next year. So we’re planning a small vacation to the beach in a few months. Plus, they’ve been wanting to remodel their rooms for a while. We asked them last week to write out what they wanted. So, we decided to paint their room and get them the new beds they’ve been wanting and a new, warmer rug for the wood floor. Frisk is getting a new bookshelf and Chara is getting a new desk. We need them out of the house and as they go to Sans and Grillby’s on the weekends, it just made sense.”

“Oh, good idea. If you need a hand, Papyrus and I aren’t doing anything this weekend.” Mettaton said as he stretched.

“Same here, boss! Alphys may be busy with her work but I can probably spare a few hours Saturday or Sunday.” Muffet nodded as Asriel finally came out of his sulk.

“If it’ll keep me from destroying something, I wouldn’t mind helping.” He said with a huff. “So long as Tori bakes a pie, then I’m there. “

“I’d be glad to help where ever you need me; I am very good with painting and decorating, as you know,” Muffet added with a nod and a bright grin.

“Thank you,” Asgore said with a smile as Vera asked,

“Uh, is it common for your children to spend the night at Sans and Grillby’s?”

“Oh yes, quite common. Frisk and Chara love their Fire Uncle and Uncle Sans, and ever since we adopted the twins, they’ve been attached to Sans and Papyrus, though Papyrus and Mettaton don’t have the room in their apartment for them to spend the night. So, Sans and Grillby watch them from Friday till Sunday; to give Toriel and myself time to do any work we need to get done or to just unwind from a long week. It also gives them a chance to spend time with family.”

“But, you’re not related… Are you?” She looked quickly between the three, as if searching for a missed similarity.

“Nope!” Undyne said with a smile. “But we might as well be one. If it takes a village to raise a child, it takes us to raise Chara and Frisk.” she added with a cackle.

“You’ll meet them sooner or later. They come into the office sometimes with Toriel to visit us.” Sans said with a shrug before Grillby pressed another kiss to his lips and sighed.

“I’ll see you here then?”

“Hmn. Better get the car.” Sans said with a smirk. 

“True… Mettaton, bring them here when you’re done picking them up, okay? Aaron, I'm going to head home to get the car; if you need to, close for a little while.” The man nodded and saluted Grillby as Mettaton wrapped an arm around Papyrus’ waist and walking out the door, calling over his shoulder,

“See you soon, darlings!” Undyne rolled her eye and shook her head before she tugged her jacket closer.

“Grillby, I thought your place was supposed to be warm!”

“It is; you’re just cold blooded.” The Scot retorted.

“Oh Undyne, don’t worry. You should chill out.” Sans said with a grin and Undyne growled,

“Sans…”

“Or, if you’re that cold, you could stand in a corner.”

“Don’t you start-” She warned before Sans added,

“I mean, it’s ninety degrees there, so I’m sure you’ll be warm.” She growled and started to stalk towards him.

“Love you Grillbz!” Sans yelped before he dashed for the door, laughing, a little hysterically, and running from Undyne, who started to chase him. They made it back to the office with little incident, though many a bystander thought they were in trouble until they heard Sans cracking puns as he ran and Undyne yelling after him, though she was smiling. Sans managed to get into the elevator before her and made it to their floor and he dashed to his desk, hiding behind it just as she burst in, looking like she were going to collapse.

“Sans… I hate you… So much…” she grunted before collapsing into her chair. Sans came out from his hiding spot and went to the kitchen to get some water; a glass for him and a large mug for Undyne. He saw Papyrus there, who was making tea.

“Sans, there you are! Why was Undyne chasing you?”

“I told a couple of really bad puns and she chased me back to the building.”

“If I were her, I would have shot you,” Papyrus said, trying to look serious but Sans could see his smile.

“But you’re smiling!” Papyrus rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Brother, you should stop trying to torture her with puns.”

“Puns aren’t torture! And at least I’m getting a skele-ton of work done. Besides, my jokes have plenty of backbone!” Papyrus groaned but Sans could see the smile and laughed.

“Anyways, I’m bringing her some water, seeing as she chased me all the way from Grillby’s and I didn’t exactly make it easy.” Papyrus nodded just as the kettle started to whistle. He took it off the stove and turned it off before pouring himself a mug of hot water and dunking in a tea bag.

“No coffee?”

“Considering how late in the day it is, I’d rather avoid drinking it. Besides, Alphys would chop my arm off if I took some of her coffee again. She may be mild-mannered most of the time, but scientists and their coffee...” Papyrus trailed off, eyes glazing over a little before he shuddered at the memory.

“So we’re out.” Sans sighed.

“Yup.”

“Rock-paper-scissors for who buys the next bags?” he tried, holding out an empty fist, the other holding Undyne’s water.

“You made the last batch; you have to buy the coffee.” Papyrus snorted and Sans wilted.

“Fine.” he grabbed his own glass of water and went out to Undyne, the mug making a dull ‘thunk’ on the wood desk. Undyne waved in thanks before Sans made his way to his own desk and started sorting through paperwork and files. The others made their way back into the office, Muffet explaining what Vera was meant to do, as well as the odds and ends of the office and the general overview of the team.

“Asriel sits over there," Muffet was saying as she gestured to his desk. "He’s our hacker, but unless he has something to do, you’ll probably see him asleep or reading something or other. Sans and Papyrus are the Skeleton Brothers; you’ll see them often in the office, but you’ll never see them in the field. Mettaton is our undercover worker and he just gets anyone to tell him anything with just a few well-placed words. I work with the difficult people; it’s a honey trap, really. Mettaton is my partner and Undyne works with us as well. He leads them to a certain location and I get them all… Tied up, so to speak. And Undyne is our sniper, but she’s also very good in interrogations.” She finished with a smile. Vera looked a little lost but nodded anyways.

“There’s your desk. Have fun dear!" Muffet said, leaving Vera at her new desk. Papyrus came over at that very moment with a tall stack of thick files, at least seventeen total.

"And here is your first set of paperwork. Feel free to ask any questions. And here is your first set of paperwork.” Papyrus said, dropping the large pile  on the desk.

“Ah, what am I supposed to do?”

“Each file has the name of the operative, the case number they worked and a letter. The letter will be a C, an I or a D. ‘C’ means complete and can be filed away, ‘I’ means incomplete and needs editing; you go through the report and find areas marked with stickies; those are the areas that need to be edited. You circle what needs to be corrected and drop it back on their desk for them to fix. ‘D’ means dump. And we mean that literally; burn it, shred it, we don’t really care. But the back room over there leads to a hallway with four doors. The last door will be locked, the closer two have a bed and small closet with blankets and such, and the third has an industrial shredder that leads to a large dump. Any paper we find there is burned by the end of the month. Your other duties will be explained as they come up. Oh, and if you need to leave early, make sure at least one other person is leaving too or at least have someone walk you to your car.” Papyrus explained.

“We walk people to their cars in pairs because we’ve made a lot of enemies through the years and we want to be sure that you get to your car safe and sound,” ASgore said  and Vera nodded, though she looked a little pale.

“Should I be worried?”

“No, my dear. You’ll be fine. In fact, you’ve had a hectic day. Why don’t you do the first four or five files and then I will walk you to your car.” Asgore said with a patient smile as he walked over.

“But-”

“We keep pretty irregular hours. Sometimes we take off before six. Sometimes we don’t leave until eleven.” Asriel supplied from his desk before he started to type, looking slightly annoyed.

“Oh.”

“Yes, quite. We do, however, get into the office at eight in the morning, though if you take the train to get here, do tell us so we can know when to expect you. Oh, and we will have your laptop and cellphone for you by Monday afternoon. Alphys needs some time to finish her modifications.” Asgore added, looking apologetic.

“Thank you?” Vera asked, looking confused and a little happy. Asgore nodded and said,

“Well, I’m going to my office. The door’s open as always.” And with that, the office settled into a lull. Papyrus and Sans talked with Vera and helped her with the work so she could get a feel for it while Undyne chatted with Asriel about a video game Undyne was playing and needed help beating. Muffet had in her headphones and was humming softly while typing on her laptop. When Vera finished six of the files, Sans made her go to Asgore’s office to have him walk her to her car like he said.

“Trust me, they’ll still be here when you get back on Monday.” Sans said, eyeing the stack. The work Vera had done was pretty good for a first-time intern in Under Tale; they rarely ever had reports they could just file away. Asgore was, above all else, a perfectionist when it came to the files and any information was useful in future cases. However, the instant they got into the elevator, Mettaton burst out into the office, having taken the stairs. Alphys was just behind him, looking worried and angry at the same time. Mettaton was panting and heaving, hands on his knees and though he ran on a regular basis, it wasn’t exhaustion that was making it near impossible to understand the man. He was talking too fast for anyone to understand a word. Papyrus ran to his boyfriend and helped him sit in a chair as Sans got him some water. Tension settled over them like a suffocating blanket as they waited for Papyrus to calm Mettaton down.

“Whoa there, Mett, calm down. It’s okay, deep breaths. What happened?” He said soothingly, helping him drink some of the water Sans appeared with.

“Frisk… Chara… They’re at Grillby’s… And… Just… My baby darlings!” He cried and Sans shared a look with his younger brother.

“Mettaton, you need to slow down. What happened?”

“I picked them up from school early, like you said but my babies weren’t at school! They had decided to walk to Grillby’s, and the school really isn’t too far away that it’s cause for worry, maybe thirty minutes, but Chara and Frisk are hurt!”

“Wait, scraped elbow hurt, broken bone hurt, or bully hurt?” Sans asked, voice going deadly calm.

Mettaton shook his head. “I got a call from Chara that said they were at a nice bookstore owners shop but they’re hurt-hurt! Frisk has a black eye and Chara is black and blue; I took them to Grillby’s immediately, though I had to tell the shop owner I was FBI and their Uncle, which is kinda true, but the point is my baby darlings are hurt!” It took everyone all of five seconds to process all of what Mettaton had said before they were sprinting for the stairs, taking them two at a time.

“I’m calling Asgore.” Undyne growled as Sans dialed Toriel’s number. When she answered, he quickly explained,

“Frisk and Chara are at Grillby’s; Mettaton found them when they were walking to his restaurant and they’re pretty beaten up according to him. Undyne’s calling Asgore; we’ll be at Grillby’s in under fifteen.”

‘ _I’ll be there soon as I can_.’ Toriel said before they hung up at the same time and Sans continued to run, taking the lead and dodging people in the streets as easily as if they weren’t even there. Papyrus was right behind him, Asriel and Muffet next to him, with Undyne and Alphys hot on their heels. True to his word, they made it to Grillby’s in under fifteen minutes and Blooky opened the door for them, standing back as they charged inside.

“Where are they?!” Asriel demanded the instant he was inside and Blooky pointed to the back. Grillby had closed for the day; no one aside from Blooky, Grillby, who was pacing as he flicked a lighter open and closed, pacing, Aaron and the twins, and now Under Tale, were inside.

Chara and Frisk were sitting on the counter as Aaron tended to their bruises and cuts, humming softly as Grillby stopped pacing and put away his lighter, wiped away Frisk’s tears and signed something that made them shake their head.

“Hey kiddos, how are ya?” Sans asked, trying and failing to control his voice. Chara shrugged and was immediately wrapped into a hug by Asriel. The teen clung to his shirt and buried their face into his neck, small sobs shaking their shoulders as Frisk was swept into a hug by Papyrus. Grillby started to pace again, anger rolling off him in waves, as Aaron answered Sans’ question.

“They have bruises and some cuts, but nothing is broken, sprained or fractured that I could tell, and I’m used to the battlefield. Both of them have minor concussions but aside from some minor trauma, bruising and the concussions, they’re going to be okay. Chara was in front of Frisk and took the majority of the punches. As far as I can tell, they were walking before they were dragged into an alley and beaten before Chara managed to stab one guy in the leg, which let them get away. They went to a hole in the wall bookstore, called Mettaton, and came here. Do Asgore and Toriel know?”

“They’ll be here soon,” Papyrus said as he rocked Frisk back and forth. The moment he said that Vera, Asgore and Toriel burst into Grillby’s; Asgore and Toriel looked like they could rip off heads or rip out a heart and immediately, Frisk and Chara were deposited in their parent's arms.

“Oh my children, it’ll be okay… There there, Mama and Papa are here now.” Toriel soothed as Asgore rocked Chara back and forth slowly, his large arms almost hiding the small teen from view. Toriel was almost as tall as Asgore, though slender where he was muscular, she was no less strong. She had tanned skin and dark blonde hair, held back in a simple bun that day, a hair stick poking off the side. She wore a purple skirt and flats and a white blouse with a warm, thick grey sweater over top. Her glasses were currently crushed against her chest from hugging Frisk so tightly and her piercing blue-green eyes sharpened with anger, though her words were soft. 

“C-can we still go to Fire Uncle and Uncle Sans’?” Chara sniffed and the pair shared a look.

“We don’t mind, Tori. We can keep them distracted with movies and hot chocolate. We’ll take care of them.” Grillby said, finally calming down enough to speak properly.

“Ah, if I can add some advice?” Vera said softly and Toriel looked at her quizzically.

“Oh, I’m Vera, the new intern for Under Tale. But, ah, routine is one of the best ways for getting past trauma. So, if going to their uncles is a regular weekend occurrence, and they feel safe there, then it would probably be the healthiest option. Plus, if they have anything that comforts them…”

“We’ll bring Fuku over later, is that alright?” Asgore said suddenly and Grillby nodded.

“Of course.”

“Uncle Papy, Fire Uncle, Uncle Sans…” Frisk suddenly said. Everyone turned towards the small teen, instantly quiet.

“They said that ‘He would be waiting for you at the core of it all.’ Reaper Bird said to pass the message onto you.” Papyrus instantly paled and almost fell over, had Mettaton not caught him and helped him sit down. Sans looked like he was going to be sick and Grillby wrapped his arms around his boyfriend before he growled,

“Christ… I need a smoke…” Sans punched him softly and shook his head.

“No.” Grillby sighed and shook his head at his friend’s questioning looks.

“We’ll explain later. Let’s just get home.” After several minutes of deliberation, it was decided that Asgore and Toriel would stay with the twins until after dinner and then they would go home before bringing Fuku over for the weekend. The others said they would visit during the weekend at some point before they left. Grillby, Sans, Frisk and Chara went in one car while Toriel and Asgore drove in their own cars back to the couple’s house in Boulder. The twins immediately took showers and Grillby made their favorite meal as Sans made tea for Asgore and Toriel and hot chocolate for the twins. They ate on the couch and watched Fellowship of the Ring before Asgore and Toriel left to get Fuku and anything else that would make the twins feel more comfortable after the experience.

CB and Callhaen curled up against them on the couch, like a giant wall of fluff and protection as Grillby and Sans flanked either dog. When Fuku arrived, the movie was ending but neither twin was tired. Grillby simply stood, put in Two Towers and went upstairs to get ready for bed once the twins were throughly engrossed in the movie. When he came back down, Sans did the samething. Finally, as the credits to the second part rolled, Chara and Frisk started to yawn.

“Want to sleep with us tonight, kiddos?” Sans asked softly and the twins nodded. Grillby smiled.

“Alright. Go and brush your teeth with Uncle Sans. I’m going to lock up. Does Fuku sleep with you two or downstairs?”  
With us. Frisk signed, smiling a little and Chara nodded. Grillby smiled in return and looked at the small puppy. She had draped herself across the twins like a living blanket and wagged her tail when Grillby scratched behind her ears before he signed,

 _Upstairs._ The puppy barked before leaping off the couch and racing upstairs. He signed for CB and Callhaen,

 _Go lie down in the kitchen._ They licked the twins once more before they too leaped off the couch and went to their beds in the kitchen. Frisk, Chara and Sans went upstairs to the upstairs guest bathroom while Grillby made his rounds; turning on the alarms, locking all the doors and windows and turning off the lights behind him. When he made it upstairs, Sans and the twins were already waiting for him. Sans lay on the far right, the twins in the middle and his spot waiting for him while Fuku wagged her tail and yipped from the end of the bed. He smiled and turned off the light, took off his glasses and crawled into bed.

“Good night, Chara. Good night Frisk. Sleep well.” Grillby said before pressing a kiss to their foreheads. Sans hugged them close and said, 

"Sleep well Frisk, Chara. Good night and pleasant dreams." 

“Good night Uncles.” They said together before they curled up beneath the covers and fell asleep. Grillby stretched an arm overtop the twin’s, interlacing his fingers with Sans’. They stayed awake that night until the early hours of the morning, watching over their nieces; out of worry of nightmares and to remind themselves that they were in fact, going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, to clear up any confusion: 
> 
> -Vera is Under Tale's newest intern and she is a representation of the six other humans who fell before Frisk; she will be showing the six different colors or personalities; kindness, justice, perseverance, patience, bravery, and integrity 
> 
> -Reaper Bird and his two associates from the second chapter are not Dogamy and Dogeressa, in case you were wondering; they are simply two random people. Dogamy and Dogeressa work with Under Tale as informants and are very sweet people; unless you're their opponent --> then they're dangerous
> 
> -CB and Callhaen are in fact a play towards Sans' gaster blasters, so if you guessed congrats! If you didn't don't worry, I made it intentionally hard to guess the fact. 
> 
> -From the flash back:  
> +Papyrus is becoming depressed because he has had to shoot a couple of people; awful people sure, but he's had to kill  
> +Gaster is not neglecting either kid and he really does love them both, but he's just a little strange --> but as a scientist/mafia leader, he's had to be though he's kept a pretty low profile and he's had to teach his sons how to kill from a pretty young age. Most people in mafia don't know he's the boss  
> +Gaster is training Sans and Papyrus for HIS world, and wants them to grow up with a clear mind but able to kill on command/at their discretion if need be; thus, learning to kill at young ages but not out of the womb; they grow up as pretty normal kids until about middle school then Gaster started to teach them how to kill, not just incapacitate, which he made more of a game  
> +Sans and Grillby have known each other for three years and Sans in high school was like Gaster!Sans; cold, a little cruel but he is also UT Sans and he cares greatly for his only real friend, thus the reaction at the end of the flash back  
> +Sans and Grillby actually lived roughly six blocks apart in their high school years; Sans lived in a neighborhood just outside the city and Grillby lived closer to the suburbs. As they lived close enough, Sans and Grillby regularly visited each other as was common occurrence; Gaster allowed it because he thought Grillby would either disappear in college and while he was with Sans, he kept him more stable than before so he was happy if Sans were at least semi-happy  
> Side Note:  
> I actually love Gaster as an amazing, loving father who would do anything for his "sons" and as a mad scientist who cares for them but is more for using them as tools. This Gaster is a mix. I will be writing more Undertale fics with Gaster, both sides of the coin, but more of the caring, protective Gaster.) 
> 
> And that should be everything. I hope you enjoy and that I see you in the next chapter.
> 
> -RR


	5. Thorns on Roses, Blood on Petals, and Everyone Is Blind to It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is as it seems, but the darkness hides more than secrets and people skulking. It hides the past. But it is also the best way to view movies with friends and family. A new tradition is started, movies and laughter and good food, though it seems the past, for all it seems to be buried, is not entirely gone. It never is. Cuts on rose thorns are never significant enough to call attention too, right? The fear of roses is a thorny issue, and though there's no clues as to where it stemmed from, it seems impossible to uproot it. Or the thistles that are starting to choke them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT, GUYS!!!!!! This is having an amazing response to it and I was not expecting all the bookmarks and wonderful comments and kudos, thank you all!! I'm sorry I've been so slow in updating but I do have to work and that's taking away a lot of time I have to write but I will try to post the next chapter soon. As always, this fic is under constant revision as I have no beta so if you see any spelling, grammar or plot errors, please leave me a comment and I will be sure to fix it soon as possible! Comments are always appreciated, they make my month and make me post faster, and kudos are lovely and bookmarks make my week. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter; it's been a little slow, huh? A little too much paperwork? Maybe this life has become boring? Well, be careful what you wish for; whatever has been lurking behind our Under Tale group has grown tired of it. Soon, things will come to fruition and nothing will be the same again. Nothing never is when the scars of our past are ripped open anew.  
> ALSO TRIGGER WARNING!!!! A mention of past attempted rape and though it is an OC, one of the main characters will have had the same experience and it will be a brief mention in conversation. Poor Mettaton. NOTE: Mettaton is fine, Papyrus got to him before anything could happen but if you are triggered by mentions of non-con, please be warned. Also, slight homophobic language, verbal and almost physical assault by an OC but Grillby takes care of it. If you are triggered by any of these, please be warned. End notes will have explanation. Also, there is a sex scene between Grillby and Sans and it's marked with :::::******::::: at the beginning and end. I'm sorry I forgot to mark it sooner! Thank you to Jack for pointing it out and SyriaKozma for the editing help!!  
> Okay, that's done. On with the story!!  
> No, wait, I lied.  
> DISCLAIMER!!!! I OWN NOTHING, aside from the plot and the OC's, ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO TOBY FOX!!! I OWN NOTHING!!!!  
> Okay, now on with the story!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> -RR

“There is no way that Sans isn’t top.” Undyne snorted and Alphys looked contemplative and shook her head.

“But there was the time with the woman, back when we found out that they were together. Grillby looked really possessive.” Undyne shook her head and snorted, leaning back further in her wheelie chair. The office was empty at the moment; no one was going to come in early. Sans’ birthday was only a few days away and they still had to find the perfect gift for the man. But, along the way of discussing what to get their friend, it had somehow derailed into a conversation about their friend’s sex life, though with their group of friends it wasn’t exactly hard to derail onto other tracks. Besides, there was a growing pool for the pair, now that Flowey had won the original pot of if they were even together, they needed new things to bet on. Thus, Sans’ and Grillby’s personal life; in any other office space, it would have been a major problem but with Under Tale, it was commonplace.

“I mean, I know Grillby’s all fire and passion and shit, not to mention he’s probably one of the few people who can put Sans flat on his back… Wait, can he?”

“Hmn, Sans can hold his own very well in a fight against Asgore, you, Mett, and Papyrus, so I have no idea. Size may guarantee strength but Sans is really very fast, so there’s no telling with him.”

“Yeah, but Grillbz was in Special Forces; wouldn’t that make him the equivalent to a ninja? Well, and even if he were strong enough to keep Sans on his back, that doesn’t mean that Sans is the bottom, you know?” Alphys nodded and shrugged but before she could say anything else, one of her assistants ran in, looking harried.

“Doctor Alphys, we have a problem! The machine is breaking down! There’s smoke coming from it-”

“Oh, shit. Ah, I-”

“I’ll catch you later, Al.” Undyne said before pressing a sweet kiss to the blonde’s head and waving before leaving her office and making her way upstairs. When she made it to the office, she saw Muffet, Mettaton, Papyrus, Vera, and Asriel before entering the kitchen and starting to brew a fresh pot of coffee.

“Anyone want coffee?” She called and when she didn’t receive an immediate response, poked her head out of the kitchen to see what was wrong. Mettaton wasn’t lounging like he normally did, and Papyrus wasn’t smiling. If anything, he looked like he had hit a puppy, while Muffet was talking with Vera while occasionally sending looks to Papyrus and Mettaton, who were sitting side by side, Papyrus’ head resting on Mettaton’s shoulder, arms wrapped around him in as much of a hug as he could sitting in a chair.

“Papyrus? Pap?” Undyne asked, walking closer but the man didn’t respond. Mettaton, she could see, was rubbing circles in his back and making soothing sounds, murmuring sweet nothings that were just below conversation level. Asriel stopped her from getting any closer to the couple with a hand to her shoulder.

“Pap’s having a bad day. I don’t know what caused it but he came in looking like he drowned a sack of puppies. Fuck if I know what happened. He should be okay later.” Undyne nodded, though she wasn’t exactly convinced. She sighed and went to get coffee for herself, Mettaton and Papyrus; he could use a pick me up, no matter the mood. Seeing her friend in such a state was almost disturbing, since he was nearly always upbeat and optimistic. When she walked by the desk and dropped off the coffee, honey and milk for Papyrus and sugar and milk for Mettaton, she heard what Mettaton was saying.

“Ssshhh, it’s okay Pap. You’re fine, Papyrus, I promise. There’s nothing to be worried about here, Papyrus. You’re okay, darling. Don’t worry Papyrus, I’m right here.” Undyne gave her friend a look and Mettaton sighed heavily and mouthed,

 _I’ll tell you later._ Undyne nodded and made a mental note to hold him to that promise. She looked up when Sans came in about twenty minutes later, Papyrus having moved to his own desk though he was reading instead of doing his reports, looking a little out of it and sighed before motioning him to come over to her desk.

“Yeah, what’s up Undyne? Aren’t you cold without a sweater?” He asked, though distracted. Undyne rolled her eye and huffed.

“Christ, you and your brother are out of it today. I don’t know what happened but Pap was pretty upset when I came in, though I think Mettaton helped, I think you two should talk. And speaking of, why do you look so out of it?” Sans smiled a little and shrugged.

“Just a long night last night.” Undyne made a sound in the back of her throat, looking at Sans a little closer but aside from circles under his eyes and his slightly stiff walk, probably from stiff muscles, he didn’t look too bad.

“Well, go and talk to Pap, see if you can get what was bothering him.” Sans nodded and made his way over to Papyrus’ desk, knocking on the wood to get his attention.

“Hey bro, what’s up?” Papyrus sighed and flopped himself backwards before he said,

“I just thought I saw someone from our… Other life. It messed with my head a little bit, to be honest.” Sans froze, his heart rate skyrocketing as his eyes went wide.

“Pap, who-” Papyrus immediately caught onto his brothers distress and hurried to assure him, his usual smile coming back, if only to make Sans stop worrying.

“Nononono, I only thought I saw someone, but there are a lot of really hairy, buff men around Denver, so it was more than less likely someone else. He doesn’t know where we are, remember? He packed up and moved to California, he said he was soon as we were in college. Or really, you were in college since I was living with Mettaton before I went to college. But I’m all good Sans, I made sure he wasn’t following us here and I took a really long way to get here anyways, so I’m sure I was just seeing things.” Sans didn’t look convinced, however and Papyrus scrambled to find a new topic.

“Hey, brother, I would tell you a music joke, but they aren’t really my forte.” Sans blinked a few times before he cracked a smile and smirked,

“We should put on a show about puns. It’ll be a play on words!” Papyrus fought and failed to hide his smile and Sans started to actually smile as well, grin growing wider.

“I’d tell you a math joke but you’d figure me out before I could get to the punchline.” Sans watched as Papyrus’ shoulder’s started to shake as his hands came up to his mouth, trying to stiffle his laughter.

“I gotta say, those jokes are pretty humerous, brother. They really tickle my funny bone.” Papyrus shot back and Sans’ smile turned to a mischievous smirk while Undyne smacked her face onto her desk.

“Why did I tell him to go and find out what was wrong…” Sans heard her moan and he giggled before shooting over his shoulder,

“Oh, come on Undyne! You gotta admit, I’m really Comic Sans.” Papyrus started to laugh as Flowey groaned and yelled,

“Why the hell did you tell the pun master to go and cheer up his brother?! Now they’ll be like this all damn day!”

“Aw, come on Flowey! Do you want me to get you some coffee? I hear Asgore brought in updog.” Sans said, reigning in his laughter.

“...What is up dog?” He asked before the hacker’s eyes went wide and Sans grinned so wide it hurt his face.

“Not much, what’s up with you?!” Flowey, at that point, screeched and slammed his head into his desk, moaning lowly.

“Wow, for a flower child, you certainly are a snapdragon, huh Flowey?” Sans asked, not planning on relenting in his puns for a second.

“Kill me… Please, just kill me…” Flowey moaned and Sans laughed as he headed back to his desk, not too worried about Papyrus though he would make sure that he checked in on his brother every once and awhile, or at least at a more frequent rate than he normally did, before he truly felt his brother was okay. He would leave it to Mettaton to look after him for now, since the tall man was watching Papyrus like a hawk while pretending to do work.

“You know Flowey, if it’s your funeral, we’d have to know what kind of flowers you were named after. Circle of life and all that. Though, I hope it’s not roses. My fear of roses is a rather thorny issue, and even though I have no idea where it stemmed from, I’m most likely stuck with it.” Sans said as Asriel groaned like a dying animal. At that moment, Toriel came in, looking worriedly at the short hacker.

“Ah, are you alright?” Toriel asked gently and Asriel groaned, so Vera answered.

“Sans and Papyrus were making a lot of puns. How do you guys do that so quickly?” Vera asked, looking a little impressed.

“Hmn? Oh, I tell puns all the time, kid. Pap says he hates my puns but he actually loves them.” Sans said with a shrug before Toriel looked a little too happy and Papyrus paled.

“Oh, please no…” He muttered as Toriel turned to Vera, a smile on her face.

“Oh, would you like to know how to tell good jokes? I’m rather good myself, if I say so. Sans and I usually have pun wars whenever we’re having a conversation long enough.”

“You’d do that?” Vera asked, still obviously getting used to the idea of Under Tale. Toriel smiled and said,

“Of course! Shall I give you a quick Tu-Toriel?” Papyrus groaned as Sans busted out laughing as everyone else moaned. Asgore stuck his head out of his office, tea mug in hand, before he smiled and made his way down to his wife.

“I thought there was an excess of puns somewhere. Good morning my dear! Why aren’t you at work, though I do love seeing you.”

“I took the day off.” Toriel shrugged but everyone knew it was because she was worried about Chara and Frisk. They all were. It had been a week and a half since the attack and the twins had only started going back to school.

“Did Chara and Frisk take today off as well?” Toriel nodded, walking with her husband back up to his office.

“Yes; they weren’t feeling comfortable with school and so I called and said they were sick. Josh said he’d send me their assignments. I do, however, plan on bringing them in later today and taking them to lunch with you all at Grillby’s. Is that okay dear?” Asgore nodded, smiling wide. Sans lost the rest of the conversation as they went into the office but he didn’t have any paperwork to do, and sitting down was going to be annoying.

‘ _Grillby, I hate you sometimes._ ’ The man’s response was immediate.

‘ _What did I do??? Are you okay? Sick? Stiff? Want me to come and get you?_ ’ Sans laughed, he couldn’t help it. Grillby was the most amazing human on the planet, aside from Papyrus of course, and the rest of his team, the twins and Toriel sure, but he had trouble occasionally deciphering what was sarcasm and actual anger through text. He waved away the odd looks he got and everyone else shrugged, going back to their usual routines.

‘ _Grillbz, I’m kidding. I’m just really sore and sitting down is not going to be fun…_ ’

‘ _To be fair, no matter how long I took stretching you, it was going to hurt. Seriously, Sans, we hadn’t had sex in almost a month! Not exactly a record by any stretch, but still. Are you ok?,_ ’ Sans smiled, huffing out a laugh.

‘ _Yeah, sure. Just sore from my neck down. God, riling you up is way too easy sometimes Grillbz._ ’

‘ _It’s not like you play fair, now is it?_ ’ Sans could almost see his boyfriend’s pout and chuckled.

‘ _Do you want me to play fair? Cause playing fair isn’t near as much fun._ ’

‘ _Well, you can’t really be upset with me then for your soreness, though I am sorry if I was too rough…_ ’

‘ _You’re fine Grillby. I just wish I had you here so I could curl up in the warmth. It’s always so nice after a good few rounds of sex to cuddle a mini-sun._ ’ Sans smirked as he sent the text and when he didn’t receive an immediate reply, went about his paperwork. His phone dinged about five skimmed pages in and Sans happily took the distraction.

‘ _Hmn, I can agree with that. Though it’s nice to have a nice, cold body to curl around. Seriously, Sans, you’re like ice and it’s amazing._ ’ Sans blushed a little at the comment and smiled. Grillby was protective and a little possessive, but then again, so was Sans. However, Grillby showered Sans with comments and love about the things Sans hated most about himself and most people would have told him to stop but Sans, at least when they were younger, was almost starved for love and took every compliment and comment with suspicion until he realized that Grillby meant it. Even when Grillby was married, he would shower him in compliments, Meria joining in when she realized he was simply complimenting Sans, not actually flirting with Sans. His phone buzzed again and he opened the lock screen, smiling at Grillby’s obvious worry.

 _‘Sans? You still feeling alright?_ ’ it read and he huffed. He should really tell Grillby that he was thinking about the past again, seeing as he didn’t last week, and if Grillby found out from someone else, he was going to be hurt and worried.

‘ _Just thinking about the past and how you would always compliment me on the shit I hated most. Remember how I just thought you were crazy until I realized you were dead serious?_ ’

‘ _...I’m always dead_ _serious, Sans. And I will always compliment you, lovely bones. You mean the world to me._ ’ Sans smiled softly. No matter how many times Grillby said it, it made him feel as warm and light as the first time he said it.

“Hey, Sans, stop flirting with Grillby and come help me!” Undyne called and Sans went red, causing her to chuckle. He scowled, though it was lost on the red head and he wasn’t very threatening looking when he looked like he was glowing red. He snorted and tried to calm down before his face stayed red the entire day and then he had to deal with people asking about it, and yeah, no. He quickly texted Grillby,

‘ _Got to go, Undyne needs me to help with something. Love you._ ’

‘ _Love you too. See you at lunch, lovely bones._ ’

Sans made his way over to Undyne’s desk and tapped the corner, getting her attention from her screen. She looked up at him and smirked, showing off her slightly yellow teeth and sharp canines.

“So, how’s the bae?” Sans rolled his eyes and snorted.

“Fine. You said you needed my help?”

“Aww, come on Sans! No need to get short with me! I was just asking a simple question.” She smiled and Sans sighed, shoulders dropping a little before he asked,

“What did you need help with?”

“Well, it’s actually for Alphys. I need to go and grab her some Advil since everyone down at the lab is driving her insane and giving her a headache. Can you read over the case file for me? I told Asgore I’d do it but he said to give it to you right after anyways. You may have to go into the field soon so, just read the pile, actually. It’s everything we got from the kids, or really what Ruby and James got from them the week after we got them there, plus anything we know about their connections.” She gestured to the small stack of files at the side of her desk and Sans’ eyebrows raised.

“Seriously? That’s it?”

“Yup. I didn’t say there was a whole lot, bonehead. It’s all that we could gather at the time.” Sans nodded and grabbed the small stack of files. In comparison to their other files, reports excluded, the files were still ridiculously thin, maybe no more than ten pages each. Their usual files were at very least, twenty pages thick and with their reports, that added another five to ten pages. Any photos and other extra pieces were in the front and detailed on a separate sheet; the more important in the back, on top of the paperwork and the least important right at the front. That didn’t make it any less horrific, nor the files any less unsettling… Sans pulled out his phone and plugged in his headphones but not before he heard Vera ask,

“Uhm, is all we do paperwork? When I was in the FBI office, we had at least three active cases going on at once.”

“Well darling that’s because the FBI and CIA deal with the more normal atrocities of human kind. Murders, serial killers, prostitutes, drugs, terror factions, war, etc. We, however, get the special brand of crazy and horror.” Mettaton replied. Sans jumped in,

“We have to spend a lot of time figuring out their roots, the way they walk to work, whatever it may be, their suppliers, etc, and what makes them tick. Sometimes, all we have to do is research, track and beat the shit out of them. Other times, Flowey has to hack into several networks and plant trackers in their networks, or Mett has to go in and work. But this is actually the only normal part of our job, and is about ten percent of what we do. Eighty percent is spent in the field, and that’s split into different amounts of time we spend in the field. We’re actual spies, kind of like James Bond and such, but more subtle and far better than the CIA. It’s our job to get the scum of the Earth out of the carpet, so to speak.” Sans said with a smile and a shrug. He didn’t see Vera’s shiver at his grin nor the worried look Papyrus gave him. He settled back into his chair, blasting his music, and began to read.

The first two files were the kids reports of what happened and how they were taken in semi-vague terms but it was enough to understand. Sans made notes on a pad next to him, marking down the repeated things like they were taken at different times, none of them knew the others before the room, and the older kid died from sickness. He also noted that they were all either twelve or thirteen, and that the oldest was the one who had died, and that he’d been fifteen. He was the calmest of them all and had tried to keep them from freaking out. Then he was sick and he died in his sleep one night. They had been in the containment area, in that room, for two months at the longest, at least among those that still lived, and two weeks at the shortest. One of the girls said the one who died had been there for four months and that he had been from California, not Colorado. Sans felt ill but kept reading.

The third file was pictures of the area, taken by the clean up crew, or as they were called, the Guardsmen, and a note from Doggo that he was going to write a more thorough report once he found the words. Sans barely spared the photos a glance, having seen the place for himself after two weeks of wheedling contacts and searching. Doggamy and Dogressa, nicknames from the number of dogs they owned, had been the most helpful. They owned a coffee bar and bakery that saw a lot of customers but they managed to remember every single one. Some people talked a little too much when they thought they weren’t going to be remembered. The fourth and fifth file is what made Sans stop and stare. The words ‘ **HUMAN EXPERIMENTS** ’ and ‘ **SCIENCE LABS UNDERGROUND???** ’ made his breath catch. He continued to read, not noticing he was starting to shake uncontrollably.

‘ _In our recent investigation of an abandoned California lab space, which was, as aforementioned, found underground in what could have been an old train station that was later repurposed and underneath a Victorian house, shows that it was very recently packed up and left behind. There were several rooms to these labs; one had sixteen beds though there were shackles at the bed posts and more than half had seen considerable wear, meaning that at one point, a human being had been held in them. Some of them are very small and others wide -- measurements on photos and on evidence sheets. The beds were well kept and comfortable, as though whoever ran the tests wished the tested to be comfortable but it is unknown. There were a few cages -- thick metal bars with heavy lock doors that were wide open and showed signs of living creatures, though it is assumed the ones who were in cages are dead based on the dried blood stains found. There was a locked door that was heavily reinforced and could not be opened until C4 was applied. Inside the room was a large operation table void of equipment. There were tubes and a few scraps of fabric, assumed to be bandages, as well as a few needles that were several inches long and had a strange residue. All evidence has been catalogued and sent to the labs for testing. Photos included in the back of the file._ ’ Sans didn’t realize he was starting to hyperventilate. He couldn’t hear anything, he could see anything but black. There was nothing there; it was all the same. Why could he smell blood? Why was there blood? There shouldn’t be blood, should there? He was at work… Right? There shouldn’t be any blood.

“Sans----Sans----Sans----Sans!” He snapped upright when he heard Papyrus’ voice and saw his brother’s concerned face only a few inches from his own. Papyrus was holding onto his shoulders and searching his face for the reason of his distress.

“Sans.” he said very slowly and he blinked a few times, not trusting himself to speak without breaking down. There was no way that lab was the same as the one from their past. There was no fucking way…

“Sans, brother, can you hear me? Can you blink twice yes and once no for me?” Sans blinked twice. He could vaguely see the rest of his friends hovering in the background, Asgore and Toriel closer than the others, most likely keeping them from crowding him.

“Sans, brother, it’s okay. Just breathe, okay? Nothing bad is here. You’re safe, Sans. There’s nothing to fear here.”

“I’m… Going to be okay, Pap.” He said, leaning into his brother’s chest and Papyrus wrapped him in a warm hug, not letting go for several minutes. No one else spoke above a whisper as Papyrus got Sans off his mental ledge and when he did pull away, Sans gave him a shaky smile.

“I’ll be okay, I promise.” Asgore made a low noise in the back of his throat and shook his head as Toriel fretted over him, finally coming close enough that she could touch Sans. He flinched at first before Toriel looked at him and he nodded, allowing her to put a hand on his shoulder.

“Sans, you almost had a panic attack. You should take a break for the rest of the day. Why don’t I drive you down to Grillby’s? I need to get going home and make sure Chara and Frisk actually got out of bed.” Sans nodded and smiled, thinking back to their birthday.

“Seeing as they have enough energy to wake Grillby up at six in the morning, I think they have the energy to spare. They’re a twinado.” Toriel snorted at his terrible attempt at a joke and Papyrus smiled. If Sans was cracking puns he wasn’t too far gone. He hugged Sans once more and said softly in a language only they could understand,

“ ** _What spooked you?_** ”

“ _ **It’s just some stuff from a case we may have to go on… But it reminded me of Him.**_ ” Papyrus sighed and hugged Sans tighter, actually lifting him off the ground, and rocking side to side for a moment before he set him down again. Mettaton helped him gather his things for the day and since Grillby usually drove them to the restaurant and then Sans would walk to work, he had no keys to worry about. His house keys were always in his pocket with his phone and never left, and he carried around a backpack with his laptop and any files he needed for the day and Mettaton had already packed up all the files on his desk. Sans saw the ones from Undyne were left untouched and he was grateful. He really really didn’t want to have another panic attack and as it was, he was already pretty unsteady. Asgore signed clumsly,

 _Take the rest of today and tomorrow off. I don't have any cases lined up for you for the next few days, so take it easy._  Sans nodded his thanks, not trusting himself to speak still, at least not until he got to Grillby. Then he would alright. He just had to get to Grillby… He could feel his hands starting to shake again and after slipping his bag on one shoulder, he stuffed them into his pockets and pulled his fur-lined hood over his head. His converse made no sound as he and Toriel made their way down the hall, her shoes making just enough noise to be noticeable but not obnoxious. She wore jeans and a blouse underneath a long purple coat that stopped around her thighs and her blonde hair was down, curling around the edges. Sans ran a hand through his own growing hair and sighed heavily, tugging on it a little to try and ground himself. It didn’t really work but then he wasn’t expecting it to. He smiled when Toriel looked at him as they entered the elevator, which was blissfully empty, her concern almost palpable, and she narrowed her eyes.

“Really Tori, I’m fine…” She snorted and crossed her arms, tapping her foot as she waited for the elevator to reach the ground floor.

“Sans, I’m raising two teenagers and as strong as my children are, I know the signs of panic attacks and anxiety. You haven’t let go of your earring since you got into the elevator and if you keep tugging at it, you will tear your ear. Stop.” Sans let go immediately, huffing. He wasn’t aware of his ticks and though he usually had better control of them, it seemed it was starting to unravel. Toriel smiled and kneeled so they were the same height and gently pulled his shaking hands together and wrapped them in her own hands, squeezing tightly. Slowly, Sans could feel a part of himself regaining some control and when she released his hands, he didn’t stick them back inside his pockets immediately. He waited until they were walking down the crowded front area and out into the street where there was an actual crowd and he could start to feel his anxiety climb. Toriel gently took his shoulder and steered him out to the car park, which was really a two level area so people didn’t have to park out in the street. Sans pulled his hood over his head and tried to focus on the hand on his shoulder and taking one step after the other. When they reached the car park, she lead them up the slope for a few feet until she stopped. Toriel opened the door for him and made sure Sans was settled before taking off for Grillby’s.

Light music was playing from the radio but aside from that, there was silence and Sans appreciated it. He needed time in his own head to calm down and bring himself back to himself. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped one arm around his knees and the other around his middle, forehead pressing into his knees as he fought to keep breathing steadily.

“Sans, can you hear me?”

“Mngh.” He groaned and he heard Toriel sigh before she said,

“I’m going to touch you, alright? You need to get out of the car if you’re going to go see Grillby. He’s probably waiting for you inside. Do you want to see him?” She asked as she slowly brought his legs down to the floor, making him unfurl and unbuckle. He nodded, eyes a little glazed over and Toriel tutted before clapping her hands in front of his face. He jolted backward and looked around eyebrows furrowing.

‘ _We’re… Outside of Grillby’s…. And Tori drove me here. Right. Okay. That’s… That’s a thing._ ’ He took a deep breath before shaking his head as if that would clear the strange weight that was setting him off kilter. He managed to get out of the Civic with a little difficulty and only stumbled once over his own feet but aside from that, he didn’t need Toriel’s guidance. He was drawn to Grillby like a moth to flame and he wasn’t about to try and fight it, not when he was teetering on the edge of old memory that he didn’t want to remember and his heart rate was starting to skyrocket. He was almost visibly shaking as his panic started flooding back; the blood, the smiles Gaster gave when he did something right, the rush of killing and hating himself afterward… The smell of antiseptic, needles everywhere… Calloused hands holding his, showing him how to shoot and throw knives, how to punch and how to move from place to place in near silence… The father and the Boss… Soup on sick days, killing on order, blood being washed off gently, praise… Praise for killing… Praise for taking care of business… Praise for being cold. God, he was cold. He was shaking. He was too cold, he needed to be warm; needed to burn away all the blood that was drenching his skin, coating him head to toe, sticking like thick, congealed syrup--

“Sans---Sans----Sans----Sans…” He could feel his breath coming faster and faster, cutting like knives through the voice. He was shaking, his hands were shaking like he was in Antarctica without a jacket and god damn it, he was so fucking cold---

‘ _SLAP_ ’ Sans blinked when he felt the sting of warm hands clapping over top of his. He looked around, vision now clear of the white haze but he didn’t get much further than a few regulars looking at him with worry before Grillby was pulling him into a hug before he guided him to the kitchen. He signed something to Aaron, who nodded, and they were pushing through the back door to the large kitchen. Grillby guided Sans over to a table he kept in the corner for when there were slow days but food had to be watched and his leg was bothering him. It was the perfect height for Grillby to lean against and let his leg rest but Sans was a bit short, so Grillby simply picked him up and set him on the table. He stepped in close so he was between Sans’ legs, thighs pressed against the edge, and his head propped up on Sans’ as the shorter man fisted his vest and shirt, slowly calming down.

“Shhh, it’s okay Sans. Whatever happened isn’t real, Sans. Nothing is going to hurt you, Sans, I promise. I’m right here. Just follow my breathing, okay Sans? Nod once if you can hear me, Sans.” He nodded, his panic subsiding as he listened to Grillby’s loud and steady heartbeat. He could feel the exaggerated breaths he was taking, his head was rising and falling in time with Grillby’s breathing but he immediately started to copy him until his heart rate slowed to a point that it wasn’t deafeningly loud in his ears.

“Sans, can you hear me? Do you think you can let go a little bit so I can see your face, lovely bones?”

“Y-yeah, I-I hear ya, Grillby…” he muttered, breathing in and out more evenly.

“Hey, Sans, how many ovens are in this room?” Sans peeked out from Grillby’s chest and counted silently before he answered,

“Two.”

“Where are the ovens?” Grillby asked one hand running soothing circles over his back, the other was braced against the back of Sans’ neck, a steady weight that was helping Sans ground faster.

“O-over by the north wall, just a few feet f-from the door… And there’s the grill nearby and the fryer. There’s a large stainless steel island in the center of the room and it has a bunch of vegetables and cutting boards on it… And there’s a refrigerator and freezer near the back door, opposite sides of the room, though. There's knives and spoon and spices all over the extra counter and there’s an extra closet that’s closed.” Grillby hummed and Sans breathing slowed to a normal rate, so he finally lifted his head, at least a little bit. Grillby smiled at him, face only inches away, and asked,

“Feeling a little better?”

“Yeah…” He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, eyes closing a little before he pressed his face back into Grillby’s vest, and mumbled,

“Its times like these that I wish I hadn’t quit smoking.” Grillby made a tsking sound and gently angled Sans’ head upwards before pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“Lovely bones, we both quit for a reason, doesn’t matter that we never developed lung cancer or the symptoms, it’s a horrible habit. What’s got you so stressed that you want to smoke?” His voice was soft, even, and his accent rolled over each word like syrup. Sans knew Grillby was doing it on purpose but it helped him focus on the present. He was here, not in the past. He was with Grillby…

“.... It… It was a case that I may have to look into…” Grillby hummed and didn’t wince when Sans pulled his clothes tighter, nails digging into his sides.

“And… It just reminded me of the past. I mean, not the good past, but the bad ones… Cause, it’s kinda ironic, isn’t it? He could have had Dad of the Year award if he wasn’t so fucking psycho and had us killing since seven years old, huh? I mean, there was also the really conflicting presence of when he was Boss and when he was Dad, and then it was weird because I always had to have a gun or a knife on me… And all the blood, the sounds of those people as they begged… The machines and the testing, the ideas he had… The bodies and the blood… The sound of bones snapping was practically a lullaby sometimes, you know?”

“Sans, stop.” Grillby’s voice took his old authoritative tone, the one that would bark orders to new recruits or command respect. Sans shut his mouth so hard his teeth clicked and he started to shake again. Grillby wrapped his arms tight as he possibly could around his small boyfriend and he buried his face in his neck, back bending a little.

“He’s not here, Sans. He won’t find you. He won’t find Papyrus-”

“But you heard what Frisk said, Grillby!” Sans finally snapped, tears starting to fall as he let go of all the pain and anxiety that had begun to build since the kid passed on the message. “They said, ‘He’s waiting for us at the core of it all.’ You know that means he’s back! It didn’t matter that he never abused us, he’s fucking psycho! He had us killing people, no matter their age, when I was seven! He started Pap out when he was eleven, thank fuck…. I mean, it’s not much better but he had more innocence than I did. Gaster could have been the best damn dad ever, and hell, in a weird fucking way, he was! He cared about us, made us feel loved and all that shit, but it was always family first and that included the fucking mafia! I can’t stand all the death, Grillby… I can’t go back to that.” He sobbed into his chest. Grillby didn’t say a word.

“I know I kill people right now, and the ones I killed before deserved it too, but here it’s for the better part of humanity… It’s not because it’s an order. I have the choice here! And fuck… Grillby, I can’t go back to that. I can’t go back to being so cold that everything feels numb. Please, I just… I just can’t. I can’t deal with it all over again…” He trailed off, his sobs making speaking impossible. Grillby simply hugged him close and rubbed circles on his back, waiting for him to calm down. Aaron, Fatima nor Maria came into the kitchen while they were there, and Grillby was thankful for it. Sans was ripping at his mental seams and he just needed a break. He could probably wrangle a day or two break out of Asgore, if only to give Sans a little while to get his mental space in order again.

“Breathe, Sans… It’ll be okay, I promise. I won’t let anything happen to you so long as I can prevent it. It’s going to be okay.” Grillby repeated it like a mantra, as if he was trying to convince himself as well. Finally, after several long minutes that stretched into a half hour, Sans calmed down and his sobs turned to sniffles before those stopped as well. Grillby took a handkerchief from his pocket and began to wipe away his boyfriend’s tears, smiling as he did so.

“Hey, Sans?”

“W-what?” He hiccuped and Grillby pressed a kiss to his forehead, then his eyes before letting Sans blow his nose and wipe away the mucus before he said,

“What did one hat say to the other? ‘You stay here, I’ll go on a head’.” Sans smiled and Grillby continued.

“Why couldn’t the pony sing herself to sleep?”

“W-why?” Sans asked, hiccuping again. Grillby left to grab a water bottle from his backpack in the closet and returned as quickly as possible. He waited for Sans to take a few sips before he said,

“Because she was a little horse.” Sans chuckled at that.

“Knock, knock,” Grillby said, rapping his knuckles on the wood. Sans rolled his eyes but smiled a little.

“Who’s there?”

“Dishes.”

“Dishes who?” Sans was smiling wider now.

“Dishes a very bad joke.” Sans snickered at the awful joke and Grillby smiled.

“Okay, I’ve got another one, but you have to start the joke.” He said and Sans nodded.

“Okay. Knock, knock.”

“Who’s there?” Grillby asked and Sans looked confused for a minute before he smiled.

“Juno.”

“Juno who?” Grillby asked, actually curious as to where Sans was taking the joke.

“Juno anything other than bad jokes?” Grillby laughed softly at that and hummed before pressing a kiss to Sans’ forehead, then his eyes and nose and both cheeks before he replied,

“Well, I know plenty of terrible puns. A skeleton, actually. And it’s all thanks to the most amazing and wonderful man in existence.” Sans blushed heavily, even though he was giggling.

“Aw, don’t be like that Sans! You know that I think you’re egg-cellent! Your humor always manages to crack me up and turn a shit day sunny side up.” Sans laughed at that, burying his face in Grillby’s well-muscled chest. Grillby hummed and just waited for Sans to speak. Finally, Sans stopped shaking and he took a deep breath before he sighed and hugged Grillby close, Grillby returning the hug just as tight.

“I’m afraid, Grillbz.” he whimpered. Grillby hummed softly and pulled away so he could look Sans in the eyes.

“I’ve told you once and I’ll tell you till my dying breath, I will protect you, no matter what happens. I swear. I love you, Sans Font and I wouldn’t be the man I am without you. I will never leave you, even in death, as I will always be beside you. Now, everything may not be the greatest right now but I promise that it will all turn out alright in the end.” Sans nodded, taking another shuddering breath before he shook his head and leaned forward, kissing Grillby. It started out chaste, a simple brush of lips on lips but then that turned to two more, then three more and on the fifth one, tongue’s started to explore the others mouth. It wasn’t rushed, nor was it harsh, or desperate. It was a slow exploration and Grillby only pulled back when he needed air or else he would have passed out.

“Feeling better?” He asked panting slightly and Sans shrugged, a sly smile on his face and a blush spreading across his cheeks.

“I-I could use a few more…” Grillby was kissing him before he could finish the thought. If someone had told him six years ago that he would end up madly in love with his best friend, almost making out with him in the kitchen of his restaurant, he would have probably punched them in the face. Now, though, now he was perfectly happy and he couldn’t have asked for anything better. Finally, they pulled away, panting and clothes slightly disheveled, hair pulled into seemingly impossible directions.

“I think we should stop before I break health code violations and accidentally scar anyone who comes into the kitchen,” Grillby said and Sans nodded, still panting. Grillby smirked and went for his neck, kissing and sucking a few spots before he settled for a spot just under his jaw, which had Sans biting his lip not to moan out loud. Grillby bit and worried the skin there until he was satisfied with the mark. He pressed another kiss there and was about to pull back when Sans murmured,

“Pay back.” and bit down on Grillby’s neck, pulling away his collar so he could get to his more sensitive spots. Grillby braced himself against the table, arms locked as he tried not to moan. In the end, it was fair seeing as he had almost made Sans moan out loud when literally anyone could hear them and while no one was going to go into the kitchen, it sent his heart rate through the roof but in a good way. Sans bit a little harder and Grillby groaned as he worried the spot he chose until a dark bruise appeared, big enough that he couldn’t hide it under his collar, not that he wanted to at any rate. He would very gladly show off his mark, show off that he was Sans’ as much as Sans was his. When he finally pulled away, the spot was tender and Grillby knew that his shirt collar would just make it hurt more so he unbuttoned the top button and re tied his tie before smoothing out Sans’ hair. Sans giggled and leaned into his chest as he massaged his fingers over his scalp, straightening his hair as he went. Sans ran his own hands through Grillby’s when he finally pulled away, though he was already a mess and just made it worse.

“Sans, come on.” But Grillby was smiling and didn’t pull away from the hands that were ruffling his hair. Sans’ stomach growled suddenly and Grillby smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before helping him down.

“Come on, I have to get back to the bar and you need food. We’ve already been gone an hour; I’d rather not see the damage done to my restaurant in that time.”

“You know Fatima would kick anyone’s ass if they tried.” Sans said eyes rolling and Grillby snorted.

“That’s what I’m worried about. She and Undyne get along too well, I think…” Sans laughed and Grillby followed him out into the main restaurant. The decorations for the Halloween Ball as he had started to call it, were coming along well. There was dark red velvet over the tables and spiderwebs in the corners, cauldron themed drinks and foods on the menus and the chalk wall by the bar, and the drink shelves had been draped with dried herbs, flowers, and twigs with dark berries on the ends wrapped with strings, hanging off the edges. Sans could see the candles in the corner booths, and the jukebox would play dark classical music, the intense crescendos lead in with subtle beginnings. There would be Jack-o-Lanterns carved in horrifically accurate faces in the windows, glowing bright, and with Grillby’s slight pyromania, there would be something to do with fire in the back; last year it had been a bank of candles that lit themselves, though he could see a cauldron, an actual cast iron cauldron, that hung from a metal hook and chain from three prongs set into a platform and Maria was messing around with it.

“What’s the cauldron for?” Sans asked as he took his seat at the bar. Grillby smiled before he went to the kitchen, leaving him hanging for an answer. Sans sighed and simply let himself fall into a light doze. Grillby would say when he wanted. He woke up when he felt a light touch at his shoulder that trailed to his hands then through his hair.

“Mnhp?”

“Want something to eat?” Grillby asked with a smile, placing a plate of fries and a bottle of ketchup beside him, along with a tall glass of water. “And the cauldron is for the Hallows Eve party; it’s going to be spewing different colored flames and dry ice underneath, covering the floor. It's Alice's idea, compliments to her German grandmother. It's called feuerzangenbowle. It's basically a warm spiced wine that then has sugar melted into it, by putting a sugar cone above it and pouring high percentage alcohol over it. And setting it on fire. It’s going to be a fun night.” Grillby said with a smile and Sans snorted but they both knew they were struggling to keep their minds from tearing apart their calm. They simply stayed like that, Sans eating ketchup-soaked fries and occasionally actually drinking ketchup from the bottle itself and signing with one hand while Grillby cleaned the bar, wiped down glasses and signed back while Maria, Fatima, and Aaron took over orders. As there were only regulars in the restaurant, there was minimal noise and orders, aside from the occasional call for a refill.

“Grillby, can you help me out! The oven is acting weird again, I think the pilot light is out! I told we should replace that damn thing!” Maria called from the kitchen, causing one of the regulars to snort with a laugh,

“Does he not keep the whole kitchen on fire?” Grillby rolled his eyes and signed for Fatima to come over, and the tall Amazonian built Asian woman came bounding over, a bright smile on her face as her bright pink hair flounced in its loose braid. Her skin was a creamy almond and her bright brown eyes were alive with mirth and intelligence, and a little bit of intimidation. She wore pants like Grillby and a white blouse that exposed her arms and let her tattoo peek from one shoulder as she moved, and black flats. She was the only other bartender, aside from Blooky and Grillby, and a fine waitress that made everyone smile, and she was always easy to get along with. Sans immediately felt comfortable with her -- she was almost like a female Papyrus with her bright attitude, generally positive outlook, and intense loyalty to her friends.

“Hey there Sans! How’re you doing today?” She asked, snagging a fry that was dripping ketchup and plopped it into her mouth, smiling as she did so. Sans smiled back, feeling something akin to calm settle over him. Fatima was almost as good as Papyrus in getting him to calm down in mere presence alone, which was strange but she knew it and whenever she even thought he was close to being upset, would instantly divert his attention and make him feel better if no one else was there to help. He appreciated it, more than she would know.

“Hmn, bone tired, honestly.” She laughed at that and snagged another fry before sitting down on the stool next to him and propped her elbows up on the bar.

“I’m here to keep Sans company, Boss. Go ahead and take care of the oven. I’m pretty sure Maria went to the basement to try and relight the pilot light and you know how that went last time.” Grillby nodded and sighed before signing his thanks and leaving for the kitchen, which had a back door that led to the basement.

“Well, that sure saved us a fire hazard,” Fatima muttered before turning back to Sans.

“So what are you doing here so early? Is everyone else just too busy to remember to eat? Or was it a bad day?”

“Ah… Kind of a bad week, really, all packed into a day.” he shrugged and took a drink from his ketchup bottle as Fatima gently patted his back.

“Yeah, I hear you. I just broke up with my girlfriend cause I found out she was cheating on me with her ex. I mean, she came clean about it and we parted on mutual terms but still, it hurt.” Sans winced and nodded.

“That’s rough, buddy.” Fatima shrugged and sighed, blowing a raspberry and making herself smile again.

“There’s no reason to be down about it. She’s happy with him, and I can deal with it; it’s not exactly going to kill me. Hurts like a bitch, sure but I’m not going to throw myself a pity party because of it. The past comes back to bite you in the ass sometimes; you can cower from it or you can bitch slap it and tell it you’re no longer afraid.” She shrugged and Sans started to choke on his ketchup.

“Shit, Sans!” She pounded his back before he coughed and raised his hands as if to say he was okay. Fatima scowled at him and went around the bar, grabbed a clean glass and filled it with water from the tap, setting it in front of him. After he had taken a few drinks, he gasped and said,

“I’m good.” Fatima scowled and eyed him before she leaned over and hugged him, awkward as it was but it felt nice. Sans returned the hug as best he could before Fatima released him and patted his shoulder. Sans was about to say something when the door slammed open, the bell ringing harshly and the door hitting the wall. Sans jumped, reflexively going for his gun at his shoulder holster before he forced himself to calm down. Fatima was eying the newcomer, her face darkening and she glared, her hands balling into fists.

“What do you want, asshole?” She spat and Sans took in the new arrival. They were almost like Mettaton, at least in height and hairstyle. But where Mettaton had a kind of flawless, easy grace and oozed charm, the man that was walking to the bar was pale and had a red blush across his cheeks and oozed something akin to oil, it seemed. Sans felt shivers go up and down his spine and resisted the urge to slam his head down onto the bar or maybe even just the floor- He was ripped out of his violent musings when he heard the man speak.

“Aww, come on buttercup-”

“Call me that again and I’ll rip out your tongue. Now, what the hell do you want, you fucking weasel? I should be calling the cops-” the man smiled and Sans had to bite his tongue. Fatima could take care of herself but the minute he made a move, if he so much as touched her, he was going to break something on the greasy man.

“Well now, that’s not nice. I just wanted to stop in, say hi, get a burger, maybe sample the new products,” he said with a leer in Sans’ direction and leaned against the bar so he was almost touching Sans. He gave the man a glare and pulled himself as tall as he could while on the stool. The man laughed, and Sans actually cringed, unable to hide the reaction; it was like a braying donkey with bronchitis trying to speak French and German at once.

“See, he can’t resist me either. Just like you couldn’t.” Sans froze and looked at Fatima but she was like a deer caught in headlights. The asshole actually turned to Sans and leaned in close enough that Sans could smell cloves from hand-rolled cigarettes and meat. He scrunched up his nose and tried to keep from breathing too much.

“So, how about it cutie? Want to have fun for the night?” He was reaching a hand out to touch his shoulder, manicured fingers slender enough to break if he applied just enough force, it would be easy… So why wasn’t he moving? Just as he leaned in close and Sans started to push him away, head turned away, the manicured asshole was wrenched away from Sans and a thick brogue suddenly growled,

“I thought I told you never to come near my restaurant again, Maxwell Carn.” Sans looked, almost surprised at Grillby’s sudden appearance and had to resist the urge to laugh.

“Oh, come on, Grillby! I wasn’t doing much but talking-” Maxwell started and Grillby growled, an actual, animalistic growl, deep in his chest and then he smirked, leaning close.

“If you don’t get out of my restaurant right now, I will call the cops on you, for not only breaking Fatima’s restraining order, but for assaulting my boyfriend and verbally assaulting her.”

“No one is going to believe you!” Maxwell snapped before he took a swing. Grillby dodged easily before grabbing his fist and wrenching his arm behind his back and slamming his face onto the bar. He grabbed Maxwell’s other arm and held them there with one hand, arm flexing as the regulars glared and one, Sans was pretty sure her name was Bonnie, dialed a number. He wasn’t sure who’s until he heard her say,

“Hello, my name is Bonnie Buns and I would like to report a disturbance at Grillby’s Bar and Restaurant in Dover. No one is hurt but there is a man verbally and almost physically assaulting the waitress and a customer. The owner has him restrained. Yes, okay. Thank you.” She moved the phone away from her ear and covered the mouthpiece before she said,

“I just called the cops, since you were a little busy Grillby.” He nodded his thanks and applied a little more pressure to his hold on Maxwell.

“I should just break your arms right here for coming in here, not to mention tormenting Fatima with what you did to her, you son of a bitch and for touching my boyfriend and almost assaulting him. I swear if I could I would have by now.”

“Ohh, big man here thinks he can threaten me. Well here’s what I think of that.” Maxwell turned his head, about to spit when Grillby turned his wrists a certain way and he immediately stopped, eyes going wide.

“Owowowowow!! You’re going to break my wrists!” he cried and Grillby eased off the pressure a little, just enough to keep strain on them to hurt if he moved but not enough to break them.

“Hey Grillby, can we take him out back and show ‘im what happens when you mess with one of our favorite people?” A man who went by the initials LD, the normally happy and excitable man called, growling. A few others nodded in assent and Maxwell went pale as Grillby pulled him off the bar counter, making him stand in front of Grillby, wrists still pinned to his back. He shook his head and the other patrons shook their heads, sighing in annoyance, though their eyes promised pain if Maxwell wasn’t careful. After a few minutes of tense silence, Maria having come out to see what the commotion was all about and hugged Fatima tight, glaring daggers at Maxwell, and Sans tapping his fingers on the bar, the police arrived. Officer Jenna Hops and Officer Jensen Ivory came in, looking a little surprised when they saw Sans and Grillby and then Officer Hops scowled when she saw Maxwell.

“Carn, what have I warned you about? Jensen, cuff him and read him the rights.” She snapped and Grillby released him easily to Officer Jensen who slapped cuffs onto Maxwell’s wrists and started to read him his rights as the other patrons went back to talking and eating, though they glared subtly at Maxwell.

“Wow, I didn’t expect you to do our job twice in one month there, Grillby. Ah, and Sans, how are you?” she asked, trying to ease the tension that obviously hung in the air. Sans relaxed slowly as Grillby wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pressed close, as if he were trying to burn away the memory of the man ever being near Sans.

“Hmn, I’m okay, that little episode aside. It’s quite eye-teresting to see you again, though.” Grillby looked at Sans in worry but Hops smiled and giggled at the pun before she nodded.

“Jens and I ride the beat, so we got the dispatch first. I’m glad we got here when we did, or else Maxy may not have had such a good time, seeing as the other three guys you attacked, Grillby, you gave more than sore wrists. Can you give me a simple report of what happened?”

“He’s my ex-boyfriend of six years,” Fatima said quietly. “I got a restraining order when he started to stalk me and when he tried-” She stopped, taking a few deep breaths before Maria cut in.

“He attempted to rape her one night, four years ago, just in the back alley of Grillby’s, actually. Grillby heard the noise, kicked his ass into unconsciousness, called the cops, and gave Fatima a job as one of the first waitresses here, me, Aaron, Alice and Blooky aside. Maxwell got a year of prison right off the bat, so far as I remember.” she finished and Officer Hops nodded, writing on her notepad before she turned to Sans.

“Do you think you can tell me what happened? We don’t need a written report this time, just anything you can tell me will work.” Sans nodded and blinked a few times, regaining his focus.

“I was sitting here, waiting for him to leave since I knew Fatima could handle herself but when he started to verbally abuse her, mostly veiled threats of sexual assault, I almost snapped. He then touched my shoulder and started to lean in, even when I started to push him off, turn my head and lean away. I didn’t do anything else because I was worried I would break his arms.” Grillby growled and shook his head and Officer Hops looked a little surprised.

“Sans works for the FBI, he could have if he wanted to. If you didn’t get here when you did, I’m sure the Boss would have snapped his arms like twigs if Aaron and Sans didn’t beat him to it.” Fatima said, having regained her composure. Officer Hops nodded, adding to the notes before putting her things away, Jensen having long ago dragged Maxwell to their cruiser.

“Well, that will be all. If you need anything, come down to the station and ask for Officer Jenna Hops or Officer Jensen Ivory. Thank you for not breaking the scum bags arms; that would have made our job harder.” Grillby nodded and with a tip of her hat and a round of handshakes, Officer Hops left.

“Fatima, are you okay? Do you need anything? Sans?” Grillby asked instantly and Fatima took a few deep breaths before she shook her head.

“No, I’m good boss.” Grillby eyed her for a moment before asking,

“You know to come to me if anything bothers you, right? You can take care of yourself just fine but please, you’re my employee and friend.” Fatima smiled and shook her head.

“I’m okay, really Grillby.” He sighed but nodded, before turning to Sans.

“Are you okay? Did he do anything? Why didn’t you break his arms?” Sans leaned into his chest and instead of using the energy to speak, simply wrote on his boyfriend’s stomach with his finger,

_I’m fine, he just touched my shoulder and leaned in too close. I didn’t want to break his arms and I was a little distracted by my murderous intent on strangling him with his own damn belt to do anything about it. If you didn’t arrive when you did, I would have broken at very least a hand or maybe fractured a few ribs._

“Hmn, that would have been a problem.” He murmured and Sans nodded, breathing in the unique smell that was Grillby -- cinnamon, oranges, oak and what could have been a mix of whiskey, ink and chocolate but what Sans chalked up to purely Grillby that he didn’t care to define it. It was helping him come back to himself faster and that was all that mattered. Grillby rubbed soothingly at his back and held onto him tightly before he let go and moved back, though it was to grab a cleaning cloth from behind the bar and a bottle of Lysol. He sprayed half the bar in the starchy chemical before he started to scrub it down, muttering to himself under his breath.

“At least you didn’t make him bleed. That’s a bitch to get out of wood.” Maria said from her post beside Fatima. Thankfully, none of the usual patrons were calling for orders or refills and there were no newcomers so they could all have a breather. Sans looked at the clock and smirked.

“Well, it seems our day is going to be a little more interesting in a few minutes. The gang should be here soon, give or take fifteen minutes.” Sans paused for a moment before he said,

“Hey, what do you call a belt made of watches?” Maria looked puzzled and Grillby shrugged as Fatima shook her head.

“I have no idea.” She said and Sans’ smile grew.

“A waist of time. Oh, so I have another joke.”

“Is it a terrible pun?” Maria asked, even though she was smiling and Grillby came to lean against the bar next to his boyfriend, having sufficiently cleaned the bar top to his satisfaction.

“No, it’s a good joke. Okay, so a guy walks into a bar and asks for a drink. The bartender says, I’ll give you a drink if you can tell me a meta-joke. So the guy replies, okay, so a guy walks into a bar and asks for a drink. The bartender says, I’ll give you a drink if you can tell me a meta-joke. So the guy replies, okay, so a guy walks into a bar and asks the bartender for a drink. So he gives the guy a drink. So he gives the guy a drink. So he gives the guy a drink.” Grillby was snorting, trying not to laugh and Fatima looked a little confused before her eyes widened and she started to laugh as Maria chuckled and shook her head.

“I heard that one, before. But have you heard what one hat said to the other?”

“You stay here, I’ll go on a head.” Grillby and Sans said in tandem, causing Maria’s face to fall and Fatima to laugh.

“Not fair! There has to be a pun or a joke that you don’t already know!” She cried and LD called,

“Good luck, Maria! Sans’ a pun fiend! He knows every single one.”

“Oh, a challenge. I accept.” She smirked and Sans shrugged.

“Okay, but don’t say I didn’t fry and warn you. I might go bacon your heart with my punny knowledge but let’s try and have a good thyme.” Grillby was full on laughing at this point and Maria leveled a glare that had sent many a shiver down army men and women alike but Sans simply gave her a lazy smile. And for the next twenty minutes, they sent puns back and forth until the rest of Under Tale arrived.

“Oh god, no! Nope nope nope, Sans, stop telling puns now!” Papyrus demanded and Sans gave him a pout and said,

“Aww, but bro! My punny honor is at stake! I need to maintain my reputation!”

“You win, I give,” Maria said, head thunking on the bar before she straightened and went to the kitchen to prepare lunch with Aaron, calling over her shoulder,

“I demand a rematch, Sans! I shall have my revenge!”

“Good luck, Maria!” he called back and Fatima giggled, having long lost the ability to hold back her laughter before she regained some composure.

“Oh man, I haven’t laughed like that in days. I needed that, thanks Sans.” He smiled and nodded before he and Grillby went over to the others. As they took their usual spots, Sans quickly explained what had happened about a half hour before hand so that they wouldn’t bug him about it later. Undyne cracked her knuckles as Asgore’s face darkened. Papyrus looked horrified but his eyes had a hard light to them as Mettaton checked his nails and cracked his neck, while Alphys looked like she wanted to throw acid on someone. Toriel looked like Grillby had, which was wanting to burn anything in her way. Frisk squirmed over and hugged Sans, burying their face in his chest, small arms wrapped around him tightly as Chara fingered a knife, a dark look in their eyes. Asriel looked much like Asgore though he and Muffet traded looks and nodded silently to each other; retribution would be had someway. Vera looked horrified and shook her head, though Sans could see a vicious light in her eyes.

“Well, enough of what happened here. He’s gone, probably locked up by now, and really lucky all he got was a pair of sore wrists.” Sans said, trying to redirect everyone before they decided they wanted to drag Maxwell out and beat him to a pulp, quite possibly literally.

“What happened when I left? Anything interesting?” He asked and Undyne nodded, a smirk crossing her face as Sans wrapped an arm around Frisk, patting their head before they let him go and returned to their spot by Chara, squirming underneath the table again and popping back up beside their twin.

“Well, let’s see. The copier almost exploded, and I mean that literally because it was overheated and it tried to eat Flowey. Either that or crush him, I’m not sure. There was also the fact that we ran out of coffee mid-way through the morning and I almost got stabbed by Muffet for taking one of her doughnuts before she realized it was one of hers that she said to eat before the day was up since she had to get rid of them. Al and I planned out our Halloween costumes and we started a new betting pool.” Sans rolled his eyes and groaned.

“Is it anything to do with Grillby and me?”

“Yup! Right now, a few of us think that you top Grillby and the others think that Grillby tops.” Toriel looked scandalized but Frisk and Chara seemed, for all the world, completely oblivious to the conversation, having decided to pull out their homework and start doing science work. Alphys was sitting next to both of them and was helping them when they got stuck, and Toriel decided that the conversation could continue if her children weren’t paying attention. Grillby hid a smirk as Undyne, Mettaton, Flowey, Muffet, and even Papyrus got into a debate over their love life.

“Grillby’s way stronger that Sans, at least in terms of sheer muscle,” Flowey stated and Undyne nodded.

“That’s true. Grillby is also taller and probably more likely to top just based on his protective and slightly possessive nature.” Undyne added as Mettaton laughed and leaned in.

“Honey, just because a man is tall and muscular doesn’t mean he tops. Grillby was married, remember, so while he may have been straight or even bi or pan, he didn’t have sex with a man for many a year. It is far more likely for Sans to top him, just based on experience, seeing as he’s about as gay as I am, and I’m gayer than the day is long.” Papyrus nodded and rubbed his chin.

“I know Sans; he’s pretty lazy, but when he wants something, there isn’t a force alive that can stop him, no matter how strong said force is. If he isn’t topping all the time, then he’d find a way to get things to go his way.” Sans buried his face, trying to hide his blush as Grillby laughed, now unable to hide it.

 _Well, thank god you’re so good at hiding a limp, huh Sans?_ He signed and Sans lightly punched Grillby’s arm, nervously looking around to be sure no one had seen that. He wasn’t embarrassed at the fact that he was a bottom, it was just that his friends and baby brother were talking about it aloud! He knew they were joking about it, he did the same thing with their relationships with the others; it was just they were talking about it aloud. In a very public place. And he was almost glowing red.

 _Shut up. I have no idea what you’re talking about._ He signed back and Grillby smirked, switching from ASL to Hands and signed,

 ** _But you did last night. If I remember correctly, you were basically egging me on, riling me up just so I would react and finally we’d be able to have sex. What with the last few times interrupted, rather rudely, I’d say it was a good night._** Sans ducked his head and Grillby chuckled before he pressed a kiss to Sans’ temple, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close. Chara, however, had seen the exchange and had Grillby teach them Hands last summer, so they knew the basics of their conversation. They smirked and signed to Frisk in the twins own version of ASL. They asked Chara to slow down, as their hands were almost an indistinguishable blur and when they did slow down, Frisk erupted into a fit of giggles that surprised everyone and made them all turn to the twins.

“Frisk? What’s had you laughing so much?” Asgore asked, though their laughter was infectious and was making him smile as well, which spread to everyone around the table. Chara answered for them, smiling and giggling.

“I told them a joke Uncle Sans told me. He said there’s a special kind of bird that keeps everything together. It’s called a velcrow.” That caused Sans, Grillby, Toriel and Papyrus to erupt into a fit of laughter while the others groaned but Sans saw their smiles, no matter how hard they tried to hide them.

“Oh, that’s right!! Grillby, Sans, Mettaton and I came up with a great idea!!” Papyrus said, suddenly slamming his hands on the table, causing everyone else to jump slightly.

“Huh? What is it, bro?” Sans asked just as their food arrived and though he had eaten a basket of fries not even thirty minutes ago, he was already digging into his burger.

“Well, we thought it would be a good idea to start a tradition, like going out to eat at Grillby’s became a tradition and now we need something else as a tradition!” Sans smiled at his younger brother's enthusiasm as Grillby waited for the inevitable tradition. No matter what happened, it would come to pass anyways, so it was better to simply prepare mentally for it and accept it beforehand.

“A movie night once a month!” Papyrus said with a proud smile and Sans blinked. He had actually been expecting something a lot more extravagant, at least with Mettaton involved in the planning and Grillby actually looked surprised before he smiled and signed,

 _That’s a good idea, actually. When does it start?_ Papyrus chuckled, a soft “Nyhehehe…” before Mettaton jumped in,

“We were thinking tonight, actually. None of us have anything pressing to do, Flowey darling is working himself to the bone to figure out the networking for the latest group of code or whatever he had to do, but he could use a break anyways.” Frisk and Chara were nodding enthusiastically and Sans sighed, smiling at their frantic signing that was begging Sans and Grillby to agree.

“Wait… Why are you bring this up to us? Why not Asogre and Toriel?” Sans asked, the full implication suddenly hitting him.

“Well, your couch is the most comfy, and Asgore and Toriel’s home is nice but it’s too big and echoey, no matter how many kids they have. Muffet doesn’t like TV, our apartment isn’t big enough for all of us to fit comfortably, and Undyne, Alphys and Asriel all have tiny apartments too. So, your house was the most logical choice, darlings.” Mettaton said with a wave of his hand before turning to Vera,

“Darling, you are of course invited. I don’t think I’ve seen Chara and Frisk warm up to someone outside of Under Tale so fast.” Chara nodded and shrugged when Vera went pink.

“She’s nice and she makes Frisk laugh, and she’s a good sitter. I don’t have a problem with her.” Vera smiled graciously and ducked her head.

“I only watched you two for a few hours yesterday, and it was pretty fun.” Chara smiled and Frisk giggled, signing,

 _You’re a very good baker! Not as good as Mama, but you’re very good! I like you!_ Vera smiled and signed back,

_I like you too, Frisk! You as well, Chara._

“Well, with that settled, what time should we start? Oh, and should we bring snacks? You know I love to bake for you dears.” Muffet said with a small grin. The next hour was spent organizing who was to bring what, what time it was starting, where people would end up sleeping, because it would inevitably end up with everyone spending the night, and what to watch. It was inevitably decided that the rest of the group would carpool, Muffet, Asriel and Vera in one car, Asgore, Toriel, the twins in another, and Metttaton, Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys in the last one, and come around seven that night. That would give Grillby and Sans time to eat dinner and set up for their friends, and also give Muffet, Toriel and Mettaton time to bake and cook for the movie night. After the rest of Under Tale left, Sans went back to the bar with a promise to Papyrus to talk to him more about what spooked him later so long as Papyrus didn’t look inside the files and he put them in Sans’ desk at work. Papyrus looked annoyed but promised to follow his brother’s wish. The rest of the day passed in a blur and Grillby ended up closing early, around five, before he and Sans drove home. He grabbed his backpack from the back closet and pulled on his leather jacket and boots, throwing his work shoes into the bag and then grabbed two helmets down from the top shelf before he lead the way out to the parking lot. His motorcycle sat in the shade, the sleek machine a rusted orange red, like burned down flame. There was enough room for two to sit comfortably and with their backpacks situated on their backs, the pair pulled on their helmets and mounted the bike. Grillby waited for Sans to get comfortable before he turned on the bike. They didn’t speak as Grillby revved his bike and Sans clutched to his waist, helmet leaning against his back. Grillby’s voice was muffled when he asked,

“You good to go?” Sans nodded and squeezed his stomach a little and Grillby nodded before he took off out of the parking lot. Sans felt calm as they roared down the street and then onto the highway, passing cars and the occasional biker. Grillby pulled a few risky moves, like threading the needle and received more than one angry horn blare for his moves. He simply ignored it and chuckled when Sans’ hold tightened just a little more before he was pulling in front of another car. He had actually signalled to move over and there was plenty of space between them but the car suddenly sped up, forcing Grillby to change back over to their previous lane. Sans let go of his waist with one arm to flip the other driver off and immediately went back to clinging to Grillby when he revved the bike and sped up to beat the car, change lanes and then go to the next lane over. He fell back a little so he was level with the car, and miraculously there weren’t any other cars in the lane behind him. Controlling the bike with his legs, Grillby let go to flash both hands flipping off the one; one simply the middle finger and the other the European way of his pointer and middle fingers, like a reverse peace sign, before he took the handles again and roared down the lane.

The rest of the ride home was relatively uneventful and when they reached Boulder, Sans relaxed a little more. Grillby slowed down and the scenery of trees and the occasional house or building started to blend back to the city as they entered the city before turning off the main street and taking a few more turns before they reached the stretch of road that lead to their small, and sparse, neighborhood.Grillby slowed down significantly once they reached the secluded street and Sans was finally able to see his neighbors, the few that were out. G was out in his lawn with his cat; a big fluffy Maine Coon that was very attached to the man and would regularly demand to sunbathe with him out in the lawn when it was warm enough. Sans waved to the blonde and G gave a lazy wave back, cigarette smoke making a slight zig-zag path, the end burning bright between his fingertips.

G was a good guy; a little sketchy looking, being six feet tall and solid muscle with a long scar over the left side of his face, a seemingly permanent smirk on his face and with his button down shirts, dark sweaters, tight black pants and deep hoods. He had once been an operative at Under Tale, but the scar from a knife to the left eye had blinded him and he lost a few bones, literally, a few years after Frisk and Chara had been found. After that, his arm bones had been replaced with metal and he retired. He was a volunteer at the local hospital and wrote crime novels, and whenever Frisk and Chara were over, the man would make a point to stop by and say hello to the twins, telling stories and doing magic tricks, as well as a few tricks on how to get out of knots and how to throw knives accurately, Grillby adding a pointer or two during the lessons. Sans smiled and made a mental note to ask if G wanted to join them; the others missed the smooth charismatic man and his easy, though stubborn and slightly hot-headed, attitude. Grillby pulled into their driveway and turned off the bike, letting Sans get off first before he swung his long legs around and off, pulling off his helmet and then taking Sans’.

“Think we should ask G if he wants to join us for the movie night?” Grillby stared at the man for a moment before shrugging.

“Do it if you want; I have no objection. Knowing him, he’ll say he’s fine before he shows up anyways.” Grillby pressed a kiss to Sans’ temple. “I’m going to go shower and take care of the dogs. See you inside.” And with that, he walked up the short path to their home and up the stairs to the porch before unlocking and swinging open the door, leaving it unlocked for Sans, before he disappeared inside. Sans looked both ways casually before walking across the road and down the street a little ways before he reached G’s lawn. His house was also two stories, and looked like Grillby’s and Sans’; shutters, brick and cream-tan siding outside with a garage and short path leading up to the front door, and a moderately sized porch on the front. There were large, bright windows that showed glimpses inside to the living room and front hall.

G was lounging on the grass as his jacket acted as a cushion for his elbows, feet bare, his cat, Kitty, lay purring loudly on his stomach. She opened an eye when Sans came closer but aside from an ear flick, didn’t react to his presence. Sans sat on the ground beside his old friend and reached out to pet Kitty, getting a louder set of purrs for his attention.

“So, how’ve you been?” Sans asked, glancing at G from the corner of his eye. G took a drag from his cigarette, letting the smoke flow from his nostrils before he answered.

“Been better. Arm hurts like a bitch sometimes, but other than that, my editors been breathing down my neck about the book. That’s fun.”

“Oh, is that why you weren’t here from Chara and Frisk’s birthday?” G nodded, looking annoyed.

“I meant to stop by earlier and say hi but then my baby brother was coming up to visit me and you know how Roman worries over me.” He tapped at the scar running down his left eye, an old tick, before he realized he was doing it and put his hand down.

“Well, you haven’t missed much, though they would like to see you soon, Gerard.” G smiled and nodded, a wistful look on his face.

“I’d like to see them too; they remind me of the daughter I never really got to have.” Sans winced at the thought. G was a widower and a father; his wife had died in childbirth and his own daughter died when she was three from pneumonia. Their anniversary was coming up and Fia’s death day was next month.

“That settles it, you’re coming over tonight. You’re not going to be alone on their anniversary. You know Ariel would have kicked your ass.” G chuckled and huffed, before scratching Kitty behind her ears, causing her to bump his hand and lick his fingers.

“You got that right. God, I feel too old for a thirty-five-year-old man…” he murmured before leaning back in the grass, six feet of muscle relaxing instantly.

“Well, enough of morbid subjects. How’re you and Grillby? Still having nightmares?”

“Hmn…” G nodded in understanding.

“So they’re getting worse?”

“Well, I actually near about had a panic attack from reading a file… It was stuff about an underground lab in California and I just kinda lost my shit, honestly.” G nodded in understanding and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“Well I’m no therapist, and I’m not Grillby, but I am free and here to listen if you ever need an ear.” Sans smiled, grateful for his friend’s support before he too laid down in the grass, using his backpack as a pillow.

“Oh, right, come over around seven. We’re having a movie night with the team, Paps idea-”

“And you’re never one to refuse your brother.” G said, not opening his eyes and Sans didn’t feel the need to punch the man's shoulder, simply rolled his eyes before he closed them and settled into a good nap in the sunshine.

_-_-_-_

“You know, when I said do what you want, I didn’t actually mean to fall asleep in G’s lawn.” Sans opened one eye when he heard Grillby’s voice and smiled lazily.

“Hey babe. How long were we asleep for? An hour or so?” He yawned, stretching. Grillby snorted.

“Try an hour and a half, Sans. It’s almost time for everyone to come over. Hey, G, are you coming too?” The blonde nodded, propping himself up and looking around at the darkening street before he stood, Kitty climbing to his shoulders and draping herself over top like a living scarf.

“I should go and get ready, and you two have to set up for tonight anyways. I’ll see you in a few minutes, I guess.” He gave a wave before he headed up to his house, barely stopping to grab his jacket before he went in. Sans flopped back on the grass, too comfortable to really move and he swore he heard Grillby roll his eyes before he was being picked up and carried bridal style down the lawn and across the street.

“G-Grillby!” He squeaked and struggled but Grillby simply tightened his hold and gave Sans a look that made him stop struggling.

“Alright, fine. But if I’m going to be a princess, I demand a flower crown.” Grillby smiled and kissed Sans chastely before he laughed,

“I would but they’re no flowers in bloom that make good crowns. Would a kiss from your prince suffice?” Sans smiled as Grillby pushed the front door open with his hip and slammed it closed with a well-placed kick before he pulled him down by the nape of his neck, murmuring just against his lips,

“You know that will always work, dear Prince.” Before he kissed Grillby soundly. Somehow, Grillby managed to climb the stairs and make it to their bedroom without dropping Sans and only breaking the kiss three times, twice to breathe and once to open the door to their room. Once he made it inside, he went over to their bed and promptly let go, though Sans had wound his arms around Grillby’s neck, which tugged him down with the shorter man. Grillby let out a yelp as Sans erupted into laughter, despite having had the wind knocked out of him. Grillby pushed himself up before he rolled over so he was in the center of the bed with Sans on top of him.

:::::*********::::

“Well now, I won’t say no to making you scream-” Sans started but he didn’t get much further before Grillby was tugging him down for a kiss, hands sliding down his sides and then back up underneath his shirt and jacket, hot hands sending an inferno across his skin everywhere he touched. Sans pulled away from the kiss to bite and mouth at Grillby’s neck and thanked whatever deity existed that he had put on a simple red shirt and not kept his button down on. Sans just didn’t have the patience for one at the moment, unless it meant he could tear it off. Grillby grunted when Sans bit down harder on his collarbone before he moaned, back arching slightly when Sans got to his sensitive ribs, hands tracing idle patterns across them through his shirt.

“S-Sans, come on.” Grillby panted, on the edge of laughing and moaning. His ribs were both highly ticklish and highly sensitive, and the lightest touch would send him into a fit of laughter or groaning, arching into the touch. Sans loved it when Grillby took over, just letting his mind go blank aside from Grillby’s touch but he loved it just as much when Sans decided to take over.

“Aww, but what’s the fun of that? You’re always taking your time with me, making me unravel piece by piece, it’s only fair that I get to do that same.” Sans said, though he was moving his hand down to stroke Grillby’s growing erection through his pants, palming it and smirking at the fact that he had already made his boyfriend half hard.

“L-lovely bones, as much as I-I would love to be taken apart - h-holy fucking mother-!” Sans applied a little more pressure and pressed a kiss to Grillby’s chest, propping his chin on his free hand, the other slowly working on bringing him to full hardness. Sans knew all about their time limit, and with their friends, time limits meant about jack shit. Sometimes, being ‘on time’ meant arriving thirty minutes after the set time, while other times being ‘on time’ was twenty minutes early and ‘late’ was the actual time they were supposed to arrive. That and the fact that G would most likely walk through the door at seven pm sharp all added a little extra fun, at least in Sans’ book. Grillby moaned and Sans smirked before he bit and sucked a path down Grillby’s exposed chest, feeling his own pants start to grow uncomfortable.

‘ _I can do this a few ways… Let’s see which one is the most fun._ ’ and with that thought, Sans pulled off Grillby’s pants and boxers, leaving him with his shirt half on and his glasses askew before he grinned down at his prize. Hard and throbbing, Grillby’s dick looked good enough to eat… In fact… Grillby looked down when Sans didn’t react for several long seconds and before he could so much as ask what Sans was waiting for, he leaned forward and licked a long stripe from base to tip and Grillby groaned before Sans smirked up at him for a second and said,

“This, my dear Grillby, is payback.” Grillby was about to ask for what but the words were stolen when Sans went down as far as he could, humming lightly and swallowing as he inched down Grillby’s throbbing erection and what he couldn’t fit he simply wrapped his hand around, stroking in time with his bobbing head. Grillby was trying his hardest to not thrust upwards into his mouth and choke Sans but it was so hard. He moaned and gasped when Sans ran his tongue up the underside of his dick, running along the vein, the flat, cool appendage contrasting sharply with his heat. Grillby groaned unintelligibly for several long minutes while Sans slowly pulled him apart, pulling off completely once or twice to both catch his breath and to torture the Scot just a little longer, though he wasn’t completely merciless; when he pulled off, he would run his hand up and down the shaft, smirking as Grillby writhed before the man opened an amber eye and begged,

“Sans, p-please! Come on, I-I’m g-going t-to-!” Sans smiled and leaned back down until his lips were centimeters from Grillby’s and he said just as twisted his hand, just tight enough to make his hips jerk and a whine to wrench itself from Grillby’s throat,

“Come on then.” He jerked his hips and gasped as his come painted Sans’ hand and arm, as well as his thighs. Sans laughed and licked his hand, humming happily. Grillby lay back, one eye open as he watched Sans, panting heavily.

“Y-you d-don’t play f-fair, l-lovely bones.” Sans shrugged and shifted, uncomfortable in his own pants. He moved to unzip his fly and try and relieve the pressure a little when the world spun and he was on his back, staring up at Grillby, who smirked in return. Quickly, Grillby devested Sans of his jacket, shirt, pants and underwear, socks and shoes having been taken off at the door, and leaned down to his ear, brogue rolling like thick honey and whiskey,

“My turn.” Before he bit the sensitive area just under Sans’ ear, nibbling and working his way downwards as Sans scrabbled at his back, nails pressing half moons to his his shoulders and upper arms. Grillby ignored the slight twinge and continued to lick and kiss his way down Sans’ body. He would take his time later; right now, he wanted to get Sans back and get him off in the best way possible and he was still riding some of hpost-orgasmicmic high; Sans had a serious talent with his tongue. He licked and kissed his way down his chest, making sure to run his hands over Sans’ own ribs as pay back and over his sensitive spine, smirking as Sans finally arched off the bed.

“Mnf, good god Grillby-” He moaned and Grillby frowned slightly.

 _If you can still make coherent sense, then I’m not doing something right._ He signed with one hand and Sans laughed, moaning before it turned into a keen when Grillby found a new spot on his hips. Grillby paused mid bite before he released the part he had been biting completely and staring up at Sans as he panted and tried to hide his blush.

“Oh no, lovely bones, let me see you. You made me come undone, let me do the same to you.” Grillby said with a devious look in his eye and a smile on his face. Sans lowered his hands and wrapped them around Grillby’s biceps, keening when Grillby bit, hard, on his left hip, just below where the arch poked out, surrounded by muscle. Grillby hummed, making a mental note to return to that area later if he had the time, and kissed his way to Sans’ thigh before he licked Sans’ dick, slowly, from base to tip, a few times, smiling at the moan he pulled when his too hot tongue ran over the head a few times. Finally having enough of teasing Sans, Grillby swallowed Sans down, almost to the base, smirking best he could at Sans’ surprised look. He groaned when Sans’ hands found their way to his hair and tugged lightly, not forcing him any further, just tugging and applying a steady pressure at the back of his head.

Grillby hummed and bobbed up and down, tongue licking best he could around Sans’ base as his hands held down his hips. He had good control over his body and while Sans was usually pretty good about it, sometimes he couldn’t help it and had, more than once, almost choked Grillby because he thrusted upwards too fast and past Grillby’s limit. He pulled off once to catch his breath and even then, his tongue kept circling the head, licking off the beads of semi-salty and slightly sweet pre-cum. Sans groaned and keened when his hot tongue made it’s way around his dick, pressing a little harder and flattening his tongue just so against his dick before he deep throated him once more. Sans keened and pulled at his hair in warning but Grillby only swallowed and hummed, rubbing at the light marks he had made at Sans’ hips. That was the last straw for Sans and he arched as he moaned,

“O-h fuck, Grillbz- I-I’m c-co-!” He didn’t finish, cutting himself off with another moan as he released and Grillby swallowed down all that Sans had before he pulled off and smirked down at Sans, who was a metaphorical puddle on the bed.

:::::********::::::

“H-holy f-fuck, Grillbz… When…” Grillby shrugged and flopped down next to Sans, allowing them a few minutes to enjoy their post orgasmic bliss. He pulled Sans close and nuzzled his neck before he said softly,

“I have been working on it the last couple times I went down on you, if you didn’t notice. The first time I ever did it and would you look at that, it worked out.” He pressed a kiss to Sans’ temple as Sans kissed his chin and then he sighed, shifting to get more comfortable.

“Hmnph, I don’t want to move…” Grillby smiled and rolled his eyes as Sans tried to burrow into his chest.

“Come on, Sans. I’m pretty sure I have to take a shower again because you probably got spunk in my hair. I don’t care if it is mine, I want to shower. We also have to appear for the movie night, seeing as this is our house and all.” Sans grumbled and Grillby laughed softly, pressing soft kisses all over his face, before he simply stood up from the bed and scooped Sans up into his arms and carried him to the shower. He set Sans down to stand on his own and turned up the heat so it was comfortable median for them both before he stepped in and shut the door behind him. Sans seemed to wake up from the warm water hitting him and grabbed a washcloth that was hanging on the soap shelf as Grillby began to scrub shampoo into his hair, scrubbing as hard as he could to try and get the spunk out. They switched places; Sans washing off the soap and Grillby starting to soap his own body. It was a comfortable, easy silence between them, an easy way of moving worked out between them. Sans finished soaping his his hair as Grillby finished scrubbing his body and they switched places. This continued until they were simply standing under the warm spray, Grillby massaging the back of Sans’ neck as Sans hummed something that was more of a medley of different songs than an actual song. Finally, Grillby turned off the water and handed Sans a towel before getting his own.

“Well that felt really good.” Sans said, smiling in that lazy way that made Grillby’s heart flutter and had him kissing Sans as sweetly as he possibly could. Sans didn’t question the sudden kiss and simply let Grillby lead, pulling away after one kiss turned to five and asking,

“You okay there, Grillbz?”

“Yeah, just remembering why I love you so much.” Sans laughed and pressed a kiss to Grillby’s chest before he left the bathroom, rummaging around the bedroom to find clean clothes. Grillby waited for a beat, trying to figure out why his heart was trying to beat out of his chest and his stomach was twisted into knots with his intestines, but Sans poking his head back into the bathroom, a worried look on his face as he asked,

“Did you get lost there, Grillby?”

“No, no… I’m okay.” He smiled and hung up his towel, just letting his hair air dry, following Sans out to the bedroom. He knew he loved Sans, and he had only felt that strange twist of emotion when he was about to ask Meria- No, he wasn’t going to think about that now. He took a deep, steadying breath and got dressed in dark jeans and a red shirt and threw on a light grey sweater over top, shivering slightly at a sudden draft.

“HEELOOO!!!!” G called obnoxiously. “I know you two love to fuck like rabbits, but come on, it’s almost seven fifteen!” a pause then, “I’m the only one here, if that helps?” Sans rolled his eyes, dressed in sweats and one of Grillby’s hoodies before he yelled back,

“Yeah, we’re coming!”

“Christ, didn’t need to know the details there Sans!” But G was laughing and Sans snorted, shaking his head.

“Man, he’s great but he’s such a pain in the ass…” He muttered and Grillby smiled, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Come on, lovely bones, let’s go and make sure no one else is here or else risk having G buried under a pile of bodies.” Sans rolled his eyes again and Grillby laughed, heading out and down the stairs, leaving Sans to follow him or stay in their room for the rest of the night. Sans huffed before he turned off the lights and followed Grillby.

Thankfully, the others arrived rather quickly after G, filling the house with talk and laughter. G was tackled by Chara and Frisk, the tall man pushed back into Asgore, who caught him as Toriel giggled, covering her mouth as Frisk signed frantically and Chara babbled almost too fast to understand. G sighed and smiled his thanks to Asgore, who patted his shoulder, and bent down to pick up the twins and carried them, one in each arm, to the couch, nodding along with what they said, somehow managing to make sense of the conversation.

“Sans, how are you feeling?” Asgore rumbled as Toriel and Grillby set up for dinner and the movie snacks. Sans smiled, feeling more at ease than he had before earlier.

‘ _Surprise sex does that, I guess._ ’ he thought wryly before said,

“I feel better than this morning, to be honest. I think I’ve been working myself to the bone again, so it was probably just the stress.” Asgore looked at him like he knew it was only a half truth and Sans could feel his palms starting to sweat but before Asgore could start to really question him, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Mettaton, Muffet, Vera and Asriel burst through the door almost all at once, Undyne and Papyrus clammering loudly,

“I got to the door first, so I win, Nyhehehe!” Papyrus boasted as Undyne rolled her eye and grinned, saying,

“Well I got my foot in the door first, so I win- Hey, where are you going?” She asked when Papyrus suddenly looked around and ran to the doorway of the living room. G looked up and paled as Papyrus suddenly started giggling like a madman before he yelled,

“G!! OH MY GOD, YOU’RE HERE!!” Which of course brought Undyne in, as well as Mettaton, Alphys and Asriel, and the man paled before he was running through the kitchen for the back door, yelling,

“You’ll never catch me coppers!” Chara and Frisk still holding onto him. Sans saw that Chara was clinging to his back and Frisk was being carried at his side, but he was pulled away from the mass of bodies as Undyne, Papyrus, Asriel and even Mettaton chased after the man and the twins. Alphys had out her phone recording the whole thing, giggling as they all watched the spectacle. G managed to run almost full speed with both twins on him while dodging the multiple attempts at tackling him to the ground. Papyrus and Undyne were working as a tag team, one chasing G while the other flanked him, trying to trip him up and tackle him to the ground. Papyrus got close a few times but G was still pretty fast and he usually found up knocking into Undyne or Asriel. Mettaton was simply keeping a steady pace near the rear as Asriel swore up and down, loudly, the shorter man trying to knock into his legs but G wasn’t very affected. Finally, it was Mettaton and Papyrus who tackled G to the ground, Mettaton grabbing and pulling Frisk free of his grip as Undyne grabbed Chara before Papyrus tackled G to the ground and they went rolling. G was waving for help but Sans could hear him laughing and simply shrugged before turning to Asgore with a smile,

“That would be your problem to sort out, not mine.” He laughed and Asgore nodded, looking fondly over at the massive pile of bodies, G now swearing more colorfully than Flowey, as Mettaton carted Frisk around on his back, smiling and laughing all the while, as Undyne threw Chara up in the air a few times, loudly proclaiming the ability to bench press them.

“Ah, I’d go and stop her before she tries.” Sans said with a smile and Asgore nodded, looking a little nervous, jogging out to the mass of bodies. Sans leaned against the doorframe, smiling with Alphys, who was still filming the experience. She wore a pair of jeans and a shirt that said, “Talk Nerdy to Me”, her hair pulled back in a short braid and a leather jacket over her shoulders.

“Undyne’s jacket? Stealing them or is she just giving them away?” Sans asked with a wink and Alphys smiled, a little dreamy, before she answered,

“Ah, she gave it to me to wear since I was so cold before we left and I guess she just never took it back. I mean, she’s wearing what she wears everyday, same with Papyrus and Mettaton, so I don’t think she really noticed…” Alphys trailed off suddenly and Sans smiled, nodding.

“Yeah, I steal Grillby’s hoodie’s all the time, though I tell him their lost in the wash. They’re just so comfy- WHOA!” Sans yelped as Grillby lifted him into the air and kissed him soundly.

“As much as I love you, Sans, please don’t steal my favorite hoodies.” Sans stuck out his tongue and Grillby chuckled and shrugged.

“Alright, you asked for it.” He set him down just as everyone managed to be rounded up and brought back inside. Sans backed away from his boyfriend, who had a devious look in his eyes and held up his hands, as if that would placate him.

“N-now, Grillby, l-let’s not do something we’ll regret…” Grillby only advanced one step and Sans took off running, almost soundless aside from desperate pleas for him to not be tickled. Grillby let him have the head start but cut him off before he could get to the stairs, forcing Sans to back track or else be caught. He managed to get to the couch before Grillby caught up with him and pressed his hips, making him fall flat, face first, onto the cushions as his legs gave out.

“What just-?” Chara asked, looking confused. Sans was giggling as Grillby tickled his sides, hips and stomach, making Sans try and curl up only to manage it halfway as his legs were unmoveable.

“He’s so ticklish in his hips that if you poke them, he’ll fall over.” Papyrus answered, pressing a kiss to Mettaton’s temple. “Thank you for helping us capture G, by the way, love.” Mettaton smiled and blushed. G came in after the pair, looking peeved, before he smiled and nudged Mettaton’s side.

“Hey, how’re you doing?”

“What do you mean?” Mettaton asked, leaning against Papyrus. G sighed and looked uncomfortable before he said,

“I mean, since the whole incident at the nightclub all those years ago. You seem better, like you’re actually smiling now and you're less skittish.” Mettaton blushed and leaned against Papyrus.

“I-I am better now. I have you and Papy to thank for that, and now I feel a little better going out on missions alone. Thank you for asking.” G shrugged one shoulder and gave Mettaton a smile before he added,

“Come talk to me if you ever need anything, okay?” Mettaton nodded, speechless for a moment, before Papyrus wrapped an arm around Mettaton and G’s shoulder’s, smiling. He gave G an appreciative nod, who smiled in return before Papyrus squeezed and almost choked G and Mettaton as Toriel and Asgore bustled around the kitchen with Vera, Asriel and Undyne watching Frisk and Chara as they started signing back and forth in their own language. Alphys was filming all of it, looking highly amused. Chara suddenly jumped up and smacked their forehead before they ran upstairs and returned about two minutes later, their video camera from Asriel in hand.

“And this is my insane family.” They were saying, camera pointed at Grillby and Sans, who were having a tickle fight on the couch before it panned over to Frisk, who waved and signed.

“If you didn’t catch that, Frisk said Hello! My name is Frisk and I’m Chara’s twin. The pair over there on the couch is Fire Uncle, the guy tickling the smaller one, and the smaller one being tickled is Uncle Sans, Fire Uncles boyfriend. Oh, over there is Uncle Papy and Uncle Mettaton,” Papyrus beamed and waved with an enthusiastic,

“HELLO! I am the Great Papyrus! Uncle and amazing boyfriend!” he pressed a kiss to Mettaton’s lips, who broke it off with a smile and a giggle before he posed dramatically against Papyrus,

“And I am Mettaton, star, uncle, and wonderful boyfriend.” Chara laughed and turned the camera back around.

“See what I mean? Oh, and this is Uncle G! We didn’t get to see him for a few weeks cause he was so busy working but- Augh!” G had lifted Chara clear off the floor, pressing a kiss to their crown and made sure he was in the frame before he said,

“I’m the only sane one, it seems. Grillby! Stop trying to kill Sans with laughter, that’s his job for everyone else. I’ll be right back sweetheart.” He gave a smile and hugged Chara once more before setting her down and going over to help Sans while Chara went over to Alphys, Undyne and Asriel.

“Grillby, come on, Sans is going to die.” G said and had to avoid being kicked by Grillby, who was being tickled by Sans now. He huffed and said, loud enough to be heard by Chara’s video camera,

“I swear, I am the only adult here! Tori! Come help me!” Vera, Muffet and Toriel came in, looking amused and slightly confused but helped pull Grillby and Sans apart as Chara was introducing Undyne, Alphys and Asriel, and then panning to Toriel, Muffet and Vera.

“Mama, Aunt Muffet, Vera, say hello to the camera!” Toriel turned and giggled, waving.

“I’m the great Momedian!” She proclaimed and Sans wheezed out a laugh as Grillby clutched his sides, laughing. Muffet bowed gracefully and waved, saying with a giggle,

“I’m Muffet. I’m the best baker out of everyone here, dearie.” Vera waved and smiled.

“Hi, I’m the intern and a friend…?” she said just before Muffet hugged her and proclaimed,

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous! You’re family, sweetie!” Vera blushed violently and smiled, hugging Muffet back as Asgore came in.

“What’s going on in here?” he asked and Chara pointed the camera to their father and called,

“Papa, look at the camera!”

“Oh, hello there! I am Asgore, whoever sees this, it is a pleasure to see you.”

“Haha, eye see what you did there!” Sans called breathlessly and Papyrus groaned. “Hey, Frisk, go upstairs to the closet and get a really big box. There should be some photo albums in there. Go get them.” Frisk nodded and ran off, Grillby laughing too hard to realize what had happened until he managed to regain his composure, at least a little bit. He helped Sans sit on the couch a little better as the others settled around them, Chara still filming the interactions. Suddenly, Frisk returned and Sans grinned, pulling them onto the couch beside him and leaving the box at his feet.

“Who wants to see the Scott with blue hair?” He said suddenly and Grillby, who had been sitting next to him, jolted upwards in panic.

“Oh, please no-” But Sans’ smile grew devious and wide and Grillby tried to kick photo albums away but Sans blocked his legs with his own and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips and smirked.

“Gather around, my friends! I kept the photo albums from our younger years.” He opened the dusty box and pulled out the third album and started to go through the pages. Grillby was a main focus of the photos for the first few pages, in various positions and places. Some had him smoking, shirtless, hair bright pink, laying in the sun by a lake. Another had him and Sans snoozing on either end of a couch, Grillby wearing a fishnet shirt and leather pants, tall leather boots by his head on the floor and his hair blue at the tips, yellow and orange in between and his natural red at the roots. Sans was wearing mostly black and looked completely relaxed. Another was of Papyrus, Mettaton, Grillby and Sans leaning against a low stone wall, Sans and Grillby smoking, the smoke filtering from their nostrils. In that photo, Grillby’s hair was shorn almost to his skull, and he wore a long black trench coat and tall leather boots. Mettaton wore jeans and no shoes and a short sleeve shirt, Papyrus copying the look. Sans was in mostly black, hood covering half his face but he looked to be smiling. In the background were flocks upon flocks of sheep.

“These are all the old photos of Grillby and me, plus Pap and Mettaton, and anyone we managed to snag in the photo, really. Back then, Grillby’s hair would change color maybe once every few months! It was hilarious that you could tell how long it’d been since you’d seen him by the color of his hair.” Sans chortled and Grillby sighed, burying his face in his hands as Vera and Undyne started to point out the different photo, giggling, or in Undyne’s case, out right cackling. It went on like that for the rest of the night; picking out photos to talk about, and as the night started to wear on, actually eating the food they had brought and watching some of Hoodwinked, laughing hysterically. Slowly, they dropped off until it was Chara, Frisk, Asgore, Toriel and G on the couch, and Sans and Grillby resting on one of the high backed, deep seated wide sitting chairs, sipping hot chocolate and signing quietly. Muffet, Undyne, Alphys and Asriel had gone upstairs to bed about forty minutes prior, yawning as the clock struck two in the morning. Chara smiled at the camera after panning around the room slowly and shared the screen with Frisk.

“That’s our family. They’re all insane but we love them anyways. Well, that’s all for now. We’ll see you soon.” Frisk waved good-bye and giggled as Chara turned off the camera and finally the twins fell asleep against Asgore, curled up in his warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning explanation: 
> 
> OC's trigger: Fatima was in a relationship and ended it six years prior; Maxwell, her ex, violated the restraining order on him and came to Grillby's, verbally assaulting her and almost sexually assaulting Sans. Grillby got to them before it escalated and almost broke Maxwell's wrists before the police arrived, having been called by a regular patron of the restaurant. Maxwell was arrested and nothing bad happened afterwards to either Sans or Fatima.
> 
> Mettaton trigger: Papyrus and Mettaton had been on a case and Mettaton was in a club, talking up a potential suspect when their target moved in, dragged him out to the back alley under threat of knife-point hidden in their jacket. Papyrus followed and went around from the front and stopped the target from hurting Mettaton while G (yes, it is technically Gaster!Sans but his name is Gerard in this, shortened to G) tackled the running accomplices to the sidewalk and made sure they were dragged in. He was an FBI agent who was thinking about transferring and moved out to Colorado. He was hired by Asgore the next week. That was nine years ago, just before they found Frisk and Chara. 
> 
> Notes on G(Gaster!Sans/Gerard): G was once married and had a daughter, his wife having died in childbirth when she was twenty-three, and G was twenty-four. He cared for his daughter before she caught pneumonia at age three and died. G has since seen Frisk and Chara as the children he never got to have and anytime he's with them, he's furiously protective of them, rivaling current Under Tale members and Toriel. He retired from Under Tale when he was twenty-seven, having been blinded in his left eye and his right arm shattered made it too hard to work efficiently, though on certain cases he will come back in to help consult and find information through street contacts.
> 
> Also, SURPRISE, sudden porn. So, please don't judge me too harshly on that, I am ace and it was already hard enough to write it. A lot of research was needed, and a lot of sinning. BUT I hope it turned out okay and that you enjoyed it... Sorry if it sucked. -hides in Undertale trash can-


	6. Ashes, Chess Pieces, Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is ash, though diamonds take a lot of pressure to form. Grillby is having panic attacks and flash backs to previous times in the army, Sans is trying to keep calm and everyone is celebrating Sans' birthday, but in a very unconventional place. Pain rises, and people who should be long dead are rising. Joys of joy that it's all on Halloween!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK!!!!! GUYS!!!!! The response to this story has been overwhelming and I am just dying of happiness!!!! THANK YOU ALL!!! Every bookmark, kudos and comment makes my day, week, month... Whatever time happens to be at that moment. Just, seriously. Also, I KNOW, this is REALLY late but life has become overwhelming and I'm shit with time management, so that's one reason. But, to make up for that, here is more of Grillby's past, which will be full on gore IN THE NEXT CHAPTER and will include trigger warnings. This chapter has slight gore, but nothing major, so that's no real worry, but just in case you are trigger by that, SLIGHT GORE WARNING!!! Toriel is stabbed in the beginning of this chapter but it's mostly from her perspective there, so all that's really detailed is the blood. That's all, nothing over gore-tastic. Though, that will occur next chapter. Anyways, as always, I am my own beta and this work is largely unbeta'd, so if you see any mistakes, spelling, grammar, plot points, etc. leave me a comment and I'll be sure to fix them as soon as I possibly can!! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the extra long chapter! Okay, enough rambling! On with the fic!  
> No, wait, I lied.  
> DISCLAIMER!!!!! I OWN NOTHING!!!! UNDERTALE BELONGS TO TOBY FOX!!! I OWN NOTHING, EXPECT FOR THE OCS AND THE PLOT TO THIS FIC!!!! I OWN NOTHING!!!  
> Okay, now I'm done.  
> On with the fic!  
> Hope you enjoy and all is well!!
> 
> -RR

It was a good day. Toriel was smiling, clutching the box to her chest as she left the tailors, navigating the busy street easily.

‘ _I do believe that I have found the perfect gift Sans, Grillby’s gift aside. Oh, he’ll be so excited for tonight! A nice warm, new jacket and then the books about astronomy will make a wonderful addition to his bookshelf. Oh, I do hope he likes it_.’ Toriel stopped, leaning against the brick face of a building and maneuvered the box in her arms so she could open it without the gift falling out. She smiled down at the new jacket; it was a hoodie, yes, but this one was a pale blue canvas outside so it was more durable, with deep pockets and the insides were lined with cashmere, and the hood was deep enough for Sans to pull it over his eyes if the wind were starting to bite, and was lined with thick, warm sheep wool. The coat also zipped all the way to there his mouth would be, so he wouldn’t have to fiddle around with a scarf; Sans hated the idea of someone being able to choke him with his own clothing. Nodding with satisfaction, Toriel closed the box once more and strode towards the antique bookstore, humming as she did so.

“Hello there Tori!” Gerson, the man who owned the shop, called with a smile. Toriel smiled and went to the front desk instantly, easily navigating through the organized chaos of his shop. Gerson was blind in one eye and walked with a wooden cane, but he was also an old family friend and used to work with Asgore at Under Tale before he decided to retire at just forty-one. He was edging sixty but looking at him, you’d think he was older, though that was also deceptive. Gerson was, for all his occasional forgetfulness, in very good physical shape and could still pack a punch. His cane had a core of lead that he had put in when he got it, to help with his slight limp.

“What’ll be today? Books for the kids? Something new to read? How’s Undyne doin’? And Old Fluffybuns? I know he’s been havin’ some trouble lately, but that won’ stop him, now will it?” Toriel wasn’t even phased by the rapid fire questions and answered them easily, and just as quickly.

“The astronomy books for Sans if you have them still. Chara and Frisk loved the ones you gave them last week and still haven’t finished them and I’m afraid I’m a little busy at the moment to pick up a new one, as much as I wish I could. Undyne is doing well, I’ll tell her you were asking about her and have her come in and visit the man who raised her; you’d think she’d stop by more often. Ah, and Asgore’s doing well as well, thank you for asking! There’s been some trouble with Chara and Frisk but they’re doing better now and no, nothing will ever stop my husband when he wants something. He’s rather stubborn, I suppose.” Gerson nodded along and shook his head, dark skin turning darker as he blushed at the Undyne comment.

“Ah, don’t tell her that! Not that I care… Though I hope she and Alphys are getting along well. She’s shy but that’s good for her, not that she’ll ever listen to me about that.” Gerson said with a small smile and Toriel covered her mouth, trying to hide her smile but Gerson still saw it.

“Ah, shut up!” And he limped off into the stacks to hunt down the books Toriel knew he would have.

“Gerson, you adopted her and raised Undyne since she was a young girl! I think it’s sweet that you still look out for her!” Toriel called.

“I didn’t adopt Undyne! She was fostered by me til she turned eighteen!” He corrected and Toriel smiled, adding,

“And who sent her to school? Who made sure she was off the streets? Who gave her a roof and made her feel loved? That would be you my friend, no need to pretend you’re the heartless hermit. You know Undyne would drag you out of your shell if you tried that again.” Gerson’s sigh could be heard from the back stacks before he came back out, four books under one arm, as he stumped over to the desk, ducking his head so to try and hide his blush. Toriel giggled and gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Oh, Gerson. You know Undyne loves you like the father she never got to have, there’s no need to pretend that you don’t love her like the daughter you never got to have.” Gerson sighed and shook his head, setting down the books, though carefully, as not only were they old, though in good condition, they were close to a small red crab apple looking sculpture. Toriel smiled when she saw it.

“You kept that?” Gerson, who had ducked under the desk to get paper to wrap the books in looked up for a moment before snapping,

“Course I kept it! Undyne made it for me when she was in middle school. Not that good my left foot! It’s a pun in a sculpture and I won’t throw it out for all the money in the world.” Toriel smiled and nodded, hiding her giggle in a cough. Gerson was a good man underneath his hard shell, and he knew it. They all knew it. Finally, he straightened and started wrapping the books in brown paper, folding the paper just so, making it hold itself together so he wouldn’t have to use tape to hold down the paper and ruin the books. He worked quickly and in less than a minute, all four books had been wrapped, stacked and tied with a light blue ribbon, holding the stack together.

“There you go.” He said with a grin.

“Thank you so much, Gerson. Would you like to walk with me to my car? It’s not too far away, actually. Just around the block, near the lot with the trees that lead to the old park I used to take Frisk and Chara to.” Gerson nodded and sighed, shaking his head.

“You’ll just badger me until I do it, anyways. And well, tonight is Grillby’s Halloween Party. I wouldn’t miss that for the world, seeing as I had to miss last year due to that damn stomach virus.” He paused, looking around the shop.

“Alright. You go on ahead, I’ll catch up. If I take more than five minute to reach you, just come get me; I’ll be waiting at the shop.” Toriel nodded and Gerson helped her maneuver the books and the box with Sans’ new jacket inside so she could stack them and still see without fear of dropping either gift.

“I’ll see you in a few minutes, Gerson.” She said and the man nodded, waving her out the door and starting to put away his more valuable books in a safe under the desk. Toriel giggled and walked out the door, sparing a glance at the sky to be sure it was still clear. Luck was on her side it seemed; the sky was only a little cloudy and the sun was moving past the noon mark. That meant everyone would be gathering at Grillby’s soon. Toriel may have felt a little bad about skipping class again but she needed to get the gifts for Sans and she had called in a few days beforehand, saying she wasn’t going to be in on Halloween and the day previous, so it wasn’t like she was playing hookie… At least, not without good reason. She hummed a few bars from Home by Phillip Phillips, finally reaching her car, and dug around her dress pocket for her keys, though it took a little creative maneuvering before putting the gifts on the roof of the Camry.

“Aha, found you.” She said with a smile and unlocked the door to the passenger side and dumping her presents for Sans and purse on the seat before turning around, shutting the door with her hip. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she picked it up, keys twirling in her hand as she answered,

“Hello? This is Toriel.”

‘ _Hello Mrs. Dreemurr, it’s Lucas’ father, Max.’_

“Oh, well hello Mr. Saragato! How are you today?”

‘ _Very well, thank you. I’ve had some concerns with Lucas-_ ’

“Ah, if you mean the bullying problem, I have sorted it out. I know he was being bullied but I couldn’t figure out who until about three days ago. I pulled all five students aside and told them that if they continued to bully Lucas, not only would they have marks on their records in my class, but they would also have their parents brought in, and be suspended for two weeks.”

‘ _Oh, really? Well, that takes a lot off my mind. Thank you so much, Mrs. Dreemurr.’_ Toriel nodded and then remembered that he wouldn’t be able to see it and said,

“Oh, it’s not a problem! Oh, darn it.”

‘ _Mrs. Dreemur_?’

“It’s nothing, I just dropped my keys and they went underneath my car, give me a minute-” she said before crouching and reaching under the carriage to feel for them. It took a few tries and a few minutes of blind groping but she smiled victoriously when her hands curled around them and she pulled her arm out from underneath the car before she straightened slowly.

“Ah, I’m back, now is there anything else you’d like to-” She was cut off when she heard a pair of heavy boots behind her. Toriel turned slowly, ignoring Max as he asked repeatedly what was wrong, if she were still there before she said,

“I’m afraid I’ll have to call you back.” Before she hung up, straightening herself as she glared steadily at the man, fully prepared to fight. It was a tall, burly and hairy man who had a very young, kind face but a glint in his eyes that made it clear his face was just a mask for the coldness inside. Behind her, she heard a soft cackle and turned quickly, only to gasp when a knife flashed and cut through her dress. She blinked a few times, dropping to her knees as she looked down.

‘ _Huh, my dress isn’t this red… Oh, it’s my blood._ ’

“Well, that was an easy hit, hey wait… Damn it, the broad doesn’t have any-” The man with the knife was saying before someone was screaming, it sounded like… A man? Why was anyone out here? The lot was almost empty, and her car had been parked in the shade of the nearby trees. She could hear a soft swear before two sets of heavy shoes were running off to the woods. Or it sounded like the woods. Toriel pushed herself up and used the car hood to pull herself to a standing position, looking around, only to fall to her side as her legs gave out. Oh, there was Gerson, and he was running. Why? That wasn’t good for his leg...

“TORIEL!!!” He was screaming, sprinting across the lot. He fell to his knees beside her, looking frantic. Why was he yelling? It was just a little cut.

“Tori, please! This isn’t a little cut! Come on, don’t you dare fucking die! You have Chara and Frisk and Asgore to look after!” He was saying and Toriel sighed, closing her eyes.

“I… Wanted to make… Butterscotch-cinnamon pie… For tonight...” she gasped, eyes closing. She was so tired, and her dress was ruined, having so much red on it. Really, she would have to wash it at least three times before it would be purely purple again, and Chara and Frisk had given it to her for Mother’s Day, too.

“I’m going to sleep for a while…” She said softly, only feeling a little sting when Gerson started to press on her stomach. Why was he doing that? Oh well… She could ask him when she woke up from her nap. As the soft, warm black started to envelope her, she could hear Gerson talking to someone frantically, telling them to stay awake. Was it her? Why? She was tired after a long day, she was only going to take a nap-

“Tori, hold on, the ambulance is coming, okay? Don’t worry. They’ll be here soon-” She smiled and sighed before she let the black sink over her her head, wrapping around her mind like a safe cocoon.

_-_-_-_  
Roughly twenty minutes later, at Under Tale  
_-_-_-

Sans scrubbed his face with his hands, trying to get rid of the gritty feeling that was lingering, even after lunch, but he was smiling regardless of his exhaustion. He walked into the kitchen and looked at the fresh pot of coffee that was just sitting there, waiting, beckoning him. He may have just eaten lunch, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t any less tired. Eating almost always made him sated and sleepy, and having a small birthday meal with his friends had made that feeling amplify. But, he had to be awake and not nap for the rest of the day, no matter how badly he wanted it. He shuddered as he thought of the cases he was going to have to read through. Even if he were mentally prepared, the idea of Gaster being anywhere near them made his skin crawl. It was a disturbing duality -- Gaster was, by all rights, an amazing father. He was supportive, caring, and loved Sans and Papyrus both.

But he was also psychotic; as a mafia boss, he never let anyone know it was Gaster himself who was the boss. He let them all think he was scientist who answered to someone higher, a shadow figure no one ever saw. He had Sans and Papyrus killing, he made them watch how to torture, how to break and remake… He taught Sans to be who he wanted, so long as it fit within Gaster’s mold, really. When he met Grillby, his first ever friend, Gaster let him stick around. Maybe he thought it would even Sans out, make him more personable as a human being, add to a facade that he could later use. He could maybe even envelope Grillby into the fold, corrupt him like he had Sans, drench him with blood, let it soak into his skin, rock him to sleep with the sounds of breaking bones and screams-

“Sans!” He blinked and looked around before he saw Mettaton standing in front of him, worry painted across his face. He crossed his arms before he furrowed his brow and said,

“Really now, darling, I know you’re tired, but staring at the coffee pot isn’t going to wake you up. Why don’t you get your mug and-” Sans smiled and shrugged before he grabbed the pot and started to drink from it.

“Really, Sans?!” Mettaton demanded and the smaller man shrugged, smiling a little as he swallowed.

“Yup! You know me, Met, I need a whole _pot_ of coffee to wake up!” The man rolled his eyes and shook his head, fighting back his laughter.

“That was terrible, even for you.”

“Eh, you’re smiling, I’ll count it as a win.” He shrugged, still drinking from the pot. Papyrus looked up as Sans passed his desk, coffee pot in hand, Mettaton following, and followed his older brother and boyfriend.

“Brother, why are you drinking from the pot?”

“I had a long night last night and if I’m going to deal with the case I think I am going to, I want to be at least a little bit awake for it.” He huffed, starting to feel annoyed with the hovering. Papyrus sat on the corner of his desk, the only person allowed to touch his desk at all without permission, and eyed his shorter sibling. Sans’ bags were a little darker but his eyes weren’t bloodshot and he wasn’t twitchy, as he would have been had he had a bad night of night terrors or waking up Grillby from the PTSD fuelled nightmares.

“Then what were you doing up so late, darling? I know you have nightmares, but you’re not twitchy.” Mettaton voiced Papyrus’ thoughts and he gave his boyfriend a grateful smile. Sans smiled, relaxing as he thought of the previous night.

“Grillby surprised me with an early birthday gift.”

“Ohohoh, do tell,” Mettaton said, leaning against the wall beside Sans’ desk, arms folded and legs crossed at the ankle, back propping up his weight. Sans smiled and blushed slightly before he thought back to the night previous.

‘ _Grillby looked giddy. As if he had won the lottery, and he wouldn’t allow me out on the balcony for the entire day. In fact, he wouldn’t let me in the bedroom until after dinner._

 _“Come on,_ _Grillby_ _! Just let me go upstairs!” I said for what had to have been the hundredth time, trying to pester him into giving it away. He huffed and rolled his eyes but then he smiled and kissed me once and stole my favorite jacket right off my shoulders._

 _“Come and get me then!” Before he turned and ran. I immediately followed him, since it was already cold in the house and I have shit blood circulation. So I chased him, CB and_ _Callhaen_ _following us, yapping like a pair of puppies after a moving toy. Grillby lead me around the bottom floor and then upstairs before he dashed out to the balcony off our room_. _I tackled him, to where was once nothing but planks of wood but now had a couch. He fell and sprawled there, me landing on his chest and stealing back my jacket of course before he wrapped his arms around me and said,_

_“Sans, what’s your favorite thing to do outside?”_

_“Look at the sky and nap,” I answered immediately and he smiled down at me before he continued,_

_“Well, what if I said you could see the stars?”_

_“I already can! They’re all across the sky, G! What’s wrong with you?” I pushed myself up, only to be tugged back down into a hug and Grillby started to chuckle, kissing me once or twice before he said,_

_“For a genius, you sure are slow sometimes. Sans, look around you.” I did. There was a couch, that we were laying on, but it was more like a cloud, and it looked like it was on a low wooden frame and a chair with some more soft looking cushions and heavy woolen blankets. And off to the side, by the railing, was a lumpy mass covered by a canvas tarp._

_“Can I-?”_

_“It’s your gift, lovely bones.” He said with a smile, letting me get up and walk over to the mass. Gently, I lifted the canvas as Grillby let the dogs out onto the balcony with us, before I promptly turned back around and tackle hugged him back to the couch, kissing him and thanking him at the same time. Grillby was laughing, holding me close and simply let me kiss him while slurring thanks in between each kiss, though it was so unintelligible I don’t think either one of knew what I was saying. But the idea was conveyed._

_When I finished kissing him half to death, I leapt back up and ran to the telescope and almost started to drool as I looked it over. It was all metal, with a collapsible stand with three legs and knobs on each leg that extended or shortened them, depending on who was looking through it. It looked like it belonged in a steampunk set or maybe a museum_ , _since it was bronze and had wooden legs, with a pair of sextants attached to the side and they even came off! There was a scope that was attached to the top, also bronze, and it was etched with some beautiful designs in the metal. I almost started drooling. I halfway expected it to be out of focus but after a few seconds of fiddling, I could see half of Capricorn and Sagittarius in full view._

_“Grillby- How- When-?”_

_“Remember Gray, one of my old squad mates? Well, it turns out that he and his sister make metal pieces and handheld props for cosplayers, actors, and the like, and then they branched out to make specialty items a few years ago. I asked him months ago if he would make you a telescope, and seeing as he’d made a few before, he said sure. I picked it up yesterday, then G, Fatima, Alice, Muffet and I went out shopping to furnish the deck; you can thank them for the tartan patterned blankets. They thought it was hilarious, but they’re warm and-” I cut him off with a sound kiss, which quickly turned to seven or eight more, before I ran back to my telescope and started to look through it, pointing out constellations and stars, almost ready to explode with happiness._

_Grillby was in the background, asking me questions about their positions, what they meant, how some got their names, all that. After a while, I started to feel the cold but Grillby picked me up, moved me to the couch, brought the telescope over, then sat behind me and wrapped us both in a warm blanket. As I looked through the telescope, still finding constellations and babbling for a few hours more, we settled down and talked about nothing at all, just the most random things before Grillby started signing and then he fell asleep around three or four in the morning. I fell asleep not long after that. When we woke up to the dogs licking us, we found that we had somehow wrapped ourselves in a cocoon of blankets and fallen so Grillby was my pillow and I was his blanket. We may have snuggled for a few hours longer than needed, but since we’d only had about two hours of sleep, neither of us really cared._

“Grillby got me a really cool telescope and furnished the balcony off our bedroom with a couch and a chair, and some really soft cushions. I freaked out over the telescope and wound up geeking out over all the stars I could see, before Grillby made me sit down on the couch, got my telescope, wrapped himself and a blanket around me, and then let me continue to stargaze. I think we fell asleep between three or four, then woke up outside and got an early start to the day.” He shrugged and took another long drink of coffee. Sans looked up and noticed his friends had all stopped what they were doing to listen in. Muffet looked satisfied, Flowey was actually smiling, Vera looked like she wanted to coo over him but was holding it in by covering her mouth with her hands. Undyne looked smug, while Papyrus looked happy and smiled so wide Sans was a little afraid his face would stick like that, and Mettaton had no problems wrapping him into a tight hug, cooing and speaking so fast Sans found it almost impossible to understand him.

“I gotta go tell Al about this!” Undyne declared before standing, hands slamming to her desk, and running out the door, cackling like a mad woman. Sans sighed heavily and simply resigned himself to be crushed via Mettaton and Papyrus hug, as his younger brother decided that two people hugging him was better than one. He wasn’t sure how long the hug lasted before he was set down and left to drink his giant pot of coffee in peace, but it wasn’t long enough. He really, really, REALLY didn’t want to try and figure out what the hell was going on with the six homeless kids and the possible human experimentation. He didn’t want to open that can of worms.

‘ _I would kill for a reasonable distraction from this work right now-_ ’ He thought, taking a long drink from his coffee pot, eyes scanning over one of the kids statements. Well, that is, before Asgore’s yell reverberated through the room.

“Toriel’s WHAT?! What do you mean in the hospital?! STABBED?!!” Silence fell for a second before Asgore was saying,

“Yes, of course, I’ll be there! Thank you Gerson.” and then he was running into the office, looking frantic. Sans had started to choke on his coffee, causing Muffet to come running to try and help him breathe again while Papyrus, Asriel, Mettaton and Vera tried to get information out of Asgore, who was pacing between his office and the doors, phone in hand, fingers flying across the screen as he typed.

“Asgore, what do you mean Toriel is in the hospital?” Mettaton tried to ask as calmly as he could and Asgore snapped back,

“She’s in the hospital! I have to go and see her! But Chara and Frisk- But Toriel-” Sans, having finally managed to regain his ability to breathe, took control, though internally he was freaking out.

“Muffet, go and get Undyne and Alphys, make sure they can get to the hospital. Vera, go and get Asgore’s bag; it’s by his desk. Asriel, you’re driving Asgore to the hospital to see Toriel first. Asgore, Boss, I can go and get Chara and Frisk from school and then drop them off with you at the hospital, then I’ll go and get Grillby too, okay? Vera, can you stay with him and Asriel to make sure they stay calm?” She nodded, reappearing from Asgore’s office, his large computer bag with his wallet, keys, and other various important items in hand. Sans motioned for her to bring it over and then plucked the keys from the side pocket and tossed them to Mettaton.

“Can you drive his car to the hospital? Pap, can you take your car? Muffet, we’ll take my car to get the kids, then I’ll leave you with them at the hospital, okay?” the other members of Under Tale didn’t move a muscle until Sans stopped speaking before they all started moving, phones coming out and texts pinging back and forth. Asgore gave Vera a grateful, strained smile, and she gave one of her own, before he was walking out the door, Asriel following. Papyrus stopped next to his brother, phone in one hand, keys in the other.

“Do you think Toriel will be okay?” Sans gave a smile, but Papyrus could see how fake it was and waited, blank faced and worried, until Sans dropped it and sighed,

“I don’t know. But this is Toriel we’re talking about. She’ll be fine; she’s got all of us to look after.” Papyrus nodded, still looking unsure, before he took out his keys, hands shaking slightly and making them clink softly together. Mettaton pressed a kiss to his cheek and hugged Papyrus tight before he grabbed his hand and left Sans to bring up the rear.

“Please, Tori, don’t quit on us now… Please…” Sans murmured, before he grabbed his things and turned off the lights, locking the doors behind him and jogging to catch up to Papyrus and Mettaton.

_-_-_-

“Hey, Boss! The phone’s ringing!” Fatima called and Alice shared a look with her before she yelled,

“Nose goes! Not it!” And touched her nose, Fatima and Aaron copying her. Grillby sighed and wiped his hands off with the rag that hung over his shoulder. No one liked answering the Bar Phone because it was either sales people, drunks, or people who misdialed, and since it wasn’t a phone that had caller ID, they had to deal with Caller Roulette. His cell phone had been vibrating non stop with text messages for the last forty minutes but it had been uncharacteristically busy today and he hadn’t had the time to stop and check his phone. He went to the end of the bar near the kitchen door and picked up the phone just before it went to a message. As he did so, he opened and unlocked his phone, tapping his message app just as he said,

“Grillby’s Bar and Restaurant, this is Grillby.” he said softly, trying to be a little louder than he normally was. He hated phone conversations with random strangers, they wasted his time and made him speak when he really didn’t want to.

‘ _Mr. O’Cain? Hello, this is Sophia with Dover General Hospital._ ’ His heart almost stopped. He looked down at his phone and almost stopped breathing.

**Asgore: Toriel in hospital!!! Picking up Chara and Frisk, can you watch them?**

**Undyne: Asgore, they want to see Toriel !!! I’ll get them, you go to the hospital!**

**Lovely Bones: Undyne, you’re busy! I’ll get them, then I’ll get Grillby.**

**Papyrus: Asgore, Mettaton and I will get anything you need from home.**

**Flowey : Fucking shit, Asgore - I’m driving. I MEAN IT, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!!1!**

‘ _Sir? Are you still on the line?_ ’ Sophia asked on the other end and Grillby swallowed before he said,

“Y-yeah…”

‘ _You were the second contact of Mrs.Toriel Dreemurr, after her husband. She was brought in forty minutes ago with a knife wound and is in surgery now. Do you know if her husband can be contacted?_ ’

“A-asgore is already on his way… I think he heard…” Grillby said, a bit dazed.

‘ _Alright. Thank you,_ _sir._ ’

“Y-yeah… A-any time…” he said before they hung up.

**Lovely Bones: Flowey, drive Asgore. Undyne, I’ll get the twins, you get Asgore to the hospital with Flowey and Alphys. Muffet, you come with me.**

**Muffet: Of course!!! I’ll watch them at the hospital, and you can get Grillby.**

He stopped reading after that. He could hear someone talking, asking him something, but he couldn’t hear what. He felt his phone fall from his hand, heard the clatter on hardwood, and then there were muffled voices. Grillby simply stood in the bar, hand gripping the landline so hard he was halfway afraid that he was going to break the thing, at least in the back of his mind. He didn’t see Aaron taking it from his hand and hanging it up. He didn’t see the smooth, dark hardwood beneath his feet, nor smell the rich, warm mixture of cooking food, coffee, and pine. All he could see was the white, that god awful white. It was filled with the smell of copper, people in green and blue leaning over him, talking slow and easy before he faded out again, this time to an earlier scene.

Fuck, he could hear the sick fucker in the background, talking about the torture he was enduring like it were a common thing. The sun rises, the sun sets, torture occurs just around the block, gas prices were at a record low. It was like it was a fucking conversation piece for small talk. There was pain, though the word didn’t accurately describe it. It was soul crushing agony, white hot pain dragging it’s claws through his legs, thorns and rusty nails being pulled in opposite directions as he struggled.

He could hear the cackling, the soft scrape of metal on wood and the harsh clink of metal on metal. His veins were on fire, his back was a throbbing mess of pain and his leg felt like it was about to give out underneath him. There were questions, and pain when he didn’t speak. Threats and comments made in passing glances. There was the stench of antiseptic and old blood, metal and stark stark white.

“Grillby-----Grillby-------Grillby------Grillby------Grillby----I need you------Grillby-----Come on babe, blink twice if you understand okay Grillby?” He blinked twice, clearing his vision. Sans was standing in front of him, looking calm, though his eyes were wide with fear and concern.

“Grillby, can you talk to me? If you can’t that’s fine, just blink twice for yes, once for no. Is that okay? Can you do that for me?” Grillby blinked twice. Sans smiled, running his cool hands up and down Grillby’s arms and then over his chest. Wait, when had he sat down?

“Grillby, do you think you can sign? Or do you need to blink still?” Sans asked, voice low and steady. It was easy to listen to. It was real. Best friend. Lover. Boyfriend. Protect. Protector. Safe. Sans!

“I-I… Hospital.” He was able to get out and Sans breathed deeply, sighing, Grillby didn’t know if it was in relief or something else entirely.

“Okay. Tori’s in the hospital right now. Do you think you can go? Or are you going to be triggered?”

“S-shouldn’t I-I-I b-be a-asking you that?” He asked softly, barely louder than a whisper.

“I’ll be okay, Grillby. Tori’s going to be fine, everyone else is there. If you want, we can just call Asgore and talk to her or have Asriel set up his laptop so you don’t have to go.”

“I-I-I’ll be o-okay.” He stuttered, voice getting a little louder.

“Are you sure? If you’re not, we can leave at any time.”

“I-I’ll b-be okay. Chara and Frisk w-will be there, and t-they have m-more to fear from hospitals than I do…”

Sans frowned and tightened his hold on Grillby’s arms.

“Grillby, you were tortured for three weeks by a supposed doctor, and that was only your second tour. You got shot, you have bones of metal and a large part of trauma comes from your time spent in that man’s torture chamber not to mention all the time you spent recovering in the hospital. If you’re not comfortable, don’t push yourself. I don’t want you to be triggered.”

“I-I’m going to be okay, Sans.”

“Hmn…” He didn’t look particularly convinced and he sighed, shaking his head. “The minute you react negatively, we’re leaving, got it?” Grillby nodded and let Sans pull him to his feet. The restaurant had already been closed -- Grillby assumed that was Aaron’s or Alice’s doing, and Sans drove them to the hospital, neither man speaking. Grillby was trying to reorganize his thoughts while Sans was forcing himself to remain calm and not turn the damn car around and just drive back home.

Finally, they managed to reach the hospital and Grillby stared at the large, open building for several long minutes in dead silence before he breathed in deeply and let it out before he got out of the car, Sans hurrying to follow. They made it through the lobby and up to Toriel’s room on the third floor where everyone was waiting in a small room off to the side of the main corridor. Asgore was a mess, and Frisk and Chara weren’t much better; their father was shaking like a leaf, deathly pale, and all they knew was their mother was in the hospital with a horrible knife wound and that she was in surgery.

Chara was being held by Asriel, who was trying to keep the teen from going into their numb space, while Frisk was being cuddled by Papyrus and Mettaton. Muffet was knitting frantically, while Undyne paced angrily and Alphys messed around on her phone, shaking slightly. Vera was there, surprisingly, looking the most composed out of everyone, though that wasn’t much of a surprise since she didn’t know Toriel as well as the rest of them did, though Sans was touched that she cared enough to stay and help keep everyone on one track.

Sans kept a close eye on Grillby, who near about jumped when Mettaton touched his shoulder lightly, concern in his eyes. Sans shook his head and Mettaton backed off, Grillby wrapping his arms around himself and clutching his own biceps, nails digging through the fabric and into the muscle. Sans reached out and laced their hands together best he could, giving Grillby’s fingers a squeeze. The Scot jolted and blinked down at Sans before he loosened his hold on his arms and buried his face in his hands, shoulders shaking ever so slightly. If you didn’t know the man, one wouldn’t have noticed. But Sans knew Grillby well, very well. And he could tell.

“Any news?” Sans asked suddenly, jolting Asgore out of his funk enough to raise his head, about to respond, when a tall nurse with dark, wavy hair came in. The african-american woman looked around at them and smiled, though she looked a little haggard.

“Hello, I’m Ellien. I take it that you’re the ones visiting Mrs. Dreemurr?” Asgore was on his feet in a second, standing in front of the the woman and looking down at her as he almost begged,

“Please, tell me that my wife is okay!” Chara wriggled out of Asriel’s arms as Frisk leapt down from Papyrus’ lap and ran over to their twin, holding onto the back of Asgore’s shirt as Chara asked, plaintive note obvious,

“Is Mom going to be okay?” Ellien smiled and knelt so she was level with the twins.

“She’s going to be just fine. It’s a long gash from the top of her left ribs to her right hip bone but thankfully it wasn’t too deep and missed all the vital organs. There was a little bit of worry but she’s all good now. Actually, she just woke up and she’s asking for her children and husband, and I assume the rest of you are family?” At Asgore’s nod, she sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

“I have a feeling that you’ll all go in no matter what, and since she’s not in ICU, I can bend the rules and let you go and see her. But you can only stay for a little while; Toriel is going to need her rest, though she should be able to leave in a day or two. Come on, I’ll show you the way to her room.” Grillby leaned a little against Sans as they left the room, flinching slightly whenever he looked another person in the eye and so kept his head down as they walked. Sans wrapped his arm around Grillby’s waist, happy that he was at least tall enough to come up to his boyfriend’s chest, since, if he had been any shorter, it would have made the position awkward. Or more awkward than it was.

 _You okay there_ Grillby _?_ He signed and Grillby shrugged before asking Sans,

 _What about you? How’re you holding up_? Sans huffed and smiled.

“You know me Grillby, I’m chill as can be.” Grillby snorted softly and shook his head, smiling just a little.

 _That was terrible and you know it._ Sans shrugged and smiled.

 _It got you to smile, though, so I don’t give a fuck._ Grillby snorted again but some of the tension left his shoulders. Sans almost ran into Muffet, not noticing she had stopped, and made to apologize but Muffet merely smiled and waved off the apology before Sans could even form the words.

“It’s fine, Sans.” before she held open the door to Toriel’s room and let the pair go in before softly closing it behind her. Toriel really did look mostly alright, aside from the paleness of her skin and the dark bags under her eyes, and the way she held herself --like she were trying to keep from moving excessively. There was an IV from the back of her hand and a blood transfusion hooked in her left arm. Chara and Frisk were hugging her tightly, but they leaned away from her sides as much as they could while Asgore held her hand, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand and running his thumb over her knuckles.

“Really dears, I’m going to be alright! There’s no need to fret! I promise.” She smiled, though it was weak, and a little strained. Sans sighed heavily and leaned against the wall opposite her bed, not trusting himself to get any closer and not trigger a panic attack. As it was, he was keeping calm mostly for Grillby’s sake, if the episode in the restaurant was anything to go by. He was just glad that it hadn’t been a violent episode, like in the past. When Grillby got like that, it was hard to tell where he was, when he was, and what he was seeing. It scared Sans to see him like that.

Gerson wandered in a few minutes later, looking relieved to see Toriel awake. Sans didn’t miss how he was clutching his cane a little tighter, the tight pull of his lips and the way his eyes kept scanning Toriel for more injuries. Asgore looked troubled, a little haunted to be more accurate, while Asriel looked flat out worried, pissed off, and terrified, which morphed into a strange semi-blank look that would have had most people thinking he was uncaring of his pseudo-mother; which wasn’t the case. Toriel was like a mother to all of them, no matter their age, and took care of each member of Under Tale like they were her own flesh and blood.

“Do you remember what they look like?” Sans asked and Toriel nodded, frowning slightly.

“One was very tall, and he looked young, happy but his eyes were almost dead. The other one was short, shorter than me, but taller than you, with dark brown hair and dark eyes. Uh, they also wore a lot of black.” Sans nodded, sinking into his thoughts, shoulders tensing.

“Has anyone told River or G?” Undyne said suddenly, and Sans almost smacked himself in the face. G would probably try to go out and kill whoever hurt Toriel and River would, despite their rather pacifist like nature, probably join him. The unlikely best friends were a good balance to the others personality, but putting them together, in a similar cause, both of them with the exact same mindset, was terrifying.

River was calm, collected, told jokes or spoke softly. They lived a little further away from most people but were kind to anyone they met, though when they were angry, it wasn’t explosive, it wasn’t loud; it was a kind of anger that burned for years, turning their eyes to pools of dark grey-blue ice with pinpricks for pupils, though that rarely ever happened. River was more likely to say something that could have been non-sensical but would make ones mind tumble over it for hours on end, a secret smile on their face. G was, well, G. He could be tactless, rude, uncaring and emotionless one minute, then so angry, but a very controlled, quiet anger, that was more frightening than a sudden outburst. Or, he could be the laziest person on the planet, breathing only because it was involuntary action, and be suave, helpful and caring the next time he opened his mouth to speak. They were unlikely best friends, but it was all unlikely, in the end all.

“I’m telling them now,” Muffet said, jolting Sans from his thoughts.

‘ _It’s amazing; thousands of billions of thoughts pass through the mind in a single instant, feeling like years but what is, if monitored, pass in a nano-second…’_

“Sans?” Grillby asked quietly, pressing against his side. Sans jumped a little before he gave his boyfriend a smile and pressed gently back.

 _What’s wrong?_ He wrote fluidly on Grillby’s arm. Grillby closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

 _Nothing and everything. I’m worried about Toriel_ _, I’m worried about tonight being your birthday, and I wanted to make your night special. I know I have nothing to fear from this place, that I’m not where I was, and that I am safe, but a part of me is aching. Sans…_ Grillby faltered for a second, lost in thought, before he switched to a mixture of BSL and Hands, which took Sans a little longer than he wanted to fully comprehend, as Grillby was also signing incredibly fast.

 _I can still feel the cold metal underneath me, Sans. I know I was halfway across the world, and that it was almost ten years ago, but being here, in this room, in this damn hospital, is making my skin crawl. I can hear him talking, Sans. He was trying to pull information out of me, breaking and then fixing things, cutting me open fifty-seven times before I got away, made it back to my team… He had fixed my previous torturer’s attempts at killing me, stitched the worst parts of my back. I believed him when I stumbled on the deserted village, that he was simply looking for survivors because he was a man of medicine… Fuck, I can feel in the injections, just at the back of my neck…_ He stopped signing suddenly, clutching his own arms.

“Grillby, calm down,” Sans said aloud, making everyone turn towards the pair. Sans waved them off and turned to face his taller boyfriend, who was clutching his biceps, arms crossed over his chest, shaking slightly, breathing starting to become erratic.

“Calm down, Grillby. Everything is fine, okay? There is nothing to worry about here. I’m right here, it’s Sans. Come on Grillby, let go of your arms; it’s alright, I’m not going anywhere. Toriel is in bed, Chara and Frisk right beside her. Everyone else is here too, okay?” Slowly, Grillby started to nod, loosening his grip on his biceps, eyes refocusing. Sans gently took his hands, pressing them together, almost in prayer, before he clapped his own hands over top, giving off a resounding SMACK. It had worked for him earlier in the week, and though the success of it varied for Grillby, it was still a good tactic to get him to stop spiralling too fast when Sans couldn’t bring him out of a spiral or Sans himself was starting to lose it. Which, if he were honest, was a near thing as it was.

The smell of antiseptic was like a tug on a distant memory, the lingering stench from worn clothes, Tide to wash out bloodstains on a lab coat or sleeves, and a warm, comforting body that always pulled him into a tight hug, stabilizing, that smelled of ink, paper, coffee, and, faintly, antiseptic. It was a lie, a thief that was hiding in plain sight that was about to rip the very rug you stood upon out from underneath you, and then the floorboards, just for good measure. He blinked a few times before nodding, taking a deep, shuddering breath before he relaxed against the wall.

“Fire Uncle, Uncle Sans, I want to go get a soda! Come on, Frisk!” Chara said suddenly, leaping off the bed, Frisk following, before the pair started tugging the pair out of the room and down the hall. Sans could hear Papyrus saying something before he was jogging down the hall to catch up with them. It didn’t take much effort on his part, though the twins were dragging their uncles as fast as they could down the hall towards the vending machines. Sans let it happen with a lazy, if slightly confused, smile, and Grillby simply because he wasn’t entirely present in the moment, though he did look a little more coherent. Papyrus slowed to a walk and chattered with Chara and Frisk about some video game they liked to play when they were with Mettaton and Papyrus, how Fuku was doing and the new tricks she had learned since Papyrus had last seen her. Sans knew it was an effort to keep them from noticing where they were and to shift the conversation around just so they never ran out of things to talk about. Finally, they reached the machines and Chara dug out a few crumpled bills before feeding it into the machine.

“Fire Uncle, Dr. Pepper, right?” Grillby blinked a few times when he heard Chara’s question before he smiled, though it was a little strained, and nodded. They beamed and put in the combination before they handed the bottle to him. Papyrus paid for his, Chara’s and Frisk’s drinks and Grillby dug out a few bills and got Sans a Sprite.

“I know i-it’s not ketchup, but just as g-good, huh?” He said softly, hating the stutter that was worming its way into his speech, the nervous tics reappearing never meant good news. Sans gave him a smile and tugged him down, standing on his tiptoes, and pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek.

“Thanks, Grillbz.” Chara rolled their eyes at the display of affection, but Frisk was smiling wide and giggling while Papyrus simply nodded and looked appeased. The three adults had turned to go back to the room but Frisk and Chara grabbed their uncle’s hands and pulled them further down the hall till they got to a balcony for patients to look out over the interior garden area if they weren’t well enough to actually go down and walk on the paths through the flowerbeds and sit underneath the benches in the shade of the birch and oak trees. Chara and Frisk leaned against the railing, signing in their own language as Papyrus cracked open his Coke and took a long drink. The three were silent for several long minutes, watching the twins with soft smiles and hidden concern, before Frisk looked down at their own Dr. Pepper and said softly,

“There’s no reason Uncle Sans’ birthday has to be soda-pressing, right?” Sans started choking on his Sprite, he was laughing so hard, while Grillby slapped his back, chuckling while Papyrus tried to hide his growing smile by bending backward, free hand slapped over his eyes. Chara made no such attempt and was laughing, doubled over, at their twins pun.

“If I had a penne for every time I heard that, I could buy a library.” Papyrus quipped before he realized what he had said and groaned even louder, crying,

“NONONONO!!!! I CANNOT HAVE SUCCUMBED TO SANS’ HUMOR!!!”

“Ah, I thought it was pretty humerous, bro! It really tickled my funny bone! But I guess since I’m getting saucy with you, I should spaghetti on out of here, huh?”

“Now Sans, you should take it as a condiment that Papyrus even made a pun of that caliber! I mustard say, I’m relishing the fact that I’m not the only one making puns with him.” Grillby said, straight-faced for all of a minute before he started laughing, Chara, Frisk and Sans joining in as Papyrus groaned and shook his head.

“Aww, you’re smiling bro!” Sans said with a laugh and Papyrus whined before he sighed,

“I know and I hate that I am. I should really ketchup with the reality that you’re never going to stop making puns… God damn it, not again!” But he was laughing and none of them believed his anguish for a moment. After a few more minutes of awful puns and torturing Papyrus with puns, though he joined in unwittingly, they finished off their sodas and headed back to Toriel’s room, tossing the empty bottles in the nearest recycle bin. Sans and Grillby were still twitchy when they started back down the halls and Chara and Frisk may have clung just a little tighter to Sans and Papyrus’ hands, but no one mentioned it.

“SURPRISE!!” Sans jumped about a foot in the air when they opened the door to Toriel’s room. He blinked a few times in confusion, looking at his friends, his family, who all had large smiles on their faces, to Grillby and Papyrus. Papyrus had a shit eating grin on his face, and Chara and Frisk looked like they had expected the sudden surprise party, to Grillby, who looked just as confused as he did, if not more so. G and River were there, as was Bonnie, one of Grillby’s regulars and a good friend of Papyrus and Sans. She owned a small bakery in Boulder and always gave the brothers a discount when they stopped by, which was at least once every two weeks. There was a small pile of gifts at the foot of Toriel’s bed, but it was the happiest Sans had seen his family since they had gotten the news about Toriel.

“When- How…” he was flabbergasted, so Papyrus explained, a smile stretching across his face as he puffed out his chest, looking proud.

“Nyehehe. We all thought about how you weren’t going to want to celebrate your twenty-sixth birthday tonight after getting this kind of news, so Mettaton and I told everyone to bring the gifts here so you could at least celebrate a part of this very important day! We even managed to rope Eileen into the scheme with the promise of Toriel’s butterscotch-cinnamon pie, though we don’t really have it with us, we do have butterscotch-cinnamon cake that Muffet made for us and Vera brought caramel apples!” The small woman blushed and shrugged,

“I-I was going to give them to everyone at Grillby’s for lunch, but then I forgot and I would have given them to you in the office, but then we had to come here and, yeah…” Sans smiled widely, touched by his friends’ attempts of making the shitty day better. He may be unravelling slowly inside from the prolonged exposure to the hospital and the worry gnawing away at him for Grillby’s own anxiety and possibly triggering an anxiety attack but Grillby looked like he was relaxing, at least enough to sign and speak softly. He only ever spoke loudly, that is to say, conversation level, around Sans or the rest of their friends when they were in a place he was comfortable with. A hospital was one of the lowest places on that list.

“You guys didn’t have to-” But River cut him off with a hum and explaining,

“We may not have had to like I could have put on a few million more pairs of pants on this morning, but we felt like it. Just as I could see no snow, so thus there is only one pair of pants on me today.” G nodded and smiled a little, looking cool and collected as he leaned against the wall.

“Like River said, we wanted to Sans. You deserve to be happy, and Toriel over here was totally on board with the idea.”

“It is true. I didn’t want me being hurt to ruin your big day. I’ll be fine, Sans.” Toriel said with a patient smile and Sans sighed, before he nodded and allowed himself to be enveloped in a celebration that was the furthest thing from his mind. But it was fun and much needed. Tension unwound from everyone’s shoulders as they dug into the cake and caramel apples, Toriel abstaining from both with the promise of saving a slice of the cake and an apple for her when she was able to eat them. Undyne and Gerson talked over at one side while Asriel, Asgore, Chara and Frisk sat near Toriel, or in the twin’s case, pressed against the pillows with their mother. Muffet, G and Vera were all talking with Grillby, who had pressed himself to the wall but he was signing in ASL so it wasn’t like he were about to lose his grip on his nerves, or so Sans hoped. Papyrus and Mettaton were talking with Alphys, who was wringing her hands out of nervous energy. Sans sat back and worked on his apple, the caramel sticking to the roof of his mouth before it started to melt and coated his tongue in too sweet goo.

“Tra-la-la… Not everything is ash, Sans.” River said suddenly, causing him to jump. But before he could say anything, they continued, pulling down their hood and revealing the deep tan of mixed Indian and white, their dark hair falling in curls, ice-grey eyes warm as they surveyed the scene.

“Sometimes, that ash is turned to diamonds. Look at the future you have, not the past you run from, though heed it for it’s warnings, do not fear it. It is the past because it no longer lies before us. Today is a good day, for all the fear that clings. Be glad that you have what you have.” They gave him a sidelong look before patting his hand. “Never forget, if you look a gift horse in the mouth, you must also deal with it’s bad breath. Give it a breath mint, that should clear it all up, dear.” Before giving him a quick hug and moving, almost fluidly, to stand beside G. Sans’ mind was still reeling from all that River told him when Mettaton called out,

“Dears, we haven’t seen what Sans got for his birthday! Darling, you should open your gifts!” Sans sighed, trying to look put upon, but everyone there knew that he was just as curious. Chara jumped down from Toriel’s bed and ran to the small pile before they picked a medium sized box and a stack of wrapped objects tied together with ribbon, a smile on their face.

“The jacket is from Mama and Papa, and the books are from Frisk and me.” They said before they ran back to the bed and took their position at Toriel’s side. She smiled down at her children, pressing a kiss to their crown then Frisk’s, nodding for Sans to open the gifts. Asgore looked less drawn than before and was even smiling freely, the calm air he had almost constantly slowly coming back as he drew himself back together.

“Here, have a seat.” Grillby said softly before pushing a chair behind his smaller boyfriend. Sans smiled up at him and Grillby sat at the foot of Toriel’s bed, just across from Sans, who was sitting by the small stack of gifts. He opened the wrapped stack first, tugging the ribbon free and pulling the brown paper free. His eyes went wide and he grinned, looking ecstatic before he opened the other three books, his smile growing and his smile getting wider and more genuine with each book he unwrapped.

“Well, what is it!?” Undyne demanded.

“They’re astronomy and astrology books! Chara, Frisk, these are wonderful, thank you so much! I’ll read them the minute I get home.” Grillby smiled; he knew it was true. Next, he opened the box and gasped at the jacket.

“Tori, Asgore, this is amazing…” He rubbed his face against the warm fur at the hood and noted, with some relief, that it was simply very fluff wool. Asgore smiled as Toriel beamed, both relieved that their gift had been the right one. Sans pulled off his older, more hemmed and holey jacket and pulled on the new one, burying himself in the hood. Grillby chuckled,

“I doubt I’ll be able to separate the two now.” Everyone else laughed, aside from Sans, who was busy burying himself in the warm hood to notice. Finally, he re-emerged and took another box out of the pile. Undyne beamed and said,

“That’s from Alphys and me! We both know how much you hate the cold, so we decided to get you something for it!” Sans ripped open the paper and opened the box, grinning with delight.

“An electric blanket! Grillbz, sorry, but you’ve been replaced.” Grillby huffed and rolled his eyes, and Sans leaned a little to the left, pressing against his side, just to make sure that he knew he was joking, mostly. The next gift was from Gerson, and it was another set of books, but instead of astronomy, they were,

“Joke books! Oh, these are great, Gerson, thank you!” Grillby chuckled, though everyone else paled slightly. That meant Sans had more fuel for his puns, and those were already frequent. Armed with more fuel than ever, Sans would have jokes for weeks. Papyrus groaned and fell dramatically into Mettaton, who held him and shook his head, looking like he was mentally preparing for the onslaught of jokes to come. There was a quilt and cross stitched pillow from Muffet, who giggled at Sans’ open jaw. The pillow was all cross stitch on one side and had a beautiful Scorpio constellation on it, while the back was a deep blue velvet. The quilt was thick and warm, also with constellations on it, and Sans looked like he were close to crying. Instead, he jumped up and hugged Muffet, which prompted a few surprised looks but Muffet simply giggled and hugged him back. When he left her go, he was given another box, though this time from Asriel and the hacker shrugged, looking mildly embarrassed. Sans opened the gift and pulled out a photo album.

“When- How-”

“Like I said, my parents were hippies, and they loved to make scrap books… So, I took a bunch of photos of us through the years and then I put them all together in there. It’s not fucking rocket science, Sans- Ooff!” Sans was crushing him in a hug, so tight it looked like he couldn’t breathe properly. Quietly, he heard a muffled,

“Thank you.” before he was released. Vera looked a little embarrassed and presented him with a small red bracelet that had six knots in it. Sans took it with a little confusion before Vera said,

“My Grandma told me about this tradition to give someone a prayer bracelet; you make knots, one for each prayer or wish of good luck. The first one is a wish for them to have a long, happy life, the second is a prayer for them to have good fortune, the third is a wish to always have good friends, good food and a place to sleep. The fourth and fifth are prayers for their mind and body to be whole and healthy for the rest of their days, and the sixth is the final knot, to tie everyone together and make sure the circuit is complete. I know it’s kind of silly, but with how you’ve been acting these last few weeks and what’s been going on, I thought that you could use it… I mean, if you don’t like it, I understand-”

“Vera,” Sans said, stopping her with a gentle but stern voice. She looked up and Sans smiled, pulling it on his wrist and nodding in satisfaction. “It’s perfect, thank you.” She smiled and nodded before she went back to the wall. Bonnie smiled and gave him a cookbook of his favorite treats over the years from her bakery.

"Just don't put me out of business, Sans." The baker said, her brown eyes sparking with mischief as her rich auburn hair was swept into a bun, her fingers making quick work of it.

"I'm glad you're okay, Tori. Call me if you need any help or anything at all. I need to head back to the shop to be sure no one burned it down." She gave Sans, Papyrus and the twins gentle hugs before she left, waving as she did. Meanwhile, Papyrus looked like he was going to burst from excitement and Sans turned to his brother, about to ask what he was so excited about when Papyrus presented him with another cookbook and a leather bound journal.

“The cookbook is from Mettaton and it’s all his old family recipes, and the journal is from me! I made it myself!” It was one long piece of leather with the pages sewn to the spine, but there wasn’t a page out of place; it looked like it could have been bought at the store, though Sans knew his brother loved to make him things whenever he got the chance. On the inside cover was a photo of all Under Tale together, lounging on the couch and grinning. Sans smiled and tucked the journal at his side, though he was a little worried how he was going to get all these gifts back to the car. River seemed to read his mind and unceremoniously plopped a bag in his lap. It was a regular messenger bag, it seemed.

“More than meets the eye is what stares at you straight on, dear,” River said a smile on their face. Sans blinked and opened the bag, expecting it to have numerous pockets; instead, there was a zipper at the bottom and on the side and when he pulled them open, the bag seemed to grow.

“That is actually very useful, thank you River!”

“My gift is in there too.” G said, looking rather pleased with himself. Sans lifted an eyebrow and looked through the seven different pockets before he found the long, thin box and opened it, revealing a butterfly knife.

“Really G?” Grillby asked, rolling his eyes and Sans chuckled. G loved knives almost as much as Grillby did, which was actually rather funny to the smaller man. He never thought Grillby’s love of knives would ever be met by another human being.

“Oh please. I could have gone with the sword; the katana looked nice too.” G shrugged and Sans rolled his eyes, sighing.

“G, I don’t do swords. That’s all Grillbz.” G just shrugged and pulled out a toothpick, chewing on the end.

“Alright, if that’s all the excitement you’re going to have, you really do need to leave.” Eileen said as she walked into the room, though she was smiling and looked slightly regretful.

“I promise we’ll be back in the morning, love," Asgore said, pressing a kiss to Toriel’s temple. Chara and Frisk nodded, hugging their mother tightly before they leapt from the bed and helped Sans gather his gifts and stuff them into his bag. Grillby carried the quilt, electric blanket, and pillow, as Frisk tugged on Sans’ old jacket, Sans having put on Toriel’s gift. Chara crammed the knife, books, journal and photo album into the bag and slung it over their shoulder as Undyne and Alphys helped River and Papyrus pick up the ripped wrapping paper and throw it into the trashcan. Muffet gave Eileen an apple and a slice of the cake before she helped Flowey corral Asgore and the twins, who were lagging around the room, while Grillby was barely restraining himself from sprinting out the door while making it look like he were politely fleeing.

Sans watched his boyfriend carefully, though he nearly jumped when River touched his shoulder and simply gave him a look that made him stop and breathe. How River could do that never ceased to baffle him, and creep him out, just a little. Their smile, however, was reassuring and they quietly went over to Grillby before loudly proclaiming,

“Come along, Super Soldier! We must be going along, tra-la-la-la!” And then dragged Grillby out of the room, forcing him to keep up with their quick pace or risk being left behind. G smiled and nodded at Toriel before he was jogging to catch up, yelling,

“River!! Don’t kill him- NO, you’re going to rip his bloody arm out of his socket if you do that! River!” Sans let out a chuckle before he followed his friends out of the room, down the hall but he was in a daze, not really seeing anything. He could feel Undyne’s cool hand on his shoulder, guiding him in his dazed state and he made a mental note to thank her later, though he was running through all the possible people he could talk to, to find the muggers and have a long, detailed, friendly chat with them about proper manners. It was only fair.

He jolted from his haze when he felt someone press a kiss to his temple, then his eyes and cheeks. It was burning hot, and easily snapped him from his near violent daze. He looked up at Grillby, who smiled gently down at him, worry lighting his amber eyes.

“Sans?”

“Just… Thinking.”

“Thinking or _Thinking?_ ” He asked, placing Sans’ gifts in the trunk of the car.

“I guess a little of both, really.... Hey, Grillbz, do you mind if I take out the bike when we get home, while you cook dinner? I just… Need to clear my head.” Grillby nodded and Sans smiled, though it was plastered on his face, their friends still in view. Grillby hummed before he helped take Chara and Frisk's burden's from them, pressing a gentle kiss to their temples in thanks before shooing them off to Asgore, who was waiting anxiously. He dumped the rest of their things in the back before he took the driver's side, keys jingling in his hand.

"Thanks, Grillbz." Sans said, sliding into the passenger side and slinking down until his knees were pressed to his chest, eyes closing as he tried to focus his breathing.

“Hey, Sans.” Grillby said after several long minutes. Sans hummed, not opening his eyes.

“Do you know who the largest knight was at King Arthur’s Table? Sir Cumferance.” Sans giggled softly and Grillby cracked the first genuine smile of the day. He continued.

“If the mushroom was such a fungi, why wasn’t the party at his house?” Sans giggled louder and Grillby smiled wider.

“Why did the algae and the fungi get married? They took a lichen to each other!” Sans chuckled, shaking his head and Grillby took one hand off the wheel, taking one of Sans’ and lacing their fingers together. Sans squeezed his hand until Grillby was sure that his bones would turn to dust, but he didn’t care. He was pretty sure he would have done the same to Sans, had on many a long, sleepless night, so he didn’t really mind. They reached home with no incidents, thankfully, and most of the tension had drained from their shoulders; the minute Grillby parked, Sans leapt from the car, grabbed as many of his gifts as he could in one go, leaving the rest for Grillby to grab. He ran upstairs, dumping his things on the bed, and throwing off his clothes before he pulled on his dark jeans and the tighter shirt, grabbing his leather jacket for riding the motorcycle. His boots were already downstairs, so he just had to pull on socks.

“Grillby, be back later!” he called into the kitchen, racing down the stairs to the front closet, feet barely making a sound on the hardwood. Grillby didn’t even sound fazed as he called back,

“Try not to get lost on the way back, please! And don’t fall asleep on the side of the road again!” Sans smirked darkly and threw back over his shoulder,

“You don’t have to worry about that! What time is dinner?”

“It’s four now? Hmn, about six thirty.”

“I’ll be back by then.” He said with a nod and plucked the keys off the rack. He quickly texted Doggo with the description and asked if he knew of anything that had happened recently with men matching their descriptions. He was grabbing his helmet and lacing up his shoes when Doggo texted him back with an address. Sans wasn’t entirely sure how the man did it so fast, fifteen minutes wasn’t a long enough time to do anything, but Doggo always had been rather high energy….

‘ _Nevermind that. That’s actually not to far from Dover. I get a nice stress reliever on the way there and then, well… I won’t be held accountable for this. It’s not like I’m going to kill them. Maybe maim…_ ’ He thought, dark ideas starting to swirl around his mind, an evil smirk starting to creep across his face.

“Hey, Sans?”

“Yeah, Grillby?” he wasn’t sure how he managed to keep his voice steady but he did.

“I love you, come back safe.” Sans blinked, the dark thoughts starting to evaporate. That’s right. He had a choice. He smiled, and called back,

“I love you too, Grillby! I’ll be back soon!” And with that, he went to the garage and to Grillby’s bike, turning the key and listening to the bike purr as he revved the engine. He drove a little recklessly but nothing that was worth being stopped for, or so he hoped. As he rode, he could feel his body relaxing, tension being vibrated from his body by the roar of the engine sitting underneath him. His thoughts became more lucid and even, as his goals reorganized from maiming to just roughing up, and maybe maiming the actual mugger who tried to kill Toriel, if there were more than one, and then turning them loose to the cops as an anonymous tip. That sounded better. If nothing else, it was more sane. He slowed as he reached Dover and pulled into a parking garage about a block from his target’s apartment. As he walked, he noticed that there were less people on the streets, the dingy smell of garbage, vomit, piss and grease lined alleys as he passed them. He made it to the apartment easily and slipped upstairs like he were a part of the tacky wallpaper. He knocked on the door, 418, and waited for the laughter to die down before the voice on the other side asked,

“Yeah? Who’s there?”

“Someone important.” His voice was pitched a little lower than normal and he heard a soft curse before the door was being opened, the man’s face tinged slightly in fear before he realized Sans was smaller than him. Then he started to smirk, looking as oily as a greased weasel.

“Well, well… I didn’t know that they sent mail order strippers to do their dirty work.”

“Well, don’t you know it’s rude to leave a guest on the doorstep?” Sans asked, rolling his eyes mentally. He didn’t even look like a stripper, for god’s sake. But the man let him in and Sans kicked the door shut behind him, looking into the apartment. He leaned against the door, asking casually,

“So, did you hear about a lady who got stabbed earlier today? Tall, brunet, didn’t have much on her? There’s word that the moron who did it didn’t realize she didn’t have anything to give up.” The man’s face started to pale and he backed up. Sans chuckled, pushing off the door and following him slowly, silently, eyes predatory gleans of color.

“Well, she did actually. She’s a mother, pair of twins, wife, has a great husband. And she’s the best friend of one seriously pissed off comedian. Hey, why’d the chicken cross the road?” He asked suddenly as he forced the man to the living room where four other men were sitting around. He gave them a look and took out a gun, looking amused. He cocked the gun and watched as all four men paled, tensing. He sighed before he took aim at the one closest to him and fired. It grazed his cheek and he paled, dropping back on his ass, stuttering. Sans smirked darkly as he said,

“You never answered me. Why’d the chicken cross the road?”

“W-why?” One of the further men asked. Sans smirked again, the disturbing grin stretching across his face.

“To get to the idiot's house. Knock knock.”

“W-who’s there?” the man who answered the door asked, voice shaking.

“The chicken.”

“You’re nothing, big man!” One of the other suddenly snapped, standing. Sans sighed and shrugged before he shot in between his legs.

“Try that again and I won’t miss the family jewels, capiche? Oh, I may have lied. Comedy is just a side job. Now, which of you was it that mugged the lady with the boxes and books that had nothing? You stabbed her, slashed her open like a stuck pig, or a goat.” No one answered him. Sans shrugged and sighed.

“Well then. I guess we’re doing this the hard way. More fun, I guess.”

_-_-_-_

If Sans returned a little later than he had intended, Grillby didn’t say anything about it. He took one look at his smaller boyfriend and sighed, before helping him take off his boots and jacket, helmet left in the back room, keys hanging back up. Grillby helped him strip and then lead him upstairs, clad in only his boxers, before forcing him to shower and then dropped the dirty clothes in the wash, throwing in more than a little bit of Tide. When he heard the shower turn off, he went back upstairs and handed Sans his pajamas, changing into his own.

“So, how’d it go?”

“They’re alive.”

“Well, that’s a good thing. How are you feeling? You’re taking tomorrow off.”

“Uhh… I think I’m okay? I didn’t fall and I didn’t go… there, but a darker part of  me definitely came out…” He stopped when he felt Grillby grab his face and kneel down so he was level with Sans’ face, his large, calloused, warm hands pressed against his cheeks.

“Never, ever forget that I’m right here, okay?” he pressed a soft kiss to Sans’ mouth, before he pulled him into a hug.

“Let’s go eat dinner. It’s almost seven.” Sans nodded and sighed, letting the warmth that was Grillby wash away the lingering darkness, burning it all away until he was just Sans. Nothing more. He was Sans Font, boyfriend to Grillby O’Cain, uncle to Chara and Frisk, pun master, best friend, brother… He was safe. They went downstairs to eat and Sans pressed himself to Grillby’s side, eating the mac and cheese, the celery and bacon crunching nicely in the alfredo sauce. The next morning, there was a breaking news story on the TV and radio.

 **BREAKING NEWS: FIVE MUGGERS, WHO HAVE BEEN SUSPECTED FOR THE LAST FOUR MONTHS FOR A STRING OF MUGGINGS AND THREE AT LEAST HAVE ENDED IN SEVERE INJURY, THE MOST RECENT BEING LOCAL SCHOOL TEACHER, TORIEL** **DREEMURR. THANKS TO AN ANONYMOUS TIP, ALL FIVE MUGGERS HAVE BEEN CAUGHT, THOUGH THEY APPEAR TO BE BRUISED AND ONE, WHO ADMITTED TO BEING THE ONE WHO STABBED MRS. DREEMURR, HAD A BROKEN ARM. THEY HAVE BEEN APPREHENDED BY POLICE. MORE ON THIS STORY AS IT DEVELOPS.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like i said, no real trigger warning this chapter but this should clear up any confusion about the Toriel stabbing in the beginning of the chapter. The man behind her was the human representation of Greater Dog, who Papyrus thought he saw last chapter, and the other is one of the would be robbers/muggers that Sans tracked down using Doggamy and Doggressa, who are part of the Under Tale street informats; Doggo and Lesser Dog are regulars at Grillby's but also part of the cleaning crew for Under Tale's... Messier missions. There are also a few royal guards that will be mentioned who are part of the Under Tale cleaning crew.... Or are they?! No, they are. Maybe... Eh. You can figure it out later, I'm sure. There will be a MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING THE COMING CHAPTER!!!! PTSD NIGHTMARES, TORTURE, PSYCHOLOGICAL TORTURE, AND GRILLBY'S INABILITY TO GET OVER HIS SCARS AT TIMES, SO MINOR SEXINESS FROM SANS (nothing explicit, just Sans being a loving boyfriend and lavishing him with affection and reminding him of his own strength from the scars). 
> 
> ANYWAYS, that's all for this note! I hope to see you all in the next chapter and that all is well!!
> 
> -RR


	7. Ketchup, Whiskey, Vodka and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is forced onto a case, and sinks a little into depression. Grillby's PTSD is reaching a record with the nightmares and nothing will drown out the memories. The Underground seems to be rising, and Sans and Papyrus, it seems, will have to deal with a past they would rather have left behind for a little longer. Or forever. Which ever came last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, I've had some free time and decided, what the hell? SO, here's the next chapter before time slips away from me and rips my feet out from underneath me. rather interesting, isn't it?? Also, THANK YOU ALL for the kudos, the comments, and the bookmarks and to everyone whose read this!! Also, I GOT FANART FROM TOTALTRASHARTIST ON DEVIANTART!!!!!!!!!! IM SO FUCKING HAPPY RIGHT NOW, CAUSE THEY'RE AMAZING AND I LOVE THEIR WORK. Here's the link, go check it out!!  
> http://totaltrashartist.deviantart.com/art/Nightmares-and-Memories-627344499?ga_submit_new=10%253A1470856544&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1
> 
> So, if you guys didn't notice, whenever someone goes into a PTSD attack or a panic attack, repeating their name at the end and start of sentences really helps them come back to reality. To Grillby, or whoever is having the attack, it may sound like Grillby----Grillby----Grillby----Grillby----Grillby, etc. until he (or they) come back to reality and manage to calm down. It's a useful tactic and let's the person having the attack know they have someone that's there with them and can bring them back faster. The song Grillby sings to Sans is a poem/song that I wrote myself (sorry if it's terrible). As promised, here comes the C-4 hitting the fan of shit and ALL THE ANGST. PLEASE, PLEASE read the tags!!! I am serious. This chapter is pretty heavy with the memory of Sans and Grillby's respective triggering pasts; Sans with vivid memories of what he's done, and Grillby with the wars he fought and the torture, literal torture, he experienced.  
> I get pretty graphic; I'm not kidding when I say buckets of gore. So, here are the TRIGGER WARNINGS for this chapter. GORE. A LOT OF GORE, MEDICAL ABUSE, GRAPHIC PHYSIOLOGICAL AND PHYSICAL TORTURE, BLOOD, BRIEF, PAST, CONTEMPLATIONS OF SUICIDE, HEAVY BODY TRAUMA, AND A LOT OF PTSD. If any of this triggers you, please be on the lookout for _-_-_ in BOLD. That marks the start and end of the TRIGGER WARNING. There is also some minor body worship from Sans, reminding Grillby that he is strong, etc. but nothing explicit, however, if it makes you uncomfortable, that section will be marked with :::::::, also in BOLD at the start and end of the body worship.  
> Anyways, enough rambling! On with the story!!  
> No, wait, I lied.  
> DISCLAIMER!!! I OWN NOTHING!!! UNDERTALE BELONGS TO TOBY FOX, I OWN NOTHING, aside from the plot of this fic and OC's, I OWN NOTHING!!!  
> Okay, now on with the fic!!  
> I hope all is well and that you enjoy!!
> 
> -RR

“God damnit Asgore, no! I’m not taking this case and that’s fucking final!” Sans’ voice could be heard from Asgore’s office. Everyone stopped working immediately, shocked for several reasons. One, this was Sans; he NEVER yelled unless it was something insanely important. Papyrus could count the number of times Sans had yelled through their entire lives on two hands, and that was pushing it. Two, Sans was yelling at Asgore when Asgore was in his Boss Mode; not the friendly, cool Asgore but the Boss. The man who expected his orders to be taken and executed and didn’t take no for an answer. He knew his team’s limits; he expected them to go to them and maybe even past them if the need called for it.

“Sans Font.” Asgore’s deep rumble echoed through the office, making everyone wince and shrink just a little. Asgore was pissed. “I expect you to take this case, and all of it’s necessary requirements, or else you will be put on suspension!”

“Asgore, Mettaton is a million times better for this case! Hell, I can’t even fucking walk coyly! The hell are you thinking?!” Papyrus winced and shook his head. Sans was too far gone in his anger to recognize the anger in their boss at this point. He was just about to go and calm his brother down, as after all, they were partners, when Asgore’s voice rose to a yell as well.

“Agent Font, you will stand down and take the case or else risk pending suspension from all and any future cases for the foreseeable future, and Agent Font will also be sent to the case without you!” Deathly silence fell. Asgore knew Sans’ conditions when they joined; Papyrus was never to go out into the field without Sans. Ever. Papyrus went pale, and Mettaton wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“Agent Sans Font, you and Agent Papyrus Font are to take the case involving the children and the Underground Group, and _anything that needs to be done will be done_ , am I clear?”

“Crystal, sire.” Papyrus felt bile rising in his throat; not because of the Underground Group, but from Sans’ tone. He could almost see the dead eyed stare, the blank, emotionless mask as he stared ahead at nothing, possibly fingering a blade or maybe a gun, mind calculating a million and one ways to cause the target pain, the wrench their mind from sanity and leave them babbling messes. Asgore seemed to lose whatever resolve he had as he said, softer, gentler,

“Good. Dismissed.”

“May I leave for a little while, sire?”

“Of course, Sans. Take whatever time you need.” Asgore seemed to be coming back to his regular self.

“Thank you sir.” Sans said before he was coming down the steps, face buried in the shadow of his hood. Papyrus stopped his brother with a hand on his shoulder and Sans froze, stiffening, before he relaxed and turned around, hood lowering. Pasted on his face was a wide smile, though with his dead eyes, it was more than a little disconcerting.

“Sans, what happened?”

“Come on, I need to go for a walk.” Papyrus nodded and grabbed his jacket before he followed his older brother out of the office and to the elevators. Sans didn’t say a word the entire time; even when they hit the outside air, he just kept walking, shoulders hunched and emitting the feeling of badassery. Papyrus had to quicken his stride to keep up with his brother and that worried him. Sans never liked to walk fast; he said it made him loud. Papyrus knew that was bullshit but that train of thought was halted when he saw Sans dig around his jacket pocket and pull out a lighter and a cigarette before lighting it and taking a long drag.

“Sans!” He yelled, causing people to give them strange looks. Papyrus ignored them, yanking the cigarette out of his brother’s mouth and stomping it out before yanking off his jacket and searching all the pockets for any more of the cancer sticks. He then made Sans turn out each pocket his jeans had before he was satisfied and let his brother put the jacket back on.

“Sans, you quit for a reason! Why are you smoking again?!”

“ ** _Because of the fucking case, that’s why!_** ” Sans snapped back and Papyrus’ eyebrows shot up. Carefully, he guided Sans down the street before taking a few turns and arriving at the forest. There was a path and a sign that read,

_Nature Walk Path - 4.84 Miles Long_

There was a wooden bench made of a log near the entrance, a few feet into the woods. Papyrus pulled his brother to the bench and made him sit down before he sat next to him, digging through his own pockets and pulling out a cigarette of his own and lighting it before he seemed to realize what he was doing and stubbed it out between his fingers and tucked it into his pocket to throw out later.

“ ** _Okay, now tell me. What the hell is going on with you?!_** ” Papyrus demanded, arms crossing. The wind buffeted their hair, tugging at the locks almost playfully. The whole scene was peaceful, calming. The sun was shining weakly through the trees, casting gold, red, brown and yellow shadows over the brothers as they sat there on the bench. Sans sighed and sunk into the bench as far as he could, shaking slightly, prompting Papyrus to wrap his arm around his shorter brother and pull him close in a half hug but also insured that Sans couldn’t run off before he explained what was bothering him.

“ ** _It’s the case… We got assigned to the Underground. Pap, Gaster had connections to Underground. He did work with them, early on._** ”

“ ** _I don’t remember anything like that…_** ” Papyrus muttered and winced when Sans started to laugh, bitter and harsh, shaking his head slowly.

“ ** _That’s because it was before you were born, when Mom was still around. I mean, Gaster cared about her, about us, a lot, in the end. But shortly after you turned four, Mom died, remember that? Gaster started to pull longer nights, amped up my… Training. I remember being in these labs, surrounded by people, the smell of chemicals and the sound of bones, machines and screams… Gaster, I think, went off the deep end a little bit more. He wanted to start you out like he started me, but Mom made him wait, focus more on me and rounding me out. Mom, I don’t think you remember, was sweet and savage. I saw it a few times. She was as docile as a happy cat with us, with Gaster, but anyone else, she held them at knife point and was completely brutal. But, when she died, Gaster, he just flipped for a while. He stopped being a… Dad…. And focused on venting his grief into his work. Then, three months later, he started staying home more, taking care of us again, like a… Dad should. But What Asgore doesn’t know is that those labs were used a lot over the years. There are a lot of people who use Gaster’s work to accelerate human achievements._** ”

“ ** _Sans?_** ”

“ ** _There are a lot of people, Paps. Congressmen and women, scientists, military people. You name it. And some of them don’t even know how he got the data, just accept whatever lie he comes up with so they don’t have to bear the truth. Human experimentation, instead of animals, it seemed. Gaster was a scientist to the core, Paps. He may have been sweet with us, a dad, a guardian, but damn if he weren’t a fucking savage with the people he worked with, the things he did. He rocked me to sleep with the sound of screams and breaking bones, Paps. You didn’t start that until you were at least six. But, anyways, this whole case is somehow involved with Gaster. I know it. If that fucker Reaper Bird is involved, and GD, and who knows who else, then I don’t want to have this case. If Gaster finds us, for all the space he’s given us, then I don’t even want to think about what he’ll do to bring us back…”_**

“ ** _Sans, brother… What do you mean, he gave us space?_** ” Papyrus asked softly, muscular body tensing. His hands were digging into his jeans, nails biting into the cloth. His jacket, though it was thick and usually kept the fall and early winter winds off of him, couldn’t keep him warm from the dread that was clawing up his spine and ripping his stomach to shreds, spreading something colder than ice water through his veins.

“ ** _We… We got away, Sans. We left him with nothing but a note that told him we were off to college, you were going to take care of me and that was that… Right?_** ”

“ ** _Papyrus, you know that Gaster would never let us leave so easily. When you were spending the night with Mettaton, I was… Talking to Gaster. He said that he would let us leave, experience the world, said it would be good for us. He said he may come back once he thought we’d had enough of the world, or he thought we needed to be reminded what it was to be family… He said if we ever needed anything, anything at all, then we should dial a number and ask for G..._** “

“ ** _Sans, why didn’t you do that when you had to work so many odd jobs to pay for college?! I know we needed to get away but if you could have asked him for money instead of bouncing drunks from bars or waiting tables or being a-_** ” Papyrus faltered and Sans laughed, humorless.

“A stripper? I only did that for a year, Pap, and only until I had enough money to pay for groceries. And I went to school on scholarship, but I had to feed us somehow, bro. Waiting tables was pretty easy, and the bouncer gig got me the stripper gig. Besides, not like I saw anyone from campus.” Sans shrugged but Papyrus tugged him in close, shaking slightly as he said,

“Sans, even if we do run into Gaster on this mission, I swear I won’t allow you to do anything you don’t want to-”

“Paps, it’s not the mission that’s bothering me, or what I may have to do to get some fucking information-” he snapped before calming down and said softer, “I’m afraid of running into Gaster and losing what we’ve made for ourselves. Grillby’s the only one who knows everything, unless you told Mett,” at Papyrus’ nod, Sans sighed and chuckled.

“Well, that’s four people total who know everything. I just can’t afford to lose anyone, Pap… I want him gone, I want him out of my life and I never want to have to remember him but I know I will. Gaster, even if I did forget him, is literally in our very DNA. We’re born-”

“Don’t, Sans. Just, don’t.” Sans’ head shot up when he saw Grillby standing there, wrapped up in his winter clothes. He looked at his brother, then his boyfriend, confused.

“When-”

“I texted him to come meet us soon as he could while you were talking, Sans. You two need each other right now. I’m going to go back to the office and get everything we need for the case, then I’m going to drop it off at your house later, okay?”

“O-okay…” he stuttered, shaking suddenly. Grillby moved forward slowly and wrapped his arms around Sans’ shoulders, pulling him into his lap, pressing his forehead against Sans’ shoulder. Sans watched as his younger brother smiled, bitter but hopeful, and walked down the path, waving before he turned and left Sans’ sight.

“How did my little bro grow up so fast?” He asked aloud, breath puffing up out in a cloud.

“Sans.” Grillby’s arms tightened around him and he blinked, looking at his boyfriend best he could before he sighed and leaned into him a little more, pressing his freezing lips to Grillby’s burning neck in chaste, sweet kisses. Slowly, Grillby lifted his head and Sans smiled, soft, a little bitter at the edges, but sweet none the less, and pressed sweet, chaste kisses to his lips and cheeks. Grillby waited for him to stop before he said,

“You’re not who raised you. It may have had a distinct impact on your life, but you’re not just a killer, Sans. You have a choice, never forget that. There may be influences that make you unsteady sometimes, but you are only ever you, I promise.” Grillby paused before he began to hum, softly,

“ _Me says to You,_  
_Who can I be when I_ is _Me, Myself is I and Me_ is _I?_  
_Me Myself I and You can argue for who I am, who Me should be, who Myself will be and who You could be._

 _I say to Myself_  
_What happened to Myself? There’s nothing there to say, but Me and Myself keep arguing over who I am._  
_Me and You never seem to agree, I am neutral and Myself is confused over the whole ordeal. There is no real harmony between who Me and I are, who You could be and why Myself is_ still still _confused over the sudden change in character._

 _Myself said to I_  
_I just want to be Me, not You or I. But Me is someone else entirely and I can’t keep it all straight. Who am I, who are You and where is Me?_  
_There is no harmony between Me Myself and I though You seem to know that. I want to be understood and Myself wants to be happy and Me just wants to be wise. You are just waiting for all of it to come back around once more._ ”

Sans could feel his tense shoulders relaxed. He hadn’t even realized they were tensed. He melted further into Grillby’s hold, relaxing as he settled into the warmth. It didn’t stop him from slipping backwards a little though. In his mind, he could feel the ground give away, the once firm mindset slipping into the black void that swam just beneath his conscious mind, lurking like a bad aftertaste. He could hear Grilly’s voice reverberating through his chest and focused back on the soothing baritone.

 “ _You said to Me_  
_Why must we argue? Myself and I get along just fine, but You and I can’t seem to find the balance. Where is the harmony in finding who We could all be?_  
_You and I get along just fine, Myself and I are at a shaky truce and Me is just staring at Us like We are all insane._

 _Me Myself and I cannot make up who is who and You are just waiting_ at _the sidelines, watching the deliberation. Me and Myself want to be I, but I want to be Myself and only Me. You are waiting for it all to end._

 _I wait at the middle for Myself and Me to find You, though who You are is still up for debate. Me Myself and I can all agree that we want to be Us, though Us wants to know who We are and who We_ are wants _to know who You are. See the circle? Well one thing we can all agree on is that Me Myself and I are all together, and You are waiting for an answer, though We already_ seems _to know, and Us is simply laughing at the paradox that is Me Myself and I._

 _Me Myself and I cannot decide who wants to be Me, who I am and what Myself means._  
_Are You waiting?_  
_Who_ is.  
_We already knows._

 _Maybe You know who I am, who wants to be Me and what Myself means. If you find the answer, somewhere far, deep in the recesses of dark and light, tell Us. Holler when you find Me Myself and I. They will all be there, together, trying to decide who I am, what it means to be Myself and who wants to be Me._ ”

“Where did that one come from?” Sans asked softly, scared to shatter the soft peace around them.

“My da sang that to me when I was very young, my ma said once. I think I missed a few lines, but you get the idea.” Grillby said, just as quietly. Sans hummed in response before they lapsed into an easy silence, just listening to the other’s breathing, or in Sans’ case, pressing himself as close as he could to Grillby’s chest to hear his powerful, drum-like heartbeat.

 _Sans, what’s the case about? And why was Papyrus worried about the whole stripper thing? What are you going to do?_ Grillby wrote on his back. Sans sighed and shifted so he had one arm free and wrote along Grillby’s chest and over his shoulder,

_It’s the case with the Underground, the group Gaster used to work with on occasion. I have a feeling he did more than the occasional work with them when Paps and I were kids… And as for the stripper thing, I think I have to do some field work as a call-_

“Absolutely not!” Grillby snapped suddenly. Sans would say that the note was possessive but he heard the fear underneath as well. He sighed and shook his head.

“Grillbz, I don’t have much choice.” he went back to writing, more out of paranoia of someone hearing him than actual want to not speak. _There’s some high backers of the Underground, and they may or may not have some information that Paps and I can use. Mettaton could go in but he’s too well known among that crowd from the last few cases where he was the honey pot. And there’s no way I’m letting Papyrus do that. Besides, I’m bringing tranq shots with me, so all it’ll take is some seduction like an old fashioned spy, and before it really gets anywhere, I tranq them and tie them up, then I call Paps up and we get the work done. Usually gets a little messy too._

Grillby huffed and tightened his hold on Sans, the possessive nature of the man, and the overall protectiveness Grillby oozed when he was around Sans was, at the moment, almost palpable. Sans smiled and leaned up, pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

“You’re still mine, Grillby. I’ve done these kinds of things before, remember? Nothing ever happened and you know I’m careful enough to keep them from taking it further than some heavy petting and possibly making out. Besides, the more distracted they are, the more likely their blood will get pumping and thus the more likely the tranq will kick in.”

Grillby growled deep in his chest and Sans shivered, drawn a little out of his depression a little more as he pressed another kiss to his lips.

“You’re mine,” Grillby growled against his mouth. “I swear I will unleash hell fire on whoever dares to touch you without consent… Hell, even with consent. I swear I will, Sans.”

“Hmn. Calm down there, fire demon. Though you should know, if another person flirts with you when I’m on a case and doesn’t back off, please tell me. They should be properly notified that you’re mine as well and I don’t share very well.” They stared at each other for a minute, possession and protectiveness rolling off them in heavy waves, with love and care deeply saturated in the undertows. Then, Sans started to giggle, Grillby joining in before they were clinging to each other, laughing so hard neither man could breathe for several long minutes.

“Everything is going to be alright, isn’t it?” Grillby asked. Sans nodded. Grillby hummed and pressed another kiss to Sans’ forehead, stretching from his slightly awkward position-- the pair having shifted so Sans was Grilby’s blanket and Grillby was Sans’ pillow-- causing Sans to blush slightly at the sweet gesture.

“Come on, we should get going back. Though if I see Asgore at lunch today, don’t be surprised if I’m more than a little frosty. I just got you back, I don’t want to lose you once more.”

“Grillbz, I haven’t been in the field since the twins birthday-” Sans stopped once he realized what his boyfriend was talking about. Mentally. Sans had been mentally gone for weeks, having more than one panic attack and the insomnia had grown worse in the past weeks, reaching a record four all nighters with maybe two hours of sleep a night and napping throughout the day Toriel got stabbed. It had been three days since his twenty-sixth birthday and though Toriel was allowed to go home and with strict orders of bed rest, Sans hadn’t stopped worrying over his friend. Undyne was in the field, and wouldn’t come back until a week from today, so Alphys was at Toriel’s taking care of her since the twins had school and Asgore couldn’t exactly take off.

“Yeah.” was all Grillby said to Sans’ darkening expression. Slowly, he pushed himself up, one handed, the other one wrapped around Sans’ back. He pressed a kiss to his forehead, then his eyes, the tip of his nose and his cheeks before Sans moved in and pressed a kiss to his lips. Grillby chuckled and hummed but didn’t move, simply let Sans press kisses to his lips and cheeks as if trying to get himself to ground once more. The kisses became a little more heated, Sans exploring Grillby’s mouth once more before Grillby made a startled noise.

“Sans, why do you taste like smoke?” Grillby asked, pulling back, worry painted across his face.

“I was stressed when Asgore told me the case I had to take on… And I’m guessing you heard what I was saying to Paps?” Grillby shrugged.

“You taught me enough that I understood some of what you were saying, not everything. I’m better at Hands than I am with, what was it again?”

“Wing-Ding, kinda like the font. Gaster made it up when we were kids, taught Paps and I. At first, I thought it was just a funny thing to say, something new to learn. It wasn’t until later that I realized Gaster only spoke it around certain groups, to make it sound like he was foreign. And if his kids and wife spoke it too, it only backed the theory. That way, not one could refute what he said was false and they were a little looser with what they said. Kinda funny, he named it after himself, fucking narcissist.” He snorted and Grillby sighed, tightening his hold on Sans.

“Don’t worry about a thing Sans. I’m sure you won’t even run into the bastard. And if you do, tell me where and I’ll go and give him a proper Scottish wallop.”

“You do know that he’d shoot you or stab you before you got within five feet of him, right? He taught me everything I know-”

“And yet, whenever we fight, I always manage to get you flat on your back, lovely bones?" Grillby said with a smile curving his lips upwards, just a little. Sans snorted.

“Right, I let you win.”

“Oh? Really? Well then, I’ll have to see you when you’re gunning to kill me then.” He said with a teasing lilt in his voice, just to be sure Sans understood he was joking. When his boyfriend got like that, it was a little harder to get him to understand what was a joke and jest and what was serious. Sans smirked back and leaned in close, mouth curving into a softer smile as he buried his face in Grillby’s neck and mouthed against his neck,

“I’d like to see you try that.” Grillby laughed, his neck being a sensitive place in the first place, and tried to squirm away. He didn’t have very far to go; it was either onto the ground or further into the arm of the bench. Grillby wriggled as far as he could go, Sans tickling his neck by blowing raspberries and Grillby laughing breathlessly as he struggled to regain any sense of composure. Needless to say, it didn’t work and they both wound up falling to the ground, though Grillby had started to attack Sans’ ribs and managed to get Sans to start laughing. They both fell with a loud thump and Grillby huffed out a breath, slightly winded. He paused, however, when he felt something different. He ran his hand over Sans’ ribs, making his smaller boyfriend giggle once more before he ran his hands over his stomach and looked up at him, confused.

“Where did the layer of marshmallow go?” Sans giggled at his boyfriend’s slight pout and said between laughs,

“I never took you for a kinky-”

“It’s not that, Sans!” He snapped, worry suddenly palpable. He pushed up Sans’ shirt and pressed his hands against his boyfriend’s strangely flat stomach and felt the obvious muscle underneath the layer of skin.

“Ah, Grillbz, whatcha doing?”

“Sans, you lost about ten pounds, apparently when I wasn’t looking. The last time you did this, you were starving yourself and wound up fainting into my arms in sophomore year. I barely stopped you from turning into a literal skeleton! Are you sure you’re okay?” Sans chuckled and put his own cooler hands over Grillby’s warm ones, smiling softly.

“Grillby, I always drop a few pounds before the winter starts, you know that. Then, Christmas and Thanksgiving and all that rolls around, and your mother claims I’m not eating enough and makes me eat three times as much as a normal human being.”

“Hmn.” He didn’t look convinced and Sans sighed, lacing his fingers with Grillby’s and pulling them to his mouth so he could kiss his boyfriend’s knuckles.

“Grillby, you know I’m better, even if I do occasionally slip. I swear, I’m not anorexic again, I might be a little depressed but being with you always reminds me why I should just let it lie, leave it in the dark recesses of my mind. I have you, Papyrus, Chara, Frisk, all our friends. I’m okay, Grillby. Not fantastic, but I’m okay. I have you.” Grillby stared at him just a little longer before he nodded and stood, pulling Sans up with him and shifting him around so he was hanging off his back.

“Uh, Grillbz?”

“Why don’t you take a nap, Sans? It’s almost lunch time and besides, I didn’t get to see you last night or this morning; you were too busy with cases and I got home late from work.” Sans nodded, tightening his hold around Grillby’s neck before he fell into an easy slumber.

**_-_-_**

The rest of the day passed in an agonizing slow blur, at least to Grillby. When lunch came around, he refused to speak, anger from learning about Sans and Papyrus’ case, and the incentive that Asgore had implemented to get Sans to finally take the mission and if he were more than a little frosty towards Asgore, well… His friend knew it. Or really, every person in the bar knew it. The minute Sans and Grillby made it to the restaurant, Grillby let Sans sleep in a booth far away from the noise and glared at anyone who so much as tried to go within ten feet of his sleeping, stressed out boyfriend. Blooky and Fatima were allowed because they were on break and decided to sit on either side of the sleeping man and, in a sense, guard him from prying eyes. Ten minutes before their friends came in for lunch, Fatima woke Sans up and ushered him to the booth they normally sat at and let him sleep there.

Lunch was… Interesting. Asgore smiled at Grillby, easy as if he hadn’t threatened Sans with suspension. Grillby ignored him and resolutely refused to speak whenever Asgore was listening. Afterwards, Asgore stopped Grillby with a firm hand on his wrist and Grillby had to bite down the reaction of flinching; he hated it when people touched his wrists, for various reasons. One being that they could easily take control of a fight if he didn’t react fast enough, or slice open the veins hidden under that too thin skin…

“Grillby, my friend, have I done something to upset you?” He asked softly and Grillby stared at him silently for a few seconds before flipping his hold -- Grillby now held Asgore’s entire arm at an awkward angle and thankfully, no one else was in the restaurant aside from the members of Under Tale, who watched in shock and no small amount of fear. The waves of silent, controlled anger rolling off Grillby were like an inferno and he struggled to keep himself contained. He knew he was violent when he was angry -- like his grandfather always said, he took after his grandmother and his mother. Sweet to some people, and savage, an absolute terror, to others. He never took his aggression out near or on Sans, or his friends, but this time, it seems his control had slipped. Leaning in so he was mere inches from Asgore’s face, he applied just a little more pressure, ensuring to leave a deep, angry bruise on the larger man’s arm where he was bending it, his hand clutching the thick, muscular arm with enough force to leave marks.

“You could say that, Asgore.” He hadn’t recognized his own voice for a second; the low, angry rasp that was like a fire preparing for an inferno. Asgore’s eyes were slightly wider, fear and shock filtering in with disbelief and a small amount of anger. Grillby smiled, or, it as more a bastardization of a smile; his slightly sharper back teeth were on display but there was dark, rolling anger in his amber eyes, the light making them look almost gold.

“Well Asgore, it seems you threatened my boyfriend with one of his most avid fears and nearly broke the condition he set upon joining Under Tale. If you haven’t noticed, he’s already stressed about this case, for reasons you would know, based on the background checks you run on each and every person who works for you. Sans has never once complained about a case, but you’re too thick to realize that. It’s too late now to rescind him from this case, but if he or Papyrus wind up mentally, emotionally, or physically injured, I swear to every deity that I will never forgive you, and I will do so much worse than leave a bruise.”

“Grillby-”

“Asgore. Who do you think is stronger? You, the heavily muscled director who is weighed down by your own morals, or me, the Special Operations veteran who will do anything and everything for the one man I love? I burn those who hurt the ones I love, Asgore. Don’t make me add you to that very long list-” He felt a soft hand at his shoulder and he blinked, looking over at Sans. He shook his head and Grillby growled before releasing Asgore and stalking towards the kitchen, grabbed some ice, and returned, giving it to the man. Asgore, intelligently, kept his mouth shut and simply nodded his thanks.

“Grillby, don’t burn bridges that don’t need to be burnt.” Sans sighed and Grillby growled once more before sighing and nodding.

“I’m sorry about the rough treatment, Asgore. But I’m not sorry about the reminder. If you ever threaten Sans or Papyrus again, I will not only tell Toriel, but I will burn you forever as a man who I cannot trust. You will lose my respect and my trust; the man I know doesn’t resort to petty threats to get a job done.” Asgore seemed to wilt a little and Grillby would have been worried about the lack of remorse had he not meant every word. Asgore had pushed too far this time and if something happened to Sans because he was being forced to face the literal incarnation of hell in his life, well Asgore would get more than a bruise. Of that, he would be sure. Grillby knew he wouldn’t extend the same treatment to Toriel or the twins, but Asgore had better be prepared for a chilly reception if something happened to Sans if he ever met Gaster.

“I apologize, Grillby, for what I had to do.” Grillby sighed and shook his head.

 _Just get out of my restaurant, Asgore_ _. All of you. I’m not exactly in a mood to be around people at the moment. Lovely Bones, you’re welcome to stay if you need._ Grillby signed, tired of speaking so much after a rather uncharacteristic outburst. Asgore nodded and the others looked at him in worry before they left. The rest of the day was spent with strained smiles and signing, forcing Blooky to translate for those who didn’t understand what Grillby was saying. Sans wasn’t up for conversation either, though Fatima had made it her goal to get the smaller man to laugh at least once with her constant stream of puns. Finally, Sans cracked a smile and Grillby felt a little more weight lift from his shoulders before turning back to making orders. He may have left a little early, but Fatima had all but forced him and Sans out the door around six, just before the dinner rush.

 _You know, this is my restaurant, right?_ He signed and Fatima rolled her eyes, huffing. He hands were perched on her hips, one eyebrow raised.

“Your point? You two have had a hell of day. Go home, sleep. Get some fucking rest for once, Boss. You two look ragged.”

“Heh, like a raggedy andy,” Sans said and Fatima shook her head with a frown.

“Sans, that wasn’t even a pun. You two need some sleep. Go home.”

 _Alright, alright. I have a feeling you wouldn’t let me work even if I went back inside._ Grillby signed, wrapping one arm around Sans’ shoulders as Fatima nodded decisively.

“You better bet your ass I wouldn’t let you.” Her features softened and she hugged first Sans, then Grillby before pulling them together and murmuring,

“I worry about you both. You’re too stupid to realize when you need a break. Please, Grillby, Sans, take care of yourselves.” Grillby and Sans shared a look before they hugged her back and Grillby said, very softly,

“I promise.”

“Same here.” Sans echoed and Fatima pulled away, tears gathering at the edges of her eyes but a bright smile on her face.

“Good! Now, get going before it gets even colder out.” Grillby smiled and ruffled her hair, before he and Sans turned to and went to their car, Grillby sliding into the passenger seat. The ride home was filled with a comfortable silence but when Grillby turned to ask Sans what he wanted for dinner, he was met with Meria laughing at something. He blinked, confused before she said,

“Grillby! Pay attention to the road! Fuku is going to worry if we’re not there to pick her up soon!” He blinked and nodded, sighing. He was just spacing out again.

“Grillby, you know I love you, right?” Meria asked, her voice soft. Grillby hummed and glanced at her from the side of his eye, giving her a brilliant smile.

“Of course I know that, Mer! I love you too, and Fuku as well.” Meria smiled, lacing their fingers together before she said, very softly,

“This is your second tour, dear… Another three years-”

“Two years, Mer. Two years. I’ve been assigned my own squad this time, now that I’ve been promoted to a Lieutenant Commander. Besides, I should be able to Skype you two often enough, if the signal’s good. Though, I think after my third tour, I’m going to stop.”

“Grillby?”

“I have you and Fuku. I can’t keep shipping myself off across the sea to fight a war that I’m growing tired of fighting. I’ve seen so much blood, so many innocents killed by the ones we’re fighting… Last time, I found a boy, near Fuku’s age. I couldn’t do much more than give him some water and a little bit of the food I had on me before he died. Meria, I swore I was going to save one life, if I did nothing else but take lives, then I would become what I was fighting.”

“Grillby, stop that. You’re not a monster.”

“Then how come I feel like one?” he mumbled, depression sinking over him. A new voice entered his range of hearing and he flinched, eyes snapping open to face harsh lighting, arms bound tight.

“Because you are, you fucking hare-lipped dog fucker!” a resounding slap echoed across the room. The thick rawhide burned his back, and he struggled to bite down on his cry of agony. Oh sweet Mercy, he wanted to cry. He wanted to just let the pain stop, slip away into a peaceful sleep and never wake. The smell of electricity filled the air and Grillby really did scream then. He could hear a harsh, strained laugh behind him, like the torturer’s voice, had sustained the same treatment Grillby was giving his own voice.

“That’s it, scream you pig shit eater!” The electricity was arcing up and down his back as he screamed and writhed, babbling incoherently in Gaelic, long since lost on the pain. He screamed again as he felt the bite of the car battery cables, the harsh sting sinking into his skin before being peeled away. He couldn’t breathe… It was too much. He could feel cold being dunked over his head, sending his naked body into a series of shivers so violent he was sure his skeleton would vibrate right out of his flesh and run away without him, leaving him a mess of limbs. Well, he certainly felt that way.

Where was up again? What was breathing? A strangled gasp was torn from his lips as he felt the iron kiss of a hot poker in his lower back. Ah, that was breathing. And screaming. He was tugging violently at the binds that held his wrists together, the rough rope biting into his wrists, sawing away at the fragile skin there. Thousands of capillaries burst, forming dark, angry bruises, slicking the rough rope with blood as he struggled and arched away from the burn and sting of the nine tail. It was almost a relief when the next thing that touched his skin just burned him for a few short moments. Yes, it did it twice more, but that wasn’t the most horrific thing to happen.

He could feel blood dripping and oozing down his back, congealing in angry red marks that would undoubtedly leave long, viscous scars, if the infection didn’t kill him first. Or, maybe, if they let him keep the rope that bound his hands, he could fashion a noose with the rest of the rope he had accumulated and finally end his suffering- He was ripped from those thoughts when his achingly numb body was forced upwards into a standing position. He blinked and then something snapped within him. If he was going to die, it would damn well be by his own damn work, not by some sadistic fucker. He wrenched his hands around and slammed both fists into the first man’s temple, making him crumple.

He could hear the yells of the others to just fucking die, to obey, to listen and stop, but Grillby was a man driven by desperation and rage. He had nothing left to lose. He ripped the knife from the next man’s hand and cut his bonds before he headbutted the man who tried to get behind him, though white hot agony had lanced through him, he ignored it. He sliced open the next two men like pigs, like he were going to drain them for blood sausage. He couldn’t see anything but a splash of violent red against the floor and the walls, couldn’t hear anything but the steady thrum of his heart beat.

Once he was sure all the men had died, he ran. Ran down a long, long corridor before he made it outside into the brilliant, harsh moonlight. He may have run for days, he wasn’t sure. But he knew he needed to sleep, but he was too afraid to stop, that if he dared, he would end up dead. That he would end up worse than before. He stumbled into a quiet village, trying to call for help but nothing came out of his throat but bile and some blood. Faintly, he heard,

“Oh dear me… Hold on!” He woke in a cool room, with a blanket over top him. A kindly man stared down at him, relief obvious on his face.

“Oh, good! You’re awake! You’ve been sleeping so long, I worry you not wake.”

“Who are you?” Grillby tried to say, but his voice was soft, worn out from his weeks of screaming, his month of daily torture.

“I am Healer. I help you, you help me.” Grillby was too far gone to hear the rest, falling into a deep sleep. He woke up a few times in the soft bed, the Healer leaning over him, feeding him food or water, smiling encouragingly as Grillby slowly gained back his strength. His fever vanished in the span of a few days, and the Healer said one day,

“I need to check stitches on your back. Is much important; you have many injuries.” Grillby just nodded and let the Healer help him walk from the small room to the Work Room, with its grey walls, metal table and various instruments. Grillby tried not to look at those too long. He laid on his stomach and heard a soft tutting.

“I must put you asleep to treat stitches. Some rip, others not properly sutured.” Grillby nodded and watched the needle plunge into the unmarked container before white hot fire raced through his veins and he screamed once more before he fell into unconsciousness. Slowly, he woke up again, though this time to a sharp pain in the back of his neck and hard metal underneath him.

“Oh, you woke. No worry. I just want to tell you, you’re hand is broken, so please, no moving.” He nodded, numb.

“Why can’t I feel anything?” he asked, a little louder than before. The doctor smiled and said,

“Because I give you help, is why. Plant help you get better.”

“What-” His vision twisted and he gasped. There was no longer smooth, grey walls that he had come to associate with the Work Room, or where the Healer sometimes took him when he needed to walk around, to try and get feeling back into his legs. No, this room was all white, almost blinding and highly distorting in it’s never ceasing shade of white. There was also a distinct stench of burned skin, roots, mud, and harsh chemicals over top it all. It burned his nose as he breathed and when he tried to breathe through his mouth, his throat had him coughing until he was almost convulsing.

But when he tried to bring either hand up to his mouth to try and wipe away the spit, nothing happened. His shoulders twinged in pain but he couldn’t move. He craned his neck down and saw thick leather straps across his chest and lower torso, though he had some dignity and still wore the slightly loose pants the Healer had given him when he first woke up God knew how long ago. But, even his legs were belted down, as were his hips. His head was the only part of his body that could move freely, and that wasn’t very far as his neck was twinging painfully.

“Healer-” he broke off with another painful wave of coughing and the Healer hummed before turning to face him, another syringe in his hand before he put a leather strap in Grillby’s mouth, forcing him to hold it in his teeth before tying it together at the back.

“Hush now, solider. Your wife is waiting for you, though not in the way you expect. She is dead, cold as the metal you lay upon.” Grillby whimpered, his brain going every which direction.

“Oh yes, my dear friend. She was waiting for you to return home, waiting with your child, or is it children? No, a child. I can see it in your eyes. Oh yes, they lie there in their own cooling blood. Betrayal and fear is all that remains on their faces. The child’s arms are broken, and their clothes are soaking up blood like a sponge does water. Your wife is trying to shield the dead body from the one who holds the knife, but she too, is long dead. Your best friend lies nearby, blood congealing from a wound in their head. They gasp and writhe, dying breaths marking your utter betrayal. You were the one, after all, who killed them-”

**_-_-_**

“Grillby!” The new voice shattered the dream and Grillby shot up, working purely on instinct and fear. He grabbed the hand that was barely pressing the pillow by his head, pulling its owner over him and pinning them, pulling the knife from its sheathe underneath his pillow. Only to stop when the haze started to clear and a familiar voice came through,

“Grillbz, come on, it’s me. Grillby I know you’re scared but trust me, it’s okay. Trust me Grillby, I promise everything's alright, Grillby. Put the knife down, Grillby. It’s all okay, Grillby.” He looked down, more than a little confused, before he realized that Sans was holding his wrist in one hand, and the other- Grillby reeled backward for a moment before he dropped the knife on his bedside table with a loud clatter, staring in disbelief at Sans. Sans, who was still smiling, gentle and soft, moving oh so slowly even though he was bleeding- That snapped Grillby out of his haze.

“Sans, you’re hand!!” He yelled, making a few aborted motions to grab his boyfriend’s bleeding hand. There was blood dripping between his fingers, Sans having curled his hand into a fist so to apply instant pressure, but Sans grabbed one of Grillby’s hands with his uninjured hand and pulled him up with him from the bed, still talking softly but firmly all the while. Callhaen and CB were whining at the door but didn’t enter, Sans probably having told them to stay.

“Grillby, if you can, blink once no, twice yes, okay Grillby? Are you here, with me, in our bedroom, Grillby?” he blinked twice, suddenly not trusting his voice for fear of losing his tongue.

“That’s good, Grillby. I’m okay, Grillby, there’s nothing to worry about. It doesn’t even need stitches, Grillby. Some water, antiseptic, and a nice bandaid, and maybe a kiss, will make everything better, okay Grillby?” He blinked twice again, watching Sans, as he was forced to sit on the edge of the tub, flit around the bathroom. He washed his hand thoroughly, humming a song Grillby couldn’t place but it was helping his mind come back. He watched as Sans grabbed the antiseptic and slathered a large amount on his palm before he put a large, thick cloth swatch over top. Grillby watched Sans wind the bandage over his palm, over his thumb and between his fingers before he taped the ends securely, before he made his way over to Grillby and gently pulled him to his feet and lead him back to their bed and making Grillby sit down.

“Grillby, do you know how much I love you?” Something broke within the taller man at that moment and he lurched forward, sobs wracking his entire body as he curled so his face was buried in Sans’ shoulder, hands clutching Sans’ sleep pants.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry! I’m pathetic and hideous, I’m a fucking goddamn monster! I’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorry! I’msorryIcan’tbebetterI’msorryIcan’tbethemanyouneedSanspleaseforgiveme-” he cut himself off with hiccups and he could feel two cool arms wrapped around his back, moving soothingly up and down. He could feel slender fingers trailing up and down the old faded scars and that sent him into a fresh round of self hatred and hiccuping sobs.

“Grillby, look at me.” He couldn’t… Not after what he did… What he could do…

“Grillby, please, babe… Come on, fire demon. My eyes are right here.” Sans coaxed and Grillby slowly raised his eyes to stare into Sans’, and where he expected thinly veiled fear and hatred, maybe even contempt or disgust, he saw only understanding and patience and no small amount of love; in fact, it seemed love was overflowing in Sans’ whole being, making him almost glow the low light of the lamp on Sans’ bedside table.

“Grillby, please believe me when I say that your reaction is completely justified, alright? You were scared out of you mind, reliving a horrible memory that I wish I could forever erase from your mind, reset all the terrible things so you wouldn’t have to suffer. This one seems to be the worst, you actually reacted when I touched you, but please, don’t for a fucking second, believe whatever happened in that dream. That’s all it was. A dream. I will love you from now undill the end of thyme.”

Grillby sniffed at the pun, his sobs and hiccups getting softer. Sans smiled, a soft turn upwards of his lips, before he gently took Grillby’s face between his hands and wiped away the tears as they came with the pads of his thumbs before he started to press gentle kisses to his face, then his lips. Slowly, Grillby calmed down, emotionally, mentally, and almost physically exhausted but Sans was staring at him, worry seeping through the love he was brimming with and Grillby knew he wouldn’t sleep until he had calmed his boyfriend. However, instead of instantly firing off questions, Sans pulled them both down to lay on the bed and leaned their foreheads together, letting Grillby curl up against him, as if he were smaller and needed to be protected. Sans said nothing for several long minutes, simply allowed Grillby to come back to himself.

“What did you mean, you’re a monster?” Sans asked once he was sure Grillby wasn’t about to drift off mentally. Grillby took a deep breathe and said,

“I’m a monster, Sans. I’ve killed a lot of people, most of them terrible. I feel no remorse in killing the truly bad ones, but those that were brainwashed, I will always feel regret for. I have scars all over my body, Sans. I’m not exactly a pretty sight when I take off my shirt, or wear shorts-”

“Bull fucking shit.” Sans said, firm but tender. Grillby stopped talking immediately when he saw the determined glint in his smaller boyfriend’s eye.

**:::::::::**

“Grillby, you are perfect. We all have scars, but I will never be disgusted with yours, mental, or physical, or emotional. You are wonderful and beautiful, stunning really in anything you wear.” Sans started to say, pressing soft kisses down his neck and chest, lingering on certain areas and kissing every inch he could. He stopped when he reached his chest and pressed his ear against Grillby’s chest as one hand laced their hands together, the other going to his back and tracing the faded scars from so many years ago. Sans traced each one, pressing himself as close as he could to Grillby’s chest and smiled, murmuring,

“Your heartbeat is so nice. It’s strong and loud, just like you. The louder the heart, the stronger the person. You told me that, remember?” He said, pressing a kiss to his sternum before moving down to his hips and peppering kisses across the faded surgical marks, humming when he reached the tips of his pelvic bone. He released their hands to push off the covers and pull down Grillby’s sleep pants, leaving him his boxers. Sans didn’t want to make this excessively sexual; this was about letting Grillby know Sans knew how perfect he was for all his scars, no matter where they were. He deserved to be happy, no matter what.

“Sans, I’m not that strong-” Grillby whimpered but Sans huffed and said,

“Yes, you are. Your scars prove that. You’re strong enough to survive, Grillby O’Cain. I know you are. You have been through Hell more times than most people in the whole history of the world, but instead of burning and collapsing, you’ve come out each time. Every time. Sure, you have a few more marks, sure it hurt like fuck all to get them, but they didn’t defeat you. You survived another day, Grillby. Sometimes that’s all we can do.” Sans said, a firm conviction in his voice that stopped Grillby from saying anything for several long minutes. Sans smiled up at him before pressing soft, sweet kisses to the long, massive scars along Grillby’s right leg, murmuring,

“Beautiful, strong, genius, funny, sweet, savage, amazing, handsome, cute, caring, wonderful man… How did I get to have you as my own?” He pressed kisses to each inch of each scar, words mouthed against his skin and leaving Grillby a moment to figure out what Sans was saying. He buried his face in his arms, the elation he was feeling at the moment contrasting sharply with the lingering fear and terror.

**:::::::::**

Sans finally kissed his way to Grillby’s hips again before crawling up to his chest and laying his head against his chest, tucking Grillby as tightly as he could around his smaller body, carding one hand through his hair and the other tapped soft messages in morse code,  _I love you, You’re wonderful and strong, You’re beautiful, I love you for all your perfections and faults, it makes you who you are._ Grillby sighed and didn’t say anything for several long moments before he asked,

“Are you sure you don’t need stitches?” Sans huffed and wriggled the bandaged hand for Grillby to inspect.

“Washed it out with soap and lukewarm water; it wasn’t deep enough or long enough for stitches, sweetheart. Most of the weight came from your wrist, so I just had to hold onto the blade in case I had to wrench it away without breaking your wrist. Besides, after the bruise you gave Asgore, I think I can call in a break day if only to make sure you’re okay. He’ll understand.” Grillby hummed and buried himself in Sans’ shoulder, kissing the dark skin and even when he reached Sans’ t-shirt, pressed firm, sweet kisses along his shoulder. Sans giggled and Grillby smiled a little before he asked,

“What time is it?”

“About three in the morning. I was downstairs reading when you started to scream and I rushed upstairs, then the whole knife episode and now we’re here. Do you remember what happened earlier today?” Grillby shrugged and Sans nodded before deciding on a cliff notes version.

“Well, after got back to your restaurant, I fell asleep until lunch, during which you refused to speak to Asgore. Then, you gave his arm a pretty bad bruise and told him that he was a coward for using threats to coerce me into taking the case, not that I could really refuse it in the first place, but I was too upset to care at that point. You got him ice and apologized for losing your cool and getting so heated with him, then I stayed with you the rest of the day as I had nothing else to do at work, then Fatima forced us out the door around sixish. We got home, ate dinner and then showered before we walked the dogs around the forest for an hour or so, then you went to bed early, and I went to gaze at the stars before I went downstairs to read, since I didn’t want to wake you up. You looked so peaceful.” Grillby smiled and hummed his thanks, a comfortable silence falling between them before Sans started giggling-- Grillby was pressing butterfly kisses to his neck.

“You’re like whiskey, Grillby.” Sans giggled, slowly regaining control of himself.

“Why’s that?” he asked softly, now easing into calm.

“Because you whisk my heart into a frenzy.” Grillby snorted and shook his head.

“That was bad, Sans.”

“I got a chuckle, I’m taking that as a win, Grillby.” He said with an answering smile. “Do you want to get some hot chocolate or are you settling down?”

“I don’t want either of us to move…” He looked over at the doorway, where the dogs were watching with soft whimpers and whines and whistled twice. They came bounding over, leaping onto the bed and curling immediately at their feet. Sans chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to Grillby’s forehead, hand still in his hair scratching lightly at the side where the hair was starting to grow back in, smiling as Grillby started to almost purr in content.

“You’re like a cat, Grillby. Purrfect and- Oh.” He chuckled. Grillby had fallen asleep. Sans smiled and shimed so he could pull Grillby’s pants back up his legs then grabbed the covers and pulled them back over top them both before he turned out the light and wrapped himself back around Grillby. He smiled softly in the dark and pressed another kiss to his forehead, tapping out in morse code on Grillby’s back,

 _I love you, Grillby. I always will. Sleep well_. He felt a sleepy hand sign against his chest,

 _Love you, Sans._ Sans smiled and curled tightly around Grillby. They could sleep in tomorrow; it was a Friday and he could call in a break day, then pick up the twins from Toriel’s and give Asgore and Tori much needed time to spend together without fretting over their children as well. Sans smiled and made a mental note for the morning to call Asgore before he sank into a peaceful sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so to clear up some things: 
> 
> 1\. Grillby, from the start of _-_-_ was experiencing a PTSD nightmare, if you didn't notice the shift. Sans gave an over view of what happened after they left the trail. 
> 
> 2\. What Grillby did to Asgore in reality, was give him a bruise and gave him the same warning. That interaction really happened, but less dramatic. 
> 
> 3\. Grillby was held by the enemy, escaped by pure chance, and ran for days, barely functioning. Here is a list of his injuries: Second-degree burns from the electric treatment, long lash marks down his back, and cigarette burns in his shoulders, broken ribs, several deeply infected wounds, and a slight fever. He was found by the Healer in the abandoned village and treated for his wounds for about three weeks, but when he started to get better, the Healer started to experiment on him
> 
> 4\. The Healer, as Grillby never knew his name, IS NOT GASTER, nor is he affiliated with Gaster. He is a demented character who wanted to study the effects of local botany and such on a human being but as the village died off, he found Grillby and thought he could live, seeing as he escaped when no one else had. Torture at the Healer's hands: Breaking, mending, then rebreaking bone, most notably his wrists, ankles, toes, and fingers, before injecting a serum into Grillby at the back of his neck that was supposed to help mend bones by making the brain think they were healed. In reality, it gives you a REALLY fucked up version of reality and the Healer quickly used to to study the effects of the plant; he told Grillby lies (His wife and child had died in a fire, his child was being killed and he could do nothing to stop it, his best friend was dead, he killed them, etc.) and it really fucked Grillby up for a few months. He managed to escape after about three months of this and was found by a translator who took him to the nearest village, then alerted the military encampment nearby about what he had found. Through sheer luck, his team was there. 
> 
> 5\. Grillby has a vicious PTSD nightmare about all the horrific things in his past that molded his psyche in recent years, including Fuku and Meria's murders, and when Sans wakes up him, he manages to get his knife out, though Sans stops him by wrapping his own hands around the blade and Grillby's wrist.
> 
> 6\. As I said before, the reason Sans keeps using Grillbys name at the start and end of as many sentences as he can is to bring Grillby back faster. Even though all Grillby may hear is Grillby---Grillby---Grillby----Grillby it will help bring him back much faster because it let's him know that he has someone with him and his brain will latch on, metaphorically, to the familiar voice and stop spiraling much faster.


	8. Any Other Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks have passed since Sans was assigned the case with Gaster. Undyne has returned from a mission, Toriel no longer has stitches and it's movie night! Will the peace last? Or, like all things, will the fragile time shatter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS!!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR COMMENTS, KUDOS, BOOKMARKS, AND JSUT READING THIS. I love each and every single one of you, commenters who leave me sentences and those who leave me paragraphs, people who drop by with a kudos and those who bookmark it for later and people who just decided to read it cause it caught their attention. I mean it when I say thank you. Also, we are NO WHERE NEAR done. The C-4 hitting the fan of shit may have been a tad early. Or, really, something worse is going to happen soon. Not this chapter, as this chapter is nothing but fluff and happiness, because, after that last one, I think we all need it. There is dancing and happiness in this chapter, no pain. But there is buckets of it in the next chapter and gallons in the preceding ones. There are no trigger warnings in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy!! Comments make my month, kudos make my day and bookmarks make my week. As always, if you see any mistakes, leave me a comment and I will fix it as soon as I possibly can. Also, I drew art for the chapter!! The link will be below! On with the story!  
> No, wait, I lied.  
> DISCLAIMER!!!  
> I OWN NOTHING!!! UNDERTALE BELONGS TO TOBY FOX!!! I OWN NOTHING, aside from the plot of this fic and the OCs, I OWN NOTHING!!!!  
> Okay, now on with the story!  
> I hope you enjoy and that all is well!!
> 
> -RR
> 
> **Edit: I realized in the first chapter I mentioned Grillby had a younger brother; his name is Felix, he and Grillby are two years apart and he died at age twenty with his wife. Fuku is their child originally. Fuku came to Grillby and Meria when Felix and his wife, Amanda, died. Amanda had Fuku as a result of a one night stand, told Felix, who was there for her throughout the whole thing. They had already been friends since forever, so dating was short and they got married pretty quickly.
> 
> ART LINK!!  
> http://deleriousfromcoffee.tumblr.com/post/150614403987/so-i-drew-art-for-heaven-in-a-bottle-behold-gs

Sans smiled sleepily as he watched Grillby rush around the kitchen, adding something to the vegetables, lowering the stew to a simmer before dumping the rest of the vegetables inside, stirring for a minute before he pulled out the wooden spoon and tasted what was there with a finger before grabbing a spoon from the silverware drawer and holding the spoon out to Sans.

“Huh, what??” Grillby gave him a patient stare and sighed before he shoved the spoon into Sans’ mouth, making the smaller, half awake male squeak before he realized what it was and grinned around the spoon that was still sticking out of his mouth.

“Tasty! It’s your grandmother’s recipe, right??” and Grillby shook his head, smiling as he dropped a kiss to Sans’ temple but before he could answer, the oven beeped three times, meaning it was pre-heated. Grillby pushed off the island and started slicing a large loaf of bread before he answered,

“It’s mine, actually. Well, I took pieces from Grandmama’s and Grandda said it was the best thing he had ever tasted when I first made it, and Mum loved it too, so, yeah…” He trailed off and Sans hopped off the stool, pulling the spoon from his mouth and dropping it into the sink, where it fell with the harsh clatter of metal on metal. Neither man heard it as Sans wrapped his arms around Grillby’s waist and pressed his forehead into his middle back, humming as he tightened his arms incrementally as Grillby moved in the limited space. He finished cutting the bread and slathered butter on each slice before rolling it all together in tin foil. Sans moved enough to allow Grillby enough room to bend down, open the oven and slide the tin foil wrapped bread inside before closing it.

“Sans, what are you doing-” Grillby asked as Sans started to drag him into the living room.

“Stay right here. I’ll be right Bach.” Grillby rolled his eyes but he was smiling anyways, and he hadn’t moved from the middle of the room where Sans left him, so Sans smiled in return before running to the stairs, up to their bedroom and grabbed his iPod and speaker station before running back downstairs. Grillby had stayed in the same position as Sans left him and he watched, curious, as Sans plugged in the speaker to the wall before clicking through his playlist. When he found what he was looking for, he pushed pause, stuck the iPod into the speaker and went to Grillby, a growing smile on his face. Then, he took the small remote for the speaker out of his hoodie pocket, well it was Grillby’s hoodie but Sans had commandeered it as his own,and pushed play.

 **Well gonna write a little letter**  
**Gonna mail it to my local D.J.**  
**It's a rocking little record**  
**I want my jockey to play**  
**Roll over Beethoven**  
**Gotta hear it again today**

“Sans….” Grillby said, but the other man had ducked his head, trying to hide from his boyfriend. He was blushing so hard he was sure that his face would feel like it were on fire all the time. He felt a hand at his shoulder and another one under his chin, silently asking for him to look up. Sans did and saw the loving, soft look on Grillby’s face, his amber eyes almost pools of warm bronze as love and tenderness, and no small amount of humor, oozed from his very being.

“May I have this dance?” Sans smiled in return and Grillby pulled him close before they started to dance like fools, though to anyone else it would appear to be so coordinated, so smooth and seamless, one would think they had been born dancing with each other. Sans was pulled close before he spun around and around, one hand connected to Grillby’s before Grillby pulled him close again, then pushed him away, hands pulling them together and apart.

 **You know my temperature's rising**  
**And the jukebox blows a fuse**  
**My heart beating rhythm**  
**While my soul keeps singing the blues**  
**Roll over Beethoven**  
**And tell Tchaikovsky the news**

 **I got a rocking pneumonia**  
**I need a shot of rhythm and blues**  
**I think I caught it off the writer**  
**Sittin' down by the rhythm reviews**  
**Roll over Beethoven**  
**We're rockin' in two by two**

Sans started to laugh as Grillby pulled him around and around, before he started to swing, adding in a Charleston and pulling Sans up into his arms and spinning him around, t-shirt riding up his abs and back bent slightly so Sans was a little higher than his face. He pressed a soft kiss to his jaw and set him back down, before Sans was spun out again, before he spun back in and landed with an ‘oof’ on Grillby’s chest.

 **Well if you feel it and like it**  
**Well get your lover and reel and rock it**  
**Roll it over and move on up**  
**Just triffle further and reel and rock it**  
**Roll it over**  
**Roll over Beethoven**  
**A rocking in two by two - Ooo**

 **Well early in the morning**  
**I'm a giving you the warning**  
**Don't you step on my blue suede shoes**  
**Hey diddle diddle**  
**I'll play my fiddle**  
**Ain't got nothing to lose**  
**Roll over Beethoven**  
**And tell Tchaikovsky the news**

Grillby started to laugh as Sans held onto one of his hands and Charlestoned before kicking his legs up and pulling Grillby to him, wrapping one arm around his waist, Grillby copying him and they promenaded for three beats before turning to face each other and Grillby pulled him close, spinning them both around before passing Sans around his back twice, their hands changing from right to left and left to right before Grillby was spun around and Sans lead him in a twirl.

 **You know she wiggles like a glow worm**  
**Dance like a spinning top**  
**She's got a crazy partner**  
**Oughta see them reel an rock**  
**Long as she's got a dime**  
**The music will never stop**  
**Roll over Beethoven**  
**Roll over Beethoven**  
**Roll over Beethoven**  
**Roll over Beethoven**  
**Roll over Beethoven**  
**Dig to these rhythm and blues**

Grillby pulled Sans close before letting him fall away, their fingers interlacing, as they danced in a circle, legs kicking across their partner before Sans was spun out, reeled back in and Grillby spun him around once more before picking him up, back arching a little as he stared at Sans, smiling wide, before pressing soft kisses to his jaw and neck. Sans had a shyer smile on his face but it quickly grew as Grillby kissed him, giggles escaping as he let the man kiss his way up his neck. Slowly, Grillby let Sans fall through his arms till they were face to face and pressed several sweet, slow kisses to his lips, each one deeper than the last, but never frantic, or hungry, just sentimental and sweet.

“You up for another song, fire demon?” Sans asked softly, not out of fear for shattering the bubble of happiness that covered them, but more because he felt the situation called for it.

“So long as you’re my dance partner, absolutely. Besides, it’ll take more than one song to let the rest of dinner cook.” Sans smiled and Grillby set him down just as the next song came on. They danced to _Some Kind of Wonderful, Fine Brown Frame, Footloose, Great Balls of Fire, Rock n’ Roll Music,_ and _Whole Lotta Shakin’ Goin’ On_ before Grillby had to stop and go check the food, but he came back quickly enough.

Sans laughed, breathless, his hair wild and a little bit sweaty but Grillby pulled him into another swing dance as _Still Rock and Roll_ came on, followed by _Jump, Jive,_ an _’ Wail, Fast As You_ , and _Born to Boogie, Hit The Road Jack,_ and _C’est La Vie._ However, just as I _t Don’t Mean A Thing_ reached it’s peak in the middle of the song, Sans saw a flash of a camera and froze. Grillby looked down at his smaller boyfriend before craning his head backwards and blushing so hard his face turned redder than his hair and even his ears were affected, turning a light pink. There, standing in the doorway, was G, River, Undyne, Alphys, Muffet, Papyrus, Frisk on Papyrus’ back, and Mettaton, and the pair could hear Toriel and Asgore in the kitchen with Chara.

“Uh… um… Uh…” Sans tried to recover the ability to speak as Grillby turned around and raised an eyebrow, signing,

 _Is there a reason for your staring?_ But the threatening glare was lost on the others, and his blush didn’t help much to make him look threatening.

“You two are so adorable!” Alphys gushed, her eyes wide behind her glasses and Grillby hung his head and Sans came out from behind the taller man, asking as nonchalantly as he possibly could,

“S-so, uh… How long were you watching us dance?” Undyne grinned viciously and Sans gulped, but Papyrus was the one who answered,

“Since Hit the Road Jack, but that’s not important! Brother, you’re dancing! You haven’t danced since I was like, six! And I didn’t even know Grillby could dance!” Mettaton nodded and smiled as Frisk giggled and signed,

 _It was cute! I wish I could dance like that._ Grillby smiled and plucked them off Papyrus, holding them like a princess.

“Well, maybe Sans and I could teach you when you come over in a few days. Do you think Chara would like to learn as well?”

 _Of course, Fire Uncle! They love to dance!_ Frisk signed one handed, the other holding onto-

“Frisk, were you recording us with Chara’s camera?” They blushed and squirmed, trying to get out of his iron grip but Grillby wasn’t relenting. G, leaning against the living room wall, smiled that lazy smile and said,

“Aw, Grillby, don’t crush them. I told Frisk to do it, cause who knows when we’ll see you two dance like that again.”

“If this is the reaction, it’s gonna be a long ass time.” Sans muttered before he sighed and shrugged, a smile coming back to his face as his nerves started to abate.

“Alright, well now that the cat’s out of the bag, I guess this would be the purrfect time to remind you that we have dinner-”

“Oh shit! The stew!” Grillby yelped, almost a shout, before he ran into the kitchen, Frisk still in his arms. The others were shocked into silence at the noise the Scott had made, even Sans. He could count the number of times the Scott yelled, let alone screamed, on two hands, throughout the entire time he had known the man. While not exactly a yell or even a shout, it was still louder than anyone was used to from Grillby, especially since he rarely spoke at a conversation level around anyone else that wasn’t Sans or Papyrus.

“Well, tonight is just full of surprises.” Mettaton muttered before smiling and gesturing to the couch,

“Well come on, darlings! We have a movie night to start and a successful mission to celebrate! Undyne has returned hail and well, we have Sans and Grillby dancing, Toriel is well enough to move on her own again, and we get to eat Grillby’s wonderful cooking! Now, are we going to sit here like ducks or shall we actually have a movie night?” Mettaton had barely finished that sentence before Papyrus and Undyne were diving for the couch, wrestling for the best seat. Literally. Papyrus and Undyne were best friends, and sparring partners, and whenever the opportunity arose, one would tackle the other and start a wrestling match. Mettaton and Alphys cheered on their respective partner as G watched, a fond look on his face as River hummed beside him. Sans’ shoulders dropped and he sighed.

“Well, let’s just hope they don’t destroy the couch-”

“Sans.” River said suddenly. He turned to them, surprised at the abrupt tone of their voice. They wore jeans and a shirt that clung to their every curve, long hair braided and almost a whip as they turned to face him.

“What’s up River?” he asked, worry creeping into his gut like a chill from an open window to snow. They stared at him a moment longer, grey-blue eyes surrounded by smooth dark skin and laugh lines, but their lips were pursed in thought before the Indian sighed and pulled him into a hug. Sans, as ever confused by their actions, hugged them back before River let him go and said,

“For all your embarrassment, you must know that the sun only shines for so long. Bask while you can, and when it goes away, don’t despair. The moonlight is not as cold as it seems, though the night is always dangerous.”

“What-?” his head was reeling and River smiled patiently before they said,

“It’s just a bit of poetry dear. No need to worry. But always hold out hope for the sunrise, and don’t despair when it sets.”

“O-okay…” he muttered, thoroughly confused. River smiled once more before moving to talk with Muffet. G pushed off the wall and tapped Sans on the shoulder, smiling as he said,

“Yeah, I don’t understand them all the time either. Though, their advice is usually pretty good. How’ve you been, what with the case and such.” Sans watched his brother and friend wrestle on the couch, Papyrus trying to escape Undyne’s headlock and Undyne was trying to get free of Papyrus’ grip on her torso and the way he had tangled their legs together, forcing her to let go of him or be forced off the couch. Mettaton and Alphys were cheering the pair on, trying to bait the other into getting a rise and breaking their concentration. Muffet was calmly sitting in one of the reading chairs as River perched on the arm, the pair talking quietly about something. He could hear Grillby and Toriel talking in the kitchen, Chara and Asgore talking to Frisk at the island and he smiled, sighing.

“It’s going alright.” G looked at him for a moment before looping their arms together and dragging Sans upstairs but not before calling to Grillby,

“Oi, Grillby! I’m stealing Sans for a bit! We’ll be upstairs!” and he didn’t wait to hear a response before he pulled Sans up the stairs, past the dogs, who had decided to nap on their bed, and then out the side door to the small deck. He closed the door and forced Sans to sit down as he leaned against the railing and reached into his coat to grab a bag of gummi bears.

“Why are you lying, Sans.” It wasn’t a question. He popped a few of the gummi’s into his mouth and held the bag out for Sans to take some. He sighed and took a handful, eating them one at a time as he answered.

“It’s just easier, sometimes. I told Grillby and Paps how I feel about this damn case, even Asgore, but he doesn’t listen. I can’t tell him about Gaster, cause if I do, he’ll want me on this case even more-”

“Sans, calm down.” G said, suddenly in his face. He was crouching, resting on the balls of his feet as he leaned back on his heels, so he was able to look up at Sans’ face. He set down the gummi bears and sighed, running a hand through his hair, tugging at it a little before he said,

“Gaster won’t touch you if he knows what he’s doing. He’s probably not even here, okay? It maybe someone using his name, you know how he was. Secretive bastard to the core, for all that he cared about you and Papyrus.” Sans sniffed and G smiled, handing him the Gummi Bears once more.

“How do you know that.” He said, though he already knew the answer. G huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Sans, I was the one who watched you and Papyrus so you didn’t go off the deep end. I got you two out, I made sure no one came after you. I was Gaster’s second in command for so long I know him better than your mother did, and when I met Ariel, I got out too. You know that. I got Asgore to look at your and Papyrus’ files, made sure you two were okay. I will be damned if that bastard gets anywhere near you two again.” Sans sniffed and sighed, leaning forward into his old bodyguard and friend, resting so his head was against G's shoulder.

“I know… It just… I just… I just can’t go back to that life, G. I just can’t live that way again. Please tell me you haven’t heard anything about him coming back.”

“Sans, I haven’t heard anything from anyone. All I know is that someone is stirring up some shit in the underworld, and things are going to change.”

“I thought you said you cut your contacts to the underground.” Grillby’s voice cut through the pair like a knife and Sans jolted upwards, looking terrified before he saw Grillby’s expression. Instead of anger or even a blank mask, he saw curiosity and worry.

“Care to explain?” He asked and G sighed, patting Sans’ back and Grillby sat next to Sans, pulling him into his side and motioning for G to take the other chair. The taller man nodded and wordlessly stood before eating another handful of gummi bears and sitting.

“So, explanation?” Grillby asked and G nodded, leaning forward so his elbows rested on his knees, hood almost over his head as the gummi bears hung between his legs, left hand almost crushing the top.

“Okay. You know about Sans and Papyrus’ past, right?” at Grillby’s nod, G continued.

“So, then you know that I was born into the Family too, that I became Gaster’s second in command soon as I turned seventeen because I was very, very good at what I did? I’m thirty-five now, Grillby. I was part of that life for longer than I care to remember. When Sans and Papyrus came along, three years apart to boot, I was in charge of keeping them safe, of keeping them from going off the deep end. But, when Sans met you and Papyrus met Mettaton, my job was more of keeping them from going too far. Well, I did the opposite. I encouraged them to get the hell out of the life we were living.” He paused to eat another two handfuls of gummi bears before continuing,

“I got out when I met my wife, and I lost contact with Sans for a few years. Then, he graduates college at nineteen, goes back for a year and a half to get his doctorate, and goes into the FBI, the same agency that I was in. Asgore and I had become good friends quickly and we were climbing the ranks together very quickly, then Asgore got the idea to create Under Tale. He recruited Asriel, Undyne and Alphys right off the bat, then I got him to recruit Sans soon as he got his agent status, and when Mettaton and Papyrus got their agent status', I got him to recruit them as well." 

“Okay.” Grillby nodded, before adding, “That doesn’t explain why you still have connections to the underworld.” G gave a solemn smile and laughed bitterly.

“Grillby, I left for good once I had a family. And I lost them, I vowed to never return to that hell. Not when I worked so hard to get out of it. I keep the contacts because they’re useful informants and if I can, I try to go and visit my brother for a few months out of the year when things start to come back and bite me in the ass. Not that they don’t anyways, and they’ve gone after me and my brother before, but then again, we were the top fighters before Sans and Papyrus were born.”

“That makes sense.” G stared at Grillby for a full minute before he busted out laughing, a rolling timber that rose and fell in pitch, like he was trying to talk.

“ ** _Sans, you have one odd bastard for a boyfriend_** ,” Sans smiled and laughed as Grillby looked confused, looking from one to the other. Sans sobered enough to translate,

“He said you’re an odd bastard for a boyfriend.” Grillby’s eyebrow climbed higher and higher and he asked,

“Why is that odd?”

“Why? God above, Grillby! I told you that my brother and I killed people who came after us and you’re acting like I asked you for a cup of tea!”

“I don’t see anything wrong with fighting to protect what’s important to you. Family, friends, lovers -- If someone from either of your lives came back and tried to cause harm, I know I wouldn’t hesitate to kill them. Gets rid of one more scumbag, if you ask me.” G sobered and stared at Grillby as he said,

“Vigilante style? Why Grillby, I never knew you had it in you-”

“It’s not that, G.” he snapped back, voice a little higher than conversation level. G immediately stopped talking and stared at Grillby patiently.

“Then please, explain.” Sans watched his boyfriend curiously as Grillby took a deep breath and began,

“I was in war, G. You know that. I know how to judge a person, if they’re attacking out of self defense and fear or if they’re going for the kill. Someone who’s hunting you, stalking your every step, trying to find you and hurt you and all those you love isn’t doing it out of self defense. They’re doing it to kill you because of revenge or because they feel like it, or maybe because they’re unhinged. Anyway you slice that, it always comes out the same. If they’re attacking you out of fear, out of self defense, you provoked them to react that way, and all you do is disarm them and knock them out, then haul them to the police or wait for them to wake up and see what the hell happened. It’s that simple, at least in layman's terms.” G nodded and smiled.

“You’re a good man, Grillby O’Cain.” Grillby blushed and Sans smiled, pressing a kiss to his jaw then his cheek before he curled tighter into Grillby’s arms and fell asleep easily.

“Well, that’s not entirely unexpected.” G muttered, staring at the sleeping Sans and Grillby smiled, running his fingers through his hair as G ate more of the gummi bears.

“I thought you smoked.” Grillby said after several long minutes of comfortable silence. G sighed and shook his head.

“Not for the last few months, seeing as my asthma has decided to return and make life hell. So, to quit, nicotine patches every few days and gummi bears. Works pretty well.” Grillby nodded and the pair fell into easy, comfortable silence, broken only by Sans’ soft snoring and the occasional crinkle of the bag as G ate gummi bears.

“Where did you learn to dance?” G asked suddenly and Grillby blinked, focusing back in on the moment at hand.

“My grandda wanted to be sure that I could dance, and since my Mum was always so busy at the hospital, he taught me to cook, how to dance, and how to sew. He always said a good man can do one or two things, but a great man can do anything.”

“Huh. What happened to him? And your father? And your mother? Did they die?” Grillby was used to G’s incredibly blunt way of asking questions and though he appreciated it, it was still startling sometimes when that intense green stare was focused in on him, the blank look that usually accompanied it tempered by years of friendship. Most wouldn’t have noticed the way his shoulder’s shifted, the softer look at the edges of that stare, and the way his lips were curved ever so slightly in a frown of concern. To anyone else, they would have seen a hard gaze and a cruel look in his eyes, a not quite smirk on his face and think him rude. Grillby blinked and sighed, pulling Sans closer like he were a teddy bear and rested his head on top of Sans’ before he answered,

“They’re both still alive; my grandda was fifty-six when I was sixteen, my mum was thirty. My da died in the war when I was five, before we moved to the States. My mum was a nurse and had me pretty early, more out of fear that da wouldn’t come back, and so she, my grandma, and my grandda raised me, though Gran died when I was four. I don’t remember her very much. Ah, sorry. You probably don’t want to hear my whole backstory-”

“Grillby, I’ve known you for five years and I know next to nothing about your past. This would be better with a beer, but gummi bears are just as good.” He smiled and handed the large bag to Grillby, who smiled and took a handful before handing the bag back to G.

“Now, you were saying? We have some time before the others come looking for us. If you don’t want to speak, we can sign. Roman does that sometimes when he’s too tired to speak.”

“Ah, right. Well, you know a lot about me meeting Sans; I’m pretty sure you saw all the photo albums and heard those stories, right?”

“Heh, Grillby, I helped raise him. I know all about your high school years. But what happened before then? I know you met Meria is college, that you adopted Fuku, and well… What happened afterwards…” G trailed off for a moment, falling silent for a minute before he continued,

“But I know almost nothing about your past.”

“Well, alright. Get comfortable. Well, my mum and da had me when mum was about nineteen. Yeah, young, huh?” G looked a little confused, so Grillby motioned for him to ask whatever was on his mind.

“Wouldn’t her parents have thrown her out?”

“Nope. Gran had Mum when she was eighteen, so it’d be a little hypocritical of her. Nah, once I was born, mum and da got married when mum was twenty and da was twenty-one, then Mum went back to school and got her medical degree for nursing. Da stayed home and worked odd jobs to make sure that I was taken care of, then once we were financially stable, he was drafted and sent to war. I saw him only a few times in person after that, and when Felix was born, my little brother.” At G’s confused look, he explained,

“Da was in the Black Watches, so he had a hell of a time. Though, he always called us when he could, made sure that I knew he loved me, Felix, and mum and Granda and Gran everytime he was home. He started to teach me how to cook, and taught me how to read and write before every other child in school, he’d bring mum daffodils and narcissi, and he taught me to ride a bike when I was five, he taught Felix how to build kites and flew them with us in the highlands, where it was windiest. He was an amazing man.”

“When did he die?”

“Overseas, a few days before Valentine’s Day. He had come home around Halloween and was able to stay until the middle of January, then his team had to be deployed. When I heard the news, I almost broke mentally. I just couldn’t believe it, to be honest. Felix was confused as well, but he was three. He didn’t fully remember Dad. I thought it was some sick joke and that he was going to walk through the door any day, swing me into his arms and carry me around town, laughing. He had bought me a puppy for Christmas, a black lab I named Guinness after his favorite beer. After that, Mum had to work longer days and nights and Grandda took care of me and Felix while Mum was away. He taught me how to cook, taught both of us how to dance and sew, said a good man can do one or two things, a great man can do anything, like I said earlier. Mum was there for us too, and I knew she loved us but I never wanted to be any trouble, so I grew up quickly.” He paused and ate a few of the gummi bears in his hand.

“I cooked my own breakfast by the time I was ten, and I took Felix to school, helped him with his homework, made his lunch for school, and helped make dinner, I kept my grades up and when we moved, I didn’t make a fuss. I just packed my things and told my few friends goodbye, and kept Felix from bawling on the plane by playing hand games and reading to him. Coming to America was… Strange. I was older than several children in the classes I was put in and I jumped ahead a few grades because it was too easy for me. Felix made friends at the drop of the hat though, not that I’m very surprised. He always had more of Dad’s personality in him, while I was more like Mum. Sweet to some people, savage to others. Middle school was hell; I was teased for my accent, for being gangly and awkward, for being a red head, anything they could think of, they’d attack me and they went at it maliciously. When they attacked me verbally, I didn’t respond, so when they started insulting my family, something in me snapped. I beat the shite out of this one brat who was in eighth grade when I was a sixth grader, then their friends beat me black and blue. I think they expected me to cry, but all it did was make me angrier. I punched one kid so hard he swallowed two teeth. After that, they left me alone, but then again, everyone left me alone.” He ate more of the gummi bears and sighed. G wordlessly passed him the bag again. He took another handful.

“High school and puberty changed me drastically. I cooled off in middle school after that attack, but no one wanted to be near me, though plenty still made fun of me, which is funny because I got better grades than any of them. I gained a lot of muscle, my eyesight improved, though I needed glasses to read things sometimes, and apparently I turned into a hunk. But, it was also the time when my grandda got sick, so sick I was afraid he was going to die, so instead of channelling my anger into physical violence, I channelled it into working out, cooking, sewing and dancing. I love to cook still, and I can embroider to rival Muffet, and I can still dance pretty well, but as you saw, I also started smoking, and I went through the whole ‘punk’ phase. Though, I guess, I never really left it. Heh. Felix always teased me about that, though I did help him when he got his earring stuck, and he loved to sit on my back while I did pushups. He was so light...” G nodded and smiled.

“You met Sans on the Fourth of July when he saved your ass from those muggers too.”

“Oh yeah… It was by the lake and completely dark out. Had I been a little smarter, I would have brought my cell or maybe a knife, anything better than a pack of fags and a lighter. But, as luck would have it, just as they were about to shoot me, and I was already stabbed, Sans appeared and killed three of them before he made the last guy look like he shot his own brains out. God, that was gory. But, instead of running, I just kinda sat there, like an idiot, bleeding profusely, and said, ‘Well that was certainly a bloody surprise. There’s enough brain there to starve a zombie.” And he just started laughing, calling me an idiot before he noticed I was bleeding all over the place. When he got me home, my mum almost had a heart attack, Grandda looked angry and scared and Felix looked pertrified that his big brother was bleeding so much. Mum made him stay the night and didn’t call the police when she noticed he was covered in blood, and the look in his eyes. I think she chalked it up to shock and left it at that, though I wouldn’t be surprised if she knew what Sans had done. After that, we became pretty good friends.”

“Hmn. I was worried when Sans didn’t come home that night, and I knew Gaster would have killed me had Sans not called later and said that he stopped someone from being mugged on his turf and got the guy home, said it was a student he went to school with. Gaster was just happy Sans was alright and then you two became closer than melted crayons and I think Gaster was just happy Sans was able to appear more normal, less dead eyed. I think he meant to use you, try and cultivate you too if only to keep Sans happy. But, we all know how that one turned out.” Grillby wrapped his arms tighter around Sans, as if that alone were enough to keep him from being taken, as if that could keep him from being taken. G looked a little confused before he asked,

“What happened to your brother, Felix?” Grillby went quiet and squeezed Sans a little tighter.

“He died several years ago, in a car crash with his wife. I was only twenty-two, and dating Meria. We adopted Fuku, his daughter, and then she and Meria died almost six years ago, shortly after we had been married.” G went silent and leaned over, clapping Grillby’s shoulder gently before he sighed and stood, fixing Grillby with that same green eyed stare -and though he was completely blind in his left eye, the green was still slightly visible through the glossy blue-white, and added to the haunting, disturbing effect- and said,

“Keep him safe, Grillby. He and Pap have had enough Hell.”

“I would rather die than let him be taken from me, from the life we built.” Grillby swore solemnly and G nodded, though a sad smile was on his face before it vanished and he grinned widely,

“Well, we should go and make sure that the others haven’t torn the living room apart and that dinner didn’t get burned. You know how they all are.” Grillby looked nervous and stood, holding Sans like a bride, though his knee suddenly buckled and he flopped back onto the couch. G winced and picked up Sans instead, easily maneuvering him to his back, where Sans clutched like a koala bear, before he helped Grillby stand.

“Cold getting to you?” Grillby huffed and nodded, rubbing his metal leg and wincing. G nodded and wrapped one arm under Sans and wrapped the other around Grillby’s waist.

“Come on, I’ll help you to the stairs.” The two conscious men made their way slowly to the stairs before Grillby stopped and held onto the railing that blocked off the side from the guest room, where the wall stopped before continuing upwards in a gentle slope to the ceiling, and moved his leg up and down, bending his knee slowly but purposefully before he nodded.

“Alright, I’m all good, thanks G.” He smiled and G nodded in return.

“I’ll be down in a minute, I’m going to try and wake Sansy up.” Grillby nodded and made his way downstairs. Soon as he was out of earshot, G turned his head to look at Sans, who, for all intents and purposes, still looked asleep. But G knew better. He also knew that Grillby hadn’t fallen by accident on the balcony.

“Why’d you make your own boyfriend fall?” He asked softly and Sans buried his face in the older man’s neck.

“I’m asleep, remember?”

“Well for someone asleep, you sure have good aim. Why’d you do it?”

“It wasn’t that I wanted to… I just wanted to know what you guys talked about.” Sans muttered and G snorted.

“You were awake. You don’t shift that much when you’re asleep. You’re like the dead, I would know. You’ve fallen asleep often enough on me for me to know, though I’m surprised Grillby didn’t-”

“I’m pretty sure he did, or he thought I was having a nightmare again before I settled down. I love him to pieces, I really do… I just wish that he would know there’s no way to stop Gaster when he wants some-” Sans was cut off when G shook him and started climbing down the steps with the ease of someone used to carting around children.

“Shut up, Sans. Grillby loves you so much, Sans. I’m pretty sure he would kill the first person who posed a threat to you. I know every person downstairs, barring Frisk, would do the same, though they would give them a glare that would probably make their soul crawl, you know how good they are at that. Hell, Chara would stab someone if they had half a chance. I have been teaching them how to defend themselves for a reason, you know.”

“Gerard-”

“Not done yet, Sans. Let Gaster rest in the past. If he comes to surface, I’ll shoot the mother fucker myself before I let him near you or Pap, or anyone else. That I promise.” Sans hid his face in G’s hood, trying to bury himself there like he was a little kid again, not that it worked well then either. G huffed a laugh and sighed, shaking his head.

“Come on Sans, no reason to act like the kids I work with at the hospital. You’re like Steph or Allan. They seem to think that they can hide out in my hood forever, and just last week Theo stole my hoodie. I had to wait for her to fall asleep until she let go.” Sans smiled at the soft tone in his friend’s voice, so rare as it was when he was usually speaking unless it was to children, or when his friends were in a panic.

“Thanks, G.” He muttered before they reached the bottom of the stairs and G gave him a smile over his left shoulder and muttered back,

“Don’t do something stupid.” Which translated to: _You’re welcome_. Suddenly, the man was picking up speed and Sans had to hold on a little tighter or else risk falling off, not that it mattered very much because he was unceremoniously dropped into Undyne’s lap before he plopped himself across the couch, laying across everyone and posing dramatically. Papyrus and Mettaton were laughing and Undyne was screeching while Sans simply shrugged and settled into the piece of the couch Undyne shoved him onto as Alphys looked confused and a little winded but she was still smiling, giggling softly as Toriel watched them from the arm chair, Chara and Frisk sitting on her lap as Asgore leaned against the side of the chair. Muffet had commandeered the other chair and was sharing it with Vera, though the poor woman looked mildly confused as to why she was sitting almost entirely on Muffet’s lap, Asriel perched on the arm. River was watching everything with a small smile and was simply sitting on the fireplace hearth, which was raised a foot and a half off the ground. Grillby was in the kitchen, working with dinner. He looked into the other room and rolled his eyes.

“Well, this isn’t entirely surprising.” he sighed before yelling above the noise,

“Dinner’s ready, you animals!” Everyone jumped up at that, G being toppled to the floor before Papyrus helped him stand, though the twins still made it to the kitchen first, eager to eat Grillby’s food. The scottsman laughed and let them grab their portions first, helping them ladle out the thick, brothy meat and vegetable stew. Papyrus, Sans, Mettaton, Undyne, Alphys and G followed them, followed by Muffet, Vera, Asriel, River, Toriel and Asgore. It was only when everyone had gotten stew and a slice or two of bread did Grillby serve himself. They all had already filtered back into the living room, grabbing their preferred drinks; Undyne, Alphys, Asgore and Toriel had grabbed water, Frisk, Chara and Papyrus milk, while Sans, G and Grillby had grabbed San Pellegrino; G hated to taste of alcohol, and Sans and Grillby didn’t like to drink when the twins were over. Muffet, River, Asriel and Vera all had tea.

They settled in to watch the rest of the movie, this time _The Titantic_ , before they all started to tear the science of it apart. Well, G started it, then everyone else joined in.

“Oh come on! She’d fall if you held her like that!” G jibed, shaking his head as he soaked up some of the broth with the thick bread slice. River snickered and shook their head, leaning against him as Alphys added,

“I- I highly doubt t-that one could fall from that height w-when they are being supported from b-behind.”

“Oh, please don’t start another physics debate…” Undyne groaned but it was too late. Alphys and Sans glared at each other, tension starting to rise.

“Okay, Al, you know I love you, right?” She nodded and Sans smiled, and said,

“Then I must be stew and point out the meat of your problem this thyme. In physics, there's several types of force. Given how high the Titanic was, adding in the speed of maybe sixteen knots, the force of the wind would threaten to topple Rose into the water, and bring Jack along with her, unless Jack suddenly has the ability to turn his legs to metal, or he’s riveted his feet to the floor.”

“Well, there’s also the cross wind! T-there’s n-nothing that says Jack isn’t keeping h-her from f-falling while they’re standing there!” She snapped back and Sans sighed, about to retort, when Grillby pulled his head around and kissed him senseless. Sans froze for a moment before he sank into the kiss, humming as he did so.

“Oh, gross!” He heard Chara laugh and Frisk giggled. Before Toriel could reprimand them for the sudden make out session, however, Grillby stopped and pulled away, confusion written across his face.

“Sans, what the hell is that in your mouth?”

 “I assumed it was your tongue.” Papyrus quipped and Sans could have hugged his brother had Grillby let him go- Oh. He looked down and realized he had climbed onto his lap, straddling his hips, and Grillby’s arms were wrapped like iron around his waist. Blinking away the euphoria of the sudden kiss, the fact his brother had made a quip, and the heat that was radiating off Grillby, he stuck out his tongue and leaned away enough for Grillby to see.

“I put back in my tongue piercing.” He said as if that explained everything. Grillby blinked a few times before raising his eyebrow.

“Why did you ever take it out?” However, before Sans could answer, Undyne was up and off the couch, landing beside them on the floor with a solid ‘thump’, a wide smirk on her face.

“You have a tongue piercing and didn’t tell us?!”

“Oh yeah, brother’s had one for two years now. I don’t think he has any more new ones, though..." Papyrus mused before G started snickering and added,

“Oh, he has more than a tongue piercing.” Sans went red as Papyrus and Grillby nodded, seemingly remembering.

“Gerard!” Sans yelped in warning, but it wasn’t very effective. CB and Callhaen barked once in excitement before they settled back down at Chara and Frisk’s side, though by now everyone was staring at Sans in curiosity, and even Grillby looked curious.

“Oh, no, you don’t! How many piercings does he have?!” Undyne asked when Sans tried to bury himself in Grillby’s chest. G snickered and shook his head before he held up a hand and started to tick off each piercing he knew about.

“Well, he and I went together one day to get our tongues pierced, then he has both ears from the arc to the bottom of the lobe, but he rarely wears them outside special occasions, so that’s fifteen, seven on each ear and then his tongue. I know he went to get a piercing when I was getting ink, but I have no idea where-” Papyrus suddenly interjected with a laugh before adding,

“It’s his belly button!” Grillby looked down at his boyfriend, obviously confused.

“Okay, I knew about the other ones, but…. How come I’ve never seen that one?” Sans lifted his head and looked two inches to the left of Grillby before he stuttered,

“Ah...Uh… You… Never asked?” That sent everyone else into a fit of laughter, Grillby included. Sans just buried his face in Grillby’s chest and beat his fists against his boyfriend’s pecs, trying and failing to get him to stop laughing.

“Wait, Uncle G has a tattoo?! You have ink and we’ve never seen it?!” Chara demanded and the blonde went a little red-faced before he sighed and relented. He pulled off his trademark black jacket and white sweater before pulling the light green shirt he wore underneath off as well and turned around, though he was just as muscular as Grillby and Papyrus. In between his broad shoulders, running down his back, were a pair of wings, detailed to the last feather, and in between his shoulder blades, in calligraphy, were three names; _Roman, Ariel, Fia_  with the birth and death dates of _Ariel_ and _Fia_  underneath their name in small black ink.

“They’re beautiful…” Alphys said softly and G pulled his shirt back on, then his sweater and jacket, blushing profusely.

“Aww, don’t be like that, G! It’s beautiful line work, and I have to say, it looks pretty bad ass. It’s like you’re an angel or something!” Asriel said and G blushed violently at the comment. River smiled and gave him a one-armed hug.

“I am very proud of my artwork turning out so well.”

“Wait, River, you drew that?!” Undyne demanded and they shook their head.

“No, that would be Roman’s doing. I merely did the tattoo work.”

“Can I get a tattoo?” Chara and Frisk asked at the same time, and River laughed, shaking their head.

“Wait a few more years, dears. You are young yet, la-la-la.” They hummed, smiling. Toriel let out a sigh of relief, having been fully prepared to lecture her children in the matters of piercings and tattoos. She didn’t mind if they wanted their ears pierced, or even their belly buttons, but they would most certainly be waiting on a tattoo. Forever. The twins, like everyone else, could read Toriel’s line of thought and River smiled pleasantly.

“If you want your ears pierced, I can do that as well, but ask your mother first. I could do so, but I would rather not pull the tail of a she-wolf.” Toriel blushed, stammering, trying to find a way to correct River but gave up after a few moments, realizing they were right.

“Anyways, shall we continue this movie night or no? As much as I love the talk of body art, we have only watched one movie and there are still more to see before morning.” Muffet interrupted with a patient smile and talk turned to the next movie, _The Titanic_ credits rolling with Celine Deion crooning in the background.

 _Fire Uncle, do you have any piercings?_ Frisk asked and Grillby nodded before signing back,

 _I have my tongue and ears pierced, though I have no put them in for several years. I know my tongue piercing is still there, however, I checked a few weeks ago, and my ears have yet to completely close up._ Frisk nodded before asking,

 _Do you have any tattoos?_ Grillby shook his head.

 _No, sweetheart, I don’t. I have too many scars to have a clear enough canvas, so to speak, for a good tattoo._ Frisk nodded and crawled into his lap, Sans having stood to grab some blankets as he was perpetually cold. The others seemed to have settled on a movie and _Big Hero 6_ started to play. G already looked upset and Undyne was cuddling Alphys as Papyrus and Mettaton held each other. Grillby, who’d seen the movie multiple times due to Frisk and Chara’s preference, as well as the many sick days he had taken when his PTSD had taken it’s toll, was almost impervious to the feelings that the movie would cause.

“I don’t get it, why’s everyone so upset already? The fuuu-fruitcake movie hasn’t even started!” Flowey said, awkwardly correcting himself at Toriel’s sharp glare. Muffet turned to look at the hacker and simply shook her head as Vera sighed.

“You’ll understand.”

“Who’ll understand what now?” Sans asked, having returned with his blanket haul. He draped one over Papyrus and Mettaton and G and River before leaving the rest to the others and grabbing the largest blanket for himself, Grillby and Frisk. He draped it around Grillby’s shoulders and tucked it around Frisk’s side before closing the blanket as he took his place at Grillby’s side, snuggling into his boyfriend’s warmth and leaning into the one-armed embrace Grillby managed with Frisk held in place with his other arm.

“Flowey’s never seen Big Hero 6!” Papyrus said and Sans shook his head at the hacker.

“Oh Flowey…. You’ll understand when you’re older.”

“The Hell is that supposed to mean?!” He snapped back but G leaned around Papyrus, having claimed a spot on the couch for him and River, and glared. The hacker stopped talking immediately.

“Just. Watch.” He said softly and Flowey nodded, not in any hurry to risk G’s temper. As the night progressed, jokes and movies were exchanged and shut down and as the clock struck two thirty am, Sans managed to call,

“Hey, we have room in the extra guest rooms if any of you want to stay the night.” G yawned and nodded.

“I think Frisk, Chara, Toriel, Asgore, Pap and Mtt can stay here, if you guys finished renovating the other guest rooms.”

“Yeah, last year.” Sans nodded, yawning widely.

“Alright. Everyone else can come and stay at my place. I have the extra room, and it’s hell of a lot more comfortable than sleeping on the couch or a chair.” Asriel, Muffet, Undyne, Alphys and Vera nodded, wishing everyone else a good night/day and following G out the door, River nodding and waving goodbye before they closed the door behind them. Sans and Papyrus grabbed the sleeping twins and carried them up to bed before waking them long enough to get them to change for bed before they were out cold. Papyrus smiled and gently tucked Frisk in as Chara watched Sans, eyes half open.

“What’s up, sweetpea?” He asked softly and Chara signed against his hand,

 _Will you read me a bedtime story?_ Sans smiled and nodded, grabbing Papyrus’ favorite book from their childhood, _Fluffy Bunny plays Hide and Seek_ , from the shelf and sat at the foot of their bed and began softly,

“Fluffy Bunny hopped up the hill and said, I wonder where my brother is-” But before he could get any further, Chara had fallen asleep. Sans chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to their forehead before doing the same to Frisk. He turned on the nightlight they couldn’t sleep without, bathing their faces in a soft purple glow and joined Papyrus at the door, who softly shut the door till it was only slightly open. They crept away, down the hall, till they reached the second bedroom where Papyrus and Mettaton would crash when it was just the four of them having a long night. Papyrus hugged his brother tightly, lifting him off the ground easily, and whispered,

“Sleep well, Sans. I love you.” Sans clutched his brother’s hoodie and mumbled back,

“You too, Paps. I love you most.” Papyrus chuckled and squeezed his brother tightly, dropping a kiss to his temple like he was the older brother trying to comfort his younger brother, and let him down. Mettaton came up as Sans was passing the stairs and hugged him gently before patting his shoulder and saying softly,

“Good night Sans. Asgore and Tori are already upstairs and in their room.”

“Is Tori alright?”

“Yes, she got her stitches removed a few days ago, though she has yet to return to school. The twins have off tomorrow, I believe, a holiday or teacher work day, something like that. Anyways, sleep well darling.” Sans smiled and sighed before he made it to his and Grillby’s room and quickly changed for bed, feeling a lightness he hadn’t felt since he was assigned to the case two weeks ago.

“Hey lovely bones,” Grillby muttered as he climbed into bed and pulled him close, tucking himself around Sans. Sans hummed in return before he pressed a soft kiss to Grillby’s lips, murmuring,

“Night. Love you.”

“Good night, Sans. I love you more,” Grillby said with a smile before they both fell asleep, peaceful and empty dreams, and the others body heat contained within the covers and blankets all that followed them that night as they dropped into unconsciousness.


	9. 'Dem Dry Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Grillby's lazy days are starting to come to an end. Sans and Papyrus' case is leading them down dark, darker and yet more darker paths that they would rather stay burned and buried, and Grillby is worrying about his lover, and trying to get past his own ghosts. Sans is a star, burning bright. But, is he like a real star, and his light is only shining through because he died long ago? Grillby is a rock, steady and calm. But, even the thickest, most sturdy rocks can crumble and break when enough force is applied to them. Blood and flower petals, kisses and nail pulling. The dichotomy is dizzying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY MOTHER OF GOD, YOU GUYS!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUDDEN WATERFALL OF KUDOS AND COMMENTS AND READERS!!! HERE’S AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER FULL OF FLUFF AND ANGST AND PLOT, OKAY?! Also, this chapter took WAY TOO LONG to write, and it was kinda hard, tiba honest, fluff to angst and gore, etc. But holy shit... I wasn't expecting that but thank you all none the less!! Okay, so some brief explainations. THERE IS NO RELATIONSHIP ABUSE. NONE. The summary, at the end, is flipping between Sans and Grillby's domestic life, and their own really fucked up past experiences, or what Sans and Papyrus do in this chapter. Which leads me to my next point, TRIGGER WARNING: GORE, MILDLY HEAVY TORTURE (though the people are OC's and they're assholes, don't torture people), A LOT OF GORE, BLOOD, MILD SEXUAL CONTENT AND ATTEMPTED SEXUAL ASSAULT, PTSD ATTACKS, GUNS, KNIVES, A LOT OF BLOOD. I AM NOT KIDDING. READ. THE. TAGS. ALL THE TRIGGER WARNING AREAS WILL START AND END WITH +++++ IN BOLD.  
> This chapter, for the PTSD, isn't going to be like chapter seven, it's more vague, but I wanted to mention it anyways. As for the blood, this is a spy au and Sans and Papyrus have to torture and kill people to get what they need sometimes. There is going to be a torture scene and Sans is a call boy, so he has to get close to the clients before he can knock them out. That includes mild sexual content and Sans is almost sexually assaulted but he shuts it down. By tranquilizing them. I'm serious, read the damn tags. Anyways, on another note, this work is completely unbeta'd, as I am my own beta, so if you see any kind of mistake, grammar, plot, character, etc, leave me a comment with the mistake and I will fix it soon as I can! Well, that's enough babbling. On with the story!  
> No, wait, I lied.  
> DISCLAIMER!!! I OWN NOTHING!!! UNDERTALE BELONGS TO TOBY FOX!!! I OWN NOTHING, aside from the plot of this fic and the OC's in it, I OWN NOTHING. Okay, now on the story! I hope you enjoy and that all is well!
> 
> -RR

There was a peaceful silence stretching over the room, the early sun rise casting lines from the window, crawling across the carpet languidly. The wind was starting to pick up, the November air turning from crispiness that matched a good apple, teeth sinking into exposed skin, to a savage bite of an angry bear, fully trying to maul whoever was stupid enough to be outside without at least two layers of warmth. But inside the room, there was warmth, the bed’s occupants curled together as the taller of the two gave off enough heat to rival the Sahara in the peak of summer, or a small sun was more accurate. The smaller was the opposite, so cold it was like he were ice, but the dichotomy worked well; Grillby kept Sans warm and Sans kept Grillby cool. There was nothing but the sound of soft, even breathing filling the room with silence. Well, until Grillby’s alarm went off, a raven caw that shattered the silence like a scream in a dead silent church.

“Mnprh…” Sans moaned, burying his head in Grillby’s chest as Grillby threw his hand over, groping for the clock before slamming his fist down and stopping the alarm. They sighed, Grillby wide awake and Sans refusing to open his eyes, trying to make the moment last far longer than it would.

“Come on, lovely bones. We have to get up.” Grillby murmured at his temple and Sans huffed, shaking his head, pressing his nose into Grillby’s neck and whining softly.

“It’s cold out there, I don’t wanna move…. Ten more minutes?” Grillby smiled and nodded, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Sure thing, lovely bones. Though, don’t you ever get tired of sleeping?” He asked, already anticipating the pun that was coming. Sans smirked sleepily and yawned,

“Nope, I can do it with my eyes closed.” Grillby huffed a laugh before he reached over to his bedside table and turned it on, before flipping through to the camera app and turned it to selfie mode.

“Hey, babe, look up.” Sans turned his head. Grillby clicked the button and with a quiet ‘snap!’ ‘snap!’ took two pictures of the moment. He stared at the photo on the screen; Sans turned so half his face was out of Grillby’s neck, one eye looking up at the camera, a sleepy, confused smile on his face, while Grillby was looking down at Sans, one arm wrapped around his back, the other stretched upwards for the camera. His amber eyes were half lidded and though he couldn’t see very far, he could see Sans’ confusion and the sleepy eyed love in his eyes, and he knew he had tried to convey how much he loved the man with his eyes alone.

“Eye see what you did there.” Sans said with a chuckle before he yawned again and nuzzled back into Grillby’s neck, pressing soft kisses as he went.

“You know I love you, right?” Sans murmured and Grillby huffed, letting the phone drop on the side table before he wrapped both arms around Sans, pulling him tight.

“Course I do. I love you more, though.”

“Hmn, not possible.” Sans murmured and Grillby huffed a laugh,

“Why’s that?”

“Because I love you most.” Sans said with a cheeky smile and Grillby growled playfully before rolling them over and pressing Sans gently into the mattress, laying kisses over every inch he could reach of his face, trailing down to his neck and refraining from leaving a mark though he wanted to oh so badly. Sans giggled when he kissed his more sensitive places, like his collar bones and sternum as he pulled off his shirt, then pressed soft, sweet kisses over every rib, smirking up at Sans when he started to tangle his hands in his hair and pull, trying to get Grillby closer. Finally, Sans managed, between his giggles and soft moans, to ask,

“W-what a-are you d-doing, baby?” Grillby blushed at the nickname, since Sans usually went with ‘Grillbz’ or ‘fire demon’. ‘Baby’ or ‘babe’ was a very rare occurrence and only when Sans really wanted to get him worked up. He stopped kissing his way across Sans’ middle ribs on his right side and leaned in close, draping his body over Sans’ lower half so they were chest to chest, his weight supported on his elbows in a half plank, his face just above Sans. He smiled and said softly,

“I’m trying to remember how many stars that you’re made of and kiss each one.” It was Sans’ turn to blush, though he wasn’t going to let Grillby win the game they seemed to be playing and looped his arms around his neck, asking,

“How many stars do you think it would take to make me, baby?” Grillby went even  
redder, his cheeks now a deep pink, bordering red but he smiled, saying in a whisper just before he kissed Sans’ lips,

“All of them.” Sans’ eyes went wide and he made a soft ‘eep!’ at the sudden, sweet, slow kiss but melted into it easily. They pulled back slowly and Sans, ever trying to pull a rise out of his boyfriend, and rather unwilling to leave the bed and join the rest of the world in their madness, asked,

“Why would it take all of the stars, baby? Just our galaxy? Our solar system?” Grillby went back to his original objective of kissing every inch of Sans’ ribs and muttered against dark, muscle taut skin,

“Because you’re too brilliant to not be a star, too perfect to be made of purely atoms. You’re too wonderful, have too much knowledge to be anything but a star. You’ve guided me in all my worst times, and you shine brightest in the dark, when no one’s there to see you, thinking you’ll never be seen. But I see you, Sans. I love you. I love every bone, every fiber of your being, I love all the good and all the bad in you. It makes you perfect. Because despite everything you’ve been through, it’s still you. There’s not enough stars in the galaxy to make up even half your wonderful brain, let alone your smile. It’d take every star in the Universe to make you, every supernova to make you real smile,” Grillby paused and tilted his head down, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips, smiling softly as Sans let out a soft giggle, his real, genuine smile starting to stretch across his lips. It wasn’t big, like his laughter, or shy, like the small grins he gave when he was nervous but happy. It was simply a smile that made Grillby’s heart beat faster, the happiness that rolled off Sans in waves from that grin, all the joy in that moment that he felt displayed with one smile.

“There it is.” He murmured softly, giggling himself when Sans pulled him closer.

“I love you more, baby.” He whispered into his ear, easily flipping them, pinning Grillby to the bed with startlingly ease. Grillby blinked up at Sans and asked, eyebrows raised,

“How can that be?” But a smile was threatening to pull across his face as Sans pulled off his shirt, running his hands over old, white scars, fingers tapping like he was playing the piano, or mapping out a drawing.

“Because stars burn out, baby. But you what lasts? Paintings, photographs. And if those fade away, I will always have a piece of your soul, a burning desire in me to be the best I can. I may have been your star, but baby,” Sans paused, that perfect, star bright smile stretching across his face once more. “You’re my reason to burn.” Grillby went redder than an orangutan that had been painted to match Mars and threw his arms over his face, trying and failing to escape Sans’ praise as he muttered them across his skin, pressing kisses to each and every scar before he stopped and pressed his ear against his chest.

“Your heart is like a drum beat, but deeper, louder. Like it could make the earth beat if you laid still enough.” Sans paused for a moment before he smiled and leaned down so his arms were folded over top Grillby’s chest and his chin was propped up on his arms, his body plastered against Grillby’s best he could.

“Hey, baby, you know the story about Atlas?” Grillby nodded, unable to speak. Sans hummed softly and used one hand to trace intricate patterns across his neck and shoulders, before he continued.

“Well, there’s another version of it. I don’t remember from where. But, the Heavens and the Earth were once lovers and when Atlas was put at the highest peak, he was there to separate them, forcing the lovers apart. The Earth always entertained the Heavens, even when they were far apart, showing them how Life and Death had such a beautiful relationship; Life would send Death gifts and Death would keep them forever. They showed the Heavens the many creatures that lived on them, and the beautiful landscapes that the Heavens could see for miles and miles, in every direction.The Heavens, at first, was worried they had nothing to give back to their lover for all the beautiful gifts their lover had given them. But, then the Earth forced their way to the Heavens, for one moment, but it was enough. They touched the clouds and told the Heavens that they made sure the Earth was kept warm in the day, cool with rain, and that all of Life and Death could flourish with those gifts alone. At night, the Heavens made sure that the Earth always knew they were thinking of them, shaping constellations and providing the stars, the planets and the moon. But then, the lovers were forced apart, but the Heavens had one more gift for the Earth. Across all the mountains, they left parts of the clouds, and went as low as they could with Atlas holding them up, so that if the Earth could stretch, they would touch the clouds and be a little closer with their lover.” Sans finished, pressing a kiss to Grillby’s heart and laying his head down, listening to the steady, ever beating ‘ _tha-thump-tha-thump-tha-thump_ ’.

“I love you, sweetheart.” Sans heard Grillby murmur and his heart skipped a beat, he was sure of it. Like him, Grillby only ever used nicknames like ‘sweetheart’ or ‘darling’ when he was trying to rile up Sans. But, also like Sans, he did it in rare instances, when words couldn’t completely express how he felt. Sans opened his mouth, about to answer, when Grillby sat up and pulled Sans to his chest before he rolled out of bed, grabbing his phone and a discarded hoodie from the chair that held their clothes when either man was too lazy to simply put them away. He didn’t break his stride when Sans squeaked and wrapped his arms and legs tightly around him, like he were trying to impersonate a koala bear.

“Grillby! We were having a moment!” He tried and failed to sound angry and Grillby pressed a kiss to his neck.

“You said ten minutes, Sans. That was fifteen. As much as I love spending time with you in bed and cuddling you, or having sex, or just sleeping beside you, I do want to spend some of our morning up and about. I want to make you breakfast and spend time with you before I have to go into work.” Sans pouted and Grillby smiled sweetly before pressing a light kiss to his lips and climbing down the stairs with the ease of a man who regularly carried someone.

“Oh hush. I’ll make whatever you want for breakfast, darling.”

“You always make whatever I want for breakfast. Make something you want, why don’t you?” Sans muttered, trying to uphold his dejected facade but failed epically when Grillby put him down on the stool and boxed him in against the counter, leaning down to whisper,

“Because I always get a kiss, so I always get to taste you in the mornings. That makes breakfast even better, darling.” Before he pressed a quick peck to Sans’ blush darkened cheek. “Here you go.” He said with a smile, dropping the hood of his favorite hoodie on Sans’ unruly bed head. Sans blushed and tugged his earring a little before he stopped, Grillby pulling his hand away.

“You know, I sometimes forget that you have that one in almost all the time.” He mused before pressing a kiss to Sans’ sensitive hand. Sans made another, in Grillby’s opinion, adorable, squeak before he pulled his hand away and stuffed his arms into the too large sleeves and pulled the deep red hood low over his face. Grillby chuckled and went about to making breakfast, which turned out to be bacon, eggs, and chocolate chip pancakes with hot cocoa. He turned on the griddle as he whisked together the ingredients for the pancakes, cleaning up the little mess he made as he went, before turning on his Griswold skillet, a gift from his mother when he moved into his own house, and laying in several strips of bacon and cracking two eggs in beside them before leaving them to cook, the griddle still heating, and saw Sans on the ground, feeding the dogs. CB and Callhaen barked happily as they were fed a little extra before licking Sans’ face and neck, then dug into their breakfast. Sans smiled and wiped his face with the sleeve of the hoodie and took his seat at the bar once more.

“What? You’re making breakfast.” He said with a smile and Grillby left the food cooking a moment longer to press a lingering kiss to Sans’ lips before he pulled away and went back to the stove. The bacon and eggs were done, so he slid them onto two plates. He poured out large circles for the batter and added liberal amounts of chocolate chips, and while the first batch started to cook, he got out the milk and Scottish hot chocolate, adding enough to make it sweet with a bitter aftertaste, and in fifteen minutes, there were two large stacks of chocolate chip pancakes with bacon and a fried egg for each of them, and syrup sitting in the middle of the bar with tall mugs of hot cocoa sitting beside either plate. They sat side by side, happily munching on their breakfast signing with one hand, the other used to cut and stuff pancakes into their mouths.

 _Hey, Grillby, can you do me a favor?_ Sans signed and Grillby nodded, taking a sip of his half full hot cocoa.

 _Of course Sans. What is it?_ He signed back as Sans hopped down from the stool and grabbed their plates before washing them and putting them in the dishwasher.

“Stay down here, clean up breakfast, and then come upstairs but just relax on the bed?” Grillby stared at his boyfriend long and hard before he sighed and nodded, stretching his arms above his head and cracking his spine.

“Why am I doing this?” Sans rolled his eyes and in seconds, was in front of Grillby, hood over one eye, sleeves flopping over his hands now that he wasn’t eating, and the hem falling to his mid-thigh, the deep red contrasting his dark skin beautifully. Grillby almost choked on his hot cocoa that he had started to drink and when he was able to breathe again, Sans leaned up close, smile devilish and eyes glinting with mischief.

“Well, you better clean fast to find out, baby.” Before he pressed a sweet kiss to the corner of Grillby’s lips before he was gone, flouncing out of the kitchen, hips shaking to a beat in his own head. Grillby stared at Sans’ retreating figure, and he wasn’t about to lie and say he wasn’t staring at his ass too because it was simultaneously adorable and really fucking sexy, when Sans turned around and leaned around the doorway, smile turning saccharine, but there was an evil look in his eyes. Grillby gulped.

“Come on, babe. I bet I can get ready faster than you can get upstairs.” And with that, the race was on. Grillby had never cleaned so fast in his life, though his cleaning habits that had been ingrained since he was a child had him making sure that nothing was left with any remnants of breakfast; the bowl for the batter was soaped, sponged out, and washed out before he stuck it, the whisk for the hot cocoa, the pot he used in the dishwasher, leaving the griddle to cool before he wiped the grease out of the skillet. With a final wipe down of the counter, he threw the sponge into the sink and ran upstairs, the dogs looking up from their beds, curious but ultimately uncaring of their masters strange behavior. Grillby slowed down as he made it upstairs and managed to walk into their bedroom, calming himself down only marginally before he stretched out in their bed, which was colder from the lack of body heat.

‘ _I should get an electric blanket for the bed… Hmn, Christmas, or maybe earlier? It’s supposed to start snowing by the end of November, but last year it started in mid October when they said it would be November…_ ’ He was brought out of his mental musings when he heard the bathroom door open and looked up. And promptly felt his heart stop for a worrying three or four beats. There was Sans, dressed like _sin_. He wore skin tight, dark leather pants that had deep red accents in subtle ways, but those damn pants just hugged every muscle and curve on his legs. He wore a form flattering short sleeve shirt that was white and overtop, crawling to his elbows, was a deep, bloody red jacket. On his hands were black fingerless gloves, and he wore dark red leather boots. He stuck out his tongue, and there was his barbell and Grillby could count at least four piercings on either ear. Sans, ever the tease, ran a hand up his stomach, pulling up his shirt and exposing his midriff and-

“Holy shit, you really do have a belly button piercing…” Grillby muttered and Sans stared at him for a good minute, completely blank faced before he doubled over laughing so hard Grillby was sure was crying.

“O-oh m-m-my g-god, Grillbz… Holy shit… I-I can’t f-fucking b-breathe!” Grillby was sure his face would be forever lobster red and snapped,

“What’s so damn funny?!” Sans chuckled a few more times before he started to slink over to Grillby, mirth dancing with mischief and love as a smile played out with a devilish smirk. His boots barely made a sound on the floor and he made it to the bed too fast and too slow; Grillby wasn’t sure if he wanted to push Sans away and pout like Sans had earlier or pull him close and rip off every piece of clothing. Sans seemed to settle on being both amused and devilish, the sweet smile on his face heavily contrasted with the devilish look in his eyes. He sat on the bed then swung his legs over Grillby’s and planted his hands on Grillby’s shoulders.

“It’s just that I _look like sin_ ,” he started, voice dipping into a husk that had Grillby shuddering in the most pleasant way, “And the thing you take notice of is a bloody piercing. Good god, I love you.” He said, vicious smirk curling the edges of his lips before he leaned in and pressed languid kisses to Grillby’s neck, speaking in that same low, husky voice that sent Grillby’s spine withering, bending backwards to get Sans to keep touching him, keep talking, anything.

“You know, it’s kinda funny. The others think that you’re entirely dominant, but even if you’re bi, you had to re-learn what felt great, what was soul-shattering wonderful, what was amazing and what was bad. And really, as much as I love to receive, you love it too. When I get to pin you, tear your nerves to pieces, mark every part of you because I’m yours and you’re mine.” Sans stopped, chuckling as Grillby arched into his touch, begging for more.

“You might be the more outwardly possessive and protective, and I may be overprotective, but we both know that I’m also possesive and I really don’t like to share what’s mine.” Grillby chuckled and Sans stopped, looking up at his boyfriend.

“You’re a dragon, I swear you are. Hahaha, my lovely bones dragon.” Sans smiled, smirk melting away for a moment before he got an idea, and the smirk reappeared. That was all the warning Grillby got before Sans was biting and sucking a large, angry hickey underneath his jaw, right where his mandible met his neck. He groaned and fell back, almost limp from the pain and pleasure ricocheting through his nerves at the moment.

“B-babe, you know that’s really sensitive…” He trailed off as Sans went back to work, marking his neck viciously, and Grillby just happy to have the marks. He loved it when Sans actually took control and bit his neck like a chew toy, and then turned sweet as a butterfly, pressing soft, sweet kisses to each mark, soothing them over with his tongue. Sans chuckled and pressed slow, gentle kisses and licked at the large, dark bruise that started to form almost immediately.

“Well, I won’t be here for better part of two weeks, so you may as well have something that tells people you’re mine.” Grillby chuckled and pulled him up so they were face to face before pulling him into a deep kiss, exploring every nook and cranny of his mouth, as if it were the last time he was ever going to see him. Sans pulled back when Grillby pulled away and bit gently at the corner of his lower jaw, just before his ear, then trailed kisses down to his neck and bit, not hard enough to bruise, but hard enough to make Sans arch his back.

“Baby, good god I love you…” He moaned before Grillby let him go and Sans’ eyes went darker, turning the dark brown eye to near black and his light blue eye a strange cobalt. Grillby gulped and pressed himself further into the pillows but he couldn’t deny the way his gut was knotting itself, like he were about to go into free fall.

“S-Sans?” he stuttered. He knew that look. That look meant Sans was going to do something evil, something that was going to leave Grillby begging for anything and he really couldn’t wait. Sans didn’t answer, and instead attacked Grillby’s bare chest, kissing, licking and biting every inch of skin he could until he reached Grillby’s hips, which poked out of his pajama pants, pointed and curved in every right way. They were also one of the most sensitive parts of his body; while Sans was extremely ticklish, Grillby was hypersensitive and the lightest touch in the right spot could turn him to putty in seconds. Sans smiled, pressing soft kisses to his hips before he bit right at the tip, gently, barely digging in his teeth. Grillby’s reaction was immediate.

His back arched, his hips trying to get closer to Sans’ mouth, to Sans, hands clawing for purchase and his moans were almost euphoric. Sans pressed slow, cool kisses to his hips, then across his stomach and kissed each millimeter of his hips before he bit down hard again, causing Grillby to actually buck up his hips at the sensation. Sans decided to stop and let them cool off before he wound up fucking Grillby’s brains out, then slowly pulling him apart, loving every inch slowly. And then he would be late and Papyrus would kill him for leaving him alone for so long.

So, Sans abandoned Grillby’s hips and crawled up to his chest, resting in the same position as that morning; arms folded on Grillby’s chest, chin propped up on his arms and traced delicate patterns across his shoulders with his free hand while his lower body was plastered to Grillby’s. Who, at the current moment, had both arms over his face, panting slightly, chest heaving as he fought to calm himself down. Sans hummed softly, which helped and finally Grillby managed to ask, through his euphoria that was still lingering like a pleasant haze,

“W-why a-are you wearing that o-outfit anyways? And why t-the s-sudden foreplay, n-not that I-I mind…” Sans hummed and mentally prepared himself for the reaction.

“Ah, this is what I’m wearing for work… Remember? I have to be a high caliber prostitute, a call boy or some such.” Mentally he counted down,

‘ _Three… Two… One…_ ’

“You’re WHAT?!” Grillby jolted upwards, or attempted to. Sans was still on his chest and his body was refusing to cooperate, muscles lax from the round of sensual touch and Sans’ biting, euphoria trying to struggle against the rising panic and outrage. He wasn’t angry at Sans, he was angry that someone else was going to be touching him, someone else was going to be near him. He was jealous and very angry. Sans sighed and let one arm trail down to his hips and pressed into the darker bitemark, making Grillby relax into the pillow once more before he sighed and stared down at his boyfriend, a serious look in his eyes.

“Look Grillby. It’s not like I’m going to let it get past some heavy petting and making out. You know that. Besides, the client is a woman, and uh, if you haven’t noticed, I’m gayer than the day is long.” He gave a smile but Grillby was still glaring and pouting slightly, so he continued,

“Baby, listen to me. I hate this as much as you do, but I’ll have Papyrus as back up, so there’s no reason to worry, okay? It’s dinner, some wine, then tranqued wine, which will make her dizzy. I then tell her to sit, that whole spiel of “let me take care of you” and such, then while she’s focusing on me kissing her or something like that, I tranq her with the syringe, then tie her up. Okay? To even get the desire to kiss her, I’m going to have to think of you, okay? Grillby, baby, you know that I’ve done this before, quite a few times, plus being a stripper is kinda useful.”

 “But you’re not one now, you’re Sans.” Grillby pouted and Sans sighed, pressing a soft kiss to his lips and sighed.

“I know, babe. I know. But I’m also a spy, and I did swear an oath, so I have to do it. I don’t have much choice; it’s either a few days of uncomfortable interaction or being suspended. It’ll be okay, Grillby. I promise.” Grillby sighed and wrapped his arms around Sans, hugging him close.

“I know. I’m just jealous that someone else gets to see you like this, gets to hold you even though I know you have no emotion for them, there’s nothing but a task to be done with this case. I know that. It’s just my irrational jealousy coming up…” Sans cut him off with a kiss once more and didn’t stop until Grillby was kissing him back, which didn’t take long.

“Baby, you know I think your jealousy is hot. Hell, if our roles were reversed, I would probably kill whoever thought they could touch you. You know that.” Grillby nodded and hugged Sans close, murmuring,

“I know. I just don’t want you to leave… I hate it when you do. I don’t know what’s going to happen to you, or to Papyrus. Mettaton worries a little less than me, since he can actually track you two, but I can’t. I don’t know when you’ll come back, when you’ll be home, if you’ll ever be in my arms again-”

“No buts, Grillbz.” Sans said sternly before he softened and added, “You know me, I’m super careful. I promise that everything will be alright, baby. I promise.” Grillby nodded, and looked like he wanted to say something else, but then Sans’ phone cut him off. Sans scrambled to get it and it took Grillby to register why; it was Papyrus’ ringtone. It was a strange not quite electric beat not quite instrumental that somehow explained Papyrus’ personality perfectly.

“Hey, bro! What’s up?” Grillby could hear Papyrus’ answer from where he was on the bed and winced at the volume that made the speakers crackle. Papyrus was pissed.

‘ _BROTHER!!! YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE HERE BY SEVEN. IT IS CURRENTLY SEVEN TWENTY. WE’RE GOING TO BE LATE_.’ Sans winced and sighed.

“Shit, really? Sorry Paps, Grillby and I got a little sidetracked and I lost track of time. I’ll be there soon, okay? I promise. I already have my things packed, I just need to finish saying goodbye to Grillby, okay?” Papyrus’ response was lower so Sans could put the phone back next to his ear. He nodded a few times, hummed once or twice before he said,

“Alright Pappers, I’ll be there. Uh-huh. Love you too, bro.” Before he hit the ‘end call’ button on his screen and sighed.

“Okay, I gotta go Gril- Whoa!” He yelped when Grillby suddenly lunged upwards and grabbed him, pulling him down into a hug and mumbled into his hair,

“Come back to me, you hear? Come back to me, please.” Sans smiled and hugged Grillby back and said in the crook of his neck,

“I promise I will, baby. I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.” They stayed like that for a moment longer before Sans slowly peeled himself up and sighed, pressing a sweet kiss to Grillby’s lips and got off the bed and quickly changed his clothes to jeans a simple grey top and his leather jacket before putting back on the blood red boots, then headed towards the door. Grillby followed him, grabbing Sans’ black backpack that would hold his knives, his gun, extra ammo, three changes of clothes, making sure to stuff the clothes he had just changed out of inside, despite how much he really didn’t want to, three different badges -- one for the FBI, one for the CIA and one for Under Tale, depending on where he had to go and who he was talking to -- two different pairs of shoes and his phone charger, phone and his work laptop, which sent signals to different stations and scrambled data as it went, though everything would be sent back to Flowey, and three flash drives to anything he couldn’t carry. In the very back pocket was a large, thin folder with dividers for anything paper they found.

They walked in silence down the stairs to the garage door, where Sans took the keys for the motorcycle and his backpack from Grillby, grabbed his helmet and put it under his arm. They stood there for a good two minutes, just memorizing what the other looked like before Sans leaned up and pressed a kiss to Grillby’s jaw and said,

“I love you baby.” Grillby kissed him back, this time not letting Sans go until their lungs were screaming for air.

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Sans smiled and thumped him lightly on the chest, fingers tapping out a staccato beat for a few more seconds before he was opening the door, the garage door creaking upwards, and swung himself onto the motorcycle, helmet sliding over his head. Sans looked back, though his face was masked by the dark visor over his face, Grillby could almost see his smile before he gunned the bike and drove off, down the driveway, out into the street and even as Grillby jogged to follow his trail till the end of the driveway, he could no longer see him, aside from a faint red and black dot in the horizon before he turned and left his sight. Grillby sighed, rubbing his eyes, which were hurting from the strain he had started to put on them without his glasses, and turned to go back inside.

He got ready with mechanical ease; teeth brushed, bed made, clothes folded and stuffed underneath his pillow. Get dressed, take two knives in his pockets, let the dogs out, then back in, grab phone and charger, grab backpack with hoodie and umbrella and water bottle, wallet, car keys, lock the front door. He drove to work with metal music playing, trying to force himself to wake up, to snap out of his fouge, but nothing was really working.

“Hey, boss- Oh.” Fatima called soon as he walked in the kitchen. She had dyed her hair bright purple this time, it seemed, and her usual smile was missing.

“Hmn?” He hummed, hanging his backpack up in the closet along side hers, Alice’s and Blooky’s. He startled when she hugged him tight, almost squeezing the breath out of him, before he hugged her, gentler, back.

“Sans gone?” She asked softly. He let out a gusty sigh and she hummed before she let him go and patted his shoulder.

“I know. Don’t worry, the time will seem to fly once you have the twins this weekend. Or, you could ask Toriel if you can take care of Chara and Frisk for a few days? I know she’s still recovering from the attack, doesn’t matter if she’s had the stitches removed. She can still use a break from overly worried teenagers. You know how Chara gets when Frisk is in danger, imagine that multiplied for toriel.” Grillby nodded, and it did stand to reason that Chara would be protective of Frisk. They always had been, even though Frisk was older by about fifteen minutes, according to Chara.

“Alright, I’ll call and ask.” He muttered and Fatima smiled before she added,

“Oh, by the way, there’s a couple people outside who want to talk to you? Ruby, Jade, Danny, and Jamison? I think?” But Grillby was already running out into the resteraunt, the first grin since Sans had left plastered over his face. Granted, it had only been a hour and a half ago but it had felt like years and it tore Grillby’s insides up. It always did. But seeing his friends would help, and maybe they would have some ideas on the case Sans was working.

“Grillby!” Ruby screeched suddenly before jumping up out of her seat, rushing towards him and launching herself into his arms. Grillby reeled for a few moments, trying to right himself with the sudden addition of 130 pound ball of excited Ruby and grunted when his back hit the bar before he was able to stand evenly.

“Hello Ruby, how are you?” He asked softly, smile on his face none the less. She grinned widely and looked like she were about to start on a whole new spiel about something seemingly random, but then she frowned and touched his face softly with her hands, running her thumbs slowly underneath the glasses, just beneath the shallow bags that lined the bottoms of his eyes.

“Jami, come here.” she said, not taking her hands off Grillby’s face. He raised an eyebrow, about to ask what she was doing, when he heard a loud,

“Jesus Christ, Grillby! The hell have you been doin’?! You look awful man. Also, you’ve been avoiding me like the damn plague!” He sent a glare towards the other Scottsman and the doctor pulled Ruby out of his arms before making him sit on the bar stool, keeping one hand on his shoulder and gave him a hard look that reminded Grillby of Felix when he thought his older brother was working too hard. And maybe he was, but still…

“Nothing.” He said simply and the doctor relaxed only marginally before he hummed and titled Grillby’s face upwards, forcing him to stare him in the eyes, even though they were separated by only a few inches with Grillby sitting down and James leaning over top of him, eyes moving across every detail in his face. Grillby rolled his eyes and mumbled,

“Jamison, I’m fine, there’s no reason-”

“Bull fucking shit, Grillby Allistor O’Cain! You look like death! You’re going to sit down, talk to me, and then I’m going to prescribe you something to let you actually get some fucking sleep!” James snapped and Grillby looked amused as Danny added, having come over to stand beside Grillby, Jade on his other side with Ruby perched on the bar counter,

“Uh, I don’t think you can do that, Doc…” James groaned and shook his head.

“How many times do I have to tell you, I don’t give a fuck? I’m a fucking doctor, I’m also his fucking doctor, and he hasn’t been to see me in months! MONTHS.”

 _I get the feeling that something upset him there. He’s frowning._ Jade signed, worry creasing her brow and Grillby huffed as James snapped,

“Of course he’s messed up, he was in the war! Look at what it did to him, he’s got PTSD. Now, none of you are doctors, and none of you are actually certified therapists, so do me a favor and fuck off. And I mean that in the most loving way I can.” James said and the others nodded, before they left the pair alone to sit at the bar. James finally let go of his face and Grillby rubbed his cheeks where his thumbs had pressed in a little harsher than he had expected.

“Okay, I get the feeling I’m going to cross a few boundaries, but I don’t give a damn at the moment. Grillby, how many nightmares and or attacks have you had in the last four months?”

“....Six.” James heaved a sigh so long and harsh that it seemed all the air had been sucked out of him, making his bend forward so his hands were braced on the bar beside Grillby. The brunet turned his head a little and stared at him with a bright green eye scrutinizing him.

“How many of those were actual attacks?”

“Two.” Grillby answered softly and James nodded.

“Better than last time.” James stood straight again and dragged Grillby back around the bar to the kitchen. Fatima tried to stop him but Grillby shook his head and signed quickly,

 _You couldn’t stop him if you tried. He’s my doctor._ Fatima nodded and motioned for Blooky and Alice to come out to the restaurant with her to give the pair space. When they had all left the kitchen, Grillby attempted to make lighter conversation by saying,

“Well, at least no one is here yet… It’d be hard to have a mini therapy session when someones trying to cook…” He trailed off when James gave him a look, his green-blue eyes seeming to stare into his soul, as if he could check what he was really feeling, what he had been doing. Grillby leaned against the table as James sat on a stool, leaning forward so he could stare at the man barely a foot in front of him.

“Any incidents with the knife yet? I know the antidepressants didn’t work last time you used them, and mate, you’re looking pretty damn bad.” Grillby sighed and pushed his glasses to his temples as he rubbed his eyes.

“There was one incident, a few weeks ago… Two or three days after Sans’ birthday, when Toriel went home. I started to have an attack, just brief flashes, when I got the call from the hospital that Toriel was there; nothing major, just a little hard to come back but Sans pulled me out of it before I started to spiral, and then at the hospital, I was on the verge to an attack the whole time-”

“Grillby, I asked for the knife incident. Did you cut yourself?” James asked softly and Grillby shook his head.

“No.”

“Then what happened?” He asked and the Scott sighed.

“I was having a night terror. I saw Meria, I was driving in the car with her, going to pick up Fuku. Then, when I asked why I felt like a monster, it switched to my second tour, when I was being tortured. I was twenty-two. Then, it went to the… the…”

“The Healer?” James supplied and Grillby nodded mutely. “Mate, if you need to, you can sign. I know that’s more comfortable.”

“N-no, I-I can speak….” He said softly, arms crossing before James stood and forced him to lace their fingers together, making him look the slightly taller man in the eye. He was smiling, just slightly.

“I know I’m not Sans, but I know for a fact that this helps. Squeeze hard as you need, okay?” Grillby nodded before he took a deep breath and continued.

“I was with the Healer and he was torturing me, helping me… It was so damn confusing… The last thing he said to me was “You are, after all, the reason they’re dead.” And then I heard Sans’ voice and I reacted… I-I-I… I grabbed my knife and tried to attack the thing I thought was from my nightmares… But Sans, he just grabbed my wrist and the knife and managed to get me to come back… I freaked out over his hand, but he washed it out, cleaned it, bound it, and then he just made me break down by telling me he loved me. Then, he spent the next half hour telling me how much he loved me, how much he loved my scars, loved my strength. The cut wasn’t deep or long enough to get stitches and he hasn’t had any trouble with it; healed over quickly and it’s now a faint red scab on his palm. God, James, I miss him!” Grillby couldn’t stop the sudden sobs that started to shake his frame, the tremors rocking his shoulders though no tears fell. James let go of his hands and wrapped his arms around the man, holding him still as possible, not caring that Grillby was crushing his ribs as he wrapped his arms around his middle. He just winced and bore it, murmuring nothings to Grillby as he calmed down.

“Better?” James asked when Grillby’s shoulders stopped shaking.

“I would apologize for that, but then you’d hit me.” Grillby muttered and the other man laughed, nodding.

“Aye, that I would. Grillby, I know you’re not exactly stable at the moment. You’ve made insane leaps and bounds from five years ago, with minimal therapy and no medication; most people would say that you’re impossible. But even the strongest of us break down when we have too much pressure against our shoulders. It’s okay. I know the depression has gone away, I know it’s a little harder without Sans here to help counter your emotions right now, and I know that you need a break from being so alone. Have the twins over, invite G and Roman over, anything. Just, don’t go back home alone, okay? You may be off suicide watch but that doesn’t mean I won’t ever stop worrying over you, got it? How do you think I felt when Sans, Papyrus, G and Roman came running into the hospital, your body colder than ice? I thought you were dead, you great idiot!” Grillby didn’t try to dodge the hand that smacked him up the back of the head and only winced a little bit.

“That was four years ago-”

“Aye, and you’re damn lucky that no one else knows about it!” The other scot snapped before all the fire went out of him and he relaxed, hugging Grillby once more.

“I promised Felix I would take care of ya, and I refuse to allow you to die on me just yet.” Grillby’s eyes went wide and he pulled away, staring at James like he had never seen the man.

“You… You knew Felix?” James nodded and smiled.

“Aye, little runt grew up fast. I was a year ahead of him, set him up with Amanda when he needed to advice-”

“I thought he came to me first…”

“Oh, he did. But he wanted an outside opinion, cause they were such good friends and all. But aye, I knew him. We hung out quite often, went to college together. You were busy with Meria and for some reason, we never saw each other, but I digress. He called me one day, shortly after my medical exams, and said that you were going to war, and that if I were to ever get deployed as a field doctor, then I should look out for ya. Well, a history of asthma kept me from doing that but I became a regular doctor, and your’s for that matter. Imagine my surprise when I saw a larger, ginger haired version of Felix in the waiting room one day.”

“You… Why’d you never say anything?” Grillby asked, bewildered. James shrugged.

“You never asked, and I figured it was better to focus on the future rather than the past, no matter how painful that journey was.” James paused, running a hand through his thick hair before he sighed.

“Look, I can’t legally prescribe you anything, but for the love of god, all that is holy, and what little sanity I have left at this point, call me, alright? Ask Jade for some of the tea she’s drinkin’, it’ll help you with the anxiety you’re feeling while Sans is away. She always carries extra with her in case the kids need some.”

“How are they doing, by the way?” James smiled and Grillby felt some of the tension unwind from his shoulders.

“They’re doing well, actually, far better than I would have hoped a few months ago. The three girls, Rachel, Benni, and Alicia are thick as thieves, and they love Jade and Danny. Ruby and Danny have made a lot of progress with two of the boys, Mitch and SJ, and then there’s Bennett, whose shy but whenever me, Crow, Ember or Lala’s around, he’s pretty chatty. He’s taking a real shining to me, according to Lala, and I took him with me to work one day. I think he wants to become a doctor, he’s smart enough for it. You and Sans think about fostering again?” Grillby blinked and shrugged.

“Thought about it, I’d love to do it again. Sans, I don’t think he thinks he’ll make a good father.” James nodded and let out a gusty breath.

“Well, Bennett is a good kid, they all are. A little skittish, a little too quiet sometimes, and they all have emotional trauma and some physical damage, but outside of that, they’re a lot better from when they were brought in.” Comfortable silence fell before James sighed and clapped Grillby on the shoulder before he said,

“Call Toriel, get the twins over for a few days. It’s almost the end of November; Winter Break is starting soon. Call Roman, call G. Have them over. Do something other than wallow in your own thoughts, because then things turn dangerous. I trust you, Grillby. Please don’t do anything stupid.” and with that, James left him alone in the kitchen, thoughts careening in every other direction before he sighed and pulled out his phone, drawing the shape to unlock it, before he opened the phone app and started to type in Toriel’s number, thumb hovering over the last three digits for a solid two minutes before he typed them in and pressed call. He had to wait for two rings before Toriel answered with a worried,

‘ _Grillby? Are you alright? How is everything? Are you in trouble? Where’s Sans?_ ’ Grillby couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped; Toriel was a mother to the core, it didn’t matter how old they were, if she was worried, she would mother them to death.

“Tori, calm down, I’m fine. I was just calling to ask you if it were alright if I took Chara and Frisk for a few days. Sans is out on vacation.” Toriel sighed in obvious relief, and Grillby could almost see the smile on her face as she said,

‘ _Of course, you can, Grillby_ _They would both love to see you! They’re at school right now, but if you want, you can pick them up and I assume they’ve left enough clothes at your house?_ ’ Grillby smiled and leaned against the wall, one arm crossing over his chest, hand holding his elbow and propping up the arm that was raised to his ear, cell phone leaned slightly away from from ear.

“Oh yes. Enough to last them at least three weeks, plus shampoo, conditioner, three different pairs of shoes each, tooth brushes,Chara's medicine, hair brushes, and enough books to stuff the bookshelf we put in their room.” He laughed, feeling his anxiety and tension ease away as he focused on the twins, on the conversation. Soon as it was over, he knew, he would start to tense again, but he would have Chara and Frisk to look after, and it wouldn’t do to be a bundle of nerves. Toriel laughed on the other end and after a few more minutes of conversation, they said their goodbyes and hung up. Grillby stared at the phone for a moment longer before he swallowed whatever had been lodged in his throat and dialed the number.

‘ _Grillby! Oh, it’s been so long since you last called! How are you, darling? Is everything alright? How’s Sans? And Papyrus, I have a new recipe that he may enjoy. Oh, and I made some late birthday gifts for Chara and Frisk, and one for Sans too, I know their birthdays have passed but still. It doesn’t do for me to have not sent them yet._ ’ Grillby smiled at his mother’s voice, instantly relaxing.

“Hi Mum. I’m doing alright. I have Chara and Frisk for a few days, actually, seeing as Sans is out on vacation, well really he’s out for work, some convention or another and I can’t exactly go with him, you know how that goes. Papyrus went with him, something about not trusting Sans to fall asleep in the middle of a presentation or such.” Lana, his mother, laughed on the other end.

‘ _Oh, that sounds like Sans. Well, how’s everyone else?_ ’ Grillby smiled and caught his mum up on what had happened since he called three weeks ago. He hadn’t meant for it to be so long in between calls, or even visits, but with the sudden insanity that his life had devolved into, he wasn’t entirely surprised, and nor was she. What Grillby loved about his mother was that she understood what he meant when he was talking about Sans; she knew he worked for Under Tale, she knew the be careful never to mention it, only that Sans was an FBI agent who did some paperwork and ran important numbers and configurations whenever they talked on the phone. Grillby had inherited her paranoia about people overhearing important conversations and so they used certain phrases that the other would understand to translate.

‘ _WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME TORIEL_ _WAS IN THE HOSPITAL!?! GRILLBY ALLISTOR_ _O’CAIN, I RAISED YOU BETTER!!!_ ’ He winced and held the phone away from his ear and even at a full arm's length away he could hear every word perfectly.

“Sorry Mum. But it was kinda, well, surprising. Toriel is fine now, stitches removed and everything-”

‘ _I DON’T GIVE A BLOODY DAMN IF SHE’S ABLE TO TAP DANCE WHILE DOING THE WALTZ ON A SHIP IN THE MIDDLE OF A STORM. YOU TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS TO THE PEOPLE WE CARE ABOUT- DAD, WHAT ARE YOU-_ ’ Suddenly, his mother’s yell was replaced with a deep, rolling rumble of fading lightning and Grillby smiled wider when he heard,

‘ _Lana, calm down and let the boy breathe a little. You know how he gets at hospitals; I want to speak to him too, you know. Ah, Grillby_ _. How are you doing, my lad?_ ’

“Hi Grandda, and I’m doing fine.”

‘ _Hmn. Lana! Do you have a shift in the next few days? No? Good. We’re going to visit Grillby_ _and the twins. Lord knows what shape he’s in without Sans. No, Grillby_ _don’t start. I know how you get when he and Papyrus go out to conventions for work, or when he has to go across_ _the states to_ _far away meetings. Last time he was in New York for almost three months and you almost became a ghost. Really now. We’ll come down, spend a few days with you and the twins, cook, and then we’ll be on our way._ ’ Grillby knew that he would never be able to change the old man’s mind and resigned himself to his fate.

“If you say so, Grandda. I’m sure Frisk and Chara would love to see you again.” He heard a soft ‘hmnph’ and knew the older man was blushing. He loved the twins like they were his own grandchildren and would spoil them rotten; stories, books, stuffed creatures he made, anything they could have ever wanted and both twins loved him to pieces. Not because of the gifts he always came with, but because he was always up for a story, always had a song, or something interesting to remember, and he used ‘they, them’ pronouns, and he showed them with attention and affection.

His mother, Lana, was much of the same and never left them wanting for affection, and being half Scottish and half Greek, it was more that if she wasn’t showering them with love and affection, especially once she found out that a large part of their life was dark and depressing, then she was failing as a grandmother and a human being. She taught them how to bake, and when Frisk took a liking to medicine, brought over old textbooks and medical books she used to study from. Chara loved languages, so she gave them old Gallic, French and German children’s books, helping them pronounce words, and whenever they attempted to speak in one of the languages, would gently correct them, or when they got it right, Lana taught Chara, and now Frisk, the next part of a grammar structure, or a new set of vocabulary. So far, both twins had half of the French and German basics down, and Chara had used their knowledge of sign language, French and German to create a whole new language for them and Frisk to sign in. Frisk had taken to Greek surprisingly well and though they didn’t use it to speak very often, they could understand when Lana went into tangents.

Grillby smiled and huffed a laugh before he added,

“They’ve been having a hard time lately, actually. Back in October, they were attacked and beaten black and blue before they got away-”

‘ _They WHAT?! Where’s the bastard that did it?! I’ll wring their fucking neck, don’t try to stop me! Lana! We’re leaving tomorrow!_ ’

“Grandda, everyone’s looking for the bastards that did it but so far they’ve gotten away from even Sans. Plus, you two live in Broomfield, why don’t you just come down tonight?”

‘ _I have my knitting group tonight and your mother is exhausted; she’s been on full shift three days running. Besides, you sound like you need a little time with the twins by yourself before Lana comes in and steals them. Though, you know how your Yaiyaya would’ve loved those two._ ’ His grandfather laughed and Grillby couldn’t help but join in.

“Fair enough. Alright, I’m going to hang up and get back to work. Lord knows what the customers will do when there’s no way to cook food. Tell Mum I love her and to get some sleep, yeah?”

‘ _Of course, my lad. And Grillby_ _?_ ’

“Yeah, Grandda?”

‘ _I love you. Take care of yourself, please_.’

“I love you too, Grandda. And you should take care of yourself too.” His heard a chuckle on the other end and shook his head.

“I’ll see you soon, Grandda.”

‘ _See you soon, son! I love you!_ ’ he heard his mum in the background and smiled,

“Tell her I love you too, please? Alright, I’m going to go. Bye, Grandda.” Grillby said softly.

‘ _See you soon, Grillby_ _._ ’ And then he hung up. Grillby sighed and tucked his phone into his pants pocket before leaving the kitchen and heading back to the floor, feeling a lot better than he had mere hours ago. He made a point to sign with Jade and get the name of the tea she drank, if only to get James off his case. Jade had a box of the cinnamon chai she had meant to give to him earlier but hadn’t had the time, according to her, and he made sure he put it in his backpack.

“Good. Don’t be stupid.” James said with a firm nod before he took a long drink of his milk. Grillby would have laughed had he not known James was going to work later that day, and that he knew James drank milk like he were going to break every bone in his body without it.

 _Slow down there, Jami._ Grillby signed and James flipped him off with a smirk around the glass before he set it down and grinned.

“Oh, aye. But I haven’t been able to drink any milk or alcohol for almost two months now; too damn busy with work, or the kids, or sorting out half a million other problems.” He sighed heavily and shook his head.

“Anyways, we dropped by to say hello and give you a surprise. I assume you have the twins?” Danny cut in before James could start a rant. Grillby nodded.

 _Yes. They will be staying with me for a few days,_ Toriel _wasn’t specific and I doubt_ Asgore _will mind._

 _Are you angry at him?_ Jade signed and Grillby shrugged.

 _A little, but that doesn’t translate to Chara or Frisk, or_ Toriel _._ Asgore _just did something really stupid in regards to Sans and Papyrus’ latest case and it bothers me is all._ Jade gave him a thoughtful frown before she nodded and gave him a loose, quick hug, smiling as she signed,

 _Everything will turn out alright._ Into his arm. He nodded and hugged her back, signing,

 _I hope you’re right about that…_ Into her back. Ruby was dead asleep, face resting on her folded arms, a peaceful look on her face and Danny chuckled before he scooped her up into his arms, dark skin stretching over thick muscles. Danny was interesting; he was loud or he could be quiet as a mouse, and he wore a cross between farmer boy and city slicker, though the greek-afghani american was just as likely to be out in the fields as he was to be in the streets of some city, wandering around like he knew it like the back of his hand. Which Grillby found hilarious as the man had a horrific sense of direction.

“Come on, we should get going.” he said, adjusting Ruby in his arms. All she did was sigh and burrow herself into his arms further. James nodded and left a large tip for Grillby and whoever served them, though Grillby would give his tips to his workers more often than not, or share them with whoever got the least amount of tip that day. Jade waved goodbye and Grillby smiled in return before he watched his friends leave and the regulars filter in. The rest of the day passed in a blur, and even lunch was just another forgotten conversation. Without Sans or Papyrus there, the table seemed too large and Grillby wasn’t in the mood to speak, so he just sat there quietly while watching his friends converse.

Asgore looked a little surprised when he signed that he was going to take Chara and Frisk for a few days and that Toriel had already said to do so, but he smiled and nodded, apparently either agreeing with his wife, knowing that nothing he could say would change it without being on the receiving end of several cold shoulders, or maybe because he didn’t want to risk setting Grillby off without Sans there to buffer him. Or maybe it was a mix of all those. Just after they left, the sky opened up and let loose a torrent of rain, making Grillby’s already slightly muddled mood worse. Finally, he retreated to the kitchen if only to avoid having to be around people.

Finally, he was able to leave and at three thirty, and called to Fatima from the kitchen,

“I’m leaving to go and pick up the twins.” She shouted back,

“Good! And no coming back! Spend the day with them!” He chuckled but didn’t bother to respond, simply gathered his things, quickly taking off his black vest and dress shoes and pulling on his dark green boots, as it was starting to rain, stuffing them into his backpack and left. The drive to their school was uneventful but when he pulled on his jacket and stepped out into the cold air of November, the rain a light drizzle now though he still opened his umbrella. Grillby was texting Chara and Frisk to come outside and meet him, when he noticed several kids and even parents staring at him. He looked down. Button down shirt, khaki pants, green boots, and a jacket… what was worth staring at? Suddenly, he heard a shriek of happiness and had a pair of twin weight attack to his waist.

“FIRE UNCLE!!” Chara yelled, their face light up with joy. Frisk was giggling, hugging him tight and their laughter was infectious, making Grillby start to laugh.

“Hello sweetpea, hello sweetheart. How was school?” he asked softly before scooping up both twins into his arms, Chara climbing around to his back while Frisk sat happily on his hip. However, before either twin could answer, a long legged man with a goofy smile and a tweed jacket came bounding over, sans umbrella, clutching a sheaf of papers.

“Chara! Frisk! You forgot these!!” Grillby turned to fully face the man as he came to a skidding stop in front of the trio, blinking at him curiously. The tweed wearing man looked surprised before he smiled widely and said,

“Oh, where are my manners? Thank you for your service!” Grillby’s eyebrow started to climb even higher just as Chara asked

“Fire Uncle, why do you look like you came from the base? Did you have to go in or something?” and it suddenly clicked.

“No, sweetpea. I must have grabbed my flack jacket by accident. Ah, nice to meet you, Mr... “

“Oh, I’m Leo Dimiarki, nice to meet you, ah-”

“Grillby O’Cain.” Leo’s eyes light up and he nodded.

“Oh, that must mean you’re ‘fire uncle’, then? Frisk and Chara wrote an essay about you and their Uncle Sans, your boyfriend. That reminds me, you two. These are for you, you forgot your essays in class and you’ll want to look them over for the next exam.”

“Do you chase after every student when they forget their work?” Grillby asked, eyebrow climbing again and Leo laughed.

“Yeah, I guess that’s a little strange. Though I warn every class that if they forget any of their work, I will hunt them down to make sure they have it, since everything I teach or have them write will be relevant on an exam or test.”

“Huh.”

“He’s the best English teacher ever! Plus, he talks in Greek a lot and it’s really funny when no one else understands.” Chara said, smiling widely.

“Chara, you don’t speak Greek.” Grillby said softly and they rolled their eyes with a huff.

“No, but Granny Lana taught Frisk how to, remember?” Frisk blushed and Grillby chuckled softly as Leo looked confused, so Grillby explained quickly,

“My grandmother was Greek, my grandfather was Scottish. My mother speaks Greek fluently, and my father was a linguist before he joined the army.” Leo nodded and Grillby shrugged as Chara started to squirm.

“Alright you two, enough. We’ve got to get home.” Grillby said, almost at conversation level, and Frisk waved to Leo, who waved back.

“Is Uncle Sans going to be there?” Chara asked excitedly as Grillby nodded goodbye to Leo, who smiled and waved before he was jogging back over to the school.

“No, sweetpea, he’s out.” Chara’s face fell and they nodded as Frisk looked a little worried.

 _Is he going to be back soon?_ Grillby sighed and shook his head.

“I don’t think so, sweetheart. He and Uncle Paps had to leave for a while, it’s pretty important. But who knows. Now come on, I believe we have some homework to get done and dinner to cook. If you two finish before dinner, I’ll teach you some dance moves.” Frisk and Chara shared a smile before Chara nodded firmly,

“Deal.”

The rest of the day passed in a strange too fast and too slow blur, leaving Grillby feeling exhausted but happy. Frisk and Chara barely needed his help with their homework, even as middle schoolers, they were working with extra classes and took a few classes at the local high school every Wednesday for English Science, and though they did have quite a bit of work to catch up on since they’d missed so much school.

“Fire Uncle, what’s for dinner?” Chara asked and Grillby hummed, watching the dogs run around the back yard as steam wafted upwards from his tea, swirling in front of his face as he tried to think, but everything was too foggy.

“What do you want for dinner?” He asked instead, too tired to think of anything. Frisk and Chara shared a look before asking,

“Can we have pizza for dinner?” He smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, no problem sweetpea. Frisk, sweetheart, do you want anything different on it, or shall we get the usual?” Frisk seemed to think before they shook their head and Chara let out an obvious sigh of relief.

“Thank god… Last time we ordered pizza, Frisk wanted to try chili peppers and pineapple… Ugh…”

“Don’t worry, Chara. We’ll get a large four cheese, thick crust pizza. We should have vegetables and meat left over for us to add our own toppings. Frisk, can you let the dogs in, and Chara, will you get the phone for me? I would let you dial, but-”

“I know, Fire Uncle. I’m thirteen, and I can’t buy anything over the phone until I’m eighteen. Which is stupid.” Grillby nodded in agreement and watched the dogs rush towards the door soon as Frisk got near it, which made them smile, before they let the yellow labs inside.

“Frisk, do you have any work left?” They shook their head no and Grillby nodded.

“Alright then. After dinner, do you two want to learn how to dance?” Chara, having just  
come in with the portable phone, squealed in delight as Frisk started to nod so hard Grillby was a little afraid that their head would fall off their shoulders. He laughed and called the pizza place, placing their order and making it drop off.

“Alright you two, pizza will be here in about twenty minutes. Why don’t we clean up the homework explosion and go get something to drink?” Both twins nodded in excitement and Grillby laughed again before shooing them upstairs and grabbing the car keys, checking the sky and nodding in satisfaction as the rain stopped. Chara and Frisk both sat in the backseat, signing to each other as the radio scanned through stations before they all settled on a rock station. Once at the store, they picked out a Ben and Jerry's carton of ice cream -- Grillby went with Phish Food, Chara chose Red Velvet Cupcake, and Frisk had picked Chocolate Therapy, before Frisk grabbed a Caramel Coffee and Chunky Monkey as well; Grillby just rolled with it and decided to spoil the twins -- and they settled on lemonade for a drink. They made it back to the house four minutes exactly before the pizza delivery person came to the door and knocked.

Grillby answered and paid the woman and gave her a slightly larger tip than normal, and told her to keep the change when she went to give him the money back.

“Thank you for your service.” She said with a smile and a slightly crooked salute and Grillby nodded, smiling just as Chara and Frisk came barrelling down the hallway before they slammed into the back of his knees, but Grillby had expected the sudden attack and braced himself, one arm falling against the door jam.

“Frisk, Chara, why don’t you take dinner to the kitchen?” Chara nodded before they grabbed the box, but Frisk tugged on his shirt, silently demanding to be picked up, and Grillby wasn’t about to deny them. The woman smiled and wiggled her fingers at Frisk, who giggled and waved back, and started to blush as she stuttered out,

“A-ah, she’s really cute! How old is your daughter? Her mother must be beautiful.”

“Oh, I don’t have a wife-” Grillby started and she immediately perked up and started to say,

“Oh, well, I’ve uhm, delivered to your house quite a few times and I was wondering if you-” Grillby immediately knew where this was going and Frisk started to giggle, making the woman stop and smile as well. Grillby could feel a blush crawl across his cheeks; he was fine with being possessive when Sans was around, had no trouble even when he was away, but when people were blatantly asking him out? He was worse than a nervous school child standing in front of the whole auditorium and a stutter started, forcing them to freeze in fear. He had no idea how to politely turn someone down and Frisk wasn’t helping matters, though what they were texting on their phone, Grillby had no idea.

“My name is Kayleen and would you go and get coffee with me sometime?” Kayleen finally got out and Grillby, trying to process when exactly his life had turned into a romcom mixed with a really bad, dime store romance novel, simply blinked and went so red he was sure his face would stay red forever. However, before either adult could say anything more, Frisk wriggled out of Grillby’s arms, Chara running down the hall as well, both of them yelling,

“G!!” Grillby looked up and saw his neighbor dismounting from his motorcycle in his driveway, removing his helmet, and his brother Roman, on the back of the bike, also pulling off his helmet. G’s face erupted into a smile as he swept Frisk into his arms as Roman pulled Chara into his arms and swung them up into the air, G jogging over to the front door as Kayleen waited for Grillby’s answer, her smile faltering slightly.

“Hey, hon! How was work? Oh, you got pizza, I love you.” And before Grillby could process it, G was pressing a sweet kiss to the corner of his lips, signing quickly on his back,

 _Go along with it._ Grillby nodded and leaned a little into the other man as Kayleen went redder than Grillby at the moment.

“Yes, it’s inside. Chara and Frisk wanted to eat something different.” He said quietly and G laughed, wrapping an arm around Grillby, nuzzling his neck as Frisk giggled and Chara laughed with Roman, though Grillby was pretty sure it was at his expense.

“Frisk, what have I said about treating your father’s cooking with respect? You know that he works hard on it, though to be honest, I’m his boyfriend and I can’t cook to save my life. Oh, did he not pay you yet? Allitstor, don’t be rude.” G hip checked him playfully and Grillby rolled his eyes.

“I did.” He huffed and smiled politely at the embarrassed Kayleen.

“Ah, sorry… I’m gay, though I’m flattered.” She nodded wordlessly and smiled before hightailing it to her car. Roman and Chara waved goodbye to her retreating car and all was still for about five seconds before Roman rounded on his brother.

“Gerard, what have I said about assaulting our friends?! Good lord, I can’t let you loose anywhere, it seems. Grillby, I am so sorry if my brother crossed any boundaries, and I will let Sans know so he can deal with the idiot appropriately.” G shrugged and laughed, his kind smile turning to an evil smirk.

“Please. I taught the kid everything he knows. I’m ten years older than him, and I know every move he has up his sleeve. Besides, I’ve done it before and Sans didn’t mind, especially since I just pecked the side of his mouth. I’ve done way worse than that for far less reasoning than keeping Grillby from spontaneously combusting.”

“...Brother, I’m pretty sure you broke him.” Roman said when Grillby said nothing after a few seconds, his face still bright pink-red. The tall blonde sighed, pushing his glasses up his aristocratic nose, broad shoulders rising and falling heavily as he sighed once more, maneuvering Chara around so they were against his hip and gently lead him inside as G carried Frisk inside, G and Chara still chuckling, but they managed to look concerned underneath their humor. Roman made Grillby sit on the couch and set Chara down, turning towards his brother and the twins, saying,

“I’m going to see if I can get him to stop from actually spontaneously combusting and turning into a fire man, why don’t you all start with dinner. I’ll bring him in and then we can converge back in here.”

“Well, he’s hot enough already, I’m surprised the house hasn’t burned down yet.” G quipped and Roman glared at his brother, who held his hand up in surrender and walked out, talking softly with Frisk and Chara, laughing at something Frisk signed. Roman huffed and turned towards Grillby.

“Grillby? Can you hear me? Are you alright?” He nodded and Roman hummed,

“Alright. Can you tell me what I’m wearing?” Grillby turned and faced him, amber eyes looking a little livelier as he looked over what Roman was wearing.

“Black jeans, a light cream sweater, a red scarf, glasses, a leather jacket that has three pockets, and tall boots that are laced up your shin and give you at least three inches. Why are you wearing those, by the way? You’re already six foot seven.” Roman shrugged and smirked, the expression a little strange on the usually calm and smiling art professor.

“Because it intimidates people. Now, why did you almost spontaneously combust? G said that he’s done this before? Are you alright with it? Even if you are, I plan to smack him upside the head; he should know better than to randomly assault our friends.” Grillby sighed and signed,

 _I’m not good at turning people down when they suddenly ask me out; more out of anxiety than anything else. As a kid, I didn’t care but as I grew older, it got harder and harder, so Meria, and now Sans, would make sure to show everyone who I was dating. I do the same with Sans, I have no problem telling people I’m gay, or being possessive of Sans, or letting people know that I’m taken…_ Grillby stopped signing, the damn blush returning.

 _It’s just the whole telling them part that’s the issue? So, I assume, Sans, G, and I hope, you, decided that whenever Sans is out on a mission, G acts like he’s Sans so you don’t have to be harassed? While convoluted and more like the plot of a very bad romcom to go bad, fast, I do have to say it’s a good plan. One of my students did that, apparently. A strange woman was stalking her for the last few blocks before campus, and she ran up to the first man without a ring she saw and asked him to be her boyfriend for a little_ bit, _if only to get the creep off her back. Turned out he was a police officer, he arrested the woman and now they’re dating. But I digress._ Roman rolled his eyes, the same piercing shade of green as G’s good eye, and snorted.

“The point is, I know you have some trouble with turning people down when it comes to these things, but you have to be careful.”

“Actually, this is only the second ever time G’s had to act like my boyfriend. The first time was when Sans was in New York for almost three months. Sans will probably try to kill G later, but that’ll at least be good money to watch… But I’m glad you and G are here.”

“Missing him already?” Roman asked with a kind smile and Grillby groaned, falling back on the couch.

“God, I must look so pathetic. A retired veteran who can’t sleep without his boyfriend, having panic attacks anytime Sans isn’t there to help me through them. Ha, god, I’m a fucking mess…”

“Grillby, stop. Sans is a major part of your life, not to mention one of the reasons you still breathe, am I right?” Grillby nodded, silent. Roman smiled and rested a hand on his thigh, patting the muscle there soothingly before he said,

“I know you have other reasons, like the twins, Papyrus your mother, me and G, our friends, but Sans is special. He’s the one who’s made life easier, he’s the one who removed the crushing weight on your chest. You’ve done the same for Sans, I can assure you. When you were in the hospital, he was a mess. It took me, Papyrus and Gerard to hold him down and force him to take a sleeping pill to finally get some sleep before his body shut down. I can vividly remember Sans starting to smile again, back when we were There, in our past. When you were hit by a car in junior year, it took brother holding him down to not go and skin the driver alive. Sans would do anything for you and Papyrus. I know he’d go and maim some people for Toriel, Asgore and the rest, but us? Papyrus? You? The Twins? He’d go back to our old way of life if it guaranteed our safety. He’d kill the President herself if it meant that you’d be alright, that any of us would be alright.”

“How do you know?” Grillby muttered, even though he knew it was true.

“Because you’d do the same. You’d light something on fire, probably a well populated town, if it meant that Sans, Frisk, Chara, Papyrus, G or I were kept safe, not that any of us want you to do that. If you do feel the urge for sudden pyromania, please don’t do it, Grillby.” Grillby recognized the teasing, if worried, tone and laughed weakly. Roman continued, removing his hand and leaning back on his hands.

“Loving someone isn’t a crutch, or a handicap, Grillby. That person being a reason to live isn’t a crutch, nor does it make you pathetic for missing them. I would do anything to keep my brother safe. Anything. When he was in the hospital, I almost worried myself sick, and it was you and Papyrus who managed to get me to calm down, remember?” When Grillby nodded, Roman continued,

“You love Sans deeply, it’s obvious. Never think that love makes you weak; it fills you, makes you determined to keep moving forward. You are never weak for loving someone, and many people have used it against the other for eons, but love, if it is real, and not a patch, not shallow like a shower, will conquer all.”

“Aren’t you an artist? When did you become a philosopher?” Grillby muttered but he was smiling, even as he dug a foot into the man’s back. Roman chuckled and shook his head.

“You just answered your own question, Grillby. I look for the reasons in everything.”

“Makes you sound more like an analyst than an artist, bro,” G said from the doorway, arms crossed, smile on his face.

“Shut up, Gerard.” Roman said, laughing slightly as the shorter man tried to reach up to his shoulders and tugged him down, nogging the younger man.

“Aww, come on, bro! What was that about doing anything for me? That was sweet! Though don’t forget, love sometimes fills people with murderous intent. Hey, Grillbz, you feeling murder-y over there?”

“If you keep talking, I wouldn’t be surprised if he were, brother.” Roman said with an eye roll so hard Grillby was a little surprised his eyes didn’t just roll out of his face.

“Aww, come on bro!” But Roman was already standing straight, and as G refused to let go of his neck, he was dragged up with his brother, though he managed to swing himself around and with a surprising amount of dexterity, maneuvered himself so he was getting a piggy back ride from his younger brother.

“Gerard, I will let the dogs eat your share of the food.” Grillby called, standing, laughing. He loved his friends, and Roman was right. There was no reason to allow his love for Sans to make him feel weak. He was stronger because of the man, there was no reason for him to be ashamed of it.

“Aww, Grillby!” G called and Grillby shook his head, getting off the couch and heading to the kitchen. If Frisk and Chara had it their way, they could eat a whole pizza themselves, and if he didn’t get to the kitchen fast to try and control the chaos, he wouldn’t get any.

“You know, if all the facial expressions you make in a day counted as cardio, brother, I’m sure you’d be in much better shape than you are right now.” G rolled his eyes and Grillby chuckled as he let the dogs outside, CB barking excitedly as he saw a deer, Callhaen taking off after it, and CB hot on his heels. Both dogs knew to stay out of the woods without Sans or Grillby to walk with them, so they would most likely just romp around the large backyard, chasing each other.

“Here you go, fire uncle!” Chara said with a laugh at the brothers antics, handing him a plate with three slices and a glass of lemonade. Frisk was busy watching the pair, videotaping the entire thing, a smile on their face as they giggled around a slice.

“Aww, come on Roman!” G complained and Roman rolled his eyes before dumping his brother off his back. G grumbled but landed like a cat and huffed, taking a large pack of gummi bears from his jacket and eating a handful before he stole a slice of pizza and a plate before he sprinkled some gummi’s over top, taking a big bite and smirking at everyone else’s shudder of revulsion.

“Awww, come on! No better way to eat pizza, if you ask me.” He said with a smirk and Grillby rolled his eyes.

“Just don’t think of ruining my cooking by adding those to it next time you’re over.”

“Grillby, I’m affronted that you would accuse me of such sacrilege!” G claimed dramatically, throwing a hand over his heart like Grillby had personally insulted him, nose scrunched up, eyes narrowed and a frown pulling his lips down. However, Grillby knew the man well enough to see the laughter dancing in his one good eye and shook his head.

“So you’re saying you’ve done it then?”

“Hmn, once or twice.”

“At least you’re being honest, G.” Roman sighed, taking a bite of his own pizza. Frisk giggled before they shut off the camera and signed,

 _I’m so glad that you came! Fire Uncle has been pretty down today, so I thought having_ _someone else with him, besides us, would help make him happy._

“Sweetheart, why would I ever need anyone but you and Chara to make me happy?” Grillby said with a smile and Chara rolled their eyes, saying around a slice of pizza,

“We’re not five anymore, Fire Uncle. We know you miss Uncle Sans, we miss him too. You just miss him more. So, we invited Uncle G and Uncle Ro over because they help you too. Well, and that lady needed to stop flirting with you.” Grillby couldn’t help it. He burst out laughing, almost doubling over from the force of it. G and Roman shared worried looks with Frisk and Chara before he managed to regain some form of composure, though he still chuckled and gasped.

“When did you two grow up so fast?” He moved around the bar so he could hug both twins, pressing soft kisses to their heads, and smirking at G and Roman,

“It’ll cost you if either of you want one too.”

“I’ll keep my limbs attached, thank you.” Roman said as G doubled over, one hand clutching his stomach as the other clutched the counter in an attempt to keep himself upright. Roman looked down at his brother, uncrossing his broad, muscular arms from his chest, lean body leaning down to look at his elder brother.

“Are you alright, brother?” G gave a shaky thumbs up, only to lose his grip on the counter and fall to floor, which made him erupt into a another fit of laughter. Roman sighed and scooped his brother up off the floor, throwing over his shoulder,

“I’m going to try and get him to calm down. Finish dinner at your leisure.”

“Is Uncle G alright?” Chara asked, eyebrows raised as Frisk raced after them, drinking their lemonade as they swallowed down a slice of pizza.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Grillby said, finishing off his second slice and starting his third, but he was worried as well. G usually worked himself half to death and then some, and it happened more often than anyone was comfortable with.

“Hmn.” they seemed unconvinced but wolfed down their fourth slice before hopping from the bar stool, collecting the plates and washing them while Grillby ate before putting them in the dishwasher and grabbing the various ice creams from the freezer, as well as spoons, then followed Frisk into the living room. Grillby finished his third slice relatively quickly and put the rest of the pizza, all three slices of it, away in a ziploc bag for later, storing them in the fridge before washing his own plate and putting it in the dishwasher, letting the dogs in and feeding them before he too went into the living room. The scene that waited for him was both a surprise and not entirely unexpected. Frisk and Chara were eating their ice cream as they signed with Roman, who’s lap was being used as a pillow for G, who was sprawled over the rest of the couch, dead sleep. Roman also had ice cream, and Grillby was confused for a moment before it clicked. He cleared his throat and signed, smiling,

 _You know, if you wanted to invite them over, you could have told me. No reason to make me think I was simply spoiling you two._ Frisk giggled before signing,

 _Sorry, Fire Uncle, but Uncle G said to keep it a secret._ They looked reasonably upset and Grillby hurried to add,

 _I don’t mind at all, Frisk! You know that! Please don’t be upset._ Roman ruffled their hair softly before signing,

_Want me to move him? He’s not heavy, which is slightly worrying._

_No, I was just going to move his legs. You kids up for a movie before bed?_ The twins nodded enthusiastically and Frisk scrambled off the couch to pick the movie, setting it all up, and grabbing the right remote, before leaping back onto the couch, somehow grabbing blankets on the way from the reading chair. They threw one over Roman, G and Grillby and wrapped the other one around themself and Chara, burrowing deeply into the warmth before pressing play. Grillby paid little attention to the opening credits and looked down at G, worry obvious.

 _Is he alright?_ Roman nodded and explained,

 _He’s been working himself to the bone with this last manuscript, and he’s been a little down, what with Fia’s anniversary passing a few days from now. It’s why I’m here; I keep him from doing stupid shit. He’s barely sleeping as it is._ Grillby looked closer at his sleeping friend and noticed the deep bags under his eyes, well, deeper bags at any rate. G, however, didn’t seem to have a problem sleeping at the moment, even when the movie, Pitch Perfect, started to play. Roman watched his brother like a hawk as he ate his ice cream and the movie played in the background. The movie started to reach the interesting part when G suddenly started awake, managing to miss hitting the twins and Grillby, but nailing his and Roman’s skulls together, making both brothers groan.

“Uncle G! You’re awake!” Chara said excitedly, smiling wide. G nodded and groaned, holding his head as Roman leaned his head over the back of the couch, rubbing the side of his face where G had slammed his forehead.

“You okay there, bro?” He asked and Roman gave him a thumbs up before he mumbled,

“For that, I shouldn’t let you have the ice cream the twins got you…” But G was already scooping it up off the ground and ripping it open, almost moaning with happiness when he got the first bite.

“I don’t care what anyone says, it is never too cold for ice cream. Frisk, Chara, remember. If anyone ever says that it’s too cold for ice cream or too hot for tea or coffee, tell them they are blasphemers.”

“I normally wouldn’t agree with my brother about something like that, but in this case, yes.” Chara and Frisk giggled and nodded in mock seriousness, and sitting there, they looked so similar and so different. They wore different clothes; Frisk with jeans, bright green socks and a loose blue sweater with a hood, and Chara in a dull green hoodie, black jeans and bright pink socks, heads pressed together as they watched the movie. Their eyes, Chara with their bright red, Frisk with grey-blue, and their posture, so similarly slumped it looked like they were more of a blob than singular people. Chara was yawning, having already finished their whole ice cream pint, but Frisk was wide awake, it seemed, eyes glued to the screen, ice cream almost forgotten.

“Isn’t it a school night, Grillbz?” G asked around his spoon, already half finished with his caramel coffee ice cream, though still lying down. Grillby looked at the clock and couldn’t stop from exclaiming,

“It’s already nine?! When in the hell did that happen?!” Frisk giggled at their uncle’s bewilderment before they too, yawned widely and Roman nudged his brother. G nodded and pretended to yawn and stretch, shaking his head as he said,

“God, I’m exhausted. Alright, we’ll get out of your hair, Grillbz. Call if you need anything. Sleep well, sweetpea, sweetheart. Be good for your Fire Uncle.” G said, smoothly getting off his brother and Grillby, moving like he were fluid before leaning over Frisk and Chara, ruffling their hair and pressing a kiss to their temples before hauling his taller brother up, and snatching his half eaten ice cream.

“See ya, Grillbz!” He waved before walking out of the room and out the front door. Roman smiled down at the twins, giving each a quick but firm hug and kissing the opposite temple of his brother, before he straightened and said,

“Sleep well you two, and remember that I’m only a phone call or a text away. Have a good night, Grillby. Same to you.” Grillby nodded and stretched his half numb body before standing as the front door shut behind Roman.

“Alright you two, off to bed. I’ll teach you to dance in the morning, but you’re both tired. Off to bed with you.” They nodded and yawned widely, hugging Grillby tightly before they shuffled out of the room and up the stairs. Grillby turned off the movie and cleaned up the blanket mess that the couch had turned into, smiling as he did so. He loved his friends, he really did, and the sudden visits had lifted his mood immensely, considering where he had been that morning.

“I really did get lucky, didn’t I?” He smiled to himself, putting his and Chara’s ice cream in the freezer before he set the kettle out to make tea. He wasn’t tired yet but knew he needed the sleep.

‘ _Jade’s tea should help me get some sleep, hopefully_.’ He went to the back where his backpack was hanging up and took out the small canister of the chai just as the kettle started to whine. He made it back to the kitchen as steam started to pour out of the spout and he quickly shut off the gas and reached up to the mug cabinet blindly as CB bumped his leg with his hips, tail wagging, looking for a back scratch. Grillby huffed,

“Needy pup.” But he wasn’t going to ignore him and went to scratch his spine and then down his ribs when Callhaen’s ears perked up and he started to whine. Grillby straightened, hand tightening on the mug he held before he heard it too. Loud, echoing pops. His heart rate picked up instantly, mind immediately going to the miles of sand, the stench of copper and agony, screams and battle cries. He tried to regain control of his thoughts, focus. Fireworks echoed, gunshots didn’t. There was a loud ‘shr-ash’ as something fell and the next thing he heard, as he stumbled to the bar, trying to regain a sense of control, and mostly winning, was the sound of hurried feet, and two voices calling for him.

“Fire Uncle! Fire Uncle, it’s fine! Calm down!”

“Fire Uncle, we’re right here, there’s no need to worry. Everything’s fine, there’s nothing to fear. It’s Frisk and Chara.” He shuddered, forcing himself to take deep, steadying breaths, pulling both twins tight as he dared, as he came back from the edge of the attack.

“Fire Uncle? Are you feeling alright?” Frisk asked softly and Grillby nodded, head tilting backwards as he stared at the dim ceiling.

“Yeah, sweetheart, I’m good. Come on, I have to clean up the mug I dropped. Are you two ready for bed?” They nodded and Grillby sighed.

“Want to sleep with me tonight? I have the feeling tonight’s going to be rough otherwise.” They nodded instantly and Chara took a wide path around the mug, which had broken in half with a few shards missing here and there, grabbing the broom and dustpan before sweeping it up and leaving it on the counter.

“It’s Uncle Sans’ mug.” They said when Grillby looked at them in confusion and he nodded, running a hand through his hair.

“Alright, I’ll try to put it back together in the morning. Right now, we all need to go to bed.” The twins nodded and followed him upstairs, before they went to their rooms to grab their pillows. While they were doing that, Grillby went to the master bathroom and washed his face before changing for bed and brushing his teeth. He took the knife out from underneath his pillow, though he hadn’t had another attack like the one two weeks ago for a while, and never when the twins shared the bed with him and Sans, sleeping between them like a core, or a treasure that needed to be protected. But better safe than sorry. When he left the bathroom, leaving the light on for the twins, they were already waiting on his bed, dead asleep under the covers. He chuckled softly before he turned off the main light, following the light cast by his bedside lamp, slid into bed beside Chara, who’s back was to his chest, and turned off his bed side lamp. He didn’t sleep for several hours, simply lay awake and let his thoughts center, focusing on the night, on Sans and Papyrus, on the twins, on Roman and G, on his friends and family. Finally, at four in the morning, he fell asleep.

_-_-_-

“What do you mean, this will be difficult?” Sans asked in a low growl and Monia, their connection and handler of the many call girls and call boys that her agency held contracts with, who feared very little, shrank back a little at the glare Sans gave her. She was a petite woman, barely scraping five foot two, with pale skin that had the tan of a vacation fading from her legs and face. She wore a pencil skirt and no shoes, though the heels she had worn were placed neatly beside her tall cherry wood desk, which she was using to lean against, blouse ruffled slightly from where her arms crossed. The pale cream brought out the auburn in her hair that fell in loose, almost lazy curls over her left shoulder, and the pale hazel of her eyes that stared back at Sans as her resolve strengthened.

“Well, there’s _two clients_ , first off, Star. Second, the woman is highly influential and will have my balls and my company if nothing about tonight goes well, understand?” Sans rolled his eyes and huffed, his own arms crossing and his foot stopped bouncing as Papyrus laid a hand on his brother’s shoulder, trying to calm him down.

“Brother…” Sans waved off his concern with a plastered smile, and Papyrus narrowed his eyes at his older sibling as if that would let him see inside his thick skull.

“Look, I kind of expected there to be more than one, but what in the hell?! You said the client was a man, not a woman!” Monia ran a hand through her perfect hair irritably, like that would somehow ruffle her appearance, but each hair fell back into place, like it were magnetized.

“Then there was miscommunication. There are two clients, the woman is the actual _client_  client, and they’re both fairly attractive, I can show you in a minute. The man likes to watch, according to her request. I mean, in the end, you can pretend it’s someone else, if that helps.” Sans huffed and couldn’t help the evil smirk that started to stretch across his face as he leaned back into the seat, one leg crossing the other smoothly, the suit pants rubbing together softly, drawing attention to his legs.

“Well, they are going to be… Indisposed, after all. So it doesn’t really matter-” He was cut off as Monia slammed her hands down behind her, causing the few frames on her desk to rattle with the force.

“Orion Star, don’t kill my fucking clients!” Sans gave her a lazy smile, like he were thinking of the perfect pun but the dead-eyed stare made shivers climb up Monia’s spine. She felt like her soul were being stared at, judged. Sans blinked, life coming back to the corpse-like eyes, but something deadly still lurked in the background.

“Monia, dear, you owe me BIG TIME for this, and besides, according to some of my own connections, they’re the most likely suspects in Courtney, Mary, Ben, Hannah and Luna’s disappearances, and we all know they’re dead. It connects back to them.” Monia went silent at that; Sans using their actual names may have been a slightly lower blow than usual, but it would drive his point across. The fuckers didn’t deserve to live. Monia gasped and put a hand to her mouth, turning around, head bowed. Papyrus kicked Sans’ shin, his dress shoe making a muffled ‘thunp’ against the bone and Sans winced as Papyrus stood and went over to Monia, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Mettaton worked through Monia’s agency, Better Reality, whenever he had to work a case that involved him as a honey pot, so he had made several friends among the call girls and call boys, which meant Papyrus knew them as well, if not better, than most people would give them time of day. Sans felt bad about bringing up the old case but he hadn’t lied; according to some of his connections through Under Tale, the pair he was targeting had played a hand in the groups disappearance, and it was more than less likely, into human trafficking or just straight up killing them for organs, or maybe even giving them over to the gangs- Sans quickly shut off that train of thought. He would deal with them later.

Finally, Monia straightened, her shoulders rolling back as she pulled herself to her full height, which still wasn’t very tall, but something in her eyes and the way she carried herself made her seem taller, almost towering so.

“Fine. Take them out, do whatever you must. But, and I mean this, don’t leave any connections to me, do you understand?” She stared Sans in the eyes and he stared right back, nodding as a saccharine smile spread across his face, eyes harder than steel,

“Crystal.” Monia nodded and went around the side of her desk, pulling her laptop out of the drawer, opening it, and after typing for a few minutes, stood and brought it over to where Sans sat.

“That there is Congresswoman in the running Maurene Ring, and the man is her bodyguard and I think boytoy, Anthony Ivora. Maurene doesn’t look like she could beat you in an intelligent conversation but she will, and handily. She’s wicked sharp and she has a taste for bad boys, and for rich, expensive things in life. Do you have any piercings or an outfit that would work?” Sans nodded, pulling out his personal phone and flipping through the pictures until he found the ones he had taken of himself in his, as he called it, Sin Clothes, and handed the phone over to Monia. She stared at it for several long minutes in silence, sliding through the photos before nodding and handing him back the phone.

“You’ll need better pants than those if you want them to come off easily when you’re changing, and those looks good, but you’ll really need to push the line of seductive and bad boy. Mark should have some pants you can try; he’s our tailor. I run a business and I won’t have anyone in my employ uncomfortable or without good clothes. You may not be in my employment, but you’re a good friend and you’re discrete. Go and see him when we’re done here, tell him I sent you. That should clear up any miscommunication. The rest of the outfit is okay, but make sure you have another jacket for the shorter one, an overcoat if you can. Something dark and edgy… Hmn, Mark should have something for that too. The jacket, gloves, piercings, boots and shirt are fine. Now, is there anything else?” Sans sighed and shook his head before he stood and shook Monia’s hand, giving her a sincere smile, Papyrus copying him, before she showed them out.

“I’ll forward you the details later; time, where, etc. Ah, there’s Mark! Mark, take Sans and Papyrus to get some pants and a long jacket. Edgy and seductive. That’s what we’re going for.” Mark nodded and smiled at Monia before casting a critical eye over the brothers.

“Who’s who?” He asked, voice soft and melodic, and he had a smile that looked almost  
boyish. He was tan, not from prolonged sun contact or vacation, but bronze that spoke of Latin America or maybe Middle East. Sans wasn’t too sure but he smiled back and gestured to Papyrus then himself,

“That’s Papyrus, I’m Sans. I’m the one Monia’s talking about.” Mark nodded and clapped his hands before he turned around and started to walk away.

“This way! I’ll show you to my workshop!” and for a man that was barely taller than Sans he moved fast. After jogging to catch up with the man, the brothers followed him into the elevator and waited in a slightly tense silence as the floors went down from twelve to nine.

“Alright, come on then! Step into my office!” Mark said as he strode out of the elevator, walking a few feet down the lonely hallway before he stopped at the door and threw a smile over his shoulder.

“Oh come on. Everyone’s at lunch, no reason to be afraid. I don’t bite. Much.” He laughed and Sans and Papyrus chuckled before they followed him.

“Come and step into my parlor, let me whip up something new.” He said before shutting the door behind them. It wasn’t until Mark was entirely satisfied with Sans’ outfit about three hours later that he let them leave.

“Remember, don’t worry about tearing it! The seams are reinforced and well, if they like to get down and dirty, it washes very easily with some soap and hot water, though Tide takes out everything. Now, is there anything you need, Papyrus?” Sans, almost half asleep on his feet, snapped out of it as Papyrus waved his hand and shook his head.

“Oh, no, no. I’m quite alright. Thank you, for helping Sans, though. It’s really much appreciated, but we must be going.” Mark nodded and wrapped the pants and coat in plain tissue before he put them in a box and handed it to Papyrus.

“I’d get him to a vertical surface. He looks like he wants to pass out, though I do admit trying on clothes for so long can do that to a person. Alright, call me if you need anything else.” And with a wink, he was shutting the door behind them.

“Well, that was… interesting.” Sans muttered, too tired to say anything else. Papyrus nodded, just as dazed, before he took the box with Sans’ clothes under his arm and gently ushered his older brother down the hallway and into the elevator. The way back to the hotel was spent in silence, one that settled over them comfortably like a worn hoodie, or an old blanket. When they finally did reach the hotel, and Sans was finally able to collapse in his bed, he moaned into the pillow,

“God fucking damnit!” so long Papyrus was half worried that his brother would suffocate himself. He sat at the foot of Sans’ bed, quickly unlacing and pulling off his shoes and socks before stuffing them in the bottom of his duffel bag and pulling out a pair of comfortable pajamas and one of Grillby’s shirts for his brother to wear.

“Was that about the case, missing Grillby or what you’re going to have to do in about…. Seven hours.” Papyrus said after a quick glance at his watch.

“All of the fucking above.” Sans groaned and Papyrus chuckled.

“Oh don’t worry Sans. I’m sure everything will be fine, nothing bad’s happened to us before, or at least, nothing we couldn’t get out of. It’s not like you have to have sex with the woman, Maurene was her name? Yeah, it’s not like you have to have sex with her.”

“I know, and I don’t mind a free meal, but it’s not Grillby’s cooking and I’m making out with a woman, Papyrus! If you haven’t noticed, I’m gayer than Mettaton! Or maybe as gay, no one is more gay than your boyfriend.” Papyrus chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be a drama queen, Sans. We’ve been here for three days and you’ve been acting worse than usual when we’re away from home.”

“Like you’re one to talk. You wouldn’t sleep alone for the last two nights.” Sans retorted, finally pulling himself out of his ostrich impersonation and taking a few deep breaths before he flopped back down.

“Sans, you cuddled me in your sleep. And while it’s adorable, as your brother, I’m worried about you. You need sleep, and you never get much when we’re away.”

“Yeah, I know Paps.” He rolled over to his back before sitting up and taking off his suit jacket, button up, undershirt and pants, leaving them in a scattered pile across the floor before pulling on his pajama pants and Grillby’s shirt, smiling a little as it fell to his mid thigh.

“I just miss him is all.”

“Sans, you never used to have trouble sleeping during the day.” Papyrus’ worried look softened until the tension unwound from his shoulders entirely and he shook his head.

“Oh never mind. You look exhausted. Get some sleep, I’ll wake you up an hour before we have to go.”

“Thanks, bro. Love you.” Papyrus smiled and ruffled his shorter brothers hair, smirking as Sans tiredly batted his hands away before crawling into his bed.

“Love you too, Sans. Sleep well.” And Sans dropped off into warm black. It may as well have been days for all Sans cared when Papyrus gently shook him awake, the only person aside from Grillby who was able to do that and not get attacked by his trigger responses.

“Hmnpgh… Five more minutes…” Sans mumbled and Papyrus’ annoyed tone cut through his sleep addled mind.

“Sans, wake up! We have forty minutes to get ready and get to the restaurant!” That woke him up. Sans jolted upwards, somehow miraculously not tangled up in the sheets, and ran for the bathroom, calling over his shoulder,

“Paps, what the hell?! You said you’d wake me up an hour before we have to go!”

“I know, but you needed the sleep, brother. Besides, we have an advantage. Their room is four floors above ours, and the restaurant is a short taxi ride away, or, in your case, a short motorcycle ride away. I’m leaving your clothes in the bathroom with your piercings. Get dressed when you’re done! The Sebastian staff will be here soon change the sheets and clean the room!” Sans was already in the bathroom and so he flipped the door off like his brother could see it, and turned on the shower while grabbing his toothbrush and squirting some toothpaste on it. He jumped into the shower, brushing his teeth as the water pelted him before he finished and spat, throwing the toothbrush out of the shower so it landed in the sink. That done, he quickly washed his hair and body, scrubbing his skin until suds fell off in clumps and washed all the soap off his skin and out of his hair.

“God damn food better be amazing…” He muttered before turning off the water, grabbing a towel and drying his body quickly before scrubbing his hair to try and wring out all the water he could. This done, he pulled on his boxers, new pants and shirt, leaving the last two buttons undone, putting in his piercings, then pulled on the red jacket, quickly blow drying his hair and running out the door to the main room soon as it was dry enough. Papyrus had already put out his new coat, socks and boots, and his helmet sat on the edge of the bed while his brother lounged on the other bed, reading.

“Text me when they’re tranqued.” He said, handing his older brother three syringes, which Sans stuffed into the inside pocket of his red jacket, zipping it closed after ensuring the caps were on the syringes and the plungers so if he pressed them, they wouldn’t release their careful payload.

“How do I look?” Sans asked after he finished lacing his boots, messing with his belly button piercing and once it was set correctly, pulled on the dark trench like coat that Mark had fitted him with. The coat had a kind of charm to it; it was pitch black and fell to his thighs, with a small split up the back that made it look almost like a tailcoat, a collar that laid flat but when pulled up against the wind, made him hold his head a little higher, like a prideful king. It was a beautiful double breasted overcoat, made of thick wool, with black buttons up one side and white buttons at his sleeves.

“Like you’re going to give someone a very bad time. Go get them, brother.” Papyrus said, a deadly smirk across his face. Sans smiled in return before he buttoned the coat shut, grabbed his helmet and made his way down the hall to the elevator, smiling at the few occupants that were already there as he walked in as the doors opened.

“Heading out to get lucky?” A man asked, and Sans shrugged.

“I already am. Meeting a date for the night, actually. Do you know where I can find Flame? My date made the reservations and told me the restaurant, and my phones dead, so…” The man nodded and smiled, his greying hairs slicked back at the sides and he wore a suit that spoke of old money; it was a subtle expensive. He gave Sans the directions just as the elevator reached the lobby and he nodded his thanks before heading for the garage where his bike was parked. It took twenty minutes to get there and the entire way there, Sans took note of the small village; it would be a lovely place to take Grillby as an anniversary gift. Nice people, good views, and if the food were up to his standards, then all would be well. And if nothing went wrong on the mission, then he would most definitely bring Grillby back. He reached Flame with no incidents and gave his bike to the valet, smiling as he did so, tipping the man well. Once inside, the posh and homey atmosphere hit him instantly, making him stop and stare. Rich colors of the posh overtone mixed well with the mountain rugged look the restaurant seemed to be going with.

“Can I help you sir?” The hostess asked with a smile and Sans nodded, smiling back.

“Ah, yes. I have a reservation under Ring? Two people.” She nodded, typing at the computer for a moment before smiling and leading him to the back where it was more secluded from prying eyes.

“Your date has yet to arrive, but would you like a wine selection to look over while you wait?” Sans nodded and gave her another sweet smile before he took his seat and unbuttoned his overcoat, humming as he people watched. A family for a fancy dinner, a man and his husband, a woman and her daughter eating what looked like steak and conversing, smiling as they gestured. There was a pair of older men, sitting and talking about something serious if their expressions were anything to go by, but Sans’ eyes skipped over them to a pair of lovely women dining, laughing quietly together before the other stood and got down on one knee, opening a ring box. Sans smiled as the other restaurant patrons stopped to watch the sweet scene. The small Japanese woman who was being proposed to squealed behind her hands, nodding her head so hard Sans worried it was going to fall off her shoulders. The red head beamed and took out the ring, sliding it onto her finger and pressing a soft kiss to her fingers before the smaller woman pulled her up for an actual kiss. There was clapping all around and the couple basked in their glow. Sans sighed, unknowingly allowing a dreamy expression to take it’s place. Grillby asking him to marry him, him asking Grillby… Any way he looked at it, it made his heart beat faster.

“That’s so sweet, isn’t it?” A smooth voice to his right said and Sans blinked before looking up. There stood his target; red hair pinned in a smooth bun, a few curls falling free from the side, teasing down to her exposed upper chest, the strapless red dress doing nothing but accentuating her curves. A sweet smile played across cherry red lips and Sans smiled back, standing as Maurene Ring moved to her side of the table. He had to admit, she was a very beautiful woman, but

“Please, allow me.” he said, moving behind her to pull out the chair, pushing it in as well before he moved to take his own seat.

“I’ve never actually done this before…” She laughed nervously and Sans had to swallow the urge to yell, LIAR. Instead, he laughed as well and propped his elbow on the table, hand holding his head up as he stared her in the eyes.

“Just imagine it as a blind date then. Sorry, it seems my manners have left me the moment you walked in the room. My name is Orion Star.” Maurene arched an eyebrow but smiled, Sans knew instantly it was fake, and smiled back,

“My name is Maurene Ring. Did your parents really name you Orion?”

“Of course. It seems I’ve inherited their sense of humor though.”

“Oh? So you’re a gentleman as well as a comic?” Sans nodded, smiling in that slow, easy way that Grillby said made his knees go weak whenever he saw it. It seemed to worked on Maurene too.

“But of course. Part time comic and full time gentleman.” Maurene giggled once more and Sans resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Tell me a joke?” she asked, leaning over the table a little more and Sans nodded, thinking before he smiled once more and said,

“I would say a music pun, to try and fit the atmosphere, but they’re not really my forte.” Maurene giggled and Sans kept going, pun after pun, making her laugh harder and harder, though Sans could tell some of it was forced. A waitress came and asked for their drink orders; Sans went with water and Maurene with white. Conversation continued into light topics; what they liked to do, the various hobbies they had, etc. Sans stuck to a cover story for most of it, laughing when needed and adding quips of his own to keep conversation flowing. Dinner was ordered, came and went so fast Sans was a little surprised it even hit his stomach, though it would have been delicious, it tasted like cardboard.

“No wine for you?” Maurene asked as she started her second glass, staring over the dessert menu. Sans smiled that slow easy smile once more and shook his head.

“No, I am, after all, driving us back.”

“Oh, you drove here?”

“But of course. Is your dress able to handle being straddled?” Maurene went bright pink and Sans laughed, adding,

“I hope you’re not afraid of high speeds. I drive my bike fast.”

“You have a motorcycle?” he nodded, humming.

“Of course. When I said I love the open road, I meant that. Oh, would you like dessert?” Maurene looked at him for a long minute before smiling and shaking her head.

“No, I’d rather eat you.” Sans nodded and pitched his voice just a little lower,

“Hmn, I can get behind that idea. Do you mind if I order a bottle of red to go with us? I never did get to taste it, but I’m sure it’ll taste better with you.” Maurene went pink again and Sans chuckled, waving for their waitress and asking for the check and the bottle of wine. Both arrived promptly, and Sans paid with the business case card -- it was the card that the government paid for expense and he didn’t really care at the moment. He could feel the press of the syringes in his pocket and smiled. Soon.

“Do you know how to get to The Sebastian?” Maurene asked and Sans nodded, giving her his overcoat before they left the restaurant, Maurene holding tight to the bottle. The valet needed less than two minutes to get his bike and bring it around.

“Here you are sir, your helmet and motorcycle.”

“Thank you.” Sans said with a smile, tipping the man once more before handing the helmet to Maurene.

“What about you, Orion?” She asked and Sans smiled.

“Oh, I’ll be fine, don’t worry.” He winked and swung a leg over the bike, casting a look over his shoulder as he turned it on.

“Are you coming?” Maurene nodded and after some situating, had her arms wrapped around his middle, the wine bottle carefully stored between them.

“Let’s go then.” He said with a grin before gunning the bike and roaring down the street. Twenty minutes of Sans laughing and Maurene shrieking and almost winding him with her grip, they made it back to The Sebastion.

**+++++++**

“Give it to the valet, I’ll be waiting by the elevator,” Maurene said, batting her eyelashes as she pulled off the helmet, handing it to him. Sans nodded and leaned in close, like he were about to kiss her and murmured,

“I’ll see you inside.” And then he pulled away, leaving her standing there with a pout on her face and want in her eyes. Sans, soon as he was out of eyesight, shuddered. The valet seemed to take it as desire and said with a smile,

“Have a good night sir.” Sans caught the meaning and smiled.

“I plan to.” Though probably not in the way the man was expecting. He walked back to the hotel lobby slowly, ambling, a smile on his face. However, soon as he got to the elevators, he was pulled into an open, and empty, elevator by Maurene, who slammed their mouths together and startled him for a moment before he took control and pulled away.

“Ah, Maurene, you may want to wait. You know how the saying goes. Those who are patient get what’s coming to them.” She nodded and backed off, thankfully, though not very far, and Sans had to ask,

“What floor, sweet?” She blinked and pulled away, then shook her head.

“Sorry, guess I got a little excited there…” Sans smiled and shrugged, though inside he was trying not to cringe.

‘ _Be brave Sans. You can do this. Just kiss her at the room, tranq her, tranq the wine, and then the male. Life is going to work out. You can do this._ ’ He smiled and leaned upwards, playful as he could get without wanting to get sick.

“No problem with being excited. In fact, it makes the evening a little more fun. Just tell me what floor and we can play when we get to your room. Wouldn’t want anyone else to see you losing it, after all.”

“Hmn… Well, there’s someone else who’s coming a little later too, is that okay?” Sans smirked wickedly and whispered just against her lips,

“The more the merrier.” Before pecking her lightly and asking, in as normal a voice he could muster,

“What floor?”

“Oh, uhm, the sixth floor…” Sans nodded and pressed the button, then leaned on the opposite side of the elevator. To anyone else, it would seem like he were teasing, trying to draw out the desperation as long as he could, but in reality, he was sizing her up, trying to figure out how much it would take to make her pass out and how long he had to kiss her before the tranq kicked in. Granted, he very easily would be able to tranq the wine under the pretense of opening it, maybe tell her to change into something more comfortable, then tranq it…

“Orion? You there?” Maurene asked, suddenly in his face and it took every ounce of control Sans had to not react. Instead, he smiled and nodded.

“Just thinking about what we’re going to do, sweet.” She went red then smirked and pulled him by the front of his jacket out of the open elevator door, murmuring,

“Well, my room is this way, handsome.” before she started to attack his mouth once more. Sans had never been happier to have an empty floor before. Before coming, he and Papyrus had booked all but one room on the sixth floor, guaranteeing it to be deserted. So no witnesses, no mess to worry about. Sans somehow managed to be pressed against the door and gasped out,

“Door, key.” Maurene nodded and moaned when Sans pressed mechanical kisses to her neck. Well, to her they were fueled by desperation, and a small part of them were. Sans was desperate to end this soon as he could; his spine was crawling as her tongue went into his mouth as she opened the door, thoroughly kissing him, her hands sliding under his shirt and running over his body. Sans managed to pull himself away from her grasping hands and took the bottle of wine, which he was surprised hadn’t fallen and for that was insanely grateful. It would have made his life harder had it broken. He looked up at Maurene from underneath his lashes and with his eyes, he knew it was doubly effective.

“Why don’t you go get more… Comfortable?” Maurene nodded, a smile coming across her face.

“Certainly, handsome. I have just the thing. I’ll be a few minutes-”

“Take your time, gorgeous.” Sans said with a sweet smile, letting his eyes stay locked with hers before waving the unopened bottle of wine.

“I still have to taste this, and I have your taste lingering. Shall we find out which is better?” Maurene giggled and sashayed to the bathroom, kicking her heels away to the side of the room, throwing a look over her shoulder. Sans let his eyes follow the movement of her hips, more so for the purpose of telling how drunk she was and her posture, but gave a wink when Maurene waited.

“Close the door, I want to be surprised.” Sans said, voice dropping again and Maurene nodded, smiling as she let the door swing shut. Sans waited for three beats before opening the bottle and uncorking it before he took a sip, trying to get rid of the taste of Maurene on his tongue. The wine was good but only amplified the taste. He huffed and quickly emptied the entire first syringe, all 150 milliliters, into the bottle. It would be enough to make her sleepy and when Sans actually stabbed her neck, then the rest of her would shut down.

“Knock, knock.” Someone said at the door and Sans froze before painting the seductive smile back on his face, moving the syringes to his pocket where he could easily grab them, and opened the door. There stood Anthony. A tall brunette with a sick smirk on his face as he sized Sans up and down, making him feel more like meat.

“Well, hello there. My name is Anthony. Who would you be, pretty thing?” His voice was low but scratchy and it rubbed Sans the wrong way. He pasted the smile on, mentally repeating the mantra of,

‘ _I can do this I can do this I can do this…._ ’ before he said with a hum,

“Orion Star. I’m here to make a dream come true.” Anthony nodded and shut and locked the door behind him. Sans saw the flash of the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign and gulped, backing up, wine bottle still in hand.

“Want some wine? I’m sure it’ll taste good as you look.” He sighed, eyes going dark as Anthony nodded, taking a glass from the side counter and pouring himself a glass before taking a long drink. He held the glass in his hand, swishing it around before he stalked forward, setting the bottle down on the counter, forcing Sans to head back to the bed.

‘ _I can do this I can do this I can do this…_ ’

“So, pretty thing, what do you say to some playing before Maurene comes out, hmn? Such a pretty slut, all wrapped up for me to unravel…” He leaned down, forcing Sans to crawl back on the bed. Anthony chuckled and set the glass down, smiling as he crawled after him, boxing Sans in underneath his much larger body. One hand started to venture from Sans’ side over his stomach, inching slowly, oh so slowly as Anthony pressed his tongue into Sans’ mouth. Sans scrunched his eyes shut, forcing himself to kiss back, repeating,

‘ _I can do this I can do this I can do this- Okay, fuck it. I can’t do this._ ’ as Anthony’s hand started to squeeze his thigh. In a quick move, Sans had his legs around his waist and with a good push, flipped them over so Anthony was on his back and Sans was above him. Anthony chuckled, winded, while Sans dug around his pocket for the syringe.

“Well, I won’t say no to some rough play, sweet- Omhp!” Sans leaned down and kissed him soundly, blindly reaching the syringe and carefully removing the cap before sticking it in the fleshy part of Anthony’s neck and pushing down on the plunger. His eyes went wide and he started to struggle but Sans pulled back and put his hand over top his mouth.

“Calm down, you’re just gonna take a nap.” The tranquilizer acted fast and after a few minutes, Anthony stopped struggling and fell into the induced sleep. Sans smirked and shuddered, climbing off his body and capping the syringe once more just as the door to the bathroom opened.

“Orion- Oh, what happened to Anthony?” Maurene asked and Sans smiled soothingly, picking up Anthony’s forgotten glass of wine and pressing it to her hands.

“He came in and fell asleep. Well, we can always play again when he wakes up. But right now, I get to know you.” Sans said, pushing her backwards to the chair. Maurene looked down at the glass in her hands and took a sip, swallowing before asking,

“Want a taste?” Sans shuddered, which Maurene took for lust and desire, and leaned forward, kissing him soundly. Once more, Sans’ internal mantra broke down.

‘ _I can do this I can do this… Fuck it, I can’t do this._ ’ before he pulled out the syringe and uncapped it, plunging all it’s contents into Maurene’s neck after stabbing the fleshy part of her neck, just before her clavicle. She froze and started to thrash but her muscles were already relaxing and her eyes were sliding shut. Sans pulled away and smirked, whispering against her lips,

“Get dunked on.” Before he made sure she was well and truly gone and when she was, climbed off her lap. He huffed, taking the belt off Anthony and tying his wrists together and taking the cord from the curtains to tie Maurene to the chair before he texted his brother,

**_Me: Hey, they’re out. Bring duct tape and the duffel, and sheets. And wine. We’ll wanna mask the smell somehow._ **

**_Papy: On my way up._ **

**_Me: Good. I’m going to shower._ **

Sans didn’t wait for a reply and instead shucked off all his clothes, his skin crawling, before walking to the bathroom and turning the shower as high as it went. While he waited for it to heat up, he took the complimentary toothbrush and toothpaste, squirted a good portion of it straight onto his tongue before violently scrubbing at his tongue, careful of his barbell, then brushed his teeth so hard he was sure he was brushing off enamel. After repeating this four more times, Sans spat out the froth and washed his mouth out with water before he jumped into the shower, shuddering at the phantom touches.

“Nope nope nope, all the nope…” He muttered to himself as he scrubbed his skin with soap, trying to get rid of the feeling of hands on his arms, burn off the touch itself. Finally, after a good ten minutes, he heard the door open and Papyrus’ voice call out,

“Sans? Are you here?”

“In the bathroom!” he shouted back before finally turning off the water and stepping out on the tile, drying himself off quickly and wrapping the towel around his hips.

“Sans, are you alright?” Papyrus asked as Sans shuddered a few times, though he gratefully took the fresh clothes his brother held out.

“Thanks Pap, and no, I’m really, really not. Ugh, her fucking tongue was in my mouth! Just, nope nope nope, no, never again. I don’t give a fuck if Asgore suspends me, I will take it over having to do that again… Eughr…” he shuddered before pulling on the fresh clothes. They were his work clothes, it seemed. Black jeans, grey shirt, leather jacket.

“I’m going to call Grillby; I’ll be outside on the balcony if you need me.” Papyrus nodded as he began to set up the room; laying down extra sheets and putting out two more bottles of red wine. Sans shut the door behind himself and dialed his boyfriend’s number. He had to wait three rings before Grillby picked up with a breathless and slightly worried,

‘ _Sans? Are you alright?_ ’ Sans smiled and sighed.

“Yeah, baby, I’m alright. How about you? You sound kinda breathless. Did I get you at a bad time?” He teased and Grillby laughed.

‘ _No, I was just trying to get Chara and Frisk to go to bed, but my_ mum _and_ Grandda _are over, so they decided it was a great idea to play hide and seek. So, I’m trying to find four children it seems. Oh, and G had to cover for you a few days ago, pretended to be my boyfriend for a few minutes, though Roman almost smacked him hard enough to give him a concussion afterwards.'._  he paused before asking softly, ' _Sans..._ _Is e_ _verything alright Sans?_ ’

“Yeah, everything’s fine, baby. I just really needed to hear your voice after the day I’ve had. Too many meetings, too much action. By the way, when I get home, how are you going to kiss me?”

‘ _Like I haven’t seen you in a thousand years, sweetheart._ ’ Grillby answered immediately and Sans laughed, feeling a little lighter.

“Oh good. I just really need to get the taste of that woman out of my mouth and kissing you is always a good way to make any shitty day better.”

‘ _...Sans, I know you had to make out with someone, but you should know, when you get home, I’m going to kiss you so deep you’ll wonder where each of us starts and the other begins, got it?_ ’ Sans shivered, this time from anticipation and husked back,

“Expect the same from me. While I appreciate G pulling the cover, and I know he didn’t exactly kiss you, but baby, I just want to make you forget about everyone else.”

‘ _Sweetheart, when I’m with you, the world could be ending and I wouldn’t care so long as I’m with you._ ’ Grillby huffed a laugh and then added,

‘ _You know I love you, right?_ ’

“Yeah. I love you most, though.”

‘ _Hmn, I’ll let you get away with that since I can’t kiss you senseless to prove you wrong._ ’

Then, Grillby’s tone turned tender and he said softly,

‘ _Sans, I love you. Please come home soon._ ’ Sans let out a shaky sigh and nodded.

“I promise, Grillby. I love you too. Sleep well.”

‘ _Sleep well, Sans. I love you._ ’

“Love you most.” He said with a soft laugh before he hung up. Heading back inside, Sans watched his brother pull Anthony off the bed effortlessly before duct taping his wrists, arms and legs to the chair before doing the same to Maurene, who wore lingerie; a satin shift over a bra and panties. Papyrus stopped for a moment before he motioned to Maurene and said,

“Help me get something on her so we don’t look like complete creeps.” Sans sighed before he nodded and rooted through her drawers until he found a pair of loose sweat pants.

“Here. You can put them on her.” Papyrus nodded and quickly maneuvered her limp body to a position that he could pull the sweat pants up.

“Paps, you’re too good sometimes.” Papyrus shrugged and finished duct taping her to the chair.

“I know we’re going to kill them but I’d rather let her die with some kind of decency, even with all the horrible things she’s done. What’s the cover story for this one?”

“Drunk driving incident. Already got the clear from the boss, the CIA and FBI are cooperating with us on this one as well and are going to “investigate” a horrible car crash scene. All we have to do is get the files and information we need, then clean up and spill some wine. The clean up crew will take care of the rest.” Papyrus nodded and started to pull out the various tools they needed from the duffel. Two knives, a gun with a muffler, a pair of pliers, a couple of rags to be used as gags if need be, and more duct tape.

“How much did you give them?” He asked after several minutes of no movement from either person and Sans scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

“Ah, all of it?” Papyrus groaned and shook his head.

“Sans, you know we don’t have a lot of time! It’s already nine! We need a way to wake them up, fast and thankfully for you, your cool brother has remembered the smelling salt.”

“What would I do without you, Papyrus?” Sans said with a fond smile before nodding for him to go and try to wake either of their captives. Soon as the potent stench reached their nose, it seemed, they started awake, or tried to. It was an aborted movement that sent their necks cracking. Sans smirked evilly as their eyes widened, testing the bonds.

**+++++++**

“You fucking slut! Untie us this instant!” Maurene demanded and Sans laughed, low and dark.

“Oh, no, Maurene. I won’t be doing that. Now, we know that you have connections to the mafia, more specifically, the Underground. Now, cooperate, and you’ll leave without a scratch.” Sans said with a sickly sweet smile.

“You fucking bastard! I’ll have to arrested for this! This is assault-” She stopped talking the instant Papyrus picked up the knife, his boyish mask up as he fingered the knife.

“You could let my brother play with you as well, you know. He’s always so interested in new ways to get information. So, what’ll it be?” Sans asked, smirking. Anthony spat at him, barely missing his feet, scowling,

“Fuck you, asswipe slut.”

“Wow, I’ve heard better insults from a monkey. Oh well. Papyrus, do you want first hit, or do you want me to go first?” Papyrus seemed to think about it before he set down the knife, picked up the rags and stuffed them into Anthony’s mouth and then picked up the pliers.

“I want to see if pulling nails is hard as pulling teeth.” He said before grabbing Anthony’s right wrist and grabbing a nail in the mouth of the pliers and pulling. Sans actually had to look away as Anthony screamed, muffled by the rags, and Papyrus, with forced cheer, said,

“Oh, look at that! It’s easier! Should I take a tooth next? Or your tongue? For what you did to my brother it seems only right.” He set down the pliers, bloody nail still clamped in it’s mouth before he held the chair steady and punched Anthony right in the gut as Sans moved to Maurene.

“Well, I would say that I’m a liar as well as a comic, but then I’d be telling the truth.”

“Who the fuck are you, Orion?!” Maurene demanded, not even sparing Anthony a glance.

“My name’s not Orion.” Sans said with a deadly glare before he let himself fall into the headspace that made this all easier, not that he felt any remorse for the killer in the first place, and clocked her square in the eye before shaking out his knuckles.

“Augghmn-!” Anthony writhed and Papyrus pulled out the rags, demanding,

“Tell me what you know about the Underground.” Anthony was panting, eyes losing focus.

“Y-you dislocated my fucking shoulder, you a-asshole!” Sans looked over and shook his head.

“Oh no, that’s not a dislocated shoulder.” He gripped Maurene’s left shoulder and pulled till there was a pop and a wet slurp, doing it so fast she never even knew what happened, before he said,

“That’s a dislocated shoulder. This,” he popped it back in, “Is a relocated shoulder. Now, are you two fuckers going to tell us what we want or not?” Maurene seemed to be biting her tongue and Sans sighed as Papyrus shook his head in mock sympathy.

“Well then I guess we do this the hard way.” Before they started to lay into their captives. Papyrus gave Anthony three fractured ribs and a black eye before punching his teeth and knocking two out. Sans cut Maurene in the thigh, shallow enough to not hit anything vital, but deep enough to hurt, stuffing the leftover rags in her mouth to keep her from screaming. When she started to thrash around, Sans let her chair fall backwards to the ground before he broke an ankle. Papyrus, meanwhile, broke three of Anthony’s fingers, one after the other, not even blinking. Finally, they cracked and through the sobs of pain, Sans could make out,

“C-computer! Files there! Please, leave us alone!” And rolled his eyes. Honestly, that wasn’t even the worst they could have inflicted. If they had more time and either one of them had been stronger, Sans and Papyrus could have gone until they broke them mentally…

“Brother, come back. You’re slipping again.” Sans shook his head and nodded, sighing. They straightened the seats once more and Sans took a knife before he thrust it straight through Maurene’s heart, ending her life in a moment, Papyrus doing the same with Anthony.

“Did you call the clean up crew?” Papyrus nodded and they started to pour red wine over the blood stains and sheets before rolling the bodies up into the sheets, removing the knives at the last moment.

**+++++++**

“Want me to grab this and you get the computer?” Sans asked and Papyrus nodded, shaking his head as he started looking around the room before he found the laptop. Sans continued to clean, putting away their tools, throwing the syringes in the duffel bag to go back to Alphys for proper waste control. He grimaced, looking down at himself. He was coated with red wine and a few splashes of blood had made it to his face and neck.

“Paps, we need to shower. You can get first shower.”

“Thanks, Sans. The laptops downloading onto the USB, just take it out when it’s done.” He said, shucking off his clothes for the cleaning crew to get rid of. Sans did the same, changing into his jeans and a plain green shirt and black hoodie, leaving Papyrus’ black shirt, orange hoodie, black jeans and clean converse out by the bathroom door just as the door opened to reveal Doggo and three other men dressed as paramedics, carrying body bags and pushing two gurneys.

“Right, so, we said that we had a 911 call for heart attacks, so we’ll load them up into the body bags, then me and Reg here will clean while we wait for Bob and Tem.”

“Sounds good. Here, get rid of these clothes. These are mine, these are Papyrus’. We poured red wine over the carpet, and there’s minimal blood. We cleaned everything else.” Doggo nodded, his pupils starting to roll in their lazy eye way before Sans waved his hand and brought the buff man back to focus.

“Thanks for this, Doggo.” Sans said with a smile and the man shrugged as the two dressed as paramedics picked up the body bags and carted them out on the gurneys, Bob and Tem walked in. Well, Bob walked in, Tem practically bounced in.

“Oh, I love cleaning the sight! It’s always so interesting, it’s like reverse crime scene investigations! Which is what I went to school for, but whatever, this is more fun!” Sans just nodded and sighed, too tired to deal with Tem’s weirdness. He was eighty percent sure that she was almost always hopped up on caffeine pills, seeing as no one was that random. Not even River. Papyrus came out of the bathroom, clean and letting out the steam. He smiled and nodded to the clean up crew as he finished packing away their tools and things before Sans decided to go and take another shower. He stripped and turned the water as hot as it could go, listening to the soft thumps of moving furniture, muted conversation and the soft hum of a carpet cleaner. Sans wasn’t sure how long he was in the shower for, scrubbing his skin and hair raw, but when he came out, only Papyrus was left, sitting on the freshly made bed, the room smelling faintly of wine and roses.

“Huh. Did Doggo take the duffel?”

“Yeah, said we should get some sleep and get ready to head out in the morning.” Papyrus stood and stretched, letting his muscles and bones crack as Sans leaned backwards and popped his spine.

“Augh, I cannot wait to be home…” he muttered before grabbing his backpack, feeling the added weight of the laptop immediately, and slung it over his shoulder.

“What are you and Mett going to do for your anniversary, bro?” Sans asked, feeling tension unwind from his shoulders as they settled back into their present day lives, leaving the headspaces behind. That is, until Sans heard a thump. A thump on an otherwise empty floor. A thump that meant someone else was there.

“Pap-” He was cut off as bullets started to fly and agony ripped through him, several times. He could hear Papyrus calling his name, felt more agony as he was moved. He tried to smile, to tell a pun to let Papyrus know he was fine, there was nothing to worry about… He looked down when he felt something slick oozing out of him.

“Oh… Hahaha, I’m bleeding. Hey, hey Paps, I’m a saint.” He looked around and realized they were somehow in the elevator, Papyrus looking torn between frantic and angry.

“Why’s that, Sans?” He asked, desperation leaking into his voice.

“Cause I’m all holey… Oh… It’s really cold… I wish I had Grillby. He’s warm and soft.” he yawned, feeling his consciousness fight against the rapidly approaching darkness, the warmth that was enveloping him. He wanted to stay awake, but he was so tired…

“Sans, please, brother! Sans! No, SANS!!” He smiled up at his brother, patting his chest.

“‘Night, bro… I’mma gonna go to sleep. Wake me up when we're home...” As he slipped away to wherever that warm blackness was taking him, he could hear Papyrus screaming his name, crying for him to wake up, calling for help.

‘ _I’m just going to take a nap, bro… No big deal…_ ’ was his last thought before he finally gave in and fell into the void of warmth and comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING EXPLAINED!!!
> 
> Okay, so the first one is Grillby's PTSD:  
> -Grillby could hear what sounded like gunfire but was actually someone setting off cherry bombs out in the woods; stupid teenagers, etc. When he heard them, he started to panic and went into his headspace for the PTSD attacks, which lead him to the past. He dropped Sans' mug by accident, causing it to shatter, and woke up Chara and Frisk. They managed to calm him down and they all three slept in his bed, and Grillby stayed awake for most of the night. 
> 
> SECOND TRIGGER WARNING:  
> -Sans' callboy (sexual content and almost sexual assault): Sans had to dress up as a call boy and meet a client for dinner, wine and dine them, then get them back to the room. There, she said she was expecting someone else and Sans agreed to wait, and brought out the tranqued wine. He poured them both a glass and thanks to his previous life, the tranqus in the bottle have no effect on him. When the man started to feel him up while the woman was "getting ready" Sans said fuck it, and tranqued him by stabbing him in the neck with a syringe, then did the same with the woman once she stepped out, dressed in lingire. He called Papyrus, took a LONG shower and the called Grillby while he tied the pair up, readying them for a very bad time.  
> -Papyrus came up and they took turns asking questions, getting answers, etc. Torture included pulling out nails, breaking several fingers, and straight up punching them in the gut and threatening them with a knife. Sans then killed the man and Papyrus killed the woman, both a single stab wound to the heart. They called the cleanup crew, showered and cleaned the room for the basics, then dressed in less obvious clothes.  
> -When they were about to leave, however, they heard a scream and then turned around. A firefight started and Sans was shot several times before Papyrus managed to get them to the elevator and down to the lobby.  
> CHAPTER END.  
> And that's the end of the TRIGGER WARNING EXPLANATION. Alright, I hope all is well and that you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry if it was kinda crappy, I’ve been getting ready for Uni, so I hope this tides you all over until I can write again! I promise I won’t leave for months, though!
> 
> -RR


	10. Why Are Skeletons So Calm? ‘Cause Nothing Gets Under Their Skin! (...Right?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are being set in motion. Letters have been written, and the past is at the heels as someone lies through their teeth. What's going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY MOTHER FUCKING HELL!!!!! OKAY, I LIVE!!!!!! Surprisingly. ALSO, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KUDOS, BOOKMARKS AND COMMENTS!!! THEY MAKE MY WEEK!!! I have been settling into Uni rather well though now I am sick and I decided, can't get to class? Why not post the next chapter, stop my poor readers from hanging onto cliffies? Yeah, why not. So, that being said, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!! ALSO, READ THE GOD DAMN TAGS. TRIGGER WARNINGS: MILD GORE DESCRIPTIONS, BLOOD, MILD CHILD ABUSE, MILD PTSD ATTACKS, THREATS, MEDICAL DRUG USE, PHYSIOLOGICAL MANIPULATION, AND BLOOD. A LOT OF BLOOD. There will be an explanation at the end notes for those of you who are triggered by any of this, and, as always, will be marked with a bold set of +++++ at the start and end of the section that would be perceived as a trigger warning. ANYWAYS, as always, I am my own beta and as I have been sick, this chapter probably has numerous mistakes so if you see any, tell me in a comment!! Also, comments make my month and I'm not entirely sure how this chapter actually turned out, because again, I wrote it half delirious from fever. SO, leave me a comment, leave some kudos and enjoy! Okay, enough rambling, one with the story!  
> No, wait, I lied!  
> DISCLAIMER!!!! I OWN NOTHING, aside from the OC's and plot to this fic, UNDERTALE BELONGS TO TOBY FOX AND THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS!!!!! I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!  
> Okay, now on with the story!!
> 
> Hope all is well and that you enjoy! 
> 
> -RR
> 
> ***PS!!! Here are some useful things from the game that you may want to know for this chapter:
> 
> +Skeleton puns/references to dust/skeleton descriptions: Sans and Papyrus (and by extent Roman (G!Papyrus) and Gerard (G!Sans)) are skeletons in the game, so it's a call back to their original forms
> 
> +Grillby's temperature: Grillby, in the game Undertale, is a fire elemental and so, he's usually very warm/hot as a human, or so I've depicted him. When he is referenced to get warmer than usual or even to the point of boiling, like he's going to spontaneously combust, it's a call back to some fan interpretations to Grillby's No Mercy run fight when he lets go of his control, or so I assume
> 
> +CB and Callhaen: To those of you who have guessed it, congrats! To those who haven't, don't worry, you have to be paying REALLY close attention to notice it. The dogs, yellow labs, are a call to Sans' blasters, which is why they respond to only him and Grillby. They respond to Grillby due to the fact that in this fic, he raised them with Sans and trained them
> 
> +Muffet's knitting/general baking: Muffet is a spider-woman in the game and I thought it'd be a good call to include her general craftiness and baking skill, which is referenced constantly throughout the game as a Spide Bake Sale.
> 
> +Sans' wound: In the No Mercy run, or the Genocide run as it's also called, Sans, at the end of the fight with Chara, recieves a large wound across his body. I will be referencing many of the wounds main characters receive in the Genocide run if they are severely wounded, so be warned.

The house was too big, too empty, even with two large dogs and the sounds of breakfast being cooked. But there was no one to help fill it. There were two men at the table, one half asleep and the other reading silently while a third cooked breakfast, but there was the heavy silence, a weight that was pulling at them all, like a black hole sucking away all the light in the surrounding area. It just called for quiet. G propped his head up, staring into his dark coffee like it was going to tell him how to find the words to break the silence around them, but only cooling sugary liquid stared back. Roman wasn’t even reading, he was staring at his older brother and occasionally glancing behind at Grillby, who had immersed himself in cooking. Roman could see the lines of tension in his friend’s shoulders, the rigid set of his back, and the way he walked, actually making a soft noise every time he stepped instead of the near gliding grace he had at any other time.

“Grillby, come and sit. You’re going to break your back if you stay like that.” Roman chastised softly and Grillby turned his head slightly to look at him and give a fake smile before he shrugged.

“I’m fi-”

“If the rest of the sentence is ‘I’m fine, don’t worry about me’, I will hit you so hard your ancestors will feel it.” G interupted, head snapping upwards as he glared at the other man. Grillby rolled his eyes but didn’t complete his thought; he knew the other man would go through with it.

“I’m almost as old as you, Gerard,” Grillby muttered and G smirked, taking a long sip of coffee before he said,

“Ah, but you’re six years too young and nowhere near as badass.”

“Keep talking like that, and I won’t give you any breakfast.” Grillby threatened, glaring at the taller man. G smirked and said,

“No, you will. Because if you didn’t, you would feel guilt the entire day for not feeding someone. Because it was _rude_.” He took another sip of coffee to punctuate his meaning and laughed softly at Grillby’s attempts to flip him off whilst holding a spatula and flipping pancakes. Roman rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Only you two.” He muttered, before he went back to not reading, occasionally turning the page to add to the illusion that he was, in fact, entirely engrossed in his book and not observing his brother and friend as they forced themselves to act like they weren’t about to jump out of their skin or spontaneously combust. Finally, Grillby set out plates of pancakes, bacon and eggs, mugs of coffee already refilled with the steaming beverage. G nodded his thanks and Roman put down his book, shooting a side glance in Grillby’s direction, worry radiating off of him like a dripping drain; not noticeable enough to be detected but there, constantly.

“Thank you for breakfast, Grillby.” Roman said before he began to eat and G smiled, nodding, mouth full of pancake.

“Dhis stupp ith greeat!” He mumbled around the mouthful and Grillby forced a chuckle, shaking his head as Roman whacked G on the back of the head, scowling,

“Brother! Don’t talk with your mouth full! It’s disgusting!” At that, he really did laugh, if only softly. He found himself missing his mum and Grandda, even though they had spent the week with him, Frisk and Chara. G and Roman had come over two days ago and declared that they would have some much needed bonding time with their friend, and while he was grateful, he found even their quiet, familiar presence oppressive, even when they gave him space and hung out with him when he needed company or else risk going mad. He missed Sans. He missed having the time to spend with him, watching him stargaze, cuddling in front of the fire, nestled together with books and coffee, sleeping with him in his arms, familiar weight pressed against his chest, cool body against his heated skin…

“Grillby!” He snapped out of his reverie and blinked, raising an eyebrow at G, who looked a little more visibly worried as Roman pointed to the land line. It was ringing incessantly and from the looks of Roman and G, it had been for a while.

“Ah, sorry. Excuse me…”

“It was ringing for five minutes. How many times does one person call?” He heard G mutter, and heard a soft ‘ _shhh!_ ’ from Roman before he answered the landline, slightly confused,

“Hello? This is Grillby O’Cain.”

‘ _Ah, Mr. O’Cain! I’m so glad I finally reached you!_ ’ It was a woman’s voice and she was obviously relieved, for whatever reason. Grillby’s eyebrow inched up his forehead, and he asked,

“May I ask who this is and why you are calling me at eight in the morning?”

‘ _Ah, I’m sorry! This is Boulder General Hospital and I am calling to tell you that Sans Font and Papyrus Font are here and you were on their contact information._ ’ Grillby’s heart stopped.

“I’m sorry, what?”

‘ _Sans Font and Papyrus Font are in the hospital, they were admitted a little over four days ago but neither man had any identification until a doctor identified them from a previous visit. I have been trying to call you for the last five minutes-_ ’

“What…”

‘ _Mr. O’Cain? Are you there? Are you alright?_ ’

“Yes, I’m fine. You said Boulder General Hospital? Thank you.” And he hung up before he felt something inside snap. He screamed. Roman startled so badly he dropped his coffee mug, splashing coffee everywhere, ceramic flying across the floor. CB and Callhaen whined at the sight of their master almost bent double, screaming. G was up in a flash, going to Grillby and gripping his shoulders, forcing him to raise his head and putting a hand over his mouth.

“Grillby, stop screaming. We can’t help you in you’re screaming, okay, Grillby? Calm down, deep even breaths, Grillby. Slow and easy. It’s okay Grillby.” G pitched his voice a little lower and spoke slowly, one hand still covering his mouth, muffling the scream. Grillby nodded and stopped screaming, bowing his head forward and gripping G’s shirt, muttering too soft to be heard.

“What was that, Grillby? Can you speak? Or do you need to sign?” G asked, Roman still staring in shock. Grillby pulled his head up and yelled,

“Sans is in the fucking hospital and so is Papyrus and they’re been there for _FIVE FUCKING DAYS_ AND NO ONE KNEW WHO THEY WERE!!” G actually reared back at the sudden outburst and shared a look with Roman before he said,

“Okay, Grillby. You need to calm down. Okay? You’re not going to be any help to Sans or Papyrus if you’re wound up and scared. I know you want nothing more than to run out and just keep running until you reach the hospital, but that won’t do any good. You’ll get hit by a car, or break something, or get lost, and that will cause both of them to worry and get worse. You panicking won’t help either. You are going to sit down and eat breakfast, you are going to drink three glasses of water, get dressed, brush your teeth. You are going to let me and Roman drive you to the hospital and then we will go and see Papyrus and Sans, okay? Okay.” The tone G was using brooked no argument and threatened to use force to keep Grillby from running out in his pajamas to the hospital, which was a good twenty-minute drive from their house, without traffic.

“Okay…” Grillby muttered, knowing that if he tried to fight G, that he and Roman could force him to stay on the couch, probably sit on him or even tie him to the couch until he managed to calm down. And, the logical side of him knew that G was right and that if he went to see Sans and Papyrus freaking out, screaming and generally appearing unhinged, not only would he not be allowed to see them, but he would also stress them out. They needed him to calm down and then go see him.

“I’ll clean up my mess and call everyone else.” Roman muttered, still in obvious shock at the noise that Grillby made. G nodded and helped Grillby sit, sitting next to him and watching him eat, making sure he cleaned his entire plate while he finished off his own breakfast. Roman cleaned up the coffee and swept up the ceramic pieces, CB whining pitifully still as Callhaen’s ears remained flat against his skull, head down as he stared up at Grillby, slinking forward on his belly.

“See? Even the dogs know you’re upset. You need to calm down, Grillby.” G stated, handing him his second glass of water. Grillby nodded and went from his chair to the ground and patted the spot in front of him, smiling slightly, if a bit forced. Callhaen wagged his tail a little before he crawled the rest of the way forward and licked Grillby’s hand. He smiled, scratching the dog’s ears then under his chin, apologizing softly. CB made him way over the the pair, moving slowly, watching Grillby for another outburst, before he sat beside Callhaen, still whining softly. Grillby smiled, genuinely, as CB leaned forwards and put his paws on Grillby’s legs before licking his chin, then his cheek and nose, like he was trying to wash away the sadness.

“Thank you for the kisses, CB.” He said softly, rubbing the lab’s ears as Callhaen lifted himself off the ground and started on his other side, licking his face until Grillby was coated in a thick layer of dog saliva. He laughed, trying only half-heartedly to push the dogs away, laughing as they pushed him back to the floor, tails wagging and calm being restored to the morning. Grillby could still feel the panic and anxiety, the abject terror as to the state Sans and Papyrus were in rolling in his belly, clawing at him like the emotions were going rip his inside apart, but it had all been tempered by a sense of firm logic. They were both obviously still alive, or else he would have gotten a call saying they were dead. They were alive. Sans and Papyrus were alive. Sans was alive. Papyrus was alive. It quickly grew to a mantra, circling his mind steadily, calming down his rising anxiety. G watched every move he made with a steely green eye.

“Feeling better yet?” Grillby heard Roman ask and he nodded, the emotions that were rolling around in his chest oh so painfully not even five minutes ago started to calm down. They were still there, a block in his chest, like someone was pressing down on his sternum and making every inhale harder, like an extra force was being applied and he couldn’t shift it off of him until he was sure Sans and Papyrus were okay.

“I called the others; they’ve been there since about yesterday late evening, or I guess early this morning? Asriel said that Papyrus was conscious and moving around, though Sans was still unconscious, due to heavy blood loss.” Roman supplied and Grillby nodded, feeling the calm overtake him like a numbing agent. He was moving on autopilot, like it were a normal day. Maybe it was shock, like when he was teetering on the edge of too close to spiraling out of control and staying calm. The next breath could be the last full one he took, his heart rate skyrocketing as it tried to escape his ribcage, a harsh cage of bone nothing more than a gaping hole while his heart ran away, dragging itself across the floor and leaving a trail. Considerate, seeing as it just leapt from his body, though he would at least be able to track it when he calmed back down. All he could see was red, the slick feeling against his chest, sliding down his skin and-

“GRILLBY!!” His head snapped upwards and his hands tightened into fists until he felt something cutting into his palm and a heavy weight on either shoulder, Roman’s gaze searching his own, frantic worry barely covered by a pseudo-calm as G held onto his shoulders. Roman slowly uncurled his fist from the table edge and helped G pull him upwards and make him sit in the chair, G’s hand’s still pressing continuous, almost reassuring weight onto his shoulders.

“Grillby, what am I wearing right now?” Roman asked, standing just to the left of G; close enough to let Grillby see him, but far enough that he didn’t feel crowded and panic again.

“J-jeans, a-a f-flannel s-shirt, a-and w-wool socks…” Roman smiled and nodded encouragingly.

“What about Gerard? What is he wearing?”

“S-sweater, j-jeans, b-blue s-socks…”

“What color is his sweater, Grillby? What’s the color of my shirt?”

“G-G’s s-sweater’s g-grey…” He paused and looked up, breathing evening out as his mind focused on what was in front of him.

“Y-your shirt is red.”

“Very good, Grillby. It’s okay. Just breathe. In….Out.” Grillby relaxed when he heard G’s voice, the soft roll of an imitated Scottish brogue instantly calming him down. His rational brain, now that it was coming back online, knew that it was meant to imitate his grandfather, give him something familiar to focus on, but all his panicked mind knew was that it was familiar and familiar was good. He sagged against G, leaning his head down against his shoulder as he moved to stand, hands grasping his biceps. G stayed in that awkward position, half kneeling, half standing, for God knew how long until Grillby finally let him go and took a shuddering breath.

“I’m good…”

“Are you sure? You’ve screamed, which I’m pretty sure China heard, by the way, and had a near panic attack. Grillby, this is really bad.” G said, face drawn in concern and badly concealed worry.

“I agree with G, Grillby. What’s on your mind?”

“I-I just can’t lose him… I just can’t. You don’t understand, since you’ve never been to war, or maybe you do, given the way you grew up. But Sans is my reason to breathe, sometimes. PTSD therapy doesn’t work. Anxiety medication doesn’t work, it makes it worse. Sans, he makes it all bearable. He was my best friend, he’s saved me so many times. I couldn’t breathe without him, sometimes… And just knowing that he was in the hospital for five days and no one knew who he or Papyrus were, it makes me jittery, I guess. I already hate hospitals and I’ve lost so much, that I’m afraid that if I lose him, I’ll snap under some kind of pressure.”

G and Roman stared at the normally calm, normally so composed, even when stressed past the breaking point, the normally emotionally balanced man so weak and upset, so afraid, unnerved before Roman knelt back down and put a hand on Grillby’s knee, squeezing lightly.

“I know what you mean. Before you, Papyrus was Sans’ reason for living, it seemed. Without him, I doubt even you could have pulled Sans out of the dark abyss he was living in. I was the same way, still am, with my brother. I may be younger than him by a few years, but he means everything to me, and though he causes an almost undue amount of trouble, he is the reason I kept moving, that I breathed. We all live in dark times at some point, Grillby. Having someone who makes it easier doesn’t make you weak. It doesn’t make you pathetic. It makes it easier to breathe, lightens the load. I know that we have family, that we have everyone else to lean on, but that one person, the one who makes it easier, understands in a way that no one else would. Papyrus has Mettaton, you have Sans, and Sans has you, and all three of you have each other. Sans and Papyrus still lean on each other, having been so close for so long, but you lighten Sans’ life, make it bright, and God knows Mettaton is basically a miniature star with the way he acts.” Roman paused, smiling at Grillby’s soft snort of laughter.

“My brother is right, Grillby. It’s true that Paps and Sans rely on each other, but Sans has you and Papyrus has Mettaton. They may help you two out but you may not realize just how much you lighten their loads, make their lives that much brighter. You just need to breathe. That’s all. Breathe. In, out. Sans will be okay. Papyrus is already up and walking. And if Sans isn’t better, you can cuddle him and make him feel all the love he needs at the moment.” G paused for several long minutes before asking,

“How is it?”

“Lighter, I guess,” Grillby said softly and G smiled, a quirk of his lips that spread to a small smile before he stood and squeezed his shoulder as Roman stood slowly and helped Grillby stand.

“Go and get dressed. I’ll get the car ready, Roman will be waiting for you when you get down.” G said and Grillby nodded. The next few minutes passed in a blur. Grillby showered quickly before he brushed his teeth and dressed for the colder weather, pulling on Sans’ favorite hoodie to steal and a long-sleeved shirt, jeans, wool socks and boots. He grabbed his wallet, house keys and cell phone before gliding downstairs, footsteps dead silent. Roman nodded at him and grabbed his own jacket before they went out the car. The ride was filled with soft radio and light conversation between the three of them that Grillby couldn’t even remember. When they got to the hospital, G stopped outside the front and said,

“Go in, we’ll catch up. Text me the room number when you find out, we’ll meet you there.” Grillby nodded and climbed out of the car, pulling his hoodie closer at the harsh bite and tear of the cold wind before he jogged inside. He took a few deep breaths, trying to ignore the rancid taste of medicine and sanitizer that burned his lungs, before walking up the nurse's station. A surly looking male, ginger hair sticking out in every direction, his eyes sunken in from lack of sleep, was the only one who sat behind the desk.

“Ah, e-excuse me?” Grillby asked softly, trying his hardest not to stutter and jump when he heard people pass behind him, hearing the jangle of hospital equipment, the clatter of tubes and pipes, squeak of shoes and the ever damn stench of antiseptic and a concoction of medicine burning his lungs with each breath.

“Sir? Hello?” He blinked and looked down, meeting the annoyed gaze of an overworked nurse, brown eyes uncaring and dull. His breath stank of cigarette smoke.

“Oh, s-sorry, I got distracted.”

“Yes, yes. What are you here for?” Grillby was slightly taken aback by the man’s almost callous attitude and it must have shown because he breathed in and closed his eyes before smiling a little too wide and asking with fake helpfulness,

“Hello, sir! My name is Nurse Pants! How can I help you today?”

“Ah, I-I’m h-here to see Sans Font…”

“I see. Are you a family member of the patient?” He asked, still with that too far stretched smile, leaving yellowed teeth that had been whitened badly in view.

“Ah, no b-but I-I am h-his boyfriend so-”

“Oh, I am so sorry sir, but we actually can’t allow you to go and see him!” Grillby felt his eye twitch and he asked, very softly,

“What?”

“I think you mean, Excuse me sir, and you heard me correctly. I’m so sorry but I actually can’t allow you to go and see the patient!” Grillby could feel himself going numb, the tingling of his skin letting him know that his body temperature was rising and that if he didn’t find a way to calm down, his temper was going to snap. He tried to breathe in and out evenly through his nose, forcing himself to take deep breaths but the burn of chemicals wasn’t helping and it was feeding his anger like a dry brush to a forest fire.

“Please come back again when you’re family or not his boyfriend.” The nurse said too wide smile still on his face, eyes dull and irritated and Grillby could detect a little bit of disgust. He snapped.

“Are. You fucking. _KIDDING ME_?!” He yelled, causing the man to actually blink, that smile faltering for an instant before he tried,

“Sir, if you don’t calm down-”

“NO, fuck you, you homophobic arsehole! I have been the closest damn thing to Sans’ family for the past six years, and Lord knows what I’ve done to get here! I fuckin' fought for the damn country, I almost fuckin’ died for homophobic incompetent pieces of shite like you and when I want to see my goddamn boyfriend in the hospital once, I get treated like I’m garbage?! You piece of insignificant moronic space, you don’t know the levels of pain I’ve gone through to protect everythin’ I have left! And you, you are telling me that I can’t go and see the most damn important thing in my life?! If it weren’t illegal, I would kick you so hard that you land in Hell and burn there!”

“Well, sir, I already am in Hell, so you know.” The man sneered and Grillby felt himself go colder. He knew he was shouting, past shouting at this point actually, that his hands were signing in fury. He was past anger, past fury, past outrage. He was _livid_.

“Well then, why don’t I fuckin’ send you to the lowest pits in a handbasket?!” he snapped back, fists curling up, nails biting into his skin before he heard a concerned and slightly authoritative,

“Grillby!” he blinked, still mostly numb, but the voice was familiar. He turned slightly and saw a haggard looking Toriel carrying a styrofoam cup of something, most likely coffee, came jogging over. She was dressed in jeans and a button down shirt, mouth drawn down in a frown and though there were bags under her eyes, her hazel eyes were sharp and calculating as always.

“Ah, Mrs. Dreemur!” The nurse said, obviously displeased about seeing Toriel and the brunet sent him a glare that had him writhing back in fear, the poison dripping off of Toriel’s voice as she leaned in close,

“If I were you, I would make sure that you can find a new job soon. Treating any of my family in such a way is not to be tolerated and I will be sure to file a complaint against you, if not putting in a word to the director herself. Now, good day to you. I will be bringing Grillby O’Cain with me, though you knew he was on the approved list of people to visit. Good day to you.” And with that, the furious Scott and peeved mother stalked away, though the tension mostly melted out of Toriel’s shoulders, she kept a hold on to Grillby’s arm, guiding him and restricting his movement as he ranted and raved.

“Who the hell does that shite?! I mean, really?! I’m not allowed to see my own boyfriend, the man that I love more than anything else in this shitty Universe because I’m fucking gay?!? I gave years of my life to serve and protect, Toriel, I gave years of it! I lost almost everything due to it! I did my job, I paid my service, and then there’s arsehole who can’ fuckin’ shut his shite arsehole mouth, and I swear to God, I would hav’ strangled him! I swear I would! That fuckin’ piece of shite spewing, bollock’s licking, moronic arse!” At this point, Grillby’s brogue had gotten so thick that Toriel was having trouble understanding him, let alone getting him to calm down. When they reached the elevator, Grillby was still ranting, single hand signing as his eyes burned in a deep golden fire, almost like magma.

Toriel looked at him in worry, carefully keeping quiet, but through his clothes and the hand she still held in an attempt to ground him, she could feel him heating up to an almost worrying amount. It was almost like he was going to spontaneously combust. They reached the fourth floor with a few worried glances but no one dared to interrupt the raging Scott, either from the sheer volume of his voice, or the dangerous air about him as his single arm moved, fingers signing in a confusing mixture of languages. Grillby managed to lower his volume from a bellow to a shout, however, as they reached the room.

Toriel opened the door and everyone, Muffet, Mettaton, Papyrus, Asgore, Frisk, Chara, Vera, Asriel, Undyne, Alphys, and River all looked at Grillby in surprise and mild fear. Mettaton was holding Papyrus tightly as he dared on a cot, pressing them against the wall as if that would get them far away from the ranting Scott. Asriel, Vera, and River, who leaned against the wall, edged a little away from Grillby, who still hadn’t managed to calm down completely, as Undyne wrapped her arms a little tighter around Alphys and moved so she was closer to the arm of the chair they were sitting in, Undyne more forward. Muffet, who had been sitting at the foot of Sans’ bed, watched with unblinking eyes as Grillby fought to calm down, her fist tightening on the knitting needles in her hands, her dark skinned knuckles going light from the force. Asgore looked the other way, shame written across his face, guilt making his large, powerful body curl inwards. Frisk and Chara shared a look before they wriggled out of their spots on the bed at either side of Sans and ran up to Grillby, Chara taking his arm and tugging him forward, forcing him to sit on the bed as Frisk held up their arms, demanding to be picked up. Grillby stopped to breathe and lifted Frisk with his free arm, shoulders rising and falling harshly but he was fighting not to spiral into another tirade as Frisk forced him to look them in the eyes and signed, almost frantic,

_Fire Uncle! Please, calm down! It’s okay, I promise! Uncle Sans is alright, see? You can feel his heart beating, Chara and I were just listening to it. There’s no need to freak out! Please, stop yelling!_

“Fire Uncle, listen.” Chara had gone around to the other side of the bed and climbed up, grabbing Grillby’s free hand, the other wrapped around Frisk’s middle to keep them on his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed. They placed it against Sans’ chest, gently before pressing down against his hand, forcing him to stop and feel. It was hard to feel it at first, even with a thin shirt and no blankets between him and Sans’ dark expanse of skin, but then he felt it. A steady, resting, **_tha_** ** _-thump-tha_** ** _-thump-tha_** ** _-thump-tha_** _- **thump** - **tha**_ ** _-thump_**. Grillby felt his shoulders sag in relief, the numb feeling draining out of his body, along with most of his energy. He was so emotionally drained he could have slept for a week. Chara smiled sweetly and said, softly,

“See? He’s fine. Uncle Sans is going to be okay, you’re here now too. There’s no need to worry, Fire Uncle.” He breathed deeply and nodded, arm curling around Frisk in a one-armed hug as he let his hand rest there, against Sans’ chest.

“Grillby?” He heard Papyrus ask softly and he raised his head a little, smiling ever so slightly, though a bit bitter, and asked,

“Yeah?”

“Are… Are you alright? Would you like a hug?” Grillby just nodded and Mettaton let Papyrus up from the cot, though he didn’t look exactly happy about it, and Papyrus crossed the space between the cot and the bed in three strides, before he carefully tugged Grillby to stand -- Frisk worming themselves out of their uncle’s arms and taking back their spot at Sans’ side -- and wrapped him in a warm, comforting hug. Grillby felt himself sag into the other man, clenching at his shirt and shaking slightly. He didn’t cry, but he was close to it, he could feel the pricks against the backs of his eyes.

“P-papyrus…” he muttered and the younger man hummed, simply tightening his hold on Grillby and letting him stand there, shaking lightly, humming every once and awhile. Sans always said there was nothing like being hugged by Papyrus and everyone knew that he was right. Papyrus was just a well of warmth and comfort, even in the most tense of moments and to feel for once, that someone else had control when he was so emotionally drained and physically exhausted felt like the best thing in the world at the moment. He wasn’t sure how long he stayed like that, but he could hear the soft talk of the others behind him and slowly, he managed to peel himself off of Papyrus and gave him a slightly sheepish smile.

“No need to apologize, Grillby. You’ve been strung out more than most people could handle for the last few days, I assume from the way you were reacting earlier. I’m just glad that I could help you right now.” Grillby chuckled and shook his head, letting his head rest against Papyrus’ shoulder, arms wrapped around his middle as he breathed in a familiar smell. It was herbs --earthy and soothing-- sugary, and warm, with something flowery and a slight metal tang that would be from Mettaton. It wasn’t Sans, who always smelled like spice, oranges and paper and something almost electric like energy was just seconds from sparking off of him, but it was safe, it was comforting. He’d gone through many panic attacks when he was younger hugging Papyrus or Sans, breathing deeply and evenly as he possibly could. The familiarity of it all made the last of his livid anger, the tension from being in the hospital, melt from his body like water through open fingers.

“Better?” Papyrus asked, slight amusement coloring his voice and Grillby nodded.

“Yeah, thank you Papyrus…” Grillby murmured, and he finally pulled away, sighing.

“How are you feeling, darlings?” He heard Mettaton ask and it took a minute to realize that he had directed the question at both of them. Papyrus patted him on the back, and guided him over to Sans, making him sit down in a chair that hadn’t been there minutes ago, but he was still grateful for it.

“I’ve been better…” Grillby said softly and Mettaton gave him an understanding nod before he pulled the blanket off the cot and laid it across his shoulders like a shock victim, though he really was a shock victim, it seemed.

“Well darling, I’ve been here for almost two days and Papyrus just got cleared to leave his bed yesterday, and Sans still hasn’t woken up but James is optimistic that he’ll be up and making awful puns in no time,” Mettaton said with a warm smile and Grillby nodded in return. His mum would skin him alive if she knew Sans was in the hospital and he hadn’t told her… That being said,

“What happened to you two?” Grillby asked and Asgore piped up,

“I had asked Papyrus that same question but he said he wanted to say everything once.” Everyone turned to look at Papyrus, who looked like he was torn between strangling something and crying before he took a deep breath and nuzzled closer to Mettaton’s side. Then, his face went alarmingly blank and he spoke in an even monotone,

“They were waiting for me when I got to the garage. Well, when I got to the lobby, actually. They said they were paramedics, took me a Sans to the ambulance but once we were there, one tied my wrists together and left me gagged in the corner as they strapped Sans to the gurney and took out a scalpel. The scalpel was used to slice open his shirt and stomach, though shallow enough, it was long and he was still bleeding from his side, where he had been shot twice, and his shoulder. I managed to get out of the ropes fairly quickly and used another scalpel to stab the two imposters, sliced open their throats, then patched Sans up the best I could, to at least stop the bleeding. After that, I waited for a red light, trying to get the door to unlock from the inside is a haze, and when we stopped long enough, I kicked the door open and tucked and rolled out the back of the vehicle, Sans in my arms before I took off sprinting for the woods. It was three in the morning, so no one was out. I ran on adrenaline for about an hour and a half before sheer determination got me close enough to a reception area. Somehow, Sans managed to keep the flash drive we needed, and his phones. I called 911, passed out. After that, we were taken to the hospital, and James can fill you in on the rest.” At that moment, James walked in, looked around the room and sighed, shaking his head.

“How did you even do this shit, I will never fuckin’ know. You fucking spy’s…” James muttered before he checked Sans’ chart. He sighed.

“Alright, he has three fractured ribs, two others were broken, but they will heal up fairly quickly. He has thirty-two stitches along his torso, got shot twice in the side, which is why two ribs broke but they were through and through well enough and should heal fairly well, and he’s more black and blue than tan, and he has a minor concussion and he’s in an induced medical coma but he’ll wake up soon.” He paused, lost in thought for a long minute before he added, looking at Grillby and Papyrus,

“Cause I know you two, and I know you won’t listen to me anyways, you can stay here, okay? Grillby, I’ll get another cot brought in for you since Papyrus refuses to leave and I know you won't leave either. Also, Grillby, come with me.” He dragged Grillby out by the arm, hand clenching painfully tight against his bicep, leaving bruises and yanking him out of the chair. Grillby winced but went along, knowing that James would just pull harder. Out in the hallway, away from the prying eyes and ears of gossiping nurses and doctors and worried friends, James leaned against the wall and seemed to deflate, hand coming up to rest against his eyes.

“Fucking James Bond wannabe… Grillby, take care of Sans and let me know the minute he starts to breathe funny, okay?”

“Okay, but why? Also, why are you at Boulder General? You’re a small town doctor.”

“I’m here because the director, Tiana Fiel, is an old friend of mine and she needed me to help sort out applicants for residency, plus they’re a little short staffed at the moment. You need to watch him because he has minor internal bleeding, a concussion and I have no idea how long his body will hold out if it’s put under too much stress. I already had to put him in an induced coma for a few days, and I want to be sure he’s calm or else he’s going to get sleep paralysis if the medicines aren’t effective enough and he panics.” James stopped and took a slow breath.

“Look, just, you and Paps watch him, okay? I know you three are close, so make sure that they’re okay. Papyrus is a badass himself, to come out of that with only a few cracked ribs and minor bruises. But that doesn’t mean he’s completely fine, but he refused to see the Psych ward and since he’s an adult and not in immediate danger, I can’t force him to.” James paused before letting out another rush of air and said,

“Just, look after them for me, okay? And try not to surprise me too much; I already have Crow and the kids to do that. I’m getting too old for your spy shit.” He said it with a smile and a worried look in his green eyes like he knew something wasn’t right, but he also knew Grillby wouldn’t answer, either because of the public space or because the past was too close to acknowledge.

“Alright, go back in and see him. He’s going to go be awake soon, and I know he’ll want to see you and Paps and everyone else. They will have to leave once visiting hours are over, but I will get the cot brought up here. Also, I heard about a Scotsman matching your description ranting and raving for about ten minutes at the reception area and moving up to this floor. Seeing as you're the only other Scott that I know of on this floor, wanna explain that one?” He asked, ever the therapist. Grillby sighed and rubbed his temples.

“I haven’t exactly been sleeping well without Sans, especially when he’s supposed to have been home five days ago. Instead, he was here. I assume you’re the one who recognized him and Papyrus.” James nodded and Grillby gave him a grateful smile.

“Sorry about not calling you sooner, but I’ve been on call for the last week and I literally just got off when you got here, so now I’m back on and-” Grillby stopped him with a hug and James fell against him, obviously haggard and worn. They stayed like that for a long minute, which could have been an eon or merely the blink of an eye before James pulled himself away and propped hismelf back up on the wall, watching the other Scott expectantly. Grillby took a deep breath and continued,

“When I found out they were here, that they had been here, for five whole days, I just mentally snapped for a little bit. G and Roman were over for the last few days and got me to calm down, to function, and when we got here, I was calm. It’s just there was this homophobic arse I had to deal with and I’m really not in a stable emotional condition at the moment, James.” Grillby growled, voice dipping. The doctor nodded and pulled him into another hug, squeezing tightly before he let the other man go.

“I know. Go and see him. Get some sleep, you need it. I’ll be sure that the cot is brought in soon as I can spare someone, promise. Now, go on.” Grillby nodded and made his way back to the room, thanking his mental mapping habits before he pushed open the door. G and Roman were inside, G sitting on the cot, head in his hands as Roman sat beside him, murmuring softly. Vera looked up when he entered and looked away quickly, but Grillby wasn’t paying too much attention.

“G? What’s wrong?” he asked and the man muttered,

“It’s their fucking calling card, all over again. I swear it is…” Grillby felt his stomach drop; he knew that G was referencing the Underground, and one look at Papyrus said it all.

“Asgore, Toriel-” Papyrus began as Grillby dropped back into the seat beside Sans, Frisk dead asleep while Chara watched their twin and uncles with sharp red eyes, a soft frown pulling their lips downwards. Grillby let Muffet drape the blanket back over his shoulders, as it had fallen when James yanked him out of his seat a few minutes ago.

“You should take Frisk and Chara out of school for a little while, make anything up. But until this whole thing passes, they shouldn’t be there. I’m worried that they may become… Collateral.” Toriel’s head snapped over to Papyrus, disbelief written across her face as Asgore just stared at the younger man. But the normally smiling man’s face was drawn in a serious frown, deep lines etched into his brow and a hard light in his eyes, his left, lighter amber eye almost burning with an internal fire. The look was so rarely seen it took a minute for Toriel to nod and sigh.

“I’ll think of something, don’t worry Papyrus.” He nodded in thanks.

“If you can’t get them out of school, have them picked up by different people and brought to a different house after school and then have someone else come and get them. It may work for a little while to throw off anyone tailing them. I love them both, but based on what Sans and I had to deal with, I’m not taking chances of them being any kind of collateral.”

“Uncle Pappy?” Chara asked softly and Papyrus turned to them with a smile though he knew it was useless when Chara stared at him with serious, darkened red eyes, a frown pulled across their face.

“Yes, sweetheart?” he asked, coming over to kneel in front of them.

“Are Frisk and I in danger because of where we came from? A-are we in danger of being found?” Papyrus surged forward and wrapped Chara in a tight hug, pulling them up and off the bed, tucking their head into his shoulder as he said,

“Chara, I promise you, that nothing will happen to you or Frisk. But, if it somehow does, look around.” He let go of their head for a second, letting them raise it and look around the room.

“Do you see every person in this room? Do you see how many people love you and Frisk? If anything happens, anything at all, the Great and Mighty Papyrus will come and save you! Don’t doubt for a second! And I suppose, everyone else will be there as well.” He said with a smile, letting out a soft ‘oof!’ as Chara threw their arms around his neck, squeezing tight.

“No one is as Great and Mighty as you, Uncle Pappy.” Grillby smiled at the adorable scene and settled back down in his chair, one hand pressed against Sans’ chest, the steady resting _**tha**_ _ **-thump-tha**_ _ **-thump-tha**_ _ **-thump-tha**_ _ **-thump-tha**_ _ **-thump**_ and the quiet chatter around him made his eyes start to droop. He felt Frisk curl underneath his arm, their body curled into a ball carefully beside Sans so not to disturb the IV line or the various other lines that were connected to the man and so not to move Grillby’s hand from Sans’ chest. He propped his head up so to not crush Frisk with his upper body but slowly he could feel his body dipping underneath the weight, the exhaustion dragging him under. He yawned once and Frisk slowly pulled themselves out from underneath his arm and motioned for him to lie down. Grillby was too tired to argue with his pseudo-niece and laid down so his upper body was against the bed, his hand still resting on Sans’ chest, rising and falling with each breath, absorbing the feeling of his heartbeat and Frisk pulled the blanket up closer around his shoulders before they laid against his back and fell back asleep. The comforting weight, the feeling of Sans’ heartbeat and the exhaustion proved too much and Grillby finally let himself sink into the most relaxing sleep he’d had in days.

**+++++++**

The room was dark. It was always going to be dark, but he was pressed against the familiar warmth of his father, the strength in deceptively thin arms holding him up and protecting him from that awful dark. He pushed his face into his father’s chest, unwilling to look at the rest of the dark room. He was afraid of that dark, the darker and yet even darker room that he was in, but his father had said that he would help him get over that fear. He was going to show him how to defeat the monsters that stalked there, how to conquer his fear.

“ _ **Sans**_ …” he heard softly and he looked up, eyes wide. He stared into the heterochromatic eyes of his father, the thin scar traveling down a chiseled tan cheek, soft Indian features contrasting sharply with the obvious strength and slightly mad smile spreading across his face, which clashed with the warm look in his father’s eyes.

“ ** _Look, this is how you defeat a monster. Watch what Uncle does._** ” He obeyed and watched, wincing at the sounds of creaking bone and strangled, muffled screams. He watched as the man in front of him broke the other, literally and figuratively.

“ ** _Dad… what happened to his legs_**?” He asked and his father replied,

“ _ **He broke them. It’s how you keep the monsters from running after you.**_ ” He nodded and watched his Uncle continue, asking questions that he couldn’t understand. He yawned, suddenly very tired. His father looked down at him and smiled.

“ _ **Go to sleep, my son.**_ ” He nodded and yawned, burrowing into his father’s chest, hearing the soft rumble of a lullaby as he was rocked to sleep, the sound of another bone breaking punctuating the song.

“ ** _Lullaby, and good night, in the skies stars are bright. May the moon's silvery beams bring you sweet dreams. Close your eyes now and rest, may these hours be blessed. 'Til the sky's bright with dawn, when you wake with a yawn. Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight. I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms. Sleepyhead, close your eyes, for I'm right beside you. Guardian angels are near, so sleep without fear. Lullaby, and good night, with_** _**roses**_ ** _bedight._** ** _Lilies o'er_ _head_** , ** _lay_ _thee_ _down in thy bed-_** ”

He wasn’t afraid of the dark anymore, now that he knew how to fight the monsters that lived there. He was afraid of losing other people to the dark though, especially when G came in, looking ragged. He watched as Gerard slept now, a large bruise on his eye, and bandages wrapped around his leg and torso as his mother fretted over him.

“ _ **Mama, will G be okay?**_ ” He asked, six and only slurring his words where he lost his tooth. She turned and smiled, picking him up, her brunnet hair in dancing ringlets.

“Of course, my sweet baby bones.” She tickled his chin and he giggled.

“ _ **But G came in looking real bad,**_ and Papy will be sad and Ro was real worried…”

“I’ll be fine, little bones.” He heard G mutter and looked up to see his guardian smiling, though it looked painful. His mother sighed and forced him to lie back down against the bed.

“Go to sleep, you dope. You know how Gaster will kick you ass later and then demand that you take the next three weeks off.”

“Cali, you know it wasn’t that bad-”

“Gerard you broke three ribs and got stabbed. You are not moving from that spot unless it is to piss or if the house is on fire, am I clear?”

“ _ **Yes ma’am,**_ ” G muttered, sighing before he winced. He climbed onto the bed beside his guardian, careful of the bandages that wrapped around his chest. The sixteen-year-old looked down at him and smiled, wincing as the bruise was pulled and his split lip started to bleed once more.

“Heya little bones. How’s Papy?”

“He’s sleeping… Are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine.” G said with a kind of blase attitude that he wished he could imitate. G smelled like dark chocolate, gun smoke and dried blood, but then that could have been from the amount of blood G had on him when he came in the door, looking a little sickened and numb but also smug before making his way to the bathroom and collapsing in the bathtub and letting his blood pool in the bottom.

“Well, at least it’ll be easy to clean up…” His mother said, sighing.

“Alright, I’ll leave you two alone and tell Roman that you’re okay. He’s been fretting for the past three hours.” His mother murmured before pressing a kiss to his forehead and smoothing G’s blonde mop back from his eyes.

“Get some sleep and baby bones, remember. G needs sleep.” He nodded and sat straight up, spine ramrod stiff.

“I’ll make sure that no one dis-disturbs him!” His mother smiled at his attempt to be like his father, using large words that he could just barely pronounce.

“I know you will, baby bones. I’ve got to go, so make sure he sleeps, okay?” He nodded and set a vigil over the teen, staring at him determinedly.

“Little bones, you know you can sleep, right?” G said with an amused smile, though his green eyes had a kind of softness that anyone rarely saw and he lifted his arm on his non-injured side.

“Will you go to sleep if I go to sleep too?” He asked and G nodded, yawning.

“You bet, little bones. I can’t sleep when you’re watching me. If you are, then how will I know you’re okay?”

“Because I’ll be awake and keeping the dark and monsters away!” He stated proudly and G chuckled.

“Little bones, I don’t think that you could stop the monsters from running.”

“Then I’ll make sure they’re legs are bro-” He stopped, G putting a hand over his mouth, a sad, soft look in his green eyes, demur expression on his face as he tugged him down to his level.

“Never try, little bones. Promise me, when you have a choice, that you’ll never try.”

“If I promise, will you go to sleep?”

“Of course I will, and you will too.” He sighed, a somber sound for a six year old, and nodded.

“I promise, if I have a choice, I won’t try.” He promised, sealing it with the childish loops of pinkie fingers.

‘ _Unless Boss tells me otherwise. Dad wouldn’t, but Boss would. And I can’t make Boss upset._ ’ He thought, a little upset that he was only half promising something to G, but promises were okay. Until he grew to hate them. But for the moment, he curled up underneath his guardian’s arm and fell asleep, letting the dark take him under.

Promises. They were supposed to not be broken, even half promises. But they were always broken. He was shaken from his sleep by a man, who put a hand over his mouth and a gun to his head. He stared up at him with unabashed fear, but not for himself, but for Papy, who was in the next room, for his father and mother, who were out at a gallery opening for his mother’s new installation. Ten years old and he had the weight on his shoulders, a gun to his head and a promise that had been broken. He knew that man, the man who was hovering over his bed.

“Listen here, you little brat. I don’t care that you are Gaster’s son, I don’t care that you’re my nephew. You’re not family. You’re hell spawn and you will be my collateral and my bargaining chip. Now, I’m going to let you go and if you open your mouth, I’ll shoot. If you move without my say so, I will shoot. Am I clear? Nod. Or stay still if you want to be shot.” He nodded, slowly, his mind already working through the various ways to attack. He had to get to Papy. Where were G and Ro?! This didn’t make any sense!

“Good. Much better than the other two; a quick bullet got them to shut up and your brother wouldn’t stop whimpering, so I had to shut him up somehow-” Something inside snapped. He rolled, using his much smaller stature and the darkness of the room to his advantage before he snapped his legs out like G and Dad had taught him, tangling them together and knocking his uncle to the ground. He heard the gun skitter across the floor and he scrambled to his feet, looking for something, anything as a weapon before he was dragged back down to the ground, a knee digging into his stomach and making his lower ribs scream in protest. He glared up at his uncle, unable to see the man who said that he would protect him always, promised. He promised. He promised. He _promised_ …

“You… Liar!” He gasped before a burst of adrenaline had him flipping them over, his uncle’s head smacking into the ground hard, leaving the man dazed. He stood and huffed, then remembered what his father had taught him. Look after family before catching a monster. He ran from the room, to Papyrus’ room, worry and adrenaline making his heart beat double time, like it was rattling his very bones. He rushed inside the room and breathed a sigh of relief when he approached the bed. There was not blood in the air, there wasn’t anything slick on the floor and as he gently scooped his brother up into his arms, he woke the smaller boy.

“Nyeh… Brother? What’s going on?” He asked, confused.

“Code Orange Paps. Go and hide in your-”

“There you are, you fucking brat!” he heard before he spun around and pushed Papyrus behind him, glaring at the man in front of him. He let himself fall into the familiar movements. Step forward, then dart around. Attack when they fall, leave them wounded.

“Hey, Papyrus.” He said as the Monster he used to call Uncle laid on the ground, staring up at the ten year old.

“Y-yeah, brother?”

“How do you keep a monster from running?” he stomped his foot down, hearing the sharp ‘crun-snap’ of a shin breaking and the agonized bellow of the Monster beneath him.

“You break their legs. Come on, we have to find G and Ro and make sure they’re okay.” He said, scooping the six year old up and forcing him in front of him.

“Oi, hell spawn!” He heard before there was a muffled ‘bang!’ and he gasped, staring at the blood blooming on his night shirt. Adrenaline was still running strong through his veins, he couldn’t feel it. But that could have also been the shock. He stalked forward, hand pressed against his wound and he stomped on the man’s hand, hearing another bellow over the creak of bone he felt under his foot before he picked up the gun and, shaking, pulled back the trigger. His vision narrowed and he stared down into the eyes of the Monster he used to call Uncle before he shot him in the chest, the bone splintering easily, blood welling up and splashing against his already bloody pants leg, draining the color from a tan face. He put the gun back in his fractured hand and limped from the room, shaking in a mixture of fear, adrenaline, and shock.

He could hear Papyrus shouting for him, could hear the pleads for him to stay awake but as they descended the short flight of stairs to the living room, he collapsed on the couch, eyes closing. He heard groggy voices around him, before people were yelling and then he was being shifted. He woke up in a hospital, machines beeping around him as his mother and father kept a steady watch over him. He smiled and winced as his mother gripped him tightly, sobbing into his pillow.

“My baby bones, oh my sweet, sweet baby bones… You did so well, you are so brave, my sweet sweet baby bones…”

“You did very well for a first time, my son.” His father said, but there was a sad light in his eyes, that he couldn’t place.

“Where’s Papy? And G and Ro… I wanna sleep…” he slurred and his mother nodded, pulling away and pressing a tear stained kiss to his forehead.

“Of course my baby bones. Papy is asleep too, and G and Roman are alright. They were knocked out with pretty heavy objects, though they’re both going to be alright.”

“Okay…”

“Sleep, my son.” His father said, a small smile on his face as he came to his other side, Papyrus in his arms, dead asleep, and ran his hand through his hair.

“ _ **Go to sleep.**_ ” He did, though the stench of blood made him nauseated and the smell of antiseptic was too close from his father’s hands to put him at ease. The sound of the hospital was disturbing.

But this time, he wasn’t at a hospital. He stared down at the teen he’d just saved, the smile on his face as blood rushed out of him, a goofy, shock filled look in his eyes. Fireworks exploded in the background, lighting up the area just a little more as he dressed the stab wound best he could. It was a little difficult, using the teens own shirt as bandages, hands slick with the dark red blood. It was almost like he were wearing liquid gloves to his wrists, forcing pressure against the stab wound and thanking whatever deity that may exist at that moment that there weren’t any internal organs visible. If there had been, he doubted he would have been much help.

“Hiya.” The teen said, smiling still as he looked down at his hands, watching him tie the fabric of his shirt a little tighter, not even wincing.

“Hi.” He said back, trying to keep the moron from dying. Finally done, he sat back on his heels and pressed a free, blood soaked hand over the already wet fabric and looked the teen in the eyes. “Alright, where do you live? My phone is broken, so I can’t call 9-1-1 and-”

“Oh, my mum’s a nurse. She’ll probably have my bloody head for getting hurt this bad, though,” he stopped to giggle, probably a little light headed from the amount of blood he was losing probably and continued, “I think I’ll be a little more bloody from this too…”

“Come on, can you stand?” The teen nodded and slowly, with some help, stood and leaned heavily against his side.

“My name is Grillby.” Grillby said as they trudged upwards.

“Great. Where do you live?”

“Up the hill, last house over there.” Grillby giggled, gesturing in the general direction away from the lake. He sighed and nodded, half carrying the slightly gawky teen. After a few errors in direction, Grillby managed, surprisingly, to get them back to his house before promptly going limp just as his mum answered the door, looking surprised before dragging them both in.

“Dad! Felix! Get towels and the med kit! You, sit down before you fall over.” The woman said, Scottish accent thicker than Grillby's and his was pretty thick. He nodded and followed her direction to a black chair and watched in mild fascination as this woman, who seemed to be an accomplished nurse, worked with limited supplies as a slightly older man brought towels and a bowl of hot water and a younger ginger boy came thumping down the stairs, carrying a large medical kit in his arms. When she had it, the woman used obviously limited medical supplies to not only clean and sanitize the wound but also stitch and bandage it, scolding her unconscious son(?) as she went. Finally, she sat back on her heels and ran a towel over the stitches and shook her head.

“Alright, that should hold.” she turned to him and gave a smile.

“Go and shower, dear. Felix, grab some of Grillby’s clothes for him to wear to bed so I can wash his clothes. Do you want anything to eat? Coffee? Tea? Oh, you’ll need a warm blanket when you’re out of the shower as well. Can you tell me your name?”

“Ah…” he stopped suddenly and the woman smiled gently before pointing him in the direction of the upstairs.

“Go and shower, dear. Bathrooms the first door on the left.” He nodded and did so, though when he tried to protest the change of clothes, or even flat out refuse, she leveled him with such a look that he just shut his mouth and nodded, taking the night clothes and changing. He waited for the teen to wake up, more so because he wasn’t comfortable sleeping at all in the strange home, even with such welcoming and gracious people and shook his head. He had saved his life because the idiots were going to kill someone on his turf and that just wasn’t going to happen. He’d have to explain in the morning to Dad and G why he wasn’t back home when he said he would be, but that could wait for morning.

“Hmnpgh….” He heard the groan and looked over at the teen. Grillby's skin had turned pale from blood loss and though he had a slight tan from being outside, he still looked more albino than anything else he had ever seen.

“Oh, you’re awake. Well, that’s good to see.”

“Hmn? Oh, it’s you.” Grillby said, voice soft, but there was an intelligent, almost playful and inquisitive look in his amber eyes. “Why did you save me when you could have just let me bleed out?” he asked, before laying his head back down and staring at the ceiling.

“They were going to kill you on my turf and I wasn’t going to let that happen.”

“Oh. Well, thank you, whatever your name is.”

“It’s not important.”

“Hmn. Wanna play a game?” He smirked and looked at Grillby, who was looking him straight in the eyes.

“Sure.”

“If I can make you laugh before I pass out again, you have to tell me your name.”

“Good luck.” he said, snorting with disbelief.

“....Okay. What did one ocean say to the other?”

“What?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Nothing, he just waved.” Grillby watched as a smile tried to stretch across his face before he started again,

“Was that not oregano enough for you? I hope you know that… even if you fish I would stop, I won’t.” There still was a struggle not to laugh and Grillby scowled.

“No need to be such a beach about this, man.” And that’s when he lost it, almost doubled over laughing, before schooling his expression back to the easy smirk.

“Oh my god… Those were terrible.” He paused before a smile started across his own face once more. “But, tibia honest, they’re really humerous. That tickled my funny bone.”

“... I got you to laugh though!” Grillby cheered before wincing in pain.

“Yeah, yeah you did. Alright, my name is Sans.”

“Nice to meet you Sans, I’m Grillby. Wanna be my friend?”

“Well Grillby, I gotta say, you need a skeleton of help if you want to be my friend…” he said softly, looking away. It was the first time he met someone who wasn’t running in the opposite direction...

“Well maybe I like skeletons, and who said I wasn’t one too? Though I’m tide now…” he yawned and Sans chortled.

“Hi Tide, I’m your new friend.” The word tasted strange on his tongue but he was smiling.

Until he was frowning, glaring up at the man who was resting cooly against the kitchen counter, watching his son with a calculated expression.

“I’ve gotten into college. I’m taking Papyrus and I want no contact with you. None. At all. I’m getting out, Gaster. I refuse to be in this fucking sick family.” Gaster sighed and watched him with a measured expression.

“Very well, Sans. You can go ahead and try to leave. You may go and build a life, the best you can, while you live out there. But remember, son,” He flinched at that word, glaring at the monster he called ‘father’. “I will always be proud of you and Papyrus. I will let you go, be free in the world, both of you. Leave you to experience what is out there. If you ever need anything, anything at all, call the number and ask for me. **_The core won’t move, you know how to get there, son. But remember, in the end, you will never be able to leave the life you were raised in behind.”_**

**+++++++**

Sans moaned softly, shifting but not quite awake. Grillby watched him with glazed eyes, long ago having woken up and unable to let himself fall back asleep, not matter how much his body begged for it. Asgore, awkwardly, cleared his throat. Grillby twitched, coming out of his mental revire.

“Ah, I know I shouldn’t be asking for your forgiveness, and I have enough guilt and regret in sending them on this case but, please, Grillby, don’t take my mistakes and spread them to my children or to Tori.” Grillby sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses up. His head hurt too much for this shit but he had to fix what was breaking or else lose someone important.

“Asgore, stop before you wake Sans and Papyrus up.” he began softly, staring at the man on the bed before his gaze shifted to Papyrus, who was passed out on the cot in the corner, curled in a ball underneath a blanket and clutching Mettaton’s jacket to his chest. It would have been adorable had the situation been any different. Muffet and Asriel had to help shepard Vera out, since the poor girl looked like she were seconds from breaking down into a torrent of tears two hours ago, just as Grillby woke back up. River had tried to get Roman and G to leave but in the end, G wound up laying down on Grillby’s cot and fell asleep there, leaving the duo to stare at him before Roman scooped the thinner man into his arms and with some help from Undyne, wound up putting him on his back and carrying him from the room, River walking beside him, the pair talking in low tones.

Chara and Frisk had been hard to separate from Sans, but with Mettaton and Toriel, the twins were taken from the room, if only to get some food with Alphys and Undyne before they left. Visiting hours were almost over, so while it was nice of Asgore to at least wait for the majority of Under Tale to leave them alone so they could talk, Grillby wished that he had waited for when Sans wasn’t in actual danger of losing the ability to breathe or something equally heart stopping. He rubbed his temples before he began again,

“The way I reacted, while purely justified because of the hell I’ve seen those two endure through their lives, and I have no intention in allowing Sans or Papyrus to fall back to where they were, years ago, it doesn’t mean I should take my anger out on you. I didn’t realize you didn’t know the extent to which Gaster went with them when he was… Raising them.”

“What do you mean?” he started to look alarmed and Grillby, too tired, mentally and physically, resorted to signing to convey the rest of his thought process.

_Okay, to stop you before you fly off the handle there, no, they weren’t abused. Gaster is their father, and he raised Sans and Papyrus in a rather… unconventional manner. They learned to kill, were trained to fight, to manipulate, torture, blend and get their way from a very young age. Gaster was a good father when he wasn’t the Boss, when he expected every word he said to be followed to the letter and not a step over. Sans and Papyrus.... They weren’t the way they are today back when I knew them. When I bumped into Sans all those years ago, after I was engaged to Meria and we had Fuku for about a year, I almost didn’t recognize him. He wasn’t wearing black, he wasn’t smoking as much, and he was smiling. Something he rarely did and only when it was Papyrus or myself with him. Gaster is connected to the Underground, far as I can tell. If you want the rest, ask Sans. I’ve already told you more than he would be comfortable with._

“You truly love him, don’t you?” Asgore said with a smile and Grillby nodded, brushing the back of his hand tenderly across Sans’ cheek, smiling when his sleeping boyfriend nuzzled into the hand and held on tight with one of his own, refusing to let him go. Grillby pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and felt a heavy weight lift from his chest.

“Yes. Yes I do.” Asgore smiled and nodded, letting out a relieved sigh. Grillby may not have completely forgiven him, if the way he was ignoring him was anything to go by, but he was on the right track with the Scotsman and he could work with that.

“Lava you too, babe….” Grillby jolted visibly when he heard Sans’ sleep heavy voice, slurring slightly from the time spent unconscious and the amount of drugs still in his system.

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Asgore said with a small smile before he left the room. Grillby barely heard him and he didn’t even particularly care. Sans was awake, he was alive!

“Hey, babe-Grillby? Why are you crying?” Sans asked, lifting a hand and having to stop halfway before Grillby wrapped his own hands around it, one around his wrist and the other interlacing their fingers together from the back of his hand, his warm palm heating up his cold knuckles quickly, and pressed it against his cheek.

“I’m just… Really _really_ fuckin' happy right now.”

“If you were that happy to hear my puns, I would tell them more often.” Sans joked, words slurring together, his tongue too dry to properly enunciate. Grillby let go of his wrist and brought a cup of water to his lips, helping him drink a few sips at a time before he pulled it away.

“Slowly, Sans. You don’t want to get sick.”

“Mnh. What happened? Is Paps okay?” Grillby leaned back down, laying his head beside Sans' on his pillow, lacing their hands together best he could, Sans bringing one hand to his face and wiping the tears that still fell, silently, with the pad of his thumb.

“Yeah, yeah… Paps is okay. He’s actually asleep right now, over in the corner on a cot, all curled up around Mettaton’s jacket like it were actually him. I’m pretty sure he gave Flowey something but I was already half asleep against you. Everyone else has left, though James said Papyrus and I could stay past visiting hours.”

“Oh. Why are ya cryin’ though? How long was I asleep, cause I sleep all the time, babe. No need to cry.” Sans yawned, blinking away the lingering dark. Grillby lifted his head slightly and said, even lower than before, almost inaudible over the beeps of machines,

“Sans, you were in a coma for a week. No one had any idea who you were for four days, and as is, I just got the call this morning. It’s now nine at night. Mettaton has been here since yesterday early morning, or I guess, late last night, really early this morning, watching you and Papyrus. Everyone else got the call before I did. Sweetheart.... I thought you were dead. Lovely bones... I-I didn’t know what to t-think… I was just so, so afraid that you left me behind and…”

“Grillby, baby, look at me.” Grillby lifted his head, tears still falling and Sans gave him a small, genuine smile, tears gathering at the edges of his own eyes. His light blue right eye burned though, like it was buzzing with electricity that was seconds from bursting forth and shocking him.

“I will never, ever leave you. I will never, ever let you down. You’re my reason to burn, remember?” Grillby nodded and wiped his tears away on his shoulder roughly before he leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to Sans’ lips, murmuring,

“And you’re my star.” Sans smiled and moved upwards as far as he could, wincing slightly when he pulled his stitches and ribs.

“Okay, no movement for you.” Grillby huffed and Sans rolled his half lidded eyes, pouting slightly.

“Aw, it’s not like I got hurt that-” He stopped when he saw the dark look come over Grillby’s face and he stared up at his boyfriend in worry.

“Grillby?”

“Sans. You have thirty-two stitches along your torso, fractured three ribs, broke two more, got shot twice in the side, which is why two ribs broke but they were through and through well enough and will heal fairly well. You are more black and blue than tan, and you have a minor concussion that James said contributed to your coma, as well as the amount of blood you lost and the shock you went into. He had to put you under medically to keep you from waking up in pain and he was worried that, as a medically induced coma, you wouldn’t wake up for a while yet, no matter how many times he said you were going to be awake soon.”

“Oh. Oh wow…”

“Yeah…” Grillby said, laying back down on the bed, his upper torso arching so he wasn’t laying on Sans’ ribs and he wasn’t bending their hands in awkward positions for either of them. They laid there, just enjoying the other’s breathing as the machines beeped and Papyrus snored softly in the background.

“What happened?” Grillby asked softly after several long minutes in comfortable quiet. He normally didn’t ask unless Sans brought up the topic first but the way he was clenching his hands, almost to the point of breaking them, the way Sans kept one eye open, even though Grillby could tell he was struggling against the pain medication, made his heart beat double time.

“Papy told you guys how he got us out, right?” Grillby nodded, silent.

“Well, I became conscious long enough to feel like I was turning to dust, like every inch of me was fading away and it scared me. I made him promise me that if I didn’t make it that he would tell you that I was going to see you later, and that I loved you.”

“Sans…” Grillby’s voice choked and he could barely breathe. Sans gave him a bitter smile.

“Yeah. I made him promise to give you a letter, one I wrote a while ago. We each wrote one to our respective lovers and kept them for the other. I have his letter to Mettaton and he has my letter to you. Well, it’s more of a packet, really. I sat down at one point and then I just started to write and once I started, I couldn’t stop.” Grillby thought to the letter he had written for Sans, stashed away, somewhere with his mother. He had written it early last month and, like Sans, it had gotten out of control. Grillby gave it to her with the strict instruction to only give it to Sans if something happened to him, or if he went missing somehow. He sighed and tightened his grip on Sans’ hands.

“I gotta say, I’m really happy that he didn’t have to,” Grillby said, finally lifting his head and staring Sans in the eye. Sans looked like he expected Grillby to break down, like he expected him to react in a way that wasn’t so accepting.

“Grillby…. Baby…”

“Hmn?” He said, releasing one of his hands to run his finger’s through Sans’ slightly greasy hair, gently tugging the snarls and knots free.

“H-how are you so calm about that?!” Sans finally said, obviously confused. Grillby pushed himself up a little, pressing sweet, feather-light kisses to Sans’ cheeks, nose and mouth, never lingering in one spot for very long before he moved to the next spot.

“Sans, I know your line of work is exceedingly dangerous. I know, on a rational level, that you will be hurt and you may…. Die.” The word seemed to be choked out, pulled from his throat against his will. But Grillby didn’t stop.

“I know this. But, I also know that I will never truly be able to forget you, never once. You’re my star, and while you may think your light is fading, that I am only seeing the after effects that have traveled for years to reach this point, right here and now, you’re wrong. I see you as a new star, one that will last so long as you have a reason to burn.” He smiled and continued softly,

“I will always love you, Sans. My father wrote a small book to my mother before he went off to war, told her to read only if he never came through the front door again. I have to admit, I’m a little paranoid, so I did the same thing for Meria. She read it, when I vanished for about two months. It was buried with her.”

“Did you write one for me too?” To anyone else, the tone of the smaller man would have been teasing, playful. But Grillby knew. Sans was terrified that he had written one for him, that Grillby expected himself to die somewhere along the line. He was terrified that Grillby expected himself to die before they were old and wrinkled, before they were anywhere but here, one of them laying in a hospital bed while the other cried, trying to smile, desperately clinging to the fleeting minutes as they tried to salvage any sense of hope, kissing it all away before finally, the machine would stop and that would be it.

“.... You hate promises.” Was all Grillby managed to say and Sans let a sad smile crawl across his face, tears flowing freely.

“Yeah, I do.” He closed his eyes, letting Grillby hold his hand a little tighter.

“I’ll say this, though,” Grillby started, voice a mere whisper in Sans’ ear, breath making his hair tickle the skin there. “I won’t promise, because I know how much you hate them, but I will swear on the love we share that if anything ever happens, to either one of us, I will never let you be some dust, some skeleton, some gravestone. You are mine, Sans. And I am yours. No matter what happens, I will always be with you, just as you will always be with me. Be it in a letter and some photos, or in the constellations, you point out to me in the dark of the night. I will never truly leave you, Sans.” Sans smiled and opened his eyes.

“You’ll always be the most important thing I see in the sky, Grillby. I’ll find the constellation that reminds me of you, I’ll never let you really go, either.”

“You know, most people would say to shout to the world how much you love me, but,” he leaned in close again, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “You’re so much more than my world, Sans. You’re my star, sweetheart.” Sans smiled again, that soft, genuine smile and tilted his head to the side for a moment and pressed his lips to Grillby’s, murmuring,

“You’re my reason to burn, baby.” Grillby smiled, a goofy, lovestruck smile, feeling his cheeks burn but before he could say anything else, Sans was dead asleep, a content smile on his face, tear tracts drying. Grillby huffed a laugh and pressed another kiss to his lips.

“Sleep well, lovely bones.” Before he too, gave into his exhaustion. Neither man heard Papyrus get up and stare at them, a smile on his face.

“I’m glad you two have each other…” he murmured before burrowing his face into Mettaton’s jacket and breathing in that sweet flowery scent that was mixed with sugar and metal.

“Just like I’m happy to have Mettaton…” He whispered before taking out his phone and snapping a picture of the sleeping couple, smiling. He had a feeling Sans and Grillby would like to have a memory, at least one good memory, of a hospital. He shuddered to himself, the memories of seeing the tables in his father’s lab space, the smell of antiseptic and blood thinly masked through the stench of fresh washed laundry, the fresh sheets on the bed. He jumped when he felt his phone vibrate and saw it was Flowey.

**Flowey: I have some of the stuff decrypted. Holy shit, Papyrus you need to see this soon as possible. Is this even a language?!?!!**

**Me: Send a picture?**

**Flowey: -Attachment-**

Papyrus opened the file and felt his heart stop. That was his father’s form of language. He wasn’t about to forget what, by rights, was his first language, and felt a cold, vicious pain crawl down his back. He shuddered and texted back with shaking hands,

**Me: When you find anymore of that, DO NOT LET SANS SEE IT. AT ALL. At least, until I manage to decode it.**

**Flowey: Papyrus. Do you know was this says?**

**Me: ..... Yes. Leave it for now, please, Asriel.**

**Flowey: .....**

**Flowey: ........**

**Flowey: ........**

**Flowey: Fine. I won’t tell Asgore** **either, not at least until you or Sans decode this. Deal?**

 **Me** : **Thank you.**

**Flowey: Yeah yeah. Go to sleep.**

**Me: I should be saying that to you.**

**Flowey: Yeah yeah.**

**Me: Flowey** **, I swear to god, I will get Tori** **to call you and nag you until you sleep.**

**Flowey: Fine! Night.**

**Me: Good Night, Asriel. And thank you again.**

And with that, Papyrus settled in the corner of his cot, tugging Mettaton’s jacket close as possible and set himself for guard duty, watching his brother and good friend as they slept till the early morning hours. After all, who else but a cool brother to make sure that his brother and his brother’s boyfriend were safe?

‘ _You look after me so much, Sans. I can lose a few hours of sleep._ ’ Papyrus thought with a smile and settled in for the long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Flashback: Sans is a young child, about four years old, learning from Gaster how to break people, how to literally break bones, etc. He is rocked to sleep, after asking why the man's legs are all weird and conquering his fear of the dark, by a lullaby and the sound of his Uncle breaking another man's legs. 
> 
> Second Flashback: Sans is talking to Gerard, also known as G, who is sixteen, and Sans is six. Gerard just took out a rival set of people under Gaster's orders and Sans asks his guardian/bodyguard if he's alright. G has three broken ribs, got stabbed, has a black eye and split lip. Sans tells his mother, who is cleaning the teen up that he'll watch over the other teen and when Calibre, Sans' mother, leaves, G tells Sans to go to sleep with him. When Sans says he's there to watch over G, G asks how he'll know if Sans is safe if they're both not asleep and mentions Monsters. Sans says, that if he can't stop the monsters from running, then he'll break their legs, but G stops him and makes him promise that, if he has a choice, to not do anything. Sans promises, but it's only a half promise. Boss (Gaster in Boss mode) would ask him to attack someone and he couldn't say no, but Dad (Dadster) would never do it, and Sans couldn't let down Boss. 
> 
> Third Flashback: Sans, whose ten, is woken in the middle of the night by his Uncle, the man from the first flashback, with a gun to his head and orders to not speak. However, when he is lead to believe that Papyrus, G and Roman have been hurt, he snaps internally and attacks on his own volition, previously having been ordered to attack or break someone; he flips them over and slams his head into the ground, leaving the man dazed. He runs to Papyrus' room, as his parents are at an art gallery for his mother's newest art show, and see's that he's dead sleep. He wakes up Papyrus, tries to get him to hide but then his uncle comes in and Sans attacks him again, breaking his shin and leaving him to take care of Papyrus, whose afraid, but he's also learning the trade. The uncle shoots Sans, but Sans is riding adrenaline, shock and fear, manages to stay conscious enough to fracture the man's hand, then shoot him in the chest. He replaces the gun to the now very dead man's hand, ushers Papyrus out of the room and makes it down the short flight of stairs to the living room before passing out from blood loss. He wakes up in the hospital, his mother and Gaster there, Papyrus asleep in Gaster's arms. G and Roman were knocked unconscious by heavy blunt objects and received concussions but they're all fine. 
> 
> Fourth Flashback: Sans meets Grillby, whose been stabbed by the muggers on Sans' territory. Sans manages to staunch the bleeding enough to get Grillby home, who stays conscious long enough to direct Sans to his house, before passing out at the front door, Sans having to hold all his weight before Lana, Grillby's mom, opened the door and stitched Grillby up, had Sans stay the night and shower. She doesn't ask Sans about the attack and Felix gets him new clothes to sleep in while Lana washes his old ones. Grillby wakes up and tells terrible puns, trying to get Sans to laugh in order to learn his name. Sans laughs and tells his own terrible jokes, then tells Grillby he needs help if he wants to be Sans' friend. Grillby says that he doesn't care, then passes out. 
> 
> Fifth Flashback: Sans tells Gaster that he's gotten into college, that he's leaving, completely, and he wants no contact with Gaster, at all, and he's taking Papyrus with him. Gaster agrees to allow them to see the world, to leave, but warns Sans that he will always come back to the family in the end, no matter what and that he's proud of him and Ppayrus. Gaster says he's always welcome back and that if they ever need anything, to call a number Sans has had ingrained in his mind since childhood. 
> 
> END FLASH BACKS!!!!
> 
> Alright, I hope that the chapter wasn't complete shit but that may just be me reading it over and over and over again because I'm trying to edit and review it. Leave me a comment, tell me what you think!! I hope you enjoyed it and that all is well!!
> 
> -RR


	11. Neutral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past is catching up... What will happen with the bishop bleeding out, the Queen and King so worried and a Knight grievously wounded? Is a pawn truly a pawn? Is anything as it seems?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT I AM UPDATING A WEEK AFTER THE PREVIOUS UPDATE!?!?! I know, it's unheard of. BUT IT'S BECAUSE OF ALL YOUR AMAZING KUDOS, BOOKMARKS, AND COMMENTS!!! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE AMAZING SUPPORT!!! ALSO, HAPPY BIRTHDAY UNDERTALE!!!! Also, speaking of support, this chapter is just one big trigger warning. There's no end to it, I'm not kidding when I'm saying this. Read the tags. So, to my next point, TRIGGER WARNING: BLOOD, GORE, A LOT OF BLOOD, PTSD, ASSAULT, ATTEMPTED MURDER, ALMOST CHARACTER DEATH, KIDNAPPING, ANXIETY ATTACKS, MORE GORE, MENTAL MANIPULATION, DRUGS, AND TRAUMA. SO, PLEASE READ THE TAGS. I WILL BE PUTTING A SHORT CLIFF NOTE OF THE CHAPTER AT THE END. This chapter, the next chapter and the first half of chapter thirteen are all like this, so PLEASE be sure to read the tags. On another note, as always, I am my own beta so if you see any mistakes, or notice any spelling or grammar or plot mistakes, leave me a comment and I will be sure to fix it quickly as possible! Comments make me post faster and kuods make my day and bookmarks are amazing. I'm not entirely sure with this chapter, as I had to start and stop a few times seeing as it's heavier than previous chapters. Hold on, guys. Shit's getting real.  
> Enough rambling! On with the story!  
> No, wait, I lied.  
> DISCLAIMER!!!!  
> I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE!!! UNDERTALE IS OWNED BY TOBY FOX, I OWN NOTHING, aside from the plot of this fic and any OC's, I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!  
> Okay, now on with the story!
> 
> I hope that you enjoy and that all is well!
> 
> -RR

It was the perfect day for a drive; the sun was overcast enough that there wasn’t a glare on the windshield, and there were few cars out before rush hour. Three thirty was definitely the best time to drive through the city into the suburbs. Though, maybe suburbs was stretching the definition of the area just a little bit. It wasn’t quite a close press of houses, like a regular neighborhood, but there wasn’t a large amount of space between each house either, at least, not anything more than an acre, maybe a little less. There were two and three story houses that were closer together near the beginning of the development area and there was definitely obvious construction, so the area was going to get more residential buildings-

“Grillby, are you even paying attention?” A sharp voice brought the passenger back from his thoughts.

“Oh, sorry, Mum. I was just… Thinking.” Grillby sighed, refocusing on the road in front of him. Lana had decided that with Sans in the hospital that Grillby would need someone else to keep him company so that he wouldn’t wither away. And as much as he hated to admit it, she was mostly right. With Sans in the hospital, his anxiety had been a little precarious for the past week, though it was Friday and that meant Chara and Frisk would spend the weekend with him. Having the twins around always helped calm him down, and made him focus on the present moment, seeing as he had two teenagers to take care of, feed, and generally keep safe and happy, which wasn’t so much hard as it was attention consuming, so it proved to be a good distraction from his own internal issues. Lana sighed and took one hand off the wheel and squeezed her son’s clenched fist.

“It’ll be okay, Grillby, don’t worry. Sans is going to be alright soon, and Papyrus was released with a clean bill of health two days ago, remember? He and Mettaton are coming over for dinner tonight as well. We should have G and Vera over as well, I haven’t seen Gerard and Roman for too long and this intern, Vera, has lasted far longer than most of the others, right?”

“Yeah…” He nodded, distracted by a rising pull in his gut. His instincts were rarely wrong, and the feeling -- the tearing, knotting, nauseating pull that twisted his internal organs around, yanking them from their proper places and turning them into some kind of macabre art form -- meant that something awful was going to happen.

“Can you tell me again why we’re going to pick Chara and Frisk up from Vera’s house when G could have dropped them off at your house after school?”

“Toriel couldn’t get them out of school, feasibly, so we decided that a different person  
was going to pick them up each day, drop them off at another person’s house, and then Toriel would pick them up from whichever house or apartment they were at. Yesterday, they were with Undyne and Alphys after being picked up by Mettaton, and the day before that, they were picked up by Undyne and spent the day with Roman. I still get Fridays, but I was busy most of today anyways, visiting Sans for as long as I could before I went into work, and then you dropped by, so G said he would pick up the twins and bring them over. We’ll also have Fuku, as she acts as a calming presence for them when either twin is starting to feel anxious or scared. And let’s be honest, this whole thing would set anyone on edge.” He sighed harshly through his nose, running his free hand through his copper red hair.

“Breathe in between sentences, love.” Lana said, eyeing her son for a long minute before turning her full attention to the road. She opened her mouth, about to add to that thought when she slammed on the brakes, swearing in Greek.

“What- Ough!” Grillby’s seat belt clicked, locking him in place as his body went forward, jerked from the car’s momentum.

“Mum, what the fuck- Oh no…” He could see the lights of ambulance and police cars… They were out in front of Vera’s house….

“Grillby!” He heard her shout but he was already unbuckling his seatbelt, throwing open the car door and sprinting for the line, his heart rate strangely calm for such a moment. He wasn’t even sure his feet were touching the ground, or that he was breathing. All he could see was the lights of two ambulances, the dark outlines of police cars in the late autumn afternoon light, backlight and casting long shadows over the asphalt. He could almost smell the gunpowder on the air, but that could have just been memories, a triggered reaction from past experiences.

“Sir!” He was forcefully stopped by two very strong hands on either side of his shoulders and he snapped out of his crazed fog, the need to know that his family was alright long enough for rational thought to surface.

“Please, let me through! They’re my family! Please!” His heart leapt into his throat when he saw G being carted on a gurney, blood soaking through makeshift bandages.

“G! G, PLEASE! FRISK! CHARA!” He was screaming, he couldn’t breathe, his rational thought was gone.

“Grillby!” His head snapped around when he heard his mother’s voice and he immediately latched onto the familiar sound.

“Mum…. G, Frisk, Chara… I-I…”

“Calm down, son. Breathe.” She said gently before turning to the officer in front of her. Lana O’Cain was by no means a tall woman. She was five foot even and with grey touching her temples, bleeding seamlessly into her fire red hair, she looked more like a granny than a veteran nurse.

“You! I’m a nurse, let me through! That’s my family being carted into that damn ambulance!”

“Ma’am, I can’t allow you to-” Suddenly, Grillby caught sight of a familiar face and yelled,

“Jenna! Officer Hops! Please!” The brunet’s head whipped around and she said something to the officer she was talking before jogging over.

“Grillby O’Cain! What are you doing here?!”

“Please, where are the twins? Let me go with G! Please, he’s family!” He was almost hysterical at this point but he couldn’t care. Hops seemed to debate with herself before nodding.

“Fine. Gerti, let them through.”

“But-”

“No buts. I know Grillby, and- Lana, what are you doing here?”

“Grillby is my son, Jenna and I expect to be allowed in as well.”

“Of course.” She lifted the caution tape and Grillby started jogging for the ambulance, Jenna and Lana easily keeping pace. “I’ve been here on scene for the last ten minutes, Jensen has a soft spot for dogs and took the poor thing to the closest veterinary clinic, though he should be back in a few minutes-”

“Oh god, what happened to Fuku?”

“We found her and the male, G, you said? G and Fuku were in the upstairs bedroom, both of them bleeding out and a young woman in the foyer, almost unconscious from blood loss. She’s in the first ambulance, and G is in the second. I’ll meet you at Boulder General when we have the scene secure. I’ll need to get statement’s from you all soon as they can and you’ll need to call any family members.”

“What about Frisk and Chara?” Grillby asked, tone desperate.

‘ _Please, just let them be hiding somewhere. Please… PLEASE._ ’ He begged but that feeling hadn’t left him.

“Oi, Phil, Sean! Grillby’s riding with you to the hospital! He knows the John Doe.” Jenna said instead of answering and Grillby felt something cold douse his internal organs, terror clawing his spine to shreds.

“Jenna… Have you seen a pair of twins, female? Thirteen? They look like this…” He heard Lana say, probably showing her a photo on the phone.

“Not yet. We’re going to search the surrounding area and playback the 911 call once we’re secure here. Now, Grillby, you should get in before your ride leaves.” Jenna motioned and he nodded, shaking. He heard the EMT’s ask questions but he could only nod or shake his head.

‘ _They don’t know where Frisk and Chara are… They don’t know if they’re safe.. They don’t know… And if G’s like this…_ ’ Grillby looked down at his friend and for the first time in a while, he felt the urge to vomit. War had dragged the most horrific things in front of him, like a twisted parade for the damned and condemned. He had seen limbs blown off, whole villages burned, prisoners raped when he was imprisoned. Hell, his own months of torture would have made any stomach turn. But, maybe it was because he knew Gerard so well that he felt his stomach turn, the idea that the man who was so strong look so… So… Dead, made his stomach flip.

There was blood everywhere. His leg was the bloodiest, a vicious wound that tore open his skinny jeans, blood gushing through the rough bandages the EMT’s had applied in an attempt to keep him from bleeding out. His hand was mangled, his chest was indented and there was a lot of blood soaking through his shirt, which one of the EMT’s had ripped open, pressing a thick pad of cloth to the wound as the other fixed a respirator over G’s mouth and nose, carefully avoiding the mess that was his upper face. His left eye, which was already semi-blinded, had some blood leaking from his forehead, a deep, angry bruise forming that extended from the brow ridge to the base of his cheekbone. His right eye was coated with blood and Grillby wasn’t sure if it meant that Gerard had entirely lost his right eye or if there was a deep cut that he just wasn’t seeing. His nose looked freshly reset, a slightly crooked bend that suggested he had done it himself but didn’t have the time to set it properly.

 “Will he make it?” Grillby heard someone ask, weak. It took him a minute to realize it was his own voice, which was worrying, on some level, at how despondent he was, the fear and other emotions that he refused to sort through.

“I’m not about to let him die on me, sir.” One of the EMT’s said, a willowy asian with a determined look in his dark brown eyes. He was the one who was pressing against G’s side, the harsh pressure probably all that kept him from bleeding out.

“He can’t die… He just can’t…” Grillby heard himself mutter, shock numbing out his body, the desperation and confusion and anger making a vicious cocktail at the base of his spine. He clasped his hands together, trying to keep them still and the feeble attempt at controlling his involuntary shock made his arms shake harder. He couldn’t feel anything. There was nothing.

“Sir, I need you to keep calm.” There was that voice again and Grillby blinked, coming back long enough to feel a calloused hand on his shoulder.

“Sean, can you handle the John-

“G. His name is Gerard Patcher. He’s thirty-five years old, widower and has a younger brother. He’s… He’s my friend.” Grillby could feel his voice breaking. The life that he had worked so hard to preserve was falling around him, crumbling to ash. He could barely force air past the thorns in his lungs, the harsh feelings of panic and desperation clashing against the cold numbness of shock, his vision going double as he stared at G’s still -- lifeless, his mind supplied unhelpfully-- hands. Phil nodded and relayed what he said to Sean. Grillby zoned out for the rest of the trip until he felt the ambulance stop, the engine shutting off and Phil jolting him out of his daze as the doors opened and he started to bark orders at the people that came running from the EMERGENCY doors. Grillby didn’t hear a word. All he could do was jog after the group of nurses and doctors as Vera and G were whisked away and feel a sudden hand at his shoulder that pulled him back and away from the green doors that only offered a brief glimpse to the pristinely bloodsoaked world beyond.

“Sir, can you sit down and tell me your name?” That was Phil’s voice and Grillby nodded, allowing the man to direct him towards a seat.

“M-My n-name is G-Grillby Alistor O’Cain. Gerard Patcher is my friend and- Oh my god, Roman!”

“Grillby, I need you to calm down.” Phil said, irritatingly calm in the situation. But there was little else he could do but pace frantically and have an anxiety attack, or stay calm. Grillby nodded, taking a few deep breaths only to feel himself choke. The smell of blood and chemicals was burning, and before it had been just a mild memory, a thought that threatened to tear down his mask of calm. But now, now it was a looming wave of fear and tidal emotion of uncontrollable thoughts. He felt calloused hands at his shoulders, pulling him up and away from the chair, looping their arms together and then out into the brisk afternoon air. Grillby bent double, taking large, heaving gulps of the fresh air as the hand soothingly ran up and down between his shoulder blades, giving him something to focus on.

“Thank you…” he muttered before slowly straightening himself and meeting the eyes of the EMT who had saved him from spiraling into a panic attack. He was still on the edge but shock had whittled his nerves down to non-existence so rational thought had taken over. Or, maybe it was merely hysteria cloaked in shock. Either way, he could think and function on a basic level, and that meant he was okay for the moment, despite the dull roar at the back of his temples, the pain that laid there and the terror that was making it a little louder, a little harsher with each passing minute.

“You’re welcome, Grillby.” Phil said with a smile. Now that he wasn’t about to spiral into a panic attack, Grillby could clearly see Phil, his eyes aside. He was lean with a triangular cut to his upper body; broad shoulders that lead to a tapered waist, and willowy legs that looked like they could cause some serious damage if he tried. His hair was cropped short but looked thick if he were to let it grow out longer. He wore an EMT uniform but it was worn at the sleeves and hems, like he was a veteran of the on call circuit.

“Now, can you tell me what caused you to almost have a panic attack?”

“Too much blood… Memories of war…” Phil nodded in understanding and patted Grillby’s shoulder gently, though he had to stretch a little to get there.

“Can you tell me who Roman is?”

“Roman is his little brother… And I have to call everyone else too… Oh my god, what about the twins?! And Vera?!”

“Okay, Grillby, I’m going to need you to look me in the eyes, okay Grillby?” Grillby did as he was asked and saw the same determined light in his eyes as he had seen when the man promised that G wasn’t going to die on him.

“I need you to call Roman and the rest of the family, okay Grillby? Then, Grillby, you are going to wait inside with me and I am going to find out how long Gerard and Vera will be under, okay Grillby?”

“Sans…” he murmured, almost despondent but watched in mild curiosity as Phil’s face light up and a smile made it’s way across his face.

“You know Sans?”

“He’s my boyfriend… How do you know him?” Grillby asked, shock loosening his fear marginally.

“Everyone knows about Sans. He tells horrible puns all the time when he’s awake and is probably the easiest patient I’ve ever seen. He sleeps half the time and doesn’t make much of a fuss about anything, aside from the lack of ketchup.”

“He drinks it straight up,” Grillby said, a small smile coming to his face as he thought of his boyfriend. If he could call everyone and get to Sans, he would be okay. Phil noticed the smile and smiled wider, nodding.

“I have a cousin who can straight up drink hot sauce. It’s actually pretty amazing. Do you want me to stay here with you while you call the rest of your family?” Grillby just nodded. He knew he’d need the help once he came out of his brief stint of rational thought. As it was, his panic was already eating his ability to think clearly. He pulled out his Android and dialed Roman’s number first. It took four rings before the man answered and there was a muffled,

 _‘Please excuse me for a few minutes. Return to drawing the model and when I return, we’ll showcase the works.’_ There was a muffled response before the sound of a door opening and closing came through. Finally, Roman’s voice returned.

‘ _Grillby? What’s wrong? I’m in the middle of class-_ ’

“Roman. G… Vera…”

‘ _Grillby? What happened?_ ’ the mild confusion vanished, replaced with a thick tone of worry and concern.

“They’re in the hospital… G’s in a really bad way, Roman… And… I don’t know with Vera, but-” It took him a minute to realize his voice was choking, catching in his throat.

‘ _What hospital? Grillby, please, tell me._ ’ The man’s ability to stay calm in the most emotionally trying situations never ceased to astound Grillby. He managed to take a deep breath and collect himself enough to say,

“Boulder General.”

‘ _I’ll be there in less than twenty. Grillby_ _, where are you right now?_ ’

“Outside. I’ll be with Sans when you get here, though.” Grillby could feel his emotions leaving his voice, the numb shock of it all finally settling in. He just… Wasn’t completely there. And he couldn’t bring himself to care or be worried about that fact.

‘ _Okay, Grillby. I’m on my way. Stay calm an_ d remem _ber. Breathe._ ’ He took a deep breath and let it out in a long gust. It did nothing to help but he wouldn’t tell that to Roman. He hung up after the other man and dialed Toriel, though he had to wait only two rings before she picked up.

‘ _Grillby? What’s wrong?_ ’

“Boulder General…”

‘ _Grillby? What’s wrong dear?_ ’ He could hear the thick tones of worry in her voice, the motherly concern edged with a deadly growl. The fear and awareness of a situation she didn’t want to hear. Grillby felt even more numb.

“G… Vera…. They were attacked at Vera’s house. They’re both pretty bad and… Tori…” he could hear his voice crack under the strain of the ice that was building up in his body.

“Tori, they don’t know where the twins are… Please, get here soon…”

‘ _I’ll be there in a few minutes. Hold on, Grillby_ _. I’ll call Asgore_ _. He’ll bring everyone else._ ’

“Thank you… I’ll.. I’ll be with Sans…”

‘ _Alright, Grillby_ _. I’ll be there soon with everyone else. Do not worry._ ’ He could hear the restrained notes of terror and anger in her voice and something inside of him cracked. He hung up without another word and leaned against the wall, hands covering his face, every part of him shaking like he was seconds from free fall and he wasn’t sure if his parachute would open.

“Do you smoke?” He heard Phil ask, saw the cigarette halfway between them. Part of him screamed to take it, begging for the sense of relief that he knew was only in his mind. The other part of him was shaking its head, whispering about the time he spent getting off the cancer sticks, the amount of time he spent free from such a habit… He shook his head and took out his lighter, flicking it open and closed, on and off in such a fluid motion one would think he was actually the source, not the small metal zippo.

“I thought nurses weren’t supposed to smoke,” Grillby muttered, numb sinking into his voice.

“Hmn. Only one rare occasion, like this one, when I don’t know if the people I bring in will make it. If I smoked anymore than that, I would be fired. I can’t be winded when I’m rushing to save someone’s life, ya know?” he took a long inhale and let it go, the darker smoke from the cigarette smoke mixing with the near white breath that appeared from the colder air around them.

“You should head inside if you want to see your boyfriend before everyone else gets here. I’ll let the nurses know they should direct the police to Sans’ room.”

“Thanks.” Phil nodded and waved goodbye as he walked inside, the smell of cigarette smoke clinging to his shirt like a desperate reminder but it was lost in the near tidal wave of chemicals, the faint tang of orange from floor cleaner, and blood. He made his way up to Sans’ room, avoiding eye contact with almost everyone he met, shaking so hard he was afraid he would fall apart and so cold he wasn’t sure if his limbs were even attached. However, he snapped out of it when he noticed someone with a hooked nose and a malicious smile slip into the stream of people, their dark clothes doing them no favors in melding with the light halls or the small stream of people that moved and down the hall. He was headed towards Sans’ room...

Grillby picked up his pace, full out running, dodging people and equipment easily. He had a single goal in mind, a fire starting to stoke in his belly, the numbness feeding a burn he hadn’t felt in years. He sprinted down the hall towards Sans’ room and threw open the door, hoping against hope that it was some kind of stupid prank, something he hadn’t really seen, but his instincts had proven him wrong once again. There, leaning over his struggling boyfriend was the dark cloaked man, Sans’ legs kicking as much as his restricted movement would allow, his arms clawing at shoulders. Grillby heard soft cackling as the man said,

“Come now, Sans. Let Reaper Bird take your soul-”

“Oi! Get away from him!” Grillby shouted, yanking the man off Sans with a harsh tug at his collar and narrowly avoided being stabbed by a blade that came out of his sleeve on a spring. Reaper Bird smirked and twisted around, leaving Grillby with a handful of cloth, waving before backing away, hands raised. Grillby let go of the ridiculous cloak and cracked his knuckles, pacing after Reaper Bird slowly, wary of his knife and anything else he would have hidden on him.

“It’s rather rude to greet new friends like that, Grillby O’Cain.”

“What the fuck do you want?!” He growled, stalking after him, tracking the movement of his limbs with his eyes. He could hear Sans wheezing in the background and the embers that had started to burn grew hotter and hotter, burning away the cold in his limbs. That is, until he felt a numbing pain in his side and gasped. He felt his fingers along his side and hit a small dart.

“Well, I did want our Avenging Angel back, but that’s not going to happen now. Too bad.”

“What did you do… Bastard…” Breathing was getting harder and harder and he could hear Sans’ voice weakly in the background, a harsh rasp like he was trying to speak but his voice was being dragged from his throat.

“To him or you? It doesn’t really matter, I have explicit orders not to kill or damage either of you too much, and I’m not much of a fighter. I’ll just be taking my prize then-” Reaper Bird said with a smirk as Grillby struggled to stay standing. It felt like he had been paralyzed but he wasn’t about to let someone touch Sans, not when he could do something about it. Those embers burst into a roaring fire, eating away at the cold inside of him, dimming his emotions until they were nothing more than faint whispers in the back of his mind.

He lunged forward and grabbed Reaper Bird by the arm, twisting it behind his back and slamming him to the ground. He drew his knife, fully prepared to slit the man’s throat and let the blood paint the floor when he lost his breath entirely and Reaper Bird rolled out from underneath him, rubbing his wrist. Time slowed down and Grillby wasn’t sure how it happened but the next thing he knew, he heard a harsh rasp of metal against metal near his ear, felt the prick of a sharp blade near his throat. He tried to struggle, glaring up at the man, but his hands had been pinned in such a way that he couldn’t get them out from underneath his back without completely slitting open his throat. Reaper Bird seemed to have taken into account Grillby’s strength and kept one knee pressing into his lower torso, pinned against his solar plexus, making Grillby gasp for air that he couldn’t even fully draw. A hand clamped under his jaw, forcing his throat back, his jaw pried halfway open. Reaper Birds other knee was pressed against his good leg, digging into his hip and he leaned down over Grillby, smirking as he pulled out the knife, the one from his sleeve, pressing it against his throat. He glared up at the smirking man, forcing himself to remain conscious even with the involuntary panic of his possible death rising and his fading vision made it harder and harder, the prick of the knife getting heavier and heavier-

Then, the pressure was gone and he could breathe.

“Well, it seems I’m attracting too much attention-” Reaper Bird muttered before he disappeared, leaving the Scot to gasp for air. He could hear someone talking, feel someone taking his arms and helping him stand but his legs were too weak. Fear was settling in, eating away at everything inside of him, leaving behind only a vacuum. He could smell blood, saw grey concrete instead of cool tile, the smell of metal and bitter herbs too close, too close…. He couldn’t breathe… He couldn’t breathe-

**SLAP. Clatter.**

Grillby blinked, a burning sensation against his cheek and a slight ringing in his ear. He couldn’t see very well, everything was a blurry mess. But, he could breathe. Someone made him sit in a chair and forced his head down in between his knees, an anchor point resting at the base of his skull as voices started to filter through the haze of his mind and mild drug-induced panic.

“Jesus Christ, what did I say about surprising me?!”

“To be fair, it wasn’t their fault.”

“Yeah, I know… Fucking hell, Sans. Why was the bastard trying to chloroform you? Was that even fucking chloroform!? And what did he do to Grill- Hey, hey, slow down. Drink slowly, you’re going to make yourself sick.”

“Sorry ‘bout that…” A pause. “Is Grillby okay? Babe, it’s okay. It’s okay Grillby. Roman, give me his hands.” he felt warm hands take his own and then soothingly cold hands press against his, fingers intertwining as the smaller fingers squeezed softly. Cool lips pressed against knuckles and he slowly looked up, taking large gulps of air as he fought against the rising panic. Sans smiled back at him, the picture of sleepy calm. Like the last ten minutes hadn’t happened.

“Sans…”

“Shh, it’s okay baby. Just breathe.” Grillby nodded and leaned so he was resting against the bed and closed his eyes. He felt one hand leave his and immediately start to card through his hair, tugging every once and awhile, soothing his frazzled nerves. Several minutes passed in complete silence until Grillby could feel his heart rate slowing, James pressing fingers against his pulse point and nodding.

“Alright, care to explain what the fuck just happened?”

“I was half awake and half asleep when the bastard came in and I couldn’t do much to fight back, no matter how hard I tried. He kept talking about taking me back while he pressed the chloroform against my mouth and nose. I tried not to breathe but it was a little hard. Then, I could breathe and Grillby was here.”

“I got hit by something, a dart of some sort,” Grillby muttered, still trying to piece together how the thin man had gotten out of his hold. “He did something and got out of my hold, almost cut my throat open, half choked me. Then, he was gone and I could breathe…”

“Crazy bastard jumped straight out the window.” James said. “We’re three floors up, but there’s no mark that he hit the ground or was even here. How the hell did the other nurses not hear the struggle?”

“No one was near the room…” Grillby muttered.

“You all and you’re fucking spy shit… This isn’t a god damn James Bond movie! You’re not 007, you can’t magically heal yourself with powerups! You idiots aren’t fucking magic! You’ll die if you push yourself so far you can’t come back!” James raved, eye twitching. Roman sighed heavily, rubbing his temples.

“I came here because my brother is in danger, and I find that you and Sans are also in danger. _ **What the fuck is going on, Sans?**_ ”

“ _ **Roman, I would tell you if I knew, but at the moment, I’m still reeling from the fact that my god damn boyfriend almost died and I almost got taken by someone I could have sworn was dead.**_ Wait, what do you mean that G’s in danger?! Why is he here?” Sans’ brow furrowed and he turned to Grillby. He had to physically bite his tongue so his tongue didn’t run off with his speech and tie itself in knots trying to get the next sentence out. Grillby was shaking, softly, almost imperceptible, but Sans could feel it and felt a pang of guilt through his heart. Grillby hadn’t been afraid for his own life. He had been afraid for Sans, was still terrified of losing him.

“Grillby, baby, please look at me… Can you tell me what happened?” He watched Grillby’s shoulders rise and fall a few times in a slow, steady rhythm before he raised his head and looked Sans straight in the eyes, his amber eyes almost dead. It sent a shiver down Sans’ spine, and not in the way that he would have wanted. Grillby was numb.

“Mum was driving us out to pick up the twins, but when we got there, there were police and ambulances. Officer Hops is coming to get a statement. When I got there, G and Vera were bleeding heavily, and I was screaming for him to wake up, asking the officers there if they had seen the twins… And I rode over here with G in the ambulance… There was so much blood, Sans. There was gunsmoke in the air, it was almost choking. I just… G can’t.... The twins… Vera…” He gulped harshly and buried his face in Sans’ side, shaking violently. Sans didn’t seem that surprised, but James and Roman, who had only seen the normally borderline stoic man lose his composure so completely in the span of so many days was a little worrying. But Sans had spent five years comforting Grillby as a lover, and years before that comforting him as a friend. He’d seen so much worse.

“Sshhh, it’ll be okay. I’m right here, Grillby. It’s all okay, I promise. G won’t die anytime soon, you know he’s too stubborn, Grillby. Sshhhh, don’t worry baby. I’m sure if anything happened we’ll sort it out in no time, you know that Grillby. Deep breathes Grillby. Can you do that for me? There you go. Nice and easy, Grillby.” Sans pitched his voice low, soothing. Roman hummed softly, remembering when his own brother would have panic attacks after jobs, the nightmares that would keep him up in the latest of hours and how he would avoid any touch but holding Roman close as he could in a spine shattering hug. He hummed then, and it seemed to help bring Gerard back from his panic attacks, and as he hummed it seemed Grillby’s shoulders loosened, the panic sliding away. Finally, Grillby pulled away and took a shaky, steadying breath and then another before he stood, took his glasses from Roman, who had picked them up from the floor when James had slapped him and put them back on.

“I have to say, for someone who just went through at least four series emotionally traumatic events in such a short span of time, you breaking into a panic attack alone seems to be the oddest thing that’s happened," James said, careful not to touch Grillby as he handed him a glass of water.

 _How so?_ Grillby signed with one hand, well and truly exhausted.

“Most people, Grillbz, would have had a complete mental breakdown. Shut down entirely, unable to function past a certain point.” Sans explained as he set about removing the wires still plugged into him.

“Hey hey hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” James snapped, stopping Sans from ripping out his IV line and replaced the other lines.

“Getting the hell out of dodge, that’s what.” He retorted, face entirely serious and James sighed, rubbing his temples.

“Sans, you can barely walk on your own, let alone fight. Why in the hell would I let you leave?”

“Because otherwise I’m just going to break out.”

“I highly doubt that. Though, if you do, please at least wait until I’m not on duty at five? Please?” Sans gave him a saccharine smile and nodded.

“Sure thing, doc.”

“I have an awful feeling about that…” James murmured before refilling Grillby’s glass as Roman finally asked,

“Well, now that we’ve all calmed down, what the hell is going on with my brother?” The worry and confusion in his voice greatly contrasted the sharp whip-like crack of his voice, anger, and fear obvious.

“I have no idea,” James said bluntly. “I can find out, but until then, you are all staying here and I am going to find out what the hell is going on in this damn hospital. _Please_ , and I’m stressing this because it seems I must, _do not die_ while I’m gone.” Grillby nodded and Roman shrugged, wound too tight to keep up his calm facade any longer and Sans gave a lazy salute.

“God damn spies…” James muttered before he left. The three men waited in relative silence, though Roman started pacing the length the minute the door was shut, his long legs covering the distance in a few strides before he turned on his heel and repeated. Grillby moved out of his way and sat beside Sans, quietly sipping his water as his boyfriend watched him and Roman with worried eyes.

“Brother!” Papyrus’ yell and the subsequent door banging open shattered the silence and almost calm around the three men like a rock through a glass house. Grillby went for his knife instantly while Roman pulled and cocked a gun before he sighed and flicked back on the safety, tucking it back into his holster.

“Hey, Paps…” Sans said with a faint, strained smile. Seeing his brother well and whole really did make him happy but there was still that looming, seizing fear that lingered over them all and it was straining his ability to react normally.

“Sans, what happened.” It wasn’t a question. Sans sighed and settled back into the pillows as the rest of Under Tale came through the door, each with varying degrees of worry, anxiety, anger, and panic written across their faces and behind them all, a slightly frazzled Officer Hops.

“Far as we can tell, something happened to G and Vera, we have no idea where or if the twins are alright and at the current moment, we are still reeling from the fact that Sans and Grillby were almost killed by someone else,” Roman responded shortly, still pacing, uncaring of the extra bodies.

“What the hell do you mean you don’t know?!” Undyne demanded and Grillby signed back in BSL,

 _It means we don’t know,_ _Undyne_ _. If we did, it would be much easier to explain, now wouldn’t it?_ It took Undyne a minute to decipher what Grillby had signed before she blinked and stared at the Scotsman. She bit her tongue, though, knowing that freaking out would do no good in the current situation and forced herself to calm down.

“What do we know?” Papyrus asked, surprisingly calm, as he came to Sans’ other side, Mettaton almost glued to his side as Muffet and Asriel helped Toriel and Asgore sit in the free chairs in the room. Alphys held tight to Undyne’s hand, lost deep in thought as Officer Hops observed the strange group in front of her with a furrowed brow.

“We know that my brother is in surgery, that he and Vera are hurt badly. We know that someone attacked both Grillby and Sans not even twenty minutes ago and that their assailant literally jumped out of a third-story window and left no traces, and that Chara and Frisk are missing.”

“Officer Hops? What happened at the scene?” Asgore asked, his ‘Boss Asgore’ tone sending a rumble through his chest that was so loud Grillby could hear it from the other end of the room. The confused police officer seemed to steel herself before she started,

“We reached the scene after receiving a 911 call and dispatch sent about five of us over since we were in the area. We called for two ambulances once we reached the scene, and my partner, Nick, took a dog, er, Fuku, to the closest veterinary clinic. I got a call from him on the way over here that the bullet missed anything vital and that the vet was optimistic that Fuku will be alright. There were signs of a struggle and a fight, and G -- it is G, right?” At the affirmative nod, she continued,

“G had a firearm that had been fired four times recently, and he had a knife wound, a broken hand, heavy bleeding from his head, and I counted at least two broken ribs, and a gunshot through and through to his torso. Vera was cut deeply on her shoulder and shot in the leg, but she was conscious when we arrived, but barely. We couldn’t get any information from her, aside from two names, ‘Frisk’ and ‘Chara’. I assume they are your children?” Toriel nodded and took a deep breath.

“Yes, they are. Are they missing? Do you know what happened to my children?” She was tearing up at the corners of her eyes but her voice was like steel. Officer Hops lowered her head and sighed deeply.

“I have a friend in dispatch who sent me the file once I said the FBI wanted it. Do you have a laptop I can-” Asriel shoved his laptop, already opened and waiting, into her arms and forced her to sit on the chair Asgore had just vacated. Roman stopped pacing long enough for her to type in an address and pull up the phone conversation.

“We received this 911 call.” She hit play.

**:9-1-1, what’s your emergan-**

: **Kids, run! You’ll have to kill me you son of a bitch to get these two!:** That was Vera’s voice, then a faint grunting and obvious sounds of a struggle. A faint whimper and low growling from a dog came over.

 **:Hello? Ma’am? Can you tell me what’s going on?:** The operator had a forced calm in her voice that barely hid her desperation and concern.

 **:Kids, get behind me… Hide, got it? No matter- Augh! What, don’t come out, clear?:** That was Gerard, his voice soaked with pain.

: **Uncle G! You’re bleeding and you have a knife in your leg-:**

 **:Chara, Frisk, hide! Now!:** G snapped and a muffled sniffle could be heard before Chara’s frantic voice came through,

**:Please, please help! Our Uncle is bleeding out and there's men with guns here- Frisk, hide! Fuku, no!:**

**:Please… Help us…:** That was Frisk’s voice. The soft, pain filled, fear-soaked waver was a far cry from their, on rare occasion that they did speak, bright, sweet tones. There was four gunshots and then a muffled groan as Chara and Frisk screamed and Fuku let out a pathetic cry. Insane laughter filtered over, followed by another gunshot, a door being slammed open and screams of terror. There was a dull thnk from the phone being dropped. There were faint, childish pleas for G to wake up and then the operator switching to dispatch.

Officer Hops turned it off and looked down, before she lifted her head, about to say something, anything to fill the silence, and was met with an interesting scene. Toriel and Asgore looked ready to murder, despite the fear in their eyes as Sans very casually pulled out his IV as Muffet and Alphys helped him sort out the tangled mess that would have been wires and lines had he tried to yank them out himself. Grillby sat on the edge of the bed, fists curled tight as his amber eyes practically glowed. Undyne and Papyrus looked like they were seconds from suplexing someone and not stopping until a spine or three broke. Roman looked to be lost in thought, but there was a dark light in his eyes that spoke volumes more than words would have. Asriel simply took his computer back and started to type.

“It’s my fault…” Grillby muttered softly, breaking the silence. His voice was a far cry from its usual timber, the soothing, placating note of calm entirely vanished as if it were never a part of his tonality in the first place.

“Grillby, don’t,” Toriel said, standing and coming over to stand before the man. She gave him a look and sighed before taking his fists, uncurling them and squeezing.

“It’s not anyone’s fault. Not yours, not G’s, not Vera’s. We-”

“Holy mother fuck, it’s an ice cream truck,” Flowey muttered and everyone froze. He was using code, given that Officer Hops was still in the room.

“Uh… I’m sorry?” she asked, confusion obvious.

“It’s nothing. You said you needed statements from myself and my mum?” Grillby said, smoothly standing and striding over to stand in front of Officer Hops. The sudden turnaround from his almost emotionally distraught expression seconds previously to a steady, even, almost dull tone was, to say the least, startling. He stood at parade rest, eyes staring straight into Officer Hops, and he looked, for all the world, like he was waiting for an order from another officer. His face was completely emotionless, his spine arched, not quite ramrod straight, and his head level as his body stood at full height, a startlingly tall 6 foot five frame. Grillby usually had his shoulders back and didn’t hide his height, but as he stood there, it seemed someone else had taken over his body while the others had had their backs turned.

“Oh… Uh, yes, actually. Lana gave me her statement earlier and she’s waiting in the lobby downstairs-”

“Very well.” He pulled out his phone and texted someone, waiting for a minute in absolute silence before his phone buzzed and he nodded, putting his phone back and returning to parade rest.

“If you follow me, I can lead you to a secluded area where we won’t be disturbed so I can give you my statement. And Roman,” He turned, about face, and stayed in parade rest, looking the other man in the eyes steadily.

“James said that Gerard will possibly need a blood transfusion. Are you able to do so?” Roman nodded.

“Where is he?”

“He’s coming now, I thought to ask him for a private room for Officer Hops and I before he came and took you away. Asgore, Toriel, I will be back shortly.” He nodded to them and turned smartly, looking back at Officer Hops.

“Shall we, Officer?” She just nodded dumbly and Grillby led the way out of the room and down the hall, the only sound of their leaving Officer Hops’ footsteps against the tile.

“What… Just happened?” Mettaton asked and Sans let out a long sigh, wincing as he pulled out another wire.

“Grillby went into soldier mode, so now all he can do is hunt down Frisk and Chara. Flowey, you better find them fast.”

“Like I said, Holy mother fuck, it’s an ice cream truck.”

“What do you mean, we’ve been hacked?” Muffet demanded, her brows furrowing as her dark brown eyes flashed dangerously. She crossed her arms, her jacket pulled tighter across her chest as her hands fisted the material. She looked ready to kill. Her booted heel tapped lightly, a nervous tick that never fully went away and her dark skinny jeans flexed as she fought the urge to pace; her thin, powerful body twitching like a spider pulling threads ever closer.

“I don’t know how in the hell they did it, but whoever did, they managed to bypass the beginning walls of my system and implanted a bug. I wouldn’t be entirely surprised if they bugged out most of our computers… Shit! How the fuck did I not see this?! How did I miss this?!” He snapped, voice growing louder with each word, a growl edging his voice as he clenched his fists.

“Flow- Asriel, calm down. T-t-there’s no way a-any of us c-could have seen this coming…” Alphys said, trying to placate the hacker. Flowey let out a long gust of air, seeming to deflate and he whispered, head bowed,

“I promised them… I promised both of them… I wasn’t going to let anything happen to them so long as I could protect them…” His shoulders shook slightly and tears fell onto his laptop keys. Papyrus, arguably the best person to turn to when dealing with tense emotions in just about any situation, left Sans’ side to guide the smaller man to the chair Toriel had just left, gently prying his laptop from his hands and setting it down on the ground before he tugged the other man forward and hugged him tightly.

“I promised them too, Asriel. But we will get them back, don’t worry. We won’t let anything happen to our family, remember? We promised and we won’t go back on that promise, no matter what happens.” Sans huffed as Alphys pulled a little too hard at the heart rate monitor and winced as he forced himself to sit up straight. He, thankfully, was able to wear pajama pants and an actual shirt now, instead of the gown he had been wearing three days ago. His stitches pulled painfully and his head throbbed but he wasn’t about to let that stop him. He took a deep breath and noted with satisfaction that his ribs didn’t scream at him any longer and while he couldn’t move very fast, he could at least move. Slowly, he laid back down and arranged the tubes and monitors in such a way that it looked like he were still connected to them just as James walked through the door.

“Roman, G’s your brother and this might be a long shot, but can you donate blood? I would ask Sans but he needs all the blood he has.”

“Don’t you have a blood bank?” Undyne asked, curious and James let out a long suffering sigh.

“We do, but we don’t have any O positive blood or enough of it to ensure that G will be able to have a full dialysis.” at the slightly blank looks he received, he sighed and said,

“We have barely enough O positive blood for a small child, let alone a full grown man who’s been shot, stabbed, and lost enough blood to make me question how in the actual fuck he’s still alive. He’s almost out of surgery, thankfully, but he’s lost a lot of blood, like I said. Vera’s out for the moment but she’s in ICU. One or two of you can visit her at a time. Tell Grillby that when he comes back.” He said before he checked Sans’ chart and nodded to himself.

“You’re still in shit condition, my friend. But, I have a feeling that I can’t stop you. Just, whatever you do, take care of yourself. I have enough new doctors in residency that I’m not needed but I’d rather not get a call in the middle of the night because you pulled your stitches. Don’t do anything stupid.”

“Eye gotcha, doc.” Sans said with a wide grin and James sighed, shaking his head.

“Don’t do anything stupid, Sans.” Before he set the chart down and lead Roman out of the room.

“Well, today’s been eventful…” Mettaton muttered before he turned to Papyrus and Sans.

“We should go and see Vera, see if she’s alright. Some friendly faces will be nice after the ordeal she just went through. And she may know who took Frisk and Chara.”

“That’s a wonderful idea, Mettaton!” Papyrus said with forced cheer. “We shall go and see Vera and figure out what happened, or at least, get an idea, and Sans can see how far he’s able to walk without aid!” Asgore nodded and Toriel seemed to be deep in thought, while Undyne cracked her knuckles when Alphys piped up with,

“Uh, I think some of us should take Sans back to his house and k-keep watch, i-in case something happens. Papyrus, you and T-Toriel might be the best to talk to Vera, m-maybe Muffet too… But Asgore, you’re ah… A-a-a l-little bit… Um…” She trailed off for a moment, wringing her hands together, fingers trying to tie themselves into knots. Undyne immediately understood and finished what the small blonde had been trying to say.

“Boss, no disrespect, but you’re in Boss mode, so you’d scare the toughest Marine into shitting a brick.” Asgore opened his mouth as if to argue when Sans joined in,

“I gotta agree, boss. You look like you could stab someone through and keep their heart as a trophy piece. I’m all for that against the people who took Frisk and Chara, but maybe let’s not terrify the probably already traumatized intern. We’d be boned if she clammed up out of fear.”

“...I can’t tell if that was a badly timed pun or not and it’s pissing me off.” Asriel said and Sans shrugged, lazy smile spreading across his face.

“Eh, tibia honest, it wasn’t my best.”

“Yup, he’s fine.” Papyrus groaned, but there was obvious relief in his eyes that couldn’t be masked.

“Yeah, I’m all good Paps.” Sans said as he sat up again and slowly pulled himself out from underneath the covers and swung his legs over the sides, slipping his feet into a pair of light pink slippers and shuffling a few short feet.

“How do you feel?” Toriel asked, her voice thick with worry and anger, amoung a myriad of other emotions that Sans couldn’t begin to place.

“Stiff as a pole.” He grumbled, rubbing along his stitches and slowly straightening himself.

“Alright, Papyrus, Muffet, and I will go and talk to Vera. Asriel, Mettaton, Undyne, Alphys and Asgore will take Sans home to rest and see if we can hunt down those that took our children.”

“Tell Grillby not to come back to the room; he’ll freak out and when he’s in soldier mode, he’s a little bit unstable.”

“How do you mean?” Asgore asked, eyebrow climbing. Sans looked contemplative before he raised his fingers and started to tick them off.

“Well, he’s more observant and sensory things get him edgy, so any unnecessary contact that he can’t see is a bad idea. Like shaking hands is okay, but if you want your shoulder to remain in it’s socket and your arm to not be broken in six different places, I really wouldn’t try to touch him when you’re not in his direct line of sight. Ah, there’s also anything that sounds like an order will set him off and he’ll respond to it, waiting for you to tell him what to do next, etc. So, if you ask him to do anything, be sure you use his name and phrase it as a question, or if you can, sign. Signing helps the most honestly. Brings him back a little bit more. Or text him. Uh, what else? Oh, there’s also the whole loud noise and sudden movement. Avoid excessive noise, it’ll put him him on edge and normal Grillby on edge is just a little quieter. Soldier Grillby on edge is a death machine waiting to be unleashed. He reacts to the noise instantly, be it moving away from it and into a corner, or tensing until it looks like he could break in half. Sudden movement will make him cagey. Just, tell him to go home and rest, actually and that Lana and someone important are waiting, he’ll go home.”

“So, stay in his field of vision, don’t phrase things like an order, avoid excessive noise and don’t touch him unless he sees you, basically.” Undyne rattled off and Sans nodded, a sharp grimace on his face that was quickly shifted to a fake, plastered on smile.

“Yup. Now, if you excuse me, I’m going to go home. Tell James to sign me out, will you?”

“I’ll deal with the paperwork.” Papyrus volunteered and Sans nodded, grateful.

“Thanks, bro,” he really owed Papyrus for this one, seeing as he wasn’t even supposed to be out of bed until next week alone, but his health didn’t exactly matter when his family was in danger. He could feel the pinpricks of terror, the steady drip of recognition and the sting of painful acknowledgment across his body. He knew. He knew. The need to retch was battling his need to strangle and dismember, and a faint part of him whispered to obey, to give in and not care. He smothered each part until all that was left was analytical thought, cold and clear as a frozen river on a winter’s day. He could almost see his reflection, the dark turbulent waters that churned just below the surface dangerously close, almost like he was standing on too thin ice. Sans knew, that deep beneath that ice, was a part of him he never wanted to experience again. But he also knew that with one casual misstep, his ice would break and he’d Fall, drowning in his emotion until he was something else entirely.

“Sans? We need to go, darling.” Mettaton’s voice flowed like thick honey, a kind of sugary sweet tone that broke him from his internal struggle. Sans blinked, coming back to himself and nodded, giving them a smile that, had Papyrus still been in the room, would have made him wrap his older brother into a hug and never let him go. To everyone else, it was his usual smile, if a little strained.

“Right. Wheel, shall we?” Mettaton snorted at his terrible pun as Undyne groaned.

“That was more terrible than usual, Sans.” She groused and Sans only hummed, focusing his energy on moving like he was mostly alright and that he belonged out of his bed. He thanked his short stature at that moment; it was easy to hide amoung his taller friends legs and the hiding spots presented to him if he needed them. Seeing as most the nurses knew him, either through association of terrible jokes that the other nurses passed on or from actually working with him, and he really did try to make their lives easier, he had to hide fairly often.

“Oh, I just adore that ficus! And it’s blooming so spectacularly! Undyne, come and look at this-” Mettaton was saying, yanking the woman over to his side. Had it been under normal circumstances, there would have been, at very least, a slight struggle, but she went easily, effectively hiding Sans from view as a group of people swarmed past. Alphys was guiding Asriel, or had been until she finally snapped and took his laptop, closing it.

“Al! That-”

“Can wait until you get to the car.” She stated firmly, stutter missing for a moment. Flowey was so taken aback that all he could do was blink for a moment. Asgore came to stand over their shoulders, saying something about what a ficus would need to survive longer in the kind of environment it was living in but Sans only half heard. He was watching the crowd for any sign of danger, fighting to keep his breathing steady. While his ribs had mostly healed, it was still painful to move around and he was only halfway to the lobby, not to mention the number of stitches he had in him, and the concussion. He ignored it all in favor of drawing his next breath, bringing his attention back to the present moment.

“We should move…” he said softly and Mettaton nodded, smoothly gliding away from the ficus, Undyne and Asgore almost right behind him and effectively hiding Sans from view. The rest of the way to the lobby was a little faster, Sans only having to stop completely five or so more times to hide, and catch his breath though he wasn’t going to admit that aloud, and when they walked out the doors, he leaned against Asgore, completely exhausted. The larger man startled for a moment before he sighed.

“Sans!” He jolted when he heard Lana and didn’t even have time to turn around before he felt hands at his shoulders and felt himself being turned around sharply to face the worried gaze of a Scottish mother. Lana was a very sweet woman, at least, to some. To others, she was savage. Sans wasn’t sure if she were going to kill him for leaving or swaddle him in blankets and force him to drink copious amounts of tea and water.

“Oh, you stupid, stupid boy! I’m so glad you’re alright!” She cried, tugging at his ear sharply.

“You -- owowowowowow-- sure have a funny way of showin’ it!” She snorted and tugged his ear once more.

“Aww, come on Lana! Don’t you go and give me an earful too! I just got one from James and Grillby.” She smiled, though her amusement seemed to be swallowed by the concern and fear.

“You were put on this earth to vex me, Sans, I swear…” She muttered before she grumbled something in Greek and let him go.

“Alright. You lot, if one hair on his head is out of place, I will twist your ears so hard you’ll need to hold a phone backward, am I clear?” Lana was a tiny woman, but what she lacked in size she more than made up for in temper alone. She was savage and sweet, and when she saw fit to, she seemed to be both. Sans felt like she was a mother bear protecting her cubs, in a way. Just as dangerous and equally liable to follow through on any threats she made.

“Crystal!” Undyne saluted, a nervous grin on her face as Asgore nodded, brought out of his ‘Boss Asgore’ mode long enough to look properly scared for his physical health in that moment. Alphys nodded, shaking lightly as even Mettaton and Flowey looked like they were shaking at the knees.

“Good.” Her expression melted away to a general state of concern and she bit her nail before she sighed and shook her head.

“My boy is too worried for this. I’ll drive him home, meet you all there. Do me a favor and don’t get into too much trouble, aye?” Again, she was met with nods and she smiled, a sweet, gentle mother once more.

“Good. I’ll see you all in a few minutes then. I do believe Grillby will begin to worry soon. Now, off you go.”

It took some maneuvering, but they managed to get into two cars; Mettaton texting Papyrus to get a ride with Toriel as he was driving their car back with Sans and Asriel, as Asgore, Undyne and Alphys drove Undyne’s Jeep. Sans rested against Flowey, propped up against his shoulder as his seatbelt dug into his neck slightly but he didn’t really feel it. He let the soft jazz wash over him, and while he normally couldn’t sleep in a car, even if he tried, his exhausted body dropped off without so much as a lurch of his stomach.

_-_-_-

When Sans woke up again, he was in his bed, dressed in loose pajama pants and one of Grillby’s shirts, said man nowhere to be seen. Sans yawned and looked at the clock; **7:39**.

“I’ve been asleep for three hours? Huh, no wonder I’m so tired…” he muttered before reaching over to the side table and grabbing his cell phone. Or, tried to. It wasn’t there. He sat up as quickly as his battered body would allow and looked around the room, trying to figure out what was going on and mentally cursing himself for assuming everything was alright. He could hear voices downstairs, Asgore and Mettaton, Flowey and Alphys… Then, Lana's voice and someone came running, though their footsteps made no sound against the floor, Sans knew immediately and relaxed.

“Hey, Grillby.” He said with a lazy wave and he couldn’t help the small smile in the ridiculous situation. Grillby looked like he had fallen asleep on the couch -- his hair skewed in six different directions, clothes rumpled and his glasses askew.

“How… When…” he looked more like the regular Grillby Sans knew and loved so much, the almost puppy dog confusion written across his face priceless.

“Nice to see you too. Have you seen my phone? I want to call Paps and see what he foudn out from Vera and if G’s okay.”

“You broke out of the hospital… _How in the hell did you break out of a hospital_?!” Grillby demanded, eyebrows rising higher and higher, though his body seemed to move on autopilot and he made his way over to Sans, like he was in a trance. Sans sat up higher on the bed, rolling his eyes.

“I’m a fucking _spy_ , baby. Of course, I can break out of a low-security hospital.” Grillby pulled off his vest and button up, throwing them over to a chair, his bare feet barely making a sound as he walked across the carpet before sitting on the bed, still staring at Sans.

“You were at a military hospital. You have forty-four stitches, two broken ribs, three half healed fractured ribs, a concussion and massive amounts of bruising that is only just starting to go away.” Sans’ own eyebrows rose and he stared at his boyfriend like he had offended him.

‘Your point?” Grillby blinked and shook his head, seemingly coming back to himself. He stretched out next to Sans, very careful about touching him, and let out a long gust of air before he swore,

“No point. You just never cease to amaze me. We’re getting them back…”

“If it kills us.” Sans finished. Neither man needed to clarify who. They laid there in absolute silence, the only sound in the room their soft breathing before Sans poked Grillby and smiled.

“Can you grab my phone for me? I want to call Paps and-”

“Yeah, no problem.” Grillby rolled off the bed and picked up his discarded clothes, stripping to his boxers as he made his way to the chair that had Sans’ stuff piled on it.

“How did your phone even get here? I thought the hospital had it all…”

“They keep all your things for you if they’re not completely ruined and give them to you afterward. I’m pretty sure Alph or Undyne thought to grab my stuff. Kinda glad they didn’t have to rip out any of my piercings. I liked them.” Sans said with a soft smile and Grillby huffed, handing him his phone before he dressed for bed as well and disappearing into the bathroom. Sans dialed his brother’s number and waited for two rings before Papyrus picked up.

‘ _Ah, brother! I was just about to call you._ ’

“Heya Paps. I’m all good, if a little chemical smelling and tired. How’re Vera and G?” Sans asked, fighting back a yawn and mentally cursing his own body’s exhaustion. Papyrus was silent for a moment before he let out a gusty breath.

“Paps?” Sans asked, worry spiking. Grillby immediately looked out from the bathroom, confusion written across his face as he watched the smaller man. Sans signed,

 _Papyrus knows something and won’t tell me…_ Grillby nodded and signed back,

 _I’m going to get some food for us. Holler the second you need anything._ Sans nodded and smiled, a part of him sighing in relief that Grillby wasn’t in soldier mode around him. When he was, Sans knew something was well and truly wrong. Grillby mentally shutting down, reverting to the basics, acting cold and stoic was worrying on many levels, but when he acted that way around Sans, it was downright alarming, if not disturbing.

‘ _Vera is awake and able to remember who took Chara and Frisk…_ ’ He began and Sans focused back in on the conversation.

‘ ** _But, she said not to trust what she saw, since she was losing so much blood. She said she saw someone who matched GD carrying Frisk and a woman and another man behind him, the woman carrying Chara and an axe_** ** _. Sans, this is bad._** ’ Sans’ heart almost stopped. No. Nononononononono _nonononono_ ….

“Papyrus… Please tell me you’re joking…” Sans murmured and he could almost hear his headshake.

‘ _ **Trust me, Sans… I don’t want this to be true. I really don’t, not after we worked so hard to get where we are today. But, if he is** **back**_... _ **Sans… What are we going to do?**_ ” Sans winced at the helpless note in his younger brother’s voice and had to bite back a sob. He was terrified, to his bones, that their past was coming back. And he had been right. Fuck didn’t even begin to cover his emotion. Instead of screaming like he wanted, he took a deep breath and said,

“Papyrus, we are going to get Frisk and Chara back. We’re going to get them back whole and alive, both of them. And then, we’re going to give whoever took them a thoroughly bad time.” His voice dipped in a growl.

‘ _Okay, Sans._ ’ Papyrus sounded at least a little bit convinced, which was enough. If he could muster Papyrus from the fear that was undoubtedly clawing away at his insides, Papyrus wouldn’t stop until his goal had been accomplished. That isn’t to say he wouldn’t have completed it even if he were so afraid his whole body shook, his very being threatening to fall apart, but without the fear clouding him, he wouldn’t stop until Chara and Frisk were safe in his arms and the ones that took them were a bloody mess on the floor.

“How’s G holding up?” He asked, the topic change as subtle as an anvil falling, like an old cartoon. Before Papyrus got the chance to respond, he heard a dry chuckle and,

‘ _Still leagues better than you, little bones._ ’ His heart went light for the first time since he woke up that day and he let out a sigh of relief before he bit back with,

“Whale, all I can sea is that I’m out while you’re all laid up in bed. Old man.” G chuckled bitterly before he added,

‘ _Eye may not be able to see what you did there, Sans. Are you shore you don’t want to stop?_ ’ Again, Sans could feel his heart stop.

“What.”

‘ _... Yup. Might go blind in both eyes, if not permanently in my bad eye. They said_ _it's wait_ _and see. But, I’ll live, and that’s the good thing.’_

“That’s actually my next question. How the fuck are you awake?! You must have lost at least 30% of your blood, at least from what I heard.”

‘ _Well I was unconscious for a while, apparently, I died for about five minutes until they could get my heart going again. I mean, spending a whole day out of it really gets a guy-_ ’

“Wait, a day?! G, what do you mean? It’s been a few hours since I broke out of the hospital… Right?”

‘. _... Sans. It’s currently eight in the morning. I would know. I’m staring at a clock right now. Are you okay?_ ’ Sans looked around the room and took stock of everything; the curtains, both the thicker cloth that blocked out sunlight and the thinner fabric they usually used to cover the windows were drawn but as he looked down at the floor, he could see the light leaking out underneath.

“I’ve been asleep for almost a whole fucking day?!” He demanded, voice rising before calming himself down.

‘ _Apparently_.’ G sounded like he were in pain, voice rasping before he swallowed something and coughed. ‘ _Look, Sans. I know you. So do me a favor and breathe. You need_ _to keep it together, alright? Panic won’t do Frisk and Chara any good and you know it. I was there_   _before you say that I don’t know anything. My baby brother is at the current moment passed out at my side, looking paler than bone and he has dark circles under his eyes. Papyrus is standing next to me as Tori_ _paces outside and Muffet tries to calm her down. We’re all worried Sans. Trust me. I have a fucking broken hand, I’m almost blind, lost a large portion of my blood, got stabbed and shot and kicked in the ribs. And if you told me right now that you knew where our twins were, you had better bet that I would drag my sorry ass out of this bed and beat the life out of the old bastard._ ’ G paused to take a deep breath, the strain in his voice a little more noticeable.

‘ _Look. This is what I remember happening, okay? I picked them up from school, Fuku in the back seat waiting for them too. I drove them to Vera’s house and we started to chat. I was interested in knowing how she survived Under Tale so long, seeing your track record with interns is what it is. After maybe twenty minutes, I decided to leave. She was uncomfortable, you know how I set people off sometimes. So, I went outside, about to go to my car when I heard someone behind me. Turning was what saved my ass. Still got shot, but I managed to bash the other guy’s head into the ground and killed him. I went back inside, cause where there’s one, there’s more, and like hell_ _I was goin’ let the bastards win.’_ He paused to chuckle and snort.

‘ _Some job I did, huh? Anyways, Vera had the twins go upstairs as she laid me out on the bed and started to apply a kind of makeshift pressure bandage to my bullet wound before she took a gun and ran back downstairs. She’s a brave one, that’s for sure. Ah, fuck that hurts…’_

“G, don’t push yourself-” Sans started and G interrupted.

‘ _I should be telling that to you, Mister I-can-break-out-of-a-hospital-no-problem._ ’

“Well, I didn’t lose half my blood.” Sans snapped back and G went quiet before he chuckled.

‘ _Touche. Where was I? Oh yeah. Vera took a gun, dialed 9-1-1 and gave the phone to Frisk and ran back downstairs, telling Frisk and Chara to hide. I wasn’t going to let them be alone, not when Chara had nothing to defend them with and Frisk is… Well, they’re Frisk. I was running off adrenaline at that point, pure and simple. I made it to the stairs before I got stabbed in the leg by some asshole, though I stole his gun and pushed him down the stairs. I don’t know if he died or not. I then stumbled to the room where Frisk and Chara were hiding, though they weren’t hiding very well. Chara freaked out at the sight of all the blood and Frisk was crying as Fuku was growling. I told them to hide and when the bastards made it up the stairs and into the room, I shot four of them before one got close enough and broke my hand. I didn’t even see him move, but the big one threw me onto the ground and kicked me pretty damn hard in the ribs. At that point, I was passing out, I could feel it, so I played dead as they shot Fuku and took Chara and Frisk. I stopped breathing, though they still kicked me in the head, assholes, and I could hear Chara and Frisk screaming for me to wake up, I could see tears running down their faces as they begged me, Sans, to please wake up… But at that point, I was gone. I woke up here, told that they’ve been missing for almost a whole day and that I’m lucky to be alive. Jesus Christ, I’m useless, huh?_ ’

‘ _Bullshit!_ ’ Papyrus’ voice filtered through and Sans couldn’t help the smile that tugged across his face.

‘ _You did the best you could in a situation that you’ve only had to deal with once before and Sans and I knew how to fight back. Chara and Frisk might be able to defend themselves but they’re not like us. They’re… Better than we were as children._ ’ Sans caught the pause and winced.

‘ _Yeah, you’re right Paps… I’m just frustrated._ ’ G sighed before he yawned. ‘ _Anyhow, I’m exhausted. I’ll hand the phone back to Paps now and Sans._ ’ Sans waited a beat before answering,

“Yeah, G?”

‘ _Take care of yourself and Grillby_ _, please. I can’t be there to watch your back._ ’

“Promise. Just, focus on getting better, G.” He heard a snort and another yawn before he heard Papyrus’ voice once more.

‘ _ **Vera is going to be alright. But, she’s very… Confusing. Like I said before, she said not to trust what she said due to her blood loss, but by rights, she got off easier than G and she was standing in front of the men who were trying to get inside. She was bruised and a little battered, and she was stabbed but G looks worse and he wasn’t even in the direct line of contact**_.’

“ _ **He’s also a trained killer. We all are. So, how in the fuck did they know about G’s blind side? How did they know where the twins were hiding**_?”

‘ ** _Sans… You don’t think…_** ’ Papyrus let the accusation hang in between them and Sans sighed.

“I don’t know Paps. I don’t think so, but never can be too careful. Watch yourself, okay? And come home soon.”

‘ _I was there, last night after I signed all your paperwork. I came back to the hospital this morning so to see if G were any better. He’s asleep again,_   _though. Ah, Toriel_ _is gesturing. I’ll talk to you later Sans. Please, take care of yourself. I love you._ ’ Sans smiled and yawned.

“I love you too, Paps.” and he hung up.

“How is everyone?” Grillby asked, coming into the room with a tray laden with food. Toast with butter, sliced fruit, a small pile of crepes, orange juice, and tea.

“Hmn, G’s alright and Vera’s awake. G managed to tell me what happened.” Grillby set the tray down and motioned for Sans to explain and he did, in between bites of toast and fruit. He hadn’t realized how hungry he had been and thanked whatever deity that existed that he had already been eating solid, proper food at the hospital before he broke out. He owed James a fruit basket… Grillby ate a little slower and nodded, lost in thought after he finished.

“Do you think it’s him?” He asked softly and Sans nodded, drinking the rest of his orange juice before he said,

“I really hope I’m wrong, but I don’t think I am.” the couple fell silent before Sans ran a hand through his stringy hair and grimaced.

“Okay, I reek of chemicals. Help me shower?” Grillby smiled, the first smile Sans had seen on the man for what felt like days, and nodded, moving the tray off the bed to the top of the lower bureau before he pulled Sans into his arms and helped him sit up straight. He pulled his shirt, pajama pants, and boxers off slowly, trying to avoid hitting the excessively bruised parts and grimaced when he saw the stitches. They had begun to fall out, after having been in for so long, but the fresh pink-red of the scar across Sans’ chest made his scars throb painfully. He had hoped Sans would never have had to experience pain like that. Sans noticed his frown and leaned forward slightly, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, smiling as he pulled back.

“I’m right here, baby…” Grillby nodded and undressed himself quickly before carrying Sans to the bathroom and turning on the shower, though a little cooler than normal due to the stitches that Sans still had and that his scar would be sensitive to heat for a while. Cold would be bad but not terrible to deal with and he had already showered all the grime and chemical stench off himself. Grillby hummed softly as they showered, soaping up a washcloth so much it was impossible to tell what color it was originally and gently cleaning his smaller boyfriend. He avoided the stitches as much as possible and he couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled from his throat as Sans pressed ticklish kisses to his neck and chest and then his forehead as he leaned down to clean his legs and feet. Sans washed his own hair, the brown locks stuck up in spikes that made Grillby laugh again.

“You look ridiculous, love.”

“Hmn.” He stared at Grillby with a content expression on his face and for a moment, they could believe they weren’t worried out of their minds, that Sans wasn’t stitched closed and black and blue, bruises now sickly yellow and green. Grillby laughed, softly, before he helped Sans rinse out his hair and turned off the shower, climbing out and drying himself quickly before he grabbed the fluffiest towel and wrapped Sans in it and picked him up. He carried Sans back to their bed and gently set him down again before getting dressed once more and turning back to Sans to help him dry off. It was slow, with Sans’ injuries, but soon Sans was dried and dressed in his warm pajamas once more.

“We should go and see-” Sans started but Grillby cut him off with a kiss.

“We need sleep, lovely bones. Neither of us have had much of it. I can tell, you have bags under your eyes, deeper than usual. I told mum to wake us up later today. Let’s just sleep for now. We’re no help worn to the bone.”

“Hmn. And here I was worried you were in Soldier Mode…” Sans muttered.

“Still am, but you calm me down. Just sleep, lovely bones. I love you, Sans.”

“Love you most, Grillby…” Sans yawned before he fell asleep, face to chest with Grillby, unable to curl up due to his ribs and stitches. Grillby smiled and put an arm lightly over Sans’ hip, pulled up the covers and put his other arm under Sans’ head, simply watching. He slept enough last night. He could spend a few hours awake… But, as he thought that, his eyes started to close, his body relaxing instantly as Sans’ breathing slowed to a steady, even rhythm. Grillby smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. For just a few hours, he could pretend that all was well. When they woke, nothing would stop them from getting what they wanted, but for now, sleep was all that stood in their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, brief run down. 
> 
> \- G and Vera are attacked at Vera's home, Frisk and Chara are taken and Fuku, their dog, is shot but will live. They were taken there because they couldn't get out of school, so different people from Under Tale pick them up at school and drive them to another house before Toriel or Asgore, or Grillby as it's friday, come to get them. 
> 
> \- G is severely wounded, almost permanently blind, and briefly died on the operating table, broke two ribs and his hand, got stabbed in the leg and was shot while Vera was simply stabbed; there is suspicion from Sans and Papyrus
> 
> -Grillby and Sans, after Grillby gets to the hospital and calls Roman and Toriel (who brings everyone else) having ridden in the back of the ambulance with G, are attacked in Sans' room by Reaper Bird and are almost killed before James and Roman make it inside
> 
> \- Asriel figures out that Under Tale, on a basic level, has been hacked by someone but he can't tell who 
> 
> \- Sans, after hearing the 911 call, breaks out of the hospital and is taken home by Mettaton, Asriel, Alphys, Undyne and Asgore; Grillby has gone into soldier mode around any one not Sans and went to give his statement to Officer Hops (the officer at the scene who helped him twice before). 
> 
> -Papyrus, Toriel and Muffet stay behind to talk to Vera; Roman has to donate blood for G, seeing as he lost 30% of his blood before making it to the hospital 
> 
> \- Sans falls asleep in the car on the ride back to his house and wakes up at 8 the next morning, thinking it's still the day before until he calls Papyrus and talks to his brother and G; G tells him what he remembers having happened before he passes out and Papyrus tells Sans his suspicions about the mole before they hang up 
> 
> \- Grillby and Sans eat breakfast in bed and then shower together before falling asleep, preparing to tear the world apart to get the twins back.


	12. In My Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've promised that dreams can come true - but forgot to mention that nightmares are dreams, too. - Oscar Wilde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT YOU GUYS!!!!! The response to the last chapter was overwhelming and it looks like you guys really want to know what happens next... Well, I was going to take a break because of how fucking heavy the last one was, but thanks to all your comments and kudos, I decided to post early. ALSO, THANK YOU FOR THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND BOOKMARKS!!!! THEY REALLY DO MAKE ME POST FASTER!!! Which leads me to my next point. READ. THE. TAGS. THIS CHAPTER IS LIKE THE PREVIOUS ONE. THERE IS NO START OR STOP TO THE TRIGGER WARNING, IT IS JUST ONE GIANT CHAPTER OF PAIN AND EMOTION. So, on that note, TRIGGER WARNINGS: BLOOD, GORE, KIDNAPPING, MEDICAL DRUG USAGE, GUNS, BLOOD, PTSD, NIGHTMARES, MENTIONS OF HUMAN EXPERIMENTATION, SANS AND PAPYRUS' PAST FLASHBACKS, BLOOD, MINOR OC DEATH, TORTURE, POISON, PAST SUICIDE ATTEMPT FROM A MINOR, DEPRESSION, ANXIETY ATTACKS, GORE, AND MORE BLOOD.  
> If any of these bother you, just skip down to the END NOTES. I will have a general, PG-rated summary of what happened.  
> As always, I am my own, EXCEPT THIS CHAPTER!!! My amazing roommate, UltimateGryffindork (go and check out her Ao3, her stories are wonderful and amazing), helped me by beta'ing and with your comments and kudos, I wound up posting this WAY sooner than I had anticipated. However, leave me a comment if you notice anything that we may have missed, or if there's any gaps in plot, grammar mistakes, etc and what you think of the new format of the chapter. I wanted to try something new and this chapter came from it and I'm not sure how well it turned out. Okay, enough rambling. On with the story!  
> No, wait, I lied.  
> DISCLAIMER!!!! I OWN NOTHING!!! UNDERTALE AND IT'S CHARACTERS BELONG TO TOBY FOX!!! I OWN NOTHING, aside from the plot of this story and OC's, I OWN NOTHING!!!!  
> Okay, NOW on with the story!!  
> I hope that you enjoy the story and that all is well!!
> 
> -RR

“I well and truly love my sons, I’ll have you know. If it were scientifically possible, I would have given them the stars in the sky or the moon and I am so very proud of them. They learned so fast, and it may have hurt along the way but they had to survive. I had to make them strong enough to last in the world, in the world they’d always be in.” Gaster paused and let out a sigh, leaning against the table, bracing himself against it with his arms locked and head bowed. Lowly, he continued,

“They grew up so fast, too fast it may have been. But I wanted them to survive. They had to. Fighting, death, manipulation… It’s all part of the survival of the fittest theories-- and while there is no real basis for it in human behavior at a young age, society seems to believe there is. The strong prevail and the weak die. My sons just had to be stronger. They had to survive, and I took no joy in doing what I did to Sans or Papyrus… they just had to be strong. They had to survive. They had to. Sans was so weak as a child, sick so often and always falling asleep so I had to teach him a different way before he became strong enough to do what needed to be done. They were such good boys, listening to me when I gave an order, following it down to the micro-level. They climbed so fast amoung the gangs, Sans even had a territory staked out by the time he was fourteen.” Gaster sighed again and started to pace, hands weaving in agitated movements as he signed as he spoke.

“But then, they met the others! That fucking Scot undid all my hard work, and the fucking Cuban burrowed into Papyrus’ mind like a parasite! I thought the experience of meeting other people would help them grow to be deadlier, once they realized that real friends don’t exist outside of family. The world is a kill or be killed and they just couldn’t realize that, even with all the years of training I put them through!” he raved, heterochromatic eyes sharper as he glared at the air, lab coat flapping behind him as his long legs covered the lab area in smooth, gliding strides, like he were made of liquid instead of bone and flesh.

“I let my sons go, however. I know that they’ll be back, one day. I know that they’ll be back, one of these days, in some shape or form. I tried to run from this life, I tried to make myself better, I have three doctorates in three different fields of science, I married a beautiful woman and had two amazing sons… But you can never escape the life you lead. And there’s always something that needs to be done. Well, as the quote goes, all those who wander are not lost. I do hope my boys remember that…” He trailed off before striding over to his desk and scooping something off of it before he turned to Chara and Frisk, making his way over to the twins as they sat, terrified, on the metal operating table, and held up the pair of glinting dog tags.

“Ah, but I’ve found you two again, haven’t I? You two were my most interesting experiments; twins who could almost feel the other’s pain, no matter what. Don’t worry, I’m not going to run all the early experiments.” He smiled almost reassuringly, but Chara started shaking, looking more and more unsettled as Gaster’s smile turned into a vicious smirk.

“Oh no, we are going to run something far more interesting.” Frisk was violently shaking now, looking petrified as they tried to cling to their twin. The nightmare had just begun.

_-_-_-

For once, it was raining. It was a light drizzle, fogging up his glasses-- he still had to get used to those being on his face at all times, not just for the occasional book or print that was too small. His hair was buzzed to his skull, catching dewdrops since he refused to stand under an umbrella. Even if it were downpouring, he would have just stood there, staring at the mounds of freshly heaped dirt, two gravestones clean and new and already being battered by the elements. He could hear the drone of the priest, her voice a dull tone in the back of his mind, dimmed by the roar of blood in his ears. He stared at the freshly laid lilies, baby’s breath, forget-me-not’s and roses on both mounds, their petals catching soft raindrops before they slid off to the ground. If he were to try and wax poetic, he would say that the flowers were crying, mourning with him.

“Hey.” He blinked and looked down, leaning a little heavier on his crutch. Sans stared back at him, soft light in his eyes making him appear older, wiser and so very tired. He could relate to the last one. His mind was a heady mix of pain medication, depression, anger, and sadness and maybe, just a hint of gratitude that he wasn’t completely alone. His pant legs were getting damp, grass flecks sticking and his socks were absorbing the water from his hems, sticking closer to his skin. He could hear Papyrus and Mettaton in the background, soft voices and low murmurs, keeping a crowd away for the moment. Or, maybe they had been directing the flow of people, the direction of platitudes and well wishing being pushed away from the mostly shattered, half rusted man.

“Breathe, Grillby…” Sans mumbled, hand slowly coming up to link in his. He blinked, taking a deep breath that caught in his throat.

“Ah, I’m so sorry!” Grillby looked down as a small brunette bumped into his chest, barely keeping her coffee balanced on top of a large stack of books.

“Oh, it’s fine. You look a little lost. Want some help?” He offered softly and the woman smiled, grateful.

“That’d be awesome, thank you. Can you tell me how to get to the PCAC? I’m completely turned around…”

“Oh, I’m actually headed there now; I have a little while before my next class so I can even show you the room you’re looking for, if you want.” The woman nodded and Grillby fell in step beside her. They chatted about classes, and he told her about being in the boot camp program on campus, having finished Tech School and that he was going into the Marines soon as he graduated. She looked fascinated at that and asked all kinds of questions, and in return, he answered and asked a few of his own. He found out she was an aspiring journalist and that she’d been featured in a few local papers due to chance and internship.  
“Oh, ah, this is your class…” He said, stopping at the door. The woman looked surprised and nodded, a grateful smile spreading across her face as she stuck out her hand.

“Ah, I forgot to say, but my name is Meria. Meria Ceta. It’s nice to meet you, ah…”

“Oh, right.” he chuckled and took her hand in his own. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mera Ceta. I’m Grillby O’Cain.” And he bent at the waist, in a proper bow, before pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles. He straightened immediately and blushed profusely, going red as his hair before Meria giggled, a shier smile replacing the wider one.

“Well, it’s nice to know that I met a gentleman…”

“I met a Queen; is there any other way for me to act?” he asked and Meria giggled, slapping his shoulder playfully. He winced and her face fell before he smiled back at her, a little nervous. Meria was beautiful and from the short time he spent with her, he could tell she was incredibly intelligent and kind. He wanted to get to know her more.

“Is there anything the Queen Meria of Italian Literature requests in response to my forwardness?” Meria pursed her lips in thought for a moment, a serious look in her eyes before she grinned.

“Why not coffee, say this Friday at four, Aroma’s?” He nodded, smiling widely.

“We were supposed to be a coffee date later this week…” he murmured, staring at the sleeping child on the hospital bed. His niece, so young, whom he had only met a handful of times given the distance between Felix and Amanda’s house and his and Meria’s made it hard to really get any real visits in; they skyped and called each other often as his schedule at the base would allow but still… He looked down at the comatose child, her blonde hair cut short to keep it from getting tangled in the bandage, a dark bruise on the left side of her face and across her neck where the seatbelt cut into her skin and a handprint on her shoulder where Felix that thrown his arm back, trying to keep Fuku pressed against the seat. Or, that’s what the paramedics said when they got to the scene. Felix was still breathing, barely, and died just minutes before he got to the hospital. Apparently, his younger brother’s last words had been,

“I’m going to see Da… Tell him that for me…” The hospital staff hadn’t had to guess who Felix meant. Meria was standing beside him, arms carefully wrapped around his waist as he stared down at the small body.

“We have to take her in, Grillbz… We can’t leave her to the Foster Care system-”

“Like hell I would let her go. If we have to, we’re fighting tooth and nail, I don’t care what I have to do.” He growled and Meria nodded, letting out a soft sob. She and Amanda had been good friends in the years she knew the woman, and Meria had always liked Felix; he was like a louder version of his older brother, maybe a little more brash too.

“I have to call my Mum… And Grandda…” he mumbled and Meria nodded, though she didn’t let go.

“Breathe, hon… Remember, you need to breathe…” He took a deep breath, hand curling into a fist as nails bit into his skin.

“Grillby, baby… Breathe. Come on, breathe!” he heard a muffled plea, and he tried to answer, but he wasn’t getting enough air. He wasn’t able to breathe- Then, there were slightly chapped lips on his and he knew them; knew that slowly familiarizing texture and the soft weight behind them, the cool skin and the way they moved against his in the past few months. He took a gasp of air, lungs heaving as his panic settled down and his head cleared.

“There you are, baby… Are you back?” Sans asked, dark bags under his eyes, dark skin highlighted from the light of the fireplace. He nodded, taking a few deep breaths as he pulled the smaller man to his chest, nuzzling into his shoulder and neck and just breathed. Sans chuckled and hummed, arranging himself so he was more comfortable before he settled against his shoulder.

“Grillby, what brought this one on?”

“N-nightmare… Felix… Meria…” He mumbled into that smooth dark skin, the sweet smell of oranges and cocoa mixing with Sans’ more natural ink, sun-dried tomato, snow and spicy smell that somehow cumulated into what was purely Sans; something intoxicating and calming all at once. Sans’ hands were running softly up and down his neck, dancing against old scars that peeked out from his loose shirt before one migrated to his hair and began to card through the soft, thick locks.

“Sshh, it’s okay Grillby… It’s okay. Just breathe.” Sans murmured. He nodded, taking another deep breath.

“Chara, sweetheart, can I come in?” he knocked softly against the door and winced when he heard a muffled,

“No.” He sighed and went in anyways. Chara had been on a suicide watch since they tried to cut their vein and had Frisk not stopped their twin, he was sure they would have done it. Since then, the small nine year old had been doted on, smothered and lost in a sea of pity. He knew exactly what they were feeling and he knew that while he may not be able help entirely, he could be someone that they could rely on. Frisk couldn’t get close to their twin without being snapped at and pushed away and it hurt to watch the once so close twins drift; not that it was by any choice from Frisk.

“I said to go away!” Chara mumbled, hiding their face from him.

“Chara, listen to me. I know. I know how much it hurts. I know how much that deep pit inside is churning, begging for something to fill it, and how, no matter what you do, it just keeps growing bigger until it feels like it’s going to swallow you whole. I know that people treating you like you’re glass, or an ivory doll isn’t helping. So I’m going to treat you like an adult.” They peeked at him from their pillow, red eyes puffy and confused.

“W-what does that mean?”

“I’m going to sit here and let you talk. And then, I’m going to help you best I can because I understand that you’re afraid and hurting and you just want someone close but you don’t want anyone.” He walked quietly to their bed and sat at the foot, keeping his hands in his lap.

“H-How…” He smiled, bitter and sad, amber eyes softening.

“I fight that black hole everyday, Chara. I fight to keep control. I fight to hold everything together. I understand, sweetheart. Your Uncle Sans does too, and I know you don’t want to drag Frisk into this, but you’re hurting them more by shutting them out. Frisk’s your twin. They understand, I swear.” Chara tensed for a moment before they were a flurry of movement and Grillby was almost slammed into the ground by the child projectile.

“How can you say that?! How can you tell me that you can keep control like you expect me to break too! Don’t you get it?! I’m already broken! I’m worthless! I don’t deserve anything but rejection!” They screamed, beating at his chest, tears falling down their cheeks. He simply laid there on the floor, letting the small child work out their emotion, amber eyes filled with nothing but love.

“How can you lie there, looking at me like… Like…” Their fists stopped, curling into his shirt and they bowed their head, sobbing quietly, “Like I matter…?”

“Can I touch you?” He asked instead and Chara flung themselves against his chest, thin but strong arms wrapping like vices around his neck. He straightened slowly and leaned against the bed, still sitting on the floor, and wrapped his arms gently around the sobbing twin.

“Sshh, it’s okay Chara. You matter. You matter so much, you silly, sweet child. Frisk, Toriel, Asgore, Sans, me, Papyrus, Mettaton, Asriel, Muffet, Undyne and Alphys… We all care so so much for you, sweetheart. We love you. We’ll never ever leave you. I know you hurt so much right now, that the pain you’ve been going through for so long, that you kept inside has been eating at you. I know you feel so weak and pathetic, I know you feel so awful inside… But Chara, you’re so strong.” They sniffed and shook their head, clinging tighter. He nodded, making them pull away so he could cradle them in his arms, wiping away tears gently with the pads of his thumbs. It was the most he’d talked in awhile, but he didn’t mind.

“N-no, I-I’m not…” They sobbed, rubbing at their arm, the only sign of their attempt a small cut that had been stopped from going deeper since Frisk had kept them from doing it.

“Yes, you are Chara. You didn’t do it. You’re still breathing right here, you’re right here in my arms. You don’t know how strong you are until the world pushes you down and fear claws at your mind; and even if you fall, deep into the underground, you can always find a way out, I promise you. You’re strong. You’re so so strong, you lovely sweet child… Chara, listen to me.” They looked him in the eyes, sniffling still, tears running in rivers over their cheeks. He pressed a gentle kiss to their forehead and wiped away more tears.

“If you ever feel the world is getting to be too much, remember to breathe. It’ll be okay, you just have to breathe. Sometimes, it’s all you can do but I promise, it’s going to be okay. You won’t always feel this way, but I’m not going to tell you that you’ll be better over night with the medicine. But I will tell you the truth. We all love you, Chara. You can always talk to me, or Uncle Sans or Frisk if you don’t want to talk to anyone else. I swear I will never ever leave you to feel like this on your own again.”

“P-promise?” Chara stuttered out, hope shining faintly in their dark red eyes. He nodded and pressed another kiss to their forehead.

“I promise on my own life and the love I have for this family. I never go back on my word. Now come on, I believe we both need a nap, what do you say?” They nodded, yawning.

“Good.” He stood and walked to his bedroom and laid out, Chara curling against his chest as his arm wrapped around them protectively.

“Remember, breathe Chara… It’ll all be okay.” they nodded, taking a few deep breaths, copying him before their eyes drooped and they were asleep.

“Hey.” He looked at the doorway and smiled at Sans and Frisk, motioning them over. Frisk didn’t need to be invited twice and in a few short seconds was across the room and curling against their twin, hugging them tight as possible. Sans smiled softly and made his way over before laying down on the other side of Frisk, creating a kind of cocoon of warmth and protection around the small children.

“I love you, Grillby…” Sans murmured, intertwining their hands and he smiled back.

“I love you too, Sans.”

Grillby jolted awake with a crick in his neck and wetness rolling down his cheeks, arms stiff and a little sticky from the dried tears, though more were falling. His shoulders shook as silent sobs wracked his body. The thought of losing Frisk and Chara so soon, at such a young age.... They had already almost lost Chara to their depression once, but he had been able to help them. He could do something about that. This, this he had no idea. Sans and him… They were both in difficult headspaces, barely able to go past a basic functioning level when no actively searching for the past three days. Or, Sans had been active, despite Grillby’s, and everyone else’s, heavy protest. Grillby had been trying to curb the internal darkness within himself, the one that was burning away all his control. 

‘ _I can’t lose control… Breathe… I just need to breathe-_ ’ He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a soft gasp and a muffled swear as a foot hit the edge of a desk.

“Undyne.”

“Y-Yeah, Grillby?”

“Tell me everything. I’m going to help find Chara and Frisk, no matter what.”

“Can we put the knife down first?” She asked softly, trying to get him to calm down. Grillby looked down, surprised. He hadn’t even realized that he was holding it. He nodded and sheathed it before putting it on the desk. Undyne noted it and watched him carefully as he stood.

“Let’s go. I need to fight someone before I end up breaking my hand on the wall.” Undyne gave him another look and took one of his shaking hands in her own, squeezing tightly. Grillby took a few deep, calming breaths and shook his head, his eyelids drooping as his face lost all emotion.

“Come on big guy, you need a good spar and then a nap. Sans needs one too.” She knew tiring him out would help get the nervous energy out and maybe bring back the Grillby they all knew so well, not this almost machine-like one. Sans was sinking into a headspace, a darker part of him that should never see the light of day, was appearing. They both needed a nap and they all needed a fucking break. She gritted her teeth and tightened her hold on Grillby’s hand. They needed their family back together. She led him through the halls of Under Tale's undisclosed building, where they went when they were on an active case and needed some space to... Talk to suspects they brought it. She led the way through the second floor, where their bullpen/office-like rooms were, where they sorted actual classified information and where Asriel's more sensitive computer equipment was kept. She made a mental note to make Grillby and Sans shower later in the upstairs bathroom and sleep in an actual bed upstairs instead of sleeping at a desk. She nodded to Toriel who sat on the couch in the living room area, grading papers from her students, glasses perched on the edge of her nose. The woman gave a smile but no comment, though she sent Grillby a worried glance when the man did nothing more than sign hello. Undyne steered Grillby away from the hall that led to the sublevel, where the interrigoation room was -- really, the room could be called a cell with a hose to wash away the blood from when they had to get more physical with their suspects. And well, they had a clean up crew for a reason. She opened the door to the sparring room and lead the way inside, the mats muffling her footsteps, Grillby gliding across them.

‘ _I hope Roman and G are doing alright…_ ’ She thought with a worn sigh before tossing Grillby to a pair of sparring gloves. They both needed to fight something, and while it wasn’t the fight they both so desperately wanted--slamming the ones who ripped their family apart into the ground-- working out all their pent up emotions would do them both good. As she and Grillby stretched out, she made one last mental note to make some tea afterwards, before making Grillby shower and sleep, and maybe convince Sans to as well.

_-_-_

“Hey, Ro…” G muttered, turning his head in the direction of his younger brother. He was gaining sight back in his right eye but it was slow and happened incrementally.

“B-brother?” He heard a stutter, a hopeful catch in his breath before Roman was gently crushing him in a hug, the pain bearable to the weight on his conscious. Roman was shaking slightly, paler than G had ever seen him and he could feel the wet drops of tears against his collarbone and-

“Ro, were you smoking?” He could feel his insides run cold. Roman never smoked, swore that he never would unless he thought G were never going to make it back. It had happened a few times before. A mute nod was his only answer.

“Why are you so pale, baby bro?” G muttered into his neck, sighing as he weakly lifted his arms and hugged him back tight as he could.

“You… You stopped breathing for a few minutes last night… No one’s sure why. Oh my god, Gerard… I thought you were going to die. I thought you had died. They wouldn’t let me see you, had someone monitoring everything for the past day and a half before they decided that you were fine ta breath on ya own. Those damn machin’s, I can still hear ‘em beepin’.”

G clutched his younger brother closer, shaking slightly himself and not out of exhaustion. Roman was devolving into his thick Brooklyn accent, one he had worked hard as a child to get rid of. Their parents had been living in New York, an extended reach of Gaster’s arm, but when their parents had been killed, Cali took pity and had had them moved out to Colorado where she acted as their pseudo-mother until Sans and Papyrus had been born, before becoming more of a mother hen with a chainsaw. But Gaster had been impressed with G’s ability to kill, with his proficiency of charming people and Roman’s memory was impeccable. His disarming smile and general way of acting far older than he was, a counteract to G’s own brash and instinctual trouble-magnet personality. In the end, no matter how far from their old life they had gotten, no matter how many friends they had and the lives that they had built up for themselves, they only had each other. To lose one would rend damage unfixable in the other’s very soul, noticeable as a hole through a hand.

“Come on, bro… I’m a’ight now and that’s all that counts. Ya know that.” G let his own accent bleed through, and Roman held on tighter, making G let out an involuntary whimper of pain.

“Oh shit! Your stitches! I’m so sorry-” Roman pulled away immediately, panic making his green eyes widen, and with his glasses askew, his thick blonde hair, usually very well kept, sticking up in an imitation of a hedgehog’s spines and greasy from lack of showering, though it was blurry and his vision kept doubling, G couldn’t help it. He laughed despite himself, doubling over in pain and his inability to get enough air. He fell on to his less injured side, curling into a ball as his breathless laughter filled the room. Roman stared at his brother in growing worry and panic though he couldn’t help the few chuckles that escaped him. G’s laughter was infectious and it had been a while since he heard him laugh this hard.

“Oh, you should see what you look like, Ro! Your hair- Hedgehog-” G was gasping for air, soft whines interrupting him as he tried not to pull at his stitches.

“Was that a pun?” Roman asked, gently righting his brother in an attempt to keep him from passing out from lack of oxygen and pain.

“Y-yeah,” G gasped, still giggling. “You know, headgehog. Y-your hair looks like a hedgehog is on your head!” He giggled and Roman huffed out a laugh before his eyes went wide.

“Wait a moment…” Roman paused before he held up his hand. “Brother, how many fingers am I holding up?” G blinked a few times, squinting.

“Uh… Five?”

“You can still see… G, you can still see!” Roman looked like someone had given him the greatest gift on the planet Earth and he hugged his brother once more, crying from sheer joy. G could feel tears well up at the corner of his good eye, a slight sting in his bad one and he smiled, hugging his younger brother tight as he could. His vision was still doubling and with the tears the blur was getting worse but he could deal with it later.

After several minutes of both brothers silently crying from the sheer joy that G was at least on the road to semi-normality and healing, G pulled away and asked, “Wait, what’s happened to Kitty? I’ve been here at least three days and - the twins! Oh my god, what’s going on with that?!”

Roman took a deep breath and sighed. “Kitty’s over in the corner on my chair, sunbathing. I managed to finagle the nurses into allowing her to be here when I’m here.” He stood and scooped the large Maine Coon out of her sunny spot and she opened one eye sleepily before he gently set her in G’s lap. His unbroken hand immediately started to pet her and she purred loudly, curling against his stomach. G let out a content sigh as he felt Kitty’s warmth soak through his blankets and shirt, relaxing his tensed muscles. Hospitals and him did not mix very well.

“As for the twins, we’ve been searching. Under Tale’s been dragging every contact they can find out from under whatever rocks and caves they’re hiding in, and I’ve called in a few favours to see if they know anything but so far I’ve had no luck. But Muffet and Mettaton managed to track down someone who may know something, and I don’t mean they know someone who knows someone who heard of some asshole’s dealer kind of way. I mean he works for Underground, and he’s not a greenhorn. He’s at least seen the Lab.” G’s eye darkened and he growled. Kitty looked up at her owner, and meowed softly, pawing his stomach to get his attention. G took a deep breath but the anger didn’t leave his voice as he said,

“Roman. How long until I’m out of the hospital?”

“They said they want to keep you another day because you stopped breathing so suddenly. That and they want to monitor your eye.”

“Okay, so not for another few days. Do me a favour. Go and find River, tell them to call Bun and tell her Cinnamon Bunny.”

“G, you’re calling in a huge favour… You know how Bun gets.”

“For what I did, she owes me. We’ll be even. I want our twins safe and sound, back with Toriel and the rest of us. Or at the very least, I want someone who can lead us to them. Though they may have to write it… I might make them eat more than a few teeth.”

“Why stop with the teeth? I’d just take the tongue..” Roman muttered before he sighed and nodded.

“Fine. I’ll do it. I just hope you know what you’re doing, brother.”

“‘Course I do, baby bro.” A pause. “Hey, Roman… when you finish, mind reading to me?”

“Sure.” Roman said with a soft smile. He made the call quickly, and River expressed their own concern before promising to get back from work as quickly as possible to visit or at least help G and Roman and the others and to keep their ears and eyes peeled. Roman thanked them and hung up, quickly striding back to G’s room, but the worried knot in his belly was for naught. G was dozing in his bed, Kitty sitting up straight on his lap, ears pricked and yellow eyes watchful. She settled as soon as Roman came in and watched him drape his favorite and best jacket (a long black coat that was warm and smelled of paper and snow), pick up his book, settle in his chair and begin to read. And if he read softly aloud, and G smiled in his sleep, no one was any wiser.

Roman watched his brother, voice trailing off, and sighed, shaking his head. He put his book down as his phone vibrated in a text message.

 _**Bunny: You owe me for this, Roman.:** _  
_**Me: I know. But my brother’s debt is even with you.:** _  
_**Bunny: Glad you know, hon.:** _

River came to the door as Roman stood and looked over at G’s sleeping form, his jacket draped over him like a blanket, Kitty watching everything with wide yellow eyes, ears flicking at their conversation.

“Watch over him for me?” He asked softly and they nodded before wrapping him in a tight hug.

“Be careful, Roman.”

“I promise I will be.” He pulled out his phone and texted Papyrus. They had a job to do.

-_-_-  
_**:LOCATION UNDISCLOSED, CO:**_  
_-_-_

“Well, well, well… What do we have here? A student and an old man too far from home? You came to the wrong part of town - Woah!” The man was thrown off balance as Papyrus pulled him close and rammed him into the wall. Roman switched places with him, the man’s feet dangling a few inches off the ground as Roman kept him up.

“Well, seems I was -urk- wrong about the old -auh- man part, huh?”

“Can it, you bag of worms. You know what I want to know and you’re going to tell me.”

“Wanna -auh- bet?” He hissed and Papyrus pressed a knife under his jaw, slicing a thin line up his cheek and over his nose. Roman dropped him hard to the ground, leering down at him with sharp green eyes, a deadly smirk on his face as Papyrus leaned, dangerous, against the side of the building, his face cast in shadow and heterochromatic eyes lit from the dim light bulb above him, gun glinting dangerously.

“Now, who attacked my brother? And who took the twins?” The man shook hard, eyes going cross as Roman leaned down to stare him in the eyes.

“I-I-I d-don’t know about a-any t-twins, man! I swear I don’t!”

“Hmn. You sure?” Papyrus asked, a disturbingly innocent smile on his face as he moved closer; movements like a panther sizing up his prey.

“I-I swear!

“Fine.” Roman pulled out his own knife, pulling the man up and pressing it against his heart, digging into the flesh.

“Then you’re no longer useful to us.” The man’s eyes widened and he started to talk rapid fire.

“It was the Boss, Serif! It was him! I SWEAR! He ordered the hit on your brother and said that The Boss wanted all the loose ends tied up!”

“Hmn. Do you know where he is?” Papyrus asked, coming closer and pressed a cocked gun to the man’s temple, finger laying flat on the trigger.

“No one does! The Boss only passes stuff through a scientist!”

“What scientist?” Papyrus and Roman growled in stereo.

“Gas something! I don’t know! I only know my orders! Boss Serif calls me and then he moves! I got nothing man, I swear I told you everything I know!”

“Gaster? Is that his name?” Roman asked instead, eyes hard pricks of light.

“Y-yeah! That’s the guy!”

“Well, that explains a lot,” Papyrus murmured before turning his attention back to the man in front of him, Roman still holding him up. “Do you know where the Core is?”

“No one does! You only go to the Core if you’re useless or if you’re a Font! Please, I swear I told you everything!”

“Was it in California before?” Papyrus asked, voice dipping into a growl.

“Y-yeah!”

“I thought you said you didn’t know.” Roman mused and the man gulped.

“I-I only know cause Serif got really drunk one n-night and s-said that Gaster was movin’ back from Cali! I’m not that useful, I swear!”

“Hmn, well you’re certainly useless.” Roman scoffed

“W-wait, w-what are you g-going to d-do to me, man?”

“I’m sorry, but where are my manners? I’m Captain Roman Patcher. And that there is Papyrus Font, Vice.” Recognition grew in the man’s eyes as his eyes went wider and wider, pupils dilating. Roman loosened his hold to make it easier for the man to breathe, though his voice still came out as a croak.

“T-the S-skeleton Brothers… Y-you’re t-the R-Reaper...” his eyes flicked to Papyrus and he gaped like a fish. “A-and t-the Guardian…”

“Mnh, that’s my brother actually. I’m your Executioner for the evening, he’s your Judge.” Roman said, a blank look settling over his face.

The man closed his eyes, waiting for the blow that never came. Dropping to the ground, he stared up at the imposing men. The normally well kept, calm Roman oozed danger and murder, blanketed in a kind of confidence that made you want to kiss his boots so he didn’t kick you with them. Papyrus, so normally jovial and bright, looked like he was seconds from ramming a crowbar through someone’s sternum.

“P-please don’t kill me! Please!”

“Well, it would be a shame to get blood stains on my boots.” Roman sighed before shrugging. “I’m not the Judge, buddy.”

“You have ten seconds to start running. Get out of my sight and you’ll live.” Papyrus growled. The man scrambled to his feet and took off running, tripping over his own feet. Roman pulled out his gun and took a shot, letting it purposefully go wide. The moron went down, deader than a brick just as a semi came screaming down the road, blaring its horn. Roman melted into the shadows, watching with grim satisfaction as the man’s body broke into an unrecognizable form. He owed Bun for this one for sure. Papyrus hadn't moved far from his spot, waiting for Roman to join him before asking,

“Think I should have told him Sans is the Judge, you’re the Guardian, G’s the Reaper and I’m the Avenging Angel?”

“What fun would that be?” Roman asked instead and Papyrus shrugged. They walked away to his car, the cold air biting at exposed skin, sniper already in the car, shaking as she cranked up the heat.

“Nice shot, Undyne.”

“Hmph. That was nothin’. Guy ran right into my sight line.” She muttered and Roman turned up the heat so it was almost like a fire in the small, nondescript car. He started the engine up so they could drive away, though before he buckled he gave Undyne a blanket as Papyrus wrapped one around himself.

“I’m sorry for dragging you out in this weather, I know you hate this kind of cold.” She shuddered again and gratefully took the proffered warmth.

“Did you get anything out of the guy?”

“Hmn. Gaster is moving bolder and we need to find the Core. I’ll tell you the rest once we’re at Under Tale.” Papyrus sighed, shaking slightly. Undyne gave her best friend a worried look and reached back, squeezing his knee softly. He gave her a smile as Roman turned up the jazz music. They drove away as the ambulances came screaming down the road in the opposite direction they were headed.

“I hope the others are having luck as well…” Papyrus murmured as he fell asleep, too tired to stay awake.

_-_-_-

“Now, are you going to tell me where Frisk and Chara are or am I going to have to let my friend... talk to you?” Muffet asked with a dark titter, her hair plaited back and covered in a shawl so as to keep any blood out of it.

“Y-You already broke my arm and fractured three ribs! What can shorty do?”

Muffet began to laugh, a dark look coming across her face as she leaned in very closely. “So much worse. He will make you plead for death, make you want to give up breathing just so your lungs stop burning. As it is, you’re already fucked. However, if you tell me what we want to know, you won’t have to deal with the pyromaniac, who's probably not the most stable at the moment, or my friend, who will most definitely kill you, but only after you’ve screamed so much your throat is bloody and your teeth are half missing. So, what will it be?”

**Ptew.**

Muffet wiped her face and shrugged before turning to Sans, wearing tall black laced boots, dark jeans, and rolled up sleeves. He casually smoked a cigarette as he cracked his neck, a dangerous look coming across his face.

“I see you chose the hard way. Ready to have a bad time?” Muffet said as she left, knowing Sans will have the info by the end of the hour, if not sooner. The minute she was out of the room her coy and violent air dropped and she sagged. She leant into a hug from Undyne, taking comfort from her friend while Papyrus, freshly showered and mentally exhausted, all but collapsed into Mettaton, who hugged him tightly as Papyrus murmured,

“I hate seeing him like this… The past Sans, the darker one…” Mettaton said nothing but held him close, gently rubbing circles into his back. He winced at the sounds coming from the room but there was no chance in hell they were leaving Sans alone. Besides, if his injuries started to act up, they had to help out or else risk him losing all the recovery he made.

_-_-_-

“Y-you’re a MONST-AUGH!!!!” Sans looked at him, expressionless, eyes narrowed before he smiled. Well, it was a bastardization of a smile, really. The man whimpered and Sans leant over him.

“I’m a monster? Well, I guess I am. After all, you have to become what you hate to stare it in the face, right? My name is Sans, part time comedian, part time monster. Your Judge for the evening.” The man looked even more terrified than before and he gasped out,

“T-the Skeleton Brothers… The Avenging Angel…” Sans laughed and shook his head.

“Oh, I think I’m far beyond Angel at this point, aren’t I? Now, would you like to tell WHERE we can find our twins or would you rather die?!” The man shook his head and said,

“All I know is he’s going to kill me and use me if I tell… GAK! Okay, they should be at the Core!!” Sans grumbled and backed away, lighting a fresh cig and started pacing a few feet away. The thug cracked something in his teeth. Sans’ eyes widened and he instantly dove for the man but it was too late. He had already swallowed whatever he had cracked -poison most likely. The captive died almost instantly. Sans screamed and hit the wall, prompting Mettaton, Papyrus, Undyne and Muffet to come running in, concern and anger battling their confusion as they took in the scene. The dead body, slight foam at his mouth as his body twitched a few more times, eyes unseeing and chest no longer rising. Undyne went to the body and tried to find a pulse point and growled when there wasn’t one. She took out a gun and shot the body twice; more so out of frustration than insurance that the thug was well and truly dead but no one cared at that point.

“He fucking killed himself with poison. We have nothing. GOD DAMN IT!!” Sans screeched before he fell to the side, wincing in pain. Papyrus sighed and scooped his brother into his arms as Mettaton and Undyne started to take care of the body, Muffet following the brothers out of the room. No one spoke after Sans’ outburst.

_-_-_-

Upstairs, Grillby was pacing furiously, flipping his lighter on and off, the soft ‘clink’ of metal the only sound he made. Roman had left shortly after he, Papyrus and Undyne returned, wanting to get back to the hospital and be with his brother though he stayed long enough to confirm what he and Papyrus got from the thug and that the man was indisposed for further questioning. Asgore let the matter drop after that and retreated to the couch where he sat, aggressively drinking tea as Toriel read; their mask of collectiveness wasn’t fooling anyone but they had to at least try and appear like they were put together. Alphys looked anxious, the book she was trying to read shaking slightly with the tremors in her hands. Asriel groaned as he woke up from sleep, cracking his spine and neck, before systematically cracking every bone he possibly could in his body. He leaned forward, head in his hands and simply sat at the edge of the couch before his head snapped up and he smacked himself in the face.

“I’m an idiot!” he declared and Grillby stopped pacing long enough to sign,

_What do you mean?_

“I completely forgot about the chips! Holy shit, I’m an idiot! Way to go, Flowey, you’re a fucking moron!” He raved, looking almost excited, running for his computer and starting to type.

 _What?_ Grillby signed again, looking just as confused as Toriel and Asgore, though recognition dawned on Alphys’ face and she explained,

“A-ah… W-well, when t-they, um… W-when Chara and F-Frisk were i-in the hospital, w-when we first f-found them, a-ah, Asriel a-and I d-designed a tracking chip and p-put them behind th-their e-ears…” She trailed off as Toriel stood, a dark look coming to her face and the small scientist hid in her book, the meager protection that it offered doing nothing to hide her from the wrath of a worried Toriel.

“You put _chips in my CHILDREN_?!” Toriel demanded at a roar. Asriel didn’t so much as flinch, though Grillby’s incessant pacing was driving him insane.

“Would you rather I have left them out? They’re harmless, Tori! It’s a chip you’d put in a dog. Now, can I do my job or are you going to punch me? I was unconscious for three days straight after trying to crack that damn code shit. Let me help.” Toriel gave him a look that promised at very least a punch later but she backed off. At that moment, Sans, Papyrus and Muffet came in; Papyrus and Muffet with conflicting expressions of anger at their supposed dead end and concern for the smaller man, who had fallen asleep on the way up from the sub levels.

“Sans!” Grillby was at Papyrus’ side in almost the blink of an eye and the younger brother gently deposited his worn out brother into Grillby’s arms.

“He worked too hard, and our only other lead killed himself with poison,” Muffet explained before she noticed the tense set of Asriel’s shoulders and the way Toriel was glaring at him.

“What happened?” Papyrus asked before she could open her mouth, his observing skills as always, astoundingly sharp.

“I put chips in Frisk and Chara, like the kind you’d put in a dog or cat. Tori’s going to punch me later, at very least. Also, I’m awake now, and fine, thanks for asking.” He bit out the last part sarcastically and Papyrus sighed.

“Flowey, you were the one who pulled a four day stint of little food and rest. I just helped you go to sleep.”

“Yeah, by injecting me with enough tranquilizer to knock out a horse!” He snapped back, though his eyes didn’t leave the screen. Papyrus rolled his eyes and snapped back,

“Well, next time I’ll let you pass out for a week and let your body break down without a proper amount of sleep.” Asriel simply flipped him off. Papyrus huffed and settled on the couch next to Grillby, who had Sans draped across his lap, the couch arm Sans’ pillow and his legs hanging over Grillby’s arm. The smaller man let out a soft whine and Grillby started to card his fingers through his hair, gently laying his legs down to rest a hand on his stomach, the heat from his body providing at least some relief to the pain in the stitches. Sans sighed and fell asleep again, too tired to stay awake any longer.

“We’ll find them soon, Grillby. You know that.” The Scot gave him a look before he sighed and nodded.

“Yeah, I know. Five days is a long time, Papyrus-”

“Trust me, I know the statistics. But we’ll get them both back, whole and alive.” Grillby nodded, a small smile flitting across his face at Papyrus’ determined tone and the serious, bordering on blindly optimistic, or maybe simply hopeful, glint in his eyes.

“I hope you’re right, Papyrus…” Grillby said instead, trying to ignore the smell of cigarette's that came off Sans' clothes. “I hope you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary:  
> -Gaster rants/talks to Frisk and Chara about the past; he loved his sons but he had to raise them for a hard life but when they met Grillby and Mettaton ("That damn Scott undid all my hard work and the Cuban burrowed into Papyrus' mind like a parasite,") he's annoyed and angry that they undid all his hard work.  
> -Grillby had a series of nightmares that filtered through the most important parts of his life; the burial of Meria and Fuku, meeting Meria in college, then getting Fuku with Meria after the death of his younger brother and his brother's wife, then being comforted by Sans as he wakes up from that nightmare. It floods from that to Chara's depressive state and attempted suicide, though it was only mentioned by Grillby as he comforts them and tells them about his own fight, treating them like an adult instead of glass before he let them cry and scream out all the bottled emotion before comforting them again and finally getting them to sleep, Frisk and Sans cuddling them both  
> -Grillby woke up from the nightmare and had unsheathed his knife, staring at it is pressed against his palm before Undyne comes in and calms him down before they go and spar  
> -Roman and G in the hospital; Roman is freaking out over G, who stopped breathing about a day and a half ago and only just woke back up; he's been in the hospital for three days at this point and will be staying for another three days. G starts to laugh about Roman's appearance -- he looks like a hedgehog tried to fight his hair and won, his glasses are lopsided and just so different from his usually put together appearance-- and they realize that G can still see, at least a little bit. Kitty, his cat, is there as well, and keeps G calm while he and Roman talk about Chara and Frisk's kidnapping.  
> -Roman calls in a favor to a woman named Bunny and goes with Papyrus (River came and took over watching over G) to hunt down the lead; the man is interrogated on the street in :LOCATION UNDISCLOSED, CO: at night and is then shot, sniped by Undyne, when he's let go and is "hit" by a semi-truck, which hides the bullet shot seeing as the thugs body is now unrecognizable.  
> -Muffet and Sans interrogate another thug that they found on day four before Sans is left alone with the thug and he starts to interrogate him (that is to say, mild torture) before he takes a break, more so from pain from his injuries than actual need to stop, and the thug cracks a pellet in his teeth, dying almost instantly from poison  
> -Asriel, who's been unconscious for three days after Papyrus tranqued him as the hacker was barely sleeping after several days of little to no sleep or food, wakes up and remembers that he and Alphys put chips behind Frisk and Chara's ears (the kind you'd put in a dog or cat but modified) when they first rescued the twins when they were children and they were recuperating in the hospital, and Toriel freaks out over that fact. However, she allows Flowey to do his work  
> -Grillby has been pacing while Asriel works and won't calm down, though when Papyrus comes in with Sans in his arms, Muffet right behind him, he calms down and sits, holding Sans close as Asriel catches the pair up on what happened and Papyrus tells Grillby to keep believing that they'll find the twins.


	13. Safe and Found, But Worn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can poke around the black recesses of the past until it devours our fragile present, and when life seems DANGEROUS and UNNMANAGBLE, just remember that it is and you can't survive forever... But you made it this far, so congratulations. -Welcome to Nightvale (additional last line after ellipses from myself)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS!!!!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE COMMENTS, KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKS!!!! I appreciate each and every one, it makes me so happy!! Also, I'm SO SORRY that I've been gone for so long, but Uni is kinda important, so to make up for that, I have made the chapter extra long. ALSO YOU ALL SHOULD GO AND CHECK OUT THE INSPIRATION FOR THIS CHAPTER FROM MENTALWERIDO356 AND THEIR AMAZING FIC Humaniodtale-A whole multiverse, IT'S ONE OF MY NEW ALL TIME FAVORITE FICS AND IT INSPIRED ME TO WRITE THE CHAPTER THE WAY I DID AND WHAT HAPPENS AT THE END SO GOGOGOGOGOGO AND CHECK IT OUT!!! Also, speaking of chapters, READ. THE. TAGS. I AM SERIOUS. THIS CHAPTER IS ONE BIG TRIGGER WARNING, THERE ARE NO BREAKS ON THAT NOTE, TRIGGER WARNINGS: BLOOD, GORE, GUNS, STABBING, NEEDLES, MENTIONS OF HUMAN EXPERIMENTATION ON A MINOR, PTSD, NIGHTMARES, PAST SUICIDE ATTEMPT REFERENCE, MENTIONS OF DEPRESSION IN A MINOR, BLOOD, AND MILD PSYCHOLOGICAL TRAUMA. AS ALWAYS, I WILL INCLUDE A CLIFF NOTES VERSION IN THE ENDNOTES, so if it gets to be too much, just skip to the endnotes. This chapter isn't as bad as the previous chapters, and it's the last one for a chapter or two of angst. That's right! GOOD NEWS!!! This chapter marks the end of all the angst and trigger warnings for a chapter or two? Maybe three? But after that, it's starting right back up.  
> As always, my work is unbeta'd by everyone but myself, and as my own beta, I am bound to miss things, so my work is under constant revision. If you see any grammar, spelling, character or plot mistakes, leave me a comment and I will fix it soon as I can! As I said above, I tried out a new writing format for this chapter, and I'm not sure how it turned out. As always, comments make me post faster and make my month, kudos make me happy and make my week, and bookmarks make me want to explode from happiness. Okay, enough rambling! On with the story!  
> No, wait, I lied.  
> DISCLAIMER!!!! I OWN NOTHING!!!! UNDERTALE BELONGS TO TOBY FOX, I OWN NOTHING, aside from the plot of this story and the oc's, I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!  
> Okay, now on with the story!  
> I hope you enjoy the story and that all is well!
> 
> -RR

The bed creaked softly, a small moan crawling out of Chara’s mouth as they came back to the waking world. Instantly, they bolted upwards and immediately regretted it. Their stomach turned and they leaned over the bed far as they could, retching nothing but a small amount of bile and what little water they’d been able to keep down earlier. Their dazed eyes flitted around the room, tense muscles coiling tighter as unease settled low in their stomach. No sign of Gaster among the two neat rows of fresh white sheet beds, empty handcuffs dangling from the bed posts. No sign of him in the corner of the room, where a painting that, in any other circumstance, would have had a calming effect on Chara, simply made them want to rip it from it’s frame and smash it into kindling. There was a monitor near the wall, blank black reflecting themselves back. Chara had to look away before morbid curiosity took hold, prompting them to look and gaze at the inevitable horror that they’d become. They looked around for Frisk, heart rate picking up when they immediately didn’t see their twin. Glancing around the, seemingly, empty room, they called out,

“Frisk?” Chara winced at the sound of their voice. It was so creaky and torn, like they’d been… Screaming. Right. The… Experiments that Gaster had been running, the pain that stabbed through their whole body, adrenaline fighting the rush of calming tranquilizers. Screams peeled from Frisk’s throat, hands clawing at the metal table… Blood… So much blood… Chara let out a weak sob, feeling tears brim up and over their eyes, stomach tensing in pain. God, they hurt all over, though, curiously, not from the pull of stitches. It was a kind of pain near the base of their spine, the kind of phantom pain they’d feel when Frisk was in trouble, in pain. Another wet sob was dragged from their throat, pain wrecking their whole body as their head spun and their stomach simultaneously begged for food and rioted at the very idea. Chara wasn’t sure how long they stayed there, curled into as much of a ball as they could without dislocating their shackled arm. Finally, their tears ran dry and Chara took a few deep breaths, trying to focus on what hurt and where.

‘ _My head feels like it’s going to split open, my mouth and throat taste like copper and bile and my stomach feels like I was kicked by an iron horse. Or maybe impaled by a hot poker. Hard to breathe, a little bit anyways, and I can’t think straight- Why is the room spinning?_ ’ They shut their eyes tight, curling back into a ball, back pressed against the headboard and their free arm wrapped slowly around their knees.

“I-I want Mama and Papa. I want Uncle Papy and Uncle Tonton and Uncle Sans and Fire Uncle… I want to see Fuku and Asriel, and I want to be with Aunt Muffet and Uncle G and Uncle Ro and Auntie Undyne and Auntie Alphys. I want…. I want to see everyone again. I don’t want to die here.” Their voice was little more than a whisper and a soft sigh came from the doorway. Chara froze in fear immediately and slowly raised their head as the sound of metal on heels clicking on cement reverberated. It was the large burly man who had carried them and Frisk out of Vera’s house. He almost looked sad, if Chara wasn’t hallucinating from a possible fever and dehydration.

“Doctor Font wants to see you. He said you were ready for Phase Two.” His deep baritone sent a jolt of fear through Chara’s spine, their insides freezing further.

Chara couldn’t do much more than shake as GD unlocked their shackle and scooped them unceremoniously into his arms before walking down the twisting too-bright hallways and through a large door. While the smell of chemicals is common enough that Chara had gotten used to it and barely noticed it anymore, the smell of the Gaster’s office and main Operation Theater was drenched in the stench of chemicals, the kind that burned at your eyes and made the skin crawl, unnatural smells and concotions. Frisk was nowhere to be seen in the room, which Chara, maybe blindingly hopeful, attributed to them being patched up, sleeping off whatever Gaster had done to them. Chara was jolted from their thoughts when they were laid down on the table, cool metal seeping through their thin pants and shirt and making goosebumps erupt across their skin. They hissed; it was hellishly cold and added to their internal organs already feeling like they were all encased in ice, it felt like they were going to stop breathing. Almost instantly, leather looped around their wrists, almost to the point of cutting off circulation, and the process was repeated with their ankles and throat, though the last one wasn’t enough to cut off air, just enough to serve as a warning that it could always be tightened.

The dog tag dug into their neck, the small metal beads caught in the leather band around their neck and it served as a hopeless reminder that they were still in the lab. It wasn’t a terrible, terrible night terror that they’d wake up from, comforted by Frisk or Mama and Papa, or maybe Uncle Sans. Tears began to flow, unbidden, down Chara’s cheeks once more.

‘ _And here I thought I was all out of tears…_ ’ They thought with a bitter, wheezing giggle. GD stared at them and Chara opened one eye, the deep red of their iris already unsettling but surrounded by the light pink of tear irritated cornea, it added to the affect.

“Well?” Chara managed to rasp out. GD shook himself out of his slight haze and sighed again before he took a needle off a tray and filled it with something out of Chara’s line of sight.

“Nothing. I’m just sorry that you’re still sane.” Chara gave another giggle and shook slightly in fear and form chill of the table, closing their eyes.

“Whatever.” they sighed, uncaring now of what happened to them. There was no real point. There was no point to any of it. It’d be easy to give in, find a way to stop it all. Maybe somehow sneak a needle out with them, or starve? Their stomach was rejecting water, so food was already off the menu- Chara giggled, in spite of themselves. GD stopped what he was doing and looked at the small teen before he huffed and continued prepping for the Doctor. Gaster was late, curiously enough. He was never late unless it were an emergency, someone needed to be taken care of, or someone was dying. GD shuddered at the memory of the last person who needed to be ‘taken care of’. The blood hadn’t come out of the floor for a week, no matter what chemical was used until finally they just had their chemist make a stripping agent to peel away the blood and layer of paint.

Muffled shouts could be heard from the hallway and GD rolled his eyes. Some people he wouldn’t have a problem ‘taking care of’ if their own incompetence didn’t finish them off first. He gave Chara one last look and, satisfied they weren’t going anywhere, left, door swinging shut behind him and a lock clicking into place. Chara opened their eyes and winced at the bright light still shining down in their eyes, tears still falling down their cheeks in rivers. They wheezed out a whimper, from pain, despair, and fear, shaking violently from fever and chills and simply laid there, staring up at the ceiling. Waiting. They didn’t know for what.

“Chara! Can you hear me?! Chara!” They blinked, eyes clearing a bit and winced slightly at the sound of frantic, high-pitched barking and scrambling at a door.

‘ _I thought hallucinations weren’t supposed to come until you were about to die from fever…? Well, maybe I’ll see everyone else? That’d be nice-_ ’ They were ripped from their thoughts as the door burst open, hinges breaking as Grillby busted it down, gripping his shoulder as he looked around the room frantically before he was at the operating table, fumbling slightly with the buckles that kept the leather around their wrists and ankles. Chara smiled, relieved that at least they’d see something pleasant before they died. Faintly, they could hear a dog whining and pawing at their arm.

“Fire… Uncle…” They rasped out and Grillby gave them a small smile, pausing for a moment to run a hothot _hot_ hand down the side of their face, calloused fingers wiping away their tears softly.

“Hello, sweetheart.” He said gently, amber eyes burning bright before he went back to unbuckling the leather band around their ankle. Chara would have asked why he didn’t take the leather strap around their neck off first before they realized he was trying to keep from causing them any more harm. His hands were gentle even as he moved as fast as he dared, and his hands froze when he reached the band around their neck.

“Oh, sweetheart…” he murmured, hands shaking for some reason. Chara smiled, and shrugged.

“I-I missed you,” Chara managed to gasp out before Grillby started unbuckling the leather band and he gave them a sweet smile.

“After I get you out of here, how would you like a Lord of the Rings marathon? Me, you, Frisk, Fuku, Uncle Sans, stuffing our faces with ice cream and pancakes, drinking enough hot cocoa to make anyone else sick. How’s that sound, huh?” His brogue was soothing their frazzled and fever worn nerves and Chara smiled, eyes closing as their tears continued to flow. They could feel the cold metal of the dog tags being taken off, the sharp  _clack_ of metal on metal ringing overtop Grillby's voice.

“I-I’d l-like that. Hallucinations are nice w-when y-you’re dying-” Chara stopped when they felt strong, warm arms gently slide underneath their body, peeling them from the cold operating table and pulling them into a warm, solid chest that smelled bitter and sharp, like gunpowder, but underneath that was leather, cinnamon, oranges and an earthy-spicey smell mixed with slight grease and charcoal and something bitter and sharp that Chara couldn’t place. If it wasn’t a hallucination, it was a terrible dream. They were sure to wake up in their bed, wrist shackled and Frisk missing-

“Ssshhh, sweetheart. Don’t you worry. Fire Uncle has you, okay? We’re going to go see Uncle Sans, Uncle Papy and Uncle Tonton, and Uncle Ro and Uncle G, and Auntie Muffet, Auntie Undyne and Auntie Alphys and Asriel, alright Chara? Frisk is waiting for you too, and Mama and Papa as well. They’re so worried about you, sweetheart. But you’re strong. You’ll be fine, sweetheart.” the rumble of Grillby’s voice echoed from his chest, the vibrations against Chara’s ear soothing.

Chara whimpered slightly as Grillby transferred them to one arm for a moment, grabbing things off the shelves and stuffing them into something before slinging it over his shoulder and pulling them back into his arms properly. They yawned and stared up at the ceiling, and only squirmed a little bit when Grillby suddenly pressed their face into the crook of his neck, speaking sweetly into their ear as the muffled sound of a gun went off and a dog growled deeply close by, the sound seeming to reverberate.

“Don’t you worry, sweetheart, darling Chara. Fire Uncle has ya. Don’tcha worry ‘bout a thing.” His brogue settled something in their mind and as the sound of a gun continued, Grillby started to sing, gently as if Chara were five once more,

“Sweetheart mine, don't you cry. Sweetheart mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, sweetheart of mine. Little one, when you play, pay no heed what they say. Let your eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, sweetheart of mine.” He stopped walking for a moment and shifted them in his arms before he continued, walking a little faster now, the dog’s nails clacking a little louder as it picked up its pace to run beside him, though Grillby was careful not to jostle Chara and continued to sing,

“If they knew all about you, they'd end up loving you too. All those same people who scold you, what they'd give just for the right to hold you. From your head down to your toes, you're not much, goodness knows. But, you're so precious to me, sweet as can be, sweetheart of mine.” Chara looked up as the sweet taste of cool air hit them suddenly and they were greeted with the sight of fading stars as dawn crept over the horizon. Though dawn didn’t always seem so loud, and they were running again. Chara smiled before finally giving into the sweet release of unconsciousness, sinking into that sweet warmth, where they could pretend that the fever dream would never end.

_-_-_-  
Two Hours Earlier  
_-_-_-

The dull sound of clicking keys and angry swears in a heavy accent filled the room and filtered to through the wall to the next room, muffling Asriel’s angry swears. Sans blinked awake, neck stiff and legs numb, but his front was exceedingly warm-- Grillby nuzzled in closer to his neck and wrapped his arms tighter around the other man. Sans smiled sleepily and pulled the man close; he was a little surprised he was in Grillby’s lap. They were approaching day seven and even with the tracers Flowey and Alphys had installed in the twins’, it was taking longer than expected for them to find where they were being kept. Sans sighed and replayed the conversation from about, he checked his phone screen --11:00 PM-- six hours ago.

_“Sans, please! You have got to stop!” Grillby begged. He was high strung and twitchy at the slightest movement. He had almost dislocated Undyne’s hip when she tried to fight him earlier, his soldier side getting the better of him and survival instincts, against his higher, more rational thought processes, kicked in almost automatically. He really only felt safe around Sans and Sans, who finally was able to move, as they found out, without tearing any more stitches because his wound had healed over enough that the stitches were dissolving. That, of course, led to Sans going to the sparring room and beating the actual shit out of a dummy. There was stuffing from the first three all across the floor still and he was starting to drip sweat._

_“I can’t, Grillby. I can’t just stop and sit still like- Like they’re going to pop up out of nowhere!” Sans snapped back instantly, turning to face him with a wild, angry look in his eyes. Grillby took a few deep breaths and said, as calmly as he could manage,_

_“Do you expect me to be expecting that as well? That I haven’t been worried out of my mind for the last six days? That I would give almost everything to have them back?!” Sans huffed, turning back to beating the shit out of the dummy, the controlled anger feeding his growing rage._

_“Why? Why are you even bothering, Allitstor?” Grillby froze for a moment and he growled back,_

_“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because, for once in my life, I have something good? Because I have you and the twins and a group of people who cares about me? That I’m not out in some god forsaken wasteland, fighting for my literal life and the lives of my friends? Is that reason enough? Or would you like me to say it’s because I lost so fucking much, Dominic?” Sans visibly flinched at the name. He hoped Grillby hated himself for sinking to Sans’ middle name, the name he hated above all else. Slowly, he turned around and said, very low,_

_“You lost so fucking much? I almost lost my family. I lost my mother. I never had a father. I had the Boss. We might just lose the twins. I have Papyrus.” Sans felt something coil deep within as he said that, seeds of regret and fear rolling deep within his chest, the vines almost choking him as he saw Grillby's face shutter closed, a thing that only happened when he was trying to hold in his anger._

_“I lost my brother. I lost my wife. I lost my daughter. And yes, we might lose our nieces, Sans. We might lose them. And- And all you can do is hide here, beating the shite out of dummies, because you don’t want to remember where the fucking Core is?!”_

_“I told you, Grillby_ _. Paps and I don’t remember. At all. Nothing. Do you think that I would hold that back? Do you think that I would just dangle that over our heads so we can build some kind of drama?” Sans’ expression was blank but his eyes were on fire, and if Grillby_ _looked, which he was, he could see the hurt and betrayal there. Grillby_ _let out a huff of air, running his hands through his hair and groaning._

_“Sans, you know that I would never think that of you. Why would I? I love you.” Sans crossed his arms, then uncrossed them, and turned back around to punch the dummy once more._

_“I know that, Allitstor_ _It’s just stressing, okay? I don’t know where they are, I don’t know what’s happening to them and right now I want to stab something so hard it’s spine comes out. I don’t care how.” His voice broke it’s lower timber for a moment, returning to Sans’ more normal tone._

_"Hmn. Welcome to how I’ve been feeling for the last week, Sansy_ _-boy.” Grillby_ _growled, leaning against the wall. Sans stiffened and said, very softly,_

_“Don’t. Call me. That.” Grillby_ _shook his head and sighed once more._

_“We need to cool off, Sans-” But Sans, it seemed, wasn’t done._

_“Do not ever call me that. You know never ever to call me that. Or, would you rather I call you Boss? Hmn? That feed your super soldier ego enough, Boss?”_

_“Sans, stop._ _” Grillby_ _said, straightening, seemingly genuinely worried that Sans had fallen too far into a headspace._

_“Or what, huh? What’re you going to do? Are you going to suplex me like you did_ _Undyne_ _? Almost break me? Dislocate something? Or are you going to order me? Make me want to lash out?”_

_“Sans, stop._ _” Grillby_ _said with more force and his boyfriend smirked, a cruel, angry light coming to his eyes as he snapped back,_

_“Shouldn’t you be standing at attention? Shouldn’t you be off saving someone you can’t reach? Or, is it too late? Again? Huh, soldier boy? Brave soldier boy. Can’t even save one-”_

_SLAP._

_Sans’ head whipped to the side, cheek stinging. He blinked a few times, head clearing of the fog. But, when he turned to look at Grillby, the Scott was facing him, amber eyes filling with tears, anger, regret, sadness and a slight amount of fear, shaking slightly, hands curled into fists. Papyrus stood in between them, his palm slightly red from the force of his strike._

_“You two need to cool off and get some space. Grillby, go and take a nap.” The man nodded and turned without a word to Sans. Sans simply held his cheek and stared at his boyfriend as he walked away, shoulders taught, head high, feet making soft sound against the mats. When the door shut behind him, Sans fell to his knees, tears falling unbidden from his eyes._

_“P-Papyrus… What-What have I done?” He asked in a shaking voice, the stress of the past several days finally draining from his body. Papyrus let out a long-suffering sigh before he knelt before his brother and said, very softly,_

_“You fucked up. Grillby fucked up too. You’re both insanely stressed, falling into very dangerous headspaces and you’re nowhere near mental capacity to be thinking straight.” Sans sniffled and Papyrus gave him a small smile._

_“Do you need a hug?” Sans nodded once and immediately, he was wrapped in his brother’s arms, shuddering softly. Papyrus hummed as he shook, soundless and tearless, coming out of his mental space. He needed to apologize. Grillby_ _needed to apologize. They needed to talk, they needed to get the twins back, they needed-_

_“You need a shower, and fresh clothes, then water and food, and some sleep.” Papyrus said firmly instead and it took Sans a minute to realize he had been talking out loud._

_“Bro-”_

_“No Sans. You need to shower, seriously, you stink. Then, you are getting fresh clothes, because these are filthy and while you may enjoy filthy clothes, it’s bad for your skin and bad for your injuries, I don’t care if the stitches are dissolving. Then, you are going to eat, drink some water and then you are going to sleep.” Sans nodded, simply deciding to give into his brother’s wish. After a long shower, some fresh clothes and Toriel_ _making sure, along with Papyrus, that he ate more than a hotdog and had an actual meal, and drank water, he passed out on the couch. Alone._

_“_ Mmnph _…”_ Grillby muttered before he shifted and woke up, staring at Sans with a sleepy dog expression.

“Hello Lovely Bones-” Sans felt something break inside his carefully constructed dam that had been in place for the last two weeks. He burst into tears, deep, body wracking sobs almost choking him as he tried to regain some kind of control. At least, until he felt tears against his neck and knew Grillby was crying too -- for him, with him, about him, maybe about the whole fucked up situation they were in to begin with, he didn’t know, but it just made him cry harder. After a very long, tear soaked awakening, Grillby managed to pull away and said with a watery smile,

“I guess you could call this a tear-ible wake up call?” Sans snorted in spite of himself and shook his head.

“That was terrible even by my standards, baby.” Grillby chuckled and wiped away his own tears with the back of his hand before sniffing harshly and gently pressing his thumbs under Sans’ eyes and wiping away the tears that still fell.

“I’m so sorry, Sans. I’m sorry I pushed you when you were obviously falling instead of helping you get out of it sooner-” he started but Sans cut him off,

“God, Grillby, I fucked up so so badly, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it, I swear. I know I fucked up so badly and you couldn’t forgive me if I begged and I’d deserve it-”

“Sans, I pushed you instead of helping-” Grillby tried before Sans started to giggle. Grillby stared at him for a moment before he started to chuckle and then neither man could contain the wild hysterical laughter that was being pulled from their throats.

“How about this. We both fucked up, really, really badly. We both regret it, yeah?” Grillby nodded and laid his head against Sans’ collarbone, saying softly,

“So much. If I could take back what I said, I would.” Sans smiled and ran his fingers up and down the visible scars that peeked out from Grillby’s shirt.

“Come on back, baby. I know. I’d take back what I said too. We’re being pushed to the limits of our sanity here, and stressed to the breaking point. But, the thing is, we can’t break until we get the twins back, yeah? Then we can take a month off and not have to worry about all this spy nonsense and I can finally get a decent bottle of ketchup and good cup of coffee.” Grillby snorted and Sans giggled. They were broken and imperfect and rusted. But they were together and they had each other, which is what mattered.

“OH MY FUCKING- YES!” YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES!!!!” Asriel suddenly started screaming at the top of his lungs and the duo shared a look before Grillby slipped into his soldier mode and Sans into his spy mask before they were running from the room to the main living area where Asriel was doing a small dance of victory.

“What? What is it? What happened?!” Sans demanded as the others started thundering downstairs, disheveled and mostly sleepless.

“I found them! I found Frisk and Chara!” Toriel was beside him in an instant, pushing Grillby into Sans.

“Where are my children?!” She demanded and Asriel didn’t so much as blink as his fingers flew across the keyboard, one hand rising to rotate the blurry image on screen as the other typed a command into a box that appeared.

“They’re about an hour drive north of us! See that large, off grid black spot?” he pointed to a satellite image on the left computer screen, a large wooded area with a rectangular grey shape, and besides that, an electrical power grid of the complexes in the area. “That’s an off the grid location; a space that uses it’s own electricity and water to function. Untraceable aside from blips and counting systems that keep track of how many there are and it’s more of a tally than actual names and location. BUT more importantly, they just moved the twins out of the place that’s been disrupting the signal, so we got them!” Asriel cheered.

“Undyne, Muffet, Mettaton, you three will go ahead and scope out what is where. Sans, Papyrus, you two will go and-”

“Asgore, I’m going with them,” Grillby interjected before the tall man could continue.

“Grillby-” He started, ‘Boss Asgore’ fully in place of the regular ‘Asgore’ but Grillby simply crossed his arms and glared steadily at the man.

“I am a Special Operations veteran, I ran these kind of things for _drills_. I work well with Sans and Papyrus, I know how to fight, I’ve bested you six different times on six different occasions when we were sparring for the hell of it. You also know that even if you try to order me not to go, I will go anyways.” Amber burning gold eyes met steely green, Grillby standing almost toe to toe with the slightly taller man, but he wasn’t about to back down.

“The longer we stand here, the longer our children suffer. Have a pissing contest when it doesn’t matter.” Toriel snapped, tugging Asgore’s ear and forcing him to her level, her own hazel eyes burning bright as she snarled,

“If you think that by not allowing Grillby to go and help save our children when he is more than qualified is going to to do anything, then-” Asgore sighed and cut her off with,

“Fine. Grillby, you can go.” Even being bent over, almost double, Toriel twisting his ear and almost snarling, Asgore didn’t seem to lose his air of calm and killing intent, though it was significantly lessened.

“Thank you,” Grillby said, voice dipping out of his tensed, clipped tone and back to its softer brogue. He turned and left the room, everyone else following after a moment of surprise. Undyne and Muffet went to the ammo closet immediately while Grillby, Sans, Papyrus and Mettaton went to change into better clothes, namely thick, dark clothes and tough boots. They didn’t speak a word to each other as Papyrus handed each of them a flack vest before Undyne and Muffet came into the room, properly kitted out.

“Oh, shit. I forgot we had to wear darker clothes…” Undyne grumbled before she and Muffet put down their various guns, knives and magazines and quickly changed while the men went to get their own weapons from the ammo closet. Grillby took three guns and enough magazines to fill his extra pockets in his pants before he grabbed two more knives and a can of Mace. Sans and Papyrus took Glocks, a pair for each, and enough magazines to fill their own pockets. Papyrus took a longer knife, a six inch bladed beast with a serrated edge and a rifle that he slung over his back. Sans, along with his own twin Glocks, the second pair he took from the ammo closet, also took Mace, a taser, and a knife. Mettaton copied Grillby and took three guns, multiple magazines that he stuffed into his pockets, and a vicious pair of knives that he holstered at his thigh, along with a can of mace. He clicked something in the heel of his boots, causing a faint whirring to come from his feet, and he gave an innocent smile as Papyrus' jaw dropped and Sans and Grillby's eyebrows went up, and he explained,

“Alphy was such a dear and modified my boots to carry a charge when I make contact with flesh outside my own, as my feet are protected by a thick layer of rubber. It adds a kind of wallop, I guess you could say.” He gave another smile and pressed a sweet kiss to Papyrus’ cheek, straightening his trademark red scarf and patting his open jaw.

“You’ll catch flies that way, Papy dear.” he said before leaving the room, hips swaying to a beat only he could hear. Papyrus blinked and smiled, a slightly dopey look flashing across his eyes.

“I love that man…” He whispered and Sans snickered.

“Hard not to love a bad ass Cuban who makes some pretty damn good cake.” Papyrus looked at his brother in mild confusion and slight gratitude.

“And here I was bracing myself for a pun,” he started before Sans’ smile went wider and he added, walking towards the door,

“I gotta say, on top of all that, he has quite a shocking personality. You could even say it was electrifying.” Grillby snickered as Papyrus’ jaw dropped before snapping shut and started rubbing his temples, storming past his elder brother.

“I don’t know why I expected you not to make a pun. I don’t know why I wasn’t expecting that.” He grouched, but Grillby and Sans both saw the relieved look he shot Sans before leaving. After earlier, when he had to physically get between them, and actually slapped Sans, it was nice to see a semblance of normality even in such a tense situation. Sans waited till his brother left earshot and moved to stand beside Grillby and put a hand in his, keeping him still with a gentle squeeze.

“Huh? Sans-” Grillby was pulled down and cut off with a kiss that quickly turned into three, then five. They were sweet, apologetic and soft, saying more than words could. Sans pulled away after a moment and smiled, that genuine, sweet smile that he let so few see.

“Come back, okay? Don’t drop, please.” Grillby blinked, confused before he realized. He sighed and leaned back down, pressing a sweet, lingering kiss to his boyfriend’s lips and said,

“I promise. Come back to me, too, okay?” Sans nodded once and thumped Grillby’s chest, giving him a playful smirk.

“Come on, Grillbz. We got family to rescue.” Grillby nodded and straightened, though he pressed one last kiss to Sans’ forehead before jogging out of the room and leaving Sans to follow. The smaller man sighed and smiled to himself, before he followed his boyfriend down the stairs and out of the house. Grillby whistled sharply and Callhean and CB came running from their post outside the porch before they jumped up into the car and settled immediately. Papyrus slid smoothly into the driver’s seat while Sans took shotgun and left Grillby in back with the dogs. The most of the drive over was silent, even the dogs were quiet aside from their occasional pants, tongues lolling out for a moment.

“Who’s going where?” Papyrus suddenly said, breaking the silence around them. Sans scratched at his neck for a moment before he responded,

“You give Undyne back up, Grillby and I go together towards the labs. Muffet and Mettaton will split off from us and take other side of the compound. Kill anyone who isn’t a child, a captive or a victim.” Papyrus nodded, Grillby grunting in assent before he pulled out a pair of sweaters that belonged to the twins.

“Scent.” He held Frisk’s sweater under Callhaen’s nose and Chara’s under CB’s, letting them sniff until they sneezed a few times. “Good boys. Sic unknowns, understood?” ‘Unknowns’ were people CB and Callhaen had never smelled before or hadn’t seen. They didn’t outright attack unfamiliar people but waited until Grillby or Sans gave the command to attack. If they had a scent and the command to fetch and another command to sic unknowns, anyone they didn’t immediately recognize would be attacked instantly.

“Undyne knows to wait for us before getting into position, right?” Grillby asked in a slight monotone. Sans nodded, checking his gun before slamming a magazine inside.

“She knows. Muffet just texted me that they parked near the end of the building, closer to the tree line. It’s a service path that leads to solar panels. Make sure we take those out before we get inside. They’ll likely have auxiliary power but it’ll confuse them till it turns on and with the dark of the night already, it’ll be easier to catch them by surprise. Grillby, which dog had which scent?”

“Callhaen has Frisk and CB has Chara.”

“Alright. If we have to, we’re splitting up. I’ll take Callhaen, you take CB. Pap, if neither of us come out after twenty minutes, text or radio me, okay?”

“...Clear.” Papyrus said after a moment, his hands tightening to fists around the steering wheel.

“What do you want to do about the building afterward?” Grillby asked and Sans was silent for a beat before he said with a sick kind of smile,

“Well, it’s so cold outside. Don’t you think we should warm them up?” Grillby met the twisted smile, though before he could respond, Papyrus added,

“Oh, I definitely agree, brother. Afterall, it’s supposed to snow soon. Can’t have them freezing, can we? Though, we should probably call the fire department so the blaze doesn’t get out of control.”

“Hmn. I think I can make something work.” Grillby added with a slow, decisive nod. “We are going to be around numerous chemicals after all. I’m sure there’s a fire hazard just waiting to happen.” Papyrus nodded and jerked the steering wheel to the left, driving them off road and onto the dirt road, turning down the headlights to a bare minimum that he’d need to see.

“We’re getting close, I can see Undyne’s tracks up ahead,” Papyrus said, pointing out the slight mud tracks where the path hadn’t entirely dried from the previous night’s rainstorm.

“Alright. Everyone ready?” Sans asked and the dogs whined harshly, already straining to be active. Finally, after another fifteen minutes of driving, they saw a reflection from Undyne’s sighter and Papyrus flashed the headlights three times before pulling up a little closer, putting the car into park and shutting off the engine. Grillby climbed out almost immediately, the dogs leaping out after him and Sans and Papyrus opened their doors, climbed out, and shut them in stereo.

“What’s the plan, Sans?” Muffet asked quietly, her deep brown eyes illuminated from the light of the full moon at its zenith.

“Undyne, you and Papyrus are going to take out anyone who comes through the doors, Muffet and Mettaton are going in with me and Grillby and the dogs, but we’re separating. We’ll take the labs and corridors to the left, Muffet and Mettaton, you two will take the corridors to the right. Look for anyone who might be a victim or a captive. If you find any, take them with you. If they’re dying, give them mercy.” Mettaton nodded, a grim look on his face while Muffet carefully constructed a blank mask and nodded.

“Alright, how are we getting in without getting the whole compound after us? We didn’t exactly scope this place out, Sans.” Undyne said, fiddling with her scope.

“You all have the night vision monocular, right?” Sans asked instead and when everyone but Grillby nodded, Muffet dug into her pocket and gave him one.

“Okay. What is going to happen is we’re cutting the power to the building; they’ll probably have auxiliary but it’ll buy us enough time to get in and start moving before the generators. How long would it take a set of generators if they’re off-grid and powered by at least two dozen solar panels?”

“Hmn, give or take fifteen to twenty minutes if you cut out the main lines,” Mettaton answered, looking thoughtful. At everyone’s slightly surprised looks, he scoffed and said,

“What, beauties? Did you expect me not to know that? I _was_ an engineering major. That, and I used to spend a seemingly ungodly amount of time with Alphys before she got the nerve to ask out Undyne and Papy and I were together.” Undyne smirked and snorted.

“Yeah, yeah. If you expect any physics problems while we’re in there, think we could come find you, Sans?” Undyne asked with a slight smirk.

Sans rolled his eyes, though he was glad the tension of the moment was fading. He was, when they were in large group missions, rare as those were, the impromptu leader. And he knew, from everyone’s past experience as well as simply having known them all so long, that his ‘team’ did better when they were free moving, untensed and thinking clearly. With so much staked, i.e Frisk and Chara’s lives, it was easy to forget how to relax and remain calm, practical. Though he wasn’t entirely sure how long that would last.

“Yes, and it’s Doctor Sans to you, Undyne.” He said with a mockingly stern glare before he returned to the issue at hand. “Alright, we know we have twenty minutes. Undyne, you and Pap are going to take the front, pick off anyone who comes out and hide them. Kill them, knock them out, I don’t care. But do it quietly. If they get spooked, they might panic and kill any subjects or they’ll move the more valuable ones. Anything considered valuable sleeps chained to a bed, near the center compound, just a hallway off Gaster’s office and main lab. Soon as the lights turn back on, be as stealthy as possible but if you have to, break cover and shoot like it’s the apocalypse.”

“So, just to be clear, we kill the power supply, sneak in undetected with one eye blind once we’re in the compound, and the other naturally acclimated to the dark. Then, Undyne and Papyrus take out anyone in the front or sides, stash the bodies and then they stay outside, you, Grillby, myself and Mettaton all then rush in before the power comes back on and sneak around until we have to and then shoot like we’re about to die?” Muffet asked, voice pitched in an innocent query.

“That’s it, essentially yes.” Sans drawled, nodding as his hands moved, half twitching and half signing.

Muffet giggled and smiled, though it sent shivers down even Grillby’s back,

“Oh good. I just wanted to be sure.”

“Oh, and make sure you’re out of the building in under an hour if you can manage it. Grillby is going to burn it all to the ground and we call the fire department just so it doesn’t get out of control and spread to the forest.” Papyrus said with an easy smile and murder in his eyes.

“Papy dear, have I ever said how much I love you and that brain of yours?” Mettaton said and Sans rolled his eyes.

“Yes, you have. Now, let’s get moving. I don’t think I need to remind you whose lives are at stake here.” Mettaton nodded as Papyrus’ easy going smile turned to a dark scowl, his heterochromatic eyes darkening. They fixed the night vision monoculars to one eye and then filed out through the woods, moving silently and quickly towards the soft sound of humming. After a good ten minutes, they reached a large clearing, where the two dozen solar panels were set up, a large amount of open field -- trees cleared away in a square shape with thick cables running in even lines down to the ground and then disappearing.

“Well, okay then…” Sans muttered before he switched to signing, clicking his fingers to get their attention.

_Undyne, Muffet, Mettaton you three take the first row, Pap, Grillby and I will take the second. Shoot out the main cables, rip them out, I don’t care what you do but do it silently. Then, we have to take out where they store it, the main generator. Should be above ground, out here for maintenance, right?_

Mettaton nodded as Papyrus seemed to perk up with recognition.

 _I think I know where it would be._ Papyrus signed back fluidly as Undyne choppily signed,

_Need backup?_

Papyrus seemed to think for a moment before he nodded.

_I’ll meet you at the end of your row, nearest the building._

Undyne nodded and with that, Sans motioned for them all to go.

He took the three closest to the end of the row, near the building as Muffet dashed for the middle and Grillby took the last four. He could hear a muffled ‘bang’ every few seconds and a short ‘fzrt’ followed it before they were finished and grouping near the edge of the trees, running for cover once more. The dogs waited patiently, having followed along the tree line. Grillby suddenly stooped and motioned for Callhaen and CB to come closer before taking handfuls of dirt and mud and caking it into their fur, making them turn from near white to a dull brown-grey.

 _Camouflage._ He signed with one hand at Muffet, Sans and Mettaton’s curious looks. They nodded in understanding; having two near white dogs, two very large dogs at that, would stand out amoung the darkened spaces between the trees and the building. The lights that spilled towards the back of the facility -- and Sans wasn’t sure why they didn’t light the area where the solar panels were, as it seemed like a potential area of trouble in a normal day, like if there were a storm and something broke one of them -- suddenly went out. There was nothing but the light of the moon from one eye and the other where everything was bathed in varying shades of green. Sans motioned for them to move forward, weapons drawn, Grillby repeating the motion for the dogs to follow them. The pair slunk low to the ground, tails curled underneath their hind legs as they followed Sans and Grillby. Undyne and Papyrus, in the time it took the group to circle the building, even at a light trot, had managed to rack up a body count of seven men and women. Undyne was dragging one body by their boots to a small out cove.

 _Dead?_ Grillby signed and Undyne paused for a moment, head tilted. He repeated the sign and she shook her head, miming with her head that she slammed the person’s head into the ground. Then she paused again and shrugged.

‘ _Maybe. Didn’t check for pulse_.’ She mouthed before continuing to drag the body towards Papyrus as he emerged to take another body, Grillby putting his gun away and helping him heft a rather large man off the ground and move him towards the out cove. In a matter of minutes, all seven bodies, dead or alive, had been moved out of sight.

 _Okay. Stay here, stay out of sight. Undyne, get to the roof and shoot anyone not us. When you smell smoke, make an anonymous 911 call, got it?_ She nodded and Sans flashed a thumbs up before she and Papyrus disappeared into the night. The lights were still out.

 _We probably have ten minutes until the generator’s come on, so we need to move, darlings_. Mettaton signed. Sans nodded and whistled softly. CB trotted over, Callhaen close behind.

 _We’ll meet out here with the twins. If you have one, text Undyne and Pap, meet back at the cars. There’s going to be a big fire here, so watch out for the smoke. I don’t know what kind of fire I’ll be whipping up, so I don’t know how long I can contain it, okay?_ Grillby signed and the others nodded in agreement.

 _Let’s go get our family back._ Muffet signed in a flurry. And with that, they pushed open the doors and separated at the large foyer; Muffet and Mettaton to the right, Grillby and Sans, plus the dogs, to the left.

The pair jogged in relative silence, dodging into corners as the occasional person stumbled down the hall, flashlight waving around as muffled swears passed them by. Finally, they seemed to come to a juncture, CB whining to go one way and Callhaen circling towards the other then back to Grillby, pawing at his leg softly.

 _Come back to me_. Sans signed a harsh look in his eyes underlined by desperation and fear. Grillby nodded once and after a moment’s hesitation, he pressed a sweet kiss to Sans’ lips and mouthed,

‘ _I love you,_ ’ against his lips before he pulled away and jogged down the hall after Callhaen. Sans stood there for a moment, lips still tingling like it were the first time Grillby and he kissed before CB’s soft whine and short ‘whoof’ for danger made him start moving once more. He had his gun out, pointed down but ready to fire the instant he needed. He took off his monocular as a light hum filled the air and soft gray light started to fill the halls. At least it was carpeted where he was, so if he did have to shoot someone, at least he wouldn’t be slipping in blood. He jogged silently after CB, sticking to the shadows as much as he could and avoiding unnecessary contact. CB could hear and smell anyone approaching before he could and would dash ahead, leaving Sans to keep pace, but avoiding people was becoming harder and harder as the lights turned on. He sighed when he heard someone coming down the hall, speaking a garbled form of WingDings. Then, he got an idea. He whistled softly, CB coming to his side in an instant and pulled out a pair of shades before he called,

“ _ **Hey, anyone out there?**_ ”

“ ** _Who’s there?!_** ” the voice demanded, still butchering the language. Sans may hate his father, but he had an appreciation for languages, nonetheless. And hearing someone garble it so spectacularly was grating his nerves.

“ _ **Names Courier. Who’re you?**_ ” The person paused for a moment before calling out,

“ _ **Geriogia. The hell are you doing here? Why didn’t any of us hear about another Font?**_ ”

‘ _So my hunch paid off. Time to lie my face off._ ’ Sans thought with a carefully blank expression just in case Gerogia came around the corner.

“ _ **Got any text?**_ ” The code word used for people who weren’t a Font or lackeys.

“ _ **No.**_ ” the voice was clipped, stressing. Sans smirked and laid on the honey, thick and saccharine.

“ _ **Well, you see, the good Doctor Gaster called me in cause you’ve had a rat problem. I’m here for the new… Subjects. Said he wanted a second opinion from an old friend.**_ ” The last part of his sentence was code that ‘Courier’ was an actual family member.

“ ** _O-oh. Uhmn, of course. Where are you?_** ”

“ _ **Down the hall. I’m walking towards you. Don’t shoot my dog, either. Rex is such a good boy and I’d hate to have to train a new guard dog.**_ ” CB growled lowly, taking his cues at the name and ‘guard dog’. Finally, Sans was face to face with Georgia. The low light made it hard for him to tell their exact facial features but he could see they were female, though she’d pitched her voice a little to seem more masculine. He snorted softly to himself.

“ _ **Why the glasses?**_ ” Georgia asked, no longer masking her voice. Sans huffed.

“ _ **Sugar, A LOT of people want my head. What else but take some precautions? Sunglasses indoors, dye my hair every few months, alter my clothing style. You gotta survive somehow.**_ ”

“ ** _Why’re you having me show you where the subjects are then? If Doctor Font told you to come-_** ”

“ _ **He called me. Can’t exactly disclose the labs, can he? Besides, I’m here for the special project. The Twins, the Gemini Project it might be called?**_ ” Georgia paused for a moment before nodding and continued to lead him deeper. They walked past various guards and lackeys, though as Sans and CB were with her, they weren’t bothered, which made his life so much easier. Though as the lights started to rise, he would need to ditch her or kill her. One or the other. CB was smelling the air more and whining; he had Frisk’s scent, and they were closer.

“ _ **What’s wrong with the mutt?**_ ” Georgia asked and Sans didn’t even spare her a look.

“ _ **He doesn’t like the smell of chemicals, and labs always bother him. Pity that. Oh, it seems we’re close**_.” Gaster it seemed, structured things unnervingly close to how his old labs were, back when Sans had been a child. It was just the beginning that was different.

“ _ **I know the rest of the way. Gaster mentioned something about the fifth door and unlocking it. Got a key card?**_ ” Georgia nodded, apparently too afraid of ‘Courier’s’ relation to Gaster to be suspicious or maybe voice her suspicion. Sans gave her a smile that promised death if she tried to trick him and said,

“ _ **You know, if you’re lying, I might just say you’re use is better at The Core…**_ ” He trailed off, leaving the rest of her imagination. Georgia made a small ‘eep’ before handing him another key card and bolting, or as fast as one could bolt while trying to appear dignified. Sans sighed and straightened his shoulders, glad that some of his cousins walked around in tac vests and had extra ammo on them at all times; it meant they were the Executioners, those sent out to the enemy gangs to either eradicate them or to bring back… Subjects. Sans shuddered in revulsion and motioned for CB to track Frisk. The lab huffed and bent so his nose was almost to the ground before he took off at a steady trot. Sans looked around once before jogging after CB, thanking his lucky stars that there was no one around. His brow furrowed; they were headed towards the small medical wing, where important subjects and important members of the family were taken when they were sick or injured- His gut seemed to drop into the floor, caking with cement and tile as it plummeted towards the ground, and Sans disregarded any sense of ease and control. He had to find Frisk. He had to.

After several minutes that felt like years, Sans noticed that CB was making soft yips; he was close. Suddenly, he stopped and Sans saw why. There were two hallways to go down; one led up and the other down. Sans stared at the impasse, waiting for CB to chose before the dog shot upwards, towards the medical wing. Sans took the stairs two at a time, ignoring his fear clenched gut, the icy claws dragging thorns into his spine, the tight constriction around his heart like he had been shot. All he heard was the dull roar in his head, the soft, nearing frantic yips turned barks from CB, all he saw was the hallway leading upwards, it’s end and the lab in front of him. He didn’t care about anything else. Thankfully, no one else was nearby, it seemed. The few people he had seen downstairs must have been graveyarders. CB stopped outside a door with a small porthole in the middle of it, revealing a room that was completely white, but amoung the empty beds was one small figure. Sans slid the keycard in the slot and when the door opened, he dashed inside, unheeding of any sort of trap. CB raced beside him, whining harshly.

“Frisk, Frisk, sweetpea, baby bones, come on, you gotta be okay…” He murmured, heart beating double time. Frisk shifted, eyes slowly opening.

“U-Uncle S-Sans?” They asked weakly, voice cracking from lack of water and possible fever. Sans smiled and ran a hand over their brow, down their cheek, wiping away their tears.

“Yeah, I’m right here sweetpea. What hurts most?”

“Head… Belly… One hand broken… T-They h-hurt me when I-I wouldn’t s-stop crying… Doctor shot them w-when we g-got here… S-Said he wanted us-” Sans stopped them with a gentle smile and a soft,

“That’s enough, baby bones. Don’t you worry, alright? Fire Uncle probably has Chara right now, and we’re going to go see Mama and Papa, and Uncle Papy, and Uncle Tonton, and Uncle Ro and Uncle G, and Auntie Undyne, Auntie Alphys, Auntie Muffet and Asriel too, ‘kay?” he said lowly, voice a soft murmur, as he took off his tac vest quickly and pulled off the black coat he pulled on underneath it and wrapped Frisk inside the thick fabric as he pulled the petite teen from the bed, mindful on their carefully set hand. He left them on the bed as he pulled back on his tac vest before scooping the four foot ten teen into his arms carefully and maneuvering them so he could get his gun and shoot at the same time if need be.

‘ _Well, if there’s one thing the old bastard can do right, it’s medicine._ ’ Sans thought bitterly before he pushed Frisk’s face into his neck and began to jog out of the room, down the hall and down the stairs once more, CB right beside him. He managed to hit the ground floor without meeting anyone else and almost made it to the door when he heard a wordless exclamation and turned, shooting the lackey three times in the chest before he turned and ran through the door, into the brisk pre-dawn. There wasn’t any smoke, so he assumed Grillby was still trying to find Chara.

He hoped they were alright… He jostled Frisk a little, causing them to whimper, and Sans hummed in apology before he shot two more lackeys coming around the corner and took off in the opposite direction, towards the back of the facility. He made it to the woods without further incident and after making sure they hadn’t been followed, Sans gently set down his precious package and pulled out his monocular and phone. He set the monocular in his left eye and typed a quick message to Undyne, Papyrus, Mettaton and Muffet.

**Me: Found F. Head back to base.**

Almost immediately, he got responses.

**MTT: Good. Meet you there soon. - Muffet**

**Undyne: Copy. Called Fire Dept. Smoke started.**

**Pap: GOOD TO KNOW. MEET YOU THERE.**

Sans chuckled at the last one, how very like his brother to forget to turn off caps lock, before he scooped Frisk back into his arms and picked his way back to the cars. It took him a little longer than he’d of liked, but after twenty minutes of double backing, sending CB ahead and back again then back ahead, he made it. Frisk was unnervingly silent in his arms and he shook them lightly, wincing apologetically at the soft moan.

“Sshh, it’s okay Baby Bones. It’s all okay now. Don’t worry. Everything is goin’ tibia fine. I’ve never femured relieved to see you, tibia honest. I’m not fibula to you.” Frisk giggled weakly at his terrible puns and Sans sighed in relief. They still had mental recognition of safety and, he hoped, mental stability. He was met with a very worried Papyrus, who was cradling Chara, a tense Undyne, a pacing Mettaton and a twitchy Muffet. No Grillby.

“Where’s Grillby.” He demanded, voice like a whip crack.

“He said he wanted to be sure that he wasn’t followed. Said he wasn’t sure.” Undyne said, her fists curling and uncurling. Suddenly, Callhaen burst through the brush and Grillby, who looked a little battered and had a shallow slice and a bullet hole in his left arm, but was otherwise unharmed, came almost stumbling onto the dirt road.

“Someone had followed me back, and was going to get some help. Took care of them and their pals, though I only managed unconsciousness. I used up all my magazines shooting people inside, and then shooting things to make them explode. Oh, hi Lovely Bones,” He started before his eyes rolled up and he fell. Muffet was quick to catch him and she grunted softly under his dead weight.

“How much blood did he lose?!” Sans demanded, handing Frisk to Undyne as Mettaton grabbed the first aid kit from the trunk as Sans ripped open another pocket, scrambling for his flashlight. Shining it on his boyfriend’s bicep, he noted the slice wasn’t as shallow as he once thought and that it had soaked through his shirt and trickled down to his fingers, though the bullet was just a lucky shot and was pretty close to the surface.

“Shit… Get me tweezers, we need to get that out before it’s infected.” Muffet demanded before transferring Grillby’s weight to Sans; he sat down, cross-legged and held Grillby’s arm up and still as possible before resuming his place as light source. Papyrus and Undyne were sitting in the first car, the heat blasting as they tried to get Frisk and Chara to drink small sips of water mixed with electrolyte powder.

Sans settled Grillby’s weight across his knees and promised to kill and then kiss his boyfriend senseless later. Mettaton, while Sans had been lost in thought, had ripped the sterile package open and handed Muffet the tweezers. She dug around for a few moments, motioning one way or the other for the light before she pulled out the bullet and dropped it into a plastic bag to be thrown away later. Mettaton took the sealed bag and gave her a thick pad and a few rolls of bandages before taking all the trash and stuffing it into a pocket before shutting the box and putting it back in the trunk. Muffet pressed the pads as tightly as she dared before wrapping both wounds tight as she could.

“Muffet, you got his legs?” Sans asked and she nodded, quickly positioning herself.

“1...2...3… Lift!” Sans hissed, trying to keep his voice down as they moved towards the car and laid Grillby out on the backseat before Sans went around the other side and lifted his boyfriend’s head and put it on his lap.

“Alright, Mettaton, you drive with Undyne and Frisk. Muffet, you drive me, Grillby Paps and Chara. We’re going to Boulder General, okay? How’re the twins holding up?” Sans asked and Frisk gave him a shaky smile and soft nod while Chara burrowed into Papyrus’ general heat.

“They both have fevers of 103 when we checked with the thermometer when they got here, but they drank a little water and the heat is doing them both good.” Papyrus relayed and Sans nodded, sighing.

“Alright. Muffet, wash your hands with some water. Mtt, ‘Dyne, we’ll meet you at the hospital, kay?” The duo nodded and headed for the other car. Muffet washed her hands and wiped them on her dark pants before sliding into the driver’s seat, Papyrus already in the passenger seat, seat belt around both him and Chara.

“Drive carefully, Muffet. Don’t want-”

“Don’t want any attention, I know dearie. Honestly, don’t insult my intelligence or my skill, or I may just bake you into a pie.” She said with a soft smile and Sans chuckled, though it was a little forced.

“Sorry, I’d feel better once we’re away from this place.” Muffet nodded and drove away. Sans heard the soft sound of Ella Fitzgerald turned down low but he didn’t pay attention. He only cared about Grillby and getting his team the fuck away from that hellish place. Finally, after about twenty minutes, Grillby groaned and blinked open his eyes, staring up at Sans.

“Sans? What happened?”

“You got shot and sliced your arm pretty bad, then passed out from blood loss. But, you and Sans got Frisk and Chara back safe and sound.” Papyrus said with the most normal tone Sans had heard from his baby brother for almost two weeks.

“Yeah, what he said,” Sans said, helping Grillby sit up. He leaned close as he could to the taller man and smiled, tension unwinding from his shoulders just a bit as Grillby wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Sorry for not coming back completely unscathed.” Grillby murmured, pressing a soft kiss to his head, nuzzling at his cheek a moment later. Sans sighed and turned his head to press a sweet kiss to his lips.

“I’m just glad we have our family back together again…” he yawned, feeling the adrenaline rush he’d been riding for the past several hours fade away. However, no matter how tired he was, he couldn’t fall asleep until he knew everyone was safe, that the twins were going to make it. He sighed and leaned into Grillby’s chest before he was gently shifted and Grillby quickly took off Sans’ tac vest, then his own before throwing them into the back and pulled Sans close as he could without choking him on the seat belt, pulling his own on in the process. Sans sighed and snuggled into the warm chest, eyes closing but brain working a million miles an hour.

“How far out are we from Boulder General? We need to call Toriel, Asgore and the others.” Papyrus said, shifting Chara around gently so he could take off his own tac vest before handing it back to Grillby, who took it and flung it into the trunk. Muffet was keeping the beat with Ella’s song as it crooned from the stereo, fingers tapping on the steering wheel.

“If I take a short cut, a little over an hour.”

“Take the shortcut.” Papyrus and Sans said in stereo, Grillby having gone silent, staring out the window with a steely look in his eyes. Muffet nodded and took a turn off before she hit the gas and sped down the open, empty road, headlights reflecting off signs that read ‘50 MPH Speed Limit’ and ‘Deer X-ing’. Muffet seemed to disregard the signs entirely, and turned the stereo up a little louder as Papyrus hugged Chara tighter to his chest and Grillby tugged Sans closer. After another fifteen minutes of the car being filled with nothing but Ella Fitzgerald, Louis Armstrong and some instrumentals, Billie King came on. Papyrus looked out the window and his eyes widened before a grin stretched across his face and he pulled out his phone, dialing a number.

“Undyne? Hey, look over to your right!” He waved suddenly and laughed softly.

“Yeah, Muffet seemed to have the same idea as Mettaton. Did you tell anyone back at base to head to Boulder General?” he paused, frowning, then nodded, sighing harshly.

“Right, that makes sense. No, I’ll make sure- Yeah. Okay. How’s Frisk doing? They are? Oh, well that’s good at least. Chara’s asleep at the moment, but they’re breathing a little heavier. No, they’re fine. I’ll see if I can get them to drink anymore water like Frisk. Okay, see you.”

“...We forgot to call Toriel and the others.” Sans groaned after a moment and Grillby chuckled at his boyfriend’s melodrama until Sans dug an elbow lightly into his abs, making him huff.

“You get to call her, then. I’ll call Alphys.” Sans glared and Grillby gulped before nodding and steeling himself for the wrath and concern of Toriel Dreemurr. He pulled out his phone and dialed her number, having to wait for it to ring once before Toriel was demanding,

‘ _Where are my children?!_ ’ Grillby winced and pulled the phone away from his ear a little before he tapped Papyrus on the shoulder and motioned to Chara, who was stirring a little from their sleep. To Toriel, he said,

“We have Chara, and Frisk is-”

‘ _Where’s Frisk?! Could you not find them?! Oh my god-_ ’

“Toriel!” Grillby snapped, feeling a rush of dizziness and a budding migraine. She stopped immediately, and everyone else in the car turned to stare at the man; his voice sounded like a whipcrack in dead silence, or ice splintering just above a roaring river. He took a deep breath and force himself to continue calmly.

“Tori, Frisk is with Undyne and Mettaton. We took two cars, remember? CB and Callhaen found them, they’re with Mettaton and Undyne since we had no room in our car. Chara and Frisk have fevers, we got them to drink water, we’re keeping them warm and we’re going to Boulder General. We’ll call you when we get there. You, Asgore, Alphys, and Asriel need to get out of the base and go home. We’ll be there soon, and we’ll call you when we know more. If you’re there when we are, you’ll never get anything done, and besides, wearing yourselves to the breaking point is useless.” Grillby took a breath, a little harried from having to speak so much when his mind was frazzled and his nerves were still cut to pieces.

Toriel made a sound of discontent and Grillby handed the phone to Chara, who was blinking their eyes open.

“Mama?” They asked sleepily, eyes glazed over from sleep and fever. They smiled a little as Toriel seemed to rant before they said,

“I’m fine, Mama. Don’t worry,” Chara yawned widely. “So much. Frisk is with Auntie Undyne. Yeah. Okay. I love you Mama. Can I go back to sleep now?” They giggled and yawned once more, murmuring,

“I’m okay, Mama. I love you.” Before they were dead asleep. Papyrus took the phone and continued to speak to Toriel,

“Hello Toriel! I agree with Grillby and my brother; it is unwise for you and Asgore to run yourselves into the ground. I’m sure Fuku needs to be picked up and would love to see the twins once they woke up, and Roman could use a break from puppy sitting while he frets over G. No ‘buts’ Toriel. It’s unhealthy. I know you’re worried, but you heard Chara. They and Frisk are fine. I spoke to Undyne myself not minutes ago; Frisk is awake and drinking a small amount of water and was even able to eat a little of a protein bar. Don’t worry. You know we’d never let anything happen to them if we had the power.” He paused, listening to what Toriel was saying before he smiled and let out a breath he’d been holding, sounding relieved.

“Thank you, Toriel. We will call you the minute we know what’s going on with the twins. You and Asgore need to get sleep. Alright, good bye.” He hung up with a gusty sigh, head leaning back against the headrest as he groaned.

“I forgot how tiring it was to talk to Toriel when she was riled up…” He cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders before handing the phone back to Grillby.

“Can you call James?” he asked and Grillby nodded.

“Yeah. I’m pretty sure he’s still working at the hospital. He should be on call at the moment, actually.” Grillby dialed the number for his doctor and psychiatrist and waited two rings before James picked up with a muffled,

‘ _The hell is happening now?_ ’

“We got Chara and Frisk back, they have high fevers but we got them to drink some water and Frisk ate some of a protein bar. Are you still at Boulder General? It’d be nice to have a friendly face there.” James swore as he moved around and the sound of drinking filtered over before James returned.

‘ _Yeah, I’m here. I’m actually on break but I’ll be sure to meet you at the front with some nurses. If they have high fevers, their insides could start to cook and I will not allow some hospital bureaucracy bullshit to keep me from helping patients. One of you will have to fill out paperwork. Which one of you is the god father again? Or a legal guardian?_ ’

“That would be all of us, but Papyrus and Sans are their godfathers, I’m a legal guardian,” Grillby replied, pinching the bridge of his nose as a dull ache started to build in the back of his head.

‘ _Alright, that works. I’ll have a few nurses take them away immediately to the trauma ward and have someone in for Chara about the psych eval because they’ve been off their medication for almost a week now._ ’ James groaned and cracked something before he continued,

‘ _Alright, how far out are you?_ ’

“Muffet?” Grillby asked and she answered almost immediately with,

“Give or take twenty minutes. Maybe fifteen if there isn’t any traffic.”

“Did you get that?”

‘ _Roughly fifteen, maybe twenty minutes out, yeah? Gotcha. Alright, see you here._ ’ And the doctor hung up.

Grillby put his phone back and winced as his arm throbbed, the adrenaline high he had been riding crashing. He slumped, feeling drained physically but alert mentally as he watched for anyone following them. With no one out on the road, and since they were following Mettaton and Undyne, it made sense to be suspicious if a car were to suddenly appear. Maybe he was just being paranoid but he couldn’t shake the awful feeling low in his gut. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, they reached the hospital. Muffet had barely put the car in park when Papyrus flung open the door and sprinted across the lot towards the door, Undyne easily keeping pace with the willowy man, her red hair loose from it’s ponytail and streaming behind her like a crimson banner, CB and Callhaen curled up asleep in back before Mettaton shut the door behind the frantic woman.

“Come on, Grillbz, you have to get those holes stitched up.” Sans gently tugged at his boyfriend’s right arm and led him towards the automatic doors as Mettaton and Muffet followed Papyrus and Undyne at a steady jog. Grillby and Sans brought up the rear of the group and made it inside in time to see Frisk and Chara being whisked away by a pair of nurses and James, who, instead of snapping orders at either nurse like he was prone to do when he was under caffeinated and stressed, was speaking softly, comforting the conscious Frisk. Sans heard a snippet of the conversation,

“Don’tcha worry, Frisk. You and Chara will be in the same room soon as we get you both checked out, okay? Manuel and Lin will take good care of you both, and I’ll be right beside you, just like before, yeah?” Frisk nodded and signed something one handed, their body blocking most of what they asked. James smiled and nodded.

“Of course they’ll be there. Do you think I could stop them if I tried? Hell, I don’t think anything short of a magical barrier would keep them from getting to you and we know they’d find a way. I’ll call Crow and Ruby too, okay? I’m sure they’d like to know you’re safe.” and then they disappeared into the rest of the hospital beyond, the stench of chemicals lessened by the smell of pine and oranges. Sans slumped against Grillby before he felt Grillby twitch. He looked up at his boyfriend, about to ask why he was acting the way he was, when he saw a lanky Asian man jogging over towards them, a concerned look on his face.

“Grillby! Sans! I thought you were released from the hospital, Sans. What’re you doing back? Everything alright?” Sans let an easy smile spread across his face as he listened to his friends puter around the background, Papyrus talking about paperwork for Frisk and Chara with a nurse at the desk before he answered,

“We just got off a case and Grillby here got shot and a nasty slice on his arm. Think you can take a look at it?” Phil nodded and motioned for them to follow him. As they passed the nurses station, he ducked behind it, grabbed a clipboard, a pen, and a few papers before he led them to an examination room and pointed Grillby to the cushioned table, a silent demand for him to sit on it.

“You’re lucky it’s so early in the morning and you government types have such good health care. Rarely anyone except emergencies and people already admitted to the hospital show up, so the nurses not on walking shift have a lot of freetime. Or, as much as can be expected when you work at a hospital.” He pulled on gloves and puttered around the room for a few moments before laying out all the sewing equipment on a table. Turning to Sans, he said,

“I need you to fill that out while I stitch him up.” Turning back to Grillby, he asked,

“Can you take off your shirt or do I need to cut it off?” Grillby shrugged and moved to take it off but as his left arm started to rise, he grunted and shook his head, right hand clapping over the bandages as a fresh spot of red appeared. Phil nodded and took a pair of shears and asked,

“So, what’s your favorite color?” Grillby was about to answer when the cool touch of metal was against his abdomen, then his shirt ripped open and was gently pulled off his upper body.

“Why’d you have to cut his shirt off?” Sans asked, voice calm in the way that masked the dangerous note underneath, like a cloak hiding a dagger. Phil rolled his eyes and grabbed a needle, checking the liquid inside before he answered,

“Cool it, hotshot. I’m not going to oggle his abs. I have no interest in them. Being Ace is rather helpful and makes people feel a little less violated when I have to cut their clothes free to dress wounds. I'll get him a sweatshirt, don't worry. Whoever dressed these did a fantastic job. Did you already get the bullet out?” Sans nodded and Phil let out a sigh of relief.

“Oh good. I would hate to have to dig around for it. Now, Grillby, what’s your favorite color, you never answered me before.”

“Blue…?” He asked just as Phil plunged the needle into the sensitive muscle around the cut and the bullet wound. “Augh! Damn, warning would have been nice!”

“You would have been tense otherwise, and that would’ve made more blood flow. The fact that you have two open wounds, one of which has yet to stop bleeding, tells me that you have a very serious flesh wound and a minor bullet wound. That will numb the area while I stitch you up. If anything feels funny, prickly, burning or achy, tell me immediately.” Phil said as he started to thread the needle. Grillby nodded and winced only once when Phil set the needle against his skin, more out of reflex than actual pain. Phil looked at him, waiting for him to say something but Grillby only nodded and he went back to stitching him up. Phil finished quickly, cleaned all the dried blood, and rubbed some clear paste-like substance over top the stitches before he bandaged them loosely and patted Grillby’s non-injured shoulder.

“That should do it. If there’s any problems, come back in immediately. Don’t get them wet for at least a week and they should start to dissolve in about a fortnight. No strenuous activity with that arm for three weeks while the stitches are in, but afterwards, the scarring should be relatively minimalistic. Any problems, come back in and we’ll fix it best we can.” Grillby nodded and Sans handed him the paperwork, Grillby signing a few things that Phil pointed out before the nurse lead them back to the main hospital and then up to the waiting area.

“I’ll go and gather the rest of your friends, but anyone who’s brought to trauma is usually out in an hour or two, and if Doctor Jamison is treating them, they’ll both be fine.” Phil said with a smile.

“Just ask for Papyrus when you get down there. Everyone else should be with him.” Phil nodded and left the pair in the small, private waiting area. Sans immediately crawled into Grillby’s lap and straddled his legs, arms looping over his shoulders and face buried into his neck as Grillby tightened his own arms around Sans. Sans just breathed in the smell of chocolate, oak, cinnamon, whiskey, ink and the light layer of antiseptic that came from his boyfriend and let himself relax just a little bit. He could feel the tension in Grillby’s shoulder still, but in this moment, in that space, even if were a hospital, they were safe. They were okay. Phil came back with a light green hoodie for Grillby and a small crowd of people behind him.

When everyone else came into the private waiting room, they slumped into the chairs, staring silently at their hands, simply waiting. Not a sound was made and though the silence was mildly suffocating, it wasn’t so that it felt as though they were starved for words. There was just nothing left to say at the end. Grillby was pulling on the sweatshirt and that displaced Sans for a few moments. Sans turned his head to watch his younger brother for a few minutes until he was satisfied that Papyrus was asleep, sprawled across the chairs and spilling into Mettaton’s lap, the other man gently running his hands through Papyrus’ hair, a small, albeit worried, smile on his face. Undyne leaned against the wall, legs crossed at the ankle, shoulders hunched defensively as she rested her blind side near the wall, her single green-blue eye taking in everything at once. Her arms were crossed, one hand holding a clean black hoodie, fingers digging into outdoor tanned skin, fingernails making half moon impressions when she released one arm to grab her vibrating phone. She smiled and typed one-handed for a few minutes before she put her phone back, pulling her jacket back on in the process. Muffet slumped a few chairs away from Sans and Grillby, her head resting on the wall behind her, arms dangling limply as her eyes closed. She let out a long breath before opening her eyes once more and cracked her neck then her spine, the sound deafening in the silent room.

“Alph and Flowey will be here soon,” Undyne said, voice hoarse and soft. Muffet grunted in response, standing as she bent at the waist, stretching out her tensed limps. Sans nodded sleepily, not trusting anything long enough to give into his body’s plea for sleep as Grillby tightened his hold. He gasped in surprise at the crack it produced and Grillby loosened his grip, leaning his head back and signing, amber eyes alight with fresh worry,

 _Are you okay?! What happened?_ Sans chuckled and pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek before he signed back,

 _I’m fine. You just cracked my spine and drove the air out of me, sweetheart. I’m fine._ Grillby stared at him for a few minutes longer, eyes searching his for any signs of pain but Sans simply gave him a sleepy dog smile and small yawn before burrowing into his neck and mouthed against the soft skin there,

“I love you, baby.” Grillby tucked his face beside Sans’ neck and pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder, writing on his chest with a finger,

_I love you too, sweetheart._

_-_-_-_

When Frisk woke up, it wasn’t with a churning stomach and suffocating heat raging throughout their body. Yes, their head was throbbing slightly, and there was still some of the heat from before, it was more of a warmth than a roasting fire. The sound of staccato beeping, the rhythmic sound almost annoying as it was strangely soothing and the soft vibration of something hitting the bed, muffled- They opened their eyes slowly, taking in the room around them. It was still white, but the lights were dim and there was an open window letting in fresh, cool air. At the foot of the bed was Fuku, the puppy’s side wrapped and her tail hitting the bed softly as it wagged, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she saw Frisk was awake. Frisk smiled, throat too dry to speak, and slowly pulled themselves upwards so they could pet the puppy. Fuku crawled forward some so Frisk wouldn’t have to move as far, and they saw why a moment later; an IV line stuck out of their noninjured hand, limiting their movement to about two feet forwards or else risk ripping out the needle. The other hand was set in a brace and felt cool compared to the rest of their body.

“Hmn… What?” Frisk startled when a low voice, rough with sleep that made it sound like it were like whiskey and thunder -- rich and rumbling -- came from their left. Their smile grew.

“Fire uncle!” They rasped and Grillby stared at Frisk for a full minute before they were being pulled into a broad chest, face smooshed into the muscle as strong arms wrapped around their back gently, almost lifting them off the bed.

“Frisk, oh you’re awake! How do you feel? Need some water? Are you feeling alright?” That woke Sans up, seeing as he was without his furnace and the cool gust the blew into the room suddenly made him shudder. He looked around the room for a moment, tensed and confused before he too was hugging Frisk, worming his way into the hug.

“Oh my god, sweetpea! You’re okay! Oh thank god, we were so worried when Chara woke up but you didn’t- Do you need any water? Hungry? Want me to call Toriel and the others?” Frisk shook their head after a moment, though immediately regretted it. And then they noticed that both their uncles were whispering, either keeping in mind the hour or Frisk’s headache -- though they assumed their uncles were guessing they would have a lingering headache from before, Frisk wasn’t entirely sure but appreciated the gesture nonetheless.

“Water would be nice… What time is it?” They asked as Grillby released them from his hug, though Sans sat on the bed when they tugged his arms and settled against the pillows, half laying on his chest. Sans chuckled at their antics before he answered,

“You’re awfully chatty today, sweetpea, but it’s nice to hear you talk again. Go ahead and sign if you get tired, okay?” Frisk nodded, feeling a little tired from speaking and their throat was starting to hurt. They asked again though,

“What time is it? What happened?” Grillby appeared at that moment and sat in a chair beside the bed, handing Frisk their water, a light green bendy straw in the cup as well. As they sipped, Sans explained,

“Well, it’s currently four in the morning. You and Chara have been here since yesterday morning. James took good care of you both, just like he said. Chara woke up late last night for a little while before they went back to sleep, and everyone is taking shifts camping out here. Grillby and I took last nights, after visiting hours, and Toriel and Asgore would have been here too but they were here the minute we got word you two were allowed to see people and didn’t sleep or leave until Chara woke up. Paps and Undyne managed to convince them to leave.” Frisk nodded as Grillby continued,

“Everyone will be here when visiting hours start in about,” he paused, checking his phone, “Five hours. How’d you feel, sweetpea?” Frisk shrugged and gestured to their head, signing as they drank, Sans holding the cup for them,

 _My head still hurts a little, and I’m still kinda hot but not like before when it hurt. How’s Chara?_ Sans smiled and pulled Frisk a little closer to his cool body and signed back,

_They’re fine, or as fine as one can be, really. James started them back on their medicine and they’re not at risk for anything, but he wants to keep a close eye on the both of you just in case anything happens._

Most people would have seen it strange or cruel to be so blatant with a child but Sans would never treat Frisk and Chara with anything less than the respect they deserved and if that meant being frank with them and treating them as adults as well as children, then so be it. Besides, with what both twins had been through and survived, Sans knew they weren’t just children with trauma. They were survivors and they could handle it. If they couldn’t, they would have told him, or Frisk would have phrased the question differently, instead asking how Chara’s injuries were, or something along those lines. Frisk worried constantly over their twin, just as Chara worried over them. There was no point hiding the truth. Children, teens, they could handle more than people gave them credit for.

“Chara woke up and wouldn’t go back to sleep until everyone promised that you were going to be fine,” Grillby added softly. Frisk looked at their uncle in slight confusion and he continued,

“They wouldn’t stop asking about you, which I understand. Chara was worried that this was a dream and that they’d wake up… Back there.” He stopped for a minute, fists shaking before Frisk smiled and covered one of his large hands with their own.

“I’m okay, Fire Uncle. Scared and hurt and a little angry but I’m alive.” They smiled and shrugged. “I’ll be okay. Chara will be too, and we’ll heal. We didn’t think we’d ever get out of there, in the past, before you all found us. But, then we did. And you all kept your promise; you came and found us. You got us back. We’ll hurt, and then we’ll heal. It’s no one’s fault.” Frisk took another drink of water, missing the look Sans and Grillby gave each other.

“Frisk, baby bones, how did you get to be so wise?” They giggled, still a light, happy sound and said,

“Cause I have a smart family.” A shadow passed over their face as they asked,

“What happened to Uncle G and Vera? Are they okay?” Grillby let out a breath and nodded, slow. Sans answered instead.

“G is going to be alright, and Vera got out a few days ago. She’s taking off work, tibia honest, I don’t blame her…” Sans trailed off, lost in thought. Grillby nudged him and Sans shook his head.

“Well, anyways, it’s almost Thanksgiving and it’s also almost time for baby bones to go back to bed.” Frisk yawned despite themselves and pouted, their grey-blue eyes reflecting a playful plead to stay up later and their actual need to sleep some more.

“How about I tell you a story?” Sans said, lowering his voice further as Grillby stood and pressed a kiss to Frisk’s temple, saying,

“I’m going to check on Chara.” and he moved, a soundless form in the dim room marked only by the slightly darker area that showed he was standing there, before he was sitting by the bed. After a few moments, soft singing reached Frisk’s ears as Sans launched into his story.

“Once, there was a fluffy bunny. Fluffy bunny loved to play with his brother, and Hops loved to play hide and seek. ‘I will go and hide from Fluffy Bunny so he will have to come and find me! He loves to play hide and seek, just like me!’ So off Hops went.”

Softly, Frisk could hear, underlaying Sans’ speech, Grillby singing,

“Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,smiles await you when you rise. Sleep, sweetheart, do not cry, and I will sing a lullaby. Cares you know not, therefore sleep, while over you a watch I'll keep. Sleep, sweetheart, do not cry, and I will sing a lullaby.”

Sans continued,

“Fluffy Bunny searched high, and Fluffy Bunny searched low. Fluffy Bunny searched all over the burrow, and all through the woods, up the stream and down. He asked all his friends if they had seen Hops, but no one could tell him where his baby brother was. The day was starting to end, the sun setting, but Fluffy Bunny couldn’t find his brother. ‘Oh no!’ he cried. ‘I cannot find my baby brother! What am I going to do?’ Then, Fluffy Bunny got an idea and he went all the way to the tallest hill and called out to the stars,

‘Have you see my baby brother, Hops? Have you seen where he is hiding?’ And the stars said to him, ‘Of course we’ve seen Hops! He is hiding under the old oak tree with the old fox, your friend, Mrs. Red.’ and so off Fluffy Bunny went. When he found the old oak tree and Mrs. Red, the old fox, she was watching his baby brother sleep under her tail. She looked at him and smiled, and said,

‘Come and sleep, Fluffy Bunny. The time for games has come to an end for today. It is time for baby bunnies to get to sleep and play hide and seek in the morning.’ And Fluffy Bunny gave a big yawn before he hopped under his old friend’s tail, curling up beside his brother and said, softly,

‘I love playing hide and seek.’ and then he fell asleep.” Frisk yawned widely and though their eyes had begun to droop, they still refused to sleep. Sans hummed for a few moments before he asked,

“Want me to sing you to sleep? I remember there’s one Grillby would sing to you two when you were pretty young. I’m not as good a singer as him or Papyrus or really any of your aunts and uncles, but I’m okay.” Frisk nodded and signed, yawning,

 _I like your singing voice. It’s low and soothing._ Sans blushed slightly and chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“All right, Frisk, you asked for it.” He took a deep breath before he started,

“Go to sleep my baby bones, close your pretty eyes. Angels up above you, watching very closely from the skies, great big moon is shining, stars begin to peep. Time for little pickaninnies to go to sleep.” Frisk was asleep before he hit the last verse, curled against his chest.

“Heh, sleep well kiddo.” He pressed a soft kiss to their temple and settled in for a long five hours.

Sans woke up to the smell of bitter coffee under his nose and the hinted tang of ketchup. He perked up instantly and swiped the cup, taking a long drink and sighing in contentment as the dull throb of adrenaline crash, sleep deprivation and general lack of decent caffeine faded marginally. He smiled at his brother and Papyrus raised his own cup in a silent toast.

 _Where’d you get the decent coffee?_ Sans signed and Papyrus answered with a slight smile,

 _I went to Starbucks. Imagine their surprise when I bring out a bottle of ketchup and pour it into the cup soon as they give me the coffee. Priceless_. Sans chuckled and carefully extracted his body from Frisk’s death grip, signing back,

_When did you get here? Where’s everyone else?_

_I’ve been here for about four minutes, Toriel and Asgore are talking to James in the hallway, G and Ro are waiting with Mettaton, Muffet and Flowey. Alphys managed to get Undyne to stay home and shower and get a decent night’s sleep, though I suspect that they’ll be here within the next hour. Vera is here as well. She burst into tears when she saw the twins, then ran out of the room, apparently. Grillby went after her; I passed them on the way in. She looked really upset, too._

“What?!” Sans hissed, mindful to keep his voice down at the last second, not wanting to wake either twin. He could feel his gut churning, knotting itself and threatening to revolt against the coffee already settling there. Papyrus’ eyes were suddenly in front of his, light amber and dark chocolate brown staring into cyan-sky blue and warm brown, the former set in certainty and undermined by unease as the latter telegraphed fear and uncertainty.

“Sans, calm down. Even if what we think is true happens to be true, it doesn’t mean she’s entirely bad. She could be like us; there might be nowhere else for her to go. Remember? Even the worst people can change, if they just try. There’s no way to be sure, anyways. She’s been moved to a secure location, both for protection and surveillance. She’s done nothing that we know of, and if we accuse her and we’re wrong, then we’re paranoid assholes. Step back from the situation, Sans. Observe it from a distance. You and Grillby need to take a break, seriously we all do. There’s no point in trying to worry yourself sick over maybes and what ifs. Everything is okay right now. We’ll deal with tomorrow as it comes.” Papyrus said softly, wrapping his older brother in a comforting, warm hug. Sans saved his coffee, one arm going over Papyrus’ shoulder while the other bunched in his shirt.

“How’d you get so good at this?” Sans asked, chuckling humorlessly. Papyrus snorted,

“I have you as a brother. Someone has to take care of your lazy bones.” Then his face turned serious and he pulled away enough to look Sans in the eyes.

“But honestly, brother, don’t worry so much. If it turns out we were right, well we’ll take care of it as it comes. If we were wrong, well it seems we have a hardy intern who could become a pretty kick ass agent. I’ll see if there’s anything I can get. You know people open up to me, playing innocent works pretty well to my advantage.” Sans sighed and tugged his brother back in for a hug.

“You are innocent, Pappers. You always will be my innocent younger brother…” Sans trailed off, finally falling asleep. Papyrus chuckled, gathering his brother into his arms and holding him to his chest in a hug and carrying him.

“You’ll always be my lazy bones, badass big brother, Sans.” Papyrus sighed, readjusting his hold on his brother just as Frisk and Chara woke up yawning and blinking, the door opening at the same time. Muffet, Roman, Asgore, Toriel, Asriel, Mettaton Vera, Grillby and G came flooding in, James coming in after them.

“Oh, my children!” Toriel cried, looking torn between how she was supposed to hold both teens at once. In the end, Asgore went to Frisk and Toriel went to Chara, both parents cuddling their children best they could around the wires before they switched places. G looked slightly amused from his spot in his wheelchair, Kitty purring loudly on his lap as Roman stood beside his brother, smiling. Asriel went to Chara’s bed immediately, sitting on the opposite side of the bed from Asgore, waiting semi-patiently for his turn to hug the teen. Mettaton went to Frisk’s bed as Muffet waited patiently for Toriel and Asgore to stop smothering their children with love and hugs. Vera hung back, wiping tear tracks from her cheeks as she smiled. James watched beside Grillby, slightly bemused but looking relieved nonetheless.

“Alright, I’m glad that everything worked out in the end. Chara, Frisk, how are you feeling?” The doctor asked, smiling gently. Frisk managed to extract themself from Toriel long enough to grab their cup of water and take a long sip before saying softly, voice still a little hoarse,

“I’m kinda warm, and my head hurts still. But my belly doesn’t hurt much anymore, and I’m kinda hungry…” They trailed off to a yawn and James nodded.

“Well that’s a definite good sign. Your Granny Lana and Great-Granda will be here in a few hours to see you two as well if you’re up to it, and Undyne and Alphys. We’ll do a check up once you two start to wake up and everyone gets over their happiness at having you two back, or it at least tones down.” James said with a pointed look towards Toriel and Asgore, though everyone knew he was just as happy to have the twins back, safe and sound.

“How about you, Chara? How’re you feeling?” James asked and Chara wriggled free of Asgore’s arms long enough to answer.

“A little dizzy, and I have a headache still but it’s not bad. I’m still kind of hot but it’s not like I’m on fire now. Uhmn, it’s a little hard to focus, like my brains all muggy but I’m really hungry. Can we have some chocolate?” They asked and Asgore laughed, a rich, deep baritone that had been sorely missed.

“Once you two are discharged, yes.” he winked and Chara grinned manically, clapping excitedly. Grillby chuckled, feeling some more stress slide off his shoulders before he noticed Sans asleep in Papyrus’ arms.

“I’ll take Sans, Pap. We should get going home soon anyways. I’ll start to shut down soon if I don’t get any real shut eye.” Papyrus nodded as Frisk and Chara noticed that G was in the room and in a wheelchair and started peppering him with questions. G laughed as he answered them,

“Well, you’d think that my physical therapy is going to try and keep me in this damn chair for the rest of my life, though my nurse is a slave driver, she’s pretty nice otherwise. As for my eye, I can kind of see out of it, vision comes and goes honestly. And hey, I’m gonna have some pretty cool scars when all this is over.” Roman rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as he shook his head.

“Some days I worry over your sanity and others I worry over mine, Gerard.” G rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“As long as I’m here and I can’t eat gummy bears, I’m going to be annoying so get used to it, bro. At least they let me keep Kitty.” G sighed, a slightly bitter smile on his face before he shook his head and gave a real smile.

“Enough about me! How’s Fuku feeling there, Frisk? I’m a little surprised she hasn’t jumped up and coated your face in slobber. Nearly drowned me when I saw her.” Chara laughed harder as Grillby walked over and pressed a kiss to their temple, shifting his hold on Sans until he was carrying him bridal style, then went over to Frisk and pressed another kiss to their temple before he said,

“I’m taking Sans home, but we’ll be sure to visit soon as we can, alright? And you all are welcome over any time after two days of rest for us, okay?” A few nods of assent and a stern look from Papyrus that translated to :Go home and sleep: had Grillby smiling softly before he turned and nodded to James and left, back now ramrod straight. It wasn’t until he made it to the parking lot, placing Sans in the passenger seat and turning on the car that he relaxed marginally. When he pulled into the driveway and closed the garage behind him, had Sans in his arms and the dogs curled up on their beds after jumping around his legs did he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. And when CB and Callhaen were asleep on their beds by the fireplace, well fed, a roaring fire in the hearth behind the gate to keep any embers from popping out into the rest of the room, Grillby laying on the couch with Sans and a blanket over top did he fully relax. He closed his eyes, glasses resting on the couch arm above their heads and for the first time in two weeks managed to fall asleep without nightmares or dreams.

_-_-_

Sans’ breath came in harsh pants, long streams of air that turned to off-white clouds the second his hot breath left his mouth. He had been following Grillby’s trail for the past thirty minutes, calling out for his boyfriend to answer him.

“GRILLBY!” he shouted, voice cracking from the cold, and faintly, he could hear Papyrus and G calling for the man as well. Then, there was frantic barking coming from the direction of the lake- Sans stopped for a second, his eyes going wide as the paper in his pocket felt like a million tons, his heart plummeting down to his shoes as his brain stopped working for a full minute. He wasn’t even aware that he was sprinting, uncaring of the thick snow drifts, the wind clawing it’s way down his throat and ripping away his voice in cracks as he screamed. Sans wasn’t even aware of where he was until he saw the small lab puppy, snow sticking to his pelt, sopping wet, half a body dragged out from the large, dark hole in the ice, sodding wet, _sliding back in-_

“SANS!” He didn’t hear the rest of the call, only garbled words as he sprinted out on the ice, uncaring of the slides as his feet slipped a few times. He managed to get his feet underneath him and actually slide to the other man, falling to his knees, pulling Grillby’s limp, blue tinged hands into his own gloved ones. He could hear Papyrus screaming, begging for him to come back to shore but he didn’t understand why; his _BEST FRIEND AND BOYFRIEND_ was in the water, sliding back in, he was going to drown, he was unconscious, he was going to die, _he was going to die_ \- A sudden cracking of the ice brought him back to reality. He had literally cracked the ice and was going to be sucked down with Grillby. He tightened his hold and managed to pull most of Grillby’s body out of the frigid water, eliciting a small, wet gasp from the man and a soft moan before the ice was cracking once more and they were going to die, holy shit they were going to die…

The ice cracked and he was sucked in the black inky murk. There was no Grillby, there was no light from the weak sun, simply air bubbles streaming from his mouth and a million ton note in the pocket that simply said I’m sorry I did this to you, but it wasn’t in Grillby’s half cursive half print writing, it was in that coded language Gaster wrote in- The inky murk adopted a thicker texture, sliding into his mouth and nose, choking him, making him want to scream and claw out his own eyes as wet, hothothothot tears cut streams through the goop. He couldn’t breathehecouldn’tbreathe _hecouldn’tbreathe_ -

“Sans?” The soft voice, heavy and rough from sleep rolled through the thick goop and Sans sat up with a gasp, shoulders shaking as his hands tightened around thick muscles, tears streaming down his face as the inky depths disappeared, replaced with the couch and the sleepy, but worried, expression on Grillby’s face. He sat up slowly, keeping his hands to himself until the Scott was half leaned against the arm of the couch, staring up at Sans as he shook, face turned away.

“Sans, can I touch you?” He nodded and Grillby slowly brought his hands up and lightly touched his cheeks, brushing away tears gently as he pulled Sans’ face around to look at him full on. He didn’t ask anything else, simply maneuvered them so Grillby was able to carry Sans in his arms like a child and walked them both upstairs to the bedroom, where he helped Sans get changed for bed before pulling on his own pajamas and brushing his teeth. After Sans drank at least two glasses of water and was sitting in the bed, Grillby joined him and wrapped his arms around him. Sans situated them so he was straddling his hips, laying across Grillby’s chest, ear pressed against his chest. Grillby brought both arms around his waist underneath the covers, holding his smaller boyfriend gently, leaving him plenty of room to wriggle away if he felt too trapped or panicked.

“What happened?” Grillby asked softly and Sans gulped, taking a few deep breaths before he answered,

“I… I had a nightmare about the time Callhaen fell into the lake as a puppy and you had to go in and get him and you… You tried to… To drown yourself but stopped and when you were too weak to get all the way out, you passed out on the ice and I had to race out to get you but then I fell in and then I was floating in this dark, sickly goop and it was drowning me, it was alive, it was going to kill me…. And… And…” Sans broke off, shaking and sobbing, gasping for air as he shuddered. Grillby pulled Sans close as he possibly could, plastering the man to his body and curling his body around Sans’ best he could without changing their position. One hand ran soothingly up and down Sans’ back as the other moved to rub small circles at the base of his skull.

“Ssshh, it’s okay, I’m right here now Sans… I’m right here. No need to be afraid, I’m right here. Ssshhh, it’s okay sans. I’m here. I’m here, I swear. I’m not going anywhere. There’s nothing that can hurt you, I promise, not while you’re in my arms. I promise. There’s nothing that can get you here. Ssshhh, it’s okay, I got you. I got you.” He whispered, simply allowing Sans to cry and let out all his pent up emotions. Finally, after long minutes of shuddering breath and body wrenching sobs, Sans calmed down and Grillby pressed a soft kiss to his salty, slightly chapped lips. One kiss quickly turned to five, which progressed until it was a heated, desperate bid from Sans to keep kissing until he was light headed and above to pass out, even breathing through his nose. Grillby finally pulled away, catching his breath but he stared up at Sans, amber eyes pools of liquid golden love, a low burning fire that seemed to spread to the rest of his body. His hands were like fire across Sans’ back, even through his shirt.

“I love you, baby, Grillby, I love you so so so so so much-” Sans cut himself off with another set of kisses, exploring every nook and cranny of Grillby’s mouth, but this time it was slower, more languid and smooth. Grillby gave a low rumble in his chest when Sans’ tongue rubbed his palate, tickling him slightly before he started to explore Sans’ mouth, exploring every dip, every curve and edge. Finally, they pulled away, a slight string of saliva connecting them before Sans leaned in for more, but this time chaste, kisses. They were sweet, light as a snowflake landing on an eyelash of an unsuspecting person. Grillby hummed and ran his hands gently across Sans’ back, pressing his own sweet, chaste kisses to his lips, cheeks, nose and eyes, copying Sans in some ways, before he pulled away to yawn.

“Okay, we need sleep, darling.” Sans nodded, wordless, before he pressed one final kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. Grillby smiled, eyes half lidded, a drowsy, content expression taking over as his body finally relaxed, his ‘Soldier Mode’ finally behind him.

“Get some sleep, babe. I’m not too tired yet, but with all the warmth I’m surrounded by, I’m sure the police will come and arrest me for being a person of intero-rest.” Grillby chortled, a soft giggle escaping a gaping yawn the next minute until he finally close his eyes and drifted off. Sans smiled and pressed one last sweet kiss to Grillby’s brow before he settled against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, the steady ‘ _tha-thump-tha-thump-tha-thump-tha-thump_ ’ lulling him to the point of contentment but not quite sleep. He stared out the window, watching the setting sun.

‘ _We have the twins back. But why do I feel like this isn’t over yet? Like there’s something else coming?_ ’ He sighed and yawned, though it wasn’t until two hours later, when his eyes finally refused to stay open a moment longer and his train of thought was running in aimless, repeating tracks did Sans give into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary:  
> -Chara wakes up in a bed shackled to the bed post with a high fever before GD comes and moves them to Gasters main lab/operating room and straps them onto an operating table before commotion -- gunshots and screams-- draw him outside and he leaves Chara on the table  
> -Chara believes they are dying and thus have started to hallucinate (they're not) when they hear a dog scratching and barking at the door and then see Grillby not even a minute later break the door down by slamming his body weight into it; as it's not Gaster's main lab, or The Core, the doors are far weaker and can be broken if violent force is applied  
> -Grillby frees Chara and then holds them in his arms as he shoots people and sets fire to the building, singing them to sleep with a lullaby. Chara sees the stars before they fall unconscious  
> -Pans over to two hours previous at Under Tale's Undisclosed Location where Sans wakes up against Grillby, which surprises him as six hours prior, he and Grillby fought. Papyrus separated them, and actually slapped Sans as he had fallen a little too far into his old personality from before he met Grillby, before Papyrus forced Sans to shower, eat and drink, then nap --> Sans woke up on Grillby, who wakes up  
> -Sans' emotional wall breaks down and he breaks down emotionally for a few minutes, apologizing, Grillby doing the same. After about ten minutes of them crying, apologizing to each other and letting their stress of the past two weeks go, they hear Flowey start to swear excitedly from the next room over  
> -Flowey found Chara and Frisk; Grillby goes with Mettaton, Muffet, Undyne, Sans and Papyrus to bring back Frisk and Chara and they use the dogs to scent them out.  
> -They destroy the solar panels outside the facility and the main outdoor generator, which gives Papyrus and Undyne time to dispatch the guards at the front doors and hide the bodies  
> -Mettaton and Muffet go one way, Undyne and Papyrus stay outside to pick anyone else off, and Sans and Grillby take the dogs down another way where they split up.  
> -Sans pretends to be a man named 'Courier Font' and tricks another Font into leading him and CB to Frisk before tricking her again into handing over the key card to the medical wing, one of the few rooms that actually has a key card, and then scares her off with vague threats of her going to The Core.  
> -Sans grabs Frisk and they make it back to the cars, texting the others to meet him there; once there, everyone but Grillby is there. He had gone back to be sure he wasn't followed and that the blaze set correctly, though Undyne had called the fire department annoymously about the fire as a "concerned citizen", he was shot and sliced in the arm. Muffet takes the bullet out and binds both wounds, then she and Mettaton drive the two cars to Boulder General hospital  
> -After calling Toriel and James -- the latter still working at the hospital--, they arrive, Undyne and Papyrus sprinting inside carrying Frisk and Chara as Muffet and Mettaton follow and Grillby and Sans bring up the rear after checking on the dogs in the back of Mettaton and Undyne's car -- they were fast asleep  
> -A nurse stitches Grillby's wounds closed, James takes Chara and Frisk to be treated and the others settle in for a long wait  
> -Jump to the next day and a half, Frisk wakes up at four in the morning and questions what happened, and Sans and Grillby explain that they were working in shifts to watch the twins, and that the others would be there at nine. Sans tells Frisk about what happened, vaugely, and afterwards, then that Chara woke first earlier the previous day and that they would both be alright --> He told them a bed time story and sang a lullaby after the hug fest and Grillby sang to Chara, who was restless in the other bed across the room.  
> -Sans wakes up, crushed in Frisk's hug, though they're still asleep, and talks to Papyrus about their suspion of Vera, but decide not to act yet until they know more, Sans falls asleep after the conversation and extracting himself from Frisk's death grip  
> -Grillby takes Sans home, feeds the dogs, then falls asleep on the couch with Sans  
> -Sans has a nightmare about Grillby's attempted drowning in a frozen river when he had to go in and save puppy Callhaen, decided he wanted to live and wound up half on the ice, half in water, unconscious. G and Papyrus are with him but the pair fall through the ice and then Sans felt he was drowning in black goop--> he wakes up in Grillby's arms on the couch  
> -After getting them ready for bed, Grillby asks Sans what the nightmare was about and comforts him  
> -They slowly make out until Grillby falls asleep and Sans stares out the window, wondering if something else is going to happen soon, though he falls asleep two hours later when his train of thought won't stop circling and derailing.


	14. What's Been Going On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember, the past tense of REGRET is INDESICION and the future is what you make of it. Though your supplies are limited. - Nightvale Radio, Cecil Baldwin and Desert Bluffs Radio, Kevin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!!!!! GUYS THANK YOU FOR THE COMMENTS, KUDOS AND BOOKMARKS!!!! I love each and every one, trust me. It's really been making my month and seeing as I've been sick, AGAIN, they've been helping me find Determination to write this chapter. ON THAT NOTE, if you haven't already, GOGOGOGOGOGO CHECK OUT HUMANOIDTALE BY MENTALWEIRDO356 IT IS AMAZING AND I ADORE IT, HOLY HELL. GO AND CHECK THAT OUT NOW, THEN COME BACK AND READ THIS. THEY INSPIRED THE ENDING OF THE CHAPTER AND INSPIRED ME TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT SOON AS I DID.  
> Okay, author shoutouts aside, I have upheld my promise. This chapter is nothing but fluff and joy and happiness. Okay, so maybe a little bit of pain, but not enough to get a summary at the end, though here is the TRIGGER WARNING: MENTAL MANIPULATION AND MINOR PANIC ATTACKS.  
> There you go. There's no real description, it's just some minor backstory from an OC who has a panic attack and then it's resolved. There is no need for an end summary but if you are bothered by the trigger and want an end summary, tell me in the comments and I will be sure to add it soon as possible! On that note, my work is self beta'd as I have no beta at all, so if you see any spelling, grammar, plot or character mistakes, tell me in a comment and I will be sure to fix it soon as possible!! Also, any and all hate comments will be incerated with the flames they generate. I will not tolerate hate fueled or nasty comments about my own or my friends writing (shout out to those of my friend who've gotten hate comments). If you don't like a fandom, ship, etc. there is no need to write a hate comment. IGNORE IT. IT IS DOING LITERALLY NOTHING TO YOU. By reading the fic, or going into the fandom just to be an asshole, you are causing the harm to yourself and by leaving hate comments, you are hurting the creator/fan. JUST. DON'T. AT ALL.  
> Alright, that's enough from me! On with the story!  
> No, wait, I lied.  
> DISCLAIMER!!! I OWN NOTHING!! UNDERTALE IS OWNED BY TOBY FOX!! I OWN NOTHING, aside from the plot of this fic and the OC's, I OWN NOTHING!!!!  
> Okay, now on with the story!!  
> Hope yu enjoy and that all is well!
> 
> -RR

There was a soft creaking of a chair, muffled in snow. Breath came out in long, grey streams, heated air turning visible soon as it was exhaled, looking like pseudo-smoke from a cigarette. Laying like a blanket across his lap was Sans, bundled up in a blanket as he drank steaming tea, the warm, spicy jolt of cinnamon warming him to his bones. In front of them, a fire roared in its pit, the heady smell of pine and oak -- tangy and sweet, almost like citrus and syrup were burning instead -- added to the light smell of smoke in the air.

“You know, I would have asked if you quit, but then I remember that you did. Mind if I join you, Grillby?” G’s voice startled Grillby out of his thought process. He nodded, smiling as Roman and G came out from the screen porch, taking seats on either side of the pair. G winced slightly as he settled down, Kitty a near permanent fixture on his neck, bundled up tight against the bitter cold as Roman draped another blanket around his older brother and handed him a steaming mug of tea. After he was sure G was comfortable, Roman pulled his own blanket around himself and settled down in his chair with his own mug.

“I thought you just said ‘Mind if _I_ join you’.” Grillby groused teasingly, amber eyes watching G in worry. The man smirked and rolled his eyes, the vivid green a little duller but, according to the man, still fully functional, though his leg and side had been giving him trouble since he started PT.

“Grillbz, Ro has been a constant fixture since I got out. Did you really expect to see me without him?” G asked before taking a judgemental sip of his tea, wincing at the heat but refusing to break eye contact with the other man. Grillby snorted, careful to keep Sans from falling off his lap in his precarious position; he was wrapped almost burrito style in the blanket-- another blanket around Grillby’s shoulders-- plus the warm, thick hoodie Toriel and Asgore had gotten him for his birthday almost a month ago, and his body was tucked against Grillby’s chest, upper body leaned against Grillby’s right arm, snow settling on his eyelashes occasionally, legs thrown over Grillby’s and tucked tightly within the confines of the blanket before they went over the arm of the large, comfortable outdoor chair and Grillby’s arm went overtop.

“No, I didn’t expect you to be without your brother. I would have worried that something happened otherwise.” Grillby said with a soft sigh before he used his free arm, first transitioning his mug to his other hand, to pull Sans a little closer and gently brush away the soft flurries that had landed on his cheeks. The snow was barely two inches deep but it had only started an hour ago, just after Sans and Grillby decided to escape the noise and excitement for some quiet time together, as much as they loved their family. The flakes were falling slowly, in dizzying spirals and pirouettes before they fell, silently, to the ground in a growing blanket, or on one of the groups faces, hoods or blankets, or melted away from the heat of the fire.

“What are you two doing out here, anyways? And sitting in iron chairs? I mean, yeah, they’re comfy but jesus man, it’s snowing.” Gerard exclaimed, tugging his blanket a little tighter. Grillby rolled his eyes and snorted, taking another sip of his coffee.

“I could ask the same of you two.” Grillby paused before he looked down at Sans’ sleeping face, peaceful and still for once, soft snores sending streams of short grey clouds up into the air. He smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead, making Sans sigh in his sleep and shift in his burrito a few times before settling back down again.

“We both needed some space from family, honestly. I mean, I love them. But it’s just a little much with the noise and outside it’s cold and quiet.” G nodded and Roman hummed before G added,

"I know what you mean.”

Grillby hummed and a serene peace fell over the men. There was nothing needed to fill the quiet, rare moment of genuine calm. Sans’ soft snores and the occasional crack of the fire, the soft shifting of a body to get more comfortable in the contradicting temperature’s, and quiet slurps of tea filled the small bubble. Grillby looked into the bright red and gold flames, then over and through them towards the woods. They were dark and imposing but also very beautiful, much like Sans-

“I can almost hear the wax poetry.” Roman said with a slight smirk and G snorted with laughter as Grillby’s cheeks went red.

“S-shut up, Roman! Like you could do better-” Grillby cut himself off immediately, seeing the challenging glint in the artist’s eye as G began to snicker.

“Oh shit, now you’ve done it. Don’t challenge my baby bro when it comes to art, Grillby. You should know this by now.” Roman laughed and shook his head, but that challenging smug look on his face wasn’t going away, teasing light sparking in his bright green eyes.

“Now now, Gerard, no need to scare him. Well, how about it, Grillby? Mind waxing poetical about our lovely Sans?” Grillby growled but he knew the other two were just winding him up, trying to get him to react. Instead of blushing harder or telling them both to sod off, like he normally would have, then the three of them laughing about it second later, he decided to do something a little different. He stared down at Sans’ sleeping face and smiled, feeling something warm, almost choking him with emotion, bloom in his chest and spread through his body, warming him more than any fire.

“I could look at you for days and keep seeing new things; a deeper shade of blue to your eye, another glint of gold to the other. A different tilt of your rose thorn chapped lips, though they are sweeter than any flower, better than any sweet. Your voice, the words that spillover send shivers down my back, and I want to never speak again just so I can hear you. Your voice, like sweet, dark honey, words rolling or chopped off in places your tongue just doesn’t feel like completing them. I could listen to you talk for hours, days, months, just so long as it was you. You… You’re like the rarest of stones, or the deepest forest. So dark, so imposing but gentle and kind… You make me want to know more, and just when I think I know something else, I learn I was wrong. When I think I know everything there is to know about you, about your voice, your laugh, your ticks and your body, your mind or your heart, you prove me wrong.” he paused for a moment, simply staring at Sans, feeling that indescribable emotion settle over him and he was sure if he could glow, he would be. He continued, softly brushing snowflakes off his cheeks, calloused pads of his thumbs barely touching Sans’ skin,

“The snow resting on your eyelashes, on the tip of your nose refuse to melt, like they’re afraid of becoming a stain to your perfect dark skin. I can map every scar, every line that every muscle or layer of fat or bone follows, but there’s so much I can’t map. Your amazing, wondrous mind, always thinking, always making me laugh or smile, always moving, moving, moving… But when you stop, you seem to make the rest of the world stop too. There’s something about you that makes time want to reverse itself, just for you. The world would tilt its own axis for you, spinning on your fixed point. But I guess that’s no surprise, because you are my world. I would shout it, but then I might deafen your eardrums.” he paused to chuckle, tugging Sans closer. “I love you, Sans. I love your every scar, every mental note, every blink and breath. I love everything good, so bright and genuine and I love everything bad, all the dark recesses you refuse to let anyone else see… You’re perfect the way you are. You’re my Sans, and I’m yours, for however long you’ll keep this broken, sentimental fool with you.”

Grillby’s voice didn’t rise above a soft conversation, voice dipping and lulling in certain points, filled with emotions that neither G nor Roman could place but G could only smile in a weary, time-worn way that the broken and mended by time understood as Roman simply smiled, sentimental and small. Silence fell for a few long minutes after Grillby stopped talking before he seemed to remember that there were two other people there with him.

“T-There, was that good enough?” He stammered, mentally cursing himself for the sudden wave of nerves. G simply sighed and scratched Kitty’s ears, that expression still written across his face, pulling his lips into a kind of half bitter, half fond smile, the light in his good eye far away, slightly glazed over as he thought back. Then, he snapped out of it and chuckled, nuding his brother’s leg with his snow covered boot.

“Damn bro, why don’t you wax poetical like Grillby? He’s damn good as slams. You should bring him along next time you go out to an open mic.” Roman huffed and nudged G’s foot away with his leg but not too hard, either used to his brothers' antics, uncaring of the insistent nudge against his leg, or both.

“I doubt Grillby likes speaking in front of a large group of strangers, Gerard. If you would like, though, the offer is up if you or Sans ever want to come to one. The cafe near the university has one every couple of weeks, some of my students go and they’re really quite good.” Grillby shrugged but he smiled, draining the last of his tea.

“I’ll think about it. It might be good for me, or at least, that’s what James is always saying. Trying to push me further out of my comfort zone each time I see the bastard.” G huffed a laugh and wriggled his eyebrows, smirking.

“Do I get a poem? I mean, I did save your ass a few times-”

“You kissed me two or three times, and then helped me out of awkward social situations by pretending to be Sans. How does that qualify as saving my ass?” Grillby retorted and G raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t think the first time was a single kiss there, Grillbz.”

“Brother, what did you do to Grillby?” Roman asked, voice strangely calm. Grillby blushed fire red to his ears as Gerard laughed, almost dislodging Kitty.

“Funny you should ask, bro! So, I went to the pub in Dover, the Gossiping River, remember that one? Yeah, well, there’s Grillby, Sans out in New York, slowly drinking some scotch mix or whatever else and some sleazebag trying to size him up. I don’t exactly remember if Grillby was completely sloshed or just really socially awkward at that stage but he was obviously telling the guy no, and River was there and they were about ready to break some arms and Mags, remember them? Yeah, they work full time as a veterinarian now, finally got enough money to get through school. Anyways, Mags is about to go and break them up because Grillby’s clearly uncomfortable. Well, I stand up and pop up between them and say, ‘Oh there you are babe!’ and what else is a guy supposed to do when his supposed boyfriend is being threatened by someone else?”

Roman’s eyes went wide and he groaned, “Please _please_ tell me you didn’t do something illegal…”

G scoffed, affronted that his brother would accuse him of such a thing, it seemed. “I am astounded at you, Roman! Have you such little faith in your dear older brother?”

“Considering our past and track record of illegal things, yes.” Roman deadpanned and G rolled his eyes and scoffed once more.

“Oh ye of little faith. Of course, I didn’t do anything illegal. I told the fucker to back off and that Grillby was my boyfriend, and when he didn’t believe me, I improvised.”

“Yeah, by shoving your tongue down my throat,” Grillby added.

G had the decency to blush before he added, “I apologized immediately afterwards, and I asked if you were okay with it! Jesus Christ, Grillby. Besides, you knew me, at least well enough to be comfortable with me in your personal space.”

G looked upset and more than a little guilty so Grillby sighed and took pity on the man; he knew how serious G took his friendship and respecting people’s boundaries. And it was true; he had signed quickly against Grillby’s stomach if he could kiss him and Grillby had nodded, more out of desperation to get the sleazebag away from him than anything else. And G had apologized immediately after, though Grillby could remember a brief joke made in passing one time when he, G, Papyrus and Sans had been hanging out and G joked that he could pretend to be Sans if Grillby were ever caught in a situation that needed him to and Sans wasn’t there. It proved to be needed sooner than any of them expected but still, afterwards, G and Grillby told Sans what happened and after some talking, the three agreed to their arrangement. As Grillby was so uncomfortable with strangers hitting on him, Gerard would act like Sans until they went away, keeping his touch strictly where he knew Grillby was fine, like basic PDA.

“I know, Gerard. I was just teasing you. You know I would tell you if I were ever uncomfortable. Plus, you have saved my ass two or three times from social situations, so I really do have to thank you.” G nodded and finished off his tea, grumbling.

Grillby chuckled and said, “I’ll go in and get us more tea if you two would like some more?” At the brothers’ nods, Grillby set down his mug, soft indents of snow forming around the mug as he stood slowly, arms holding Sans bridal style before he set him back down in the chair closest to the fire. After he was sure Sans would be comfortable, he gathered all three mugs and went back inside, the soft din of numerous people floating out.

As soon as the soft din of people talking was cut off by the door closing once more, G turned to Sans and asked, “So, how’d you like your boyfriend’s poetry session?”

Sans opened his eyes and yawned, weaseling his way out of the burrito blanket and situating himself a little better on the chair.

“Hey G, Ro. When did you two get here?” Roman sighed and leaned forward so his elbows were propped against his knees, his gaze level with Sans’.

“Sans. We all know that you were awake; you and G are the same. You never went to sleep. Why didn’t you just ‘wake up’ while you were in Grillby’s arms?” He asked and Sans shrugged.

“Habit, I guess. But I mean, I wasn’t planning on staying ‘asleep’ long, ya know? I meant to ‘wake up’ before you two came out, but it was so nice to be held in his arms and have him think that I was actually able to get a good night’s sleep, ya know? Or, at least a nap.” He shrugged, already missing Grillby’s stupidly warm body; his boyfriend was a small sun, and it was especially noticeable in the cold of the snow, though the blanket, hoodie and fire were nice.

“Hmn. Nightmares?” Sans shook his head and G’s eyebrows creased.

“.... Memories?” Roman asked, softer and Sans let out of long breath of air.

“Yeah…” he said, voice cracking slightly. “Just, ever since the labs two weeks ago, I haven’t had a good night’s sleep. I’m so terrified that something worse is going happen, and I don’t know what. I- We know Gaster. We all know he’s not going to stop with this. Frisk and Chara weren’t his main plan; if they had been, they’d have been at the Core, or somewhere with better protection. I think they were just collateral, something to sweeten his sick idea of a plan, a bonus. Fuck, I just know he’s after me and Pap. I can’t let that happen. I won’t let Gaster take Papyrus, I’d rather give myself to him to keep him from taking Pap. I just can’t let that happen.” he growled, body tensing under his wave of anger and protectiveness.

“So you haven’t been sleeping, and have adopted your old habit of pretending to sleep or maybe lightly sleeping just to keep Papyrus and Grillby from worrying over you constantly?” Roman asked gently and Sans nodded, running his hands through his hair as he relaxed.

“I know, it’s bad. I just… I just can’t sleep without those fucking night terrors and Grillbz needs all the sleep he can get, you know?” G sighed harshly through his nose and shook his head.

“Sans, you need to talk to Grillby about that. Or at least Papyrus. You know how much he worries over you. It’s only going to get worse without help, and I know sleep medication doesn’t work. But talking about it or writing it down will. How do you think I actually get any sleep? I talked to that lug over there, and when she was around, I talked to Ariel.” He paused before he started again, “Little bones, you gotta take better care of yourself. Grillby’s getting better at the whole PTSD and anxiety thing. You need to trust that he’ll be there too, when you wake up. We know you heard what he said.” Sans blushed violently and mumbled something under his breath.

“What was that, little bones?” G asked, voice almost uncharacteristically soft. Sans glanced behind them towards the door and said a little louder,

“I’m planning on keeping him around f-forever…” He didn’t get to say anything else because G was suddenly sweeping him out of his seat, blanket and all, squeezing him tightly in a sudden burst of energy and emotion.

“Holy fucking shit, Sans! Why didn’t you say so sooner?! Holy fuck, that’s amazing news, I can’t believe you didn’t tell me sooner- Wait, does Papy know? Did you pick one out yet? Do you know how you’re going to ask?!” He didn’t seem to feel his injuries then, completely ignoring the cane that fell with a soft plop into the snow beside his chair.

“Brother, you may want to set Sans down so he can talk, and I think you might be mildly suffocating him. Also, you’re still injured.” Roman said with a nervous chuckle and Gerard nodded, gently setting the smaller man back down to his chair; somehow Kitty had known her master’s excitement and jumped to Roman’s lap seconds before G sprang out of his chair. Sans, flustered, burrowed into his hood, pulling it low over his eyes as Gerard and Roman asked him questions, Roman picking up G’s cane and dusting off the flurries that landed on it.

“Do you know how you’re going to ask? Do you want any help picking a location?” Roman asked.

“Do you know when? Oh, do you have a ring yet? Or are you waiting? Is there anything you want to set up?” G peppered and Sans, finally emerging from his hood, blushing violently, snapped,

“Okay, okay, shut up already!” Both men stopped but they were smiling like they were proud parents or something. It was a little unsettling. Sans sighed and pulled the blanket closer to his shoulders as Kitty jumped to the ground and padded across the snow till she reached Sans’ chair and jumped into his lap, purring loudly as she curled into his lap. Sans explained as he began to pet the cat,

“I have it picked out, Pap helped me find the perfect one last month. No, I have no idea how I’m going to ask, or when. I have no idea how I’m supposed to ask the most perfect man ever to exist to marry me and it’s terrifying. What if I fuck up? What if he says no? What if he says I’m too broken-”

“Sans, stop, you’re going to hyperventilate. You heard what he said about you. The man waxed poetical over you, he said he’d stick around as long as you’d have him. I have literally never met a more lovestruck man. He’s known you for literally years and he hasn’t run yet. If anything, I think he falls more in love with you, and you him. You’re both broken and hurting in your own ways, but when you’re together, you’re both so happy. I don’t think I’ve seen a happier couple.” G explained.

“Well, you and Ariel,” Roman added but G waved him off.

“That was different. I knew her for about four years and married her. Yeah, she knew me, the _real me_ , but Sans and Grillby have been best friends since high school, then all through the years Grillbz was married, all the years he went through war, and Sans never stopped being there for him. I mean, it’s like a fucking fairytale.” Sans snorted, though the hopeless romantic in him, small and yearning as it was, fluttered at the thought.

“Right, a fairytale.” But a small smile was stretching over his lips. G shook his head and stood, stretching languidly, wincing as he pulled his side a little too far.

“Come on, we should head inside before they set the dogs out on us, or worse, Papyrus and Undyne with the twins. The rascals would never let us go.” Sans chuckled, scooping Kitty up and holding the blanket carefully around his shoulders with one hand as Roman took care of the fire, dousing it with wet sawdust and snow before covering the raised fire pit with it’s lid once more. Then the trio shuffled inside, feet dead from cold and faces wind nipped. They dropped the blankets in the dryer and Sans toed off his shoes and peeled off his snow wet coat, throwing the socks over his shoulder to be dealt with later. He shivered from the cool tile underneath his feet, sending stabs of pain through his body before he moved out of cold room to the welcoming blaze of the fire in the living room and sat down on the hearth, warming his back and sweater as he watched his family. 

River was plaiting Vera’s hair as Ruby and Crow watched and talked, chatting with each other and Muffet, who sat cross-legged on the floor, a long scarf of intricate patterns neatly folded and slowly growing as her quick fingers moved at an almost inhuman speed. James and Mettaton were having some kind of conversation, switching between English, Spanish and French so fast Sans’ head spun to try and keep up. His eyes slid over to Asriel, who was lounging on the chair, messing around with Chara’s video camera, but he looked the most relaxed Sans had seen the hacker since they’d gotten the twins back. He could see the twins quietly reading back to back on the couch, curled underneath the blankets Muffet had made them for their birthday but they looked happy. Sans relaxed a little bit more and let his shoulders slump. He could hear Papyrus, Undyne, Toriel, Grillby and Lana in the kitchen, and the soft voice of Alphys, and Asgore’s rolling timber floating overtop the hustle and bustle. Finally, Grillby emerged, looking harried, hair mussed and glasses slightly askew as he balanced four mugs in both hands; Sans couldn’t help but laugh. It attracted Grillby’s attention and the man smiled widely, making his way over to the hearth and sitting down next to him, Kitty jumping from his arms and walking off to find G.

“Glad to see you’re awake now, lovely bones,” he said, voice low and smokey, making Sans shiver. Grillby laughed, low in the back of his throat and set down the mugs filled with tea, the spicy, sharp tang of cinnamon rising off the steam.

“Well, glad to see I don’t need to bring these outside. I was worried you weren’t going to wake up.” Grillby added, giving Sans a sideways look.

Sans shrugged and picked up his mug -- a light cyan blue with _World’s Best Puncle_ written across it in white, a gift from Chara and Frisk last year-- and took an appreciative sip.

“I woke up cause you left. It’s kinda hard not to miss a mini sun wrapped around you.” he teased and Grillby rolled his eyes, chuckling before he looked around, straightening his glasses and running a hand through his hair in an attempt to smooth it out.

“Where did G and Roman go? James will kill G if he tears anything or pushes himself too far.” He murmured.

Sans hummed thoughtfully for a moment before he heard Liam, Grillbys grandfather, call out,

“Gerard, there ya are! Come on, get inside here, don’tcha give me that look! I can still hit you faster than ya can, cane or no.”

“Well, it seems Liam found them. They’ll be fine.”

“We hope,” Grillby added, struggling to keep a straight face but the smile was showing through.

Sans leaned into his side, humming tunelessly and let himself relax just a little bit. No one had let their guard down for the past two weeks, at work or when the twins were around, though they’d been excused for extenuating circumstances of being kidnapped. The FBI had been allotted the credit of finding them, naming someone else entirely as the responsible party, but no one in Under Tale cared. They weren’t really a public face, being a literal spy organization, and Asgore had set it up with the FBI director for a team to receive the credit in finding the twins, so the FBI had been plastered across the News Channels, along with a major, mysterious fire that completely gutted a chemical pharmaceuticals building that was still under investigation with a few possible leads.

‘ _Tonight was a nice break from being tense twenty-four/seven. Thanksgiving may be a little overrated but it’s still nice to get together and relax if only for one night._ ’ Sans thought with a small grin before he felt a soft kiss pressed to his temple and cinnamon scented breath asking softly,

“What are you thinking about, darling?”

“Just how nice it is to be able to relax, at least a little bit, honestly. I’ve needed this, we all have. And with no new cases or missions, we’re getting a well deserved break, in my book.”

Grillby nodded and opened his mouth, about to speak it seemed, when Lana called out,

“Grillby! Come in here! We need help fixing this damn desert!” Grillby sighed like he was a put-upon teen once more but he pressed a kiss to Sans’ temple, and setting down his tea, stood, calling back,

“Coming Mum!” He rolled his eyes good-naturedly and Sans giggled, smiling just a little wider as he watched his boyfriend’s retreating form.

“U-Uh, S-Sans? C-Can I talk to you?” Vera’s voice startled him. Sans’ head turned so fast he was sure something cracked and he relaxed marginally when Vera held her hands up in front of her, a nervous smile on her face. He nodded and patted the stone beside him.

“Could me talk where there’s less… People? Please?” Sans paused for a moment then nodded, standing, tea forgotten and he led Vera to the living room, where the din of the family was lessened.

“Take a seat, kiddo. What’s goin’ on?” Sans’ voice was disturbingly steady. Vera took a deep breath and sat down heavily, tugging at the sleeves of her sweater reflexively, her brown hair hanging like a curtain over her bowed head, masking her face.

“M-My real name is V-Verdana Yasmine Font. I’m yours and Papyrus’ younger cousin.” Sans’ heart stopped for a full minute and he simply stared at the woman in front of him. He didn’t say anything, simply stared at her shaking frame as tears fell, soft sobs falling from clenched teeth.

“I-I lied… I’m so sorry, but you have to understand, he threatened my girlfriend, he said that- that if I didn’t get into Under Tale she’d go to the Core and I’d never see her again, that everything would alright if I just listened to Uncle… Fuckfuckfuckfuck, I’m so fucking sorry, I fucked up _so badly_ , I’m so sorry Sans- _Please_ , forgive me, pleasepleaseplease _help me_.” Her voice broke finally and Sans felt the bubbling betrayal and anger that formed inside his gut dissipate. He sighed heavily and kneeled beside Verdana, and how he could have missed their family resemblance, he would never know. She looked like Calibri, almost to the letter. It was a little disturbing but if what she was saying was true, then she had been manipulated into doing what she did to save the person she loved.

“Hey, Verdana, look at me.” She flinched when he raised a hand or when he said her name, he couldn’t be sure. Sans swore softly and called out,

“Hey, Papy! There’s something stuck on the high shelf that I need! I’m here in the living room!” He heard a slight commotion and then Papyrus was in the doorway, looking confused and worried when he saw Verdana sobbing in the chair and Sans kneeling on the floor.

“Sans, what-” He started, voice pitched softer than it’s usual boisterous volume but Sans simply shook his head.

“We have an unexpected family member, Paps. Say hello to your younger cousin, Verdana Font. We were right, at least in part.” Verdana was shaking still, almost to the point of hyperventilation and they were attracting attention. Undyne and Alphys were peering around the doorway, and G was leaning on his cane, Roman just behind him, the brothers blatantly curious.

“I’ll run damage, you get Vera to calm down,” Sans said and Papyrus nodded, taking Sans’ position of kneeling in front of the woman, a gentle frown creasing his face as he began to speak. Sans stood and went over to the doorway, pushing the small crowd away.

“You guys need to leave her alone. She’s having a panic attack and she has something to explain once she’s calm again.” Sans explained tightly, and everyone backed off. Until Lana seemed to pick up on some form of distress and barged past Sans, sending a glare towards the man that made him hold his tongue. Lana O’Cain was not a woman to be trifled with. Grillby met him in the den, holding a mug in his hand again, but it smelled bitter and sharp, like chamomile and jasmine.

“Some of Jade’s tea that she gave me to help calm down. I think you two need some right about now,” he said softly, pulling Sans close, frowning at his tense body.

“That absolute bastard has no boundaries…” Sans growled lowly in the back of his throat, the guttural, almost feral sound surprising Grillby and the twins, who had come over to see what was wrong.

 _Uncle Sans? What’s wrong?_ Frisk signed frantically with their good hand, Chara’s red eyes seemingly prying into his soul. Sans sighed and shook his head.

“It’s not my place to say, Frisk. We’ll just have to wait.”

Neither twin seemed satisfied with the answer but they nodded and retreated to the couch, signing back and forth frantically in their own language. Grillby tightened his hold on his smaller boyfriend and tugged him down to sit. Slowly, Asgore, Toriel, Undyne, Alphys and Mettaton came from the kitchen, speaking softly with each other as James’ leg bounced up and down, Crow keeping him close with one strong arm. River and Ruby were trading worried looks, both of them twitching their hands in aborted movements, like they wanted to say something or move, but then decided against it. Muffet’s knitting sped and up and slowed down at erratic intervals, her dark eyes flicking to the doorway and the hallway beyond it as Mettaton settled next to her, biting at his thumb before stopping himself and tapping an inane, soundless beat against his leg while carrying on light conversation with Muffet and Crow. Liam chatted with the twins, keeping conversation light but he was tense as everyone else.

Roman stood beside G’s chair, the latter having taken the other free armchair in the room, though Asriel had stopped messing with the video camera and had started to pace, agitated. The dogs and Kitty felt the tension in the room as well, whining softly and Kitty was patting at G’s stomach, mewing softly. Finally, after several long minutes of tensed conversation, Lana and Papyrus came in, Verdana trailing behind them. River stood immediately and guided the woman over to the free armchair, draping a blanket over her shoulders as Alphys rushed forward with the tea. Papyrus stood next to the chair, an unusually blank look on his face.

“You are going to listen to what she has to say, and then you will speak.” He commanded, a harsh note edging with an unspoken threat sending shivers down everyone’s spines. Nods and murmurs of assent went around the room, settling in to hear what the woman had to say. Verdana kept her head down, her voice shaking as she began,

“M-my name is Verdana Yasmine Font. I’m Sans and Papyrus’ younger cousin, o-on their mother’s side. I-I betrayed you all.” The words hung, heavy like anchors, over everyone’s heads. But no one spoke. Soft sobs started to shake her form again as she continued,

“I-I didn’t want to! I lied… I’m s-so s-sorry, but you have to understand, G-Gaster s-said that if I didn’t g-get into Under Tale, she’d go to the Core and-and t-the next t-time I’d see her w-was when he’d have me put her down… He said everything would be f-fine if _I just listened_ to Uncle…” She stopped, hiccuping and struggling to breathe. Papyrus squeezed her shoulder gently and Fuku got up, padding over and laying her head in Verdana’s lap. She stopped, taking a few deep breaths before continuing, tears running down her face as she stared at everyone now,

“I’m so sorry, I never wanted _an-any_  of what h-happened to h-happen, but I-I had to! I _l-love_ Ashley, I-I can’t _breathe_ without her sometimes and-and she w-went missing six months ago for a week and t-that’s when I-I g-got the c-call that i-if I a-applied for Under Tale, I’d see her again, b-but if I t-told anyone, t-then I’d never see her again. I’m so sorry everyone, but pleasepleaseplease help me. I-I just can’t stand to be there… I-I want to be really free… I _fucking hate_ that t-toxic place. I-I know, I fucked up, I fucked up _so badly_ and G-Ger-G and-and Frisk and Chara and-and Sans were _all hurt so badly because I was a fucking coward_ but please, I’m begging you, _help me_.” she could no longer control the tears that streamed down her face, snot and saliva mixing as she tried to bite her lip and hide, but Fuku’s head in her lap and Papyrus’ hand on her shoulder stopped her from doing anything.

“Vera- er, Verdana…” Frisk said quietly, sliding off the couch and coming to stand in front of the woman, Chara not far behind, though their eyes and face were unreadable. “Do… Do you mean it?” Verdana paused, hiccupping as she stared into the eyes of the teen, nodding as she blew her nose on a kleenex from her pocket. Frisk looked contemplative for a moment before smiling and crawling into Verdana’s lap and giving the woman a gentle squeeze.

“Then I forgive you.” Verdana stared at the teen, wide-eyed, before Chara climbed up as well and hugged the woman from the other side, silent for a moment before adding,

“If Frisk forgives you, then I guess I can too.” Verdana didn’t move, though Toriel looked a cross between murderous and sympathetic, Asgore’s face drawn into a sad, contemplative frown. Everyone else had either a blank expression, a murderous and sympathetic look, or a deep frown. Toriel was the one to break the silence.

“I can’t exactly fault you for doing what you thought you had to to protect the one you loved.” G interrupted her with,

“Of course you can’t! Not when anyone of us would do the same and worse for the people we care about. I can guarantee you that I would do whatever it took to keep anyone of you safe, morals and legality be damned.” Roman nodded in silent assent.

“Well, I did say I can’t fault her,” Toriel said, voice soft, but with the strange look of murderous intent and sympathetic mothering still present, it was hard to tell what she was thinking.

“Kid, if you needed help, why didn’t you say something sooner?” Sans asked softly, voice gentle. He understood what it was like to be under Gasters thumb, to have the terror of possibly losing the most important people in your life because you didn’t comply with his demands directly.

“I-I was b-being watched. Ashley a-always had someone with her, a new friend, she said but I know it was someone from the family, one of the Patrol. I c-couldn’t risk losing her, n-not again. W-when I a-almost lost her, s-she and her f-friend were out camping, out into the Rockies. I got the call the minute after Ash called m-me that they reached this remote c-campsite, her satellite phone was r-running low, though, s-so she c-couldn’t call e-every day l-like she p-planned. H-He s-said he had a job, the only job I’d have to do and i-if I called anyone, I-I’d n-never see Ashley again.” Frisk and Chara hugged her tighter and she finally hugged them back.

“We’ll find the bastard and make him pay," Asriel growled, everyone else nodding. Undyne cracked her knuckles, looking like she could strangle someone while Muffet stared at her needles like she was contemplating using them for weapons.

“Verdana, I can’t say much.” Liam started, his thick brogue bringing a sense of calm to the room. “I won’t say that what you did was right or wrong, I’m just an old Navy Dog. But what I can say is if you regretted what you did, even if it was to protect the one you loved above all else, then you’re still a good soul, through and through. You need help, you need protection, not judgement.” He cast a critical eye around the room and nodded to himself.

“I know that Gerson will say the same thing when he gets here. Hell, the old bookkeeper will probably demand Asgore let him go and help shoot the bastard.” then he shrugged. “But, what do I know.” He sent a meaningful glare towards Asgore and Toriel and Toriel stood, making her way towards the younger woman.

“Verdana, while I am unhappy and furious that what occurred happened, I can’t and won’t fault you for doing what you thought would save the woman you love. But, you must promise me, all of us, that if you need help, you will say so and let us help you now so we can find Gaster and put a bullet between his eyes.” Verdana nodded, sniffling and hiccuping. Toriel smiled and handed her a handkerchief.

“Well then, aside from working out the details of protection, why don’t you call Ashley and we have her and Gerson here with us all?” Verdana nodded and blew her nose, sending furtive looks at everyone else, but the murderous intent had lowered to a simmer, directed towards their unseen target.

“T-Thank you… Thank you, everyone… I g-guess this m-means I’m fired?” Sans snorted and shook his head.

“Kiddo, we can’t exactly keep an eye on you if you’re not with us. Sides, you’re part of the Under Tale family. We take care of each other, no matter what.” Verdana nodded, wiping her face and smiling for the first time since she came inside the home.

“Well, now that we’ve sorted all this out, how about we have some dessert? And I believe a movie had been mentioned?” Ruby said, clapping her hands. Toriel and Muffet nodded, heading towards the kitchen as Undyne and Papyrus dove for the DVD cases, bickering good-naturedly over what to watch. James, Ruby and Crow struck up conversation again with Asgore, Alphys, and Mettaton while Asriel went back to fiddling with the camera. River went over to stand beside G and Roman, looking worriedly at their friend as G waved off their concern. Verdana simply sat, stock still as the tension melted out of the room. Frisk and Chara gave her another smile before running over to Papyrus and Undyne, adding their own bids.

“A little disconcerting, huh?” Grillby’s low, smooth brogue made Verdana jump and she looked up at the Scot, a small smile on his face as he stared out at the controlled chaos that was in the room then he looked back down at Verdana, clasping her shoulder and squeezing.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it. After that whole confession, I doubt anyone here will tiptoe around you though you should be warned, you are now fully part of the Under Tale family, so we’ll be there no matter what. You may want to start stocking up for extra dinners and such and prepare for spontaneous visits for no other reason than to annoy you and make sure you’re okay. Why wasn’t Ashley with you at the hospital, by the way?”

“She was out in the parks. She’s a Ranger and there’s nothing but satellite phones and horseback way out there. When she found out, she wouldn’t let me out of her sight for more than ten minutes.” Verdana’s face smoothed out to a fond smile and Grillby chuckled, ruffling her hair.

“Welcome to the family, Verdana. We’re glad to have you.” Verdana laughed weakly and nodded before excusing herself to the bathroom to clean off her face. Lana and Liam were talking to Sans by the fire, Liam stitching something as he spoke.

“Well, you know Sans, I’m happy that you made the decision. About damn time too.” He stood when he saw Grillby and smiled, clapping him on the shoulder as Lana grinned widely and patted sans’ shoulder as the man blushed deeply, tugging at the sleeves of his sweater.

“Mum, Granda, what are you doing with Sans?”

“Oh calm down, Grillby. I’m sure your grandfather was happy a the prospect of having another possible great-grandchild.” She winked and pressed a kiss to her son’s temple, tugging him down to whisper in his ear,

“You and me are going to talk, young man. You said you would tell me when you thought about fostering.” before she let him go with a pat to the cheek and headed towards the chaos that was quickly becoming a wrestling match over who got to choose the movie, Frisk and Chara cheering on their favored victor.

“Sans, what-” Grillby almost couldn’t let himself believe it; after their talks, Sans had always been hesitant with fostering a kid, believing he wouldn’t be a good father figure because of the way he had been raised.

“Well, Frisk and Chara won’t need us soon and it might be nice to have another baby bones running around the house, you know?” He mumbled, averting his eyes as he rubbed the back of his neck. At Grillby’s silence, he turned, eyes going wide with panic but Grillby scooped Sans up into his arms and kissed him senseless, speaking as he pulled back to breathe in between soul stopping kisses,

“You wonderful silly man! Of course, I think it’s a good idea to foster, I was worried you’d never want to, oh my god, Sans this is amazing!” James wolf whistled, laughing even as Crow elbowed his husband gently, rolling his eyes. River giggled while Lana cooed, Asriel pointing Chara’s video camera towards the couple, saying something that neither man could hear over their rush of euphoria. Undyne was laughing while she held Alphys, who was cooing over the couple Frisk and Chara were giggling, Chara making exaggerated gagging noises in the background as they laughed while Papyrus hugged Mettaton tight, a relieved smile on his face. Roman and G watched the couple, content with their happiness, hard earned as it was while Asgore went to the kitchen to share the news with Muffet, Toriel and Ruby, who’d gone to the kitchen to try and swipe some of the desserts. By the sudden increase of cooing and awwing, the women were happy for them. Liam simply sat back with a smug, knowing look on his face and filled Verdana, Gerson and Ashley in as they all entered the room.

“Bought time,” Gerson growled, shaking his head as he thumped over towards Undyne, his faux sour expression melting soon as he saw his adopted daughter with Alphys, laughter making her body shake as she hugged Alphys tightly as possible.

Toriel, Muffet, Asgore and Ruby came out with various desserts; cinnamon butterscotch pies from Toriel, a chocolate cake and fruit tart made by Jade that Ruby carried and Muffet had various doughnuts and cider that Asgore helped her carry before they set the food down on the table, Ruby running back to the kitchen to grab forks, knives and plates. Asriel stood, and with the twins, ran to get blankets and pillows for everyone while Verdana introduced her girlfriend. Ashley was a well muscled woman, about as tall as Sans at five foot six, with bright brown eyes and tanned skin from being outside so often. Her auburn hair was tied back in a loose fishtail braid and there was a wide, cheery smile on her face as she was introduced to various people.

“Ash, this is Papyrus, Mettaton, Udnyne and Alphys, over there by the fireplace are Sans and Grillby, and that’s Gerson, by G and Roman. The man sitting down is G, and his brother is Roman, right beside him. Toriel and Asgore are my boss. Well, Asgore’s my actual boss but Toriel is just as much of the boss of me as he is. Uh, there’s a pair of twins, Chara and Frisk, and they prefer to be called ‘they, them’, and with them should be Asriel, or Flowey. That’s James, Crow, River and Ruby, on the couch, and next to Ruby is Lana and Liam, Grillby’s mother and grandfather.”

Ashley waved and smiled before lacing her fingers together with Verdana’s, casting a grateful look around the room.

“Thank you for keeping her safe, it means a lot.” Toriel nodded and gestured to the desserts with a sweeping hand, large smile on her face.

“It’s no trouble, dear. Verdana is a member of the family, and you are too. Please, come and eat some pie, or cakes, or doughnuts. We were just about to watch a movie, though which one is apparently up for debate.” She chuckled and rolled her eyes.

“I swear, they might be adults they act worse than the children I teach during recess.” Ashley laughed and nodded at that just as Frisk and Chara came running back in, blankets and pillows stuffed in their arms as Flowey came in behind them, carrying even more. Sans huffed and rolled his eyes.

“I hope you all realize that you’re putting those back, right?”

“Nyhehe, brother if we didn’t, they’d never leave the den, much like your socks used to litter your bedroom and the dorm room in college!” Papyrus jabbed and Sans huffed, groaning like he was having to move a mountain.

“Okay bro, I’ll help you move them back to their proper places. If I don’t fall asleep first, that is.” He said with a smirk before taking a part of the couch as Ruby, James and Crow stood to get blankets, Chara and Frisk settling down on either side of him as Grillby joined and pulled Sans onto his lap, armed with blankets and wrapped them all together; Sans and Grillby smooshed between Chara and Frisk as Papyrus and Mettaton staked a claim beside Alphys and Undyne on the floor, stretching out underneath blankets and over top pillows.

Roman got a blanket for G and wrapped it around his older brother before sitting beside the chair, leaning against the side, CB and Callhaen pressing against his sides as living blankets. Fuku curled up at Grillby’s feet on the floor, tongue lolling out of her mouth as River settled in front of the group on the couch, Toriel settling in the other armchair, Asgore staking a claim in the kitchen chair someone had dragged in earlier, Liam and Lana settling on the hearth with Muffet and Gerson. James, Ruby and Crow settled at the other end of the couch, Verdana and Ashley cuddled together underneath a blanket in front of the group on the floor.

“What movie was picked?” Toriel asked as Undyne hit play and Chara answered with a happy,

“Avengers Age of Ultron, then Harry Potter, and then Pride and Prejudice!”

“Good choices, sweetheart,” Sans said, giving them a squeeze as everyone settled in with their desserts.

Slowly, one by one, people either dragged themselves and their blankets and pillows to the guest rooms upstairs or fell asleep where they were lying or sitting. As Pride and Prejudice reached its end, the clock on the TV flashed **_3:49_** in light green and only Sans was left awake. Ruby had to be carried upstairs by Crow, James signing goodnight at the middle of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

Papyrus and Mettaton were dead asleep on the floor, Undyne and Alphys not far away from the pair. Gerson had gone across the street with River to get some sleep in one of G’s guest rooms, though the man was slumped in the chair, Roman dead asleep beside him. Toriel and Asgore had gone upstairs to their usual guest room, Liam and Lana taking Papyrus and Mettaton’s usual room. Verdana and Ashley were cuddled in a nest of blankets and pillows, courtesy of James. CB, Fuku, and Callhaen had gone to their dog beds in the kitchen some time ago, so Sans was still awake, simply watching his family. Chara and Frisk were stretched out on either side of Grillby, as Sans rested on his boyfriend’s chest, Grillby’s arms wrapped around the twins to keep them from falling off the sizeable couch he was stretched out on.

Sans smiled and pressed a kiss to the underside of Grillby’s chin, chuckling when his boyfriend hummed softly in his sleep before sliding his phone from his pocket and turning it to take a selfie in landscape view so he could fit all four of them in the photo. Snap. Snap went the shutter. Sans smiled as he looked at the photo; the soft light of the moon coming in from the windows, the snow dulling the light a little, and the light of the television made soft shades of grey and black stretch over his small bundle of warmth. Chara and Frisk were smiling in their sleep, eyes shut in that relaxed state that deep, uninterrupted sleep gave, though his eyes were open and when he looked closer, he could see a sliver of amber from one of Grillby’s eyes opening, a small, sleepy, but loving smile on his face.

“Sweetheart? Why are you still up? You okay?” Grillby’s sleep coated voice was more of a low rumble than an actual, clear voice. Sans carefully turned himself over so he was lying chest to chest with Grillby and pulled the blankets up closer over them all before he hummed and pecked a kiss at the corners of Grillby’s lips,

“Everything is fine, baby. Just about to go to sleep.” Grillby nodded, settling back into the pillow behind his head, shifting the twins a little for a better grip on them before he pressed a sleepy kiss at Sans’ temple, voice rumbling in his chest once more,

“Glad to hear it. Wake me up if you need me, okay?” Sans nodded and Grillby opened both eyes, though they were a little bleary from sleep and his glasses resting on the coffee table and stared Sans in the eyes best he could.

“Sans.”

“I promise, baby. I promise.” He murmured, yawning hugely before laying his head down. Faintly, he heard,

“Good. I love you, darling lovely bones Sans.”

“Love ya too, fire demon… My Grillby..” before Sans was asleep, for once without the horrific memories haunting his every step. Instead, there was just warm black.


	15. Eye Never Knew I Missed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I'd give up forever to touch you, 'cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't wanna go home right now. And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life; When sooner or later it's over, I just don't wanna miss you tonight. And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.
> 
> ~Iris, by the Goo Goo Dolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY HELL YOU GUYS!!!!!! I'm SO SO SO SORRY that this chapter took forever and a day to post, but between midterms and Uni just being a general pain in the ass, it's taken a little longer. That being said, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHOSE LEFT KUDOS, COMMENTS AND BOOKMARKED THIS FIC!!!! Seriously, every one of you guys have made my month and taken a little more of the stress off my shoulders; creating something that so many people obviously actively enjoy makes me really happy. So, THANK YOU!!!! Also, I'm sorry that this chapter is terrible and it isn't up to my usual standards but I don't want to make you all wait any longer for it than you have to, so here it is. I hope you enjoy the fluff. Seriously, there are no trigger warnings. Or major trigger warnings. Here they are, just so you have them but it's mostly fluff. MENTIONED TRIGGER WARNINGS: PAST SUICIDE ATTEMPT, PAST FAMILY DEATH, MENTIONED PAST MANIPULATION. That's it. There won't be a chapter summary because seriously, this chapter is one of the fluffiest things I have ever written. THERE IS NOTHING BUT FLUFF AND FEELINGS AND HAPPINESS. SO MUCH FLUFF. The next few chapters will be nothing but pain, and I'm sorry for that. But enjoy the fluff while it lasts, and it's an extra long fluffy chapter as well!!  
> As always, I am my own beta, so if you see any mistakes in the story, like grammar, plot, spelling, etc. leave me a comment and tell me where and I'll fix it soon as I can! I've also tried out a new format for this chapter, so if you get confused, I will very happily answer any questions. Kudos make my week, comments make my month and bookmarks me ridicuously happy. Enough from me! On with the story!  
> No, wait, I lied.  
> DISCLAIMER!!! I OWN NOTHING, UNDERTALE BELONGS TO TOBY FOX!!! I OWN NOTHING, aside from the plot of this fic and the oc's, I OWN NOTHING!!!!! 
> 
> Okay, NOW on with the story!  
> Hope you enjoy and that all is well!
> 
> -RR

“I never truly minded, you know, being all alone in the darkness. It just seemed so natural, it was all I knew. I breathed in poison and exhaled vicious sentiments, anchors sitting on my chest, breaking bones and leaving me gasping for air I could never get. I had some light, just enough to keep me from going blind. A radiant smile here, a wheezing laugh there. I never knew I was at the bottom, I only knew that I felt empty and alone, no matter what I did. But then, there was something hot spilling over my hands, and a staccato beat in my chest, like a bird trying to escape a cage. Something broke inside me. There was a faint light up above, and I started to reach, clawing out of a pit I didn’t know I _lived in._ And when I reached the rim, I stopped, wavering. I turned around.” Sans paused, breath coming in shaky gasps for a few moments before he started up again, voice low and mournful,

 “I stared into the abyss, hoping it would show me what I was missing. I stared into the depths, wishing it would show me more. I stared into the abyss, looking into the dark, waiting for it to answer my screams. That abyss was filled with inky murk, though I wished it would answer me. I stared into it’s maw, waiting for it to speak. I stared into that abyss… I stared into the abyss, screaming at it to answer me. The abyss would not answer. Because the abyss was staring back at me. Because that abyss was me. But he didn’t care. He reached down and pulled me out by the collar, screaming my name. He held me close even as black goo ran out of my mouth, as I screamed and fought against his kindness, struggling against lighter touch and kind words. But he didn’t care. He put me down and burned away all the dark inside me, made me try to strive for more. I could breathe for once, I could _see_ and it was blinding.” He broke off with a small sob, leaning his forehead against the gravestone, snow creaking beneath his weight, jeans sliding wetly against his skin, soaked with snowmelt as his fingers ran over the words carved into the head stone.

 “He did something extraordinary. He didn’t run, he didn’t scream in fear when he saw me, saw the monster beneath all the darkness. He smiled, he _laughed_ and for all the blood, he made a joke and he made me happy. I could breathe and I could see and the poison started to suffocate. I’m freezing cold, but he is so so _so hot,_ burning away my darkness piece by piece. I could never breathe right when he wasn’t right beside me, and I wanted to hide away in my own abyss afraid that the world would see me for who I was and run, screaming. But then, smooth, warm cinnamon-whiskey lips were against mine and-and,” Sans lifted his head, wiping away the tears that started to fall, a smile on his face.

 “Everything was perfect. Everything is perfect. I can breathe. I can see. I walk along a fine line of abyss and understanding, but he’s holding my hand even as you tried to make me see what I was. I know I’m a monster, I know I’m covered in blood, but he doesn’t care. He’s so warm and beautiful, like a star. Something so uniquely individual, something so beautiful it should be held in the utmost reverence, observed from far away. But he’s pulled me closer, and instead of burning me, he’s keeping my cold, dead soul warm. He set me free, and for all my own failings, he won’t stop loving me. And I won’t stop loving him.”  He laughed, tears running down his cheeks, too many for him to catch and mixing with the snowflakes that started to blow into his face. It wasn’t a stinging slap, like he would have expected from the December weather, but it was almost like a caress. If Sans had been a superstitious man, or even a religious one, he would he crossed himself or sad a prayer. Instead, he laughed and wiped his tears.

 “He’s so perfect, I think you would have liked him Mom. Grillby’s rather feisty, like you. Sweet and savage, really. He’s so protective, and warm, and intelligent too. He’s just… Grillby.” Sans finished lamely, chuckling as he sniffed.

 “You know, Sans, after all that, I think you’re allowed to lack any real words to describe him.” Sans turned, leaning back on his heels now so to try and save his legs from getting any wetter, having been sitting cross legged for god knew how long, and smiled at his younger brother.

 “Really, Pap? Not gonna call me a lazy bones?” He winked, sniffling a little and Papyrus huffed, long legs easily picking their way through the deeper snow drifts until he came to stand beside his older brother, the snow more compact around Calibre’s grave.

 “No, I’ll save that for when you refuse to take any initiative. Though, with the Christmas season coming around, I think I can give you some leniency.” He kneeled beside Sans and wrapped an arm around Sans’ shoulder, chuckling.

“You know Christmas is like, three weeks away right? It’s still only the second day of December.”

 Papyrus laughed, rolling his eyes. “Try telling that to the radio stations. They seemed to think it was December since it was fucking November.”

 Sans chuckled at his younger sibling and leaned into the warm body beside him. It wasn’t Grillby’s sun hot temperature, but it was Papyrus and it was warm enough for the moment before the cold drove them both the artificial heat of their car.

 “Do you think… Mom would have liked us living-Living the way we do? Or do you think she would have held on tighter than He is trying to?” Papyrus asked softly, voice breaking like he was seconds from crying. Sans’ head whipped around to stare at Papyrus, eyes wide and mind reeling for an answer that would keep Papyrus from crying. He hated it when Paps was upset, cause it meant that there was something Sans hadn’t been able to protect him and from-- realistically, he knew he could never stop Papyrus from experiencing the world and getting hurt or being upset but after years of seeing him sink into depression from the point of view of his own pit of depression, Sans strove to do everything in his power and even beyond it if he could manage it, to keep Papyrus happy, no matter what. But for this, he had no answer.

 “Yeah, I think so too.” Papyrus said after a long stretch of silence.

 “Bro? What are you talking about? Am I missing the other spector in the conversation?” Sans’ weak attempt at a pun made Papyrus groan dramatically but his lips were turned up in a smile, slight and small as it was.

 “No, I just agree. Neither of us know really, but we can believe she’d want what made us happy. I mean, she died when you were seven and I was four, so I barely remember her, aside from her being an amazing mother.” Sans nodded, sniffling and shaking his head.

 “How is it that my already awesome and super cool bro gets cooler by the minute?”

 “Was that a pun?” Papyrus asked, disgruntled and Sans’ eyes went wide, his jaw opening a little as he started to laugh.

 “H-holy shi-shoot! Pap, I didn’t even realize I had made a pun! Oh my lord!” he fell into Papyrus’ side, collapsing into a fit of uncontrollable giggling.

 “Sans, this is hardly the time for hysterical laughter!” But despite his stern frown, Papyrus was struggling to keep in his own laughter and despite his usually great constitution for not laughing at Sans’ puns, he couldn’t help it. He pulled his brother closer and started to laugh as well. Peals of laughter rang through the air, shattering the silence of the graveyard and the deathly stillness of the air.

After several minutes of uncontrollable laughter, both brothers were laying back in the snow, breathing ragged, a stray giggle still falling from their lips.

 “C-Come on, we should get back home. Mettaton will start to worry if I’m not home when he is, though the sudden and impromptu need for a walk in this weather has me worried.” Papyrus said, teeth chattering together for a few moments before he stood, Sans in his arms. He knew his brother would simply continue to lie there in the snow until he became a snow poof, probably asleep. He looked down and sighed, breath coming out in a whisp.

‘ _Of course he’s asleep. What else was I expecting?_ ’ He chuckled and shifted Sans so his head was on his shoulder, legs around his waist much like a koala bear, arms wrapped around his neck while Papyrus’ arms were around his back and under his legs.

 “Sleep well, brother.” Papyrus said softly, pulling Sans’ hood up and over his sleeping brothers head, ensuring that he was properly tucked into his warm winter clothes, adjusted his own scarf with a few tugs of his teeth and then set off at a steady clip for his car at the gates of the cemetery, faint lines in the white-grey landscape. The graves were in perfect rows, some cracked from weathering, others fresh and unscathed aside from the carving of a name and dates, snow piles cleared away from some while others were simply mounds of snow, the occasional monument marking where the rest of the headstone was. Papyrus frowned and made a mental note to come back to the small cemetery, and really, a two mile cemetery wasn’t that much to begin with, and clear away the snow and put down some flowers. Mind firmly made up, he picked up his pace and jogged back to the car, breath coming in even, almost timed wisps of air, boots crunching through the snow as he jogged.

 Finally, he reached the gates and the more beaten pathway of trampled snow where people had come through, visiting the fresher graves of loved ones or those unknown, maybe to pay respects or maybe to try to fill an aesthetic. He bumped his hip against the car door, a muffled _beep beep_ coming from the Rover before he opened the passenger side door, gently depositing Sans and making sure his seat belt was secure before closing the door and making his way to the driver side. Once inside and buckled up, Papyrus turned on the car and let it idle for a moment, warming the engine so he could crank up the heat. His phone buzzed in the cup holder; a message from Grillby.

**Grillby: Can you keep Sans out of the house for a few more hours??**

  **Me: OF COURSE! I think Undyne wanted to hang out, and Alphys wanted to see Sans as well. Have you told Lana?**

  **Grillby: ….. I’m sitting in the car, debating whether I should get out of the car and tell her or just drive off before she realizes I’m here and then strangles me for not telling her sooner.**

  **Me: YOU SHOULD TELL HER!!!!!!!!!!! Though, I don’t envy you for having to tell her and having kept the idea secret for… How long now?**

  **Grillby:... A month and a half…? Maybe??? I don’t know. I mean, I wanted to ask him before but I always…**

  **Me: Chickened out?**

  **Grillby: Basically, yes. I love Sans more than anything, but for whatever reason, I could ask him… You’d think I’d be able to, having asked someone to marry me before…**

  **Me: Hmn. Maybe your love is so intense you can’t express it in words? I know Sans gets that way around you sometimes. It’s sweet.**

  **Grillby: Yeah… He’s amazing.**

  **Me: OF COURSE HE IS!!!!!!! He’s the older brother of the GREAT PAPYRUS!!!!! WHERE DO YOU THINK I GOT IT FROM?!**

 Papyrus could almost hear Grillby’s laughter and smiled a little bit himself. Grillby was a great guy and he deserved to be happy; Sans was entitled to happiness after the life they’d both led and Grillby made him the happiest man alive. He was confident that they would be happy together.

**Grillby: Well, I can’t fault you there Papyrus. Alright, I’ll leave you two be.**

**Me: Be sure you tell Sans you’re going to see your mom. He’ll worry otherwise.**

**Grillby: True enough… Though I think I can put that off for another day.**

Papyrus rolled his eyes and snorted.

**Me: Honestly, you’re almost as bad as Sans.**

**Grillby: Hahaha he’s certainly rubbed off on me after so many years of prolonged exposure. I’m a negative ion and he’s a positive ion; there’s an undeniable attraction between us.**

 Papyrus had to hold in a long-suffering sigh and shook his head, though he smiled just a little.

  **Me: I take that back. You’re just as bad, if not worse, than Sans. TTYL Grillby.**

  **Grillby: Drive safe.**

 Papyrus shoved his phone into his coat pocket, took the car out of _park_ and drove off, the snowy landscape blurring together in a collage of whites, greys, blues, blacks and streams of green and twinkling lights. He turned on the radio and let classic rock fill the space quietly, the volume turned down so not to disturb Sans should he actually choose to go to sleep.

' _Though that’s not likely, given his motion sickness tendencies. I wonder why he thinks he can fool me by pretending to sleep… I’ll ask him about it later, when we’re at Undyne’s, and he can’t run away.’_ He resolved with a firm nod to himself before making the turn that would take them to Undyne and Alphys’ apartment.

 _-_-_

 Roughly the same time, outside of Lana O’Cain’s house

_-_-_

 Grillby let his head rest on his hands, knuckles gripping the steering wheel tightly enough to turn the skin white. He breathed in and out a few times, trying to get his shaking under control. The car had been turned off but he was bundled up in his warm woolen sweater underneath his thick hooded peacoat, gloves and scarf pulled tight. He was nervous, not for telling his mother, because he knew Lana and his grandda would be ecstatic, and probably demand that he show them the ring and that he call them immediately after. He thought back to that morning, literal minutes after Sans had left with Papyrus to go and visit their mother’s grave, Muffet, G, Flowey, and Mettaton had showed up and demanded his company. Seeing as Grillbt had shut down the resteraunt for the week so to just get some time off and relax a little, there wasn't much excuse. And besides, it was nice to see them. Until Muffet had picked up on his nerves and voiced her concern.

  _“Really now, dearie, what are you so ansty about?” Muffet asked as she tugged her blanket closer around her shoulders, booted heel tapping out a quick, absent minded beat, not out of impatience but expectation._

  _Grillby rubbed the back of his neck, looking anywhere but his friends. G was staring at him with expectation, an eyebrow raised, arms folded as he stuffed his bag of gummi bears back into his jacket, even Kitty was staring at him. Mettaton and Asriel shared a look and leaned back in their chairs, Mettaton managing to make the motion look like his body were all one fluid motion and Flowey just burrowed into his blankets, closest to the fire due to the cold; despite being from Chicago, the man hated cold, which begged the question as to what he was doing in Colorado but he never gave a real answer to it so everyone simply stopped asking._

  _“Darling, you know we won’t stop asking you until you tell us so you might as well do it.” Mettaton said with a decisive flick of his wrist, rolling his pale red eyes._

  _“... I’ll be right back.” Grillby said, finally caving to the group, though he knew they were right. “Why don’t you come back inside, as fun as our outside gatherings are, Roman will murder me, G if you’re sick on top of healing, and Papyrus might kill me if you’re sick, Mettaton.” The others rolled their eyes but set to work cleaning the fire pit and patio area. Grillby headed inside, knocking his boots clear and threw his blanket into the dryer, hanging up his winter coat and toeing his shoes off before jogging upstairs, the stairs barely creaking under his weight. He pulled off his wet jeans and socks, grabbing warmer wool socks, a fresh pair of jeans and his favorite hoodie before he went to his bedside table and pulled out a small box. The lid creaked from disuse as he opened it, the shiny surface of old photos glinting from the light._

_Grillby paused and stared down at the photos, smiling slightly. They were of him and Felix, some were of his mother and father, and one was of his grandmother and grandfather. There was one of him, Sans, Papyrus, Meria and Fuku standing in front of Sans and Papyrus’ new house, him and Sans on their first anniversary, and him and Sans on their third Christmas, Sans holding a puppy Callhaen and Grillby petting a tiny CB. He shifted past them for the newest addition of the box, a small velvet box. He had picked out the ring already but he hadn’t gotten it yet from Grey; his old squad mate’s sister was married and her wife was a jeweler. She was making the customized ring for him, or really, she was inlaying it for him and Grey was making the actual band. Grillby let out a shaky breath and opened the box, the pale white gold of a ring staring back at him. He hoped that if Sandy couldn’t finish the ring in the next few weeks then he could present Sans with the simplistic band and then give him the actual ring._

_Shaking his head, he stuffed the ring into his pocket and put the box away carefully, revelently. After closing the drawer, he headed back downstairs, hands shaking a little before he rounded the corner to the den, where his friends were already waiting, a roaring fire in the hearth. The dogs had even been let in and dried, sleeping on their dog beds without a care in the world. Grillby sat in the free armchair, G taking the other one and Mettaton, Asriel and Muffet sitting on the couch, waiting for their friend to speak._

_“I-I’m not terribly good with words,” he ignored G’s incredulous snort, “So I’ll show you instead.” he reached into his pocket and pulled out the velvet box, flipping it open. There was silence for all of three seconds before Muffet squealed, a happy look coming to her face as G sprang out of his chair and pulled Grillby out of his, hugging the other man tightly. Flowey was covering his ears, though he looked happy, albeit annoyed at Muffet, and Mettaton looked ecstatic._

  _“Holy fucking- Oh my god, you’re going to ask him to marry you?! That’s- That’s amazing! I’m so proud of you!” Muffet was saying, having finally calmed down enough to speak and swiped the velvet box from his hand to closer inspect the ring. Grillby laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck and spent the next few hours fielding questions as to when he was going to do it, how, and if he was going to do it soonish, etc. G looked rather smug-_

 “Grillby? What are you doing in your car? Are you alright?” his mother’s voice caused him to startle so badly he almost hit the horn on the steering wheel.

 "Mum! What- I’m fine. What are you doing outside?” He blustered, blushing at his awkward conversation attempt. Lana looked at her son in mild worry, before raising her arms, which were laden with shopping bags.

 “I came back from the shop about five minutes ago and saw you sitting in the driveway. It’s a little hard to miss you when you’re blocking my garage door. If you’re not going to tell me what you’re doing there, you can at least help me carry in the groceries, let me come out with you to visit Meria and Fuku, and let me make you a cup of tea.” Grillby nodded, sheepishly getting out of his car and taking most of the bags from his mother’s arms and after a brief check of the car to be sure that he had most of them, and grabbing the three bags that remained, followed Lana into the house.

 “That’s quite a bit to be asking for, Mum.” Grillby teased lightly and Lana sighed before she unlocked the door and pushed the door open with her hip, throwing over her shoulder,

 “Well maybe you can tell me why you’re here then? As much as I love your unexpected visits, it’s a little worrying when you’ve been sitting in the car for the first five minutes of me seeing you. It wasn’t even on, Grillby. Is everything alright? Are you and Sans okay? Is it Frisk and Chara? Or Papyrus? Or-”

 “Mum, stop!” Grillby laughed, shaking his head. Lana pursed her lips and sighed as she set the bags down on the center island, toeing her shoes off and starting to unload the numerous items, sliding expertly to cabinets and the fridge as Grillby set down his own load on the island and kitchen table, his shoes sitting neatly in the small mudroom that led into the kitchen, the door to the garage not closed entirely.

 “Fine. Tell me then, and close the door while you’re at it. I won’t have my house catching more snow than it needs.” Grillby nodded and did as he was told, before he started helping Lana unload the groceries.

“Everyone is fine. Or, as fine as we can be. Theres been no insane events in the recent two weeks, though what’s happened so far is enough to last me a lifetime.” Grillby said with a put-upon sigh, stretching upwards to the top cabinets for the bread bin, and after pulling it down, set the new loaf inside.

“Remind me again why you put it up there? You can’t even reach the top cabinets without climbing them.” Grillby said, coming off his tip toes.

“Well, it was originally my way of telling your father we were out of bread. When he’d ask where the bread bin was, I’d point to the topmost cabinet. One time, he asked me how in the hell I’d gotten up there, being pregnant and all, and I mean my belly was huge. I could barely stand up without help, let alone clamber over the counters like you and Felix did as children to try and give us heart attacks. I just stared him straight  in the eyes and said, completely serious, ‘ _Well dear, I was filled with determination and at this point it’s habit. I simply got a chair, climbed onto the countertop and put it up there._ ’ He looked at me like I was three headed and simply got his car keys and drove off the store to get my bread.” Grillby simply stared at his mother for a moment before he shook his head and muttered,

 “I’m just glad you didn’t fall…”

 “Hmn, so am I. Though, the amount of heat you put off before you were even born made me worry that I had a literal bun in the oven and that you’d come out steamed or on fire.” Grillby simply rolled his eyes, laughing softly. Lana stared at her son, a mixture of pride, worry and motherly love on her face before she sighed and shook her head.

 “Alright. Want me to drive you out to see Meria and Fuku?” Grillby paused, hands shaking for a moment before he took a deep breath and nodded.

 “Alright. Let me go and get the toy Da made for Fuku and I’ll be right down.” Grillby nodded again, smiling softly now. He leaned against the counter, taking in the comfort the home provided. It was a two-story house, small enough to be quaint but large enough not to feel boxed in one area. The kitchen immediately led to the living room, which was more of an outcrop with a television, a pair of couches and a large fireplace with a bookshelf stacked with books and the occasional drawing pad. The hallway lead to the study and side bathroom, and a small music room where a piano sat, keys well played and gleaming in the light, a long line of ivory and obsidian barely seen from his vantage point in the kitchen. The hardwood flooring lead throughout the whole house, the rich dark wood contrasting well against the creamy walls and numerous family photos, scenic shots, and occasional goofy photos of them all together. Grillby sighed, breathing in the comforting, sweet smell of daffodils, lilac and lavender combining with the heady smell of leather, oak and paper; it was like he had stepped into a picture from his childhood, when everything was perfect and he only had to worry about keeping Felix from getting too dirty before supper or tea, and the calming smell of home was right there, merely a run down the village path to reach the warm embrace of family.

 “Grillby? Are you alright?” Lana’s face was in his, her small, warm calloused hands holding his cheeks gently, something slightly wet pressed against the side of his face, bunched together.

 “Damn you for getting your father’s tall genes, goddamn bean stalk.” She growled playfully, though her eyes showed only concern and worry that was going to quickly give way to fear.

 “I’m fine, Mum. Don’t worry.” Grillby said with a smile, bending down to give her a kiss on her forehead. Lana rolled her eyes and shook her head, smacking Grillby gently in the chest with her free hand. She reached around Grillby and picked up a small green and purple ram she had set at his side on the counter, the stitching almost non-existent, the wool that seemed to make up most of it’s body soft to the touch and small horns curling from its head in tight circles twice before ending in a soft tip. It was six inches big, all around, and done with such care and love that Grillby could only smile.

 His grandfather loved to create and make things when he had half a chance, and when he did have a chance, he took every care and caution in making the project; be it a stuffed animal or a drawing, or, even from one eventful summer, a boat with Grillby and Felix. It had been a simple row boat but it had been fun nonetheless. He looked at a family photo of him, Felix, their father and Lana all together on a picnic, Liam, remembered, had been behind the camera, taking the photo. Grillby had been sitting in his father’s lap, his father’s amber eyes slightly darker than his own, but filled with mirth and love, his dark, russet red hair blown back from his face in the wind, Grillby’s fire-red, copper toned hair short and curly. Felix was barely two, gnawing on his fist as Lana tried to keep him from sucking his thumb, though she was smiling, her hair held back in a french braid.

 “Grillby, come back to me, son.” Lana said tenderly, her hands, free now it seemed, tapping out the beat of a song that he just couldn’t place on his shoulder.

 “Sorry, Mum. I’m good.” Lana hummed disbelievingly but picked up the ram, a pair of candles, and two bundles of flowers  and gave them to Grillby before plucking his keys from his pocket and spinning them on her finger as she walked into the mudroom to get her coat and shoes back on, throwing over her shoulder,

 “I’m driving.” Grillby knew better than to argue with his mother, seeing as she would just point out all the obvious and even unobvious, and simply wait for him to try and refute her, then come up with six other reasons. It truly seemed to be a gift, annoying as it could be when used against him.

 “No arguments here.” He shrugged back on his coat, having draped it across the bar chair as he helped unload groceries, and pulled on his boots, following Lana out to his car, making sure that the flowers were well protected against the sudden gust of wind. Lana already had the Range Rover started, the heater warming the entire car quickly. She turned on the radio and they drove in silence, the sound of whatever station played decent music filling the space. There was no reason for them to speak, and they rarely did when they drove out to the graveyard. Lana would go off to the stone she paid for that marked Grillby’s father’s supposed resting spot, though he was buried in Scotland, and had his family taking care of the gravesite, Lana didn’t want to be without some reminder. Meria and Fuku were a fifteen-minute walk away, in a slightly sheltered spot from the elements, but not by much. When they arrived at the cemetery, Lana turned off the car and both of them simply sat in the silence for long minutes, the easy, understanding silence echoing between them.

 Finally, Grillby opened the door, the sound shattering the silence around them like a rock crashing through a glass house. His feet crunched on the compacted snow of the parking space, still too early in the morning for anyone to have come out and shovel the area. He clutched his things to his chest, almost cradling them, really, and made his way into the open cemetery gates, down the path towards the middle rows and then disappeared from sight of the main road as he walked up a slight incline and then down and around the bend. He hummed to himself on occasion, pausing when he saw a particularly snow coated grave to dust it off and leave space for the relative’s or visitors to leave flowers or whatever they thought of. Finally, after about a good twenty minutes of walking, Grillby came to the twin gravesites. The words on the first grave stone read,

  _Meria Cailian O’Cain_

_Loving Wife, Adoring Mother_

_Best Friend_

_Always remembered, always missed_

_19XX-20XX_

And right next to it, a similar gravestone read,

          _Fuku Allian O’Cain_

_Beautiful Daughter, Best Friend_

_Loving Child_

_Always in our prayers, never forgotten_

_19XX-20XX_

Grillby could feel a part of himself break at seeing the stones, even after six years. He set down the toy at Fuku’s headstone, the bundles of daffodils, hyacinths, forget-me-nots and lilies painstakingly arranged just right before he set down the two candles, one on top of either gravestone, and light them with a quick flip of his lighter.

“H-Hey, Meria, Fuku.” He stopped, clearing his throat as tears caught at the corners of his eyes, glasses reflecting his eyes in the corners of his sight, the weak sunlight catching them just so.

 “I’m sorry that I wasn’t here for the past couple of months, really. I still can’t believe that it’s been months since I last spoke to you. Fuku, you were going to turn seventeen in two months. I’m sure you wouldn’t have liked a large party, maybe your friends, some family. I would have cooked for you, made everything you loved. Meria, you would have turned twenty-eight today. I would have made you dinner, or we could go out, take a walk along the lake edge, have a lovely picnic, come back and celebrate with Fuku as she was getting out of school.” He paused, unashamedly wiping away his tears so he could see.

 “But that’s what could have happened. I know you, Meria, would have kicked my arse into oblivion if I simply clung to your memories like a man gasping for air. Well, I did tell you both about Sans, about how I’m in a relationship with him and how well he treats me, how amazing he is, how the English language itself isn’t enough to describe him. He’s.. He’s like a fireball, I guess you could say. He doesn’t seem like it, outside, on the surface. But he is, trust me. I can barely reign him in sometimes, and I know no one else would have any more luck, Papyrus aside.” He paused, smiling.

 “His mind is so quick, always moving, constantly thinking, no matter what he does or says. He always finds a way to figure out a solution, no matter the possible, foreseen outcomes. He’s astounding, and beautiful, lively, witty, handsome, sweet and cunning and he has a way with words that would match yours, Meria.” Grillby stopped once more, wiping away tears as he chuckled wetly. He took a few minutes to simply let his tears flow, the love he felt for the most important people in his life overflowing, until he finally sat down in the snow, uncaring of the cold now, quite literally, biting him in the ass.

 “Oh-kay, what’s happened in recent months? It’s been a little hectic, really. In October, Under Tale got a new intern, her name is Verdanna and she’s a very sweet young woman, she shows a lot of promise and tenacity, despite what happened. Oh, and Frisk and Chara turned thirteen, that was very exciting to throw a surprise party for them. Sans and I got them a puppy, a German Shepard. They named her after you, Fuku.” He let out a long sigh, gloved hands pressed into the shallow snow as he leaned back against them, arms bracing his weight.  

“Toriel was hurt on Halloween, Sans’ birthday, and we spent most the day in the hospital, waiting for her to be out of surgery. She’s alright now, walking, running, being Toriel, mother extraordinaire. But she and the others managed to surprise us with a party in the room. Nearly made me jump out of my damn skin, really, and I think the same thing happened to Sans. But it was fun, nonetheless. Chara and Frisk got attacked, as well, and they were kidnapped for almost two weeks but we got them back. They’re a little banged up and are gonna need some help to get over it all but nothing… Horrific happened, at least, that would cause me to go and shoot someone. Though, I still plan on doing it once I find the bastard- Sorry, this is supposed to be a happy visit. Ah, right. After that shit went down, we got them both back. Unfortunately, G and Verdanna were hurt when the goons came and took Chara and Frisk, and though G was hurt pretty badly, he’s alright now. He’s walking with a cane and his one good eye is a little wonky but he and Verdanna are still alive. So, all is mostly well.” He let out another long breath, closing his eyes as he simply let the idea that they were listening to him as he spoke, soothed something deep within him.

“Thanksgiving was a riot; full of good food, family and friends. We found something out that we weren’t quite expecting, and Sans and I may be fostering in the near future, once this whole business settles. Which, is kind of why I came here today, I mean besides the want to visit you two and catch you up on what’s been going on. I know I must seem a little mad but I don’t mind. It’s nice to pretend, at least for a while, that you two are sitting across from me, listening. Ah, anyways, back to the point.” He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the simple velvet box that held the finished ring, having stopped by Gray’s house to pick it up shortly after he left to go and talk to Lana and his grandfather.

“I know, Meria, that you would hit me upside the head if I said I could love only you. I know you would hug me tight and say that you were happy that I was able to move forward, and that there was room in my heart for more than one person, room for that person to take a part of my soul, like you did. I-I love Sans, Meria, Fuku. I love him so much, it’s almost ridiculous. I would take the stars from the sky if he asked, I’d make the world stop spinning if I could… But those are a little much, don’t you think? Hehehe, yeah I thought so too. Instead, I’ll have to be there for him, and never leave him wanting for love or protection and remind him every single day how much I love him, no matter what happens to me or to him. Meria, Fuku… I-I… I plan on asking him to marry me. Really, I’ve been meaning to do it for months now, but every time I tried to even bring myself to think about what I would do, _let alone say it aloud,_ I froze and, when he asked me what was wrong, I simply told him I loved him. I don’t know how I managed to not say it but I was just as nervous in asking you, Meria, wasn’t I?” Grillby chuckled and stood up, staring at the gravestones, the candlelight flickering in the wind but refusing to go out. It was almost like they were dancing with the force, courting what would potentially destroy them…

‘ _I have been spending WAY too much time with Roman if I’m starting to wax poetical about candles and nature.'_  Grillby thought with a soft smile, not really bothered by the thought. He sighed and put the box back in his pocket before he moved forward and set a hand on either gravestone, saying softly,

 “I hope that you two are happy, wherever you are right now. I love you both so much, I always will love you both and I feel a little guilty about wanting to be this happy, but-” he was cut off when the words got caught in his throat, sniffling as he fought the urge to break down, just as the wind blew, the sudden warm breeze wrapping around his shoulders and waist, tight enough to make him gasp. If Grillby were a superstitious or even a religious man, he would have crossed himself. Instead, he simply waited until the feeling passed and he smiled, tear tracks running down his face as he nodded.

 “Alright. No more sadness, Meria. You’re right.” He wiped his eyes and nose on a handkerchief in his pocket, really a bandanna, before he turned and left, smiling despite the tears that still fell. He brushed off the snow that still clung to him and meandered back to the car, hands in his pockets and the lingering warmth tingling his skin. When he finally made it to the car, his mum was waiting, a sad but at peace look on her face, her own tears tracks drying.

“Your grandda is waiting for us back home; he got back from his knitting group a few minutes ago.” She said, pulling out one of his hands from a pocket and giving it a tight squeeze.

 The drive back home was just as quiet, the only sound came from the radio and the world as the cars along the highway rushed by, though Lana and Grillby held onto the other’s hand, fingers interlaced and resting on the raised center console. Finally, they reached Lana’s house and she pulled into the driveway, though Liam, Grillby’s grandfather, had put Lana’s car back in it’s proper spot in the garage, allowing her to pull in without an awkward parking job. Soon as Lana had the car parked, they left the cooling confines and went inside, Grillby making sure to knock the snow off his boots before leaving them, his coat, scarf and gloves in the mudroom before he went into the kitchen, Lana just behind him. The smell of baking, cooking sugar and melting chocolate hit Grillby like a wall.

“I see you got bored and decided to bake, Da.” Lana chirped from the mudroom as she took off her outdoor clothes before she joined Grillby in the kitchen, swiping a cookie from a plate, an impish smile on her face.

“Well, it’s more standing to reason that I was baking for my book club tonight, you know how those niblings love my baking.” Grillby took a cookie, eyebrow raised, and mumbled around his mouthful,

“I thought your book club was for people your age.” He was swatted with a dishtowel, though playfully, his grandfather’s eyes shining in mirth.

“Hush you. I’m working with the Boy’s and Girl’s club in Dover and once a week, I have a book club. I bring them treats, teach them to appreciate literature and give them some time away from the streets.” Liam rolled his eyes before he added,

“And besides, they’re very sweet, once you get past all the prickliness. I remember when you were like that, my boy. All rebellious and trying to stand out. I should bring pictures of you as a lad, show them your impossible hair choices.” Grillby paled and swallowed his mouthful, shaking his head rapidly.

“I didn’t say anythin’, don’t know what you’re talkin’ about, Grandda.” He said quickly, more than a little bit worried that Liam _really would_ show the teens pictures of him and Sans as teens. That would be mortifying. He’d worked with the Boy’s and Girl’s club a few times in the past years, and if he went, and they’d seen those photos, he’d never hear the end of it. Liam laughed, the rich, rumbling baritone soothing his nerves.

 “Oh don’t torture the poor boy, Da. Grillby has something he wants to talk about. Don’t you try to get out of this, Grillby.” She warned, sending her son a sharp look before she turned on the stove, setting the kettle on and waiting for it’s dull whistle as she watched her son with worried eyes. Grillby sighed and ran a hand through his hair, tugging at the long, thick locks. His hair had grown out entirely now, the thick copper hair curling around his ears and at the nape of his neck.

‘ _I’ll have to get it cut soon…_ ’ he thought with a grimace.

“Grillby, you’re stalling. What’s wrong, lad?” Liam asked gently, tapping his hands on the table as the kettle began to whistle.

 “Hmn? Oh.. Uh, right. Well, you both know how much I love Sans, right?”

 

“Lad, I think the whole world knows how much you love him.” Lana said with a smile, taking another cookie but keeping her attention on her son, worry obvious in her piercing green eyes before she took the kettle off the stove and poured three mugs of water, quickly sticking three tea bags in the hot water, cookie hanging from her lips. Liam watched him just as carefully, mixing bowl set on the counter, forgotten, as he leaned forward, powerful arms flexing as he settled the weight on his arms. Lana grabbing the milk from the fridge to pour into the steaming hot liquid.

 Grillby rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling bashfully before he took a deep breath and reached into his pocket as he explained,

 “Well, I know that I already had asked Meria once, and it took me more than a few weeks to get the nerve to ask her, and it’s taken me a couple of months to even get the courage to think of the possibility… I-I know that I have enough room in my heart to love someone as deeply as I did Meria and I feel a little guilty for wanting to be this happy, but I also know that Meria would have whacked me upside the head for thinking that… So, t-to get to the point, I-I want to ask Sans to marry me. And I want you both to be there, as well.” He finished, placing the small velvet box on the counter with a dull ‘ _thnp_ ’, hand leaving it tentatively, like he was afraid it was going to disappear if he took his hand away. Lana and Liam stared, Lana’s grip on the milk she was about to add to her tea slipping from her grasp and splashing across the counter and floor. 

“Mum! The milk-” Grillby started to say, about to rush forward and clean up the mess that Lana had made by accident, but he was stopped by a ribs crushing hug and the small woman sobbing into his chest as Liam turned his face away.

 “Ouoff!” Grillby groaned, back slammed into the counter and the wooden edge digging into his back as Lana sobbed, talking too fast in Greek to be understood.

 “M-mum? What? Are you okay?!” Grillby asked, arms coming around his mother’s slight form in an attempt to both keep her from crushing his ribs any further and to keep her up.

 “Oh my god, Grillby!! I’m so, so, so, so PROUD of YOU!!” She cried happily, smiling through her tears as she began to laugh, the sound light and airy. She buried her face into Grillby’s chest, shoulders shaking with laughter and tears. Grillby could feel his own tears falling, giggling slightly as his mother tightened her hold over his ribs, squealing, laughing and sobbing with unbridled joy as she kept rambling, switching between Greek, Gaelic and English too fast to understand. Grillby chuckled breathlessly, barely able to breathe just as Liam said,

“Lana, you have to let go of the boy to let him live to propose!” Lana let go, wiping her eyes uselessly as tears continued to fall, a happy smile on her face. Grillby took a couple of deep breaths, sighing in relief before he was picked up off the ground by his grandda, Liam making his back pop several times as he laughed, spinning Grillby around once or twice before he put him back down and just hugged him. Grillby huffed and his breathing got heavier as he gasped for air, now having had his ribs nearly bruised by two people but he laughed through the stinging, lingering pain and hugged Liam back. Liam was almost taller than him, but even though he was pushing seventy-three, the man was strong as he was when he was forty, so his well muscled arms felt like they were going to threaten to break Grillby’s back with the strength in them.

 “Grandda, a-are you crying?” Grillby asked.

 “Course I am! My grandson is getting married! He’s happy with the man he loves, you’re _happy, Grillby._ That is all I could ask for you; for my children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren to be happy, healthy, safe and whole. That’s all I could ever ask.” he finished softly, hugging Grillby gentler before he gave him one last squeeze and let him go.

 “Shit, the milk!” Lana exclaimed, grabbing a dish towel and hurrying to mop up the milk best she could. Grillby grabbed paper towels and another dish towel, helping her mop up the mess. Once it was done, Liam grabbed a plate of cookies and more tea, sans milk, and guided his family over to the couches, forcing Grillby to sit with a hip check and a stern look.

 “You, young man, are explaining everything.” Grillby gulped in trepidation, sudden worry and discomfort crawling over his spine.

 “Uh… What do you mean, Grandda? I mean, weren’t you all excited, like, not even two minutes ago about me moving on?” Liam rolled his eyes as Lana laughed, taking a drink from her tea.

 “Your grandda is a terrible gossip, dear. He wants all the juicy details about your feelings towards Sans so he can properly gush over them to the ladies at his knitting circle. What was it called again?”

 “The Death Sticks of Anarchy. We make knits, needle points, quilts and crochets for every occasion. But that’s not the point,” Liam said, leaning back in his armchair, tea mug and cookie in hand. “Your mother is right on that point, Grillby. Though she wants to know just as badly as I; you talk about Sans but you never _talk_ about Sans. How did you first realize you loved him, more than a brother? How did you feel? What made you stick with keeping your relationship secret?” Liam asked, taking a bite into the warm, still oozing chocolate cookie. Grillby hummed, taking his own mug of tea and a cookie, then leaned back in the couch, letting out a long sigh. He knew he loved Sans. He had known for years. But, to pinpoint the exact moment that love have shifted from a familiar deep, platonic bond to something almost indescribable, a love so deep he never knew it could have a name.

 It hurt his soul, but in the way that he never wanted to stop. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, feeling an unknown knot of emotion untangle itself. No, that was a lie. He knew exactly what those emotions were; anxiety, pure, unbridled happiness, love, and an inexplicable hope for a better future that was just resting in his pocket, featherlight and a thousand pounds of worry. Grillby closed his eyes and thought back, smiling to himself.

  _The wind and rain was pounding against the glass, trees whipping back and forth like they were mere matchsticks against the force of mother nature. I sat up in my bed, mostly healed but still aching, a bone deep ache that felt like drills and needles being driven into my muscles and joints, every movement painful to degrees. I could feel the tears from my latest nightmare falling down my face, the adrenaline still making my heart pound. I wouldn’t sleep again, it seemed. WIth a low groan, I wrapped my thickest blanket around myself and made my way downstairs, each step careful and calculated. I made it to the kitchen, a small flare of victory blooming in my chest before I turned on the kettle and prepared a mug of tea, to both try and sooth my mind and my aching body. The rolls of thunder seemed to rock the house, causing me to gasp and flinch, already on high alert from the adrenaline, hand shaking as I forced myself to_ not _throw the mug and have it shatter._

  _“Grillby? Wha- Are you okay?” Sans’ voice from the doorway, loud enough to carry over and let me know where the other man was, but soft enough not to be perceived as a threat._

_“F-Fine, Sans…. T-There’s n-no reason to worry-” I got caught off guard when Sans seemed to appear right next to me, a good foot and a half away, but nonetheless, it was still startling._

  _“Jesus, Sans! You nearly scared the s-shit outta me!” I yelped, voice rising an octave. Sans sighed and shook his head, though his expression wared between apologetic and worried._

  _“Sorry, Grillbz. Come on, I know how you take your tea. Go and sit on the couch.” It wasn’t a suggestion and we both knew it. I nodded, and tightened the blanket around myself before I shuffled into the living room and flopped onto the new couch. We had moved out of the brother’s old house and into a new one about three months ago, shortly after I’d received my purple heart. It was a nice change, if a little abrupt. Sans had told me why, shortly after the move but it didn’t do anything to settle my anxiety. Gaster may be out of our lives, but Sans still felt antsy, a creeping sense of dread and seeing as how his instincts rarely led him wrong, it was a smart move._

  _“Grillby, come back.” Sans’ voice was lower, soothing, and easily brought me out of my thought process. Sans somehow managed to balance three more blankets, two mugs of steaming tea, and a couple of pillows like he were able to control the gravity around himself. For the first time in a while, I smiled._

  _“Oh? What’s tickled your funny bone?” Sans asked, a smile on his own face._

  _“Just the gravity around you seems to react differently, is all.” Sans opened his mouth like he were about to say something then closed it and shook his head, eyes soft as he quickly and efficiently arranged a small nest of pillows and blankets after handing me the two mugs of hot tea. When he was done arranging the nest to be just so, he said,_  

_“So, what’s kept you up this time?”_

  _“Rain, nightmares…” Sans nodded and sighed._

  _“Yeah, I know what you mean. But hey, here’s to a full year of us living together and for some reason you have yet to kill me for my awful puns.” I chuckled and shook my head._

  _“I don’t think I’ll ever tire of hearing them, thought. They make you a person of into-rest.” Sans almost choked on his tea he started laughing so hard._

_“Oh my god, Grillbz, was that a pun?! Holy shit, I’ve rubbed off on you!” I nodded and laughed, less strained than it had been. We traded puns for the next thirty minutes, snickering and chuckling at the awful jokes. I felt something spark low in my chest and it slipped past my lips before I could stop myself,_

_“I have to say, for the ungodly hour, you look quite Sansome, love.” Sans stared at me, eyes wide as what I said caught up with me and I blushed furiously, shaking hard._

_“Grillby, what-”_

_“I-I don’t know… I-I...”_

_“Grillby, breathe, okay? Can you do that? In and out, copy me. There you go, there you go.” I didn’t notice how close Sans had gotten but I revealed in his closeness, the easy, deep breathing as I felt a heartbeat underneath my palm, a slightly smaller hand pressed against my fevered skin, holding it to his chest as Sans took exaggeratedly long breathes, keeping eye contact with me the whole time he spoke. The words were lost on me and I pressed my forehead into Sans’ shoulder, but it was soothing and the combination of the exaggerated breaths, feeling the heartbeat underneath my palm, so steady and sure, made me relax. Finally, I calmed down and I looked Sans’ in the eyes, blush still prevalent. Sans met my gaze easily, steady and sure as his heartbeat._  

_“Grillby, what did you mean?”_

_“I-I think I love you Sans… More than I can explain, but I don’t know if I should but I so badly want to-”_

_“Ssshh, it’s okay, Grillby. It’s okay.” He smiled, sweet and genuine. “I’ve known for a while that I’d fallen in love for you as well, more than a friend, more than a lover. I couldn’t explain it, but I don’t want you to feel rushed, alright? I know you’re still reeling over Fuku and Meria and I don’t want to feel like you have to act on feelings you just started to acknowledge-”_

_“Sans…” I interrupted, gulping once before I said, “I think I love you. I just.. Don’t know how to explain it. It’s like a part of me is on fire and being around you calms me down so much I feel… Normal. No worries, no cares. I just.. I just don’t know how I can explain this… I want to say it, but I don’t know what’s stopping me. I loved Meria, I will always love Meria, but there’s something that makes me want to never leave you and-”_

  _“Hey, hey, it’s okay/ You don’t have to figure it out in a day, Grillby. To be honest, I can’t explain what I feel either, and that’s on a good day.” Sans was in my face, thumbs gently wiping away tears, a genuine smile still on his face. “We’ll take this one day at a time. We’ll figure it out together.” I nodded and gave a tentative smile before I asked, very, very softly, voice almost a whisper,_  

_“Will you kiss me? Please?” Sans looked startled for a moment before nodding, and leaned in, slowly, incrementally, thumbs still wiping away my tears. Then, just once, every so light, there was the feeling of chapped lips against mine, a new taste mixing underneath the shared taste of tea that lingered on our lips. Sparks seemed to jump between us, a shudder running down my spine before I pulled Sans close and leaned back in the nest of blankets and pressed a shy chaste kiss back, simply enjoying the feeling. Sans pulled away slowly, propping himself up so we were chest to chest._

  _“Did you-”_

_“Yeah…” I breathed, a slightly goofy expression coming across my face. Sans smiled back and pressed a tender kiss to my cheek, whispering,_

  _“Let’s get some sleep. I’m sure the couch will be plenty comfy.” I nodded and yawned, feeling, for once in the past year, completely at peace. I settled into the couch, Sans on top of me, and we fell asleep, content with the other resting our arms._

 “It had been a bad thunderstorm, about a year or so into me living with Sans. We’d moved to just outside of Boulder, give me a change of pace and to get away from so many people. It was a few months before I started my restaurant, actually, when I was able to move more freely. Ah, I woke up from a series of night terrors and I couldn’t go back to sleep, so I went downstairs to make some tea. Sans surprised me, then made me go and sit on the couch, made my tea the way I love it, and then somehow managed to carry over pillows and extra blankets and made a little nest around us. He started telling puns and really bad jokes, and then I started- it carried on for over a half hour, really.” Grillby stopped, a dopey smile pulling up his lips as his eyes became unfocused, fixed on that point, far, far away.

“I think… I think in that moment the emotions that had been deep inside my chest, along with all my fear, anger, anxiety and all the pain I’d been holding inside, became clear. I couldn’t tell you what it felt like to suddenly realize that I was in love with my best friend, or that, maybe I’d been in love with him for a while, but I hadn’t realized how far it went, how deep it truly was. It was terrifying, but also exhilarating and I remember him saying that he loved me too, but he hadn’t wanted to push me, or make me feel like I owed him something. He couldn’t really define what he was feeling either and when I asked him to kiss me, it was like… It was like I was going to burst into flames and freeze at the same time. I couldn’t breathe but I don’t think Sans was either. And, we just shared sweet, barely there kisses for god knows how long, telling bad jokes and feeling the lightest either of us had felt in awhile, I’d gather. We fell asleep in that nest of blankets, cuddling each other.

“We decided not to tell anyone for the first year or so because we wanted to figure out what we were, what we felt. Well, we just decided it was easier not to tell them, in the end. So we kept it from them for about four, coming on five years. They found out in early October, when I kissed Sans, but neither of us really regret keeping them in the dark. With Sans’ past, and I’d already been married and widowed once, it just felt easier to not have to explain it all to them.” Grillby came out of his unfocused gaze by a muffled gasp from Lana, who was covering her mouth, the laugh lines around her eyes crinkling.

 “Oh my god, Grillby, that’s adorable! You silly lad, you’re so sweet!” She cried, pulling him into a hug until he was practically sprawled across her lap, her arms wrapped tight around his waist and shoulders, half cradling him, half holding him in place. Grillby simply relaxed and let Lana do as she pleased; there was no stopping her when she was determined. Liam chuckled and took a picture with his phone, shaking his head. Grillby groaned and huffed but he was smiling and didn’t struggle to get out of his mother’s grip. She nuzzled his cheek like he were a kid once more and pressed a sweet kiss to his temple.

 “Alright, alright, I should start heading home. Sans is going to get worried if I’m not back soon.” Lana hummed and nodded before she hugged her son close once more, then released him. Grillby managed to curl himself upwards so he didn’t fall off his mum’s lap and onto the carpet before he swung his legs around and righted himself.

 “Wait, what does the ring look like?!” Lana demanded as Grillby swiped another cookie. He mumbled something to himself before he stood and grabbed the ring box from the counter and brought it back to the living room. He gave the small velvety box to his mother who opened it and let out another gasp.

 “Oh, Grillby. It’s beautiful!” It was a simple titanium band, with six blue sapphires inlaid and surrounded by faint constellations worked into the metal, the fine craftsmanship obviously worked throughout the ring. Each constellation was no more than a faint indent, the metal barely stripped away from the area, really they were small divets in the metal, clusters arranged just so that looking straight down at them, you could tell exactly what they were but in any other direction, looked like scuff marks. 

Liam gave a long whistle. “That’s a gorgeous ring, Grillby. Where’d ya find it?”

“Ah, an old squadmate of mine actually made it for me. Well, he made the band. His sister’s wife, Sandy, inlaid the gems for me and such, working off the design I wanted. I had to promise them both that they’d be invited to the wedding, though I’d a;ready planned on having them all come.”

“When are you planning to propose? You have the ring, you can’t pretend for much longer dear.” Lana said, eyebrow rising. Grillby blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well, actually, this morning, I asked a few of my friends, G, Muffet, Mettaton and Asriel to come by and help me, I guess. I felt like if I told them, then I’d have to ask him sooner rather than later. Papyrus would have nagged me about it, as well. He told me to invite them over, while he and Sans were visiting Calibre. Ah, anyways, after the initial freak out, and Gerard for some reason looked smug, but I think he may have won a bet with Roman, I asked them what they thought I should do since I was shaking so badly. Mettaton scoffed and told me it wasn’t a matter if I loved him or not. They all knew I love Sans. Everyone knows that. He said it was a matter if I felt safe, loved, protected, cherished. Muffet jumped in and added, that it also mattered if I felt like I couldn’t breathe when he was around, if my world seemed to stop when he did something so insignificant to anyone else but it made me happy. G was laughing but he asked me when I thought I should propose. I told him that I was thinking of New Years Eve, just before the ball began to drop. His jaw dropped before he started to laugh uncontrollably. It was actually quite worrying, but when he stopped laughing, he said it was a good idea. Everyone else agreed. So I have a month to get the courage to propose.” He said in a rush. Lana bit her lip for a moment, her green eyes twinkling in mirth before Liam stood and clapped Grillby on the back.

“Well, I’m proud of you, my boy. Just promise me that Lana and I will be able to see you two when you propose to him.” Grillby nodded and smiled.

 “Of course! We’ll be having a New Year’s Eve party, so family and friends are all invited. I’ll let you know the times soon as mid-December rolls around- Shit! We still have to get a tree!” Grillby face palmed as Liam chuckled, a deep rumble low in his chest.

 “Well, off you get then! Go on home, Grillby. I have to get ready for my book club, and you have to get home in time to meet Sans, don’t you?” Grillby nodded, hugging Liam and Lana once more before he carefully picked up the ring box and closed it tight and gently placed it inside his pants pocket before he rushed to get his shoes and coat back on.

“Love you two!” he called before the garage door opened and closed. Soon as they heard the tires crunch in the snow and Grillby honk his horn twice as he drove away, Lana and Liam burst into a fit of laughter.

“Papyrus and Gerard seem to be quite the match making pranksters!” Lana giggled, gasping for breath.

“I cannot wait to see their faces when they propose to each other at the same time… Ah, this is going to be memorable, dear.” Liam pulled Lana into a hug and swung her around in a circle.

“Da, be careful!” She squealed, like she were a small child once more but Liam laughed and hugged his daughter close.

“Hmn, I’m so proud to be your father and to have such a wonderful grandson and an equally wonderful grandson-in-law.” Liam paused before he continued softly, staring at the pictures hanging on the wall, “I think Felix, Amanda, Fuku, Meria, Theresa and Ben would have loved Sans just the same.” Lana nodded and sighed, hugged her father back.

“I know Ben would have been proud to see his son grown up so well, and Mama would have loved to see them both together. Meria and Fuku loved Sans, I think, just as much as we all do. He was a wonderful friend and an amazing Uncle. Felix liked him well enough and I know Amanda would have appreciated his humor.” She buried her face in her father’s warm wool sweater, taking in his comforting embrace and simply let herself be sad for a moment longer before she sniffed and wiped away her tears. 

“Alright, ‘nough of that! I’ll come with you to book club tonight.”

 “Is this so that you can get some more treats, Lana?” Liam asked, voice a rolling timber of amusement and Lana smirked impishly.

“Maybe.” Liam rolled his eyes and sighed, like he were being asked to move a mountain before giving her one more firm squeeze and letting her go.

“Oh, go and get ready. And remember the book this time!” He called as Lana danced away like she were a teenage instead of a forty year old woman. She laughed and ran up the stairs, feeling a weight remove itself from her chest. Her son was happy. Her job was a little easier now; being a mom never really ended but if Grillby was happy, it made it a little easier.

_-_-_-

 “Oh, hey Grillby!” Sans called as Grillby waltzed in the door and shucked off his snow covered outer layers; his boots, gloves, hat, scarf and coat all being hung up in their appropriate place before he made it to the kitchen.

“Hello, sweetheart.” Grillby rumbled, a happy grin on his face as he pulled Sans around and simply hugged him.

 “Hmn. Want a kiss? What’s got you in such a good mood?” Sans asked, leaning upwards, smile on his face. Grillby smiled back and pressed a sweet, lingering, soul searching kiss to Sans’ lips, quickly escalating but not fevered. Sans pulled away, breathless for a moment, before he leaned back up for another, warmth spreading through his body; like he were floating in an enveloping warmth. It sent tingles down his toes and zaps along his fingertips.

“What brought this on?” He asked with a sly smile in between kisses, Grillby not rushing through the long, languid kisses, his strong arms wrapped tight around Sans’ waist as he bent slightly to press kiss after kiss to Sans’ lips, tongue exploring the other’s mouth unhurriedly, content to just remap what they already knew.

“Mnh, I just love you. Do I need a reason?” Sans raised an eyebrow, a little concerned, but pulled away when he started to feel a little worn out. Grillby let him go easily before he grabbed a metal pot and went to the fridge.

 “Want me to make some hot cocoa?” he asked, most of his upper body blocked by the fridge door.

 “If you’re making it, then yes please. Oh, by the way, what do you want to do for dinner tonight?” Sans asked, sitting at the bar stool, perfectly content to watch his boyfriend. If he were honest, he was a little worried. Sure, Grillby was affectionate, and the display wasn’t anything new. But Sans could only think of the last few times they’d been so affectionate and something awful had happened. Grillby’s previous suicide attempt, years prior, Sans’ own, more recent, almost death from the mission, the times when Sans had come back, shaken, bloody and bruised from a mission… It almost felt like it was a goodbye. Sans shook the thoughts from his mind. Surely he was just overthinking again, the proximity to Gaster making him paranoid.

 “Hmn, if you don’t mind, could you go to the store and pick up bacon, eggs, meat, you can choose, and some peppers, carrots, celery, mushrooms, and broccoli? Oh, and bread?” Sans blinked before he nodded.

“Sure, but after I get my hot cocoa.” He said teasingly, only half meaning it. However, as Grillby shut the door of the fridge with his hip, he almost looked scandalized.

 “Of course after you have hot cocoa! What do you take me for, a barbarian?” He was fighting off a smile, his amber eyes glowing with mirth and love, like liquid pools of contentment and love. Sans smiled back and laughed.

“I never thought you were, baby.”

 “Good. Why don’t you go and wait on the couch? I’ll bring in the mugs when the cocoa is ready.” Sans nodded and slipped off the stool before whistling for the dogs; CB and Callhaen tore down the hall from wherever they’d been napping and jumped onto the couch beside Sans as he flipped on the TV, skimming through the channels until he hit the Mythbusters. He settled back into the couch, CB curled into his left side and Callhaen leaving enough room from Grillby.

“Oh, this is my favorite episode.” Grillby said as he came in, mugs filled with steaming liquid and marshmallows. They sat side by side in content silence, watching Adam, Jamie and the B-Team blow up various myths, and occasionally, Buster. Sans watched Grillby closely, taking in his body language that was conflicting between tense and ready to run and relaxed, like he wasn’t sure what he should say. His fingers twitched against his mug, like he wanted to sign but then thought against it.

He asked,

“Should I be worried?” Grillby shook his head and pressed a kiss to Sans’ cheek.

“No, love. Everything is wonderful with you, and I feel rather daft for not seeing it sooner.”

“Grillby?”

“Hmn?”

“Are you okay?” Sans’ tone was thick with apprehension and worry; like he was worried Grillby were getting ready to say goodbye. Considering Grillby had talked like that before he attempted to drown himself before deciding the that he wanted to live and dragging himself out of the water, Sans felt he were justified in his concern.

“Sans, you know I would tell you if I wasn’t. I’m fine, I promise. I just realized how deep my love goes.” Sans sighed, mostly in relief and partly at his own misplaced worry, and shook his head but smiled regardless. Whatever had put Grillby in such a good mood was infectious and it dispelled the rest of his worry.

“Okay, babe. I’m going to head out to the store to pick up some stuff for dinner.” 

“Love you.” Grillby murmured against his lips, after pulling him in for another slow, lingering kiss. Sans smiled, pressing one last chaste kiss to Grillby’s lips before he said,

“I love you too.” before he got off the couch, carrying his mug to the kitchen, dregs of cocoa and melted marshmallow washed away with hot water and left to soak and went to put on his winter clothes and grabbed the car keys. He had to do something more than grocery shopping...

_-_-_

 Sans let out a shaky breath as he walked into the jewellery store, picking up the ring he had picked out with Papyrus last month. He smiled at the attendant behind the counter

Grillby buried his face in his hands, a deep blush radiating across his cheeks as a dopey smile spread across his face, Papyrus texting him,

  **Did you get it?**

 Sans smiled as he saw the ring again, nodding as the sales rep brought the dark band of smooth metal out from its case. There was an inlaid pattern of rubies and a single sapphire popping against the darker metal, sparking in the light. It was gorgeous, just like Grillby, but simple enough not to be too flashy and attract attention. Grillby didn’t like it when people stared at him, though Sans would never tire of looking at the man. As the attendant went to pick out a box and ring him up, Sans pulled out his phone and texted Papyrus back.

**Yes.**

 Both of them texted at once back to Papyrus, for the same reason but unknowing of the other man.

Grillby smiled down at the simple titanium band, the bright blue sapphire inlaid in the band, surrounded by faint constellations worked into the metal. It was the same ring he had shown his mum and Grandda a few hours earlier. He sighed, pushing himself out of his seat, coffee dregs cooling in the bottom of his mug and sticking the box in a deep pocket in his jeans next to his wallet and phone.

“Now the question is…” He murmured, starting to chop meat for the dogs dinner, the steady ‘ _shr-tnk_ ’ of the sharpened blade cutting through the chicken breast easily before hitting the wooden butcher block.

“How the hell do I ask the most perfect man in the world to marry me?” Sans asked, staring at the ring before stuffing it into his secret pocket in his pants and gathering the groceries and kicking open the door, yelling,

“Grillby, I’m home!”

“In the kitchen, sweetheart!” Sans smiled and sighed, making his way to the kitchen and shook his head.

 _‘I'll_   _figure it out later…_ ’ he thought to himself. He didn’t realize Grillby was thinking the same thing.


	16. Jingle Bells, Sleigh Bells, and Bullet Shells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday left me broken, Tuesday I was through with hoping, Wednesday my empty arms were open, Thursday waiting for love, waiting for love. Thank the stars it's Friday, I'm burning like a fire gone wild on Saturday, guess I won't be coming to church on Sunday. I'll be waiting for love, waiting for love to come around...
> 
> ~Aviiccii, Waiting For Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELLWELLWELLWELLWELL, I'm sure you're all asking me WHY you're getting a new chapter so soon and that's very easy to answer. Aside from all the lovely comments, kudos and bookmarks, THANK YOU ALL FOR THOSE BY THE WAY I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE, HOWEVER I AM THE QUEEN OF SUGAR AND SPICE and I'm actually really very sorry for what I'm about to put you all through. This chapter's actually pretty long and there is no stop to the pain. We are getting on board the pain train and there's nothing just angst and pain and blood. That being said, READ THE TAGS. PLEASE. TRIGGER WARNINGS: BLOOD. BUCKETS OF BLOOD. MENTAL MANIPULATION, PAIN, PTSD ATTACKS, PANIC ATTACKS, TORTURE, EMOTIONAL TRAUMA, PAIN, ANGST, MENTIONS OF HUMAN EXPERIMENTATION, KIDNAPPING, MENTIONS OF AUTOMOBILE ACCIDENTS, AND GENERAL BLOOD AND GORE MENTIONS FROM THE HUMAN EXPERIMENTS. If any of this bothers you, I will have a clinical version in the end notes where you can skip to if you don't want to read the details. That being said, this chapter is long. And I am my own beta. SO, if you see a mistake, spelling error, plot discontinuity/plot holes, things just generally don't make sense in a place, or grammar mistakes, please leave me a comment and I will be sure to fix it soon as I can. Okay, enough from me! On with the story!  
> No, wait, I lied.  
> DISCLAIMER!!!! I OWN NOTHING, aside from the plot of this story and any oc's, I OWN NOTHING. UNDERTALE BELONGS TO TOBY FOX!!!! I OWN NOTHING!!  
> Okay, now on with the story!  
> I hope you enjoy and that all is well!
> 
> -RR

Sans sighed as he stared at the Christmas tree, twinkling with clear white fairy lights and the occasional multi-colored light twinkling along with them. The tree was thick and full, it’s branches a deep emerald green that barely bent under the weight of ornaments. Well, there weren’t very many, but there was enough to make the tree last year sag slightly. Sans smiled as he breathed in the smell of pine, cooking sugar, and slightly bitter coffee that rose from his mug, the smell of ketchup wafting upwards but barely there. Sans leaned back as he took an appreciative sip of the warm liquid, the slight metallic tang of the ketchup mixed with the dark roast of the coffee rolling over his tongue and making his taste buds buzz. Life was… Looking up. He and Grillby were going to apply to adopt one of the kids from The Light House, Grillby had been having less panic attacks and PTSD nightmares, Frisk and Chara were almost done with their therapy, G was able to walk without a cane, despite his slight limp, and Sans… Sans had figured out how he was going to propose to Grillby. He took another long drink of his coffee, sighing in bliss.

 The morning had been perfect; Asgore called everyone the night before, saying that with the two weeks leading to Christmas, they deserved a break so no one was to come in unless it were an emergency, otherwise contacted or if something insane happened again. Grillby had slept in so Sans made breakfast in bed for his boyfriend and managed to not burn down the kitchen. Grillby had blinked in surprise when Sans walked in, carrying a tray with two plates of eggs, bacon and toast and two cups of coffee; Grillby’s with enough milk to make it beige and a little honey and chili pepper sauce, and Sans’ straight black with ketchup. Grillby had looked surprised but the smile that spread across his face was worth it. It was a sleepy, slow smile, the kind that Sans rarely got to see as Grillby was usually up before he was. Grillby’s eyes were half lidded, still bleary with sleep, his hair mussed-- though a little shorter now, it still stuck up in every direction-- and the smile that he wore was almost dopey, the kind that made one’s heart pick up because it was meant only for them, or, in this case, only for Sans. That happy expression, one of unbridled joy, tempered by sleep and drowsiness, made getting up early worth it.

 “Hey there lovely bones.” Grillby’s voice rumbled behind him, a hand resting gently over his eyes. Sans rolled his head back till it rested on the back of the couch and Grillby’s palm and wrist were resting over his mouth. He smiled and pressed sweet, nipping kisses over his palm, lips catching on callouses as he brushed over them before he stopped at Grillby’s wrist and wrapped his own hand around it, tugging his boyfriend so he was leaning over him, arm splayed awkwardly to keep his balance, the other gripping the back of the couch tightly.

 “Mnh. I love you.” Sans murmured, pressing sweet kisses to Grillby’s jaw and throat. The other man let out a laugh, a low rumble in his throat before he pulled away enough to roll over the back of the couch and land with his head in Sans’ lap.

 “Well good morning to you too.” Sans huffed, a little winded at the sudden weight. Grillby laughed, rolling his eyes and curled upwards so he could press a kiss to Sans’ chin before laying back down.

“Any word from Verdana?” He asked after a few moments of content silence. Sans shook his head.

“The security detail found a note from her, saying that she and Ashley were going to Canada to visit Ashley’s family in Quebec and soon as she had cell reception, she’d call us. That was almost a week ago now. I can’t say that I like her entirely since she lied but-” Sans trailed off and Grillby finished his thought softly,

“She’s family. And you have to take care of family," Sans nodded, his good mood falling quickly. Grillby huffed and pressed himself close as he could to Sans’ stomach and turned on his side, wrapping his arms around his waist, a little hard to get comfortable but he didn’t care. He pressed soft kisses into Sans’ ribs and breathed,

“You’re strong, Sans. You aren’t who raised you. You’re so wonderfully good and strong, so perfect-”

“I’m not perfect, Grillby.” Sans said softly, voice breaking. Grillby sighed and sat up before pulling Sans into his lap and wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Sans’ shoulder and said in a low whisper,

“But you are, Sans.”

“I’m not. I’m broken, a monster-” Grillby wasn’t sure what brought out this side of Sans so quickly, but quickly dismissed the thought. He could think of a thing or two that would set Sans off like that; Gaster and thinking about his extended family, Gerard and Roman exception to the rule. 

“Sans, you’re perfect. You’re perfect because of your faults. You’re stronger because of them. You beat your depression, you got away from Gaster. You’ve been bloodied, bruised and broken more times than any human could withstand. You get angry, you get upset. You’re _human_. Of course, you’re imperfect. But I love everything about you. I love every fault, every perfection, and imperfection. Every scar, every vein, every muscle. I love your mind, your thoughts and creativity, your dare and willingness to help, the beauty of your selflessness and even your selfish desires. I love you, Sans. If you call yourself a monster, then I love you still. Call yourself worthless, and I love you still. Do you know why?” Grillby paused for breath before continuing, “Because you’re not a monster. You’re not worthless. You’re not anything negative. You’re perfectly imperfect. You’ve hurt, you’ve been hurt, you killed and you’'ve washed away all the blood. You’re beautiful, lovely bones.” He leaned back for a moment, smiling softly. Sans smiled back, feeling his dark mood shift away at his boyfriend’s words.

“Thanks, Grillby. I guess… I’m just having a bad day, huh?” Grillby pulled him close, his _hothothot_ body warming Sans to his core, shaking off the darkness that still lingered.

“You’re not having a bad day. You’re going to have a wonderful day. You, Papyrus and G are going Christmas shopping with the twins, then you and I are going to be wrapping gifts. Or, the dogs are running around the backyard, they’ll enjoy the woods if we go on a walk. Or, we can simply haul their furry butts inside and stoke up the fire, curl up and read. We can do anything you want, Sans but you won’t have a bad day.” The conviction in the Scotts voice made Sans smile and he nodded, burying his face in the firm chest in front of him, breathing in the fresh scent of clean clothes, ink, oranges, and something that was heady, like oak, whiskey and leather all wrapped together but not quite. Sans simply pinned it as Grillby and drew comfort from the familiar smell.

“You’re right, as usual.”

“Wait, did you just say I was right? Well this is one for the papers! Sans just said I was right!” He mock yelled, laughing as Sans attempted to hold in his own giggles and playfully smacked his boyfriends chest, huffing.

“Oh, you cad.”

“Well, you’re quite right there, Sansome. But I’m your cad.” Grillby said with a playful growl. Sans snickered.

“You never cease to a _maize_  me, Grillby. Those puns were rather _corny_ , but _rye_ on the mark.” Grillby paused and leaned back again so he could look Sans in the eyes.

“Were those puns?”

“You know it babe! _Ewe_ gotta hand it to me, I’m quite the person of intero-rest!” Grillby chuckled at the stretch and added,

“Those weren’t your best, Sans, but I’ll admit you made me laugh.” Sans shrugged and nuzzled into his boyfriend’s chest, content to stay there, pretending that the rest of the world didn’t exist, if only for a few moments. Grillby’s phone went off suddenly, the sound of The Hunt slightly muffled. Expertly maneuvering himself so Sans didn’t have to move, Grillby reached one hand back for his back pocket, pulled out his cell and answered the call without having to look at who was calling.

“Hey, Aaron, what’s up?” Sans was close enough to hear the slightly tinny response, meaning Aaron had put the phone on speaker.

‘ _Boss, I hate to ask you, but can you come in? We’re swamped with people, tourists I think. The ski lodge recommended our restaurant as one of the best places to get food and with the Yelp reviews pouring- Alice! Tables seven and nine need orders-_ ’

‘ _I already got them. Here. Double the burg, one order of MTT, one Bees, two nicecream_ _, a bisicle_ _, and a hot cat._ ’ Alice’s voice drifted over, the sliding of plates over metal and the slight rustle of paper and Aaron took the orders.

‘ _Thank you, Alice. See_ _Grillby_ _? We could really use some help here. Fatima is hostess and Blooky has_ _the bar covered but these groups are pouring in by tens! How the hell did we get so popular?!_ ’ Grillby sighed and nodded, pressing a kiss to Sans’ temple.

“I’ll be there soon as I can. Thankfully the roads were cleared last night and it’s not icy. I should be there in about twenty minutes, maybe less. Can you guys hold the fort until I’m there?”

‘ _Who do you take us for, Boss? We’ve been holding the fort down since seven am! It’s ten! We could just use your magic touch right about now._ ’ There was a slightly desperate note in Aaron’s voice at this point. Grillby huffed and rolled his eyes.

 “I trust you guys to not burn down my restaurant. Is Marie still out of town?”

‘ _Unfortunately. Otherwise, I would have called her.’_

“I’ll be there soon, promise.”

‘ _Hurry, please. I can only cook so fast!’_ and with that, Aaron hung up. Grillby let out a long breath and shook his head.

“I know they can hold down the fort on a regular day but with so many people- I should be back about the time you get back from shopping with your brother, G and the twins. Tell them I say hi, please?” Sans nodded and pressed a sweet, chaste kiss to Grillby’s lips.

“I love you, baby.” He murmured, chapped lips against chapped lips. Grillby smiled and kissed him just as sweet.

“I love you too, sweetheart. I’ll be back soon, promise.” And with that, he gently lifted Sans off of him, set him on the couch and jogged out of the room and upstairs only to return less than three minutes later, thick jeans, wool socks, two sweaters and a leather jacket on, pulling on his gloves.

“Don’t forget your keys!” Sans called teasingly as Grillby saluted him and blew a kiss, which Sans caught and pressed against his chest. If he pretended, he could feel it burning against his palm, sinking into his clothes to his chest. Grillby waved and called,

“Love you, Sans! Text you when I’m there!” Before he grabbed his helmet, keys and closed the garage door behind him. There was the sound of the garage door opening, the sound of the bike revving, and then the sound faded down the street, and with it, Sans’ sense of ease. Sans waited for the count of six to get up, finally trusting his legs to hold his weight before he walked down the hall to the mudroom, opened the garage door and closed the garage door with a push of the button on the side.

‘ _What was that feeling? My legs felt weak, but not from Grillby_ _leaving… Right?_ ’ Sans paused and stood, back to the door, eyes closed and took a few even breaths to calm down. His sense of ease had left entirely, chased away by a creeping, seizing, nameless thing that slithered down his spine, coiling low in his belly and settling there, heavier than a dead weight body. He sprinted to the kitchen and whistled sharply for CB and Callhaen, suddenly untrusting of the familiar scenery. He only got That feeling when something was about to happen, and maybe it was paranoia, but he didn’t feel like taking the chance. CB and Callhaen bounded through the snow, two pale yellow outlines in the crisp white scenery, and they skidded to a stop in the kitchen, tongues lolling out of their mouths, tails wagging. Sans absent-mindedly scratched their ears and motioned them to go to their beds in front of the fire. He’d towel them off there.

Sans spent the next couple minutes trapped in his own mind, sending a quick text to G after he dried the dogs best he could and threw the towel into the back room, where it landed with a wet ‘ _smack_ ’.

**Me: Hey, G. Can you come over?**

**Gummi King: Sure. I’m heading back from the hospital. Be there in twenty-ish.**

**Me: Thanks.**

Sans was mostly sure that he was being paranoid and when the clock read _**10:25**_ he started to relax, at least a little bit. Grillby was probably busy, and he had been mostly joking when he said to text him when he made it to work. Grillby was fine. He had to believe that. He was going to have a wonderful day, just like Grillby said. He promised. Sans’ gut churned at the thought of a promise but Grillby always kept his. _Always_. He let out a shaky breath, shaking the dark thoughts from his mind and settled back on the couch, picking up a book from the coffee table. He didn’t even look at the cover, simply started to read, until his phone went off. He answered without looking at who it was.

“Hel-lo?” he drawled, forcing himself to remain nonchalant.

‘ _Sans? Have you heard from Grillby_ _?!_ ’ That was Fatima. She sounded worried.

“Uh, no. Why isn’t he at work?” Sans asked, struggling to keep calm. His fears started to whisper, that dead weight dragging his gut downwards.

‘ _No! I mean, the rush is mostly over, but it’s almost eleven! He’s forty minutes late! Did he tell you where he was going?_ ’

“He said he was going to work. He left about five after ten, Fatima. Maybe he hit traffic, or his bike got stuck in the snow.” Fatima sighed and said,

‘ _I really hope you’re right Sans, there’s been some creepy guy with scars on his face hanging around- Oh, wait. He just got up and left. And now… He’s driving away… Okay, that’s weird. He was sitting there for almost forty minutes and ordered only water-_ ’ a beep cut her off; incoming call. Sans pulled the phone away and saw Grillby’s smiling face pop up on screen, the beep coming once more 

“Fatima, he’s calling me now. I’ll give you a call back soon as I know what’s going on, kay?"

 ‘ _Thank you, Sans. I hope he’s okay. Tell me if he needs to be picked up_.’

“I will.” And with that, he picked up the incoming call, taking a deep breath to steady himself and try to sound normal.

“Hey baby, where are you? Everyone’s worried since you didn’t show up for work.”

‘ _Sans, you know how much I love you, right?_ ' Grillby's voice was raspy and thick with pain, a wheeze at the end of his sentence like he was trying to get more air.

“Grillby?” Sans sat bolt upright, his spine going rigid, fear leaking into his voice.

‘ _I_ _love you so much, Sans. I love you to the next Galaxy and back. I’d wait a million years to see you again, my beautiful lovely bones-_ ” he broke off with a hiss. ‘ _I love you so much_.’

“Grillby! Grillbz, Alitstor, what’s going on?!” Sans didn’t care about the desperation leaking into his tone, the coils of terror, anger, and panic seizing his heart and chilling his soul.

‘ _Do you love me?_ ’ Grillby gasped out, like he was winded but his tone was calm, as if he were sitting right next to Sans, asking a rhetorical question, that smile on his face-

“Of course I do! I love you more than words can tell!” Sans was almost crying, disbelief making him numb despite the emotion wrecking his voice. He knew what would happen next. He’d seen this tactic employed on… several past victims. His heart was threatening to stop, each beat thudding against his ribcage like a dull, dying drumbeat.

‘ _Then please, don’t follow me. I’ve ah, run into the past. He really was waiting for us at the core of it all, Sans. I love you._ ’ Grillby was panting like he was in pain, swearing under his breath before adding, ‘ _I love you so, so much, sweetheart, my lovely bones dragon. Sans, I love you. I love you, I love you._ ’ he said the words like a mantra, each one laden with passion and sincerity so deep his voice started to crack, tears threatening to fall through the wireless connection.

“Grillby, please-!” but the voice from a man Sans could have sworn were dead came instead,

‘ _That’s enough, fag! Now shut up_ _!_ ' and a muffled ‘ _Fuck you, bastard!_ ’ from Grillby floated to Sans before the conversation cut out. Sans stared at his phone for several minutes before he jumped up and ran. Right into G’s chest. The man took one look, grabbed Sans’ arm and hauled him outside, barely stopping to grab Sans’ jacket and boots before he shoved him into his car. G didn’t ask, simply proceeded to break several speed limits, uncaring as Sans called Grillby back, frantically hitting redial every time the call ended but to no avail. Grillby’s phone was trashed, or otherwise broken into unknown pieces, probably scattered across a road or maybe over a table-

“Sans, focus. We have a job.” G’s voice startled him out his haze and- Had he been hyperventilating?

“Yes, you were baby bones.” G’s blind eye seemed to spear him to his seat and his tone was soft but lined with iron. He hadn't even realized he was thinking aloud.

“No matter what, baby bones, we’re getting him back.”

“It’s been forever since you called me that.” Was all Sans managed, voice shaking as he attempted a weak laugh that petered out, fear and anger clawing at his gut.

“Well, it seems it’s been forever since we were faced with having to go Home, now isn’t it? I don’t care what happens, I’m not letting the past repeat. We’ve had too much of that recently.” Gerard’s hands tightened on the wheel till the object itself creaked under the pressure. The pair fell silent, both trapped in their worlds of worry.

The minute they reached Under Tale’s building, Gerard barely had time to park the car before Sans was bolting out of the car, shoes untied and jacket flapping behind him in the wind, G right behind him. Sans ran up the stairs, too impatient for the elevator, taking them two at a time before he burst into the Under Tale office. As he had expected, the others were there, cleaning up and putting away files before their break. Papyrus and Undyne reached him first.

“Sans! What’s wrong?!” Papyrus’ familiar voice cut through his daze like a knife, clearing his thought process just a little bit.

“P-papyrus, G-Grillby, he… He… Core… Kidnapped... Madjeck… **_P **aps** , please_**.” Papyrus pulled Sans into a tight hug, Undyne keeping everyone else at bay while Sans fought for control of his rampant emotions. His heart rate was through the roof, heart pounding against its cage of bone like it were about to drag itself across the floor in an attempt to get away from his adrenaline. He couldn't hear the others as they started to gather around, a short distance away like his panic were a sideshow attraction. He could feel Papyrus’ warm, large hands rubbing circles around his shoulders and lower back, tracing intricate patterns that only he could understand, all while talking to Sans, voice low and even. 

“Breathe Sans, there you go. Nice and deep, Sans, in and out. Everything is fine, Sans. There is nothing to fear here, Sans. Come back, Sans. Breathe, Sans. You’re right here, in my arms, Sans. I won’t let anything happen, Sans.” Finally, his shaking subsided and a numb feeling washed over everything. He took a deep breath and asked,

“Where’s Asgore?”

“Right here, Sans.” His boss' rumbling baritone carried the short distance and calmed Sans a little further. He was here, at Under Tale, with his friends and the best damn spies and trackers he’d ever met. They would find Grillby. Slowly, he explained what happened that morning, from making breakfast in bed for Grillby, to sitting on the couch with Grillby when Aaron had called and asked for help. When he got to the part about Grillby’s call to him, telling Sans that he loved him so much and that He was waiting for them at the Core of it all, he felt Papyrus’ breath hitch and Sans struggled to not burst into tears again. Thankfully, G at some point had come in and was standing one foot to the right and one pace in front of Papyrus and Sans, like he was their bodyguard all over again.

When he finished explaining, Asgore said gravely,

“I think it’s time you tell us who Gaster is. I know that he was your and Papyrus’ father and that he raised you in the criminal world and used some questionable parenting tactics, but if we’re going to help you find Grillby, Sans, we’ll need to understand this man.” Sans’ breath hitched and Papyrus shook, Sans wasn’t sure if it was out of rage or fear or both.

 “I’ll tell you. I was basically raised by the man.” G said, stepping forward, his piercing gaze challenging anyone to tell him no. When no one spoke, G began to explain. 

“Gaster is a strange man; he cares deeply for family. He does his best to provide for them, and he never hit or yelled at us. He took me and Roman in when our parents were killed and his wife Calibre wanted us to stay with them. Gaster trained us to kill from early ages; I was started by my own father when I was three, Roman was five when he started, Sans when he was four, and Papyrus was started when he was six. He had the most childhood out of all of us.” G paused, gaze softening before his green eye refocused, angry and sharp. “Gaster is psychotic. He had us playing games, hide-and-seek-and-spy, tag was in an obstacle course, and there was the ways he had us learn and watch. I was taught to break bones, one at a time, when people severely disobeyed orders or betrayed the Family, Sans and Roman were rocked to sleep with lullabies and breaking bones, and Papyrus was taught how to disarm, how to create from nothing something deadly. We were raised to survive, we were raised to be killers.” G took another breath.

“When I was seventeen, I was Gaster’s right-hand man and before that, I had been watching over Roman, Paps and Sans. I got to where I did because I was _very very_ good at what I did. Sans had a territory by thirteen, and he was a Freshman in high school. Papyrus was… Learning the real trade. As was Sans. As I had.”

“What w-was it?” Alphys asked, stutter almost void. Sans gave his friend an empty stare and said,

“Human experimentation.”

 “What?” Asgore’s voice was soft, almost uncharacteristically so.

 “Yup. Gaster took people off the streets who wanted a better home, in exchange for using them. Some were so desperate they agreed. Gaster would test new ideas, human enhancement in the form of chemicals and pills. He called the whole thing Determination, like that were an innocent enough idea. He loved the people who were weird, had something a little extra. Genetic defects, biological errors, mental disorder; anyone he could find who fit within a spectrum he made, he took. Sometimes, rarely, he’d actually cure them. If that happened, they left. Forever. I don’t know where. But he’d get data on drugs, on chemical experimentation, anything and everything; if there was a client who paid, and paid _well_ , Gaster would consider the proposal and if he were interested enough, he took it on. Didn’t care what it was used for. If it peeked his interest, he’d use it.” Sans said bitterly, practically spitting. G cut in with,

“He actually had enough morals to turn down anything he thought would turn to genocides or eugenics, and if any of the subjects he brought in were pregnant, he would set them up with a pretty sweet deal; no experiments, no tests. They’d get to live comfortably with a rather large sum of money if they worked for him at a company he had bought out. If they wanted to quit, that was fine. Only they had to give him a pint of blood. That was it. Those were the only deals he ever made, and he never experimented on children. At least, I thought he didn’t. Chara and Frisk were the first, I think.” Gerard’s voice went icy at the last part of the sentence.

 “What do you mean-” Asriel started to ask but Papyrus cut him off.

“We mean we don’t know. Chara and Frisk would, but no way in fucking hell am I letting them relive those memories. It’s bad enough they were collateral once, but to make them relive that.” Papyrus shuddered and shook his head. “No. There’s a reason they won’t remember that, the brain is a strange thing. It can repress and forget what it wants when the need is great enough. Before I met Mettaton, I was trying to repress everything I had learned. I was desperate to be normal, to not be so smart, to not be able to stare at a lock and know sixteen different ways to make it better and to in break each way. And before you ask, no, we couldn’t defy Gaster. His word was law. And you don’t go against it. Ever. When Sans graduated high school and we left, partly thanks to G and Roman, that was the first time we’d ever defied him. You don’t understand our… Father,” Papyrus spat the word like it was poison, his voice dipping into a low growl,

“He’s very charismatic and very good and manipulating your emotions. He doesn’t care if you’re broken along the way. So long as you dance to his music, you could do whatever you pleased. I think it was because Sans and I were becoming so inhuman, so broken, that he allowed us to keep Mettaton and Grillby in our lives. If he had wanted, he could have uprooted us and made us move, or made them… Disappear.” Mettaton came over and squeezed Papyrus’ shoulder. Sans picked up with,

“Gaster is one sick son of a bitch, but he’s a crafty son of a bitch. He’s where we get our intelligence from, and I want you to understand this. I graduated high school at sixteen, graduated college at twenty and got my doctorate by twenty-one and joined the FBI in the same year. Papyrus was a year behind me. We got straight A’s with minimal effort. If you think we’re intelligent, Gaster is ten times that. I want you all to understand, that in comparison to him, Papyrus and I are idiots. He’s thought out everything, down to the minute and second. He’s random, he’s deadly and he’s dangerous. I’m bad, and I’ve killed people, but I felt bad for it. Gaster won’t care. At all. If you meet him, just run. Run as far and as fast as your legs can carry you because he’ll shoot you just as likely as he’ll ask you out to a cup of coffee.”

 Silence fell for several long minutes before Asgore let out a long sigh and said, voice hard as iron,

“We will find this man, and he will pay for what he’s taken. We’ll find Grillby as well.” Sans, Papyrus and Gerard stared at their friends, almost unbelieving of their luck that they weren’t running in the opposite direction. As everyone went to their desks, their faces drawn in serious, angry expressions, Muffet paused and looked at her bewildered friends.

“Oh, what is that look for, dears? We have more binding us together than the blood of the womb you came from. We won’t run because of the skeleton’s in your closets.” Muffet said, her eyes sparkling. “We’re going to find this man and tear him limb from limb.” The trio shared a look and, despite the tension that still resided there, felt like they’d had a rather large weight lifted. And with that, they threw themselves into the search.

 _-_-_  
Two Days of Fruitless Searching  
_-_-_

Sans stumbled into the main room from the back with a haggard, sleepless look on his face, pure determination keeping him upright it seemed.

“Sans, did you sleep here overnight?” He vaguely heard and grunted in affirmation. He barely touched the food Muffet set in front of him, didn’t look up when Papyrus called his name. He was focused entirely on the files he had in his hands and the maps he had pinned to the wall a day ago. Asgore tapped the desk lightly and Sans looked up, surprised at the sudden appearance.

“What’s up, Boss?” He asked with forced patience and a forced smile, hope for a new lead wriggling into his gaze. Undyne hadn’t come back from chasing, what was probably, a dead end lead, but Sans was holding out hope. He had to.

“Sans, you need to take a break from the case,” Asgore said firmly, a stern frown of worry for his friend and subordinate creasing his brow and turning down his mouth.

“What.” Sans’ voice was devoid of emotion, forced smile still on his face.

“I mean it, Sans. You need a break. You’re barely able to _sit_ as it is-”

“Asgore, I swear I will kill you if you don't let me stay on this case.” Sans snarled, an almost feral expression coming across his has as he slammed his hands down into the desk. Asgore stood in front of him, a mixture of worry and resolve obvious in his eyes as he stared down at the smaller man.

“No, Sans. I never said you were off the case, I said you needed to go home and take a break. We'll call you soon as we-” Asgore started, but Sans slammed his hands down on the desk again, interrupting him once more.

“Like fucking hell!” He paused, breathing hard, eyes almost wild, drawing himself up to as much of his height as he could. Against Asgore’s six foot seven frame, his five foot seven stature wasn’t very impressive but he wasn’t going to back off. “Like fucking hell I'm going to go home and wait with my fucking thumbs twiddling! This is my fucking fian- Boyfriend we're talking about! He’s been missing for three days, I have no idea where he is and you want me to go home?!"

“Sans you need to calm down-” Muffet tried, but he simply growled, too angry to think. He could feel himself going cold, his anger expanding and everything threatening to explode. He wished in that moment that he was back in bed four days ago, curled around Grillby after a very rousing and long morning of lazy sex, enjoying his warmth and gentle hand carding through his hair, or on the couch, drinking coffee as Grillby hugged his waist, pressing kisses into his ribs through his shirt. Sans found himself hoping that their kiss on the couch before Grillby left for work, the day he was abducted, fleeting and chaste, hadn't been their last.

 “Asgore, I _can't not_ be here. I don’t give a damn what happens otherwise, but I can't not _be here_. Grillby is my fian-boyfri-” he never finished that thought, Papyrus having come up behind his brother and knocking him unconscious swiftly with a simple pressure point trick.

When Sans woke up, he was on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, Grillby’s hoodie zipped up tight around him.

“Pap-?” He called, confused, rubbing the back of his neck. Papyrus was the only one who knew that trick on him, G and Roman having taught it to them. And seeing as the brothers were out chasing their own leads, the ones not even Under Tale had, Papyrus was the only logical choice left.

“Ah, brother! Glad you joined the land of the living.” Papyrus called, coming in with two bowls of spaghetti, a worried crease in his brow offset by the relieved smile on his face.

“Did you-”

“Pressure point you? Yes. Sans, you were losing control. I love you, brother I do but I've only seen you lose control like that five times in our lives. It... It's terrifying to watch, Sans. I know you're worried, I know you're scared but lashing out that way, giving into the anger won't help Grillby.” Papyrus’ voice was gentle but stern and Sans knew he was right. It didn’t mean it helped.

“I- I know. It's just…” Papyrus set the bowls down on the coffee table, sitting a little ways off from his brother but still close enough to touch if Sans were comfortable with it. It was hard to tell sometimes.

“I just can't lose him, Papy! He's my best friend, my boyfriend, my reason to breathe it feels like... I wouldn't be who I am today without him and it scares me ad to what I’ll become without him.” He started shaking, tears falling in rivers. Papyrus didn't say a word, simply gathered Sans into his arms and let him cry himself out. He’d already called Lana and Liam, and they were going to sit tight at their home. Papyrus had promised to call soon as they had a lead and that they could come up and stay with him and Sans. Lana thanked him and tearfully told him to call her if he needed any help at all. Papyrus sighed and pulled Sans closer, his sobs growing softer as he fell asleep.

‘ _Well, looks like I’ll have to be the strong, load bearing brother this time around, brother. Everything will turn out, I swear._ ’ Papyrus hoped that he wouldn’t end up breaking that.

_-_-_-  
About the same time, two days after the initial accident  
_-_-_

Grillby moaned lowly as something awful smelling was shoved under his nose and he came back to consciousness. Faintly, he could hear voices as he was dragged between two people,

“It’s not my fault we hit him so hard! If anything, we’re lucky he stayed conscious long enough to call Sans! If he hadn’t, we’d have the Boss on our heads and I like my head attached to my neck!”

“Shut up, Madjeck. Look, he’s been unconscious for two days, how are you sure that you didn’t knock something loose?! There was enough tranq in that needle to knock out a horse! We’re lucky he’s not dead!" 

“Calm down, Knight Knight. If I did, then the Boss will be glad to have a new subject. And look, here we are at his cell and he’s already awake.” A harsh slap brought him the rest of the way out of his stupor.

“What do you want, bastards.” He growled or tried to. His throat was so dry he couldn’t get past the first word without coughing. Knight Knight rolled their eyes and opened the door before throwing in a water bottle and granola bar and shoving Grillby inside. He stumbled and fell, barely managing to catch himself on his hands, though that sent pain lancing through everything.

“Enjoy your guest, bitch!” Madjeck laughed before the door slammed behind Grillby. He looked around the grey room; cold cement, a pile of blankets in the corner, a toilet, and white washed walls. It was spacious, for a cell. Ten feet by fifteen feet, still bigger than any cell he’d been forced into- A body shifted in the pile of blankets, the brown hair unwashed and her eyes closed, but Grillby knew her. Verdana! Grillby dragged himself over towards her limp body, gently running his hands over her ribs and arms, sighing in relief when he felt nothing broken. He’d never been happier that he’d worn so many layers, as they seemed to of saved his life and as it was, it was a miracle he hadn’t broken any bones. As it was, it was likely he had a pretty bad concussion and from the sluggish way his body was moving, he’d been given some pretty heavy tranquilizer.

 "Verdana, can you hear me?" She moaned and blinked her eyes open, staring up at him in confusion.

"Hmpg... G-Grillby? What are you doing here?" She asked weakly, voice breaking.

 "I'm not sure. All I know is that I was thrown from my bike and then I was forced to call Sans... Then they beat the shite out of me, forced me awake, and dumped me here. What- how are you here?"

 "They came at night, drugged Ash and said if I didn't come with them, I'd never see her again-" she let out a weak sob.

"I've been here for a few days, I lost count-"

"Verdana, you've been missing for a week. We thought you and Ashley had left for vacation, some kind of family thing, there was a note-" Grillby cut himself off with a hiss, his body starting to ache fully from the beating he'd taken. How long had he been unconscious? After the car slammed him off the road, he’d been forced to call Sans and then there was just pain… Verdana’s frantic tone shattered his thoughts like a porcelain vase dropping to the ground.

 "Where's Sans? And everyone else? Tell me, please-" Grillby gently gathered the smaller woman into his arms and leaned against the wall.

"I have no idea, honestly. I couldn't tell you if I wanted to, Verdana, and I really do. They'll find us. I'm sure of it." Verdana laughed weakly and shook slightly before settling into her friend’s warm body.

 "I'm just glad that you're here... It's been hard…”

 “Want me to sing?” She hummed and Grillby cleared his throat, taking a swig from the unopened water bottle, and started to sing,

 “I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, "I'll never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light, I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone," but all that's dead and gone and passed tonight. Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now.” He paused for a moment, chest protesting against deep breaths he so desperately needed before continuing,

 “Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. Don't you dare look out your window, darling, everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on, hold onto this lullaby. Even when the music's gone...Gone. Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, La, la, la, la, La, la, la, la. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. La, la, la, la... Just close your eyes, you'll be alright. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound… Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, oh, oh.”

 Verdana was crying softly into his chest and as much as it hurt his strained arms from falling his bike, he gently wrapped his arms around her, pulling the smaller woman to his chest and rubbed soft circles around her shoulder blades. She wouldn’t look him in the eyes as she whimpered and shook and Grillby didn’t do much else bust hold her still and let the woman get her pent up emotions out and hum the song over and over. Finally, she calmed down enough to ask,

“Can I take a nap?" Grillby chuckled and nodded.

 "Aye go to sleep."

-_-_-_

"Awww!! How sweet, really." Grillby jolted awake instantly and tightened his hold on Verdana and glared at the shadowy figure that stood in the doorway.

"Get the girl."

"You bastards! You took me for a reason, take me! Ask me!" The large man sighed and shrugged as the smaller man let out a laugh.

 "Okay. Knight Knight, take him to get warmed up. I'll handle the girl."

"Whatever you say Madjeck. So long as I get to nap I don’t care."

Grillby fought against the much larger and buffer human to no avail; his arms were being wrenched backward in such a way that if he tried to force his way from the grip he was liable to break at least one of his arms. And while he could probably still fight with one arm, the adrenaline rush would die off and then they'd be fucked. He wasn't sure if Verdana could even fight, though she struggled against the hold Madjeck had on her, it was futile. Grillby felt a surge of protectiveness rush through him and he doubled his efforts. Knight Knight simply tightened their hold.

"Aaawww, he's worried for his friend, how sweet. I'm touched." Madjeck chuckled before harshly tugging Verdana to stand and forcing her down the hall, opposite of Grillby’s direction as Grillby was dragged down the hall, kept just in front and a little to the side of Knight Knight. 

Grillby didn’t even try to keep up with Knight Knight, simply let them carry his dead weight. Knight Knight didn’t seem bothered by it and after a few minutes of walking, dumped him in a chair and cuffed his wrists to the arms of the metal chair.

“What, no cushion? The seats freezing, even with pants!” Grillby snipped, not intimidated. He’d been in war. He’d been through worse than this, and if they were pissed at him, they wouldn’t care about Verdana. He’d get the brunt of any force used against them, keeping her safe. 

“Shut up.” Knight Knight said, sending a sucker punch to his gut. Grillby barely let out a wheeze. He smirked.

“That the best you got?” Knight Knight cracked their knuckles and smirked.

“Not by a long shot, big man. Now, we can do this the easy way, which you tell me what you know and you leave in tact, your friend whole and happy, and I get to take a nap. Or, we do this the hard way, and you’re difficult.” Grillby smirked and shook his head. He wasn’t about to talk. Or, at least the way they wanted him to.

“Alright, you’ve chosen the hard way. Thanks, now I’m going to be grumpy.” Knight Knight said before punching him in the solar pelxus, making Grillby wheeze and gasp for air or risk passing out from pain. There was a swift kick to his shin and pain bloomed across his already strained muscles.

“Where is Under Tale?”

“Bite me.” Grillby spat, eyes pools of golden fire.

“Not what I wanted to know.” Knight Knight sighed before they punched him in in the face a few times before tipping over his chair and slamming his head into the floor. He could feel blood running into his eyes, sticking to his hair and coating his eyelashes as metal bloomed in his mouth and ran like rivers down his throat. He choked slightly at the taste, the back of his neck prickling from phantom needles, the bitter smell of roasting roots and chemicals searing his nose. 

“Where are the bosses kids? Sans and Papyrus Font?”

“No idea who they are,” Grillby mumbled, lips grazing the concrete, leaving bloody smears. He was heaving for air at this point, struggling to fight off a panic attack.

“You’re hopeless, ash tray.” Knight Knight sighed, kicking him in the stomach as Grillby laughed, forced and a little hysterical.

' _Maybe I've gone mad as the Hatter..._ ' he thought. He wasn't sure if that were a good thing or a bad thing at this point.

“Oh no, an insult regarding my health. I’m so wounded.” he wheezed, though his mind wasn't able to expressly focus. He was seeing hard packed sand floors, heard the skittering of rats and scorpions, the harsh laugh and screams of other prisoners. He could almost feel the nine tails as it lashed down his back. Knight Knight growled and unchained him from the chair, then quickly chained his wrists to his biceps, arms folding at awkward angles across his back to keep from dislocating.

“Tell me. Where. The fuck. Under Tale is.” Knight Knight said, punctuating each pause with a punch or a swift kick. Grillby spat blood and shook his head, shrugging best he could.

“No idea. Sorry.”

“You stupid. No good. Piece. Of useless. Motherfucking. Trash!” Knight Knight growled, kicking him in the stomach with a round house before simply kicking him in the stomach and sides repeatedly.

“You will break, little man.” Knight Knight growled and Grillby laughed brokenly, glaring at them as their large hand grabbed his short hair, fingers curling into a painful fist.

“Can’t break what’s already broken, moron.” Knight Knight huffed and slammed his head on the ground once, twice, before they stopped and hauled him upwards.

“You will speak.”

“Fuck off, how’s that?” Grillby said, glaring.

“I want you screaming, little man.” Knight Knight said lowly, hand tightening around Grillby’s throat slowly, crushing his windpipe. He wheeze out,

“Ain’t happening. Like I said, can’t break… What’s already… Broken… Moron.” He chuckled before his eyes rolled up in his head. He knew Knight Knight wouldn’t stop but he also knew they weren’t a good interrogator. They were too emotional. He wasn’t going to let a bully bother him. And with that, Grillby slipped into unconsciousness.

_-_-_

Grillby groaned lowly as he came back to consciousness, his entire body aching and for some reason he was tied to a chair... He wriggled back and forth a little but there was no way for him to break out and the chair had been bolted to the floor.

‘ _I’m getting really fucking tired of chairs and being tied to them…_ ’ he thought, a little delirious before the door swung open and he spat out a mixture of blood and mucus before hurried footsteps could be heard and then a small body was pressed against his, worried hands running over him.

"Jesus Grillby, they did a number on you..." Verdana said, voice trembling and when he winced, she sprang away like she’d been burned, tears falling, "I'm so sorry! Oh my god, they fucked you up so badly. It wasn’t supposed to happen to you-"

"Nothing I haven't dealt with before. This was nothing but a beating, though I may have a concussion. Are you okay?" He asked, eyes searching her form frantically.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" She pulled away once more and winced at his broken nose. "This might hurt..." She said before clicking his nose back into place. Grillby bit his lip so hard it bled, warm blood running into his mouth once more, joining the rest of teh blood that started to trickle from his freshly set nose, almost choking him. Verdana came close, tearing off a strip of her shirt as she started to dab at the excessive blood flow, continuing,

"They didn't do anything to me after they took you away to get beaten and half drowned. I wish they had done something."

Grillby fell silent, alarm bells ringing. They hadn't dunked him and he wasn't sweating...

"Verdana... They didn't dunk me..." She went stiff and pulled away, sighing as someone laughed from the doorway.

"Wow, babe! Nice one! You almost had him entirely." Ashley stepped into the room as Grillby’s face shuttered, betrayal digging into his heart even further as he saw LD, Doggamay and Doggeressa coming in as well.

"I'm sorry." She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Verdana... LD, Doggamy, Doggeressa... Why. We... I... Trusted you. Why." His voice was raw, tears burning at the edges of his eyes, blood smeared across his face.

"I wasn't lying when I said that I wanted to get out of the toxic family but... when you all gave that speech at thanksgiving, about family and caring... It reminded me that I had my own family. And it, unfortunately, wasn't yours. I'm sorry about this Grillby, if you give in, it's easier. I promise. Sans and Papyrus will come back, and you'll be here too... We'll be a family. You were always welcome here, Uncle said he wanted you to know that." Verdana looked upset, but not remorseful, as Doggamay and Doggeressa untied him, took his arms, hauling him to his feet. He simply let them drag.

Grillby simply shook as the people he considered friends dragged him away, not looking him in the eyes. He felt hollow. Numb. Even as his head was forced under the water, hair tugged at painfully, he felt nothing. He felt his fingers break, three of them, but he didn’t react any more than a gasp and bitten cheek. He heard them ask questions as to the whereabouts of Under Tale’s secret base, the actual office, where Sans and Papyrus were, who he was to Sans, where the twins were, where Asgore was, where the Patchers were. He simply stared, dead-eyed and hollow gazed at the people he considered friends, silent. He could barely feel the blows that rained across his body, barely heard the sharp  _crack_ of another bone breaking, or maybe that was his skull breaking one of  _their_ bones. He wasn't sure.

He replayed scenes in his head over and over -- of his and Sans breakfast in bed, the warm sweet kisses across his face, the sweet longing looks, and tight hand holds... Cool body pressed against his hot one, tea and hot cocoa being drunk.... Their first kiss, tentative on Sans' end like he were afraid of scaring Grillby off, the smooth chapped surface of his lips, sweet roll of his body as he withered, soft voice waking him up, pressing sweet gentle kisses down his front, his smile, his laugh. The little gestures; sweet touches, the pet names, strong, calloused hands rubbing out tense muscles in his back, dancing and singing, watching Sans’ excitement as he pointed out each star he knew of, wrapped up tight in blankets, telescope inches away...

"We're getting nowhere with him. Take him back to his cell." He let his body go completely limp, as if unconscious. They were always more liable to talk around prisoners if they thought they were unconscious. Unfortunately, his mind was unable to hold onto the bitter taste of reality and slipped into the welcoming folds of unconsciousness easily.

_-_-_-_ 

Sans jumped when the house phone rang on the fifth day of the damn search, his mind and nerves still on edge, even after spending four days at home with his brother; he let the phone ring until it stopped, uncaring. Frisk and Chara has stopped by yesterday with Toriel, all three worried about him and Papyrus and Grillby. Asgore hadn't called, nor had Undyne, or Alphys, Mettaton, Asriel, or Muffet. No one called with news and Papyrus wasn't about to let him back out when he took three steps before collapsing into a panic attack. G and Roman, luckily, had been there and managed to help bring him out of it. Bringing all those years of poison back to the surface, all the years of memory he worked to repress and get through, all the time he tried to forget was coming back full force and Sans was being swept away with his emotions. Grillby was his rock and though he'd survived without the man before, Sans had never had to cope with so much at once. He felt like he was drowning and he was standing at the edge of his abyss, peering over the edge like a curious child. How far could he go before he fell in?

Frisk and Chara helped to distract him for a little while, building snowmen outside in the backyard, reading once their hands and feet felt like ice, drinking hot tea, eating Toriel's pie- It was very relaxing. Lana and Liam called daily and said they'd be up soon; Sans wanted to see them. Maybe having them there would help soothe a part of him that was itching for familiarity and while Toriel was a mother to everyone, Lana was Grillby's mother and she knew Sans since he had been in high school. She knew him and so did Liam. It would be nice to have something so familiar with him. Papyrus didn't count; he was his brother. He was as familiar as breathing.

 Pap wasn’t there at the moment; he was out with the dogs, getting them to exercise in the snow as Sans stare at their Christmas tree, the gifts Papyrus had coaxed him to put underneath and the glittering lights. The couch felt cold even within his cocoon of blankets and pillows, and not even Grillby’s favorite hoodie could make him warm again. Sans could feel tears starting to fall again, blurring the green and multi-colored sight before him, turning it into a watery mess before he wiped his eyes, but the tears weren’t stopping. He bit his lip, trying to contain his sadness, only to have his skin jump when he heard Grillby’s ringtone. Hurriedly, he found his phone within the nest and answered with a breathless tirade,

“Grillby! Holy fucking shit, please tell me that you’re okay! I know you’re probably not but just tell me that lie, and tell me where you are and I can come get you in an instant, I swear!”

' _ **Well, I seem to have gotten it right as to how much you care for Grillby** **, Sans. I won’t lie to you and say he’s** **alright,**_   _ **though; he’s having a thoroughly bad time at the moment**_.' 

“ ** _Gaster_**.” he growled, eyes flashing. He could feel the need to strangle something rising, but also the need to hear what he was to do next. He shoved that side down and bit out, “ ** _What the fuck did you do to my boyfriend?!_** ” A sigh and then,

' _ **Sans, I told them to take you, not Grillby**_ _ **But they didn’t listen. All I want to say is that I’m proud of you son. You and Papyrus both. You’ve built something wonderful, you’re both so strong, and I commend you on the effort to get away from the past. Sans, I tried to the same thing, but look where I am now. Please, just come back to me. You, me, Papyrus, Grillby**_ _ **we can be something better.'**_ The sickening thing about Gaster’s little speech was that he was honest and that conviction started to stir something deep inside Sans, a part of him that he was sure that was, if not dead, buried and long forgotten. Given the way his fist started to curl and uncurl, reflexively waiting for something to punch or strangle, it was fighting him.

“ ** _Well, at least you’re not calling it family._** ” Sans bit out once he calmed down enough to speak and Gaster chuckled.

' _ **Oh, I have a feeling we may become one again, but you may hang up on me if I said that word, wouldn’t you?**_ ” Gaster paused, then added, ' ** _From the silence, I assume you’re trying to either figure out how to flip me off and make me hear it without having to say it or figure out where I am? Oh Sans. I’m at the core, you know exactly where. You just have to look a little deeper than you want, don’t you? Silly boy. Oh, and please don’t try to triangulate the call. It won’t work. You should know that. If you do try, well… Poor Grillby **,** I do hope he keep his sanity. Merry almost Christmas, Sans. Do tell Papyrus I say hello.'_**  Then he hung up. Sans was frozen in place, unable to do much more than breathe and that was only because it was involuntary.

“THAT MOTHER FUCKING PIECE OF ABSOLUTE SHIT! I SWEAR I”M GOING TO WRING HIS FUCKING NECK!!” Sans screamed before he collapsed into a fit of sobs and angry, incoherent yells, which brought Papyrus rushing in, gun drawn and ready before he saw Sans was alone, curled in fetal position, clawing at his jacket, screaming through his tears.

Papyrus quickly flicked on the safety, re-holstered his gun and cuddled his brother, soothing his hysterical sobs, not asking what prompted the outrage. He could take a guess. He made a mental note to call Toriel and have her bring over the twins to distract Sans from his hopelessness because each day that passed, Sans seemed to grow a little darker, edging a little too close to his abyss. He couldn't bear to see his brother down there again; it'd taken Grillby years to drag Sans out when Papyrus couldn't. Yes, his brother was strong, there was no doubt there. But Sans was reaching a limit of how far he could be pulled without breaking. And Papyrus worried that that limit was closer than he wanted. He sent a wordless prayer to any deity that would listen that they found Grillby and Verdana, whole, sane, and alive. He was afraid of what he and Sans, not to mention everyone else, would do if they didn't. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY OF CHAPTER:
> 
> -Grillby and Sans make plans for after Sans, Papyrus, and G go out with Chara and Frisk to go Christmas shopping, but that doesn't happen  
> -Grillby is called into work to help with a sudden influx of tourists from the ski resorts and hotels in the area that recommend his restaurant but he is abducted before he makes it --> he is forced to call Sans and tell Sans over and over that he loves him, that he'll always love Sans, no matter what happens  
> -Sans and G drive to Under Tale while Sans tries to reach Grillby but is unable to and Sans starts to have a panic attack; he makes it to Under Tale's office before he starts to panic and Papyrus helps calm him down, and Sans explains what's going on to the best of his ability based on what he knows about Gaster and the abduction style  
> -G, Papyrus and Sans explain what it was like to grow up with Gaster; while not very outwardly emotional, all three men's tones are lined with fear, anger, bitterness, and hatred; however, Under Tale just rolls with it and get to work finding Grillby  
> -Two days of fruitless searching give them no results and a sleep deprived Sans who snaps for a few minutes do to his anger until Papyrus nerve pinches his neck and he collapses; when he wakes up on his couch at home, Papyrus fills him in that he had to nerve pinch Sans as he was losing his temper in a way that Papyrus had seen only five times in their entire lives; Sans breaks down over Grillby, finally able to cry out his stress, and Papyrus comforts him. He called Lana and Liam (Grillby's mother and grandfather) and told them about it so they would be in the loop; they would be in touch later.  
> -Grillby wakes up after two days unconscious at The Core, being taken to a cell by two people; he was hit by a car but miraculously survived with a minor concussion and sore muscles but when he turns to confront his captors, they closed to door on him  
> -He finds Verdana, who is believed to have gone with her girlfriend, Ashley, to Canada to visit Ashley's family for the Christmas holidays and after figuring out that she's been there for a week, he sings her to sleep after making sure she's unhurt, if a little bruised.  
> -Grillby and Verdana are woken up and seperated; Grillby taken by Knight Knight to a new room, where he's chained to a chair and beaten until Knight Knight simply makes him pass out by strangling him till he's unconscious  
> -Grillby wakes, again tied to a chair, and Verdana runs in, fussing over him and crying until she slips and says that he was half drowned when he was beaten.  
> -Verdana, Dogamay, Dogeressa and LD have betrayed Grillby and Under Tale, having been working for Gaster the whole time; Verdana because she remembered where her family truly was, though she invited Grillby, from Gaster himself she said, to join the family and they'd have Papyrus and Sans as well, making them one big family once more  
> -Grillby is taken once more, tortured and beaten, and has several fingers broken but he doesn't say anything and passes out thinking of Sans  
> -Sans is fretting over Grillby, crying even, as it's been five days with no real news of Grillby's whereabouts. He's freaking the fuck out and trying not to break down crying every two minutes but it's not really working when he is called by Grillby's number; he picks up, expecting Grillby and gets Gaster instead  
> -Gaster taunts Sans with the idea of having Grillby back and tells him that Grillby's still alive at the moment, just in extreme pain and that Sans and Papyrus are welcome back anytime. He hangs up and Sans has a panic attack as Ppayrus runs in and comforts his brother


	17. You Called For Help.... But Did Anybody Come?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound. Alone, alone, I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now. I don't wanna be an island, I just wanna feel alive and get to see your face again. But 'til then just my echo, my shadow, you're my only friend and... I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name, like a fool at the top of my lungs. Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright but it's never enough. Cause my echo, echo, oh my shadow, shadow. Hello, hello... Anybody out there?
> 
> ~Echo, by Jason Walker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD YOU GUYS!!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS, KUDOS, BOOKMARKS AND HITS, I LOVE EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU AND ALL THE SUPPORT YOU'VE GIVEN ME. That being said, HOLY SHIT, we're almost at the end of this monster fic! And wow, what a rollercoaster it's been... I'm only a little bit sorry about that, honestly, though I do hope that you've enjoyed my writing as much as I have taken in writing it. Seriously, thank you everyone, I'm so glad you're liking the fic. That being said, I apologize for any and all mistakes in this chapter as I am my own beta, so if you see any plot, grammar, spelling, language, or general mistakes, leave me a comment and I will be sure to fix it soon as possible. There is some skipping back and forth, time-wise as well, and I think I explained it alright in the fic, but if you're confused, ask and I will try to clear up any confusion. Also, PLEASE READ THE TAGS. THEY HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE PREVELANT THAN THIS CHAPTER, I'M NOT KIDDING. THE MAJORITY OF THIS CHAPTER IS PAIN. TRIGGER WARNINGS: MENTAL MANIPULATION, HUMAN EXPERIMENTATION, MEDICAL AND DRUG ABUSE, BLOOD, KNIVES, MENTIONS OF PAST SUICIDE ATTEMPTS, PSYCHOLOGICAL TRAUMA, PSEUDO-DROWNING, GORE, GUN USE, A LOT OF BLOOD, BUCKETS OF BLOOD, ANGST, PAIN, NEEDLES, GORE, TRAUMA, BEATING, MINOR CHARACTER DEATH, VIOLENCE, AND BLOOD.  
> That being said, I will have a clinical version of what happens in the first part of the chapter so if you feel upset or need a break, you can skip to the end notes and read those. BUT there is a sweet surprise, so I hope it evens out the pain I'm about to put you all through, and I had to take several breaks when writing this chapter, which is why it's taken me a while to get out. BUT, it's here now, and I hope that you enjoy! Okay, enough from me, on with the story!  
> No, wait, I lied.  
> DISCLAIMER!!!  
> I OWN NOTHING!!!! UNDERTALE BELONGS TO TOBY FOX! I OWN NOTHING, aside from the plot of this fic and the oc's, I OWN NOTHING!!!!  
> Okay, NOW on with the story!  
> I hope that you enjoy and that all is well!
> 
> -RR

 

“Come on, where the hell is he?!” Sans growled, stalking down the corridor, eyes flicking to the shadows as his finger caressed the trigger to his glock. He KNEW he’d heard Gaster’s voice, he KNEW that the bastard was waiting for him and Papyrus. And he would be damned if he let Gaster anywhere NEAR Papyrus. There was a door on his left and unlike the last set he'd passed, slightly ajar, the sound of rustling papers leaking out. He slunk towards it, pushing it open slowly. As expected, it didn’t make a sound, but the man by the desk simply continued to straighten papers and vials, albeit a little slower.

“ _ **Well, I didn’t expect you so soon, if I’m honest.**_ ” Gaster turned his head, a sly smile crawling over his face before he turned to face the door, the sly smile turning to an easy, almost fatherly look. It sent shivers down Sans’ spine as he forced himself not to start shaking as he raised his gun, levelling a glare.

“ ** _Gaster_**.” he spat back. Gaster rolled his eyes and sighed, walking towards Sans with an easy confidence that spoke volumes. He was fearless. Sans backed up, moving away from the door, for every step Gaster took towards him, he took two, vision tunnelling until all he could see was Gaster and his warm smile, eyes shining with unreadable emotion.

 “ _ **Sans, if you’re going to threaten someone, try and have a bargaining chip against them, remember? Have you forgotten all that I taught you?**_ ” Gaster murmured, coming close enough to have the muzzle of the gun press into his sternum, leaning over Sans as he trapped him against the wall.

“ _ **Really now, old man? You think I’d ever be able to wash off the blood you made me spill-**_ ” Sans started to hiss, anger flaring but Gaster simply chuckled, tilting Sans’ head upwards, the other pressing the gun further into his sternum.

“ ** _Well now, if you have so much blood on you already, a little more won’t change a thing, would it? Go and shoot, Sans. There’s nothing stopping you but yourself._** ” Sans’ hand was shaking so hard the muzzle started to twitch and dig further into Gaster’s muscles, his posture completely relaxed. But Sans didn’t pull the trigger, two parts of himself warring. The side that listened, the side that Gaster had groomed, was just shrugging and saying to give in, the ease of submission tantalizing and sweet. The other side, the one that had grown in the past years, the one that had tasted freedom, screamed for him to shoot, to kill and cut the last tie with his old life. He did neither, simply stared, eyes fixed on Gaster’s own, breathing ragged as if his throat were being crushed, as his father shook his head and sighed, his chest rising and falling against the muzzle.

 “ ** _Well, it seems you’re a bit confused, my dear child. Oh well. You know, I could have you fight me, I could have you prove to me why you deserve to live the life you’re leading when you know it will only end in tragedy. But, I think I’ll let you figure it out on your own, my child._** ” His dexterous fingers came around the back of Sans’ head, pulling him close as he leaned down and whispered into Sans’ ear,

“ ** _Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. There is nothing left for us. If you manage to prove me wrong, well then, perhaps it is best to forget me. But, if your life crumbles to ash, and all that’s left are piles of dust, come and find me. You know all you have to do is ask._** ” And with that, he released Sans, moved away and left, lab coat tails flapping behind him as he strode out of the room.

“SANS!!” Papyrus’ scream echoed through the halls, shattering his confusion and leaving him gasping. The feeling of hands on him, cold and forgotten, were almost burning holes in his skin. A reminder, a phantom touch.

“Paps!” He called back, leaving the room, spine-shuddering once more before he slammed the door shut.

“Sans, where were you?! We need to find Grillby! I found a line of cells but there’s no clues as to where they’d have gone.”

 _'Paps, where would they have taken a prisoner if they wanted them dead? Or tortured?'._ Undyne asked, her voice crackling over the comm link. Papyrus’ eyes went wide and Sans stopped breathing for a minute.

 “The Core…” They whispered.

 “SHIT! We have to go to the center, how can we be so stupid?!” Sans yelled before and Papyrus took off running, Papyrus relaying their movements and plan to Undyne, Mettaton, and Muffet. Sans didn’t hear anything, the pounding of the blood in his ears was too loud. He was deaf to everything but his worry, guilt and the sound of his heartbeat.

_-_-_-  
Approximately three days previous  
_-_-_

There was a wheeze then a heavy thump as a body skidded across the floor, body mostly limp. Blood was running down his face, matting his copper red hair and glinting on his teeth before he spat, still wheezing for air. Slowly, he pushed himself up onto shaking arms, wincing slightly as his fingers shifted but he never made it to his knees. A swift kick to his ribs had him sliding across the ground once more, curling into a ball to try and protect his already battered and possibly fractured ribs.

“Jesus fucking Christ, you just don’t like to talk, do you?” A woman’s voice. Grillby didn’t care to name her and instead ignored the hidden taunt. “Well, no matter,” She continued, her boots making a dull _thnt_  against the floor as she paced in front of his near prone body like a predator going in for the kill. 

“We’ll get what we want out of you, sooner or later. You will break, little man. Maybe the good doctor would like you for his experiments? I hear he’s been doing some interesting things with the blood and a plant, something that amplifies the pain receptors before turning them numb. Only problem with that is that it’d make our little play times useless. Hmn… Maybe another turn on the rack? That might be fun, huh? Your back could use a good crack, maybe?”

“Whimsim! Leave him alone.” A cutting, powerful voice sliced through the haze in Grillby’s mind like he was waking up. That voice… He knew that voice. He looked up slowly, cautious of the woman still two feet away, still within striking distance, and felt his heart jump into his throat.

There, blurry as he was, in a lab coat, black jeans, nice shoes, a slight shine visible from the dull light bulb in the ceiling, and a pressed sweater, scars on his face, running from the bottom of his right eye to mid cheek and from his left eyebrow almost into his hairline, stood Gaster Font. He glared at Whimsim until the woman backed away, almost like she was afraid, but as far as Grillby knew she wasn’t a Font… So that meant Gaster was just terrifying to these people regardless. He struggled to put his back to a wall, or to at least get up, but there was no such luxury. Gaster moved faster than Grillby thought possible and pinned him to the ground. All Grillby felt was a pinch and then his brain just stopped working, or so it seemed. He could breathe, he could see, and he could hear. But he couldn’t move.

“Move him to the Core. There are some participants I want to test, and who better than a Veteran soldier?” The cold tone in the man’s voice, past the point of clinical satisfaction, sent a shiver down Grillby’s spine. Whimsim must have nodded or said something too soft for Grillby to pick up before he was being picked up and moved. Mercifully, or maybe cruelly, whoever was carrying him let his head hit the door post on the way out, hard enough that his vision swam and faded to inky darkness.

 When Grillby woke up, he was back in a cell, not his, a new, warm blanket covering him and a dull ache thudding through his body. He blinked, head throbbing and eyes unfocused -- they’d broken his glasses in the first day he was awake it seemed -- as he tried to take in his surroundings. There was a strange lightness to his body, a kind of warm tingle that made him feel calmer than he had felt since this hell show had started. It was almost like a nightmare, and if he concentrated hard enough, it was like he was lucid dreaming. Maybe he could wake up-

“Ah, you’re awake. How do you feel?” Gaster’s voice wrenched him from the comforting warmth and shattered the illusion that he might have been safe. Grillby jolted upwards or tried to. His chest and torso flared in pain, his back screaming in sudden agony and the sudden pain of a broken bone, sharp and irregular, burst forth from his hand. 

“Ahahaha, I wouldn’t move if I were you. They did quite the number on you, I’m sad to say. Though you’re holding up remarkably well, I have to say. Have you had _Isaca Polana_ in your system before?” Gaster’s voice was warm, curious but still oddly comforting. Grillby felt ill.

 “W-what did you do to me?!” he rasped, voice hoarse. He coughed and spat out a glob of mucus and blood, breath starting to pick up.

“Oh, that? Well, I fixed your ribs and treated your head wound. Honestly, so much tranquilizer and that many head wounds you’d think they’re trying to kill you.” He said it so lightly, almost with a note of condescension or disappointment, but it wasn’t directed at Grillby. It was directed at the people who took him. Grillby felt his skin crawling at the idea that Gaster cared but a small part of him craved comfort. He quickly shut that part of his mind down and buried it under six feet of concrete and bad memory.

“Aren’t you?” Grillby asked, slowly sitting up now as he took in Gaster’s blurry form. He was sitting cross legged, a clipboard on one knee, a pen in one hand, scratching notes across the page as if he were watching science in the making.

‘ _Huh. Don’t know if I should be more freaked out over that or not…_ ’ Grillby thought before he tried to wipe the haze away from his eyes, wincing as his muscles protested use. Gaster stared at him for a few moments before he shrugged.

“I’m not trying to kill you, Grillby O’Cain. If I could have, I would have pulled you into the folds earlier so you wouldn’t have to go through this torture. But, I know you know where my son’s are, and I’d like them back. But, considering that you’re not speaking, I think I’ll let you bring them to me. Or, maybe they’ll forget about you. Who knows. Underneath all that goodness are the boys I raised, and I know my boys. They’ll gut their losses.” Gaster said it calmly, as if he were expecting Grillby to lash out and attack. Instead, Grillby laughed and shook his head.

“If Sans hasn’t found me already, he’ll keep searching until he drops dead. I doubt that he’d give up on me if I asked and begged him to. He’s more stubborn than he gives himself credit for. And when he finds you, Gaster,” Grillby paused, shaking his head. “Nah, who am I to say how he’ll react? I’ve never seen him angry enough to describe it.” Gaster narrowed his eyes before a sick grin came over his face as Grillby’s eyes widened. No...

“Ah, I see you have had an encounter with _Isaca Polana_ before. Quite a nifty little plant; for the first few uses, it burns like fire and then it settles across you like a warm, comforting cloud because your nerves have become so deadened to its effect the burn feels nice, soothing even. But, it almost lowers the minds inhibitions and makes it easier to manipulate the patient's mind. How interesting that it has this effect on you, Grillby O’Cain. It seems it makes your tongue looser, despite your resolve. Well, well. This shall be interesting indeed… For now though,” Gaster stood and walked closer, his hips moving like a well oiled machine, feet barely seeming to touch the ground and when his hand shot out to grab Grillby’s chin, body bending in one fluid motion. Grillby couldn’t track the movement, his head still trying to pinpoint when he had even moved.

“For now, wake up little soldier.” Gaster’s breath was warm against his ear, and his jaw creaked from the strength of Gaster’s hold, but Grillby could feel himself slipping into that warm embrace of sleep, empty of dreams and thought, uncaring of what happened next.

Gaster watched the man fall limp as he put the syringe back in his pocket, Grillby’s body slumping against his shoulder before he picked the soldier up and carried him over to the door, kicking it open and then closed once more behind him. GD was there in an instant, taking the limp man from his arms.

“Thank you, GD. Now, have you seen his phone? I have some things I need to take care of and a new game I would like to start.” GD nodded.

“Doggamy put it in your office, Doctor. Verdana said she already set the message up for you; all you have to do is send it.” Gaster nodded and patted Grillby’s unconscious body on the shoulder, shaking his head.

“I almost feel bad for him.”

“Sir?” GD asked.

“Well, had Sans and Papyrus come back, and Grillby pulled into the fold as well, we’d never have to try and break him this way, would we? But he is rather strong, so I fear his mind won’t hold out. If he doesn’t start to show signs of breaking, move forward with the alpha tests. I want to see how loyal this soldier can be, or if his mind breaks to insanity. There’s nothing more interesting than a living chess game, wouldn’t you say GD?” He ignored the fear tinted look the other man gave him before GD schooled his expression back to mild disinterest.

‘ _Really now, he should know better._ ’ Gaster thought as he made his way to his office, already thinking about how to bait his son into coming back, if only to find Grillby. Really, it shouldn’t be this hard to find him. He had made it almost laughably easy to come back home, but Sans was going to be difficult and for all his and Papyrus’ genius, it seemed they weren’t seeing what was in front of them. As he picked up the phone and pressed call for the last call made, he thought with a malicious smile,

 _‘It’s your move, Sans. Come and find me._ ’

‘ _Grillby! Oh my god_ - _’_ Sans’ voice was frantic. Gaster’s mind started to turn for ideas to manipulate his son.

“ ** _Well, I seem to have gotten it right as to how much you care for Grillby,_** ** _Sans. I won’t lie to you and say he’s alright, though; he’s having a thoroughly bad time at the moment._** ” A pause then,

‘ ** _Gaster._** ’

_-_-_  
Location Undisclosed, roughly the same time  
_-_-_

“God motherfucking damn it all to fucking hell!” Asriel whisper-shouted before slamming his fist on the wall beside his many monitors. Day fucking five. Nothing. Nothing at all. He almost screamed but stopped when he felt Chara shift against his chest. They hadn’t been sleeping much since Grillby went missing, both them and Frisk too worried about their Fire Uncle to do much more than distract Sans, and themselves, and worry.

“Asriel? Is everything okay?” Chara asked, voice thick with sleep, as they shifted around his lap, palm coming up to rub at their eyes. Asriel winced and wrapped his arms tight around the small teen.

“Course it is. Why would you think otherwise, sweetheart?” He asked, trying to smile but Chara simply stared at him, unblinking and he sighed, all the air seeming to rush out of him at once. They were too perceptive for his own good, it seemed. Though, Chara had always been able to see through people’s masks, much like Frisk.

“Yeah, okay. Everything isn’t alright. It’s day five and there’s still no solid evidence of where Grillby is. I’m just worried that I won’t be able to do this.” he rubbed his hands through his hair and let out another huff of irritation.

 “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do at this point and it’s driving me crazy. Sans and Papyrus have no idea where this Core thing is, if it’s even a place, and G and Roman don’t know either. No one knows anything and it’s making me want to strangle something or blow something up.” He mumbled, feeling tears prick at the corners of his eyes. Chara sighed, hugging him tight before mumbling,

“Thought you said you weren’t a cry baby.” Flowey hurriedly wiped the tears from his eyes and shook his head.

“No, you’re right. No point in getting upset. Okay, I’m going to stretch my legs and get some coffee. Do you want any water? Hot cocoa? Also, have you seen Frisk?”

“Their with Uncle Sans today. He wasn’t feeling too good so Mom was going to drive them over to see him. I wanted to stay here, but I wound up falling asleep on you, I guess.” They shrugged before adding, “And I want water.” Asriel looked surprised before nodding.

“Be right back.” He gently picked them up and then set them back down in the comfy chair before he left, ruffling their hair. Chara huffed and turned their attention to the screens, eyes roaming in child-like curiosity but not touching. There were command screens set up, an email, a few satellite images that were moving from one section of land to another, and something that looked like sudoku but with more numbers and symbols. Chara leaned back in the chair, pulling their knees to their chest as they tried to make sense of whatever Flowey had been doing but ultimately failing to find deeper meaning. Suddenly, the screens went black and before Chara could call out for Asriel, a white font appeared on the middle screen. It was symbols and shapes but it seemed to be only a sentence.

_**)(3LL0 T)(3R3. 1 @/\/\ L00X1/VG 4 @ X/V1G)(T @T B@(X R@/VX ()(3(X.** _

“Uh… Asriel? Something is going on with the computer! I swear I didn’t touch it! It’s going War Games on us, I think…” Chara yelled, not taking their eyes off the screen. It simply stayed there, unwavering. Flowey came back running, drinks forgotten, annoyance and confusion laced through his voice before he skidded to a stop,

“What do you mean it’s going War Games- Holy fuck…” Asriel breathed, eyes going wide as he took in the message.

“Do you know what it says?” Chara asked, finally turning to look at the man. Asriel shook his head and took a photo and tapped out a message, sending it, before he started to pace. Chara watched the screen for a moment, eyebrows scrunching as they worked to figure out what the message said when Asriel came over and put his phone down; Papyrus was on the screen, looking worried and confused.

“Okay, so you want me to type what?” Flowey asked.

‘ _He’s in the first rank. Just type it out like you would any sentence._ ’ Papyrus’ picture lagged for a moment before snapping back to clarity, the white of the snow contrasting his dark hair and skin, blood red scarf forever present around his neck, and his light cream jacket.

 “Okay…” Asriel did as he was told and stood back, waiting with Papyrus and Chara for a response. They didn’t have to wait long.

_**1/V\ GL@|] T)(@T Y0U (@/\/ U/\/D3R5T@/\/|] /V\3. /\/0V\/ 1 /V\U5T (0/\/F355, T)(3 FL@/V\3 /V\@/V 15 1/\/ B@|] T1/V\3. V\/0UL|] Y0U L1X3 )(1/V\ B@(X?** _

 “Papyrus? You know what this says?” Flowey held his phone up to the screens, panning it slowly across the print as Papyrus read out,

  _‘I’m glad that you can understand me. Now, I must confess, the flame man is having a bad time. Would you like him back? Flowey, type back The Core? with a question mark._ ’ He did as directed once more. Not even a moment later, a new message popped up.

_**@)(, 1 5)(0UL|] )(@\/3 X/\/0V\//\/ Y0U (0UL|] )(@\/3 GU3553|]. @5)(35 T0 @5)(35, |]U5T T0 |]U5T. (0/\/\3 1/\/T0 /\/\Y P@RL0R, F1/\/|] T)(3 3()(35 1/\/ FL0V\/3R5. (@/\/ Y0U R3/\/\3/\/\B3R, 1 V\/0/\/|]3R? T1)(X T0)(X, |]3@R.** _

 ‘ _Ah, I should have known you could have guessed. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, come into my parlor, find the echoes in flowers. Can you remember, I wonder. Tick Tock._ ’ Papyrus’ voice trailed off as the text disappeared entirely and the old screens came back online, displaying their command prompts and satellite images.

 ‘ _I’m an idiot… Flowey_ _, do me a favor and-_ ’ a sudden scream interrupted Papyrus, from his side of the facetime call. He paled instantly, and rushed to add,

‘ _That was Sans- Okay, track the signal from the text, it should have left a trail of some kind. If that doesn’t work, track down any business with a flower and labs in the same name and reference any female workers, recent hires or quitters, who had blood work done there and were pregnant._ ’

“What is this going to accomplish?” Asriel asked even as he went to the desk, Chara hopping out of the chair to give him room.

‘ _It’ll give me an idea._ ’ Papyrus snapped before hanging up. Chara and Asriel shared a look before the teen went off to the kitchen, calling over their shoulder,

 “Should I just bring the whole pot then?”

 “Please.” Flowey groaned but he was already typing, almost trying to trace the way the other text had appeared. It would have needed a trojan, or an exploit, which was kind of impossible as he updated his patches at least every three months… Unless.

“Holy mother fuck, that damn ice cream truck!” A maniacal smile spread across his face.

“I have you now, you motherfucker.” He giggled, fingers flying across the keys. He had an idea and he wasn’t about to let it go so easily. It was December 20th, five days since Grillby had been taken, so that, statistically, meant he had three to find him.

“I’ll do it in two,” Flowey growled, eyes hard as they scanned the commands that popped up on the screen. He would find Grillby and bring him home, if not only for his sanity, but also for Sans’.

_-_-_-_  
Unknown location, Unknown time  
_-_-_-_

A scream ricocheted through the halls, sending shivers down even the toughest spines. It seemed to curdle blood, the kind of scream that spoke of anguish and fear beyond human reckoning, the kind of pain that only those who experienced the process of being mentally and emotionally broken numerous times could feel.

“Hmn. Well, that was unexpected.” Gaster muttered to himself as he watched Grillby fight and struggle against the bonds that held him down to the metal operating table. His eyes were wild and filled with an animalistic fear and a kind of desperation born of PTSD, experience, and raw fear. Gaster made note of it and swiftly injected Grillby with a kind of antidote -- it didn’t exactly cure the effects, but it numbed them out so the subject was more coherent and had function of their limbs and extremities once more.

‘ _This process may actually break him enough to become loyal, like a kind of twisted Stockholm Syndrome. I wonder how many times I’d have to do this to ensure his loyalty?_ ’ Gaster made a mental note to crunch the numbers later before he unhooked Grillby from the machines measuring his heart rate, adrenaline levels and oxygen and brain activity, then undoing the thick restraints. Grillby’s head rolled to the side, completely unconscious from the strain his body had been put under and Gaster pressed two fingers to his neck to be sure he was still alive, as his breathing rate was rather slow and his chest was rising shallowly. A strong, steady beat hit his fingers, the carotid artery pumping blood strongly. 

“Well, that’s actually surprising. It seems I’ve underestimated him. GD, take him back to his cell, but isolated. I want to talk to him later, after he’s been beaten a little more. Tell Madjeck and Smol that they have full reign, and if they feel like it, they can cut into him a little. The blood and pain may make him a little more malleable. But, I don’t want him dead. If he dies, it’s on their heads.” GD nodded, suppressing the shiver of fear he felt slither up his spine and scooped Grillby into his arms. However, before he left, he asked,

“Sir, if you don’t mind me asking, why are you keeping his name?” Gaster paused and stopped organizing the space, not turning to face GD yet.

 “What do you mean?” Gaster asked, voice even. GD figured he wasn’t about to become one of Gaster’s experiments and asked,

“Well, he’s not going to remember any of these experiments, if I’m remembering what you’re giving him correctly. He’ll assume most of what happens in here is a fever dream, and you aren’t truly experimenting on him. You’re just injecting small amounts of a slightly toxic substance into him and then giving him an antidote. Why?”

“Because, my dear, dear GD, nothing breaks a person more than their own memories. I am inducing fever, and toxic substances aren’t all that toxic. They simply mess with his brain chemistry, to put it into layman's terms, and make him see his worst nightmares until the drugs are out of his system. It’s non-addictive, all-natural and is a rather useful plant. It’s found in the Middle East and in some places in the Himalayas. It wouldn’t do to have a soldier addicted to something, now would it? It’d break him faster and not in the way I want. If I want Grillby, and thus Sans and Papyrus, on my side, then I must cultivate his mind and bring him to me. If he is too broken, then he won’t be of any real use. I want him loyal and beaten. Not completely broken.” Gaster turned slightly and gave him a small, vicious grin, his eyes alight with slight madness and resolve.

“A broken man shatters on impact, a beaten man is subservient. Wouldn’t you agree?” GD shuddered but nodded and left, taking Grillby to his new cell. Along the way, he felt something wriggling its way through his chest, a fleeting thought of an emotion once identified as pity. But it was quickly dismissed. It had no room in his chest. He was loyal, he would always be loyal to the man who saved his life. With that thought, GD strode down the halls with new purpose.

++++++ 

Grillby’s head rolled to the side as he woke up, one more, in chains. Though this time he wasn’t in a chair, but chained so he was standing, arms arched above him and feet barely touching the ground. Long, thick, warm strands of something dragged down his front, a low, dull burning pain pulsing through his entire torso. He groaned and spasmed before his eyes snapped open and he screamed in pain, head hitting the wall behind him. Below him, someone swore and then the blade sliced through to the hip, he could feel it almost nick his bone. He writhed and arched the best he could, panting in agony as adrenaline coursed through him.

“Fuck, get him down!”

“Why bother? The more he squirms, the faster he bleeds, and he’s pretty likely to kill us, you know.” another voice said, lazy and indifferent through the pain filled haze Grillby was trying to fight through. His chest heaved as adrenaline pounded through his system, phantom hands at the back of his neck, the smell of blood heady and metallic. His ribs were in agony, forcing him to hyperventilate to avoid hurting them further, his wrists were in utter revolt, spasming as tension dragged his body down, his feet scrambling for a hold to try and relieve the weight in his shoulders. This was almost as bad as what he’d been put through before, the old scars and memories flaring up. The first voice snapped back as he finally found purchase on the wall, knees bending to try and take his weight, bare soles slipping and being torn from the rough texture of the wall,

“Gaster’s gonna have our heads if he dies!” there was muffled swearing and a flurry of movement as his arms suddenly went lax and he was caught by a stiff arm and thick muscle. He could feel the cool touch of cement, arching away from the cold ground as pain lanced through him, mind frantically searching for a source of comfort, for anything to end the pain. He was too hot and too cold all at once, breath coming in heaving, frantic pants as sudden giddy laughter began to spill from his lips, eyes closing as he was picked back up and held by a source of warmth, back pressed against a chest. He couldn’t even care about the pain his back was in, nor his ribs, hand, or the ringing, cloudy haze in his head.

“I think we broke him.” One voice said, sounding mildly worried and a little fascinated. 

“Oh, you poor, stupid bastards… I’m a special operations vet. This is a fucking cakewalk compared to what I’ve been through.” he paused and spat a gob of blood and mucus at Madjeck before continuing, bearing his blood stained teeth in a gruesome smile, giggling, “You can’t break what’s already broken.” The man wiped the blood from his face and growled before Knight Knight sighed and rolled their eyes, shaking their head.

“Take him to the Doc, get his front stitched. We’ll let the other deal with him afterwards.” Grillby was about to open his mouth to make a snippy remark when there was a sharp pinch at the back of his neck and soft, maniacal laughter as a raspy voice said, 

“Go to sleep, flame boy. You’re gonna want it later.”

Grillby woke only once, the sharp tugs of a needle and thread pulling and tugging. Gaster sighed, before he said, very softly.

 “I’m sorry it had to be this way, Grillby. You make my son happy, and I will always be proud of him, but you mustn’t be in the way, since none of you will see reason and come back home.” There was a pinch at his neck and a rush of fluid near his ear, his final thought as his body tingled almost pleasantly,

‘ _I’m getting really fucking tired of being put to sleep-_ ’ but then he knew nothing more but black.

 +++++

Upon waking, locked in isolation, Grillby groaned and slowly, achingly slowly, pushed himself upwards. He could feel the stretch of recent stitches, the recent reset of his previously broken fingers and the throb from a concussion. His back felt strange and on every exhale, a section of his mid back was protesting breathing, much like his ribs, which felt like they were shifting around inside his muscles. The cold of the room was leaking through his ripped pants, a pair of sweatpants that had replaced his jeans sometime earlier in the hellish experience, and it was making his muscles seize, making every movement even more pain inducing. As he tried to get into a more comfortable position, the stitches shifted and stretched, more blood leaking out as one or two threatened to snap.

‘ _Did he do that on purpose?_ ’ Grillby wondered, brain thick with feverish haze. ‘ _Make it harder for me to fight back? Or did he make it so I couldn’t move without some kind of help?_ ’

Grillby tried to focus on breathing, on anything but the pain and the memories they were bringing back, though he could feel the memories crawling down his back, sliding their claws into his skin. The old, flat scars from the nine tail, now white and thin, felt like they were being ripped open, gaps of bloody muscles and bones, blood oozing out every time he tried to breathe shallowly, just enough to stop being so light headed. The phantom prick of needles and hot breath by his ear as whispers leaked through his ears, ringing through his mind like deadly promises, each inhale pain and each exhale only slight release from a pressure on his chest. He shook his head, pulling his knees close as he could to his body in an attempt to gain some warmth, before an idea popped into his head.

‘ _I can sing! If anything, the guards would have a show and if they like it enough, like the ones who watched me bleed so many years ago, maybe they’ll leave me the hell alone._ ’ Half delirious from fever and voice hoarse from screaming, he began,

 “Hello my old heart, How have you been? Are you still there inside my chest? I've been so worried, you've been so still, barely beating at all. Oh, don't leave me here alone. Don't tell me that we've grown, for having loved a little while. Oh, I don't want to be alone, I want to find a home and I want to share it with you. Hello my old heart, it's been so long since I've given you away. And every day I add another stone to the walls I built around you, to keep you safe.”

 He stopped for a moment, listening for the yell to shut up. Instead, he heard, faintly,

 “Why’d he stop?”

“Hell if I know… Maybe he finally passed out. Or died.” a faint bang on the door followed by, “Oi! You dead in there?!”

Grillby chuckled, somehow finding the rhetorical question funny, and continued, “Hello my old heart, how have you been? How is it, being locked away? Well don't you worry, in there, you're safe. And it's true, you'll never beat, but you'll never break. Nothing lasts forever, some things aren't meant to be. But you'll never find the answer, until you set your old heart free. Until you set your old heart free.”

He expected them to come storming in, to bust down the door and make him stop, force him into submission. But no one came. He closed his eye, the left one too bloody and bruised to do anything but be sore and pained. Grillby leaned back against the wall, happy at least he had no shackles or bonds on his limbs, but then again, he was too sore to do much else than sleep. That was easier. He breathed out shakily, wincing as his chest contracted and then expanded, and tried to find a good way to lean.

Even if it was stitched to keep him from bleeding out and keep him alive for further questioning, his torso still hurt. It was mostly just congealed blood and scab with new blood welling up every time he took a too deep breath; he could feel it cracking past the congealed mess, pulling his skin and muscles and the recent addition of stitches. His back felt a little better in the leaning position and his broken fingers, set to their proper positions, hadn’t swollen any further, so that was always good. He couldn’t exactly use them very well, but it was better than staring at the broken, mangled and swollen mess that would have been his hand otherwise; though Grillby had to wonder when Gaster had reset them, as he knew Gaster was the only one who could have reset his fingers so well despite the days the bones had gone healing at such an awkward angle.

Grillby slowly uncrossed his legs and put his feet down on the ground, hissing softly as the bloody soles came into contact with the freezing, bare cement, the rough texture pulling at barely scabbed gashes, and bent his legs just enough to have his knees at shoulder height and prop his lower back off the freezing cold and resting his sore and spasming wrists overtop his knees. Just as he was getting settled, however, he heard the door open and he was dragged upwards by his armpits, wincing slightly before he smirked and mumbled, half delirious from fever,

“Oh, and I was just getting comfortable too. You know, LD, there’s a special going on today. Oh yeah, all traitors get half off.” He felt a vindictive slice of victory at the guilty expression on the man’s face and smirked at Doggamy and Doggeressa.

 “Oh yeah, how’re the kids? Did you sell them yet? Or are you waiting for them to remember you first so they can wonder why they’re parents didn’t want them and remember what you look liked?”

“Shut up, you-” Dogammy started, actually managing to meet Grillby’s eye before the beaten man interrupted him with,

“Bastard? Filth? Dog fucker? Nah, that last one was you, buddy. You’re the one who screwed the pooch. Or, I guess, the bitch.” He smirked, wincing as his head was tugged backwards and he was forced to bend over backwards, awkwardly shuffling, breathing labored, as they moved in dead silence down the hall for what seemed ages, his feet badly protesting and leaving faint trails of blood, before he was shoved through a doorway, across a room and forced into an empty metal vat. It was pitch black and so he closed his eye again and let himself sink into sleep; they were probably using it as a sensory deprivation tank to make his mind break.

Whatever they were going to do, they could do it. He’d been able to call Sans, told him he loved him. That was all that mattered. There was a loud _clang-thnk_ as the vat closed and locked, leaving him in perfect darkness. However, when the sounds of water reached his ears, he jolted awake instantly, slamming his fists against the sides, further damaging his broken hand, but to no avail. The once calm, almost peaceful thoughts rushed around his mind is desperation.

‘ _I don’t want to die like this! I don’t want to leave him! I love Sans, I want to get back to him! I don’t want to die like this, drowning! Please, no! I don’t want to die like this!_ ’ Grillby didn’t waste the oxygen he had left shouting, though it took everything he had to calm down enough and stop hyperventilating just as the liquid reached his hips, sweatpants clinging to his legs uncomfortably. An old fear of claustrophobia was rising in his throat, almost like bile, along with the memories of his attempt at suicide so many years ago, stopping himself just before he lost consciousness.

The pressure was rising, but from inside his chest, like his heart were seconds from exploding. Again, Grillby stopped and made himself calm down. He would get back to Sans, one way or another. With that thought steeled against the wave of rising nausea, fear and panic, Grillby forced his arms out in front him, trying to find the sides, any seam. His mangled right hand protested but the adrenaline pumping through his body drowned it out -- however, it was quickly fighting off anxiety and pure fear when his hands met only smooth metal and the sloshing of water, his arms unable to extend fully, leaving his elbows steeped in the cool, viscous liquid.

‘ _It’s not water?! That’s worse. Definitely worse-_ ’ Grillby thought just as a force started pressing against his chest, making his ribs scream in agony, but he forced himself to take four deep, even breaths of what air he had left, before taking one long breath, just as the liquid reached his mouth. Silently, he thanked his training and breath control; however, after three minutes, his already protesting lungs began to beg for air, screeching like banshees. His eye watered, stinging further in his liquid nightmare, his mind going hazier and lights dancing at the edge of his vision, face warming.

Grillby screwed his eye shut before he let out the old, stale air in a stream of bubbles, forcing himself to move to the surface, or what direction he thought the surface would be in. But there was no more air, not even a small pocket that would have formed simply due to displacement. Nothing. Grillby began to panic, scrambling at the walls like a mad man before he opened his mouth to scream- And found that he could breathe. It wasn’t entirely pleasant but he could breathe almost as easily as if he were curled into a ball and his face were smooshed between Sans’ shoulder blades- It was hard but doable. His oxygen deprived brain didn’t care and he slipped into pseudo-unconsciousness, simply floating in the dark ooze, waiting for death to take him as he lingered on the pleasant thoughts he had of Sans, of the memories he cherished from his life.

The smell of fresh baking sweets from his grandfather, the scent of the ocean and falls leaves, apples and fresh cut grass. Papyrus’ cooking, the smell of cream and hot sauce in coffee, the sound of Sans’ laugh, Sans’ smile, the smile his father gave him before he walked out, back to war. Felix and him reading on the couch, G and Roman surprising him and Sans with Callhaen, which turned out to be Sans’ idea all along, Chara and Frisk being in his life, all his memories with his mum, all his times with Under Tale and few times his squad wasn’t terrified for their lives, the laughs they’d shared. He could almost smell Sans, if he imagined he was pressing his face into Sans’ shoulder blades, arms wrapped tight around his middle, breathing in the smell of oak, oranges, the tang of coffee and the rich bite of something so purely Sans it could almost be real. He let his mind slip away further, too tired to do much else but give in.

Only to be woken by the sound of rushing water and then he was moving, being forced from the vat like he were being ripped from a block of cement. He began to cough violently, gasping and heaving for air, almost retching and light headed at the sudden change and force of gravity. He could feel hands at his cheeks, smell that familiar smell, so comforting and relaxing, near, almost pressed against his nose, making him look up into the worried eyes of Sans, his bright blue eye almost brighter than normal, before Grillby gasped, half retching,

“Eye see you, sweetheart…” Sans’ jaw dropped and he gaped much like Grillby was before he got the sense to turn him over onto his side and help him breathe again, murmuring sweet nothings as the sound of bullets and screaming could be heard, echoing from the hall.

 “I love you, I found you, good god I love you…” It was like a mantra, Sans’ hands never leaving his shoulders, his neck, his chest- like he were trying to convince himself that this was real.

“Love you too… lovely bones…” Grillby gasped between coughing up the vile liquid. He flinched in pain when Sans went to touch him, missing the recoil and look of sadness and displaced anger in his boyfriend’s eyes before there was a soothing voice by his ear,

 “It’s me, babe. It’s me. Don’t worry, I gotcha. I gotcha. Nothing is going to hurt you again, I swear, I promise. I promise nothing bad will ever happen to us again. I promise. Come on, there you go.” Sans rubbed and and down Grillby’s back, his usually cool hand like a welcome fire, sparking something like determination and resistance low in Grillby’s gut. He forced himself to his hands and knees, slow and arduous process as it was, even with Sans helping him, before he managed to get to his knees, panting and heaving in lungfuls of sweet, cooper and gunpowder tinted air. 

“Come on, baby. Come on, you can do this. There we go. PAPYRUS!” Sans suddenly screamed, or it sounded like a scream in contrast to his low, soothing murmur. Grillby flinched at the noise and Sans murmured,

“I’m sorry baby, I’m sorry. It’ll be okay, come on, there we go.” Grillby looked down, focusing on his feet as Sans wrapped an arm around his middle, half hauling him up and mostly supporting him even as he made slow, stubborn steps forward. There was the sound of a gun firing and a crackling of a comm-link before Papyrus appeared, looking a little bruised but other than that, perfectly fine.

“I need you to support Grillby for me if we’re going to get out of here, alright? Baby, Paps is gonna help you walk, okay? You’re a bit too tall for me, Grillbz. But you’ll be okay, I promise. Nothing bad is gonna happen. Paps, come on, let’s move.” The tone shifts were sudden and left Grillby’s mind spinning but he nodded and let the familiar embrace of Papyrus’ arms wrap around his waist and haul an arm around his broad shoulders. It was almost like a hug, warm and comforting. Grillby leaned further into the comfort, soaking it up as it was presented, uncaring of the pain stabbing through his feet and lancing up his legs. He didn’t see the bodies of his tormentors, shot clean through, puddles of blood warmer than the concrete they spilt onto, nor did he see the halls they walked through, the doors they passed. There was a voice, different, but just as familiar, talking to him as they made their way through the halls.

“That’s it, Grillby. You can do this, one foot in front of the other. There you go. Almost out now, don’t worry about a thing Grillby. Everything is going to be fine, just you wait and see, Grillby. Ah, here we are, the exit! The Great Papyrus and the Magnificent Sans promised we would get out of this and look at that, we have!” There was a heavy thud as a body hit the floor before the door opened and another person came to Grillby’s other side, this one only slightly shorter than Papyrus as his feet crunched through snow.

“We gotcha, Grillby. Don’tcha worry ‘bout that one.” It was Undyne.

 “Mettaton, light it up.” Sans’ voice, cold and indifferent. Grillby heard a soft,

“But of course, darling. Muffet, would you be a dear and pass me the cocktail?” A small titter reached his ears next, carried over by the wind, forcing a shiver down his back before there was a faint _whhomp_  and then intense heat started to warm him, melting the freezing snow around his feet, though it did numb them out quite a bit. Grillby felt himself being shifted and moved but by then his body simply gave in to the sweet call of exhaustion and went limp.

+_+_+_+

There was a metallic taste in his mouth when Grillby woke up, along with the stale taste of fake oxygen. His whole body was numb in the most pleasant way that warmed him to his core and left him feeling light, but aware. He moved his head side to side slowly, wary of the pain or of sudden movement. There was none. There was only a soft mattress, giving and yet firm, beneath him, an all-encompassing warmth around him and the weightless feeling of… Something wrapping around his mind. Grillby was almost afraid to open his eye, that this was only a fever dream and that he wasn’t going to see what he so desperately wanted to see, but slowly, he did. His eyes stuck together a little from sleep but there was no dark room, nor stark white -- it was a dull, pulsing orange that slowly changed to yellow, then a rich blue, to a lighter blue, to green, to violet, and then red before turning to orange and repeating the process. It seemed to consume the whole lower section of the room, and immediately relaxed him. Looking up, Grillby could see the fuzzy glow of something green and bright, the faint outline of constellations shining down from the ceiling. Grillby blinked before it hit him that he could see out of both eyes and that his left eye no longer hurt, beyond that of an old bruise.

There was slight movement at his side, the tightening of something around his hand and he looked down, a smile slowly coming across his face. There, barely stirring but stirring none the less, was Frisk and on his opposite side was Chara. The twins had curled underneath a blanket, over top his own, carefully arranging themselves around tubes and lines so they could be pressed against his side ever so softly. At his left he could feel cool hands wrapped around his own slowly warming ones, so Grillby turned and looked down, his smile growing soft and loving as he took in Sans’ sleeping face. He had deep bags under his eyes like he’d just gone to sleep after several days awake, his hair unwashed and his grip was almost tight enough to be clutching, like he were trying to be sure Grillby was truly there.

A snort on his right made him turn his head slowly and his smile grew wide once more. Papyrus was dead asleep on his other side, arms pillowing his head, a soft snort occasionally interrupting his gentle snores. The door opened suddenly, albeit slowly, and James came in, looking ragged and upset, a water bottle in hand and chart in the other. Grillby lifted his right hand and waved slowly, muscles dragging slightly due to the drugs.

“Holy fuck!” James whisper-shouted, his eyes going wide as he stared at his friend, Grillby smiling back. Grillby motioned for James to be silent then looked at himself, his heavily bandaged and splinted hand, and the various wires and tubes sticking out of him then back at James, raising an eyebrow. James took a deep breath before shaking his head, a look of infinite relief settling on his face, replacing the surprise and shock. He held up a finger, then left for a few minutes. Grillby closed his eyes before he felt a warm calloused hand at his leg, gently shaking him. He twitched but opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow once more, mouthing,

‘ _What?_ ’ James held up a clipboard and pen, scratching something on the paper before holding it in front of Grillby. The message read,

 _Can you read this? Nod for no, shake for yes_. Grillby shook his head and James smiled, looking pleased with himself before he pulled back the board and wrote. He wrote for several minutes before tapping Grillby once more on the leg and holding up the board.

 _I assume you want to know what happened. I don’t know the details, but I can tell you that you were rushed in here, Papyrus carrying you like a bride, while Muffet and Mettaton charmed some nurses into believing a story about you being taken and beaten for several days by a gang, etc. I already set the record, and as I’m your doctor, I already got told by Sans you were kidnapped, then tortured for several days by Gaster. You’re lucky to be alive, Grillby. The cut across your torso alone would be enough to kill you, had they not stitched up, though it was still a shit job. That’s not getting into the fact that you were thrown off a high speeding motorcycle by a CAR mind you, and had no broken bones and only had a major concussion. That concussion was pretty bad, by the way, but you were already in a coma, so not much we could do about it. There was a bunch of_   _toxic substances in your system that we had to work to flush out but it should be out by now, and the drugs should have taken hold. You broke two ribs, fractured four more, have three broken fingers on your right hand, that slash down your front, which has a fuck ton of stitches by the way, a concussion, several minor bloody lacerations on the soles of your feet and strained shoulders, plus a fractured vertebra that we managed to set relatively easily and there was no major damage, luckily. You’ll be able to walk, no problem, after some PT. You’re also lucky the damn fever didn’t kill you, Christ_ _above. It was high enough to make me worry your insides were going to cook!!!_

Grillby nodded and James took the clipboard back before he balanced his elbows on the metal rail at waist-level attached to Grillby’s bed, hands burrowing into his hair before he lifted his head. Grillby was shocked to see tears lingering in James’ eyes, a watery smile coming across his face.

‘ _James?_ ’ he mouthed, worry creeping into his chest like a vice. James dashed the tears away and smiled, turning to a new page before writing for several minutes, then holding the message so Grillby could read it.

_I’m so fucking happy you’re alive, you dope! You were in a goddamn coma for FIVE DAYS. It’s Christmas morning, currently five am. Merry Christmas by the way. Sans, Papyrus, Chara, Frisk, G and Roman refused to leave, though I made everyone else go home. The other two are asleep on the cot in the corner of the room._

James motioned with his head, a slight twinkle in his eye. Grillby turned so he could see and smiled a little wider at the blurry sight. He could tell Roman and Gerard apart by Roman’s general height and lanky build, while G was a little broader, though both brothers were curled up tight underneath several blankets, Kitty perched at G’s head on his pillow. G was wrapped around his younger brother, almost like he were trying to protect Roman from some invisible pain. Grillby noted how G was baring his back to the rest of the room while Roman was almost shoved to the wall, blankets pulled tight over him, almost concealing him from sight. The ease and comfort that the brothers were lying suggested that it was an old practice, maybe once a defense mechanism used now as a security blanket. Grillby turned his attention back to the rest of the message.

_You were in a coma, Grillby. It’s been FIVE DAYS. FIVE FUCKING DAYS. We had no idea if you were going to wake up, what state you’d be in mentally, how you’d react… Nothing. By the way, you feeling homicidal at all? Or, more seriously, dizzy? Ill? Hungry? Do you feel out of place at all, like you’re missing something? Do you feel any tightness anywhere? Anything numb that shouldn’t be?_

Grillby shook his head and whispered, voice hoarse and creaking,

“No, I feel just fine, right where I belong.” James rolled his eyes and whispered back,

 “I really hope you mean that because of your family, not because of the hospital, cause I’m getting really sick of seeing you in here, Grillby.” Grillby huffed a dry, croaking laugh, wincing at the pain it caused his chest, but it was worth it. Aside from some obvious nightmare fuel and a possible resurgence of claustrophobia, he had Sans, he was safe. He was alive. He would heal, as he always had and move on. He let out a long sigh of relief and felt, for the first time in several days, relaxed, happy and at peace.

“Mnph… Huh? James? What’s goin’ on?” Sans’ voice made Grillby’s heart soar but James didn’t say anything, simply gave Sans a look. Sans’ face morphed to one full of fear and apprehension as he jolted upwards to stare at Grillby’s heart monitor that was still beating regularly, then scanned the oxygen levels and various machines he was hooked into fervently. Grillby turned his hand around in Sans’ grip and laced their fingers together before squeezing gently.

“Merry Christmas, lovely bones.” he said hoarsely, smile soft and his eyes prickling with tears. Sans stared at him, speechless, for a long minute, before he reached a shaking hand for Grillby’s cheek, the cool skin against his own heated flesh.

“G-Grillby? You- You’re…”

“I'm okay, Sans. I’m okay.” He turned his head and pressed a soft kiss to his lovers palm, lips lingering on the calloused skin before Sans’ palm was replaced with his lips, fervent and desperate but chaste, like he were afraid of pushing Grillby and hurting him. Grillby didn’t ever want Sans to pull away, but the need for air was too great and so was his need for water.

“Can I have some wat-” He didn’t get to finish the request, as Sans was there, water and ice glass in hand and helping Grillby drink through the straw, placing it on his lips and pulling it away when he was satisfied.

“Thank you, Sans.” Grillby said, voice a little smoother now that he’d been able to drink something. It was also a little louder, which made Papyrus rouse, as well as G, both men already light sleepers.

“Hmnh.. What- Grillby!” Papyrus bolted upwards so fast he seemed to get dizzy for a moment, which of course brought Gerard to instant wakefulness, Kitty standing with her fur puffed out on end, eyes darting around the room as she hissed.

“What- What happened?!” G demanded, voice low from sleep, instantly on his feet. Grillby waved with his right hand, smiling. Roman woke up moments later, sitting up and looking around confused as Papyrus’ mouth hung open in shock as obvious relief played across his face.

“You’re awake! Holy shit, you’re awake! You- You’re okay, right?”

“Grillby’s awake?” G asked, still standing protectively in front of his half awake brother, rubbing his eye, slowly relaxing as relief and joy took over his expression.

 “Merry Christmas and good morning everyone.” Grillby said with a slightly hoarse chuckle as Papyrus wrapped his arms around him gently, pulling him slightly to the right for a warm, comforting hug. It felt like coming home; safe, relaxing and secure. Grillby instantly relaxed in the other’s man’s hold, though that may be due to the amount of drugs he had in his system that was keeping him from processing the dark feelings of panic and fear that still lingered in his conscious mind. But he wasn’t weighed down like he had drugs in his system and he was pretty lucid to boot. 

 _‘Am I just that happy to be with Sans? To be… Home?_ ’ as he felt Sans join the hug, waking Chara and Frisk. G and Roman making their way to the bed, excitedly chatting away, relief and joy palpable, Grillby felt more tears fall as a grin so wide stretched across his face it hurt but he didn’t care.

‘ _Home really is where the heart is…_ ’ He thought before letting the waves of conversation wash over him, seeing no reason to add to the conscious stream of thought around him. Chara and Frisk were chattering happily with Papyrus after hugging him tightly, though careful of his many tubes, wires and stitches. He pressed a soft kiss to each of their temples with a rumbled,

“Good morning, sweetpea. Good morning, sweetheart. Merry Christmas.” They didn’t leave his side, sticking to him like velcro. Grillby reclined in his veritable nest of pillows and blankets, content to hold Sans’ hand and hold the twins as closely as he possibly could as the others talked around him, filling the air with light chatter. He didn’t follow half of it but it was nice none the less to listen to comforting sounds of his friends speak and have the familiar presence of family around him. Grillby closed his eyes for what felt like a minute but when he opened them again, only Sans was left in the room, the curtains thrown open at the window to reveal fresh snow falling against the grey-blue tones of the sky. Weak sunlight filtered through the windows, stretched across the floor like a lazy cat, falling across the cot Roman and G had slept on for God knew how long before sliding across the tiled floor towards the bed. The lights were on, still dim but giving enough light so not to blind them but that they could still see. 

“Hmn? Oh, you’re awake.” Sans said with a smile, pressing a kiss to Grillby’s lips once more, still slow and careful. Grillby leaned forward a little, gasping as his stitches pulled and his back moaned with a low ache and Sans pressed him back into his pillows. 

“No movement for you.” Sans said sternly, though worry and relief warred across his face, making his eyes steely soft.

“I’m okay, lovely bones-” Grillby started but Sans shook his head and Grillby stopped talking instantly; Sans’ eyes were prickling with tears, some escaping and sliding down his cheeks. He sat on the chair beside Grillby’s bed, fingers twitching against the blankets in aborted, unthinking movements as he tried to keep his composure.

“Grillby… Baby… You were gone for six days. I didn’t know if you were dead or alive, or if you’d gone insane. I was so scared I was going to lose you, or that I would find a shell of the man I once knew. I’m still terrified, actually. You were in a coma, and you weren’t responding to anything we did or said. I thought you had died on the way to the hospital, Grillby. I-I’m terrified that Gaster is going to-” Sans cut himself off with a choked, aborted sound and Grillby used his left hand to pull Sans closer, actually tugging him to come up onto the bed, eyebrows crinkling.

“Sans, what are you trying to say? Just tell me, please.” The plaintive, worried note made Sans give a soft whimper as he settled on the bed, curling beside Grillby, before he whispered,

“I-I could have shot him. I could have blown his heart to pieces, Grillbz, and ended all of this. Ended the fear that he’ll come back and get us, that he’ll find us. But I-I-I couldn’t. I didn’t. I was too fucking conflicted and now he’s out there, somewhere, waiting…” Sans broke down sobbing, his shoulders shaking as his buried his face in Grillby’s shoulder, clutching to his left hand with his own, his right fisting the blankets. Grillby let out a long sigh and wrapped his right arm around Sans, holding him tight as he could manage against his side. 

“Sans, it’s okay. I promise. It’s okay. I may have only talked to Gaster once, but I know that he won’t dare come back and try for us again, and if he does I’ll shoot him myself. But we’re not going to be afraid of the future, okay? If he somehow does manage to get us twice, we’ll deal with it.” Sans let out a bitter laugh and shook his head, mumbling into Grillby’s clothed shoulder,

“I feel like our roles got reversed somehow… Here I am, breaking down like a pathetic, emotional wreck when you were the one who got tortured for days on end, and you’re the one comforting me. Hehehe, I really am pathetic, aren’t I?”

“Stop that, Sans!” Grillby snapped, fire burning in his eyes, turning the slightly glazed amber to their usual sharp and passionate brightness, tempered to a bright gold, almost. “Stop talking like that! You suffered years at his hand, at his “training”, and you came out of it in the end, human and alive. Gaster is messing with your head; you’re not pathetic, you’re not weak.” he paused, breathing hard for a moment before calming down, continuing softer,

“You don’t have to be strong all the time, sweetheart. We’ve both been through what could be chalked up to some of the worst days of our lives, but we made it out okay, if a little banged up. We’re allowed to scream and cry and be weak, Sans. We don’t have to be strong all the time, and if nothing else, you can always be weak around me, just as I can always be weak around you.” Grillby pressed a sweet kiss to his temple, turning Sans to face him and slowly wiped away his tears, smiling as tears started to fall from his own eyes.

“We’re together Sans. We’ll always be together, no matter what. We’ll make it through this, and if we break a little we’ll pick up the pieces. I won’t ever let you go, my lovely bones dragon.” He pressed sweet kisses across Sans’ face, their tears of despair turning to those of happiness that they were still alive, that the man they loved was still breathing. Sans pressed lingering, loving kisses to Grillby’s eyes, cheeks and lips before he pulled away, sniffling and wiping away some of his tears.

“I know. I’m just… Scared. I’m so scared for the future, Grillby.”

“So am I, Sans. But I know we can get through it together. It’ll be slow, or maybe it’ll be fast, but we’ll get through it together.”

“Stars, how did I find someone as perfect as you?” Sans murmured, curling his body to press against Grillby’s, wrapping his arms loosely around him.

“Once you figure that out, can you tell me? Because I don’t think I could have found a more perfect man to be with in any life.” Grillby said, chuckling softly. There was a soft click click and a muffled squeal that had both men looking up and then blushing furiously when they saw Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, Chara and Frisk and Papyrus in the doorway, the rest of their friends presumably right behind them.

“You know, if you want, we can come back and do this later if you two want a moment.” G said, dead serious as Sans shook his head, still too embarrassed to speak properly.

“Oh to hell with that! Let me in to see my son!” Lana’s voice rang through the air and Grillby couldn’t help the laugh that spilled out, though it made him cough when his dry throat made itself known once more.

“Lana, calm down-”

“I don’t want to hear that from the man who broke several speed laws to get here in under an hour!” Lana retorted before she came into the room, took in the scene and rushed forward to Grilby’s right, hugging him with all her might, though still careful of his injuries, all while mumbling in Gaelic and Greek.

“I’ll be fine, Mum, don’t worry.” Grillby said in an attempt to soothe his frazzled mother, though all it accomplished was her crying harder and burying her face in his chest. Sans was able to faintly make out,

“I don’t want to lose another one, Grillby. Please don’t make me bury another person I love before their time, please.” Grillby let go of Sans, keeping his left arm wrapped around him and hugged Lana tight as he could, murmuring back, 

“I won’t die before you, Mum. I promise. I promise…” Liam came in at that moment, looking a mixture of frazzled, upset, relieved and worried before he too was at Grillby’s bed, clasping his shoulder tight as he dared.

“I’m glad to see you’re alright, my lad, but please, don’t scare us like that again.”

“I promise, Grandda.” Grillby said solemnly as everyone else started to pile into the room. Grillby pulled his attention away from his mum and grandda to look at what everyone was bringing in and felt his eyes widen. Asgore was carrying a large plastic pine tree, Mettaton tinsel and what may have been mistletoe as Papyrus carried in large loops of lights of his shoulder and two boxes of ornaments as Muffet carried in various boxes and bags, Undyne, Toriel, Chara, Frisk, and River following suit. Gerson hobbled in with his cane, muttering to himself before going over to Asgore and Undyne. G and Roman carried a few extra boxes, Kitty leaping from G’s shoulders to the floor before running to Grillby’s bed and jumping up, curling up around his lap, purring loudly. Flowey came in behind them, carrying two computers, one in either hand as he nodded to whatever was on the screen, 

“Jesus, I forgot that you lot love the drive my blood pressure up…” James muttered before he sighed and shook his head.

“Just, don’t wear Grillby out; he literally woke up this morning, a grand five hours ago. Oh, by the way, these are for you. Merry Christmas, mate.” James said with a smile, coming over to the bed with a small box. Sans helped him open it, revealing a new pair of glasses, which Sans helped him put on.

“Oh, wow. I can see again. That’s always nice.” Grillby said with a grin as Sans laughed, pressing a kiss to his lips once more. Lana sighed and squeezed Grillby once more before going over to help Asgore set up the tree, chatter filling the room easily. Undyne, Muffet, Alphys, Chara, Frisk, Toriel, and River set down their numerous boxes in seemingly random piles while Mettaton, Papyrus and the twins got to work decorating the room and the tree while James watched one of the screens, nodding and waving. Grillby couldn’t hear what was being said over all the voices in the room but he assumed it was Crow on the other end, and maybe Ruby as well. Asriel came over with James, each man carrying a computer, and set them down on the table that slid along the rails at the foot of Grillby’s bed before he knew what happened, a slightly tinny, cacophonous shout coming from both screens at once,

‘ _GRILLBY!!! KIDS, SAY HI!!!_ ’ came from the first computer, several children surrounded by boxes of gifts, Ruby, Danny, Lala, Jade and Ember right behind them, Ruby and Danny waving enthusiastically while the kids were a little more shy, Jade signing _hello Grillby_ _!_ as Ember and Lala smiled and waved, grinning like fools.

 “Don’t tell me I’m late?” Crow’s rumble from the doorway had James spinning on his heel and launching himself at his husband, soundly kissing the larger man when Crow caught him easily and lifted him into his arms.

‘ _BOSS!!! YOU’RE OKAY!!!’_ his friends shouted in unison, making the speakers crackle for a moment. Fatima, Blooky, Alice, Maire and Aaron were all lounging on a couch, the faint lights from a tree in the background, more gifts around them, each person beaming a thousand watt smile.

‘ _Jeez, we visited him two days ago and look at him now! You’d think he was laying in bed back home!_ ’ Danny remarked, as Ruby smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

‘ _Hush you. Anyways, how’re you feeling Grillby_ _? If I were there, I’d hug you-_ ’

“Lalala, Ruby, you’d be liable to break his ribs out of excitement,” River called, making everyone laugh and giggle.

‘ _Yeah, they have you there, Ruby. Can’t deny that_.’ Lala said, a smile stretching across her face.

‘ _Boss, how do you like the Christmas in the hospital idea?_ ’ Fatima asked with a slightly worried expression before Grillby smiled and looked at the chaos his room had exploded into. Crow and James were helping to sort gifts while Muffet used the window ledge, which was surprisingly wide, to set out mugs of steaming liquid from a thermos, and bringing out two boxes of fresh muffins and doughnuts she had probably made herself, Gerson handing them out as G and Roman hung tinsel around the window and at the foot of Grillby’s bed. Lana and Liam were talking with Toriel as they watched Mettaton and Papyrus hold up Frisk and Chara, the twins looping coils of lights around the tree before Undyne lifted Alphys to put the star on top, kissing her girlfriend soundly when it was exactly to Alphys’ liking. Alphys blushed deeply but she was smiling, hugging Undyne and peeking her back. River was chatting with Asriel, a camera in their hand as Asgore drank from a cup of tea, offering one to Sans, who took it gladly.

“I love it.” He said, tears welling up at the corners of his eyes. “I’m so happy, words can’t describe it. Just… Thank you, everyone. I love each of you so, so much.” He sniffed, smile watery.

“Awww! Here dear, have a tissue.” Toriel said with her own patient, content smile, holding out a handkerchief that Grillby took gladly.

“You know, if you weren’t already mostly healed, I would accuse you of buttering me up, Grillbz.” James said suddenly from his right, Crow waving to his best friend and the kids on the screen.

“Huh?” Grillba asked, feeling rather dim witted for a moment. May have been the drugs, but the elation he was feeling could only be attributed to pure, unbridled joy and happiness.

“I mean, you’re mostly healed. You should be out of here by New Years Eve, so congrats.” the way he winked made Grillby flush and turn a bright, burning crimson. Right. His proposal. His smile stretched even wider as tears started to fall once again.

“I think this is most I’ve cried in a while,” he sniffed, wiping away the tears and Sans laughed, choking slightly before he pressed a sweet, lingering kiss to his lips.

“I love you, I love you so much.” He mumbled against Sans’ lips before pulling back and accepting the first gift from Chara and Frisk, the twin’s smiles huge as their eyes sparkled in happiness and love. All around the room, his friends started to unwrap presents, exclamations of thanks and joy reaching a crescendo before chatter filled the spot, paper and boxes crunching, laughter as G’s hair was tied back with a lacy green ribbon and the man struck a pose, draping himself dramatically over Roman’s lap. Sans was watching him from the corner of his eye as he unwrapped his own gift, given to him by Papyrus. Grillby heaved a content sigh and started to tug off the ribbon and paper. He would worry about life later. Right now, he was safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary of the chapter:  
> -Sans is running around, having heard Gaster and finds him in his office/personal lab  
> -Gaster tells Sans to shoot him, but when Sans can't, tells Sans that he and Papyrus are always welcome back with him when their life ends up in ruins around them, as they were raised in a very different world than the one they are living in presently; he walks out, Papyrus calls for Sans and they realize they have to head deeper into the building to find Grillby  
> -Three days before Under Tale finds the building, Grillby is being experimented on with a non-lethal, in certain doses, plant by Gaster to see if he can break the man; when he passes out from the strain, Gaster calls Sans and starts a domino effect  
> -A message is sent to Flowey about wanting to talk to the knight in the back rank check; he calls Papyrus who tells him what to type and recieves several messages in response. The sender says that the flame man is having a bad time and asks if they would like him back; Papyrus has Asriel type back The Core? and recieves a message that is a rhyme.  
> -Papyrus has Flowey look into labs with 'flower' and 'lab' in the same name, and look through female employee records just as Sans screamed and he ran back inside; Flowey did as asked and started to trace how the messenger got into his system and trace it back to it's source  
> -Gaster is making Grillby think that every time he talks to Gaster it's a dream through the plants manipulation and is experimenting the effects on him; when Grillby passes out after he is injected with the antidote, Gaster has Grillby taken to another pair of enforceres to see if they can get anything out of him or if they can break him at all  
> -Grillby wakes up, being cut into, and chained to the wall; however, when the blade goes too deep and too far along his torso, he is unchained and taken to Gaster after being injected with a tranquilizer, having spat at Madjeck, You can't break what's already broken.  
> -Grillby wakes up in his cell and tries to keep bad memories away but it's difficult until he starts to sing. It helps relieve some of his fears and when he falls asleep, he is woken, what seems only minutes later, by LD, Doggamy and Doggeressa, and taunts them  
> -When he is dragged down several halls and through various doorways, he's forced into, what he believe to be, a sensory deprivation vat that's standing straight up and down and gives himself up to whatever they are attempting to do, until he hears water rushing around him and panics, unwilling to die just then and there  
> -Grillby is suspended in a liquid that allows him to breathe, known as perfluorocarbons, albeit with great difficulty, and just as he's about to pass out from oxygen deprivation, the vat is opened and Sans is there, helping him to his feet and helping him breathe once more  
> -Sans and Papyrus help Grillby walk out of the Core before they exit and Undyne comes to help Papyrus and Grillby walk as Mettaton and Muffet light the building in a bon fire as Sans' order.  
> -Grillby wakes up in the hospital, five days later, having slipped into a coma, and is greeted with Sans, Papyrus and the twins on either side of him; Chara and Frisk in the bed with him as Papyrus and Sans sleep in chairs, laying on the bed, G and Roman in a cot over by the wall --> It's Christmas morning  
> -Everyone, Under Tale, River, G, Roman, James, Lana and Liam, and the Light House care takers and Grillby's workers appear through Skype, has Christmas in the hospital and it's adorable and very fluffy


	18. Pacifist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life has a very funny way of working out, doesn't it? I mean, one minute you're sitting there, on the very edge, teetering between life and death, and the next, someone is screaming in your face as they drag you out a river, demanding that you don't die on them. Add in a period of years, several hellish and amazing experiences, and slam the two back together. And what do you get? Somehow, you get us. I don't know how it happened but I sure as hell am glad it did. If you're reading this, then I love you. I love you so much that words fail me. I just want you to know that, no matter where I am, or what's happened, that I love you. 
> 
> ~An excerpt from Sans' letter to Grillby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are you guys. The very ending of the fic. It's been a long and wild ride, and I love every person who's read this, who's just joining us now, who's been with me since the beginning, and those of you who left kudos, comments, bookmarked it for later... Every one of you. You made this fic so much more interesting with your inputs when you commented, and I have to personally thank Syriakozma for helping me with my edits, and MentalWeirdo356 for inspiring and encouraging me throughout this wild ride, and for my dear, dear friend Splinter for giving me this idea and letting me write it for them.  
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos, who left comments, or those of you who just wanted to read it; I appreciate each of you equally and wholly. You are all amazing and wonderful. I want to say that there isn't a trigger warning for this chapter, but there is a major character death in the next chapter and that I will update the tags to show this. As I stated in the tags, there are two endings, both of them are correct. You can choose which one is real for yourself, just like in the game. If you want me to continue with either ending in a series of one shots, leave me a comment with which ending you want to hear more about and I may do a sequel in one shots about the characters lives after either chapter. I may do that anyways, but I do want your guys' opinion. I hope that you enjoy the last two chapters as much I as have had while writing them, and if you do see a mistake, leave me a comment and I will fix it soon as I can. Okay, enough from me, on with the story!  
> No, wait, I lied.  
> DISCLAIMER!!!  
> I OWN NOTHING, UNDERTALE BELONGS TO TOBY FOX, I OWN NOTHING, aside from the plot of this story and the oc's, I OWN NOTHING!!!  
> Okay, now on with the story!  
> I hope all is well!
> 
> -RR

“For the last time, no! He’s not awake and he’s in no condition to be seeing anyone! Beat it!” G’s angry tone made Grillby groan and open his eyes, head starting to pound. It was the second day after Christmas, day seven of being in the damn bed. Thankfully Grillby had been allowed to start walking around the room, using a cane and only if someone else were present, i.e James, a nurse, someone from Under Tale, or a combination of the three. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked blearily, shaking his head slowly to try and chase away the dark clinging panic. After the drugs started to wear off and James stopped giving him the drugs that were numbing his mind, he could think clearer. And unfortunately remember the whole experience. While it wasn’t as bad as the previous torture sessions he’d had from his time in the war, some mental wounds had been reopened and would take time to heal. Thankfully, he had Sans and his friends. They were a near-constant fixture in his room; Sans, G, Roman, Papyrus and Mettaton actually took shifts on who slept in the cot near his bed, Sans excluded. He refused to leave Grillby alone for a minute unless it was to go to the bathroom. Seeing as Grillby had done the same thing when Sans had been in the hospital, no one was surprised.

“G.. Wha- Why are you being so loud?” Grillby asked softly, his tongue thick in his mouth, begging for water. G’s face morphed from anger and frustration to calm in an instant, his tone mellowing to an easy, deep rumble.

“Oh, you’re awake. Sorry ‘bout that, Grillbz, didn’t mean to wake you. Want some water? Painkillers? Got a headache? Anything hurt?” Grillby’s mind reeled for a moment before he noticed the two unfamiliar people in the room and felt his heart rate pick up for a moment before he signed,

 _Water, please. Slight headache but not bad enough for painkillers and I feel fine otherwise. Who are they?_ He cast a quick look at the pair dressed in casually formal clothes; a woman with a blouse and dress pants, bright badge at her side embossed with F.B.I. She had a faint wrinkle in her brow, like she frowned often, but she looked patient enough, if stern and a little stubborn. Grillby guessed her age to be mid thirties, with a touch of gray in her sandy blonde hair from stress, though she cut an imposing figure at five foot eight, wearing flats. The other was a woman with an easy smile, her dark skin slightly lighter from lack of sun. She wore a headscarf and a long sleeve jacket, buttoned at her front, with a faint blue blouse underneath, and black dress pants and a pair of boots, her own F.B.I badge around her neck. She had a kinder face but hard eyes, like she had seen tragedy and was hard pressed to give up a lead. Grillby put her around early thirties, late twenties, though she looked a little more willowy than her partner and stood at five foot five, she had an air around her that said not to trifle with her.

“These are Special Agents Stelieni Almu,” G gestured to the woman with the headscarf, “and Rachel Torres. They’re with the Bureau and want to ask you some questions regarding the case despite the fact you just woke up two days ago and just barely think clearly.” G groused, handing Grillby the cup of water, watching him drink, looking for signs of shaking and nerves. G and Roman had become fiercely protective of Sans and Papyrus, and by extent, Grillby and Mettaton. One of the brothers was with Grillby at all times, no matter who else was in the room or what was going on.

“Please, Mr. O’Cain. We’ve been working on a case and you’re the closest lead we have at the moment. We just need to know what happened to you and we’ll be out of your hair, I promise.” Stelieni said with a gentle smile, her voice flowing like a river over worn stones; it was soothing to listen to, if a little soft but it had a hidden edge. She wasn’t going to let it drop.

“Mr. Patcher, do you mind staying here to translate for him?” Rachel asked, seemingly she hadn’t heard him speak earlier. Grillby took a deep breath and asked,

“What do you want to know?” Both women startled and stared at him in surprise, Rachel’s eyebrows shooting up to her hairline as Stelieni stared in mild shock.

“You can speak.” It was a statement and Grillby rolled his eyes, nodding as he reached for his glasses, missed the first time but was successful the second, G watching him like a hawk.

“Yes, I just prefer not to sometimes. Now, what do you want to know?” He asked, G helping him sit up straighter and arranging pillows behind him so he could sit comfortably. His back was healing remarkably well and only needed to be checked once a day, unlike his stitches and feet, as well as his concussion and internal injuries from breaking his ribs, though they were also on the mend. He felt something shift at the foot of his bed and looked; Kitty was uncurling from a ball and stretching, before slowly making her way up his legs and settling in his lap.

“What happened to you while you were at the Underground?” G tensed, Grillby could see it in the corner of his eye, stepping forward a pace as if to say something but Grillby reached out, left hand shaking badly, and gripped onto the man’s sleeve. G froze and moved back to Grillby’s side, crossing his arms as he glared at the two women, who ignored him in favor of looking at Grillby.

“How much do you want to know.” He asked softly, voice shaking a little.

“As much as you can tell us, please Mr. O’Cain.” Rachel said, trying to keep her voice gentle.

“If you’re going to be asking me about my Hell Week, you may as well call me Allitstor, or Grillby. As for what happened… I was driving my motorcycle to work on the fifteenth when a car came out of nowhere and hit me. When I woke up, I was forced to call my boyfriend, Sans Font. When they hung up our call, I was beaten into unconsciousness and tranquilized… Maybe. I can’t remember the exact order of that. All I know is that I woke up in cell two days later and then spent the next five or so days being tortured. I was experimented on… I think… I don’t remember much of that, aside from some pain and then terror.” He shrugged, petting Kitty in slow, even movements. 

“Okay, we have a few more questions. Do you know a Dogamy and Dogeressa Cani? Luise Dog? Griffen Doug? Wing Ding Gaster Font? Verdana Font? A man known as Reaper Bird?” Grillby stopped breathing for a moment, his pupils becoming pinpricks as the names washed over him once more.

“Allitstor, can you tell us anything about these people? Do you know anything about a plant known as Isaca Polana? Or a process in which someone is placed in a sensory deprivation tank?” Stelieni’s voice was washing over him, the sound of his heartbeat thudding in his ears as blood pounded over the sound of talking, of someone heaving for air.

“Grillby, hey, it’s okay. Come on, you’re okay. Just breathe, in and out. Copy me, it’s okay. It’s okay, you’re safe, you’re safe.” A hand pressed his own against a hard plane of muscle, the steady _tha-thump-tha-thump-tha-thump-tha-thump_ against his palm as the owner of the chest his hand was pressed against took deep, exaggerated breaths, murmuring soothing nothings over and over in his ear. Slowly, Grillby came back from the verge of his panic attack and realized that G was sitting beside him, one hand pressing Grillby’s left against his chest, the other supporting his weight, cheek pressed against his as he rumbled the same things over and over again.

“It’s okay, Grillby. Just breathe, I’m right here. Just breathe, Grillby, there’s nothing to be afraid of here. You’re safe. You’re safe, Grillby. Don’t worry about a thing, Grillby. I gotcha. Just breathe, Grillby, there you go.” As his heart monitor evened out to a less frantic beep and the blood stopped pounding in his ears, the chemical burn a phantom tang at the back of his throat and his eyes stopped burning so much, replaced with the soothing scent from G’s sweater; chocolate, ink, leather and paper, and something like coffee, cinnamon, and sea salt but Grillby simply chalked it up to Gerard. Slowly, Grillby pulled away. Gerard forced him to meet his eye, green searching amber before he nodded and bonked their foreheads together gently. Grillby closed his eyes and relaxed further, finding the familiar motion comforting. Slowly, he pulled away and leaned into his pillows. He focused on a painting River had made for him - a lovely watercolor of a field at sunset, the cottage cast in warm orange and gold with streaks of pink cast throughout, the field itself a brown-gold with tints of purple and orange.

“Every person you just named are traitors or dead.” He said, voice void of any emotion.

“How do you know?” Agent Torres asked and Grillby turned to face her, amber eyes flat, as he said,

“Because I heard them hit the floor as I hobbled out of that hell hole. I heard them scream as my feet left bloody footprints, my barely conscious body supported by my best friend and boyfriend. I know that a few of them are still alive because they fled. Doggamy, Doggeressa, LD and GD are dead. They carried me to that damn tank where I breathed in liquid and nearly passed out. Sans and Papyrus likely shot them on sight. I don’t know about Verdana or Gaster. All I know is that Gaster experimented on me using the plant that-” His neck tingled painfully and he fought the urge to clamp his hand over top the needle marks, faint as they were, but they burned. He could feel his heart rate starting back up again, the dark memories resurfacing.

‘ _It’s your fault… After all, you’re the one who killed them. Look at you, so pathetic. Oh my dear friend, you can scream all you want but there is no escape. There will never an escape. How can there be when you’re the one who is drenched with blood? You can’t escape what you bathe in, poor fool. You killed them. You killed the ones you love… You can make it all end, Grillby. It will all end soon, just bring Sans back to me. You’ll have a better family here, a new family._ ’ Faintly, through his hyperventilation, he heard someone come close, felt an unfamiliar hand on his leg before it was retracted, his legs spasming away, a low voice growling...

“Get the hell away from him! Damn it, I just got him out of a panic attack!”

A softer voice, a little husky, came after that, closer to his left side.

“Hey, Grillby, it’s okay. Breathe, it’s okay. It’s okay, I promise.” Papyrus…?

“Fire Uncle, it’s us! Frisk and I are right here, please, breathe!” Chara… Frisk...? Grillby could feel comforting, soothing spots of warmth at either side of him, the slender hands of Chara and Frisk holding onto him, signing over and over, _You’re safe, you’re safe Fire Uncle_. He let out a few shuddering breaths as Papyrus sat beside him, one arm wrapped around him in a hug, the gentle, consistent contact slowly drawing him out of his panic. He could hear G’s low warning tone, the slight growl in his voice as two new voices came through the haze but he wasn’t able to focus on them to place a name, though he figured he knew them.

“Sshh, it’s okay Grillby. You are okay, Grillby, just breathe. There you go, in and out, Grillby, in and out. All is well, don’t worry about a thing, Grillby. Just breathe. In and out. There you go.” He closed his eyes and leaned into the muscular, broad chest next to him, chest heaving as the sweet-spicy smell of sugar, mango, chile, and something almost like pine needles and snow washed over him. It chased away his darker thoughts quickly and served to ground him that much faster. Finally, Grillby was able to straighten himself and take in the people around him. G had returned to his post beside his bed, a calm expression on his face but he was holding a bag of gummi bears so tightly the bag crinkled with every slight shift of his hand, the handful he had slowly disappearing into his mouth, one by one popped between his teeth. The agents were nowhere to be seen, which was a relief. The twins were pressed against his sides, Frisk signing sweet, almost carefree messages into his side but he couldn’t pick out much more than, _I love you, Fire Uncle. Uncle Sans loves you. And Chara loves you too._ They just kept running through the people that loved him, though Grillby could barely focus on them.

Chara was simply humming, tapping out a soft beat on his arm like they were playing the piano. Grillby took another deep breath and let it out after a long moment, looking around the rest of the room. Phil was there, as was Elianne, who Grillby vaguely remembered was Toriel’s nurse several months ago, both looking annoyed before spotting Grillby and their expressions changed to slight worry and determined. They stood by the plastic pine tree that his friends had set up two days ago, and it was still decorated, along with the foot of his bed, windows and ceiling, which he know knew were glow stars that Sans had Papyrus help him stick up the first day Grillby was in his coma. Their stares made Grillby feel a little twitchy and, almost as force of habit to keep his hands occupied, he began to pick and fiddle with the beautifully knitted quilt Muffet had made him; it was a soft, warm woolen quilt that was a deep red and gold with light tassels at the edge, though he stopped when he noticed his hands almost mindless movements.

“How are you feeling Grillby? Do you mind if I come close?” Phil asked, not moving from his spot by the Christmas tree.

“N-No, yo-you can come over.” Grillby managed, accepting the cup of water from Papyrus. He got off the bed as Phil came over, making room for the man to sit and check Grillby over. Heart rate, pupil dilation, pulse, asking a few simple questions about things in the room; it was easy to follow and Grillby could hear the heart monitor settle once more.

“Well, it seems you’re prone to panic when _that_ topic is brought up. Anything else?” Elianne asked, looking a little concerned but mostly calm. She had come closer but still stood a good foot or two away from the bed, leaving herself completely in sight of Grillby. Normally he would have recoiled from touch but it seemed that having Papyrus, Chara, and Frisk calmed him significantly before he could completely lose control. He started to pet Kitty once more, the large Maine Coon starting to purr and trill loudly as possible, rubbing her head against his hand, arching her body into his touch and batting playfully at his hands on occasion.

“The door closing when that doctor with James, the new one who was here for residency. They were shadowing him and Grillby got a little edgy, and then there was the nurse who was a little too close for comfort when asking questions about how he felt before James did rounds.” Papyrus supplied, standing beside G before Grillby asked, voice more even,

“Where is James? And Sans for that matter?” Papyrus face palmed and let out a loud,

“NYEH! I’m so stupid!” Grillby stared at his friend in mild confusion before Papyrus went to grab a bag, pulling out his laptop and fiddling with it for a few seconds before placing it on the sliding tray at the base of Grillby’s bed and pushing up until the tray rested at the edges of the rail and Grillby could clearly see a full-screen Skype chat, the video camera pointed at a sleeping Sans. All the remaining tension melted from him in an instant and Grillby said,

“Hey lovely bones, you might want to wake up.” Sans jolted upwards with a snort and looked around before he noticed the laptop and he smiled, his eyes filled with love and slight bit of worry.

‘ _Hey, baby. How’re you holding up?_ ’

“Bout as well as one can.” Grillby shrugged and winced slightly at the action but if Sans noticed he didn’t comment. Letting out a huge yawn, Sans said,

‘ _You know I have a surprise for ya. I mean, if you think it’s a good idea. I wanted to talk about it sooner but then, you know, the whole bullshit fiasco that just happened and… Yeah. But, anyways, um…_ ’ Sans paused, taking a deep breath before he said,

‘ _Grillby, we’re adopting a kid._ ’ Grillby stared at the screen for a solid minute, blank-faced, mind processing what Sans had just told him, before a large grin split across his face, his eyes starting to sting from the tears as they rolled down his cheeks unchecked.

“S-Sans, oh my god, th-thats amazing! Holy shit, Sans…. Holy shit, we’re going to be fathers… We’re going to be fathers, Sans!” Grillby’s voice started to rise as a happy laugh spilled from his throat, jubilation and sheer, unbridled joy making his tears fall faster. Sans was crying as well it seemed, though he was trying to wipe them away as they came, sniffling as he giggled.

‘ _I know, it’s a little surreal. I mean, I know we started the processing for fostering but then it kinda struck me that even if we fostered, we’d wind up adopting the kid, so I guess we just skipped a few steps. Oh, do you want to meet our son?_ ’ Grillby nodded, speechless as Sans stood and left the screen for a moment before he came back roughly two minutes later with Ruby, Crow, and James and a small boy with a mop of black hair, almond skin and a bright amber eye, his right eye covered by an eye patch, the white knife scar a faint, though thick, line peeking out from the bridge of his nose and ending just after his cheekbone, but he had a large smile on his face, a tooth missing in his bottom row, the new one growing in.

“Milo!!” Grillby exclaimed, feeling his heart, already close to bursting from sheer joy, threatened to burst.

‘ _Hi, Mr. Grillby! Oh!_ ’ his face lit up like he’d had an excellent idea but then he asked, rather shyly, ‘ _Can I call you Dad?_ ’ Grillby nodded, speechless with happiness.

 Milo Kirdstani was a young Pakistani boy whose case had been dumped in Ruby’s lap without so much as a word; he had been two when he lost his eye, a murderer broke into his home, killed his mother, father and older siblings and blinded him before police came. He’d been at Light House since then; a long three years. However, he’d never been cleared to be fostered or adopted, due to his skittishness around people he didn’t know well. As it stood, it took Ruby and Crow months to gain his trust enough to allow them to take him to see James, but he got along with anyone soon as he warmed up to them. He had been at Light House shortly after Chara and Frisk were set to be adopted by Toriel and Asgore, and Sans had been attached to Milo instantly. Or, Milo attached himself to Sans. Sans made it a point to go out and see Milo at least a few times a month when he could manage it and when he brought Grillby out to meet Milo, it was like Frisk and Chara all over; he attached himself to Grillby and refused to let go until he had fallen asleep. Grillby adored the child; Milo was a ball of sunshine when he wasn’t shy or anxious, and he was highly creative. Everyone in Under Tale had met the Light House children, or those that stayed for an extended period of time, at some point, and Milo had warmed up to everyone rather quickly, though Undyne was probably the first person he warmed up to faster than Sans.

“Of course you can call me Dad, Milo. I’d- I’d love to be your dad.” The word felt weighty, familiar and comfortable on his tongue but there was an tingle of fear with it; what if he fucked up like last time, when he wasn’t there for Meria and Fuku? The smile Milo and Sans gave him cemented the decision to always be there for that boy, and to always be there for Sans, and chased away the fear.

‘ _Baba said I was going to be home soon; what’s a home? I know Light House is home but it’s not home-home, right?_ ’

‘ _Home-home is wherever the people you love most are, Milo. Home-home is good_ _memory with experiences, laughs, good food_ _and friends. You never feel alone when your_ _home, even if you’re there by yourself_.’ Ruby explained and Milo nodded solemnly before his face erupted into another smile as he saw the others near the screen.

‘ _Chara!! Frisk!! Hi!! I’m gonna be adopted soon! Hi Uncle G! Is Uncle Papaya there?_ ’ G nodded and waved back, chuckling as Papyrus squeezed in so he could be seen.

“Hello there Milo! I cannot wait to see you when you get here!” Grillby was busy trying to stop himself from crying, but he couldn’t hold back the tears entirely. He and Sans were going to be fathers… He was going to have a son, he was going to ask Sans to marry him, and they’d be family, or, married family at any rate. Grillby felt the dark feelings of panic, fear, terror and all the old memories fade until they were mere shadows in the back of his mind, things he couldn’t care less about.

‘ _Hey, Milo, we should leave Dad to get some rest, yeah? Why don’t you and I go back to finding your favorite toy and what kind of fluff monster you like more. I like Poe._ ’ Sans was saying, lifting the young boy into his arms, though before he left, blew Grillby a kiss and said with a smile,

‘ _I love you, baby. I’ll be there tomorrow, I promise._ ’

‘ _Bye Dad! I’ll see you super soon!_ ’ Milo added, waving like a maniac. Grillby waved back and blew a kiss to Sans and Milo, adding,

“I love you sweetheart, and I love you, Milo. I’ll see you both soon.” And with that, the duo left, the soft sound of a door shutting marking their departure.

‘ _Grillby, are you sure it’s a good idea for you and Sans to be raising a kid? I mean, after the shit you just went through, all the memory that’s going to be dredged up. I know you’ve had panic attacks, PTSD night terrors and you’ve woken up screaming in the middle of the night. Is it a good idea to adopt?_ ’ Ruby asked, her eyes hard. Grillby let out a long sigh and met his friend’s gaze unwaveringly 

“Ruby, when Meria and I adopted Fuku, we weren’t married yet. I was sent off to war before I could ask her to marry me, but when I came back, it was the first thing I did. I met up with Sans and Papyrus again and I had a support network. Fuku is actually a reason that I stayed sane so long after the horrors I endured. When I was taken and tortured for two months, when I came out of it all, after a grand total of three months of pain and suffering, I was almost sure I was broken. The thing that got me through it, more than Meria, more than even Sans, who is my best friend, was Fuku. Knowing that she needed a father, having already lost my brother, her original father, knowing that she needed me to be strong enough to hold her high and strong enough to admit when I was having a bad day, when I needed a hug and when I needed to be alone; it helped me. Milo isn’t replacing the child I lost; he’s his own person. He’s suffered, Ruby. He’s gotten better, yes. Far better than he had been before, but I’m not ever going to let that little boy down. Ever. And if I do, I-I don’t know what I’ll do with myself. I can’t let another person down, I won’t let him be alone again, Ruby.” He didn’t realize he was breathing hard until the woman smiled and nodded, looking relieved as Papyrus rubbed slow circles in his back.

‘ _Well, seeing as Child Services already checked out your home and we all sent in glowing letters, your application got approved. You’re good to bring him home soon as you’re out of the hospital. We’ll see you_ _at_ _New Years Eve, lover boy._ ’ Crow said with a wink, James laughing.

‘ _Oh, I cannot wait to see this. Oh, that reminds me. You’re coming to see me twice a week every month until I deem it satisfactory that you’re not slipping. I won’t put you on anything because we all saw how that ended up last time, but you’re coming even if I have to tell Sans to duct tape you to a chair and make you come, which I might do. Also, you’re not returning to work until your wounds are completely healed, you hear me?_ ’ Grillby nodded several times, raising his hands to placate the doctor.

‘ _Good. Oh, by the way, your fingers should be healed enough to come out of the cast. They’ll be in a metal brace for about a week and you’ll have PT at least once a week to regain full mobility of your fingers but I have no doubt that you will._ ’ Grillby yawned, trying to stifle it to no avail. James leveled a glare at the man and said,

‘ _Okay, bed_.’ He smiled a second later, his expression melting to that of concern as he said, ‘ _Take care of yourself Grillby. I’ll be back tomorrow, but after you’re out, I’m going back to Light House, so you’ll have to drive out here to see me.’_

“Fair enough.” Grillby yawned before waving goodbye to his friends and settling into the pillows behind him.

“Get some sleep, Grillby. You need it.” G said, voice soft. Grillby nodded and yawned widely before he let the warmth of sleep take over his mind, Chara and Frisk still at his sides, Kitty a warm spot at his pelvis and lower stomach. He could hear Papyrus and G talking softly, either to each other, to James, Crow and Ruby, or to Phil and Elianne. He found he didn’t care and simply let himself sleep, falling into a warm, soft black of void. There were no dreams, no memories or ghosts to haunt him. Nothing but sleep.

 _-_-_

The next few days passed in blur; Milo and Ruby skyped Grillby and Sans every day for several hours, Grillby usually confined to his bed though he was able to start walking around, supported by his cane. Finally, December thirtieth, Grillby was allowed to go home, though for some reason Sans wasn’t there. G signed off the last of the paperwork a few minutes ago and Papyrus was helping him get dressed in actual clothes. Pants weren’t a problem, thankfully, but stretching his shoulders and torso hurt his back and the tender area where his stitches had started to dissolve when he started to put on a shirt; Papyrus’ help was much appreciated then. True to his word, James had taken off Grillby’s cast and replaced it with a metal brace, though he was slowly able to move the three fingers, his pinky moved a little jerkily and occasionally took a minute to respond to his want to move it.

“How ya feelin’, Grillby?” G asked, walking just as Papyrus helped him tie his boots.

“... Better? I mean, I hurt less than yesterday, so that’s nice.” He shrugged, feeling a little listless without his boyfriend. It was mid afternoon but Milo and Ruby hadn’t skyped him today or the day before, not even citing a reason for the sudden radio silence. Sans himself hadn’t been there since yesterday afternoon and when Grillby woke up from a short nap, his body still sleep deprived despite having been in a coma for a near straight week, he was greeted with a slightly smug Gerard and snoring Papyrus 

‘ _I’m fine without Sans… I just got so used to having him next to me literally all the damn time these past few days that it’s a little weird not having him here._ ’ Grillby sighed and shook his head before standing, leaning a little on his cane as Papyrus and G came to stand on either side of him.

The hospital room looked rather bland now that all his friends gifts had been taken away; Muffets blanket, the books Gerson gave him, Toriel’s recipe book, Asgore’s potted bonsai, Sans’ beautiful leather jacket and a scarf that he’d made, though it had a few holes here and there, it was soft and warm and could wrap three times around his neck and still dangle. Mettaton and Papyrus got him the new leather boots and some jeans, plus some exotic spices and olive oils, Undyne and Alphys got him a new phone, complete with a little keychain, a ball of fire with a pair of eyes that Alphys had called Calicifer or something like that, that he didn’t have the heart to remove. What made him happiest was that they somehow managed to import his favorite photos onto the new phone and the background was of him and Sans, curled up in a blanket, a book in each of their laps and a mug of tea in their hands. He almost cried when he saw it. River made him the watercolor painting, and G and Roman had given him a camera and a few new lenses, which made an old part of him flutter in joy. He used to love going out to photograph things but the old love slowly turned to hobby before it disappeared from his life, the occasional photos he took aside. Chara and Frisk had given him a new bowtie with little stars on it, which made him smile, while his mum and grandda had given him three new, hand knit sweaters, four pairs of thick socks, and a photo album, blank and brand new. He stared at them in mild confusion but Lana had simply smiled and changed the subject when he ad asked so he figured he’d figure it out later.

“Hey, you all here Grillby?” G asked, gently tapping his shoulder. Grillby nodded before he realized that he had been lost in thought, so much so that they had apparently gotten outside and to Papyrus’ car. G opened the door for him as Papyrus slid into the driver’s seat and when Grillby got settled, closed the door behind him before he got into the backseat.

“Hey, Grillby, why the long face? You feeling okay? I have your painkillers if anything bugging you.” Papyrus said, shooting his friend a worried look as he backed out of the parking lot and started to drive towards Boulder.

“Hmn. I’m just being stupid, I guess. I just… I miss Sans. I know it’s silly, having seen him yesterday and I’m going home right now, but after having him next to me for every hour of the day since I woke up-”

“He didn’t leave your side the moment we were allowed to see you, either. He barely slept more than three hours a day when you were in a coma.” Papyrus interjected with a half smile. He had been concerned, to be sure, but he made sure Sans got the proper amount of rest so he didn’t collapse.

Grillby nodded and huffed, though a smile was visible behind his hand that propped up his chin on the window ledge of the car. His breath fogged the glass slightly, the warmer air from the heater slowly filling the car not quite able to deter the chill that permeated from the outside, snow falling in slow, lazy patterns.

“I guess I just got really used to having him next to me all the time and to wake up without him there was rather disconcerting. Also, where did everyone else go after Christmas? Not even my Mum or Grandda stuck around, which was odd in and of itself, seeing as they would have pulled a Sans and refused to leave regardless of what anyone told them.” Grillby muttered softly, though Papyrus and G still heard him, he missed the look the pair shared in the rearview mirror.

“Eh, I actually sent Sans home with Roman, along with all your gifts from everyone. He needed to get some actual sleep in a real bed and shower. He hadn’t showered in almost two weeks and he was starting to stink, honestly. I don’t think he took a shower since we got you back, which means all the grime, blood and gunpowder was still crusted over him, which is really unsanitary.” G said, shoulders rubbing the seat as he shrugged, the soft sound filling the silence that fell.

“...Did Grillby fall asleep, Paps?” Gerard asked, amusement tinting his voice. Papyrus looked over for a moment and took one hand off the wheel to snap his fingers but he got no response.

“I think he did. His body was put under a lot of stress, and even with the rest he might have gotten while in the coma, it’s unlikely that he’d have enough rest to properly fix… What happened.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I just hope we can wake him up when we get to his house, or else carrying him is gonna be a pain. His ribs may have healed and his back is better, but I don’t want to fuck anything up, ya know?”

“Hmn. I’m sure we can find a way to wake him up, G! After all, I used to have to wake up Sans all the time, either as kids or when he crashed from caffeine. I’m rather adept at getting people to do what I want.” G shuddered a little when Papyrus looked at him in the mirror, a small smirk twisting his lips upwards just slightly, a bright light in his eyes that spoke of mischief and something a little darker. He sometimes forgot how dangerous Papyrus could be when he wanted when he was tired of looking like a simple, average person. How terrifyingly intelligent he was and how well he could bend people to his will.

“Let’s not do anything too bad, Paps,” G said, trying to placate the rising demon and Papyrus nodded, returning his attention to the road with a thoughtful hum.

“Hmn, very true. I love my brother but I have a feeling that he’d be very angry with me if I accidentally hurt Grillby, not that I’d ever want to do that in the first place.” He fell silent for a moment, his hands tightening on the steering wheel till it creaked as his voice dipped into a low, husky growl,

“Our supposed friends on the other hand… They hurt him. They hurt Sans.”

“Hey, Paps, take it easy. It’s okay. You took care of them, remember? There’s nothing to be worried about.”

“I know.” he sighed, releasing his death grip on the steering wheel. “I just wish that Verdana could have been family family, not His family. Toxic family isn’t family, G. It’s poisonous and damning, but somehow she got sucked into it and decided to make it her true family. It would have been nice to have her actually here, instead of, you know, dead.” G shrugged again, waving a hand as he dug around his coat pockets for his gummi bears and popped a few in his mouth.

“You can’t choose your family, Paps. Sometimes you get what you get and the blood becomes thinner than the water of the womb. We make choices. She made the wrong one.” Papyrus nodded and shrugged one shoulder before he sighed softly.

“I know, G. I know.” Both men fell silent after that, lost in their own thoughts. Papyrus, just as they were pulling into the street, said with a grin,

“Not all of my family is completely terrible though. I have you, Sans, Roman, Grillby, Chara, Frisk, and everyone at Under Tale. It’s better that some of the water is thicker than blood but not all of it.” G snorted and shook his head as Papyrus parked the car in the driveway, fresh snow crunching under the tires.

“You’re a weird, beautiful human, Paps.” Papyrus giggled and let out a rather loud “Nyehehehe!” before he opened the car door and stepped out as G tapped on Grillby’s window, already standing out in the cold. The Scot blinked, his glasses smooshed to his face, his cheek a slight red from the pressure his sleeping body applied against the window.

“Hmn-Wha?” He looked a little dazed before G smirked and motioned to the house.

“You awake now, fire man? You’ve been sleeping for thirty minutes.” G explained at his slightly confused look, voice muffled a little by the glass, and Grillby hurried to undo his seatbelt and get out of the car. G caught him when Grillby’s foot caught the lip of the door, snickering.

“Careful, or else you’ll wind up like an old man like me.” He snickered and Grillby playfully smacked his chest before he managed to get his footing and made his way inside, Papyrus ahead of him while G followed. Grillby sighed and yawned as he opened the door, only to be assaulted by a tiny bundle of energy. Well, two tiny bundles of energy.

“Holy shit-!” he was cut off as Frisk and Chara sent him reeling into Gerard’s chest once more, the twins staring at him, arms wrapped around his waist, smiles stretched across their faces before they signed,

 _Welcome home fire uncle!! Come on, we want to show you something!!_ And took his hands, G’s own hands on his shoulders, the trio steering him towards the living room. There, cuddled up in a nest of blankets, were Sans and Milo, the small child clinging like a koala bear to Sans’ front, a small line of drool leaking out of his mouth. Grillby could feel a smile spread across his face, so large it hurt his cheeks. Roman was sitting in a reading chair, sketch book propped open in his lap and he smiled at the stunned Scotsman, looking content. Somewhere, a phone gave a soft ‘ding’ and G let go of one his shoulders to pull out his own phone before Grillby heard him chuckle.

“Hey, Sans, you gonna sleep the whole day away?” Gerard called, loud enough to make Sans startle awake, his arms wrapping around Milo protectively, sitting up and partially hiding the small boy from view before he relaxed and laughed, shaking his head.

“Jeez, G! You scared the hell outta me!” Milo yawned and looked around, before he spotted G, Grillby, Chara and Frisk and leapt off the couch, running over to the group and managing to face plant by tripping over his own feet, but was up and running before anyone could react. He hugged the twins first, barely able to reach around their shoulders but Chara and Frisk made up for that by squeezing him so tight they practically lifted the poor boy off the floor. When he was set down he shyly smiled up at Grillby, who completely ignored his protesting body, and scooped the boy into his arms, hugging him tightly. Milo giggled and flung his arms around Grillby’s neck before nuzzling his cheek and neck.

“Hey, baby, welcome home,” Sans said with that small, genuine smile that seemed to make the whole room brighter, making his way over to the small group as G went over his own brother and the duo started speaking in hushed tones.

“Hey sweetheart, it’s good to be home,” Grillby said, kissing Sans soundly, Milo still in his arms.

“Ohoho, gross!” Milo squealed, trying to get out Grillby’s arms but to no avail. When they pulled away, Sans was blushing lightly, but there was a large smile across his lips, and Grillby looked content and at ease.

“Alright, lover birds. I do believe we have another surprise?” G said, suddenly clamping his hands on Sans and Grillby’s shoulders. Sans face palmed and muttered,

“I’m an idiot!” before he turned to Grillby and Milo, saying, “What do you think, bud? Wanna go and see your new room?” Milo’s dark brown eyes went wide and he nodded, speechless, practically vibrating in Grillby’s arms from his excitement. Grillby laughed and pressed a kiss to Milo’s hair before letting him down. Milo turned around, staring at his new dad in confusion before Grillby gestured to Frisk and Chara, adding,

“Go on, baby bones. Go and see. We’ll be right behind you.” Milo nodded and Frisk and Chara grabbed his hands, tugging him along as Sans and Grillby followed at a slower pace, Roman and G jogging to keep up with the kids.

“We’re never going to have a quiet night, are we?” Grillby asked, voice dipping into teasing despair and Sans laughed, shaking his head.

“Nope. It’s gonna be real fun.”

“Hey, Sans, how come you weren’t at the hospital this morning? Or yesterday? Was it to get Milo and bring him home?” Grillby asked as they started to climb the stairs.

“Hmn, partially. It was also to put the finishing touches of Milo’s room. Huh? Hey, baby bones, sweetheart, sweetpea, why didn’t go guys go in yet?” Sans asked as they reached the top of the stairs and noticed the kids standing outside the door, Milo looking a little nervous as Chara and Frisk signed slowly, encouraging him to open the door.

“I-I wanted to wait for you guys ‘cause… Cause I’m a little nervous…” His voice trailed off until it was near a whisper and Sans hummed for a moment before scooping Milo into his arms and looked down at Chara and Frisk, eyebrow raised. 

“Weren’t you two a little nervous the first night you guys came over and saw your room here at the house?”

“Yeah, but it was awesome inside! Come on, Milo! Open the door!” Chara said, giggling a little as Frisk tickled their twin, rolling their vibrant blue eyes.

“Don’t be mean, Chara.” They said softly before smiling at Milo and continued, “Uncle Sans and Fire Uncle worked really hard to make our room special; I know they made yours extra special. Open the door and find out.” Sans and Grillby were staring at Frisk in mild shock, the teen was speaking more that day, it seemed than they would in a month or more.

“O-Okay…” Milo still sounded uncertain, squirming a little in Sans’ arms like he wasn’t sure if he wanted his dad to keep hold of him or to put him down 

“Want me to put you down, baby bones?” Sans asked gently and Milo nodded slowly.

“Please, Baba… I- I’ll open the door by myself too!” his voice got louder, a tentatively large smile stretching across his face as Sans placed him gently on the ground, his one size too big overalls dragging a little as he walked a few feet forward and reached up to turn the handle.

“WELCOME HOME, MILO AND GRILLBY!!” Everyone, from Under Tale to Liam and Lana, was inside Milo’s new room, causing the boy to squeak before he started to laugh. Grillby placed a hand over his heart, shaking his head as he calmed down. 

“Jesus, don’t scare me like that!” He snapped playfully as Milo ran inside to Undyne, who sat at his desk in a new wheelie chair and jumped into her open arms. Gerson, River and Papyrus were around the desk, laughing as Toriel, Asgore, Muffet, Flowey and Alphys jumped up from the bed, Lana and Liam still sat on a large, dark grey toy chest as G hid behind his brother, his head peering over Roman’s shoulder. The whole room, Grillby noted, was a light creamy blue, the large windows situated to view the forest outside had thick grey curtains covering them, but when he came further into the room he noticed that the curtains had purple stripes running through them, matching the grey and purple carpet on the floor the stretched out from underneath the bed.

The bed was a little bigger than a twin, with two knitted quilts in bright orange and yellow, the bedspread itself was a deep purple, and actually looked like a galaxy had imprinted itself on the fabric, the pillows large and fluff. There was a medium sized bookshelf, filled with different kinds of books, novels to picture books and a few sketchbooks. The desk, at wasn’t blocked by people, was a glass top with wood underneath, a cup holder stuffed with pencils and markers, and several boxes with labels that he couldn’t properly see rested underneath. There was the closet, which was slightly ajar and showed several pairs of new shoes, jackets, sweaters, coats and a few shirts, and a burera with several drawers that Grillby assumed held more new clothes.

“Hey, Gerard, what are you hiding?” Gerson called and Grillby turned his attention back to his friend, his own eyebrows rising.

“You can’t be mad at me,” Sans said shortly before G came around Roman and, there, nestled in his arms, was,

“A PUPPY!!” Milo shrieked and the fluffy beast squirmed in G’s arms a bit before the man set him down and the dog ran towards Milo, yipping excitedly.

“Oh my god, you got him a dog…” Grillby said, more than a little bit incredulous. 

“It wasn’t my idea to begin with. Toriel and Asgore brought the puppy with them a few days ago. His name is Mouse, and apparently is already house trained. You’ll just need to train him to react like CB and Callhaen.” Sans said with a small shrug and Grillby nodded, wordless. Normally, he would have at least scolded Sans to have told him BEFORE allowing someone else to bring a new dog in, but CB and Callhaen, attracted by the noise, had come running into the room and were sniffing at the two newest members of the household, tongues lolling out of their mouths as their tails wagged.

“Well, it seems CB and Callhaen like Mouse.” Roman said, voice tinged with mirth and Grillby sighed, shaking his head as he chuckled.

“I’m not going to take Mouse away, don’t worry. It’s now that I have to train another dog. But it’ll be good for Milo, I guess.”

‘ _Having CB helped me get through my anxiety and depression and I know Milo isn’t completely okay, for all that he’s excited now. Mouse_ _will be a good thing._ ’ he thought with a small smile as Milo started to snuggled and tussle with the puppy.

“What kind of dog is Mouse, again?” Sans asked, crouching to let the puppy sniff his fingers.

“I believe a Saint Bernard.” Asgore supplied and Grillby sighed.

“Big dog, but good with kids. This will be interesting, to say the least.” he chuckled and shook his head before letting out a soft ‘oouf!’ as Lana got off the toy box and hugged him, her arms like vices around his middle.

“I didn’t get to do this earlier, you stupid boy. NEVER, EVER scare me like that again, do you understand?!” She demanded, slapping his shoulder before hugging him tightly once more, Liam coming over and hugging his grandson as well.

“NEVER scare us like that again, Grillby. EVER.” Grillby nodded, a little breathless, as he attempted to worm his arms out and hug the pair back. Behind him, he could hear Milo talking to Sans, Undyne and Toriel at a million miles an hour it seemed, his thoughts so scrambled and disjointed he may as well have been having different conversations.

“Baba, am I going to go back to school soon? Oh, Aunt Tori, am I gonna be in your class? Are you gonna be here tomorrow too? Undyne, will you teach me how to kick butt like you said you would? Oh, where’s Mouse going to sleep? Can he sleep with me? I promise I won’t let him be too loud, Baba!” Sans took a deep breath and ticked off his fingers as he answered Milo’s questions.

“Yes, you’re going back to school soon, soon as we get you enrolled you will be in first or second grade. Toriel teaches third grade, so you’d have to wait a year to be in her class. Yes, most everyone will be here tomorrow, we’re having a small party for New Years Eve. No, Undyne will not teach you to ‘kick butt’, not until you’re older and either your dad or I are there to be sure she doesn’t go overboard. Mouse is sleeping with you.” Grillby couldn’t help the laugh that started to rise out of his chest, a deep rumble that rose and fell with mirth, before he managed to calm down enough to breathlessly say,

“Sans… You’re a great father… You had nothing to worry about.” which made his boyfriend go pink, his dark skin turning darker and he shrugged, scratching at the back of his head.

“Alright, who wants lunch?” Papyrus said, clapping his hands as Toriel nodded in agreement.

“Grillby, we shall be taking over your kitchen but do not worry, for the Great Papyrus will leave it in excellent condition! Come on Toriel! Milo, would you like to help Master Chef, Uncle Papaya and Queen Baker, Aunt Tori, to make lunch? Frisk and Chara always end up eating what we make before everyone else can get downstairs.” Papyrus said with a playful glare at the twins who laughed and ran downstairs, tugging Milo with them, Chara calling,

“We’ll beat you there and hide all the noodles!”

“Still not my favorite food, but I shall stop you from hiding all my ingredients!” Papyrus shouted, chasing the trio, Toriel giggling and following at a much more demur pace.

“Ah, I should go and make sure nothing crazy happens,” Mettaton said as Undyne screeched,

“Paps, don’t you dare start cooking without me! Come on Alphys!” And with that, Undyne picked Alphys up, carrying her bridal style out of the room and down the stairs after everyone else.

“Well, you certainly know how to pick your family, kids,” Gerson said with an amused snicker before he looped his arms with Liam and Lana, dragging them off of Grillby, chastising them as they walked,

“I know you were worried about the stupid idiot but it won’t due to squeeze the life out of him when he was just out of the hospital. Come on, let’s go and watch the cooking channel, we have it in real time downstairs.” River came to stand beside Grillby, smiling, and gently picked up Mouse, who was looking a little overwhelmed with the two very large labrador dogs sniffing him and then the ground around him, before they turned to Grillby and winked,

“You’ll never have a quiet night dear, but it’s better this way. A house should be loud and warm, not loud and cold. Come along.” They looped their arm, somehow managing it with Mouse in their arms, with Grillby’s and lead him downstairs, out of the new room. G and Roman were left with Muffet and Flowey, before G broke the silence with,

“How long do you think it’ll take him to ask?”

“Which one do you mean dearie?” Muffet said with a giggle, a knowing glint in her dark eyes. Roman laughed and pushed his glasses up his nose, shaking his head slowly.

“Oh, I have a feeling that they’ll ask each other. That’d be interesting.”

“I’ll bet you a hundred that Grillby asks first,” Flowey said with a confident smirk. G and Roman shared a look before shrugging.

“Muffet?” Roman asked and the woman tapped her chin before saying,

“I bet two hundred that Grillby and Sans ask at the exact same time, or at least thirty seconds within each other.”

“Why so specific?” G asked as he typed out who placed what bets on his phone, Roman subtly recording the whole conversation on his own phone. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust the other to pay up if they lost, but he always liked insurance over trusting another human being to their core. Call it paranoia or maybe trust issues, he’d never had to use what he recorded, a rare few instances aside.

“Hmn, knowing them for so many years, that and I’m a baker, dearie. It makes sense that I’m exact. If not, my dough won’t rise, my sweet don’t come out right and how will I make money?”

“Your very lucrative job, maybe?” G asked in deadpan and Muffet tittered, shrugging daintily.

“Hmn. I place a hundred and fifty that Sans asks first, then Grillby asks.” G said, adding his own bet.

“I place the same as Muffet, but I say Sans will ask seconds before Grillby.” Roman added.

“Well, now that that’s settled, shall we go and enjoy lunch?” Muffet said, rising from her spot on the bed and walking out the door with Asriel. Roman waited for them to head down the stairs before bringing his phone from out behind his back and hitting the record button once more, turning it off.

“Well, now that we have all that settled, what do you think is gonna happen?” Roman shrugged and wrapped his arms around G, pulling him close and propping his head on his brother’s shoulder and simply reveled in the closeness.

“Ro? You feelin’ okay?” G asked softly. His little brother wasn’t exactly over touchy-feely, unless something spooked him or he was indulging G’s need for human contact. For him to innate a hug out of the blue, while not exactly uncommon, it wasn’t an often enough occurrence for Gerard to just let it slide.

“I was worried. I never got to hug you or touch you when you came back from doing Bun’s favor, and it scared me half to death that you’d slipped. That you’d gone back to the old way of thinking. You were so blank and dull, like you didn’t care that you went and killed Verdana, her girlfriend and Uncle. It scares me that Gaster is still out there and while we’re happy right now, that one day you may be ripped from me. I-I can’t lose you, brother. Not again. Not ever again. Please…” Roman’s voice was barely a whisper at the end of his sentence and G wrapped his arms tight around his slightly taller, younger brother.

“Hey, it’s okay Ro. I’m right here, I’m not gonna disappear again. I don’t have any debts left, I cut all those ties years ago, I made sure of it. Nothing can be connected to me when the fire took it all up in smoke and ash. I won’t let anyone take you from me, I won’t let anything take me from you. We have family, Ro, and they won’t let us go easily either, okay? Everything is okay now. We won’t be apart again.” Gerard gently bonked their foreheads together, rubbing his thumb at the base of Roman’s neck before he slowly released him, regaining his composure.

“Everything will be okay,” Roman said softly and G nodded, lacing their fingers of both hands together and squeezing tightly.

“Everything is fine now, Ro. I promise. I took care of it all, like I always do. You’re my younger brother, I’m always gonna protect you, no matter what happens.” and with that, he let their hands drop and slung an arm around Roman’s shoulders, tugging him out the door.

“Now let’s go and make sure our family doesn’t set the kitchen on fire.”

_-_-_-  
New Years Eve, roughly eleven pm  
_-_-_

Grillby was a mess, that much was obvious. Sans was staring at his boyfriend, brow crunched in worry as Milo, Chara and Frisk played with the dogs, Asriel, Papyrus, and Mettaton. James, Crow, Ruby, Danny and Undyne were clustered around in the kitchen, laughing over some joke Asgore told as Roman and G talked with River and Gerson, some debate that had G signing furiously to try and punctuate his point. Muffet was chatting with Jade, something about fabrics and sewing, while Toriel and Alphys drank wine and talked about something Sans couldn’t hear. Grillby was nursing a cider, the condensation rolling in long, slow lines down the glass as the heat from his hand and the heat from the room in general, albeit hotter than usual due to the fireplace being stoked until would burn on it’s own without help. The screen was up to catch the popping crackles of dry wood and embers that leapt out from the flames on occasion, but that wasn’t the problem

Grillby was fidgety, tapping the side of the glass with his metal cast, the faint ’tinhg’ reverberating through the air around them, his eyes shifting to the clock on the mantle every few minutes, his bottom lip a new fixture between his teeth, his knee jumping up and down before he would catch himself and completely relax, leaning back into the couch as if he hadn’t been displaying at least half of his ticks when his anxiety and nerves started to edge him towards a panic attack. Sans himself wasn’t doing too well either, his own foot tapping against the carpet, something quick and tuneless, a dull thunmp against the floor as his hands twitched in aborted, half signed words before they curled into fists and retreated to his coat pocket, feeling the smooth velvet of the ring box and his heart jumped higher and higher every time his fingers grazed it.

“You feeling alright, brother?” Papyrus’ soft voice beside him made Sans jump and gave his brother a smile, though Papyrus frowned and grabbed Sans, dragging him out of the room, through the kitchen and outside to the screen porch before forcing Sans to sit down on the couch. He stood in front of his brother, arms on his hips and mouth set in a stern line but eyes blazing with worry.

“Sans, please don’t lie to me. What’s wrong? Is it too much? Are there too many people? Are you worried about Grillby? Are you worried about Milo? What is it, Sans? You have to tell me things when you’re like this. I can’t read your mind, brother.” Sans sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, groaning lowly in the back of his throat.

“It’s just… Life is so, so perfect, Paps. I… I have a kid with the most amazing man on the fucking planet, who just happened to be my best friend for years before hand. He’s been in Hell for months at a time, he came back broken and bloody, and he kept going. He came out of the Core, Paps… He came out Grillby, not some… Amalgamation. He’s… he’s so perfect, Papyrus. And… And I’m way too gay for this. Seriously,” he broke himself off with a low, bitter laugh and Papyrus crouched so they were level and placed his broad, slender hands on Sans’ shoulders, eyebrow scrunched in fear and concern.

“Seriously, Paps. I am too gay and too broken for him and he’s so fucking amazing… I love him. I love him so much I feel like I’m going to-to… I don’t even know. I’m scared that he’ll say no, I’m scared that he’ll say yes and be stuck with me for years, maybe even until we’re old and wrinkled… I just don’t know and I’m so afraid that he’ll realize how fucking broken I am, how unfixable I am-”

“Sans, stop.” Papyrus’ stern, low voice made his jaw snap closed and he blinked away tears -- when had he started to cry -- and felt his brother’s hands leave his shoulders to hold his cheeks, bringing him to stare at Papyrus, his amber eye burning bright and his dark brown eye almost light brown at the intensity, it seemed.

“Listen to me, brother, okay? Grillby isn’t going to leave you. He loves you so, so so much, Sans. He would kill for you and I’m pretty sure he has. He’s grown up with us, Sans. He’s seen us at our lowest points and at our highest and everywhere inbetween. What matters is that he isn’t about to leave you because of some fear you have that you’re too broken. He won’t let you believe that, no matter what you say, and I won’t let you believe it either, brother.” Papyrus’ intense expression softened slightly and he continued, tone softer,

“You’re not invincible Sans, and neither is he. Grillby’s very good at putting up a face to keep people from worrying, but we know better. He’s survived the Core, yes, but he still needs you to remind him that he’s okay, that he isn’t about to break and that he’s safe. Milo needs you to be his dad, and they both need you to be you, terrible puns and all. You’re afraid for an outcome you don’t even know about, but I bet that Grillby will say yes. If he doesn’t, I’ll remind him that he’s not to hurt my big brother.” Sans snorted giggle, blinking away the rest of his tears and Papyrus smiled, taking a deep breath before he asked,

“Are you okay to go back inside or would you like to stay out here a little while longer?” Sans curled in on himself, arms wrapping around his stomach as he fought to keep down his nerves, drawing in sharp, quick gasps of cold, biting air. He may not be on verge of a panic attack any longer, but it didn’t mean his body wasn’t going into overdrive thinking about what he was going to do. Warmth pulled him further up and into a large expanse of warm, hard muscle covered by a thick sweater.

“Okay, brother. We’ll stay out here for a little while, at least until you calm down.” Sans nodded his thanks and simply curled up in his younger brothers warm embrace, eyes shutting as he listened to his strong, steady heartbeat. It didn’t lull him to sleep like Grillby’s would have but it did wonders to help him calm down. It seemed only minutes had passed before Papyrus was jostling him, soft voices filled his hazy mind before the warmth was replaced with something almost scalding hot in comparison, like the heat of a small bonfire being replaced with living magma. Sans jolted before he settled down in Grillby’s arms, pressing his cheek against his boyfriend’s hot chest, the heat radiating even through the thick wool sweater he wore.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Papyrus said with a small smile before the door shut just a little but behind them, the sound of their family’s chatter filling the space between them.

“Hahaha, did I scare you, lovely bones?” Grillby murmured into Sans’ neck, pressing a sweet kiss here and there as Sans chuckled, shrugging as he wrapped his arms around Grillby’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Sans poured every drop of love he had for the man into the simple press of lips before it slowly escalated. Grillby closed his eyes and situated Sans a little better in his lap so they weren’t in such an awkward position, and somehow managed it without breaking the kiss. 

“Hmn, sure did handsome. Why are you out here with me when you could be inside with all our lovely family?” Sans asked after they pulled away, the need for air too great. Grillby’s eyes looked a little hazy but he shook his head and snapped out of whatever daze he had slipped into.

“I saw Papyrus drag you outside but G and Muffet kept me from following you two and then River and Milo dragged me into a conversation about art and I lost track of time. Before I knew it, it was ten till midnight."

“Oh! What time is it?”

“Hmn? Why? What’s wrong?” Grillby asked, through Sans could hear and excited note in his voice, something so subtle he almost missed it.

“Nothing just wanna welcome the New Year with you and everyone else.” Grillby nodded and pulled out his phone, but it had died. 

“Hmn, I don’t hear them counting down, so it must still be a few minutes.” Grillby ran his thumb under Sans’ eye, catching a few stray tears that still lingered and frowned before pressing a soft kiss to his temple. 

“Want me to go and get you some water?” Sans nodded, wordless, mouth suddenly drier than sandpaper and his knees shaking. He didn’t trust himself to speak and not have his voice come out in a higher pitch than usual.

“I’ll be right back.” Grillby gently placed Sans on the couch and left. Soon as he did, Sans checked his own phone, and almost blanched at the time. In large white lettering, across his home screen, read 11:59:30. There were thirty seconds before midnight before the New Year. That meant he had exactly twenty-five to get the nerve together to ask Grillby. He took a shuddering breath and turned as he heard Grillby walk back out, two glasses of water in his hands and a blanket over his shoulder, his glasses knocked askew and his hair, short as it was, mussed violently, door standing wide open to the kitchen. 

“You’d think I was carrying gold or something.” He heard Grillby mutter and glanced down at this phone again. **_11:59:45_**. He could hear the others starting to gather for the count down as Grillby set down the blanket and handed Sans his glass of water. He took a single gulp and swallowed harshly before letting out a long breath through his nose.

“Okay, I’m terrible with words Grillby, so here goes my attempt. I love you. I love you more than words can tell and I don’t think I could ever fully explain how I feel about you, and if I tried, we’d be here for years.” he paused, running his hands through his hands before one dropped to his pocket, slipping inside and fingering the box as the others began to count down.

**10...**

  
“Hey, Grillby, knock, knock.” Grillby smiled, tentatively.

**9...**

  
“Who’s there?" 

**8...**

Sans took a deep breath. “Will you?"

**7...**

“Will you, who?” Grillby’s voice went softer, his eyes going wide.

**6...**

Sans brought out the ring box and flipped it open, a nervous smile on his face. “Will you marry me?”

**5...**

Grillby was silent, staring down at him with wide eyes, his face blank like a deer caught in headlights. Sans’ hand started to shake.

“Sans…”

“Y-Yeah, Grillby?” He whimpered, unable to look away. Grillby’s hand dropped to his pocket. 

**4...**

Sans’ eyes went wide as Grillby got on both knees so he was completely level with Sans, a smile growing across his face.

**3..**

Grillby brought out his own ring box and with a tearful smile, asked, “Will you marry me, too?”

  **2...**

Sans laughed and nodded, his free hand coming up to his mouth to try and hold in his sobs before he and Grillby slid the rings onto each other’s finger, hands shaking so badly they nearly dropped the rings to the ground.

**1!**

  
“Yes, yes, yes. A thousand times, yes!” Sans mumbled through his tears, slamming their lips together and pushing Grillby to the ground, the man landing with a soft grunt that was quickly swallowed by Sans’ frantic kissing. They didn’t notice Frisk giggling to themselves, Chara’s video camera in hand before they ran back to their twin and Milo, who were cheering with everyone else.

"Huh? What’s up Frisk- OH MY GOD!” Chara’s happy shriek as Frisk showed them their uncles proposal, the dialogue unheard through the sound of Chara’s shrieks and peals of laughter and everyone else’s cheering, until Toriel noticed and asked,

“My child? What- Oh my god!” And thus started a chain reaction, which quickly lead to the group running out to the porch to find the pair laughing to themselves, still laying on the floor, Grillby’s arms wrapped tight around Sans’ back as Sans tried and failed to get up, kisses, laughter and tears mixing into one bundle of energy. Alphys squealed and cooed as Undyne screamed in joy, Milo giggling as Papyrus gave his brother a triumphant I told you so look and swinging Milo up into his arms as Mettaton picked up Alphys and hugged the small scientist tight as she texted all their other friends who weren’t able to make it. Lana took photos, teary eyed herself as Liam laughed and clapped as Gerson nodded in satisfaction, muttering,

“Bout damn time, too.” as Muffet, G, Roman and Asriel smiled, Roman and G giving each other high fives as Muffet giggled and hugged Flowey tight as possible. River was nearly crushing the twins in a hug but they were returning the favor tenfold just as Ruby and Danny glomp hugged the trio. James and Crow watched with quiet satisfaction as the new fiances laughed and basked in the love they had for the other, content smiles on the older couple’s faces. Jade was wiping away her tears as she signed congratulations as Toriel hugged her and then crushed Asgore, actually causing his spine to crack several times.

“Wait, who proposed first?!” Undyne demanded and Sans laughed, raising his hand. G and Roman smirked smugly as Muffet grumbled but paid forward her bet, Asreil wriggling out of the hug to pay his own bet forward. Toriel sighed and let go of her husband to get her own bet and Undyne cried out in frustration and Alphys giggled as Papyrus cheered in victory. Asgore rolled his eyes and huffed, shaking his head while he dug out his wallet, River sighing in defeat, somehow managed to dig out their own wallet and pay their bet forward. Mettaton groaned and Alphys’ face paled, both of them paying the brothers their bets.

“You were betting on them? Really?” Ruby asked, her eyebrows raised as Undyne nodded, looking annoyed.

“Yeah, and I lost! I can’t believe Sans actually got the nerve to ask first! What the hell, man!” Sans giggled and shrugged best he could while clinging to Grillby. Milo looked confused but didn’t ask, simply yawned hugely and shook his head.

“Dad, Baba, I’m tired…” he whined and Grillby sat up, some of his euphoric high leaving as he nodded.

“Alright, baby bones. Let’s go and get you ready for bed, yeah?” Milo nodded and reached his arms out for Grillby, who took the young boy and settled him against his hip, easily as if Milo had always been put to bed by the man, not just once before. Sans watched them go for a moment before he followed, jogging to catch up, but not before he disappeared into the living room and then reappeared with a sleeping Mouse in his arms, the small puppy yawning and nuzzling into his arms.

“Oh my god, they are going to be so fucking cute…” Mettaton whispered before he squeezed Papyrus close and nearly got the breath knocked out of him by the strength of Papyrus’ hug in return.

“But they’re happy, and that’s all that matters.” Papyrus murmured and Mettaton nodded, sighing as he relaxed into his boyfriend’s arms.

“Oh my fucking god, we get to have a wedding! Tori, we get to plan a wedding!!” Undyne nearly screeched before lowering her volume. Toriel, it seemed, was too happy to chastise Undyne for her language around Frisk and Chara, who were signing excitedly back and forth about the prospects of the wedding, Chara’s camera still firmly clapped in Frisk’s hand. When Sans and Grillby came back down, everyone was sitting in the living room, chatting at a much lower volume now that Milo was asleep. Sans and Grillby settled on the couch, a space left for them by River and G, who smirked and nodded at the happy couple before returning to their own conversation.

“I love you, baby… I love you so much, Grillby.” Sans murmured and Grillby pressed a sweet kiss to his lips, tugging a blanket around his shoulders and wrapping his arms around Sans’ waist, smiling through the kiss.

“I love you, too, Sans… My sweet, lovely bones dragon. My love.” The rest of the night passed in a happy blur.

_-_-_  
Several months later, Wedding reception  
_-_-_

Sans couldn’t help the smile on his face as he watched their friends and family fill the tent out in the field. They had decided to hold the ceremony in the woods, a silly thing, really, but neither man wanted to go to a church, seeing as the pair weren’t very religious and as they were already breaking more than a few traditions, they didn’t see the point in trying to keep to any more. So, the wedding had been held at a venue that let them hold it in the woods, a wide, beautiful clearing with chairs set up and a small altar set at the front. Milo had been a ring bearer, Chara and Frisk going down the aisle as flower children, dressing in skirts and a button down, flower crowns on their heads as their faces stretched into wide smiles. Grillby was waiting several yards away, in a small tent that hid him and Sans from each other, having quietly panicked before his mum and G managed to calm down, completely unaware that Sans had been seconds from completely panicking himself, Papyrus, Toriel and Roman having to work hard to distract him and calm him down.

Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Muffet, Mettaton, G and Roman had been Sans’ best men while Gray, Aaron, Fatima, Marie, Blooky, James, and Asriel had been Grillby’s, both sets grinning widely as they progressed down the aisle. Grillby’s grandfather walked with him down the aisle while his mum cried, Toriel and Asgore close to tears themselves as the ceremony commenced. There was nothing but smiles and laughter as the pair said their vows, Sans’ filled with inside jokes and hints of seriousness that outlined his love and appreciation for the man in front of him while Grillby’s was a little short, it was overflowing with emotion and both men caused more than a few people to start crying. When they kissed, Sans managed to get Grillby to bend so he was supporting the taller man, causing several people to cat call. They ran down the asile after that, laughing and shouting at their family and friends as they chased them towards the reception, which lead to them to where they were at the moment.  
A large dance floor had been put down, along with speakers and a small raised stage, where a band was starting to tune up, Blooky at the forefront, running through tests with his band mates. There were at least twenty round tables for people to sit at, plus the long table at the front where the wedding party sat, which consisted of Under Tale, Grillby and Sans, James, Crow, Aaron, Fatima, Marie, Milo, Gerard, Roman, Lana, Liam, and Gray, as well as Toriel, Milo, Chara and Frisk, though the twins were nowhere to be seen at the moment. There was food galore, of all kinds; from meat to vegetables, plus a very large, very beautiful cake that had skeleton bones at every other teir and fire like-colors throughout the whole cake, topped with a pair of miniatures; a fire demon and a skeleton. Sans and Grillby laughed long and hard when Papyrus presented them to the pair but they nodded and agreed that it was a good idea.

Sans leaned against Grillby, sighing in contentment as Grillby ran his hands through his thick black locks, soothing the remains of a headache from his almost panic attack, and calming him further.

“I love you.” he whispered to his husband before planting a sweet kiss at his chin, but before Grillby could reply, Papyrus was standing up and tapping a glass filled with champagne.

“If I could have your attention please!” he called and everyone settled down, looking at the man in anticipation.

“Nyehehehe, thank you! Now, I am Sans’ younger brother and best man, so that means I have the great and magnificent honor of giving a speech about this lovely couple!” A cheer rose up and Papyrus let it go for a few seconds before he tapped his glass again, causing quiet to fall once more.

“Now, normally, I would wax poetical about how amazing my older brother is, despite how lazy he can be sometimes,” a wave of laughter. “But, for this couple, I don’t think I could ever explain to you how amazing and love filled they are. Grillby and Sans have seen things that no human being should, from a rough childhood, in which Sans protected me for as long as he possibly could, to war, where Grillby saw things that would break a lesser man. But, through all their struggles, they’ve had each other. They’ve never given up, and they’ve never lost hope. There are so many things that I wish I could explain, so much that I wish I had to words to express; from my own gratitude to have Sans as a brother, and to have Grillby as my brother-in-law, to how perfect and strong these two human beings are, but I can’t seem to find the words. So, instead, I’ve had a pair of wondrous teenagers help me put something together to properly show you how perfect these two are for each other. Please, everyone, if you could, turn your attention to the screen on stage.” Sans’ eyes went wide as he stared at his younger brother as Grillby started to blush, a happy, shy smile on his face as Undyne nudged his ribs at his left side. There, standing on stage, were Chara and Frisk, a projector finished being set up and a laptop.

“H-hello…” Frisk stammered into the microphone, waving to the crowd. They shuffled their feet for a moment before taking a deep breath and smiling widely, saying,

“I’m Frisk Dreemur, and this is my twin, Chara Dreemur. I-I don’t talk much, so forgive me for being bad without my hands.” They paused, Chara squeezing their hand as the crowd watched with shocked and gentle smiles. “U-uhmn, I don’t know where we’d be, if we didn’t have Fire Uncle and Uncle Sans, Mama and Papa aside. Uncle Sans always makes us laugh, no matter what, and Fire Uncle has always been there for us, no matter what happened, or what we did. They’re the most amazing, spectacular uncles anyone could wish for, and I know they’ll be amazing dads to Milo, our newest, little cousin, too. So, with Uncle Papy, we made this video about them. It’s kinda long but, bear with us. I think it tells a story you’d all like to see.” They hit a key and the laptop started to play a movie, music coming from the speakers.

 _These days my friends don’t seem to know me_  
_Without my suitcase in my hand_  
_Where I am standing still_  
_I seem to disappear_

Photos of Grillby and Sans started to appear on the screen, sliding into view. Them as teenagers, laughing and smoking; Grillby with his multi-colored hair, and Sans dressed in his old trademark jacket and boots, though a few had them in seemingly normal clothes, lounging with a book or in the woods, talking with Papyrus or Mettaton, laughing in more than a few.

 _But maybe that's how I found you_  
_Maybe that's taught me exactly what I want_  
_Maybe meeting you so far away from home_  
_Is what makes it all so clear_

The photo’s changed to more recent years; Sans curled up with Grillby on the couch, in front of the fireplace. Playing with a puppy CB and Callhaen, their grins wide. There was one of Sans kissing Grillby in front of his new resteraunt, Papyrus and Undyne in the background, high fiving each other as Roman and Gerard talked with Toriel about something in the background, near the door. There was Christmas three years ago, Sans face down as Grillby placed a bow on his head, laughing as Sans struggled to open a gift.

 _But you got that special kind of sadness_  
_You got that tragic set of charms_  
_That only comes from time spent in Los Angeles_  
_Makes me wanna wrap you in my arms_

There were photos of Sans and Grillby in the hospital, shortly after Grillby and Sans started to date, Grillby walking all on his own. There was an official photo of Grillby recieving his Purple Heart, Aaron right behind him. There was a photo of Sans dead asleep, Frisk on his lap, reading a book while Chara played with CB on the floor, a look of intense concentration on their face. There was a photo of Meria, Fuku, Papyrus, Sans and Grillby standing in front of their old house, Grillby in his flack jacket still.

 _When people ask me where I come from_  
_To see what that says about man_  
_I only end up giving bad directions_  
_That never lead them there at all._  
_It’s something written in the head lights_  
_Is something swimming in my drink_  
_And if I were the moon_  
_It would be exactly where I fall_

Photos of Liam, Lana and Grillby on a boat, the water caught in mid wave, just before it soaked them all. Sans and Grillby at the bar, Grillby handing Sans a drink of Ketchup while Sans was in mid joke, his eyes twinkling. There were photos of Grillby, his father and Felix all together, all three smiling wide, kites in hand, the wind buffeting their hair wildly. There were photos of Sans sitting at the island counter while Grillby and Papyrus cooked, the cooking pair arguing about something, Sans smiling and caught in mid head shake and mid laugh.

 _Cause you got that special kind of sadness_  
_You got that tragic set of charms_  
_That only comes from time spent in Los Angeles_  
_Makes me wanna wrap you in my arms_

There were photos of Sans and Papyrus walking, arms around each other serious expressions on their faces, G and Roman in the background, looking troubled while Grillby’s back could be seen, caught in the motion of walking towards them. There were photos of Grillby and Sans watching Papyrus and Undyne wrestle, laughing, and photos of them drinking coffee quietly at Toriel’s kitchen table, their eyes barely open as Frisk sat, face down, in between them, Chara sitting on Sans’ lap, hand propping up their chin.

 _I used to think someone would love me_  
_For places I have been_  
_And the dirt I have been gathering_  
_Deep beneath my nails_  
_But now I know what I’ve been missing_  
_And I’m going home to make it mine_  
_And I'll be battening the hatches and pulling in the sails._

There were photos of all of Under Tale sitting around at Grillby and Sans’ house, watching movies as they laughed and argued. There were photos of the pair with Milo, Grillby giving him piggy back rides, and pictures of Sans reading to him in bed. There were photos of Milo’s first day at his new school, of him, Mouse, G and Roman dogpiling Grillby, who was laying face down on the ground like he had given into his defeat. There was a photo of Grillby doing pushups while Sans and Milo sat on his back, James looking mildly concerned as Frisk and Chara clung to his waist as he did pull ups, Milo hanging off his back like a monkey.

 _But you got that special kind of sadness_  
_You got that tragic set of charms_  
_That only comes from time spent in Los Angeles_  
_Makes me wanna wrap you in my arms._  

The screen went dark before it started up again, this time into a stream of videos. The first one was of Chara and Frisk, G in the background as the rest of their friends went inside, Papyrus motioning them to keep quiet.

‘ _Hello there! My name is Chara, and this here is my twin, Frisk! We’re going to show you all the amazing things about our family, specifically our Fire Uncle and Uncle Sans._ ’ There a muffled movement as the cap was put back on the camera and some muffled footsteps and then the cap was removed, showing Grillby and Sans dancing, their faces alight with joy and happiness. It went through at least ten songs of them swing dancing before Sans noticed and they stopped. There was a small jump as it panned to Chara and Frisk once more, this time they were alone in their room, but both had huge smiles across their faces.

‘ _See what I mean? That was from last night, when we caught them swing dancing, and they promised to teach us how to dance later, which is gonna be awesome. But, we’re gonna go around and find our friends and family and ask them what they love most about Fire Uncle and Uncle Sans. Right Frisk?_ ’ Frisk nodded enthusatically. Again, it cut. This time, to Toriel and Asgore.

‘ _What do I love most about Sans and Grillby?_ ’ Toriel asked and off camera, Chara piped up with, ‘ _Yeah, Mama! What is the best thing you can think of about them?_ ’ Toriel hummed for a moment before she smiled. ‘ _Well, Sans can tell jokes like no one else, and he’s very quick to make someone happy again. But, more than that, he’s very dedicated and he’s so kind. Grillby may be a little quiet but he’s sweet nonetheless. He’s always there for his friends and will lend a listening ear when it matters most, or even when you think something is trival. He’s a very independant man, but he loves Sans very deeply, that much is obvious._ ’ Asgore’s rumbling laugh was the next screen as his face filled the screen and he tapped his chin.

‘ _Hmn, well I have to say that Sans is highly intelligent, but more than that, he’s an excellent friend and he’s not one to slack off, even if he can be a little lazy. He’s dedicated and cares deeply about family. But his love for_ Grillby _is pure and strong, and I admire him for that._ Grillby _is a strong man, mentally, physically and emotionally, to have been through so much hardship in his life. But, he always manages to find the bright side of things, even when a situation looks bleak_.’ The next scene cut to Papyrus, Mettaton, Muffet and Asriel.

‘ _Nyhehehehe! What a silly question, but one I shall answer with every once of truth! Sans is the best older brother anyone could ever have wished for! He’s caring and compassionate, and he never ever let me feel like I was anything less than worthy of love, something we didn’t have a lot of growing up. He’s a very strong person, and I admire him for his intelligence and his strength. I may be very great, but he was my role model, puns aside. He’s the most reliable person I’ve ever known and he has never once let me down or made me feel unloved or unwanted. Grillby is a good man, and he is a rock in a storm that Sans needed, I think. He’s an amazing boyfriend for Sans, and he’s an outstanding best friend. He’s always been there for my brother, no matter what happened, or what Sans did to try and push him away. Once Sans saved his life, all those years ago, Grillby stuck to him like glue. I think, that even if what happened hadn’t, Sans would still have had an amazing best friend in Grillby. Grillby didn’t sit with us simply because Sans saved his life; I think he sat with us, all those years ago, because he knew we needed a true friend._ ’ Mettaton hugged his boyfriend and added,

‘ _Sans and Grillby are wonderful people. Sans always knows what makes a person tick, in the best and worst ways, but he’s always there when you need him. He’s stubborn, for sure, but he’s also mischievous and never fails to make me smile. Grillby, for all that he can be stoic sometimes, is a wonderful person. He cares deeply about family and friends, and won’t stop for anything when someone asks for help. He’s strong, and always reliable._ ’

‘ _Huhuhuhu, I have to agree with Mettaton.’_ Muffet giggled, her dark eyes glinting as she smoothed out her favorite red dress. _‘Sans is an amazing human being. His mind is sharp like a tack and he has strength that shouldn’t match his stature, but he’s so full of surprises. He will remember things, people, dates, favorite foods and hated music, and make you feel special when a bad day falls. I’m not going to lie and say he’s perfect, but he’s damn near it. All of us have had some form of trauma, have some form of PTSD but I think Sans has the worst of it, yet he never ever breaks. He helps his friends get through bad days, and he will always make us laugh. Grillby is interesting. He seems to be one thing entirely, and that is to say, he seems stoic. But, when you get to know him, you realize he’s so much more than that. I love that we can have cooking competitions and he’ll always ask me and Papyrus for new recipes, or try my beta treats and tell me what to fix. He’s almost always three steps ahead of someone else, and he has a true mind for business but he doesn’t hide his empathy. Every person he interacts with, he genuinely cares about and he’s fiercely protective of those he loves_.’

‘ _I have to say, for all that Sans can be an asshat, he’s an interesting, one of a kind guy. He’s funny, and he’s smart. He amy annoy me sometimes but he’s still my friend and he won’t hesitate to talk to me about something, either when he sees me looking like I’m about to spit acid, or when he looks upset. Grillbz can be a little shut off but he’s a good guy underneath. He’s smart, he’s strong, and he doesn’t put up with bullshit. He’s got a lot of interests, and he’s always got something to help when you’re upset._ ’ Flowey shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. Again, the screen cut, this time to Undyne and Alphys.

‘ _Sans and Grillby? They’re cute together, gotta say. Sans is a strong, unexpected opponent, and he’s not afraid to stick up for what he believes in. He’s the best older brother I’ve ever seen, really.’_ Undyne paused for a moment before adding, _‘He’s also really protective. Over anyone he deems that needs protection, really. He and Grillby both. Grillby doesn’t give up easily, and he’s always there for you._ ’ Alphys nodded and blushed, stammering,

‘ _W-well, S-sans is really, really smart. He’s not afraid of telling me his opinion and he’s a-always there t-to help me when m-my experiments start to go weird. He i-introduced me to Undyne, a-actually and w-well, we’re in a relationship partially thanks to him introducing us. Grillby helped Frisk get us together, actually, and he cleared out the whole restaurant for us to have a date all by ourselves. He’s very calming to be around, when the lab gets to be too loud, and he really cares about what you have to say_.’ The screen cut to Fatima, Alice, Blooky, Aaron, Marie and Gray, who were all sitting at a table.

‘ _The Boss? Oh man, where to start? Well, he saved me, literally, when we were in the war, despite already being injured. He’s loyal to the core and won’t let anything stop him, not bullets, not words, not torture or threats. He’s the strongest man I know and I’m proud to call him Lieutenant Commander. I’d follow him to Hell and back, no questions asked. Sans is a fun guy, but when he gets serious, he’s like Boss. He won’t stop till his loved ones are safe and sound, or he’ll die trying. I admire and respect them both.’_ Aaron smiled wide as Fatima ran her hands through her bright pink hair. ‘ _Grillby… He saved me from an abusive ex and gave me a job when I had nowhere to go. He and Sans put me up until I had enough money to consistently pay for rent, and he never once belittles me or tells me I’m wrong when I screw up. He’s patient and he cares, and he never once forced me to talk unless I wanted to, until I opened up. Sans is the same; the little guy is fierce when he wants to be, and he taught me some moves to help defend myself, and he pulled some strings to get my ex thrown in jail for a long while and then a restraining order once he got out. I owe a lot to them but they won’t let me; they just say it’s what any decent human being would do. They’re amazing and too pure_.’ Marie nodded and hugged her friend with one arm.

‘ _I agree with Fatima. Boss is an amazing man; he never once yells or belittles us. He gave me a job when I had no experience in anything, really, and I was desperately looking for a way to pay rent. He taught me how to make drinks, paid for my classes to get my bartending license and when I was hungry, gave me free food. He’s awesome. Sans is just as amazing; he never once stopped cracking jokes when I was depressed and helped me through some pretty rough patches. They’re amazing men, and I’m so lucky to know them._ ’ Alice propped her chin on her hand and hummed.

‘ _I could go on and on about how much I admire their resilance and strength, about how much I love working here and how much I owe Sans for saving my life, but I’m out of words. All I can say, I guess, is thank you. Thank you both for existing and making this life a little brighter, if a little more hectic_.’ Blooky blushed and murmured,

‘ _I-I don’t have much else to add, really… Sans and Grillby always make me feel appreciated, no matter if I fuck up an order or if I tell a terrible joke. They make sure that I know that I’m important. They’re wonderful._ ’ Grey looked thoughtful before he let out a long breath.

‘ _Kids, there’s a lot I can say about Grillby, and all of it will be good, but there’s too much to say. I respected him the moment he became my team leader in the Army, I respect him to this day. He listens to every complaint, he listens to every worry and concern, and he won’t ever leave a man behind. He let himself be captured to give the rest of us time to get out and told us he’d catch up later. He literally set off an avalanche to keep the enemy from getting the rest of us, and called an air-evac for us, though we refused to leave without. When he came back, after three months of waiting, going against direct orders, we nearly thought he was dead. But even after Hell, he came back whole. He’s an insane bastard who’s yet to give up; wise men fear when a good man goes to war. The same can be said for Sans. I don’t think I’ve met a more stupidly in love man than Sans, honestly. He and Grillby_ _are perfect together; Sans is strong enough to help Grillby_ _and Grillby_ _is strong enough to help Sans. Sans never once stops once he has an objective, and he’s very good at making you feel at ease, no matter what’s going on. They’re amazing men, and I respect them to the day I die._ ’ It cut now to Gerard, River, and Roman, who were sitting in Roman’s paint studio, Kitty a permant fixture at G’s neck, wrapped around him like a living scarf.

‘ _Sans and Grillby? Well, Sans is beyond describing. I’ve seen him and Paps grow up, I was with them every step of the way and I can honestly say I’ve never been prouder of either of them than I am right now. They’re happy, and they’re healthy. Mettaton and Grillby are stable and dependable guys, and they will move heaven and earth if it would make Sans and Papyrus happy. There aren’t words to describe how proud I am of them, or of the life they’ve built. Ro?_ ’ Roman paused painting for a moment to lean back and hum.

‘ _I have to agree with my brother. They’re both fabulous men, and Sans and Papyrus have grown so much, from where they started. I can say I’m proud to know all four of them, and that with everything they’ve gone through, it’s a miracle that more people aren’t dead_.’ he chuckled as Rover smacked him lightly on the shoulder, shaking their head. 

‘ _Lalala, the sun and the moon compliment each other so completely, there are no words needed. It is like Life cannot exist without Death, and Death cannot exist without Life; Life sends Death gifts and Death keeps them forever. That may sound like a morbid sentiment, but it is also a pure one, like the love binding Grillby and Sans. They have their scars, physical, emotional and mental, and their own paths to walk, but they are stronger than ever together. They are indescribable; Sans has a temper like the ocean; unpredictable and yet steady, never violent unless whipped into a frenzy and always first to calm. Grillby is like a bonfire; he can burn to embers and provide just the bare amount of warmth and light, or he can burn like the noonday sun, brighter and brighter, but neither will ever hurt what is precious to them. They are an excellent contrast and still an excellent pair_.’ It flashed to James, Crow and Ruby, who were sitting outside Light House as Danny, Ember, Lala and Jade played and worked with the kids. 

‘ _Sans and Grillby are amazing, to put it simply. For all they do, and all they put up with; they aren’t likely to bend or break or back down. One page at a time, they’ll write their own story and I’m happy to be a part of it when it counts._ ’ Ruby said with a small smile before the petite woman got up, dusting off her jeans and ran over to help Milo get away from Rachel, another unadopted girl, who was chasing him in a game of tag.

‘ _I’m astounded at the leaps and bounds both of them have taken in their life, given when they’ve been through. It’s nothing short of a miracle that they met, and I’m glad that they did. Sans is level headed enough to help Grillby gain control over himself when he panics, and Grillby is steady enough to pull Sans out of his own depressive states. They care a lot about each other and those around them, and they won’t ever give into Life when it tries to push them down. I’m proud to know them._ ’ James said with a smile as he leaned into Crow, who added,

‘ _Both men are admirable and strong. I respect and love them both, for their accomplishments, for what they stand for, and for their steadiness in the raging waters of life. They won’t ever stop, as I’m sure several others have said. Grillby has a creative mind, and Sans is logical, but they balance each other out, like yin and yang_.’ The scene cut once more, this time to Gerson, Lana and Liam.

‘ _I love my son and I love his boyfriend; Grillby has always been capable, but I think when he’s with Sans, he’s happier than he’s been for a long while. He stops when he needs to, and he tells me when he’s having a bad day instead of hiding it. I love my son, and I know that Ben, his father, and Felix, his brother, would be proud of the man he’s become today. I’m always going to be proud of the man he is, no matter who he loves or what he does; he’s my son.’_ Lana said, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes as she laughed softly, hiccuping. _‘Sorry, I’m just so happy that he has Sans in his life; Sans is scared, just as Grillby_ _is, but he loves my son and after all the shit that’s fucked with my boy, I’m glad that he has a slice of Heaven._ ’ Liam wrapped an arm around his daughter and said, simply,

‘ _I’m sad that my son-in-law can’t see for himself what an outstanding man his son has become, and I’m sad that Felix, my younger grandson, can’t see how proud he would be of his big brother. But, I can say that I’m happy that I’ve been blessed to live to see that day where Grillby_ _smiles without restraint. I’m happy to see him happy after all the pain and I’m proud to say he’s my blood and I’ll always be proud of you, Grillby_ _. I love you._ ’ Gerson huffed and wiped away his own tears, adding,

‘ _Grillby and Sans are good men. They deserve to be the happiest they can be, and if anything tries to come between them, they’ll have this old badass to deal with. No one messes with my family and gets away with it; I taught Undyne_ _all she knows, and I know she won’t stand for her friends being hurt either. So, here’s a warning to anyone who wishes harm upon these outstanding men; Don’t. Just, don’t. You won’t have me and my daughter to deal with alone, but all our friends and family as well, and you’ll have a pair_ _of very angry, very protective boyfriends to deal with as well._ ’

Finally, it cut back to Frisk and Chara, who were sitting in their room, on Chara’s bed, Fuku’s head barely visible.

‘ _See, Fire Uncle and Uncle Sans? We all love you, a whole lot. We love you both because you stopped me from doing something really stupid and showed me that even if I was young that my opinion mattered, that I mattered. And I can’t thank you enough for that, Fire Uncle, Uncle Sans. You two make us so happy, and you two make us feel safe, loved and welcome, sorry Mama, Papa. We love you both just as much! But Fire Uncle and Uncle Sans help us with stuff no one else seems to understand and we can’t be happier that they’re our uncles. I love you, Uncle Sans, I love you, Fire Uncle_.’ Frisk nodded and started to sign something before they stopped and said, a little louder than a whisper, just below conversation level,

 _‘I love Fire Uncle, and I love Uncle Sans. They’ve always made sure I knew I was loved, no matter what night terrors I have. They listen and they console us but they won’t pity us. They love us, and take care of us, and make our negative thoughts go away. Chara and I… We didn’t have the best childhood, before Mama and Papa adopted us before we were found and rescued. But, Uncle Sans and Fire Uncle always make sure that we know how important we are, how much they care about us, about me. I-I… I can’t describe how much I love them. It’s like… I love that we get to spend weekends with them and that they help us with our homework, and Fire Uncle makes us hot cocoa when we’re upset and Uncle Sans teaches us really bad jokes that make us laugh no matter what. They make us feel loved, accepted and proud to be called their nieces, even if we’re non-binary. I love you both so much._ ’

The video faded to black and Frisk and Chara came back on stage, looking out at the crowd that was in various stages of tears, only to yelp as Grillby and Sans rushed up to the stage and swing both twins into their arms, Sans hugging Chara as Grillby squeezed Frisk, both men in tears as they clutched their nieces. Flashes went off as people took pictures, calling out praises, but the husbands were deaf to it. They were too happy for words and simply hugged each twin, before hugging each other, smooshing Frisk and Chara between them.

“Thank you, thank you both so, so much. Good god, we love you. We love you both so much…” Sans was murmuring, Grillby too emotional to form words, let alone sign. He simply hugged Sans, Frisk and Chara as tightly as he could, soft sobs shaking his shoulders but a large, dopey smile across his face. Finally, they calmed down enough to set the twins down and wipe away their niece’s tears, and then their own just as Blooky came to the microphone with a smile.

“Are you two ready for your first dance as husbands?” Sans and Grillby nodded.

“Just, give us a moment, yeah?” Blooky nodded and the rest of the band finished to take down the screen and projector as Sans and Grillby helped Frisk and Chara back to their seats, then hugging the twins again and then hugging Milo even tighter.

“We love you, all of you," Sans said, tears still drying on his face, as he looked around at the chatting, crying groups of family and friends, at his own friends. But as Sans and Grillby made their way to the dance floor, stopping occasionally to receive a thanks or well wishing friend, a tall, dark shape that had been watching from a short distance away, who had been watching the ceremony and the reception with a sad smile pushed off the ground and stood, heading towards the road to a waiting car,

“Alright, Sans. I meant it when I said I would always be proud. I wish you a happier life, since you’ve hated so much so far. But remember, I did it for you, son. I did it for you. But, it may be better if you just don’t remember me.” And with that, he left. Sans looked out to the woods for a moment but there was just a strange tingling on the back of his neck like he was being watched. But there’s nothing there and he pushed it from his mind, happy to go back to dancing with Grillby, feeling whole, tears finally dry.

“What are you thinking about, Mr. O’Cain?” Grillby whispered into his ear. Sans grinned, feeling the weight of his last name finally leave his shoulders and pressed his face into Grillby’s chest, hands tightening around Grillby’s as he sighed in happiness before he pulled away slightly and stared up at the eyes of his husband. They were pools of love, so deep and overflowing that Sans could feel pricks of tears at the corners of his own. He smiled, leaning up for a kiss and said 

“Absolutely nothing, baby. Absolutely nothing.”

“Baba!! Dad!!” Milo’s voice filtered over, a happy woof from Mouse echoing the large tent, made them pull apart from their kiss as G “danced” over, spinning the child around, laughing like a maniac before depositing their son in their arms.

“Here you go, baby bones. Keep an eye on them for me, kay?” Milo nods and giggles as Sans tickles him and Grillby pulls them both close as possible.

“Kay, Uncle G!”

“Aww, baby bones, you should have told us you wanted to dance with us! After all, it takes three!” Grillby laughs as Sans cooed over their son before lifting Milo to his hip , wrapping his free arm around Sans and kissing both of them, Milo wrinkling his nose and wiping his forehead as Sans leaned into Grillby’s kiss.

“I love you both.”

The couple, as the night started to wind down, sat out in the field, watching as their friends and family danced, drank, ate and laughed, the lights from the tent sparkling like the earth bound cousins of the stars they so often gazed at. Milo and Mouse were draped across them, Grillby’s jacket over them both as Sans draped his own jacket around Grillby. Their hands intertwined, smiles soft and tender as music floated out towards them from the reception.

“I love you, Grillby.”

“I love you more, Sans.” Grillby murmured, pressing his lips against Sans’ temple. Footsteps could be heard coming towards them and Sans craned his head backwards to see who it was.

“Sans, Grillby! Have you seen Milo? We were playing hide and seek and I think I lost him!”

“Ssshh, it’s okay bro. Little guy was all tuckered out and fell asleep on us.” Sans said with a smile and Papyrus let out a relieved sigh.

“Oh, good. Ah, are you two coming back? Chara and Frisk wanted to dance with you.”

“Shall we?” Grillby asked, gathering their son into his arms as Sans grabbed Mouse, the puppy making a soft squeaky bark in protest before settling down again.

“We shall. Lead the way, Papyrus!” Sans said with a laugh, Grillby somehow managing to link their arms together as they walked back towards their wedding reception. Finally, for once in their lives, both men felt a sense of ease and peace that they hadn’t felt for a very long time.


	19. Genocide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other night dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms. But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken, so I hung my head and I cried. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away. In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me, when I awake my poor heart pains. So when you come back and make me happy, I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away. So, please, don't take my sunshine away.
> 
> ~You Are My Sunshine, Johnny Cash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have words, aside from warning you about MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH AND IMPLIED CHARACTER DEATH. The tags have been updated. As I stated in the previous chapter, this is an alternate ending and both endings are just as likely to happen, just like in the game. Both endings are correct and if you want, leave me a comment and based on the amount of comments I get, I may do a oneshot series based around whichever ending gets more comments; I may do it anyways, but I value your opinion. Thank you, once more, to everyone who commented, read, left kudos and bookmarked this monster of a fic and have joined me along for the ride. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have.  
> DISCLAIMER!!!!  
> I OWN NOTHING, UNDERTALE BELONGS TO TOBY FOX!!! I OWN NOTHING, aside from the plot of this story and the ocs, I OWN NOTHING!!!!  
> Okay, on with the chapter.  
> I hope all is well and again, I'm sorry for the feels I'm about to cause you to have but I do hope that you enjoy the fic in it's entirety. I hope all is well!
> 
> -RR

I really wish that I could have told you the truth in this account. I mean, most of it was me telling the truth. Except for the end. The end, like all things really, ends in tragedy. I didn’t reach Grillby in time. Or, well, I did. But not soon enough. He bled out, makeshift stitches pulled apart as he struggled for air from that damn tank, dying in my arms as he bled everywhere. I read his letter. I saw the ring. I wanted to ask him myself, really, but that had been a dream. A sad dream for a man who would never escape the life I had. G tried to help, he really did, but his lungs got infected with some rare disorder we didn't even know he had. Coughed up a lot f blood, but he managed to struggle through for six months. He died last month. Roman’s a wreck. And Paps… Paps got shot in the back while he was trying to protect me and Grillby. He’s paralyzed from the waist down now, useless he says with a faux joking tone and a bright smile that’s really self-loathing and bitter. I know he tried to keep me from seeing, tries to keep Mettaton from seeing, but he’s my brother. I know him better than he knows himself. Undyne and Alphys actually did get married, they’re pretty happy. That’s actually the only happy thing to have happened. 

And I know it hurt to do, but after that movie night, the one I said I had to go for in the beginning of this long story, I died. Well, not really. But everyone else thinks I’m dead. I actually watched my own funeral; really very touching. They buried me next to Grillby and G. Sweet of them. Though, they couldn’t find his letter to me, nor my letter to him. They’re resting in the back of this journal, our wedding rings from a wedding that never happened resting around my neck. I guess I owe them an apology but there was nothing left. I love Papyrus, I truly do. But, I think it’s because of him and that I have no reason to stay put any longer that I left. I even left the dogs; Papyrus would take good care of them. 

Where am I right now? A little town in Scotland, actually. Quaint. Quiet. I didn’t want to go back to Gaster, and I won’t. I won’t tarnish the name of Gerard Patcher or Grillby Allitstor O’Cain by doing that. But, I’m not going back. I have enough death hanging over my head, and my soul is dripping genocide. Heh. Normally, I’d have a pun to try and lighten the tone, but right now? I don’t think I could even if I tried. So. That’s my story. I’m a broken skeleton still running from my past. Now you know. Well, that’s all for now. Though, if this upset you, and if you want, you can believe that the first ending happened. 

....I do.

**Author's Note:**

> I will post the actual chapter soon, don't worry!! But comments make me update faster and kudos make me very happy. I hope this was okay; it's my first time writing Undertale, so please tell me if the characters are OOC. 
> 
> Ah, and thank you to the lovely SyriaKozma for pointing out the confusion.  
> Notes on this world:
> 
> -The gang are purely human, Sans is just making a bad pun based on his depression.  
> -There isn't the underground from the game but it will come up, later on, with Gaster and friends (I.e the mafia and human experimentation).  
> -There are no "monsters" as with the game, instead all the monsters are those that humans bury inside themselves and go and do horrific and terrible things. 
> 
> Hope this helps clear up confusion!!
> 
> -RR


End file.
